Sweet August
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Jared Padaleck. Um jovem doce e inteligente que vê em seu problema a chance para redescobrir a felicidade. Jensen Ackles. Um homem ambicioso, cujo dinheiro o adorna em uma vida de luxúria e regalias.Juntos descobrirão que o amor supera barreiras.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Jared, Jensen e Eric não me pertencem. Essa história é uma ficção e eu não ganho dinheiro com ela. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

**Titulo:** Sweet August**  
Autora: **Alicia Darcy**  
Beta-Reader: **Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Fandom: **Padackles / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural  
**Classificação:**+16**  
Sinopse:** Jared Padaleck, um jovem doce e inteligente que vê em seu problema a chance para redescobrir a felicidade.

Jensen Ackles, um homem ambicioso, cujo dinheiro o adorna em uma vida de luxúria e regalias.

Juntos, descobrirão que o amor supera todos os obstáculos e que se encontrarem, não foi por acaso.

**Avisos: **Trata-se de um relacionamento homossexual, com cenas de sexo entre dois homens. Se não gosta, não perturbe o meu juízo com críticas e procure outra história para ler, mas se gosta, boa leitura.****

**Capítulo Um - O encontro**

Eram sete da manhã, e o barulho do despertador o irritava a ponto de querer socá-lo, mas Jensen sabia que iria precisar dele no dia seguinte. Queria muito poder continuar deitado, em sua cama, mas esse era o privilégio de poucos. Afinal, ser vice-presidente da Multinacional Incorporating Financial requer uma assiduidade. E seu pai não tolerava falhas.

Em certeza, ficar na cama até tarde, teria que ficar para outro dia.

Sim, o senhor Ackles criou seu filho para ser seu substituto. A empresa estava na família a três gerações e Jensen fora escolhido pelo pai como seu sucessor, já que seu irmão Josh resolveu seguir a carreira de medicina.

Mas Jensen sentia-se parte de todo aquele trabalho. Gostava de trabalhar, mesmo gostando ainda mais de ficar deitado. E então, como sempre, levantou de sua cama e seguiu seu ritual matutino de higiene.

Arrumou-se, já sentindo o cheiro de café adentrando em suas narinas. Sua rotina era sempre a mesma. Andou até a cozinha, cumprimentando a governanta, e ao entrar no aposento, sentou-se em frente a mesa, para se livrar daquele resquício de sono, que iria pertubá-lo até a noite.

Ao estacionar sua BMW na garagem da empresa, notou que uma moça loira, alta e vestida de maneira elegante, o aguardava próxima ao elevador de subida. Seu humor como sempre áspero no período da manhã, piorou ao reconhecer aquela com quem saíra nas duas noites passadas para uma pequena diversão.

Então sem querer muita conversa, tratou de despachá-la antes que ela pegasse o elevador com ele.

— Bom dia Danneel. O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou de forma direta e seca.

— Bom dia lindo! Que bom te encontrar novamente! – Falou manhosa se aproximando para beijá-lo e foi barrada de imediato. – O que houve? Eu fiz algo de errado? - Perguntou surpresa.

— Você não deveria ter vindo aqui em minha empresa, sem ao menos ter me comunicado ou perguntado se podia.

— Mas Jensen! Eu quis fazer uma surpresa, queria te ver e combinar para sairmos hoje à noite a uma boate e quem sabe depois, você não possa ir novamente ao meu apartamento? O que acha?

Olhou-a de forma incrédula. Pensou que mal o dia havia começado e aquela criatura irritante o havia abordado em seu trabalho e estava tomando seus preciosos minutos com aquele blá, blá, blá insistente.

Resolveu por um basta na conversa, não perdendo a compostura, afinal foi ele quem galanteou a garota. Assumiu para si o seu erro.

Sim erro, porque não suportava a ideia de sair com alguém mais de duas vezes. No auge dos seus trinta e dois anos, era um sujeito bonito, sabia disso. Usufruía bem de sua beleza loira e esguia. Lançava olhares fatais de seus belos olhos verdes, convencia as garotas quando se aproximava para conversar e Jogava seu sorriso de lado, dando sensualidade a seus lábios grossos e delineados.

Não! Definitivamente, não perderia seu tempo com alguém como ela. Decidiu mentir e à noite resolveria o que dizer para afastá-la.

— Danneel, tenho uma reunião marcada para as oito da manhã e com essa nossa conversa, você me atrasou 10 minutos. À noite passo em sua casa e conversaremos, ok?

— Ok, Lindo!

E dizendo isso, ela beijou seus lábios, não permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse. Afastou-a gentilmente com seu braço direito. E rapidamente adentrou o elevador rumo ao décimo quinto andar, o presidencial, e viu a moça lhe sorrir e acenar com um sorriso que ele julgou no mínimo idiota.

_Décimo quinto andar_

O corredor era comprido. Organizado com piso liso escuro e paredes em tom pastel, adornadas por pinturas famosas dando ao ambiente um clima charmoso e elegante.

Aos lados, esquerdo e direito, pessoas em suas mesas digitavam, conversavam ao telefone e marcavam horários e reuniões. Tudo na mais metódica concentração, tornando o bom dia entre patrão e funcionários, apenas uma figura decorativa, algo relevante para se dá importância ou ser realmente notado à medida que o homem caminhava entre as pessoas.

Adentrou a sala de sua secretária. A jovem Alona Tal. Uma loira simpática, que acostumada ao mau humor do chefe, sorria-lhe sempre da forma mais cordial possível, na tentativa de melhorar o humor dele, o que era em vão.

Jensen se apressou em pedir a ela sua agenda com seus compromissos e deu a ordem expressa para que não fosse incomodado até o momento da primeira reunião do dia.

Entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta antes que a jovem pudesse explicar as _prioridades_ da empresa naquela manhã porque no momento Jensen tinha uma só preocupação: como ele procuraria e dispensaria aquela garota, se aproveitava sempre as noites em boates ou casas noturnas de Los Angeles para relaxar e encontrar uma nova conquista para o seu deleite?

— É Jensen Ackles, às vezes você não pensa meu amigo. – Disse para si mesmo.

_**J2**_

Jared ainda olhava surpreso para o médico. Não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Então era esse o seu problema?

— Doutor como posso ter câncer se tenho uma alimentação saudável e prático exercícios físicos regularmente? Alterou um pouco a voz, expressava o seu medo.

— Acalme-seJared. Primeiro não é um câncer, é um tumor benigno localizado em seu pâncreas. E com tratamento adequado há uma porcentagem alta de cura, já que anualmente apenas uma média de cinco por cento dos óbitos masculinos, nos Estados Unidos, são ocasionados pelo câncer no pâncreas. Mas seu diagnóstico não apresentou uma evolução para a doença e em segundo, você pode ser propenso geneticamente a desenvolver ou não o câncer. Sei de seu histórico saudável final, sou seu médico há dez anos.

Jared não conseguia raciocinar com a calma do doutor. Era muita informação para assimilar. Até ontem, ele mostrava-se fraco, apático e desmaiava às vezes, creditava ter no máximo uma anemia, mas então descobrir que tem um tumor?

Seu medo aumentou quando lembrou do namorado. Precisava contar ao Eric, afinal, estavam juntos há um ano e meio e ele mostrava-se compreensivo e acreditava que dessa vez não seria diferente porque ele o apoiava. Principalmente nos momentos difíceis. O moreno pensava assim, pois acreditava que o outro era o amor de sua vida.

Precisava falar com o seu namorado. Ansiava correr para os seus braços e dissipar suas preocupações. Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o doutor e saiu.

Deixou para combinar amanhã ou depois, o início do tratamento e não deu atenção ao que o médico tentou lhe falar, simplesmente cruzou a porta sem olhar para trás.

_**J2**_

A Incorporating Financial funcionava em uma rua comercial bastante movimentada. Em suas laterais esquerda e direita, imobiliárias, bancos e um hospital particular. De frente, havia uma bela praça arborizada, com bancos, pisos e uma pequena fonte ao meio. A praça fora projetada ao estilo do século XIX. Jensen gostava de ir para aquele lugar antes de almoçar. Gostava do silêncio e da paz que sentia quando se aconchegava próximo à fonte fazendo uma fuga para o seu_mundo particular_, em meio aquela selva de pedra.

Naquele dia primeiro de agosto, decidiu adiar as suas férias porque a empresa fechou naquela semana, um acordo comercial com excelentes lucros para a empresa, por isso decidiu junto com seu pai se responsabilizar pelo tempo necessário até o fim da negociação.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, notou um jovem moreno, de feições joviais, mostrava-se mais jovem que ele e demonstrava tristeza em seu olhar.

O rapaz estava sentado em outro banco oposto ao seu, também de frente para a fonte. Jensen continuava olhando-o com atenção, achou-o familiar, mas não lembrava de tê-lo conhecido em algum evento formal ou lugares informais que frequentava à noite.

Viu o jovem fechar os olhos e seu corpo cair para frente. Jensen levantou rapidamente e pulou sobre a pequena fonte segurando-o e evitou o que seria um tombo pra ele.

Amparado nos braços do loiro, o rapaz abriu um pouco os olhos sentindo a claridade machucar suas retinas. Suas íris esverdeadas encaravam o verde límpido que eram os olhos do homem que o segurava. Sentiu um pouco de segurança e a sensação de abandono o deixou por alguns segundos antes de perder completamente as forças e mergulhar no escuro da inconsciência.

**N/B:** Como um primeiro capitulo, ele está lindo. Tudo em seu devido lugar, como um prólogo. As apresentações dos personagens, e tudo mais. Deu para perceber como cada um vive sua vida. Encontrei uns poucos erros. E você sabe quais foram. Mas tirando eles. Ficou muito boa. Acho que os poucos toque que dei, fez você ir muito alem. Muito alem mesmo. Para uma primeira fic. A SUA primeira fic. Está linda. Mesmo, mesmo. Parabéns. Beijos.

**N/A:** Essa fic nasceu de um desafio feito pela minha beta. Criei um roteiro para ela como presente de aniversário e ela me desafiou a desenvolver a história. Aceitei e o resultou na fic Sweet August. É a primeira que escrevo, ainda não tenho a técnica como muitos escritores e escritoras de Padackles e Wincest que sou fan. Mas a prática leva ao aprimoramento e com a ajuda da minha beta eu espero um dia tornar-me tão boa quanto ela e outros. Obrigada Kuchiki Rukia13.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedico esse capítulo a Victoria Winchester, dandi-Winchester, Mary SPN, Ana Ackles e AnarcoGirl pelo apoio e comentários no primeiro capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**2- Encontrando apoio**

Acordou. Sentiu algo macio sob o seu corpo; com certeza estava sobre um colchão, mas não se lembrava de ter voltado para o seu apartamento, muito menos entendia como tinha chegado a esse lugar, seja ele qual fosse. Ouvia aos poucos os sons a sua volta adentrar os seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava gradativamente suas forças. Suas pálpebras pesavam, movimentou-as e então tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade o incomodava. Piscou-os duas vezes antes de abri-los lentamente e viu que a sua frente havia um homem que o olhava fixamente. Ele demonstrava preocupação pela expressão de seu rosto.

Jared não se lembrava daquele estranho em meio a seu círculo de amigos, mas não deixou de notar o quanto ele era lindo. Era loiro, tinha cabelos curtos e arrepiados, grandes olhos de um verde intenso, lábios carnudos e definidos que faziam um convite mudo para serem beijados. O homem vestia um terno escuro que evidenciava o contorno dos seus músculos, detalhe esse que não passou despercebido por seus olhos, então percebeu que olhava muito o outro, envergonhou-se por isso e sabia que havia corado. Com certeza o estranho notara o seu olhar e o cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido, Jared devolveu o sorriso antes de virar o rosto para o lado oposto ao homem.

Jensen observava atentamente o jovem inconsciente a sua frente e pensou consigo o quão belo ele era assim, adormecido e indefeso. Tinha traços finos, evidenciando ainda mais suas feições juvenis. Seus cabelos lisos e escuros contrastavam com sua pele alva e recaiam levemente sobre seus olhos. Seu nariz era empinado e seus lábios apesar de mais finos que os seus, eram sedutores. O rapaz era bastante alto, tinha porte atlético e...

Amaldiçoou-se por tais pensamentos. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele desde que ajudara aquele garoto? Desde quando ele admirava a beleza de um homem? Por que tinha a estranha sensação de que o conhecia? Suas indagações cessaram quando percebeu que o jovem piscou seus olhos e abriu-os lentamente. Ao focar seu semblante suave e alheio àquele hospital, concluiu para si que mais belo ele era quando estava acordado. Perdido em sua contemplação, permaneceu tempo demais olhando para o garoto e com certeza ele percebeu porque corou. O loiro, sem jeito, sorriu timidamente, o outro correspondeu antes de virar o seu rosto para o outro lado. Um silêncio perturbador se instalou naquele pequeno quarto e Jensen resolveu puxar conversa para quebrar o gelo.

- Como você se sente? – Perguntou com a voz firme.

-Bem, eu acho. Estou em um hospital? – Antes que pudesse responder ao jovem, o doutor Mark Pellegrino adentrou o recinto. Cumprimentou Jensen mais uma vez e olhou seriamente para Jared antes de falar:

- Você não devia ter se retirado de minha sala antes de concluirmos a consulta.

- Jensen olhou para o doutor com o cenho franzido e uma pergunta solta no ar, o garoto percebeu e respondeu rápido e entediado.

- Eu tenho câncer. – Disse e encarou o loiro, sendo corrigido em seguida pelo doutor Pellegrino.

- Não é câncer, é um tumor benigno senhor Ackles e, por favor, convença seu amigo da seriedade do seu problema, ok? Volto em meia hora para dar-lhe alta Jared, caso sua pressão esteja estabilizada.

Jensen olhou para o recém amigo e brincou.

- Então você age como uma criança que tem medo de uma injeção? Sorriu, mas se arrependeu ao ver o rapaz com os olhos mergulhados em lágrimas.

- Desculpe-me garoto! Eu não pretendia magoá-lo.

- Não! Tudo bem! Você foi gentil, cuidou de mim mesmo sem me conhecer e... – Não conseguiu concluir a frase. Levou suas mãos ao rosto, seu choro era sentido e em sua alma, sentia a dor do abandono sufocá-lo.

O loiro viu a cena e decidiu fazer algo: aproximou-se do jovem e trouxe-o para mais perto. Deixou que ele encostasse sua cabeça em seu peito. Jared chorou abraçado a ele até sentir-se mais calmo.

- Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu? Às vezes, desabafar ajuda a nos sentirmos melhor.

O jovem levantou o seu rosto e fitou aqueles olhos verdes cheios de conforto. Afastou-se lentamente dele, se acomodou melhor ao encosto da cama e encarou-o. Mais calmo, contou o que o fazia sofrer, e nem de longe era o medo por estar doente.

**Flash back on...**

**- **Jared? Como foi a consulta? E então era mesmo anemia? – Falou, enquanto abraçava o outro pela cintura e lhe selava os lábios.

- Eric, eu preciso falar com você. Na verdade não esperei a consulta terminar, nem mesmo deixei o médico passar um remédio, algum tratamento ou coisa do tipo. Precisava falar com você antes que fosse para a empresa.

- Eu tenho dez minutos e eles são todos seus. Sente-se querido!

- O doutor Pellegrino disse que eu tenho um tumor benigno e... – Não concluiu sua fala porque fora interrompido bruscamente por seu namorado.

- Você tem câncer? – Levantou rapidamente do sofá e falou alto, assustando Jared.

- Não é câncer Eric, é um tumor benigno e doutor Mark explicou que tem cura. – Falou nervoso.

- Eu não posso passar por isso novamente. Não dá! Será que você não entende? Eu amava a minha mãe e acompanhei-a até seus últimos dias de vida, vi o câncer tirá-la de mim aos poucos e eu não pude fazer nada. – Cuspiu as palavras enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, não percebia que o seu medo o levaria realmente a perder.

- Querido, por favor, acalme-se! Eu preciso de você. – As lágrimas rolavam livres de seus belos olhos.

- Não me peça calma! Você não sentiu o que senti quando perdi a minha mãe. – Ele não enxergava o seu egoísmo. Estava perdido em sua dor.

- Amor, nós vamos superar isso juntos! Eu não posso te perder. – Falava o moreno em meio aos soluços, e em sua alma, o medo de perder aquele a quem julgava amar, ocupava o espaço de suas preocupações.

- Jared, depois conversamos melhor, está bem? Não me espere, vou almoçar com o meu pai. – Pegou sua pasta preta e caminhou até a porta.

- Eric, espere! - Tentou conversar, mas o outro estava irredutível.

- Escute-me, eu preciso de um tempo, por favor! À noite conversamos. – Falou de costas para o namorado, antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Flash back off...**

Jensen olhava atentamente para garoto. Não era homo fóbico, mas saber que seu novo amigo era gay o pegou de surpresa. O rapaz o olhava com uma carinha, digna de um filhotinho abandonado na mudança, com seus olhos perdidos em suas lágrimas. Sabia que devia falar algo para consolá-lo, mas não era bom com as palavras. Então decidiu usar o seu poder de persuasão.

-Olha Jared, quando te trouxe para o hospital, responsabilizei-me por você porque o doutor Mark me explicou que eram regras do hospital.

No momento que o loiro começou a falar, o moreno baixou o rosto. Havia encontrado um bomamigo, que se importava com ele e o tinha tratado da maneira como acreditava que seria tratado por Eric, mas ele tinha cumprido o seu papel de "bom samaritano". Sairia da sua vida do mesmo jeito que entrou. Era isso o que achava antes de ouvir a continuação do que o outro falava.

- Mas como você melhorou o doutor Pellegrino com certeza irá liberá-lo. Aviso o meu pai que não vou à empresa à tarde para resolver alguns negócios, almoçamos e depois o deixo em seu apartamento. O que acha? E cara, não se preocupe, seu namorado, ele só está assustado. Com certeza à noite, mais calmo, vocês conversarão.

Jared deu o primeiro sorriso espontâneo daquele dia. Um sorriso encantador e que mostrava duas belas covinhas em suas bochechas. Jensen observou a cena e gravou aquela imagem em sua mente, o garoto era simplesmente adorável quando sorria, pensou ele.

Cinco minutos depois, o médico liberou Jared, fazendo este se comprometer a comparecer no mesmo horário do dia seguinte para o término de sua consulta. Seguiram para a empresa em que Jensen administrava junto com o pai e pouco tempo depois, estavam a caminho na BMW do loiro rumo ao restaurante Verdana.

**Durante o almoço na mansão dos Johnson...**

- Meu filho, eu só acho que você está se precipitando. Ele precisa de você. – Falou o senhor Andrew Johnson.

- Papai, por favor! Eu não quero passar pela mesma situação que passei com a mamãe. As lembranças ainda estão vivas em minha mente.

Eric era o filho único de Andrew e Priscilla Johnson. Ambos sabiam desde a adolescência do filho, a sua opção sexual, mas não se importavam, queriam a sua felicidade.

Desde a morte de Priscilla, o senhor Jonhson, percebeu que seu herdeiro se tornara um covarde em relação aos sentimentos e isso o preocupava, mas Eric não aceitava conversar sobre o assunto.

- Eu o amo papai, mas não posso perdê-lo, não dá.

- Filho, e o que você está fazendo não o levará a perdê-lo? – Eric ficou em silêncio pensando no que o pai disse. - E o que pretende fazer? Ele está doente. Vai abandoná-lo?

- Não! Mas preciso pensar e por as ideias no lugar.

Continua...

* * *

Resposta ao rewie de AnarcoGirl- Obrigada pelo elogio à minha primeira fic. Fiquei feliz e espero que você continue acompanhando. Beijos!

**Nota 1**: Desculpem-me a demora para postar.

Esse capítulo foi betado por Ivys porque no momento minha beta está sem Pc.

KuchikiRukia13, obrigada pelo apoio mesmo não sendo possível você betar esse capítulo. Sei de sua rotina tensa. Beijos!

**Nota 2**: A todos que lerem e comentarem, o meu obrigado antecipado. E àqueles que ainda não comentaram, mas leram o capítulo 1, não custa nada fazer o login e comentar. Sua opinião me ajudará a buscar sempre o melhor para vocês leitores. Beijos.

**Nota 3: **Não achei os nomes dos pais do ator Eric Johnson, por isso usei nomes fictícios.


	3. Chapter 3

Quero me desculpar pela demora na postagem do capítulo 3. Aviso aos leitores que procurarei postar no prazo de dez dias. Obrigada pelos rewies e um beijos a todos que acompanham essa fic.

**3- O desabafo**

O restaurante Verdana era italiano. Sua arquitetura fora inspirada nos padrões do Orient Express, o famoso "Expresso da Paixão". Funcionava a três quarteirões do hospital em que estavam. Possuía um ambiente espaçoso, com mesas redondas em madeira fosca, mine sofás acolchoados em volta das mesas e ar condicionados embutidos em paredes tonalizadas na cor lilás. Ao fundo, antes da porta de acesso à cozinha, músicos se revezavam a cada duas horas proporcionando aos seus frequentadores o melhor da música clássica italiana. Sem dúvidas, um restaurante glamouroso e aconchegante.

Jensen sempre almoçava nesse lugar quando não tinha tempo de ir para casa, pois gostava da comida e do ambiente além de ser amigo do proprietário.

Jared por sua vez, olhava tudo a sua volta fascinado. Joe o levara a vários restaurantes, mas ainda não conhecia o Verdana. O lugar lembrou-lhe a viagem que ele e seu namorado fizeram a Paris em comemoração ao seu aniversário no mês passado, associava o local ao "Expresso da Paixão".

Jensen notou o fascínio do rapaz e comentou empolgado:

- Pelo visto, você percebeu que a estrutura física do restaurante fora inspirado no Oriente Express!

- Como sabes? Você também viajou nesse expresso? – Perguntou sorridente, o jovem.

- Não garoto! Eu não acredito em romances e não tenho tempo para eles. Apenas conheço o proprietário deste lugar, o senhor Audrey. Além disso, os meus pais viajaram a Paris há cinco anos para comemorarem suas bodas de pratas e optaram por viajar no Orient Express.

- Jared ficou surpreso com a resposta fria de Jensen que contrastava com o homem preocupado que o havia ajudado. Pensou que alguém assim, deveria ter um histórico de romances, mas pelo jeito enganou-se. Preferiu não comentar, não o julgaria, porque para ele o que importava era a pessoa que o loiro era, mesmo falando diferente sobre si mesmo.

Jensen percebeu o olhar surpreso do rapaz. Não queria que ele tivesse uma impressão errada sobre sua pessoa. Era um sujeito de poucos amigos, mas valorizava-os tanto quanto a si mesmo.

- Olha Jared, eu não sou um sujeito insensível, apenas não sou romântico como você e enxergo as coisas a minha volta de uma maneira diferente da sua. – E sorriu.

- O moreno sorriu de volta. Ele compreendia a diferença entre as pessoas e a importância em aceitá-las como são. Esse era um dos sábios ensinamentos que seus pais lhe deram.

O garçom se aproximou da mesa em que estavam e os cumprimentou entregando-lhes o menu. Jensen sugeriu os pratos e o melhor vinho para acompanhá-los, ele falava tão empolgado quanto uma criança que acabou de ganhar uma barra de chocolate. Jared achou adorável essa atitude do amigo.

Pediram Arroz à Toscana com Bruschetas de presunto defumado. Para beber, vinho tinto, embalando o sabor dos pratos. Conversavam, entre um intervalo e outro de garfadas.

- E então Jared, quando você descobriu que era gay? E quando foi a sua primeira vez?

O moreno parou de comer e olhou estático o rosto do outro. A pergunta o tinha pego de surpresa.

- Desculpe-me. Não é da minha conta e... – O jovem o interrompeu sorrindo.

- Tudo bem Jensen! Eu tinha dez anos quando comecei a admirar os meninos e não via nada de interessante nas meninas. Aos treze anos aconteceu o meu primeiro beijo com um colega de sala na hora do intervalo, ele se chamava Caio e era novato. Ficamos durante o ano inteiro sem que nossas famílias soubessem. Nas férias de fim de ano, a mãe dele foi transferida do trabalho, mas tentamos manter um vínculo de amizade. Nas duas primeiras semanas nos falávamos todos os dias, essa frequência diminuiu para duas vezes por semana até que ele não ligou mais e eu também não.

A minha primeira vez aconteceu com um cara chamado Angel. Eu tinha dezoito anos e ele vinte e três, foi o meu segundo relacionamento. Ele era bonito, inteligente e me tratava bem, namoramos durante três anos e então terminei porque descobri que ele saia às escondidas com seu melhor amigo.

- Então conheci o Eric há um ano e meio em um restaurante. Namoramos durante seis meses e há um ano moramos juntos. Mas chega de falar sobre mim! Quero saber um pouco sobre você.

Jensen sorriu de forma descontraída antes de começar a falar um pouco sobre si.

- Bem, eu me chamo Jensen Ross Ackles, tenho trinta anos e sou solteiro. Sou o vice-presidente da Incorporating Financial, uma empresa que trabalha com compra e venda de ações e títulos de capitalização. O meu pai, Roger Ackles, é o presidente da empresa, herança do meu bisavô. Minha mãe é filha do magnata Ross. Os meus avôs eram amigos e se conheciam há muitos anos. Na época a família Ross apesar de rica, não tinha prestígio social, então as famílias decidiram unir os dois jovens para aumentar o patrimônio e foi o que aconteceu. Sou treinado pelo meu pai para assumir a presidência daqui a alguns anos.

- E você e seus pais? São de Los Angeles? – Perguntou o loiro. Queria saber mais sobre o outro.

Eu nasci em Santo Antônio, no Texas, tenho vinte e três anos e sou filho único. Há seis anos, eu moro nessa cidade porque consegui um emprego como caixa no Interprice Bank. Sou de uma família humilde, porém trabalhadora. Meus pais administravam sua própria confeitaria. Quando mudei para Los Angeles, esperava juntar dinheiro durante seis meses e trazê-los para morar comigo mas...

Jared baixou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam marejados e suas mãos tremiam visivelmente. Jensen percebeu a reação do outro e interrompeu o assunto.

- Se você não quiser falar sobre isso eu entendo...

- Eles morreram! – Falou o jovem com lágrimas nos olhos. - O carro

do meu pai se chocou contra um ônibus, quando iam para a confeitaria, chovia muito e eles não conseguiram desviar. O carro derrapou e bateu de frente com a lateral do ônibus. Meus pais morreram na hora, eu nem sequer me despedi deles! – O rapaz chorava e falava rapidamente. Em sua vida, a dor de sentir a perda de pessoas amadas se fazia presente e ele sabia que essa dor precisava ser superada.

- Acalme-se! – Jensen tirou seu lenço do bolso e ofereceu-o para o rapaz. – Pegue e enxugue as lágrimas! - Mais calmo, Jared parou de chorar, tentou devolver o lenço, mas o outro fez sinal para que ficasse com ele, antes de lhe falar:

- Olhe, eu não sei o que é perder alguém que amo**:** pais, irmãos ou um amor porque não passei por essa experiência, mas se serve de consolo, para alguém que passou dificuldades e problemas você demonstrou determinação em seus objetivos e tranqüilidade mesmo diante da dor e isso é louvável. Agora, o que você acha de terminarmos de almoçar? E nem pense que você vai me enrolar porque sairemos somente quando você limpar o seu prato e eu não estou falando em lavá-lo, seu engraçadinho! – Brincou o loiro.

- Jared sorriu de maneira espontânea, alegre, acentuando as covinhas em suas bochechas. Encontrar aquele estranho fez toda a diferença em seu dia e para completar a sua alegria, conversaria com Eric à noite. Certamente o namorado estaria mais calmo, então resolveriam suas diferenças. O rapaz entendia o trauma daquele que julgava ser o seu amor.

O almoço fora descontraído e animado. Jensen não tocou mais no assunto sobre os pais do jovem ou mesmo sobre o namorado dele. Ao saírem do restaurante, o loiro chamou-o para irem a biblioteca municipal, precisava fazer um relatório de finanças, pois o seu pai fez questão de dispensar a responsabilidade de sua secretária devido a sua falta à tarde. Jared o ajudou. Eles alternavam entre as pesquisas e conversas paralelas, ambos sendo chamados atenção algumas vezes pela bibliotecária devido à conversa.

Não perceberam o tempo passar. Eram seis e quinze da tarde, quando terminaram o relatório. Jensen deixou o amigo em seu apartamento e seguiu para o seu. O moreno apressado, mal saiu do elevador, abriu apressadamente a porta do seu apartamento, mas a cena que viu o deixou sem chão. Eric segurava sua mala pronta e estava próximo da aporta quando o garoto entrou. O homem esqueceu que o moreno não trabalhara hoje e por isso voltaria mais cedo para casa.

- Eric, o que você faz com sua mala pronta? – Perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Jared, eu preciso pensar sobre o que está acontecendo, por isso resolve passar uns tempos com o meu pai.

Continua...

Perdoem-me os erros. Eles são todos meus, porque no momento a minha beta está muito ocupada. Um beijo Rukia. Ivys, obrigada pelo apoio sempre, querida. Você não é a Angiolleto mas é um anjo maninha.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**No.09 - **Oi! Obrigada pelo seu rewie. Sim, haverá alguns lemons entre os Js, mas não agora, porque eles estão se descobrindo entende? O amor está nascendo naturalmente, mas eu lhe garanto que quando houver os lemons eu irei caprichar. Beijos!

**malukita - **Infelizmente o meu Jay (que possessiva, hein?) irá sofrer um pouquinho. Mas muitas águas ainda irão rolar. Espero que continue acompanhando e obrigada por seu rewie. Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues** - Oi Patrícia! Também adoro histórias com o Jen cuidando do Jay e o Jay muito fofo, se entregando aos cuidados! Fico muito feliz por ter adorado a minha fic. Prometo me esforçar sempre mais para os próximos capítulos. Obrigada peloa rewie. Beijos!

**AnarcoGirl - **Oi! O que importa é que você está gostando da fic e deixando um comentário, não importa a quantidade. Espero que continue acompanhando mesmo, porque eu vou me esforçar para melhorar os capítulos seguintes. Obrigada paor comentar. Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

Perdoem-me. A minha beta cumpriu o prazo. Era para ter postado ontem, mas não pude por razões pessoais. Um beijo a todos que acompanham a minha fic e tentarei ser mais rápida na postagem.

* * *

**4 – Amizade verdadeira**

— Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – As lágrimas rolavam livremente por sua face.

— Jared, você não entende! Eu preciso pensar sobre nós, sobre o que está acontecendo com você.

— Então é assim Eric? Você vai me abandonar por que estou doente? Eu só era o seu amor quando não te dava maiores preocupações? – ficou em silêncio e baixou o rosto, não queria admitir que, em partes, eleestava certo.

— Responde droga! – Gritou. Em seu olhar, a dor e a decepção do abandono se faziam presentes.

— Eu te amo Jared, mas eu não posso está ao seu lado nesse momento. Não dá! Não vou conseguir perder outra pessoa para uma doença incurável. Preciso de um tempo para pensar, tentar me entender. – suspirou, olhando-o nos olhos, estava sendo pior do que imaginara. – Eu não vou desampará-lo! Pagarei as despesas do seu tratamento, conversei com o meu pai sobre o seu problema, ele ligou para dois especialistas em câncer no pâncreas, são os melhores da Europa, acredite! Você ficará em boas mãos querido. – E dizendo isso, tentou aproximar-se do jovem que recuou um passo e em seguida, abriu caminho para que o outro passasse.

Eric saiu e quando a porta do apartamento fechou, sentiu como se o chão lhe faltasse. A dor de ser abandonado por quem amava, o fazia querer sufocar em suas lágrimas. Seu choro era sentido. Não tinha medo da doença que crescia em si, mas sim da perda daquele a quem devotara seu amor.

Solidão, rejeição e incapacidade. Sentia-se assim, e no momento não saberia como pensar e como agir. Então deitou pesadamente o seu corpo no sofá, encolheu-se e abraçou suas pernas. Continuava chorando em sua vã tentativa de afastar a tristeza de sua alma. Vencido pelo cansaço, deixou-se embalar pelas lágrimas derramadas à exaustão, mergulhando consequentemente em um sono profundo e acolhedor.

J2

Após deixar o relatório com a secretária de seu pai, na empresa, Jensen finalmente chegou em seu apartamento. Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, avisando do andar de cima a Traci, a governanta, que ela estava liberada e podia se recolher em seus aposentos. Entrou em seu quarto desabotoando o paletó. Amontoou próximo a sua cama as roupas que vestira naquele dia logo se encaminhando ao banheiro.

Após o banho, vestiu seu pijama e jogou-se na cama. Sentia-se estranho. Desde que deixara Jared em casa, não sentia vontade de sair para mais uma noitada. Lembrou de Danneel e da promessa que fez de ir ao seu apartamento. Decidiu adiar o fatigante encontro com a loira pelo celular, discou o número e com mais uma mentira dispensou temporariamente a conversa que levaria a tirar a garota do seu círculo de conquistas.

Lembrou-se do jovem que socorrera esta tarde. A imagem de seu jeito meigo e seus olhinhos perdidos instigava o loiro a cuidar do garoto. E tentou encontrar um motivo, que o fizesse se importar tanto com ele, afinal, ele era um estranho.

Não eram grandes amigos para ter tamanho sentimento de proteção pelo outro. Perdido em seus pensamentos, Jensen adormeceu as sete e meia da noite e em seu inconsciente, as imagens de certo moreno povoavam os sonhos que ele não lembraria ao acordar, mas o guiaria a encontrar o que ele não lembrava que procurava.

J2

Jared acordou. Abriu lentamente os olhos enxergando os objetos a sua volta, fora de foco. A escuridão da sala depurava sua vista. Fechou-os novamente e voltou a abri-los. A sala estava na penumbra.

Ergueu seu pulso tentando identificar as horas e com esforço, viu que eram nove e trinta da noite. Dormira por quase três horas naquela posição e sentia seu corpo doer, por isso moveu-se devagar alongando timidamente os músculos.

Antes mesmo de levantar, lembrou-se do por que está ali, sozinho na sala e as lágrimas vieram à tona. Mas não seria um coitadinho em meio aquela situação, não amargaria o abandono, isolando-se e chorando pelos cantos. Com esse pensamento, levantou-se bruscamente e sentiu o chão rodar, respirava com dificuldade e a vista escurecia gradativamente.

Sentia que podia desfalecer a qualquer momento e estava sozinho. Apavorou-se. E se não fosse um simples desmaio? Sentou novamente no sofá, abraçou suas pernas e manteve a cabeça erguida, mas não melhorou. Sentia a fraqueza percorrer seu corpo. Lembrou de Jensen e do que ele lhe dissera sobre ligar para conversarem outras vezes. Estava incerto, ele poderia está ocupado. Desistiu de pensar a respeito e tirou do bolso o celular junto com o cartão que o outro lhe dera. Discou o número ansioso, esperando pacientemente até que o ele atendesse.

J2

Acordou com o som insistente do seu celular. Antes de atendê-lo olhou as horas no visor, eram nove e quarenta e cinco da noite. Xingou para si mesmo quem quer que fosse, pois não reconhecia o número como de algum de seus amigos! Atendeu de forma seca.

— Alô!

— Jensen aqui é o Jared. Desculpe-me por te incomodar é que eu estou me sentindo muito mal e estou sozinho, tenho medo do que possa me acontecer. – O jovem falava com dificuldade em meio às lágrimas.

— Não! Você não está me incomodando. Desculpe-me o mau humor. Você está em casa?

— Sim, sinto-me fraco e não tenho forças para levantar. – Jared falava devagar e descompassado.

— Fique onde está garoto! Em menos de meia hora chego ao seu apartamento.

Ao desligar o telefone, o loiro vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou suas chaves e sua carteira, desceu apressadamente as escadas e ao sair pela porta, pegou o elevador rumo ao estacionamento.

O som da campainha tocando o acalmou. Jared levantou e caminhou devagar até a porta. Ao abri-la, abraçou Jensen e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, recomeçando o choro compulsivo. O loiro com o braço direito envolveu suas costas e com outro fechou a porta do apartamento, guiando o jovem ao sofá.

Ao sentarem, trouxe-o mais de encontro a si, encostando o garoto em seu peito. Este o abraçou e permaneceu assim por longos minutos, sendo assistido pacientemente por Jensen. Aos poucos, viu-o se acalmar e percebeu que ele já estava apto a falar, e o encorajou a desabafar.

— Que bom que está mais calmo. Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu, hein?

Jared sem se soltar do abraço, levantou um pouco a cabeça fitando os olhos do loiro e pode ver em seu olhar, compreensão e carinho e era o que precisava para se sentir bem consigo novamente.

O choro já não se fazia presente, então respirou fundo e saiu do abraço acolhedor do loiro, encostando-se no sofá antes de começar a falar.

— Sabe Jensen, às vezes pensamos conhecer as pessoas, mas no momento em que mais precisamos, descobrimos quem elas realmente são. E hoje, eu descobri que eu estava sozinho em meio a uma história de amor.

— Seu namorado o deixou por conta do que você está passando? – Jensen perguntou entre o incrédulo e irritado. (O Jensen não é intimo de Eric, para chamá-lo pelo nome. Preferi mudar)

— Sim, mas antes disse que eu não me preocupasse que ele não ia me desamparar, e que ia custear as despesas do meu tratamento. – Jared sorriu tristemente e baixou o rosto.

— O que? Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você ama um cara que está ao seu lado há um ano e meio e que após descobrir que você tem uma doença grave, resolveu deixá-lo por ser medroso, mas pagará seu tratamento como um bom samaritano. – Jensen estava mais que incrédulo. – É só isso ou eu esqueci de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou irônico. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria sua vontade de socar o "dito cujo" por fazer o seu protegido sofrer.

— Não Jensen, você não esqueceu nada. Vou lutar pela minha saúde sem ele, e quando esse pesadelo acabar, Eric será apenas uma lembrança de um amor unilateral. – Mesmo com o rosto inclinado, o loiro percebia as novas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do jovem.

— Você aceitará o tratamento com os especialistas que ele te disponibilizar?

- Não! **– **Levantou o rosto fitando o mais velho e falou com convicção.** - **Confio no trabalho do Dr. Pellegrino. Além do mais se ele se importasse estaria agora ao meu lado, como você está. – Essa última frase foi dita em um sussurro. Jensen não respondeu. Puxou-o gentilmente para um abraço antes de dizer:

— No momento, procure não pensar sobre isso, certo? Vejo que você ainda não tomou banho e não deve ter se alimentado, o que agrava seu estado de saúde. Por que você não sobe, toma um bom banho e muda suas roupas enquanto eu peço pizzas para nós?

Jared sorriu espontaneamente. Amava pizza e também não negava que amava ainda mais a atenção de seu novo amigo. Deu-lhe mais um abraço, indo em seguida para o seu quarto.

**J2**

Chegou à mansão de seu pai às sete e meia da noite por conta do trânsito agitado. Ao ser recepcionado pela governanta, deixou a mala na sala e seguiu para o escritório. Sentia-se angustiado e a lembrança da conversa com Jared o atormentava.

— Boa noite papai! Posso entrar? – perguntou, após de ter suas três batinas na porta, atendida.

— Eric? O que faz aqui? E o Jared? – O senhor Andrew perguntou, temendo a resposta do filho.

— Ele está em nosso apartamento. Eu decidi passar um tempo com o senhor, depois da nossa conversa durante o almoço.

O senhor Johnson olhou perplexo para o filho. Não acreditava que havia deixado o garoto aos cuidados de si mesmo. Repreendeu-o por essa atitude.

— O que você está fazendo? Como pode abandoná-lo no momento em que ele mais precisa de você?

— Pai, eu não vou abandoná-lo. Eu pedi apenas um tempo para pôr os pensamentos em ordem, também falei para ele sobre os especialistas em câncer que iríamos contratar e...

- Chega Johann! – Gritou e assustou o filho que só era chamado assim, quando o pai o repreendia – Encare os fatos como o homem adulto que é. O que você está fazendo chama-se traição meu filho, somado a egoísmo. – O senhor Johnson não escondeu sua irritação. – Eu amava a sua mãe. Amo. Você acha que foi o único que sofreu e perdeu seu _mundo_ com a morte dela? Não! Quantas noites eu me refugiei nesse escritório com o pretexto de trabalho, quando na verdade eu chorava a perda de um alguém insubstituível!

Ao dizer tais palavras, o homem baixou o rosto. Seu filho observou que lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Buscou aproximar-se do pai para abraçá-lo, mas ele recuou e passou pelo filho encaminhando-se a saída de seu escritório, mas antes virou para o rapaz, completando o que dissera:

— Eu cuidaria dela novamente se assim fosse possível. Você não imagina a falta que ela me faz filho. Por isso, eu lhe aconselho a não ser um covarde e voltar para seu namorado. Saiu, e ao fechar a porta, deixou o rapaz pensativo sobre o que ouvira.

**J2**

Jared desceu as escadas sentindo um delicioso cheiro de pizza. Jensen havia pedido pizzas de queijo com mussarela e calabresa com peperone. Sentaram a mesa e durante o jantar, conversavam sobre trivialidades. O loiro então falou algo que deixou o garoto sem palavras:

— Amanhã eu o acompanharei ao médico. Passo às sete e meia para te pegar. Esteja pronto, ok? – Jensen pode ver a confusão refletir nos olhos do moreno. – Qual o problema? Você não quer? – Perguntou calmamente.

— É claro que eu quero. Quero sim. Mas, por que você está fazendo isso? Sendo tão gentil comigo. – Jared não entendia as atitudes do outro para com ele.

— Olhe, é assim que trato os meus amigos. Há dias em que sou um porre, mas no geral, eu sou adorável. – Jensen sorriu convencido, e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o sorriso do moreno. – Não se preocupe... Logo você se acostuma a me ter por perto, sem falar que sentirá a minha falta quando eu não estiver. –

Ambos sorriram com a brincadeira de Jensen, o clima entre eles era descontraído.

Após o jantar o loiro foi para casa. Passava da meia noite, e Jared fechou a porta e apagou as luzes. Ao subir para o seu quarto, escovou os dentes e pôs seu pijama, mas antes de deitar, olhou para o criado mudo e viu o lenço que Jensen lhe dera quando estava chorando por Eric.

Seu namorado causara o seu infortúnio, mas aquele simples lenço simbolizava o consolo que tinha encontrado em um estranho, alguém que não o conhecia e esse mesmo alguém, havia cuidado dele e estado ao seu lado sem perguntas e sem questionamentos. Envolvido em seus pensamentos, pegou o lenço antes de deitar, e segurando-o contra seu peito adormeceu minutos depois, embalado pelas lembranças de Jensen.

* * *

**N/B:** Oie, eu não disse que iria cumprir o prazo, dessa vez? Cumpri. Cara, essa fic é linda, já te disse isso, não é? Tava sentindo falta dela. Tão linda. Parabéns. Amei mesmo! Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo.

**N/A:** Minha beta realmente cumpriu o prazo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo pois eu amei escrevê-lo.  
E mais uma vez, não custa nada você ler e deixar um rewie, não é? Isso motiva tanto um autor...

* * *

**Rewies:**

Malukita, obrigada pelos seus rewies à Sweet August e " Eu também te amo". Por que você não faz o cadastro? Assim eu posso responder melhor a suas rewies. Um beijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – A perspectiva médica

* * *

Perdoem a demora pessoal. Isso não vai mais acontecer. Postarei um capítulo por semana, começando de hoje. Estou sem beta, então todos os erros são meus. Peço desculpas, então.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Jensen chegou a casa de Jared às sete e trinta conforme o combinado. Havia telefonado para o seu pai antes de sair de seu apartamento, avisando que por não sentir-se bem, iria ao médico antes do trabalho o que acalmou os ânimos de Roger Ackles, pois ele era um homem prático e só perdoava a falta do filho quando o motivo era sua saúde. Uma pequena mentira do loiro. Ele realmente teria uma consulta para ir, mas não estava relacionada à sua saúde.

Ao chegar ao apartamento do moreno, tocou a campainha e não precisou esperar. Jared abriu a porta e o recepcionou com um sonoro bom dia, o convidando para tomarem juntos o café da manhã. Jensen recusou, fazendo-lhe uma outra proposta:

- O que você acha de tomarmos o café da manhã após a sua consulta? Depois eu te deixo no trabalho e sigo para o meu. – Perguntou de forma sorridente. Não demonstrava o mau-humor habitual.

- Jensen, por favor! Você não acha que estou te dando trabalho? Lembre-se que o seu pai pode não gostar do seu atraso.

- Não se preocupe. Avisei que demoraria a chegar porque ia ao médico, o que é verdade.

- Mas ele sabe que é para acompanhar um amigo? - Perguntou o

jovem de forma desconfiada.

- Bem, essa parte ele não sabe, porque eu omiti, mas isso é apenas um detalhe. Não seja tão detalhista! – Fez-se de indignado, forçando uma expressão de aborrecimento, fazendo o garoto rir com a sua careta engraçada.

Saíram do apartamento aos risos, o jovem pensava em Eric, mas as lembranças do rapaz não lhe faziam tanto mal quando estava na companhia de Jensen.

_**J2**_

Chegaram ao hospital um pouco antes das oito da manhã. Jared e Jensen foram encaminhados para a sala de consultas do doutor Pellegrino, por sua secretária. Ao ver o rapaz chegar acompanhado não se surpreendeu, pois lembrou do que o loiro contara no dia anterior.

Mark Pellegrino os cumprimentou e em seguida pegou os exames que o moreno havia feito há uma semana e ontem, quando chegou ao hospital amparado por Jensen. Ele foi direto ao assunto expondo primeiramente, a ultra-sonografia abdominal do jovem.

- Bem Jared, o pâncreas divide-se em três partes: a cabeça, o corpo e a parte traseira. O ponto escuro que você vê é o tumor que está localizado na cabeça do seu pâncreas. É raro um jovem como você, com menos de vinte e cinco anos, desenvolver um tumor, principalmente nesse órgão, mas mesmo assim podemos removê-lo cirurgicamente, devido ao seu tamanho ser de apenas um centímetro e meio.

- Isso é ótimo! Então ele faz a cirurgia, fica em repouso e volta a ter uma vida normal. – Falou Jensen, empolgado com a possível rapidez na cura do amigo.

- Não é bem assim, senhor Ackles. Jared sofre de pressão baixa, problema esse decorrente do aumento de açúcar no sangue, motivado pela baixa insulina.

Mas doutor, por que isso? – Perguntou o moreno visivelmente preocupado.

- O pâncreas produz alguns hormônios, entre eles a insulina que diminui o nível de açúcar no sangue. O tumor retardou essa produção. Felizmente você não desenvolveu o diabetes, mas mudaremos seus hábitos alimentares para regularmos a glicose no sangue. Além disso, você perdeu dois quilos em apenas quinze dias, a fraqueza, os desmaios e a baixa quantidade de insulina, na corrente sanguínea, são consequências do tumor.

O moreno olhava assustado para o médico. Era informação demais para digerir de uma só vez. Jensen percebeu a expressão no rosto de seu amigo e se pronunciou.

- Doutor Pellegrino, em quanto tempo o Jay pode fazer a cirurgia? Se me lembro, o senhor disse ontem que o tumor benigno poderia virar câncer.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe! Ele seguirá a alimentação prescrita e passarei doses regulares de insulina. Em quinze dias, faremos novos exames e talvez em um mês, o procedimento cirúrgico. E senhor Ackles, lembre-se do termo que o senhor assinou quando se responsabilizou por ele.

- Jared olhava surpreso para o loiro por dois motivos: primeiro, ele o havia chamado de Jay e segundo, havia assinado um termo de responsabilidade por ele. Definitivamente não entendia o seu novo amigo, mas não podia negar que essa atenção fazia bem a sua auto-estima.

Eram oito e quarenta e cinco da manhã quando os dois deixaram o hospital. Caminhavam juntos e em silêncio, seguindo para a garagem. Ao entrarem no carro de Jensen, o jovem resolveu que era hora de dizer alguma coisa.

- Obrigado! Disse encarando o outro. – Você não me conhece bem e, no entanto, me trata como se me conhecesse a vida inteira. – Seus olhos mergulharam nos olhos do outro.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu não estou fazendo nada que você não mereça receber. – E sorriu. Olhou em direção a entrada e guiou o carro para fora da garagem rumo a uma cafeteria, deixando Jared sem palavras, perdido em suas indagações.

-X-

Eric estava em seu quarto, sentado próximo à janela. Observava o jardim: a relva verde pontuada por flores coloridas, as árvores altas e bem podadas e a piscina, cuja água balançava fracamente por causa do vento. Vento esse que soprava frio em sua pele, mas não mais que a frieza que sentia em seu coração. Pensava em Jared e na bronca que seu pai lhe dera ontem a noite. Ele estava certo. Havia sido um covarde, deveria ter ficado e apoiado o seu amor, mas o medo o paralisava e ele só via como alternativa fugir. Queria ligar para o moreno, mas julgava ser cedo para isso.

A reunião com os fornecedores da empresa de seu pai seria apenas às dez e meia da manhã, então ficaria mais um pouco em casa curtindo o silêncio e buscando coragem para enfrentar o problema ao lado de Jared sem temer, sem fugir...

_**J2**_

Chegaram ao Pie Breast. Uma confeitaria localizada a apenas uma quadra de distância do Interprice bank. Ela era conhecida por fazer deliciosas tortas de todos os sabores. A sugestão fora de Jared. O jovem costumava tomar o seu café da manhã naquele lugar quando Eric e ele saiam atrasados de casa. Seu namorado não o acompanhava porque não se sentia familiarizado com o ambiente. Jensen no entanto, ao parar o carro no pequeno estacionamento ao lado, comentou com um sorriso singelo:

- Jared, como você descobriu esse lugar?

- Uma grande amiga minha, trabalha aqui. Ela sempre elogiou a especialidade da confeitaria: tortas. Resolvi conferir e há seis meses tomo quando possível o café da manhã neste lugar. – Falava com empolgação na voz.

Ao entrarem no ambiente o loiro observou o tamanho. O espaço era pequeno, mas organizado. As mesas com cadeiras eram postas aos lados deixando a parte central livre. O ambiente era bem iluminado pela luz do sol que adentrava as janelas. O assoalho limpo e as cores azul bebê e turquesa, destacavam as paredes. As atendentes vestiam macacões brancos, aventais da mesma cor e bandanas cobrindo seus cabelos. O lugar era simplesmente adorável e era familiarizado a Jared, concluiu para si.

Os dois amigos escolheram a mesa ao fundo com uma janela lateral que dava vista para um pequeno jardim com gramado verde e rosas vermelhas. Jensen observava maravilhado o ambiente que era completamente diferente das confeitarias que frequentava. Modesta, mas não menos agradável.

De repente uma jovem loira, de estatura baixa e belos olhos azuis, se aproximou da mesa e sorriu simpática para Jared. Ele sorriu de volta apresentando-a ao seu amigo.

- Katie, eu quero te apresentar o meu novo amigo, Jensen Ackles.

- Jen, essa é minha melhor amiga, Katie Cassidy.

A moça aumentou o sorriso, estendeu a mão direita e cumprimentou o loiro, comentando:

- Nossa Jay! Você tem mesmo bom gosto. Ele é um gato! Mas o que aconteceu com o Eric?

- Jensen rapidamente se desvencilhou da mão da garota e olhou de um para o outro assustado. Jared tratou de desfazer o mal entendido.

- Não! Ele é meu amigo. Um dos melhores que tenho, assim como você. Eric está no trabalho. – Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Não saberia se realmente o namorado estava na empresa àquela hora.

Katie tirou o sorriso do rosto e olhou envergonhada para Jensen pedindo desculpas. Em seguida, entregou as pastas de pedidos para ambos, fazendo as devidas anotações. Os dois sorriam com a confusão e a falta de jeito da garota que procurou sair o mais rápido possível daquela mesa. Pediram torta de limão com apenas café e Jared teve que se contentar com a versão para diabéticos o que não lhe agradou.

Enquanto aguardavam os pedidos, O rapaz resolveu expor a dúvida que circulava em seus pensamentos desde que sairam do hospital.

- Jensen, eu agradeço muito o que você fez por mim. Mas, por que você simplesmente não ligou para alguém e aguardou que a pessoa chegasse ao hospital? Seria menos trabalhoso para você.

- O loiro não saberia lhe dizer o real motivo. A verdade era que se sentia responsável por ele desde que o havia amparado na praça. Então sem saber como explicar ao garoto, resolveu contar o que aconteceu ontem.

- Jay acredite, não é nenhum trabalho estar com você. Não sou do tipo que nego assistência aos amigos e é o que nos tornamos, certo?

O jovem balançou a cabeça afirmando o que o outro acabara de falar. Depois, Jensen continuou.

- Eu tenho o hábito de antes de ir para casa almoçar, parar e descansar um pouco e sinto-me melhor quando isso acontece na praça Paradise. Quando eu o ajudei, o levei para o meu carro, estacionado próximo de onde estávamos e fomos para o hospital. Uma enfermeira e dois enfermeiros viram que eu o trazia e trouxeram uma maca para levá-lo a um leito. O doutor Mark Pellegrino foi o médico que o atendeu, mas antes ele veio ao meu encontro e disse que eu precisava chamar algum parente ou alguém próximo para se responsabilizar por você.

**Flash back on...**

- Bom dia! Eu sou o doutor Mark Pellegrino.

- Bom dia! Eu me chamo Jensen Ackles.

- Senhor Ackles, o senhor é parente ou amigo dele? Precisamos que alguém assine um termo de responsabilidade. São normas do hospital quando alguém trás um paciente.

- Termo de responsabilidade? É mesmo necessário? – Perguntou o loiro, indeciso.

- Sim, é realmente necessário. Mas podemos ligar para alguém que o conheça. A enfermeira me passou alguns nomes com números de telefone encontrados no bolso de sua camisa.

- Não será necessário doutor. Eu conheço o Jay. Fizemos faculdade juntos. Somos grandes amigos. – Mentiu. Mesmo não o conhecendo, estava preocupado com o jovem.

**Flash back off...**

Jared ouviu atentamente a explicação do outro e em sua mente apenas uma conclusão se formou: o homem a sua frente era alguém especial. Havia alguma outra justificativa para o seu interesse em ajudar um estranho? Alguém que ele não conhecia? Katie talvez viesse com suas explicações místicas sobre reencontro de almas, amigos de outras vidas, entre outras coisas que ele não entendia. Mas se havia algo em que acreditava era na força da amizade daquele homem de intensos olhos verdes, cujo carinho ele não deixaria de buscar. Sentia paz e tranqüilidade ao seu lado. Ele o ajudava a se sentir seguro e confiar em si mesmo.

Ao terminar de explicar, Jensen sentiu que faltava algo para dizer ao garoto, mas não conseguia decifrar em palavras. Adimiráva-o por sua força de vontade e coragem, mas não negava para si mesmo que adorava seu jeito doce e meigo, com seus olhinhos de filhotinho abandonado que o instigavam a cuidar dele. E cuidaria, porque alguém como Jared era especial e merecia toda a atenção que pudesse receber de um parente, amigo, principalmente de um grande amor. Ao pensar isso, o loiro refreou os próprios pensamentos. Novamente ele se pegava adimirando demais aquele ser misterioso a sua frente.

Ambos perderam-se por segundos no olhar um do outro. Envolvidos em seus pensamentos. Acordaram do transe quando Katie aproximou-se da mesa com os pedidos. A moça rapidamente serviu-lhes e retirou-se sem olhar para os dois. Sorriram cúmplices porque sabiam que a garota ainda estava envergonhada.

O café da manhã foi animado. Jared e Jensen conversavam, sorriam e contavam piadas. Quem os via, achava que eles se conheciam há anos. Katie observava a sintonia entre os dois enquanto servia as mesas. A moça sorria internamente ao imaginar seu melhor amigo nos braços daquele belo homem. Ela não gostava de Eric e sempre achou que seu "Jay" ainda não havia encontrado o amor de sua vida. Esse pensamento morreu ao vê-lo com o senhor Ackles. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia isso, mas conversaria com o moreno no momento certo.

**J2**

O loiro levou o moreno para o trabalho, mesmo ele lhe explicando que era uma distância de apenas um quarteirão da confeitaria.

Combinaram de conversar à noite. O mais novo propôs um jantar em sua casa. Faria macarrão ao molho com queijo, que era sua especialidade e ponche de uva. Sorriram. Ambos dividiriam nessa noite a dieta imposta a Jared. O outro não relutou, mas se prontificou de levar o ponche.

Ao combinarem o jantar, despediram-se, mas Jensen ficou observando-o antes de entrar em seu carro e pensou em como a vida era estranha. O jovem que agora se afastava era o mesmo que antes podia ser um estranho para ele, mas ao observar o seu olhar quando o segurou nos braços ontem, teve a certeza de que não o abandonaria e atualmente, conhecendo-o um pouco mais, teve a certeza de que estava agindo corretamente.

Sorriu com seu pensamento. Entrou em seu carro e o ligou. Enquanto saia do estacionamento, um outro pensamento surgiu e sem que percebesse, expressou-o por meio de palavras.

- Esse tal de Eric não merece alguém como Jay.

* * *

Agradecimentos: Malukita, Leda, Vitória, Cass, Pandora Patrícia Rodrigues, Mariazinha e Ana Ackles. Obrigada pelos rewies em minhas duas histórias natalinas e adição de minhas histórias aos favoritos por parte de alguns de vocês. Que cada um tenha Um Ano Novo bem iluminado, cheio de realizações e muito sucesso em seu dia-a-dia. Muitos beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Jared e Jensen não me pertencem (o que é uma lástima) mas acredito que pertencem um ao outro, o que me deixa muito feliz.

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Novos amigos e uma decisão

Passaram-se dois dias desde a consulta de Jared e enquanto sua amizade com Jensen se intensificava , Eric não o procurara para conversarem. O moreno tentou por três vezes falar ao telefone com o namorado, pela manhã, quando estava no trabalho, mas suas ligações seguiam sempre para a caixa postal. Estava sentado sobre o balcão de sua cozinha, refletindo sobre os acontecimentos desde o início daquele mês, quando sentiu seu celular tocar, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Era Jensen.

- E aí Jay? Está a fim de sair comigo e uns amigos meus? Vai ser divertido.

- Não Jen, obrigado! Não estou com disposição para sair. - Estava triste. Sentia falta do namorado.

- Não aceito não como resposta garoto! Em meia hora termino o expediente na empresa e vou para casa. Passo às 20 horas para te buscar. Esteja pronto! – E desligou, deixando Jared sorrindo com o seu jeito decidido.

Ao desligar o telefone, o loiro não pode deixar de sorrir. Sentia-se bem em falar com o garoto. Na verdade, não percebera, mas seu humor antes ácido e ríspido sempre que chegava a empresa, havia mudado para uma postura suave e gentil aos olhos daqueles que conviviam com ele. Alona, sua secretária, comentou uma vez quando o loiro sorriu para ela apenas por tê-lo cumprimentado com um bom dia. Sua governanta elogiara o brilho nos seus olhos e a expressão tranquila em seu semblante. Definitivamente, Jared fazia bem a sua vida, mesmo que ainda não compreendesse o significado dessa afirmação.

Ao ouvir o som do telefone desligando, Jaaerd sorriu com o jeito do loiro mas ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Imaginava se teria pique para sair com ele e seus amigos. Não negava que sua nova amizade aquietava as suas tristezas e o motivava a sorrir, mas não conseguia afastar as lembranças do amante. Decepcionado e triste eram expressões que melhor definiam seu atual estado de espírito para com aquele que devotara seu corpo e seus pensamentos, seu amor... Sim amor porque acreditava no sentimento único e restrito e pensava que por Eric, pulsava em si esse sentimento. O jovem não poderia estar mais errado.

_J2_

Jensen chegou no horário marcado para buscar o amigo. Chegou ao apartamento e comentou sobre sua elegância. Jared vestia calça social preta, cinto e sapatos da mesma cor com camisa social azul-claro que realçava o contorno dos seus músculos. Lindo era um adjetivo que o loiro usaria par definir o outro, se fosse do tipo que elogiava homens. O moreno por sua vez expressou a sua admiração comentando o quão bonito ficara o loiro vestindo seu conjunto esporte fino em tom marinho com camisa social branca. O mais velho sentiu-se constrangido com sua espontaneidade. Criou a desculpa de que estavam atrasados e o apressou. O jovem desligou a luz e fechou o apartamento . Ambos pegaram o elevador de descida e seguiram para a garagem.

The right and the reverse, era um local agitado nas noites de Los Angeles no qual bebidas diversas e boa música animavam o ambiente despojado de preconceitos. Dividido por três cores, seus frequentadores recebiam na entrada pulseiras coloridas que os destavam em meio à multidão. A pulseira preta para os héteros, vermelha para os homossexuais e laranja para os bissexuais. As divisões aconteciam por conta de sua clientela diversa, expondo assim opções para um possível relacionamento.

Jared olhava estático para a boate. Era ampla. Tons vermelho com psicografias pretas, ilustravam as paredes. O chão em mármore escuro, emprestava elegância ao modelo rústico do teto, moldado em vidro fumê com um círculo central parcialmente aberto permitindo assim ventilação natural ao ambiente. Havia também três ar condicionados embutidos em lados diferentes das paredes, climatizando melhor o lugar. Sem dúvida um local que fazia jus ao nome.

Escolheram uma mesa próxima a pista de dança e enquanto aguardavam os outros, Jensen pediu um "cubano" e o jovem um ponche sem álcool, devido a medicação que tomava. Conversavam. O loiro notara o desânimo do amigo, então buscava distraí-lo com piadas e trocadilhos infames. Passado um tempo, ambos riam e ironizavam um ao outro em clima de brincadeira. De repente, o loiro acenou com a mão sinalizando onde estavam. Eram os amigos que ele falara e encaminhavam-se à mesa em que estavam os dois.

Chris, Steve, Jaison e Traci Dinwiddie eram os melhores amigos de Jensen. Conheciam-se há anos. Juntos saiam, conversavam e dividiam os problemas. O que acontecia a um, afetava os outros. Irmãos devotados a um sentimento de amizade compartilhado entre eles, mesmo sem o parentesco co-sanguíneo. O loiro os apresentou a Jared. Quando estendeu a mão, o jovem notou que ambos usavam pulseiras indicativas à heterossexualidade assim como o empresário, o que o constrangeu e o deixou de certa forma encabulado porque apesar de não se envergonhar de sua opção sexual, não sabia se seria bem recebido por eles. Percebendo seu constrangimento, Chris Kane falou calmamente:

- Falo por todos nós que é um prazer conhecê-lo Padalecki. O Jen nos falou sobre você. Confiamos em seu julgamento, então se ele é seu amigo, considere-se nosso também.

O moreno se sentiu mais confiante. Eles eram como Jensen: reservados, elegantes, sinceros e agradáveis.

A mesa em que estavam era a mais animada. Jared foi o centro das atenções àquela noite. Constantemente, respondia às perguntas dos outros, principalmente de Traci e Steve. Eles demonstravam mais curiosidade em saber sobre a vida do jovem e ele pacientemente falou sobre sua sexualidade, seus pais, seu trabalho, estudos e como conhecera o loiro. Jensen observava-o atento e irradiava alegria. Via-o sorrir devido às bobagens de seus companheiros e a preocupação não se fazia presente em seu semblante jovial. O garoto entrara sem constrangimento na brincadeira de Jason que fingia um romance às escondidas com Steve. Sem dúvidas o mais velho fez bem em não deixá-lo sozinho em seu apartamento.

Apesar das pulseiras que usavam, eles recusaram as cantadas que ambos receberam das pessoas daquele local. Afinal, era uma noite entre amigos. Um engraçadinho até tentou agarrar Jared para beijá-lo, quando foi ao banheiro, mas o loiro viu a cena e partiu para cima do cara, o que causou intimidação no mesmo que não mexeu mais com ele. Bebiam a terceira rodada de "cubano" com fundu de queijo para degustar, quando uma loira já conhecida por Jensen chegou sorrateiramente por trás, o abraçando pela cintura e falou sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Acha que eu esqueci o convite que te fiz há alguns dias?

Surpresa, decepção e raiva. Não mais lembrava da existência daquela mulher. Aliás, sairam duas vezes e foi divertido, mas não pretendia reencontrá-la novamente. Disfarçando seus sentimentos, virou-se em sua direção e desfez o abraço. Tentou sorrir da maneira mais educada possível antes de falar:

- Danneel, o que você faz aqui? – Perguntou olhando-a com curiosidade.

- Eu liguei para o seu apartamento e a governanta me disse onde você estava. E você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz, afinal foi aqui que nos conhecemos. – Falou a mulher, de uma forma melosa.

- Você já o viu. É melhor ir procurar outra pessoa para azucrinar. – Traci falou ríspida. Lembrava o quanto a loira havia se oferecido para Jensen na noite em que eles se conheceram.

- Boa noite para você também querida! Kane, Steve, jason, que bom revê-los! – Falou irônica.

Os três homens apenas acenaram a cabeça para a jovem. Não a conheciam bem. Apenas o suficiente para não irem com a cara dela. Superficialidade, falsidade e hipocrisia, essas eram algumas qualidades que enxergaram na moç, desde o momento em que o loiro deixou-a sentar à mesa com eles, há uma semana atrás.

- Jensen, por que não vamos a um lugar mais reservado para conversarmos melhor e depois sairmos?

- Hoje não dá Dan. É uma noite entre amigos e estou me divertindo muito com eles.

- A moça retirou seu olhar de Jensen e olhou um a um dos amigos dele. Então notou Jared e ao visualizar a cor de sua pulseira, falou irônica:

- garoto, você é gay! Sou uma pessoa curiosa. Diga-me como é se relacionar com outros homens?

- Melhor do que se relacionar com uma mulher qualquer. – Respondeu calmo encarando a outra.

Nesse momento, Traci levantou para ir buscar mais uma bebida. Precisava de uma para suporta tamanha superficialidade, no entanto, tomou uma atitude à moda "barraco armado" com o que ouviu da outra garota.

- Por que? Porque você gosta de ser como uma mulher qualquer para os homens? – Ao pronunciar tais palavras, Danneel não esperava a tapa que levou no rosto. Perdeu o equilíbrio e foi amparada por Jensen.

- Você está louca? – Gritou para a morena, já recomposta, fazendo a música parar e as pessoas a sua volta olharem na direção deles. Era realmente uma mulher sem compostura.

- Louca eu vou ficar se você o ofender novamente ou a qualquer um dos rapazes dessa mesa. – A morena falava com elegância e firmeza na voz.

- Eu não disse nada demais sobre ele. Apenas era uma curiosidade minha. – Fazia-se de vítima. O dom para o drama se mostrava em suas palavras vazias.

- Eu também não te bati. Acariciei o teu rosto com a minha mão. – E dizendo isso, aproximou-se novamente da loira que procurou esconderijo atrás de Jensen.

- Garotas, por favor, sem escândalos! – O homem falou preocupado, pois conhecia o temperamento da amiga quando era para defender algum deles. E com o jovem descobriu que ela não agiria diferente. A morena baixa virava uma leoa quando alguém mexia com quem amava.

- Tudo bem Jensen, por você, mas escolha ou nós ou ela. E dizendo isso seus amigos levantaram inclusive Jared e ao ver a cena, seu coração acelerou mais rápido. Não os trocaria por Danneel ou por quem fosse. Eram uma unidade composta por partes diferentes.

Antes que o loiro se pronunciasse a favor do quarteto, os acompanhantes da loira vieram à mesa para levá-la para casa. Presenciaram o ocorrido, mas não foram solidários a ela. Quando perceberam os ânimos melhorarem, chamaram-na, se retirando os três do ambiente. Genevieve Cortese e Misha Collins chegaram junto com a moça. Sabiam do seu interesse pelo herdeiro dos Ackles e juntos, ajudariam-na a conquistá-lo e o plano começaria supostamente aquela noite, mas não contavam com o ocorrido.

A música voltou a tocar e as pessoas voltaram ao entusiasmo que o The right and the Reverse causava. Jensen observou a expressão do jovem. Estava preocupado com ele. Sabia de sua força de vontade e mesmo sendo um garoto, desde cedo enfrentara dificuldades emocionais. Primeiro com a morte dos pais, depois com a descoberta do tumor e então seu namorado o havia abandonado por seu estado de saúde atual. Ele não reclamava, mas o loiro aprendeu a decifrar o que o olhar dele transmitia, mesmo o conhecendo a pouco tempo.

Kane puxou conversa e chamou o garçom para mais uma rodada de bebidas e ponche com petiscos. Sendo o mais experiente do grupo, sabia que se permanecesse o silêncio entre eles haveria apenas a alternativa de irem para casa. Não seria justo para ambos.

Às doze e quarenta e cinco da noite resolveram ir embora pois todos tinham que cumprir seus horários de trabalho no dia seguinte.

Traci levou Chris, Steve e Jason para casa, enquanto Jensen levou o moreno para o seu apartamento. Ele resolveu respeitar o silêncio do amigo, durante o percurso. Imaginava o que se passava com ele. Sentimentos conflitantes de carinho e tristeza habitavam os olhos daquele que lhe despertara cuidados, desde aquela segunda-feira em que o amparou em seus braços. Esperava que a idiotice daquela garota fútil, não fosse levada a sério. Queria certificasse que sua integridade moral não fora danificada, mas temia trazer à tona as lembranças do escárnio sem sentido de uma mulher que ele se arrependeu de ter conhecido. Foi com esses pensamentos que o loiro chegou ao apartamento do outro e o deixou no portão de entrada. Observou-o atravessar o vasto jardim do condomínio, sob seu olhar preocupado.

Jared não pronunciou uma só palavra com o amigo durante o trajeto para casa. Não estava com raiva dele. Não poderia. Não fora o culpado por aquela mulher deselegante o confrontar sobre sua opção sexual porque desde que assumiu sua homossexualidade ainda na adolescência, após seu namoro com Caio, recebeu incondicionalmente o apoio de seus pais e para ele isso era o que bastava. O que o chateou foi o fato de alguém como Jensen, envolver-se com uma mulher tão frívola como aquela. Como se não bastasse a angústia que sentia pelo abandono recente, ela se mostrou disposta a conquistar o loiro e isso o incomodou muito. Temia isso. Não sabia dizer o quão importante era a amizade do empresário à sua vida. Preferiu encostasse ao banco do carro e refletir sobre seus pensamentos. Acreditava que sua carência afetiva mostrava os primeiros resquícios de uma possível depressão. Mas o que o jovem não sabia, era que ele não poderia estar mais enganado.

O apartamento iluminado apenas pela luz do abajur e o silêncio daquela sala de estar, incomodava sua personalidade doce e gentil. Jared adentrou o cômodo a passos lentos e encaminhou-se à janela fechada. Ao abri-la, sentiu o frio da madrugada acariciar sua pele lhe trazendo sensação de conforto e bem estar. Olhou as horas no pequeno relógio em formato de lua, sobre a mesa de centro. Eram uma e vinte da manhã e mesmo com o avanço da madrugada, o sono não se fazia presente, apesar do seu corpo cansado. Olhou para o céu. Observava as estrelas adornadas pelo brilho reluzente da lua nova. Lembrou-se de tempos em que a essa hora, estaria envolvido em braços fortes, sendo amado e desejado com intensidade mútua. Afugentou tais pensamentos. Estaria se tornando um nostálgico? Decididamente não optaria por sentir-se assim. Além disso, não permitiria que a noite com Jensen e seus queridos amigos, perdesse parcialmente o brilho por pensar na pessoa errada. Decidido, pegou o celular e discou o número conhecido, seria essa sua última tentativa antes da desistência.

Viu seu celular vibrar sobre a mesa de vidro. Olhou o visor e constatou o que temia. Jared. Surpreso, Eric oscilava se deveria ou não atender a ligação do outro. Precisavam conversar. Durante o dia, o jovem tentou por três vezes se comunicar com ele, mas havia programado o celular para que o número do moreno ou de qualquer um de seus amigos, fosse diretamente encaminhado para a caixa postal. E mais uma vez ele buscava sua atenção aquela hora da manhã. Largou os documentos que lia sobre a mesa e diferente das outras vezes, deixou o celular tocar até o outro desistir da tentativa. Sendo que desta vez, Eric ouviu apenas uma vez a insistência do aparelho, então concluiu para si que o jovem havia desistido por aquela noite.

Jared sabia que o namorado estava acordado a essa hora. Com o celular em mãos, aguardava ansioso que ele atendesse porque diferente de antes, a ligação chamava, mas sua tentativa fora inútil porque ele não atendeu. Acreditou em uma falsa esperança silenciosamente prometida por aquele simples barulho ecoando em seu celular, em mais uma tentativa frustrada. Pousou o aparelho sobre a mesa de centro e olhou mais uma vez para a beleza do céu, daquela madrugada de sexta-feira. O relógio marcava uma e cinqüenta da manhã, o calendário lembrava a sexta-feira do mês de agosto, seu mês preferido e a partir daquele dia, reescreveria o rumo de sua vida e nela não mais existiria alguém chamado Eric.

**Respondendo aos rewies.**

**Malukita - **Com certeza o Eric não merece o nosso Jay e realamente ele é uma pessoa que já sofreu um pouco na vida, mas o sofrimento um dia passa, concorda? E você tem razão, ele e o Jen são fofos juntos. Beijos.

**Casamy - **I was very happy to receive your rewie. Did you know that you are the second foreigner who reads my story? Thank you for you participaton. Kisses.

* * *

**1- **Pessoal, o próximo capítulo de Sweet August vai demorar um pouco porque vou viajar nesta quinta. Feliz Ano Novo.

**2- **Fico tão triste quando olho as estatísticas e vejo que muitos acompanham a minha história e poucos mandam rewies. Não custa nada. è só clicar no balãozinho e mesmo que você seja um leitor anônimo, eu terei o maior prazer em ler e responder o seu rewie no próximo capítulo. Então pense nisso, ok?

**3- **Próximo ao fim do mês, vou postar uma nova fic paralela a Sweet August, ela se chama "Almas Acorrentadas". Espero que gostem.


	7. Chapter 7

Dedico esse capítulo aos Piauienses e Mineiros. O mês passado visitei o estado de Minas Gerais e esse mês o Piauí. Cara, eu não me canso de repetir que o Brasil é lindo e quero poder visitar mais estados desse país, mas todos merecem o meu obrigado. Não importa de que estado você seja.

* * *

Capítulo 7 – O começo de um final de semana inesquecível

Jared foi acordado pelo toque do seu celular. Atendeu-o com sua cordialidade habitual apesar de sonolento, o que não passou despercebido pelo outro. Sorriu, ao reconhecer a voz de Jensen.

- Não me diga que o dorminhoco esqueceu que hoje é sexta-feira e que tem trabalho? – Falou o loiro entre sorrisos.

- Jen! Bom dia! Aconteceu alguma coisa para você me ligar tão cedo?

- Bom dia Jay! Bem, eu fiquei preocupado com você pelo que aconteceu na boate.

- Sinceramente, eu não me importei com o que aquela garota falou. Além disso, se não tivesse aceitado o seu convite, não teria conhecido pessoas tão maravilhosas como seus amigos. Depois de você, é claro. – Ambos sorriram.

- Eu acredito em você, Jay, mas você saiu apressado. Não se despediu de mim.

Por alguns instantes, o jovem pensou em sua atitude para com o amigo. Ele tinha razão. Fora mal educado. Jensen não merecia isso.

- Jen, desculpe-me! Eu não tive a intenção de lhe ignorar. Jamais faria isso com alguém, principalmente com você.

- Eu sei que o conheço há poucos dias, mas sua amizade é importante para mim. Então, fiquei preocupado. – Foi sincero. Jensen não se envergonhava de sua lealdade aos amigos.

- Eu também me sinto assim em relação a você. Seremos grandes amigos ainda, Jen. E não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Sério!

- É assim que se fala garoto. Sabe, um pouco antes das sete horas, Traci me ligou e convidou a nós dois para irmos a sua casa de campo próximo ao lago Green. Ela chamou o Steve, Kane e Jason

também. Reunir-nos-emos às seis da tarde na casa de Steve para irmos juntos. São apenas três horas de viagem. O que me diz?

Ponderou em sua resposta. Pensou em negar, mas por que faria isso? Havia decidido que Eric seria passado e mesmo ainda sentindo falta dele, não se permitiria abater por aquele que o abandonou. Aceitou o convite. Sabia que ao lado de Jensen e seus amigos, o final de semana seria divertido. Precisava disso.

- É claro que eu vou. À tarde, quando retornar do almoço, levarei comigo minha mochila com algumas coisas e após o expediente, posso ir para a casa de campo, desde que você me passe a localização e o endereço.

- Não precisa garoto, eu vou buscá-lo. Passarei primeiro em casa e antes das seis, lhe pego no trabalho, combinado?

- Por mim tudo bem. Até mais tarde, então. – Jared desligou o telefone. Estava feliz. Passaria o fim de semana ao lado de Traci, Steven, Chris e Jason, mas principalmente, passá-lo-ia ao lado de Jensen. Esse último pensamento o envolveu em uma sensação de paz. O jovem desejou que o dia passasse rápido para que o fim de tarde trouxesse consigo aquele que lhe devotava amizade e cuidados.

**J2**

A viagem foi tranqüila. As estradas de Los Angeles estavam calmas para o tráfego dos motoristas, apesar do fim de semana que se aproximava. Os cinco amigos seguiram em dois carros distintos: Jensen com Jared em sua BMW e Traci em seu porsh, levando os outros rapazes. O percurso levou menos de três horas. Eram oito e quarenta e cinco da noite quando chegaram à casa de campo.

Ao descerem do carro, Jared não escondeu o seu fascínio pelo lugar. Apesar da noite cobrir parcialmente o ambiente natural, pode perceber sua beleza. Havia duas casas próximas em estilo Holandês. A maior para Traci quando resolvia passar alguns dias longe da cidade grande e uma menor para o caseiro Jim Beaver e sua esposa Hellen Harvely Beaver. Elas eram brancas, com tetos e chaminés em cor tabaco. Havia uma vasta grama natural, podada, ao redor das casas. A residência do caseiro tinha um pequeno jardim composto por rosas vermelhas, tulipas e lírios do campo, ambas separadas em fileiras. A vegetação local era de um verde vívido. Havia também um lago transparente como um espelho, com árvores rasteiras contornando espaços aleatórios.

O jovem olhava boquiaberto. Era uma visão romântica e bela. Imaginava que se não tivesse aceitado o convite de Jensen, perderia a oportunidade de relaxar e se divertir porque já chorara o suficiente em quase uma semana. – Chega! – Concluiu com convicção para si mesmo, em pensamento, ainda observando a casa de campo.

Jensen via o jovem sorrir como uma criança e sentia-se em paz por isso. Algo bom inundava seu ser e ele se pegou admirando demais as feições felizes do moreno. Mudou o seu campo de visão antes que mais alguém percebesse. Mais uma vez pensou em como estava estranho desde que seu novo amigo adentrou em sua vida.

Traci os chamou. Ela fechava o seu carro enquanto Jim levava sua bagagem para a casa principal. Passariam o fim de semana e voltariam para casa somente segunda, às três da manhã. Teriam tempo para o descanso antes de mais uma semana de trabalho. Semana essa que Jared torcia que demorasse a chegar, porque passaria dois dias na companhia de Jensen e essa ideia o deixava ainda mais sorridente.

Jim Beaver os aguardava dentro da casa. Hellen havia acendido as luzes e aberto as janelas para ventilar o ambiente. Por dentro os cômodos eram espaçosos e limpos. Na sala principal, uma lareira na parede oposta à porta de entrada, aquecia o lugar. Também havia uma grande janela, com cortinas finas, ao lado da porta de entrada. No centro da sala, um sofá com três lugares, uma poltrona e um piano de cauda. Próximo a ele, uma escada dava acesso ao andar de cima, no qual a morena mandara construir três quartos: o primeiro para ela mesma e os outros dois, com três camas em cada um, para os visitantes. Jensen chamou Jared para dividirem o terceiro quarto, já que os outros rapazes tinham escolhido o segundo.

Na casa ao lado, a senhora Harvely preparava o jantar, tendo o cuidado em preparar algo para Jared de acordo com a recomendação médica, explicada por Jensen. Hellen sempre fazia as vontades de Traci, por isso preparou também sua comida favorita: lasanha. Amava o fato de ter "sua menina" ao seu lado, mesmo que por apenas um fim de semana. Embora a morena fosse grandinha, ainda a tratava com o mesmo cuidado e carinho oferecidos desde quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Quando a senhora Dinwiddie morreu, Hellen há dois anos era casada com o senhor Single e juntos assumiram a responsabilidade de educar a menina porque o senhor Dinwiddie sempre se dedicara aos negócios e deixava a criação da filha, uma responsabilidade somente da esposa. Elas se amavam tal qual mãe e filha e sempre que podia, a garota corria para os braços da mulher que aprendeu a chamar de mãe.

**J2**

Jensen procurava Jared por toda a casa. Ao desfazerem suas malas, o garoto tomou banho, trocou suas roupas e antes de sair, disse-lhe que faria um passeio. Nada demais. O problema era que, primeiro, isso foi há duas horas atrás e segundo, não lembrava o lugar que ele disse que ia. Kane veio chamá-lo para jantar, mas o loiro se recusou e enquanto os outros sentavam à mesa para comer, finalmente lembrou que o moreno estaria próximo ao lago. Subiu as escadas e pegou um de seus casacos de flanela, antes de sair em busca do amigo.

Ele observava a beleza daquela noite sem lua. A água límpida do lago, refletia o brilho das estrelas. O jovem estava sentado na grama, abraçado a suas pernas. Perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou quando alguém sentou ao seu lado. Acordou de seus devaneios, quando sentiu que gentilmente, um casaco fora colocado sobre seus ombros. Olhou para o lado e sorriu com alegria ao ver Jensen que também lhe sorriu em resposta, ajudando-o em seguida a vestir o casaco, pois a noite estava fria.

- Hellen serviu o jantar. Os outros já estão à mesa. Por que não entramos? Não está com fome? – Perguntou calmo, o mais velho.

- Obrigado. Vou ficar mais um tempo aqui observando a noite.

- Posso ficar com você e lhe fazer companhia?

- Claro que sim Jen! Eu adoraria.

Houve silêncio entre os dois. Mesmo receoso Jensen perguntou:

- Jay, sei que não é da minha conta, mas... – Respirou fundo, voltou sua atenção para o céu, antes de continuar.– Você estava pensando

em Eric, não estava? – A pergunta sou mais como uma afirmação. O moreno o olhou com carinho e respondeu:

- Juro que não! Na verdade, eu estava pensando em como seria incrível se minha mãe estivesse aqui nesse momento. Eu adorava observar a noite, as estrelas do céu e a lua, em companhia dela. Sabe Jen, ela deitava minha cabeça em seu colo e alisava os meus cabelos. Passávamos horas assim e meu pai sempre vinha nos buscar para dormir. – Sorriu triste ao relatar as lembranças e não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima solitária que escorreu de seus olhos.

No mesmo momento, Jensen ergueu sua mão e com o polegar, a enxugou bem devagar. Trouxe-o de encontro a si e o abraçou. O jovem manteve a cabeça encostada em seu peito e se aninhou ao amigo, permitindo aprofundar o abraço.

- Não quero você triste. Saiba que meus amigos também são seus. Eles adoram você. Desde aquela noite, na boate. – Falou baixo.

- Eu sei e agradeço. – Sussurrou para o amigo.

- Olha, por que você não para de agradecer? Você não está em dívida conosco, Jay! Amizade não se paga, se conquista a cada dia.

- Tenho medo que cansem de mim, por eu ser um tolo sentimental.

Jensen afrouxou um pouco o abraço, apenas para falar olhando nos olhos do garoto:

- Ser sentimental não é um defeito. E nós aceitamos você como é. Principalmente eu. Entendeu? – O jovem balançou a cabeça, indicando que sim.

O moreno voltou a abraçá-lo. Permaneceram mais alguns minutos assim. Observavam juntos a beleza daquela noite fria, mas serena. Não perceberam que a poucos metros de onde estavam Traci os observava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Desde a primeira vez que os viu juntos, na boate, percebeu algo especial entre os dois, mas não quis se precipitar. Agora, depois de ter ouvido parcialmente a conversa entre eles e presenciado o carinho de um para o outro, tinha certeza de que ambos, não sentiam somente amizade. Entrou antes que sua curiosidade despertasse o interesse de mais alguém e o momento entre Jared e Jensen fosse quebrado.

Após o Jantar todos foram para seus quartos, com exceção de Jared e Jensen, que ao entrarem, foram para a cozinha. Hellen esquentou o jantar e os serviu. Em seguida ela foi para casa, passando instruções para que não mexessem na louça suja porque ela limparia tudo no dia seguinte. E assim fizeram. Após jantarem, conversaram um pouco mais, próximos a lareira ainda acesa. Encaminharam-se ao quarto que dividiam, quase uma hora depois. Acordariam cedo e apesar do loiro não gostar dessa ideia, queria cavalgar pelas colinas com o amigo. Iriam juntos, percorrer as belezas daquele lugar.

**J2**

Fazia frio. A geada matinal cobria parcialmente o céu de cinza e apesar do vento e da temperatura ambiente medir 10 graus, Jared acordara às cinco da manhã. Após sua higiene pessoal, agasalhou-se e junto com Traci e Kane, foram cavalgar pelas colinas. Havia chamado o loiro, mas como ele pediu mais cinco minutos de sono, resolveu deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais. Ficou com pena de chamá-lo novamente pelo jeito manhoso que ele falou.

Jensen queria cavalgar com seu amigo. Queria mostrar ao jovem as belezas que o verde daquele lugar guardava. Fora dormir pensando nisso, mas quando foi acordado, sentiu o frio e uma sensação gostosa de torpor invadiu seu corpo. Estava bem em sua caminha macia cujo edredom lhe aquecia. Pediu mais cinco minutos e mergulhou novamente em um sono profundo. Porém, passados quase meia hora, sonhou que alguém cavalgava próximo às colinas e de repente perdia o equilíbrio e caia do cavalo. Acordou assustado, chamando alto o nome daquele que temia que estivesse machucado:

- Jay!

Apoiava-se sobre os ombros dos amigos. Jared estava pálido e respirava devagar. Quase desmaiara. Cavalgava próximo às colinas. Ele ao meio, Kane ao seu lado esquerdo e Traci ao direito. Repentinamente sentiu tontura. Há quase uma semana isso não acontecia desde o inicio de seu tratamento. Perdeu o equilíbrio e tombou para trás e se seus amigos não estivessem tão próximos, teria ido ao chão. Eles o seguravam pela cintura e praticamente o arrastavam. De olhos fechados e sem forças, apoiava sua cabeça em Traci. Hellen e Jim que estavam na casa principal, assustados com a cena, não tiveram tempo de socorrê-lo. Ouviram o barulho de alguém descendo, às pressas a escada. Era Jensen e quando ele viu a situação do moreno, correu em sua direção, tomou-o em seus braços e pediu a senhora Harvely e sua amiga que o acompanhasse ao quarto, pois cuidaria dele. O jovem circulou seus braços no pescoço do outro e manteve sua cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

O mais velho subiu as escadas devagar. Temia que a tontura que o garoto sentia aumentasse. Hellen abriu a porta do quarto e puxou o edredom para que o homem o deitasse devagar. Kane, que ficara atônito com a cena, também subiu ao quarto acompanhado pelo senhor Beaver e antes que lhe pedissem, o rapaz tomou a liberdade de abrir o guarda-roupas e retirar de lá uma pequena caixa marrom. Nela continha insulina e remédios de controle ao tumor. Colocou-a sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Jensen gentilmente pediu que os outros saíssem, pois o quarto apesar de grande estava apertado pela quantidade de pessoas presentes. Depois a fechou, sentou próximo ao jovem e falou olhando em seus olhos um pouco desfocados:

- Jay, diga-me com sinceridade, você esqueceu de tomar algum dos remédios?

- Desculpe-me Jen. Desde ontem eu não injeto a insulina. – Com o olhar reprovador, o mais velho disse:

- Olhe Jared, você sabe que não pode se dar ao luxo de fugir da medicação. Por Deus! E se você tivesse se machucado? Se estivesse sozinho nessa hora? Você sabe...

Sentiu uma imensa alegria lhe invadir o peito. Apesar de estar levando uma bronca, via claramente naqueles lindos olhos, preocupação, carinho, amizade, amor... Amor? Que pensamento foi esse?

- Calma Jared. Não confunda os sentimentos. Jen é seu melhor amigo só isso. – Disse para si mesmo, em pensamento, procurando mudar sua linha de raciocínio.

O loiro continuava falando, enquanto o moreno o observava. Estava feliz. Nem se quer ouvia mais o que o outro dizia tamanha alegria que sentia pela dedicação devotada.

- O que você me diz, hein? – Perguntou o mais velho após o sermão.

- Obrigado! – Jensen o olhou assustado.

- O quê? Obrigado?

- Sim! Obrigado por ser meu melhor amigo e cuidar de mim melhor do que eu mesmo.

Jensen perdeu a reação. Ainda estava chateado com a negligência do rapaz a si mesmo, mas essa resposta o pegou desprevenido. Desconversou. Pegou a caixinha de remédios, tirou a insulina e preparou-o para injetá-la.

Quando sentiu o líquido injetado em uma das veias do seu braço esquerdo, sentiu-se relaxado e o sono adentrou os seus sentidos. Fechou os olhos e antes de adormecer completamente, ouviu o som de uma voz especial.

- Durma, meu amigo! Quando você acordar vou estar ao seu lado.

E mais uma vez Traci observara a cena. Quando Jensen retirou os outros do quarto, ela fingiu ir para o seu, mas ao estar só no corredor, abriu um pouco a porta e escutou o diálogo entre os dois. Era amiga dele há anos e sabia muito sobre o loiro, até mais do que ele mesmo. Sua intuição não falhava e algo lhe dizia que uma história de amor recíproca, surgiria daquela amizade. Mas temia que o outro não enxergasse isso por ser alguém que nutria uma vida pessoal fútil e imune aos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Perdida em seus devaneios, não percebeu quando o homem se aproximou e puxou a porta com força. A garota perdeu o equilíbrio e se segurou nas laterais da porta. Olhou fixo para o amigo que lhe perguntou entre duvidoso e raivoso:

- Eu posso saber o que você estava fazendo, escondida atrás da porta?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Sol Padakles- **Obrigada querida. Saber que você considera a minha fic viciante, não tem preço. Ela foi pensada e projetada com tanto amor... Beijos e obrigada por sair do anônimato. Cada opinião sobre minhas histórias é muitíssimo importante.

**Casammy-**Yes, I agree with you. I love the sweet and helpless Jay and Jen taking care of him, but while it is sweet, Jay is firm when making decisions and courageous chase the pair believes.  
Thank you for continuing monitoring.  
Kisses.

**Malukita- **Não fica bravinha com o Jen, amore. Ele ia defender o Jay de uma outra maneira. É que a Traci é como nós. Verdadeiras leoas quando defendemos alguém especial e que amamos. Você é assim? Por que eu sou. He,he,he. E quanto ao primeiro beijo deles, calma que muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer.

**Patrícia Rodrigues- **Desculpa fofa se eu tinha esquecido de responder alguma mensagem sua, viu? E eu também adoro o Jay com vinte e dois ou vinte e três anos e sendo cuidado pelo Jen mais experiente e mais velho. Obrigada por sempre acompanhar. Beijos!

**Sandra Santos- **Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio e obrigada ainda mais por ter saído dos anônimos e me agraciado com sua opinião. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**UchihaLuci****, Vitória Winchester e Zillam Sup, **obrigada pelos comentários de vocês e espero que continuem acompanhando e me deixando saber se estão gostando. Beijos.

Pessoal, deixem seus comentários. Eles pagam o salário do(a) escritor(a). Eu terei o maior prazer em ler e comentar. E se você for anônimo, clique no balãozinho no fim da história e mande o seu comentário. Não dói, sabia? Beijos.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Sentimento além da amizade

- Vamos Traci, responda a minha pergunta! O que você fazia escondida atrás da porta? – Jensen perguntou novamente visivelmente irritado.

A morena pensou por alguns segundos. Não queria comentar com o amigo sobre suas suspeitas. Conhecia-o. Sabia que ele se recusaria a admitir que nutria sentimentos além de amizade por alguém. Ele não era adepto a romances. Guardaria suas desconfianças consigo e no momento certo teria uma conversa com ele.

- Jensen, por que a irritação? Você não imaginou que os outros e eu estivéssemos preocupados com o garoto? – Falou firme fingindo indignação.

O loiro a olhou desconfiado, perguntando em seguida:

- Traci, me fale a verdade! Por que você não bateu na porta e pediu para entrar? Desde quando você está escondida?

Como uma criança pega de surpresa pela sua mentira, a mulher ficou sem reação, então resolveu admitir parcialmente a verdade.

- Tudo bem, eu confesso. Estava sim escondida porque eu queria ajudar a tomar conta do Jared. Caramba Jen! Será que você não entende que o que acontece a vocês me preocupa?

Ela não mentiu ao dizer tais palavras. Realmente a morena cuidava dos seus amigos com instinto maternal. Kane, Steve, Jason e o próprio Jensen, respeitavam e admiravam esse lado dela. Com Jared não seria diferente.

Jensen a ouviu com atenção. Deu um longo suspiro, olhou para o garoto adormecido na cama a sua frente, antes de se voltar para a amiga e falar:

- Desculpe-me. Eu não quis ser egoísta, mas ao vê-lo tão frágil, eu fiquei muito preocupado, não pensei na preocupação de vocês. Sabe Traci, o Jay já passou por muitas coisas ruins. Não quero vê-lo sofrendo mais. Eu vou ajudá-lo a superar sua doença. Quero ajudá-lo.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, meu anjo! Você sabe que eu te amo e para mim vocês dois e os outros sempre serão os irmãos que não tive. – Disse de maneira carinhosa, abraçando-o. Após soltá-lo do abraço, segurou em suas mão, olhou em seus olhos e falou com calma:

- Faça-mos assim: você vai tomar um bom banho e escova os seus dentes. Depois vai tomar o café da manhã.

Ela viu que ele ia protestar e concluiu sem chances para negativas:

- Jen! Quando o Jay acordar vai precisar de você e se não se alimentar ficará fraco, então ele não poderá ficar sob os seus cuidados.

O loiro se deu por vencido. Traci tinha razão. Encaminhou-se ao guarda-roupas, pegou sua toalha, roupas limpas e utensílios para higiene pessoal. Foi para o banheiro em silêncio, envolvido em suas preocupações. A morena observava-o com atenção. Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si, ela olhou para Jared e com um sorriso comentou baixinho:

- É garoto, você conquistou um grande sentimento do meu melhor amigo e esse feito ninguém havia conseguido antes.

Aproximadamente quinze minutos depois, o loiro retornou ao quarto. Puxou uma poltrona e sentou ao lado do jovem. Sua amiga tentou novamente convencê-lo a descer e comer alguma coisa, mas ele foi irredutível em afirmar que não estava com fome. Ficaria no quarto e cuidaria de Jared. A mulher se deu por vencida. Levantou da cadeira em que estava, abriu a porta e antes de sair do quarto, avisou que a chamasse caso precisasse de alguma coisa.

**J2**

Jensen o observava dormir. Vê-lo assim com o semblante relaxado, alheio a qualquer problema, trazia-lhe uma sensação de paz, como se estivesse cuidando de uma parte sua. Pensava em como em menos de uma semana, aquele garoto com olhos de filhotinho, havia conquistado seus amigos e ele. O homem não entendia que tipo de amizade era essa que sentia, mas acreditava que isso acontecia por Jared ser uma criatura doce e gentil. Em partes, ele tinha razão. O que não imaginava era que desde a primeira vez em que mergulhou em seu olhar, encontrou uma parte de si que estava perdida.

Deixou-se envolver pela contemplação ao amigo. Segurou em sua mão direita e aproximando mais a poltrona da cama do jovem continuava velando seu sono. Vencido pela sonolência, graças ao silêncio daquela manhã, adormeceu segurando a mão do seu protegido.

Sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mão. Como não tinha o sono pesado, acordou e abriu os olhos devagar. O moreno o olhava com tranquilidade e sorria de maneira que evidenciava as covinhas em suas bochechas. Distraiu-se, envolvido em admiração àquele sorriso antes de assustar-se com alguém batendo à porta. Soltou a mão do outro, ajeitando-se melhor na poltrona antes de perguntar quem era.

Traci havia pedido a Hellen que preparasse suco de laranja com hortelã e biscoitos caseiros. Estava preocupada com Jensen e Jared pois ambos não tinham se alimentado. Quase uma hora depois de tê-los deixado a sós, subiu novamente e bateu na porta. Quando o amigo perguntou quem era, respondeu calma e em seguida entrou. Sorriu ao ver o garoto acordado.

- Você nos deixou muito preocupados, sabia? – Falou a mulher.

- Desculpe-me! Não foi a minha intenção. – Nesse momento tentou levantar. Jensen o ajudou, encostando-o na cabeceira da cama.

- Não se desculpe! Apenas não esqueça de tomar os remédios e seguir a alimentação que o médico prescreveu. – Disse o loiro de maneira firme, mas em seu olhar havia preocupação.

- Sim mamãe! Pode deixar! – Jared sorriu abertamente, fazendo os dois amigos rirem também.

- Jay, sei que às vezes eu sou chato, mas nós nos preocupamos com você, cara!

- Você não é chato, Jen. E eu fico muito feliz por você e seus amigos cuidarem de mim. – Falou o jovem olhando para Jensen e Traci.

- Bem, agora que o nosso grandão está melhor, os dois já para baixo! Eu pedi que Hellen lhes preparasse suco e biscoitos. Vocês não vão ficar em jejum. E Jay, suas refeições seguirão o padrão de sua dieta.

O jovem fez uma careta de descontentamento. Não gostava disso. Queria voltar a comer suas comidas favoritas e beber vez ou outra uma cerveja gelada, mas sabia que esse era um luxo que tão cedo não teria. Mas não reclamava. Fora acolhido por pessoas confiáveis e que cuidavam dele. E isso fazia a diferença.

Na cozinha, havia uma grande mesa redonda, feita em madeira mogno, contornada por doze cadeiras do mesmo material. Kane, Steven, Jason, Jim e Hellen, sentaram junto com Traci, Jensen e Jared e enquanto os dois tomavam o café da manhã, seus amigos bombardeavam o moreno com perguntas sobre o seu estado de saúde, ambos sendo repreendidos por Traci.

Após o desjejum, Jensen convidou o garoto para irem ao sótão. Lá era o local em que a morena e os rapazes se reuniam para festejar sempre o aniversário de um deles desde que se conheceram. O gesto se repetiu por oito anos consecutivos, mas os seus trabalhos e a rotina do dia-a-dia, os fizeram abandonar essa confraternização entre amigos por alguns anos até Jared aparecer e surgir a ideia do fim de semana na casa de campo.

Mais uma vez Traci observava atentamente a sintonia entre os dois. Quando o loiro chamou o moreno para o sótão, achou que seria uma nova oportunidade para estarem a sós e quem sabe rolar alguma coisa. Com esse pensamento, arrumou um pretexto para os outros rapazes acompanhá-la à casa do senhor Beaver e deixou instruções para que Hellen não os incomoda-se. A mulher não fez perguntas. Conhecia a sua menina e quando ela agia assim, alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

**J2**

A escada que levava ao sótão, era circular e começava após o quarto de Traci, no mesmo corredor. Jensen abriu a porta dando espaço para o jovem entrar, entrando em seguida. O lugar media seis metros de largura por seis de comprimento. Havia uma janela transparente de frente para a porta de entrada e um pequeno lustre de cristal no teto. O lugar não possuía móveis, mas era mantido limpo e arejado pela senhora Harvely.

Jared se acomodou no chão enquanto o loiro abria a janela. Depois, sentou de frente para o outro e perguntou sorrindo:

- E então? O que achou desse lugar?

- Incrível, cara! Quer dizer que aqui vocês organizavam seus planos mirabolantes? – Sorriram alto com a pergunta do moreno.

- Isso mesmo, Jay. E cuidado! Você pode ser o próximo alvo. – Falou entrando na brincadeira do amigo.

- E eu devo me preocupar com isso, meu senhor? – Falou o garoto imitando um tom de medo.

- Não! Geralmente os meus alvos são acolhidos em meu coração.

Foi como se o tempo ficasse suspenso por alguns segundos. Os dois desfizeram aos poucos o sorriso e se olharam fixamente. Não sabiam dizer o que sentiam naquele momento, até o contato ser quebrado pelo vento forte que adentrara a janela e tocou em seus rostos, fazendo-os um convite mudo para que juntos observassem as belezas além daquele lugar.

Jensen sorriu sem jeito e passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados. Levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar o amigo. Ouviram o convite da natureza. Ficaram próximos à janela observando ao longe as montanhas com pastos verdejantes e um grande rio que corria entre as colinas durante todo o ano.

**- **Harley e Sadie iriam adorar esse lugar! – Comentou o garoto olhando fixo para o horizonte.

- Quem são Harley e Sadie? Perguntou Jensen assustado com o comentário do outro.

- Os dois cachorros vira-latas que eu sonho em ter desde os dez anos de idade. – Falou olhando para o loiro.

- Quer dizer que você gosta de cachorros, Jay? Por que você não os tem?

- Meus pais não gostavam de animais. Aos dezoito anos fui morar sozinho, mas ficava muito ocupado com o trabalho. Quando fui morar com Erick, achei que finalmente os teria, mas ele não gostava de animais, então deixei para lá.

- Não se deve abandonar um sonho por alguém. – Jensen desde o início da conversa, havia desviado o foco de sua visão para Jared.

- Mas quando você julga ter encontrado o seu maior sonho, você é capaz de fazer isso. E eu achei que ele era o amor da minha vida.

Jensen ficou pensativo com o comentário que ouviu e falou sorridente:

- Você é especial Jay. Também é muito diferente das pessoas que eu já conheci.

O moreno, olhou curioso para o amigo. Sabia que seu jeito de ser era diferente de outras pessoas e que muitos lhe diziam ser qualidades inerentes a sua personalidade, mas nunca em seus vinte e três anos, alguém tinha dito que ele era especial e principalmente com tanta sinceridade. Acreditava nisso porque havia brilho nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Sorriu abertamente e mais uma vez suas covinhas se fizeram presentes. Abraçou Jensen com carinho, tendo o seu abraço retribuído de mediato.

Ao soltarem-se do abraço, convidou o loiro:

- Jen, eu tive uma ideia. Por que não vamos explorar essa beleza ai fora, em uma cavalgada? O que me diz? Eu já estou melhor.

- Nem pensar! Por hoje o senhor não sai de casa. Você precisa de repouso. Além do mais está muito frio para alguém doente.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado mandão! Mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem, juro! – Ao girar o corpo para sair daquele lugar, sentiu quando o mais velho segurou em seu pulso e o puxou para aperto de onde ele estava. Não o machucou, mas essa atitude o deixou admirado. Jensen percebeu e explicou novamente com mais calma.

- Sei que pareço mandão, mas você não está bem para andar a cavalo sob essa temperatura. Você é meu melhor amigo. Será que é tão difícil entender que eu me preocupo com seu estado de saúde?

O jovem assentiu e esboçou um sorriso sem graça. Entendia o outro, mas sua atitude o pegou desprevenido.

Jensen o puxou dessa vez pela mão. Trouxe-o junto consigo ao sentar no chão. Encostou suas costas na parede fria e trouxe Jared contra o seu peito, o abraçando com carinho. Permaneceram abraçados, enquanto falava:

- Eu jamais o machucaria. Sei que minha atitude foi possessiva, mas eu só quero protegê-lo. Caso você resolvesse sair, eu o colocaria nos ombros, levaria-o para o quarto que dividimos e pedia a Hellen para nos trancar lá, até você criar juízo. Você ainda sairia lucrando por ter a minha companhia.

Jared gargalhou e em seus pensamentos, reconhecia que aquele sujeito que conhecera, sem dúvidas era uma pessoa rara. Cuidava dos seus protegidos, até deles mesmos. Não tinha como se zangar com alguém assim, mas o jovem não pode evitar um arrepio no corpo ao imaginar sendo carregado por aqueles braços fortes para um quarto em que os dois estariam a sós.

O que sentia por Jensen? O que estava acontecendo com os seus sentimentos? Desde a primeira vez que viu aqueles olhos vívidos quando foi amparado na praça, uma sensação de segurança se apossou de seu ser. Ao lado daquele homem, sentia-se calmo e em paz. Por mais que o abandono de Eric ainda doesse, sentia que ao lado do loiro era o lugar certo para estar, como se houvesse encontrado o seu lar, o seu lugar para amar. Mergulhava em suas indagações, abraçado e protegido, pelo mais velho de todo e qualquer mal que tentasse se aproximar dele.

**J2**

Dizem que quando fazemos algo que gostamos as horas passam e não percebemos. Jared e Jensen ficaram naquele abraço. Conversaram, sorriram e brincaram um com um outro. A sintonia foi quebrada apenas quando Hellen bateu na porta os chamando para almoçar. Passava do meio dia.

Sentados à mesa, com todos reunidos, os amigos de Jensen e o senhor e senhora Beaver, perguntavam constantemente sobre a saúde do garoto, ambos se certificando se o mal estar da manhã não se fazia mais presente. Traci no entanto, era a única que não dizia uma única palavra, mas os seus olhos diziam muito. Ela olhava o loiro e o moreno sentados próximos e mesmo durante o almoço, conversavam àss vezes com as palavras, às vezes com o olhar. Havia brilho quando se olhavam e uma vida que não notara antes existir nos olhos de seu amigo. Talvez não devesse esperar tanto. Amanhã mesmo conversaria com Jensen.

A tarde passou rápida. Como Jensen foi unânime em não deixar Jared sair de casa, ambos os amigos se reuniram na sala de estar e cantaram músicas românticas junto com Jason. Ele dedilhava com maestria o seu violão. À noite a lareira foi acesa e após o jantar, reuniram-se novamente na sala. A conversa fluiu animada, mas como em todo interior, o sono os alcançou cedo. Foram para ao seus quartos e em menos de meia hora, toda a casa estava fechada, escura e silenciosa.

Ao deitar, o jovem moreno rapidamente adormeceu. Sem dúvidas ele era o mais cansado por conta do stress emocional vivido no período da manhã. Jensen antes de deitar, checou a temperatura e pulsação dele e constatando que estavam normais, deitou em sua cama. Não demorou para mergulhar em um sono profundo.

"_O brilho da lua cheia adentrava o grande quarto, iluminando os corpos nus. A janela aberta trazia consigo a brisa fria da madrugada. Ela soprava em sua pele quente como uma leve carícia, arrepiando-o ainda mais. O mais velho deslizava suas mãos fortes por cada parte do seu corpo. O moreno gemia e arfava sentindo também os beijos dele em seu pescoço, entorpecido por tamanho prazer. Sentia-se febril. Inclinava a cabeça para trás e sussurrava o nome daquele que o possuía com desejo, carinho, amor... – Jen!"_

_

* * *

_

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Oli Maria - **Obrigada por atender o meu pedido querida. Você acha mesmo a linguagem que eu uso, um elogio a parte? Muito obrigada! Amei o seu rewie e gostaria de tê-lo nos próximos capítulos. Beijos!

**Malukita - **Obrigada pelos elogios, amiga! Gostou do romântismo? Eu também amei escrever cena do lago. E você tem razão quanto a Traci. Com certeza ela quer ver esses dois felizes e juntos. Muitos Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Sabe Paty, acho que os dois só precisam de um empurrãozinho para se tocarem do amor que compartilham. Não acha? Mas fala sério, eles são lindos juntos, não são? Um beijo e obrigada por sempre estar presente com seus rewies.

**Sol Padackles - **Sabe que quando eu converso com você pelo MSN, eu me animo mais como escritora? É que seus elogios a Sweet August me deixam tod boba Sol e esse carinho que você tem por algo que eu criei, não tem preço. Agora, vamos ver como os nossos meninos lidarão com seus sentimentos quando se tocarem. Beijos!

**Zilliam sup e Victória Winchester, **obrigada por sempre participarem com seus preciosos rewies em minhas fics. Beijos para vocês.

* * *

**1- **Vocês sabem que os rewies animam os escritores, não é? Então deixem um rewie e eu ficari muito feliz. Caso você seja anônimo, clic no balão a baixo da história e deixe sua mensagem comentando o que achou.

**2- **Eu não tenho beta, então todos os erros são meus. Desculpem-me por ter deixado passar algum.

**3- **O dia de postar a fic **Sweet August **é toda quinta e a partir da semana que vem, postarei a fic **"Almas acorrentadas ". **É uma Wincest. Começarei a partir dessa segunda, ok?

**Beijos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Eu te amo

Jared acordou assustado, sentando bruscamente e fastando o lençol do seu corpo. Olhou para Jensen. Temeu que o pequeno barulho o tivesse acordado, mas ele apenas revirou na cama ressonando baixo, envolto em seu sono profundo. O jovem o olhava atônito. Sabia a resposta para aquele sonho. Como pudera não enxergar antes, os próprios sinais de seus sentimentos? Sinais esses que o faziam sorrir com a presença do loiro, fazendo de sua ausência um pesar a sua alegria inata e quando embalado pelos carinhos e cuidados devotados, sentia que estava onde deveria estar e que ao lado daquele homem era o lugar seguro para ficar.

O sonho recente desvendara os mistérios antes escondidos em seus sentimentos. Enxergava o que realmente esses sinais significavam. Sabia que somente a amizade dele já não bastava porque sentia que o amor que tanto buscou na pessoa errada, finalmente acordou para o seu verdadeiro dono. E quanto a Jensen? Será que mesmo sendo hétero, correspondia ao que ele sentia? Não, com certeza não. O mais velho o tinha como seu melhor amigo, sua responsabilidade, seu protegido.

Sentia-se confuso e desolado. Resolveu levantar, pois o sono havia esvaído de seu corpo graças aos seus pensamentos tumultuados. Foi até a janela e vagarosamente a abriu. O vento frio da madrugada veio de encontro a si. Estava quente e excitado devido o sonho recente. Olhou para o azul escuro do céu, pontilhado por pequenos pontos luminosos e brancos. Eram as estrelas que junto com a lua formavam o seu refúgio quando precisava de respostas para as suas indagações, mas agora elas estavam silenciosas, como se partilhassem da mesma angústia do moreno. Sentia-se sufocado e temia perder a amizade do loiro. Deus! Jensen era hétero! Repetia tais palavras em sua mente como um mantra achando que convenceria a si mesmo. Ledo engano.

As lágrimas escorriam abundantes de seus belos olhos claros. Chorava baixo para não acordar o amigo. Deixava sua dor esvair de sua alma na van tentativa de libertar as amarras do seu coração. Nunca fora do tipo que desistia dos seus objetivos. Sempre foi de lutar pelos seus sonhos, mas agora tinha que agir com prudência. Perder Jensen não estava em seus planos e não mais se imaginava sem o brilho daqueles olhos vívidos o olhando com atenção e cuidado. Mergulhar na inércia da sociedade capitalista, sem o conforto do abraço acolhedor do loiro, seria como vagar no limbo à procura de uma redenção que nunca viria.

Precisava se acalmar. Foi ao guarda-roupa e ao abri-lo retirou da gaveta o pequeno lenço que o mais velho dera a ele quando chorou por Eric. Ele foi uma ilusão boa enquanto durou, mas essa mesma ilusão havia sido corrompida pelo prelúdio do verdadeiro amor. Finalmente entendeu o que sentia por aquele que o abandonou. As palavras de sua amiga Katie nunca fizeram tanto sentido como faziam agora. Involuntariamente apertou o lenço entre suas mãos, diante de tais pensamentos. Olhou para o homem adormecido sobre a outra cama e mesmo diante das lágrimas, um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Jensen era especial e de alguma maneira que não compreendia, o completava como pessoa, como ser, mas principalmente, como alma. Lutaria para conquistá-lo e algum dia seria amado por ele independente do tempo que passasse e desprezando os padrões convencionais da sociedade moderna.

Mais calmo e com os pensamentos menos agitados fechou a janela do mesmo modo que a abriu: bem devagar. Voltou para sua cama e cobriu seu corpo com o lençol macio. Alguns minutos depois, mergulhou em um sono profundo sendo guiado à terra dos sonhos, porque lá o moreno vivia seu amor platônico e as lágrimas dificilmente alcançavam seus olhos.

Sobre o criado mudo o tic-tac do relógio registrava quatro e trinta da manhã. Lá fora o vento frio soprava com a força do seu querer, indicando novos rumos a serem explorados. E naquele quarto, um jovem mesmo adormecido segurava entre as mãos sobre seu corpo, o símbolo do amor que vida lhe reservara. O lenço que recebera do amigo no dia em que o conheceu.

**J2**

Os raios de sol entravam fracamente pela janela iluminando os dois corpos adormecidos. Sentindo a tenra claridade sobre os seus olhos, o moreno os abriu lentamente. Olhou para o criado mudo. O relógio sobre ele marcava seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Lembrou do sonho. Sentiu-se angustiado e sem rumo. Precisava ficar só para pensar melhor e pôr as ideias no lugar. Estava confuso sobre o que fazer e com medo do que sentia por seu melhor amigo. Sentia-se triste, mas ficar deitado e pensativo não lhe ajudaria em nada.

Levantou, mas não ia cavalgar, pelo menos não pela manhã. Também não acordou Jensen. Precisava do silêncio e da quietude daquela manhã de domingo.

Após sua higiene matinal, agasalhou-se e desceu.

Na cozinha, Traci e Steven tomavam o café da manhã junto com a senhora Harvelly, pois Kane e o senhor Beaver ainda dormiam. Ambos perguntaram pelo loiro, mas o Jovem mentiu dizendo que tentara acordá-lo sem obter sucesso. Sentou-se à mesa e comeu apenas fatias de mamão, dispensando a torta de limão e o chocolate quente dietético que Hellen havia preparado para ele. Estranharam a atitude do garoto, pois além de dispensar seu café da manhã favorito, segundo ele mesmo, tinha o semblante triste e os seus olhos tão cheios de vida, estavam opacos e sem brilho. Traci perguntou se ele havia tomado os remédios e se algo o preocupava. Tranquilizou-a quanto a medicação, mas não deu continuidade ao assunto sobre o seu estado de espírito, alegando apenas que dormira mal à noite.

Steven se propôs a acordar Jensen e Kane. Em uma hora todos se reuniriam para a cavalgada matinal. Isso não agradou o moreno. O que aconteceu com o tempo sozinho que precisava? Pensou consigo. Usou de sua personalidade calma e convenceu os amigos para que houvesse um passeio a cavalo, mas à tardinha.

- O que vocês acham de passearmos à tardinha sob a luz do pôr-do-sol? Seria um passeio mais agradável, não acham?

Steven e Traci olhavam pensativos para nenhum lugar em especial. Jared aproveitou a deixa e completou:

- E isso daria mais tempo para Jensen descansar. Ele parecia tão cansado ontem à noite...

Dissera a palavra mágica. Falou o nome do loiro e isso afastou qualquer possibilidade de fazerem algo contrariando o cansaço dele. E enquanto ainda conversavam sobre o assunto, distraídos com as recomendações de Hellen, o jovem levantou sorrateiro e saiu da cozinha sem que sua ausência fosse percebida naquele momento.

**J2**

A manhã era calma. As belezas daquele lugar não se resumiam ao lago Green, muito menos ao verde das colinas. Seguindo o horizonte, Jared caminhou entre as vastas plantações de arroz e milho, sentindo a terra arada sob seus pés descalços, o cheiro de terra molhada adentrando as suas narinas e a sensação de paz adornando o seu corpo, aquecendo seu interior a cada melodia ouvida pelo cantarolar dos pássaros. Ouviu um barulho ao longe de água corrente. Lembrou-se do rio que avistara quando estava no sótão.

Andava calmamente entre os pastos, sentindo o vento desalinhar os seus cabelos. E após atravessar o alaranjado caminho destacado por girassóis, seus olhos vislumbraram uma das belezas mais impressionantes que já vira.

Era um rio perene, cujas águas límpidas escorriam de uma nascente antes das colinas. A luz do sol vinda de encontro às águas, formava um colorido arco-íris, contrastando com o verde da vegetação rasteira que o contornava. Maravilhado com tamanha beleza, Jared lembrou dos belos olhos de Jensen e do manancial de sentimentos que transpareceriam daquele olhar, quando a pessoa certa o conquistasse. Como ele desejava ser essa pessoa certa... Como almejava ter para si os sentimentos daquele que despertara os seus... E sonhando acordado voltou sua atenção para os seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma tão conhecida voz ecoar ao seu lado:

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos!

**J2**

Um pouco mais de uma hora após o jovem sair para caminhar, Jensen acordou estranhando não ter sido chamado por Jared, Traci ou mesmo alguns dos outros rapazes, já que fariam um passeio a cavalo ao amanhecer.

Após sua higiene pessoal, desceu e procurou o garoto. Perguntou a Steven que estava na sala lendo um jornal. Ele comentou sobre sua aparência triste e que acordara sem apetite. O loiro temeu que o garoto não tivesse tomado sua medicação, mas Traci que chegava a sala naquele momento, explicou-lhe que ele havia se medicado. Sua amiga tentou chamá-lo para conversar. Sentia que a conversa que precisava ter com Jensen sobre a "amizade" que existia entre os dois, não podia demorar a acontecer. Mas Ackles não lhe deu ouvidos e saiu do casarão indo procurar o moreno nas proximidades do lago Green.

Surpreso por não encontrá-lo, lembrou do seu sorriso, quando mostrou-lhe do sótão às belezas do rios de águas cristalinas, existente além das colinas. Ele só poderia estar lá. Seguiu sua intuição e atravessou as vastas plantações que se estendiam naquele lugar, mas foi após o caminho entre os girassóis que o viu concentrado. Certamente maravilhado pela bela visão que seus olhos observavam. Sorrateiramente, pôs-se ao seu lado e vendo sua concentração, falou compassado o tirando de seus devaneios:

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

**J2**

Jared olhou para Jensen com o seu sorriso mais espontâneo. Aquele que alcançava as suas covinhas. Sentiu que naquele momento, sua felicidade estava completa. Aquele lugar era um convite ao paraíso e perto daquele loiro, a definição de paraíso não seria um termo adequado para expressar a sua felicidade.

- Que bom que você veio! – Falou ainda olhando para Jensen com um sorriso.

- Você acha? – perguntou Jensen, olhando fixamente para o rio, sendo que o jovem respondeu apenas com um som em sua garganta.

- Jay, por que você não me acordou? Achei que quisesse andar a cavalo.

- Não dormi bem. Então sugeri aos outros que fôssemos à tarde. – Ao dizer isso, o loiro o olhou com preocupação.

- Você não está se sentindo bem? O que você tem?

O jovem sorriu calmo antes de responder:

- Jen, relaxa. Eu estou bem. Foi apenas insônia. Provavelmente por eu ter dormido tão cedo.

Jensen assentiu, acreditando em suas palavras. Também já não estava tão preocupado, pois o semblante do jovem irradiava alegria e vivacidade. O que não sabia é que a instantes atrás, ele não se sentia assim, mas sua presença trouxe consigo a centelha de esperança que o moreno precisava para acreditar que seu sonho distante, quem sabe torne-se real.

Seguiram o percurso do rio a passos lentos. Conversavam e brincavam um com o outro. Pararam apenas quando o loiro fez um comentário que Jared não esperava:

- Você é mesmo diferente, Jay! Seu namorado é um cara rico, no entanto o que você tem, foi por esforço próprio. Muitos jovens de sua idade gostam de lugares ou esportes radicais, mas desde que chegamos aqui, percebi o seu fascínio pela natureza, seu contato, como se você fosse um com ela. Isso é diferente, sabia?

- Eu quero conquistar as coisas com o meu próprio esforço. Sejam materiais ou não. É por isso que nunca aceitei que Eric me ajudasse financeiramente.

- Mas tenho certeza que você já deve ter recebido presentes caros, não? – O mais velho realmente estava curioso sobre o amigo.

- Bem, ano passado ele queria me dar um carro modelo Jaguar, como presente de aniversário, mas eu não aceitei. Contentou-se em me dar algo mais simples. E esse ano, depois dele muito insistir, resolvi aceitar a viagem que fizemos à bordo do Orient-Express.

- Eu respeito o fato de você buscar seus próprios recursos, mas existe uma outra explicação para esse seu pensamento?

- Podemos mudar de assunto? Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, nem sobre Eric. – Mudou seu foco de visão para o horizonte a sua frente.

- Ei! Não se chateie! Foi apenas curiosidade, tudo bem?

O jovem olhou-o novamente e balançou a cabeça indicando que sim. Continuaram o passeio cada um centrado em seus pensamentos. Enquanto Jensen pensava sobre a sua amizade com uma criatura simples e doce como Jared, ele por sua vez, compreendia com mais clareza o que se passava com seus sentimentos em relação ao loiro e eles não estavam relacionados a amizade.

Caminhavam, pensavam e deixavam que seus pés guiassem seus rumos assim como os ventos fortes daquela manhã, abrigavam seus corpos do calor. Mas esses mesmos ventos eram presságios da tempestade que se avizinha, porque estava escrito que iriam se amar, mas tão certo quanto esse amor, era a escura tormenta que teriam que enfrentar.

Hellen sempre fora uma mulher pontual e diariamente, o almoço em sua casa era servido ao meio-dia. Enquanto organizava a mesa junto com Traci, lembrou de perguntar algo que a deixou intrigada desde o dia anterior:

-Sabe querida, pode ser apenas impressão minha, mas eu acho que você está querendo aproximar o Jared do Jensen de uma forma íntima. Eu estou certa?

- Sim, mamãe! Você está. Não sei se a senhora percebeu, mas aqueles dois tem algo que os une e quando estão juntos se completam. – Falou a mulher com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Cuidado, querida! Às vezes podemos provocar o sofrimento dos outros sem querer. – Falou preocupada, olhando nos olhos da morena.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? A senhora sabe de algo sobre eles que eu não sei? – Perguntou incrédula. Ela sempre sabia de tudo sobre seus amigos.

- Não! Apenas tenho mais experiência de vida que vocês. E você sabe que o Jensen é um hétero convicto. Acha mesmo que ele possa se apaixonar por esse garoto? Que ele vá deixar de lado as suas diversões noturnas?

- Desculpe-me, mas a senhora não o conhece tão bem quanto eu. Ele está diferente desde que encontrou o Jay. Precisava ver o carinho e o cuidado com que ele o tem tratado. Pode deixar mamãe, eu sei o que faço. – E dizendo isso sorriu alegre para Hellen indo em direção à cozinha buscar os pratos. A senhora Harvelly apenas assentiu e devolveu o sorriso a filha, voltando sua atenção para a mesa do almoço.

**J2**

Jared e Jensen voltaram cedo para que almoçassem juntos com os outros. Todos estavam animados e conversavam muito. Traci olhava contente para os seus dois amigos que não paravam de trocar sorrisos. Cada vez mais ela tinha certeza do amor entre eles e à noite, finalmente, conversaria com Jensen, mas Hellen os observava preocupada. Ela pressentia tempestade e não seria uma forte chuva de verão.

A tarde passou rápida. Esperaram conversando na sala de estar, o tão esperado entardecer. Foram para o estábulo buscar os seus cavalos. Era hora de desvendar os mistérios do fim de tarde daquele lugar.

Kane, Steven e Traci montaram seus cavalos mestiços. Ambos em cor ébano. Jared montou uma égua puro sangue na cor marrom, enquanto jensen montou um cavalo irlandês, puro sangue. Ele era branco com crinas esvoaçantes.

Despreocupados e felizes, os cinco amigos andavam pelos pastos verdejantes. O céu se pintava de laranja. A noite não tardaria.

Apostaram corrida e em menos de dez minutos, chegaram às colinas. Jensen em primeiro, Kane e Traci em segundo e Steven em terceiro. Jared ficara para trás, então Ackles pediu que os amigos continuassem cavalgando que ele os alcançava. Ia esperar por Jared.

Quando avistou o jovem, sorriu com sua falta de prática com cavalos. Ele vinha devagar e sua égua empacava de vez em quando, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando viu que algo assustara a puro sangue que o moreno montava. Ela inclinava seu corpo para cima, ficando sobre as duas patas traseiras como se sua intenção fosse derrubar o seu ocupante.

Em um ímpeto de desespero, Jensen saiu em disparada pondo-se ao lado dela e quando a égua ergueu seu corpo novamente, com um relinchar furioso, o garoto perdeu o domínio das rédias e caiu, sendo amparado pelo loiro que o sentou em seu cavalo, segurando-o com o braço esquerdo pela cintura enquanto com o braço direito mantinha o controle de seu cavalo.

Ele respirava com dificuldade. De olhos fechados, mantinha sua cabeça no ombro do amigo e seus braços abraçavam fortemente a cintura dele. Vira a morte de perto. Estava em pânico. O mais velho percebendo seu pavor, parou os movimentos do seu cavalo e olhou para ele, pedindo-lhe com carinho:

- Está tudo bem agora, Jay! Eu estou aqui. Vamos! Abra os olhos para mim!

E assim Jared fez. Afastou o rosto dos ombros do amigo, mas permaneceu com a cabeça apoiada no braço do outro e ainda o abraçava. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Nesse momento, o sol alto sobre as colinas, iluminava os pastos e o contraste do verde com a cor ouro do entardecer banhou o corpo dos dois homens. Ambos mergulharam na imensidão de seus sentimentos.

Tomado pela força da vida que crescia em sua alma, desde que conhecera aquele ser frágil, Jensen inclinou seu rosto sobre o de Jared e alinhou seus lábios dando inicio a um beijo que quebraria de vez as aparências de uma simples e inocente amizade. Beijaram-se com a mesma intensidade daquele entardecer. Abraçaram-se tão forte quanto os raios de sol sobre suas peles e quando a falta de ar os obrigou a se afastar, o jovem abriu os olhos lentamente, sussurrando com ternura o nome daquele que e o tinha nos braços:

- Jen!

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Malukita:** Sim, eles estão bem mais próximos. Vamos ver no que vai dar. Você gosta mesmo dessa história, não é mesmo? Obrigada pelo apoio querida, seja nos seus rewies ou em nossas conversas no MSN. Beijos!

**Oli Maria: **Gostou do clima de romance? Bem, por enquanto é só o clima, mas calma linda, que está se aproximando o que todos querem. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando e pelos elogios. Beijos!

**Patricia Rodrigues: **Concordo com você Paty, ele adora esse lindo garoto, mas vamos ver como ficam esses dois. Eles são mesmo fofos juntos. Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos!

* * *

1- Perdoem-me a demora, mas eu estava ocupada e por isso a atualização da fic demorou. Espero que gostem do capítulo e ao ler, deixem rewies, ok? Eu fico muito feliz quando os recebo.

2- Para quem acompanha "Almas acorrentadas", a minha nova fic Wincest, postarei o capítulo dois semana que vem, junto com o capítulo dez de Sweet August. Para quem quiser companhá-la, basta ir em meu perfil e procurar a história.

3- Eu prometo que no máximo amanhã, responderei aos rewies do capítulo oito de Sweet.

Obrigada.

Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Medo dos próprios sentimentos

Jared e Jensen respiravam ofegantes. Seus sentimentos finalmente afloraram e ambos compreendiam o significado do brilho que viam em seus olhos. Era como se o tempo e o espaço não existissem e a sensação de reencontro preenchesse-os, aquecendo o fôlego de suas vidas.

De repente, em um ímpeto de medo, o loiro acordou para sua própria realidade: um homem descompromissado, de baladas noturnas e que gostava de sair com mulheres que lhe ofereciam diversão e prazer. Não era homofóbico, mas também não era gay. Então por que havia beijado o seu melhor amigo? Havia algo errado com a lógica de Jensen e em sua mente buscava uma justificativa para o seu ato, escondendo dentro de si os reais motivos para o que acontecera minutos atrás.

Assustado, recusava-se a admitir o que sentia pelo garoto. Julgou-se um aproveitador da carência dele e culpou o clima do momento por seu próprio ato.

Quebrou em seguida o contato visual que lhe permitia ver no fundo daquele olhar jovial, o sentimento pulsante e forte chamado amor.

- Desculpe-me Jay, por favor! – Falou sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Desculpe-me? Por quê? – Perguntou o jovem surpreso, ainda nos braços do amigo.

- Como por quê? Eu me aproveitei de você, meu melhor amigo, minha responsabilidade! – Falou com indignação voltando a encará-lo nos olhos.

O moreno não disse nada. Olhava-o incrédulo. Como ele pedia desculpas por algo de comum acordo? Viu o brilho em seus olhos, sentiu a intensidade com que o beijara e a força do seu abraço, pedir desculpas não era o que esperava, mas uma declaração sobre o que sentia, afinal. Estava desnorteado e pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, sentiu-se só mesmo estando em sua companhia.

- Jared... Jensen... Vocês estão bem? – A voz de Traci ecoou distante.

Ouviram o barulho de galopes. O mais velho desceu do cavalo deixando Jared sentado. Ajudou-o a se acomodar melhor na cela, segurou as rédias e guiou o puro sangue ao encontro dos amigos.

Jason praticava hipismo. Ao avistar a égua que o jovem montava correndo desenfreada, seguiu-a e conseguiu dominá-la. O rapaz a conduzia e acompanhava os outros. Vinham a procura dos dois amigos deixados para trás. Temiam que um deles estivesse ferido.

Quando os encontraram, Kane, Steven e Jason desceram de seus cavalos tocando-os e perguntando sobre suas condições físicas. Traci, no entanto, ao olhar seus rostos percebeu que havia acontecido algo e que as consequências disso não eram vistas em seus corpos, embora ela as via pela maneira que seus dois melhores amigos evitavam se olhar.

**J2**

Ao retornarem a casa de campo, já era noite e quando os cavalos foram guardados, a morena pediu a Ackles que a ajudasse com as montarias. Jared, confuso com os acontecimentos daquele fim de tarde, foi para o seu quarto enquanto os outros rapazes adentraram a casa comentando para Hellen e Jim o heroísmo do loiro a quase uma hora atrás.

No estábulo, enquanto o loiro guardava as celas, sua amiga resolveu ser direta sobre o assunto que vinha protelando para acontecer:

- Jen aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Jay? – Olhou-a assustado. Temia que ela tivesse presenciado a cena do beijo.

- Cla-claro que não. Que pergunta é essa? – Gaguejou ao falar, pois não conseguia esconder o nervosismo.

- Você não me engana, Jen! – Eu vi confusão nos olhos dele e senti o seu medo quando os rapazes e eu os encontramos. Você pode até ter enganado os outros, mas a mim você não engana. Vamos! Desembucha!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando e essa conversa não tem fundamento! – Exclamou com raiva.

Jensen soltou as montarias, deu as costas a amiga e caminhava para a saída quando a pergunta dela o pegou desprevenido:

- Está acontecendo algo além de amizade entre vocês dois?

- Por Deus, Traci! Ele é só o meu melhor amigo. Entenda isso!

Virou-se para ela e aumentou o tom de voz ao falar. Seu rosto era puro desespero e esse detalhe não passou despercebido pela mulher.

- Eu não acredito! Então minhas suspeitas estavam corretas...

- Que suspeitas? – Perguntou curioso.

- Vocês dois se apaixonaram um pelo outro.

Ela simplesmente falou com convicção e sem dar um mínimo de atenção a cara de pânico do loiro.

- Nunca mais repita isso! Principalmente em voz alta. – Falou calmo, mas irritado.

- De que você tem medo? De finalmente ter encontrado o amor de sua vida ou do fato dele ser homem? Hein? Responda-me?

Não adiantava. Conhecia a garota e se continuassem a conversar sobre esse assunto, demorariam o suficiente para alguém os procurar e ouvir o conteúdo da conversa. Decidiu que o melhor era deixá-la com seus devaneios porque não estava apaixonado por Jared e não o desejava como homem. O fato de tê-lo beijado não implicava em paixão, tão pouco, amor. Dizia para si o tempo todo. Porém, o que Jensen não sabia, era da dor que causaria a si mesmo e ao moreno por lutar contra algo que já estava marcado para acontecer.

**J2**

Ele olhava o teto na escuridão do quarto. O frio da noite se fazia presente, então se mantinha aquecido embaixo do edredom. Estava pensativo. Quando subiu, Jared tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o seu pijama e guardou as roupas usadas à tarde em sua mochila. Seus pertences já estavam organizados para retornarem a Los Angeles.

Não desceu para o jantar. Queria poupar-se de responder a perguntas sobre o que aconteceu durante o passeio porque isso remeteria à lembrança do beijo que o amigo lhe deu. Era difícil compreender o que tinha se passado. Afinal, seu amor era correspondido ou estava só com esse sentimento? Perguntas sem respostas que alimentavam suas incertezas, tirando-o do caminho seguro que a presença do mais velho significava em sua vida. Conversaria com Katie ao retornarem. Sua amiga tinha sempre as palavras certas e na hora certa. Estava tão concentrado em suas indagações que se assustou quando ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando do seu quarto. Fingiu estar dormindo. Havia decidido não conversar com mais ninguém aquela noite, principalmente com Jensen.

**J2**

A conversa com Traci havia demorado mais do que ele esperava. Há mais de meia hora tinham retornado ao casarão e todo esse tempo sua melhor amiga o bombardeou com perguntas e suposições infundadas, mas ao mesmo tempo em que pensava assim, sentia sua alma machucar diante de tais pensamentos, como se profanasse algo sagrado. Deus! O que estava acontecendo? Não podia e não devia estar apaixonado por Jared... E em sua mente, repetia isso incessantemente. Talvez se continuasse a repetir, daria credibilidade a seus pensamentos. Pensava isso enquanto subia as escadas rumo ao andar de cima.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto que dividia com o jovem, viu-o dormindo coberto pelo edredom. Sorriu com a imagem. Aproximou-se calmamente para não acorda-lo. Verificou sua pulsação e temperatura. Estavam normais. Subiu mais o tecido que o aquecia. Seguia mesmo ritual de cuidados, desde que chegaram. Ficou preocupado porque certamente ele não tinha jantado, mas não iria acordá-lo. Deixaria-o descansar e descansaria também. Quando acordassem, pediria a Hellen que preparasse um lanche reforçado para ambos. Continuaria a cuidar dele, era seu melhor amigo. Só esperava que as consequências do seu ato não murchasse o sorriso daquele doce menino. E entre medos e preocupações o loiro adormeceu sem saber que ao seu lado, o jovem o olhava sem compreender essa "apenas amizade" devotada.

Acordaram com alguém batendo forte na porta. Jensen reconheceu a voz do senhor Beaver e rapidamente a abriu. Eram quatro da manhã e todos estavam atrasados em duas horas para o retorno a Los Angeles. O caseiro saira pela casa acordando todos enquanto sua esposa preparava o desjejum. Sabia que eles não teriam tempo para se alimentar ao retornarem a suas casas.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois pegavam a estrada graças as suas bagagens estarem prontas desde a tarde.

Ackles sentia-se angustiado. Desde o café, Jared lhe falava somente o necessário. Enquanto dirigia, puxou conversa, perguntando sobre sua medicação, mas as respostas eram sempre monossilábicas e mesmo quando ele lhe lançava um sorriso, não era a mesma coisa pois não via o brilho em seus olhos, tão pouco as covinhas faziam-se presente em suas bochechas.

"_Droga! Por que eu fui fazer aquilo" – Jensen se perguntava diante da __quietude do moreno._

Chegaram às sete e trinta da manhã na cidade de Los Angeles. Como se depediram uns dos outros na casa de campo, cada um seguiu por caminhos diferentes. O loiro levou o moreno para o seu apartamento. O clima entre eles permanecia o mesmo. O mais velho achava que sua atitude de deixar de lado o que aconteceu, resolveria a questão sobre o beijo, enquanto o garoto queria entender o porquê do seu melhor amigo agir assim. Precisava entender, tinha consciência do amor que sentia, mas estava no escuro quanto ao outro. Esperaria e na hora certa teriam a conversa que precisavam para todas as suas dúvidas esclarecer.

Jensen estacionou o carro em frente ao condomínio onde Jared morava. Ao descerem, ele o ajudou carregando a sua mochila enquanto pegavam o elevador. Falavam coisas esporádicas apenas para quebrar o clima constrangedor.

Ao chegarem, o jovem pôs-se a frente e girou a chave na porta, mas percebeu que ela estava destrancada. Ele havia verificado duas vezes a fechadura antes de viajar. Olharam-se assustados. Ackles tomou a dianteira e abriu a porta sorrateiramente. Pdalecki o seguia. Passou a vista pelo lugar avistando deitado sobre o sofá, um homem loiro com cabelos tão curtos quanto o seu. Vendo a cena, o garoto aproximou-se do ser adormecido e chamou alto o nome daquele que conhecia muito bem:

- Eric?

Eric Jonhson havia ligado incontáveis vezes para Jared desde sábado pela manhã. Seu pai conversara durante a semana com os dois renomados especialistas em câncer da Europa e os traria de Londres para cuidarem exclusivamente do jovem. Eram eles os doutores Andrew Strush Portman e Felip Baldrom Evaner, ambos especialistas em câncer e tumores generalizados.

Jonhson não tinha suas ligações atendidas fossem ao ligar para o apartamento ou para o celular do moreno. Resolveu perguntar a Mike, o porteiro do condomínio, constatando que ele voltaria somente na segunda-feira.

Decidido a esperá-lo, chegou às seis e trinta ao apartamento que antes dividiam e como não havia ninguém, deitou sobre o sofá macio, adormecendo minutos depois.

**J2**

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou o jovem com irritação na voz.

- Bom dia para você também, Jare! – O homem acordara assustado com a voz ríspida do moreno.

- Jay, ele é o Eric?

Perguntou Ackles com o semblante sério, não conseguiu esconder a raiva por aquele sujeito está ali, no apartamento do garoto.

Jonhson o olhou curioso após a pergunta. Não conseguia entender o que aquele sujeito fazia ao lado de seu namorado e nem o porquê dele o tratar com tanta intimidade. – "_Ele o chamou de Jay"? _

- Deixe-me apresentá-los:

- Jensen, esse é Eric Johann Jonhson e Eric, esse é Jensen Ross Ackles, meu melhor amigo. – Disse com certo desprezo ao apresentar o ex-namorado ao amigo.

- Jare só esqueceu de dizer que sou o namorado dele. - Falou aproximando-se do loiro para lhe apertar a mão.

Jensen estava impassível e não dizia nada. Olhava-o com o semblante retorcido de raiva e mesmo que não admitisse, de ciúmes.

- Então você é o herdeiro dos Ackles? Meu pai é cliente do seu, sabia? Cara, que honra saber que meu amor é seu amigo!

Falou eufórico e já estendendo a mão para o cumprimento. O que não esperava era pela atitude do loiro.

Ficou olhando alguns segundos para a mão entendida, antes de sorrir sarcástico e desferir um soco contra o homem a sua frente.

Eric foi ao chão com a força do punho de Ackles. Seu rosto antes impassível e raivoso deu lugar a uma fúria incontida e ele foi para cima do outro no intuito de deixá-lo com vários hematomas.

- Não Jen, por favor! – O jovem o olhou temeroso.

- Você ainda o defende? Havia medo e descrença em sua pergunta.

- Não é isso. Só não quero que você haja como ele. Você é melhor.

Toda incredulidade e receio sumiram naquele momento. Por frações de segundos seus olhos se encontraram e a vontade de beijá-lo novamente ressurgia no mais velho, mesmo não admitindo que o amava.

- Eu vou processá-lo Ackles! Espere a visita dos meus advogados.

A voz de Eric os trouxe de volta a realidade. Ambos olharam para o homem que urrava palavras de rancor.

- Vá embora Eric. Você não tem mais o que fazer aqui. – Disse de maneira firme.

- Como assim? Eu sou seu namorado, lembra? Eu só dei um tempo em nossa relação. Quem deve sair é esse ai? – Apontou para Jensen.

Jared o olhou pasmo e sorriu sem humor. Aquele sujeito era muito cínico. Achava que podia manipular sua vida. Isso podia ser antes, mas agora as coisas tinham se modificado.

- Você é meu ex-namorado, fazendo o favor. E "esse ai" tem nome. Além do mais a presença dele não me incomoda mais a sua sim.

O loiro olhou para Jonhson com seu típico sorriso de lado e ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de deboche, causando no rival uma irritação ainda maior.

- Você é muito egoísta, garoto. Você não compreende o meu sofrimento? Mesmo afastado, eu vou cuidar de sua saúde.

- Você não vai cuidar de ninguém. Quem vai cuidar dele sou eu.

Jensen que até então manteve-se afastado por pedido do amigo, não aguentou ouvir que aquele ser ia cuidar de Jared. Depois de tudo que o fizera sofrer, depois de tê-lo deixado por um medo infantil e de não ter atendidos suas ligações, retornava e impunha sua vontade? Caso ele não fosse um Ackles, esse tal de Eric conseguiria isso. Não abriria mão do moreno. Jamais!

- Jensen fique longe do meu caminho e afaste-se de Jared! – Puxou o jovem pelo pulso, sentando-o no sofá ao seu lado.

A paciência do loiro morreu com aquela atitude. Ele avançou sobre Jonhson desferindo dois socos simultâneos e ao derrubá-lo no chão, levantou-o pelo colarinho e o guiou a porta, gritando antes de jogá-lo para fora:

- Nunca mais toque nele. Nem ouse a machucá-lo. Da próxima vez eu farei muito pior. – Jogou-o e fechou a porta.

Olhou para o moreno. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, mãos cruzadas entre suas pernas e com a respiração agitada. Estendeu-lhe a mão e ao erguer o seu rosto, Jared o olhou nos olhos. Pegou na mão oferecida e deixou-se ser levantado. Recebeu um abraço acolhedor, no qual afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro, permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem livres. Chorou em seus braços toda a dor que sentia.

Minutos depois, com a cabeça no colo do mais velho, adormeceu profundamente vencido pelo cansaço em sua alma. Jensen o levou ao quarto, acomodou-o em sua cama, retirou os sapatos e as meias e o cobriu logo depois. Saiu do apartamento, trancando-o pelo lado de fora e jogando a chave por baixo da porta.

Eric chegou em casa com muita raiva. Sinceramente, aquilo que sentia era ódio. Passou pela governanta dando socos no sofá e quase derrubou a empregada ao passar pela sala de estar. Foi em direção ao escritório do seu pai.

- Entre! – Falou Andrew Jonhson após as batidas na porta.

- Meu Deus! Filho... O que aconteceu com você?

Largou os documentos sobre a mesa, levantou às pressas e foi em direção ao filho, preocupado.

- Isso foi o Ackles, papai. Aquele intrometido. – Falou entre dentes.

- Roger Ackles? O que solicitei serviço de uma de suas empresas?

Não havia lógica naquela afirmação. Por que ele agrediria seu filho? Pensava o senhor Jonhson, espantado com o que ouvira.

- Não o Roger, papai! Jensen Ackles, o herdeiro "do trono". – Disse com ironia.

- Explique-me o que aconteceu!

E entre lampejos de raivas, esmurros nos móveis e gritos de desabafo, o homem contou ao pai tudo o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes.

- Eu vou matá-lo, papai. Ele pensa que vai tirar o Jay de mim. Eu jamais vou permitir isso! – Vociferou após o desabafo ao pai.

- Componha-se Johann! Você é um homem com trinta e um anos e não um adolescente. – Gritou o patriarca.

- Mas pai, ele...

- Sem mas. Pelo que entendi você pediu por essa situação. Eu não o estou chamando de santo, mas ele não é o grande errado nessa história. Você abandonou o Jared, você foi arrogante com ele e ainda quer ser tratado com flores? Por Deus, filho! A vida não é assim... Agora vá tomar um banho e trocar essa roupa suja de sangue. O doutor Lindemberg virá tratar dos seus ferimentos antes de irmos para a empresa. E nunca mais repita essa história de matar. Eu não criei um assassino. Finalizou próximo ao filho, segurando-o pelo queixo.

- Eu não vou perder o Jared, papai. – Disse com convicção antes de sair do escritório em direção ao seu quarto.

O senhor Jonhson baixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente antes de falar olhando para a porta aberta, no qual via seu filho subindo as escadas.

- Você já o perdeu, Eric. Apenas não se deu conta.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Eu também Patty! Adoro esse lado protetor e um pouco possessivo que mesmo o Jensen real demonstra com o Jared. Vamos ver como as coisas ficam. Um beijo, amada!

**Malukita: **Eu ri com o que você disse. Já passei por isso ao ler histórias que eu amo: sorrir à toa e dar pulinhos de alegria torcendo pelos personagens. Vamos ver se o Jen assume os seus sentimentos. Um beijo, linda!

**Sol Padackles: **Gostou mesmo da cena do beijo? Foi romântico, não foi? Será que a Traci viu? Obrigada pelo apoio e por nossas conversas pelo MSN. Um beijo e muita sorte para você.

* * *

**1- Pessoal, ao ler não custa nada você mandar um rewie. Basta clicar no balão no fim da história e dizer o que achou. Fácil, não?**

**2- Quem desejar ler minha nova one-shot "Eu me redimo por você" Basta acessar o meu perfil ou procurar na pág. do FF, mas não esqueça de comentar.**

**Beijos e obrigada pela atenção de vocês.**


	11. Chapter 11

11 – A festa

Jared observava a rua através do vidro transparente. Lá em baixo, carros apressados seguiam percurso para mais um dia de trabalho, crianças de mãos dadas com suas mães iam animadas para o colégio e pessoas vestidas em uniforme laranja varriam com dedicação o chão da praça ao lado. Pessoas normais, alheias à realidade a sua volta, alheias a tristeza que ele sentia.

Há quatro dias, Jensen, seus amigos e ele retornaram da casa de campo no interior de Los Angeles. Nesse tempo, o loiro evitou o assunto que não saia dos seus pensamentos: o porquê de tê-lo beijado.

Cuidados, amparo e preocupações, o outro não mudara e permanecia o mesmo ao seu lado, mas seu coração doía justamente por as coisas permanecerem as mesmas entre eles. Eram grandes amigos e nada mais.

Havia procurado Katie, no mesmo dia que chegaram da viagem, à noite, mas não teve coragem de contar para a garota, porque ao saber que ele havia terminado com Eric, gritos de histeria e abraços calorosos, lhe foram dados pela moça que não parava de comentar o quanto torcia para ele e Jensen darem certo. Não teve coragem de quebrar as ilusões dela. Preferiu quebrar as suas a daquela que ele aprendeu a querer como uma irmã.

Agora, sentado sobre a cama do hospital, imaginava o quanto a sua vida tinha mudado em quase duas semanas desde que conheceu o loiro. Era difícil entender o que acontecia com aquele homem misterioso. Estaria ele fugindo dos próprios sentimentos? O beijo foi apenas consequência do momento? Dúvidas o atormentavam, mas apesar delas, lembrava com carinho dos acontecimentos dessa manhã de quinta-feira. Sorriu com a lembrança.

**Flash back on...**

- Eu o acompanho doutor Pellegrino. Afinal ele é meu namorado. – Bradou Eric se impondo ao doutor.

- Senhor Jonhson, o senhor não é o guardião desse jovem. Temos regras nesse hospital e como médico chefe, não posso permitir que o senhor Padalecki seja acompanhado por sua pessoa. – Falou educado apesar da arrogância do outro.

- Eu exijo que isso seja mudado! Além disso, o Ackles não chegou!

- Desculpem-me pela demora. Perdi alguma coisa?

A voz de Jensen ecoou pelo corredor. Eric que estava de costas para a entrada, olhou para o recém chegado com o olhar carregado de raiva enquanto Jared que assistia a discussão entre o doutor e Eric, Estamamente o sorriso nos legara que assistia a discurs, olhou para o homem sorrindo internamente. Seus olhos brilhavam por tamanha alegria.

- Bom dia doutor Mark Pelegrino, Jay... Ah! E bom dia para você também senhor Jonhson. – Disse após apertar a mão do médico e sorrir para Jared.

- O que você faz aqui seu intrometido? – O ex-namorado do moreno simplesmente gritou.

- Shhh! Tenha mais educação! Estamos em um hospital! – Respondeu ironicamente à pergunta do outro.

- Escute aqui Ackles, eu... – Foi interrompido bruscamente por Jensen:

- Sei, sei... Você vai me dizer que ele é seu namorado e blá, blá, blá. Cara, eu estou cansado desse seu falatório.

- Perdoe-me a intromissão senhor Jonhson, mas há quase duas semanas o Jovem chegou desmaiado nesse hospital e não era em seus braços que ele estava. Sugiro que aguarde do lado de fora da minha sala, caso contrário terei que chamar os seguranças do hospital. - Falou com convicção, Mark Pellegrino.

Sem argumentos, Eric não disse mais nada. Olhou para o moreno lhe dizendo que depois conversariam. Deu as costas a ambos e saiu rumo à saída.

**Flash back off...**

Sentia-se feliz pela proteção e carinho do seu melhor amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se triste. Amava-o, tinha consciência disso. Desde que o conhecera sentia-se diferente quando estava ao seu lado e com o passar dos dias, sentia-se vazio quando não o tinha perto. Então sonhou com ele e isso lhe fez enxergar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Jensen.

O moreno saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu três batidas na porta. Pedindo que a pessoa entrasse, sorriu com a presença daquele que povoava os seus pensamentos.

- Como você se sente? – Perguntou o mais velho com um sorriso calmo.

- Eu me sinto ótimo, Jen! Não havia necessidade de ficar um dia sob observação apenas para fazer exames.

- Não haveria se o senhor não tivesse sido negligente com sua saúde. – Retrucou Jensen.

Jared calou-se. Sabia que o outro tinha razão. Estava tão envolvido com a ideia de manter-se ocupado para não pensar no que sentia, que esqueceu de sua saúde.

O jovem voltou a olhar a rua pela janela de vidro. Ackles percebeu que havia sido duro demais. De certo, a preocupação com ele era grande, mas o compreendia. Jovens geralmente são imprudentes consigo mesmo.

- Ei, desculpe-me! Longe de mim ser rude com você, mas quando eu ouvi suas palavras ao médico, eu fiquei além de preocupado, chateado. O que deu em você garoto para não me contar sobre os desmaios? Sem falar que me omitiu de sua volta ao médico. Eu posso saber por quê?

Quando Ackles e o doutor Pellegrino souberam das imprudências de Jared, ambos o repreenderam e como uma espécie de punição, o jovem ficaria internado durante toda a quinta-feira para uma nova bateria de exames, sendo liberado após os mesmo, à tardinha.

- Estou cansado de dar trabalho, de ter que ser protegido. Jen... Eu me sinto um inútil desde que um tumor foi diagnosticado em mim. Quero ser últil novamente! Preciso sentir-me importante pelo que sou não por precisar de cuidados.

O loiro que estava em sua frente de braços cruzados, relaxou-os e sentou um pouco na cama dele o olhando com carinho e falando compassado:

- Você é importante para aqueles que te amam por ser exatamente como você é: um jovem gentil e frágil que precisa ser protegido e ainda mais agora que está doente. Não deixe que a idiotice de alguém que não te merece, mexa com sua auto-estima. Apenas dê ouvidos àqueles que te querem acima de alguma limitação que você possa ter.

De repente Jared soltou a respiração. Nunca havia escutado algo tão lindo. Muito menos tinha visto tanto brilho nos olhos de alguém, ao falar algo assim. Precisava saber o que Jensen sentia por ele. Por Deus! Aquele homem o estava enlouquecendo...

- Eu posso entrar?

Ambos quebraram o contato visual com a voz feminina que ecoou atrás da porta.

- Sim, entre, por favor!

Falou o mais velho, um pouco constrangido pela conversa silenciosa que ele e o jovem tiveram depois das palavras de conforto proferidas.

Quando entrou Traci parecia um furacão: ora abraçava o moreno, ora beijava suas bochechas, até mesmo um sermão básico ele ouviu enquanto o loiro ria de toda aquela situação. Sua amiga era mesmo uma figura e a preocupação que tinha com "os seus meninos" dava um charme a mais a ela.

- Meninos, amanhã haverá uma festa de Halloween na casa de Dhevah, uma colega de trabalho. Que tal irmos todos juntos? – Perguntou de repente, no meio da conversa.

- Os dois homens se entreolharam com uma dúvida muda no ar. Halloween? Em pleno treze de agosto? – Traci percebendo a confusão deles, explicou:

- Ela completará trinta e dois anos e como a data de seu aniversário esse ano será em uma sexta-feira treze, seus familiares organizaram um dia das bruxas fora de época e vocês terão que ir. Também se vestirão à caráter. Façamos assim: às vinte horas passarei na casa dos outros rapazes para levá-los e Jen, você pega o Jay em seu apartamento! Não se atrasem ok? Agora eu preciso ir porque se não vou me atrasar. Espero vocês amanhã.

Beijou as frontes dos amigos, despediu-se deles e saiu novamente para a empresa do seu pai, no qual trabalhava, deixando seus amigos com cara de paisagem, olhando fixamente para a porta que acabara de fechar.

_- Ela é mesmo uma figura. __– _Pensou o loiro.

Jared foi liberado às cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde sob a tutela de um Jensen mais calmo. A nova bateria de exames mostrou que os desmaios foram decorrentes da falta dos medicamentos controlados, aliados ao stress emocional que ultimamente sentia. O tumor permanecia estável, sem sinal de metástase. Mesmo assim, o medico foi unânime em reafirmar o procedimento cirúrgico a curto prazo, dependendo apenas da normalização sanguínea e da pressão arterial do jovem.

**J2**

Jensen esperava há dez minutos Jared descer do seu quarto. O garoto parecia uma mulher com essa demora. Pensava já irritado, pois era impaciente por natureza. Impecável como sempre, o loiro andava de um lado para outro, arrastando a sua longa bata negra. Com mangas esvoaçantes. Em sua cabeça, exibia um chapéu em formato de cone e segurava um tridente que mais parecia um espeto diabólico. Era a personificação do mitológico mago Merlin.

Ao ouvir passos encaminhou-se à escada e surpreendeu-se com o que viu. O moreno vestia uma roupa à moda Luiz quinze. Ela ajustava-se ao contorno definido dos seus músculos e a cor, azul - Royal das roupas e sapatos destacava o leve dourado de sua pele morena.

_- "Lindo"! _

Pensou o loiro, ainda olhando fixamente para o amigo decidindo se vislumbrava o seu corpo ou o seu rosto infantil emoldurado pela franja lateral.

- Você está muito elegante, Jen!

A voz do outro irrompeu os pensamentos de Ackles. E rapidamente, assumiu a sua postura defensiva e casual. Obrigado, mas você também está. Você é quem? Cinderelo?

O moreno gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Seu sorriso espontâneo, marcava suas bochechas com covinhas, chamando mais da atenção do homem que se negava a admitir que amava aquela criança grande a sua frente.

Jared sabia que havia demorado para se arrumar, mas queria estar lindo para Jensen. Mesmo não entendendo a atitude do outro, decidira que aquela noite resolveria essa questão. Era tortura demais tê-lo apenas como amigo sabendo o que sentia e pior ainda: desconfiando dos sentimentos dele além de amizade. Ao chegar a sala e ver a cara babada do mais velho para si, sorriu internamente. A ajuda de sua amiga Katie caiu como uma luva, pois foi dela a ideia de vesti-lo como um Cinderelo às antigas e quando o loiro o perguntou sobre sua roupa, gargalhou alto e depois de se acalmar, respondeu fitando o mar verde que eram os olhos do homem a sua frente:

- Sim, Jen! Sou o Cinderelo e essa noite pretendo desvendar os mistérios do meu príncipe encantado.

Jensen se arrrepiou até a alma com esse comentário. Misericórdia! Como alguém jogava uma indireta tão direta, assim? Sentiu-se perdido e totalmente desnorteado. Geralmente ele lançava de suas cantadas para conquistar as garotas, mas eram prazeres de uma noite ou duas, nada mais. No entanto, ao dizer tais palavras, o garoto a sua frente tinha um brilho no olhar que causava inveja a qualquer pedra preciosa e um sorriso nos lábios que tirava a doçura do mais puro mel.

"_-O que faço"? _

Agradeceu internamente a quem quer que fosse, porque seu celular tocou. Levantou a bata e retirou o aparelho do bolso da calça Jeans escura. Era Traci. Mal tinha atendido e ouviu o maior esporro da amiga e pela primeira vez deu graças a Deus por tê-lo ouvido por quase dois minutos. Os dois saíram às pressas do apartamento.

O loiro estacionou o carro a um quarteirão do local da festa devido a fila de carros, o que os forçou a uma caminhada de cinco minutos. Ao chegaram, ficaram admirados ao verem a decoração em frente a grande casa.

Luzes pisca-pisca em tons preto e roxo sobre o telhado davam um tom sombrio à área cercada do casarão. Uma imagem da morte segurando uma grande foice foi fixada ao lado da porta de entrada. Nas janelas, réplicas perfeitas de caveiras ostentavam a familiaridade com o sobrenatural enquanto sepulturas espalhadas pelo chão do jardim, davam um ar fúnebre à grama muito verde.

Os dois amigos entraram no local e por dentro a decoração não era menos macabra. Parecia que a tal Dhevah havia trazido um enterro para sua festa. Pensou o jovem, devido à nebulosidade das luzes internas e a quantidade de bonecos zumbis espalhados pelos cômodos.

**J2**

Pouco tempo depois, Jared e Jensen avistaram a amiga e logo se misturaram à multidão. Ambos tinham sido apresentados à aniversariante e depois da costumeira troca de abraços e entrega dos presentes, caíram no ritmo do som junto com Traci e Steve, já que Kane e Jason não compareceram por causa dos seus compromissos de trabalho.

Dhevah havia se fantasiado de bruxa para a própria festa e como convidara o loiro para uma dança com ela e foi dispensada, fitou o moreno, pois também era tão bonito quanto o amigo, mesmo sendo mais jovem. Jensen lhe lançou um olhar do tipo _"não vá"_ no qual ele tentou atender, mas a garota era muito insistente e o puxou pela mão até o meio do salão.

Ela tentava se esfregar no garoto que habilmente conduzia seu corpo a passos esquivos, em direção contrária ao corpo da mulher.

De repente teve uma ideia. Percebendo que Ackles não desgrudava os olhos do seu corpo quando rebolava ao passo da coreografia que seguia, decidiu por mais lenha na fogueira. Hoje terminaria o seu suplício na busca por respostas ao seu amor supostamente platônico.

Com jeitinho e uma lentidão torturante, Jared desabotoava a blusa sem parar de dançar e a cada movimento em uma parte da roupa, empinava sempre o seu corpo na direção do loiro de maneira que as pessoas acreditavam que ele flertava com a garota, mas há minutos atrás, alguém que observava os movimentos dele com lascívia, sabia que o "striptise" particular tinha somente um destinatário: a sua pessoa, Jensen.

As meninas e alguns meninos foram à loucura com a visão do moreno quando ele retirou completamente a blusa. Jensen que sem esperar por isso, tomara um gole de seu wisk engasgando-se de imediato diante da cena. O jovem rebolava encostando-se na garota, passava as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo e aproximava-se para beijá-la, esquivando-se de vez.

O loiro já não raciocinava mais. Com a respiração descompassada e os lábios entreabertos, olhava para aquele ser a sua frente maravilhado. Não o havia visto sem blusa e os músculos definidos que desenhavam suas formas, não passou despercebido pelo homem atônito que observava a tudo atentamente. Além de sentir uma parte especifica de seu corpo ganhar vida, os seus sentimentos reprimidos urraram em protesto por não tomar de imediato para si, aquele corpo que o chamava ao deleite.

- _"O que ele quer? Enlouquecer-me"? – _O mais velho perguntava-se desesperado.

Traci acompanhava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela entendia o que estava acontecendo e Steve que sentara ao seu lado, tirou suas próprias conclusões devido a troca de olhares entre os seus dois melhores amigos.

O som ecoava alto, os gritos dos jovens se dispersavam na multidão e quando a música acabou, um grupo de meninas juntou-se ao moreno para a próxima música sendo dispensadas por Traci que a pedido de Jensen, se intrometeu entre elas e o puxou alegando que ele era o seu namorado.

Beberam, dançaram e sorriram. Em meio àquela festa barulhenta, Steve, Traci, Jensen e Jared formaram um grupinho particular, sendo que o jovem era o maior alvo das brincadeiras dos amigos que alegavam para os garçons quando lhes ofereciam bebida, que apesar de muito alto o moreno não podia beber por ser menor de idade.

O loiro evitou durante toda a festa olhar nos olhos do mais novo. Depois de tê-lo beijado, havia aberto as portas para que um dos dois ultrapassasse a tênue linha entre amizade e namoro. Não queria magoar seu melhor amigo. Temia estragar tudo entre eles. Pensava em uma maneira de resolver as coisas só não cogitava a ideia de se declarar e assumir um relacionamento amoroso. Não era tanto por ser um relacionamento homossexual. Ackles tinha medo de se envolver com alguém.

Faltando dez minutos para a meia noite, despediram-se da anfitriã e de algumas pessoas com quem conversaram. Resolveram sair todos juntos, já que o jovem deveria tomar em meia hora a sua medicação.

**J2**

Chegando ao apartamento, Jared acendeu as luzes da sala e jogou-se pesadamente no sofá. Estava cansado, dançara muito e os efeitos se repercutiam em suas pernas um pouco doloridas. Jensen sem cerimônia, subiu ao quarto do jovem, pegou a caixa de comprimidos sobre o criado mudo e pôs um pouco de água gelada do frigobar da sala.

A cena que correu a seguir era hilária: O mais velho segurava um copo com água na mão esquerda e na mão direita um comprimido pequeno e arredondado, insistindo para o moreno levantar e tomar o remédio.

- Vamos, Jay! Deixa de fazer birra e toma logo esse remédio...

O outro que fechara os olhos desde quando se jogou no sofá, abriu-os para observar as feições do seu amigo.

- _"Ele fica tão fofo assim preocupado comigo..."_ – Comentou em pensamento.

Levantou calmamente e pôs-se em frente ao loiro. Segurou suavemente seu rosto com as mãos e selou os seus lábios. Jensen que não esperava por isso, entreabriu os seus com o susto permitindo assim que o beijo fosse aprofundado pelo moreno.

- Jared! O que significa isso?

Ambos afastaram-se rapidamente e olhavam espantados para um Eric furioso que os observava da porta de entrada da cozinha.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Malukita: **Você parece que adivinhou que os dois se beijariam em frente ao Eric. Quando você me mandou o rewie, eu já tinha tido a ideia, sabia? Fico muito feliz amiga pela sua participação sempre em minhas e sinto saudades de nossas conversas aos sábados. Beijos!

**Cassmy: **Hello, Cassamy. He knew I thought you had given up on my story? And I knew that I am sad when this happens?  
You know dear, Jen also love the whole careful and possessive with Jay. The love these two are pretty! Kisses!

**Patricia Rodrigues: **Menina! Sabia que você ter trocado a escritora que você falou por mim, me deixou toda boba? Muito obrigada pela confiança em meu trabalho e pelo carinho. E você tem razão: o Eric é um filhinho de papai metido. Ele não merece o Jay. Beijos, querida.

**Sol Padackles: **Realmente o Eric é um pilantra e ainda chegou cheio de direito com o garoto, mas o loirão o colocou em seu devido lugar. Obrigada pelo elogio a cena. Beijos!

* * *

**1- **Segunda-feira postarei almas acorrentadas, ok?

**2-** A todos os que lerem, anônimos ou não, deixem um rewie e me digam o que acharam, ok? Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – O começo da tempestade

Eric olhava para Jared e Jensen com uma raiva expressiva e em seu olhar, o brilho de lágrimas que resistiam em cair.

- Não pense que você vai tirá-lo de mim. – Gritou Eric.

Ackles afastou-se calmamente do jovem e antes que pudesse deixar em algum lugar o comprimido e o copo com água que segurava, sentiu seu corpo cair para trás. O outro em uma atitude impensada, havia se jogado contra o loiro ficando sobre seu corpo e ao erguer o punho para socá-lo, foi virado de imediato, não conseguindo acertar o rosto daquele que julgava o responsável pelo afastamento de Jared à sua pessoa.

Os dois rolaram no chão da sala, derrubando a mesa de centro e a mesinha com o abajur, e quando Jensen se impôs sobre o Eric para lhe acertar um gancho de esquerda, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado por braços fortes. Era um dos seguranças do condomínio. Eric também foi imobilizado por outro, enquanto o moreno dava instruções a ambos que expulsassem o senhor Jonhson do seu apartamento.

Quando Jared viu seu melhor amigo e seu ex-namorado rolando no chão de sua sala, desesperou-se. O garoto não gostava de brigas e mesmo com o seu tamanho e tendo aprendido defesa pessoal com seu pai, evitava sempre o confronto direto. Resolveu ligar para a recepção e pedir dois seguranças para o ajudarem. E ao dizer que retirassem Eric dali, ficou surpreso em saber o quão cínico ele era.

- Jare, é ele que deve sair daqui. Ele está entre nós.

- Não existe mais "nós". Entenda isso. – Gritou o garoto, assustando até mesmo Ackles com sua entonação de voz decidida.

- Esse também é meu apartamento, esqueceu? Eu o dei para você, mas como sempre orgulhoso se recusou que eu passasse para o seu nome. – Retrucou o outro tentando livrar-se do segurança.

- Não seja por isso. Você fica e eu vou com Jensen.

- Não!

Antes mesmo que o jovem pudesse responder, Jonhson parou de se debater, então foi solto.

- Eu vou embora, mas me prometa que vamos conversar, nem que seja para nunca mais você ver a minha cara, por favor! – Era a primeira vez que falava civilizadamente com ele desde que o procurou há uma semana.

- Tudo bem Eric! Você tem a minha palavra, mas eu entrarei em contato. Até lá não me procure, entendeu?

Concordou e saiu pela porta com os dois seguranças em seu encalço.

- Jen, tudo bem com você? – Jared perguntou para seu melhor amigo que olhava fixamente para o chão, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Sim, não se preocupe. Eu só estou digerindo o que ele disse. – Falou encarando o jovem nos olhos.

- O quê? Que você deixasse esse apartamento e não ele? Não seja bobo, eu jamais o trocaria por outra pessoa, principalmente por ele.

Jensen deu um sorriso sem graça e desviou o olhar. Jared sabia que havia algo errado. Preocupado, decidiu resolver o problema antes do loiro ir para casa.

- Jen, por favor! Fale-me o que está acontecendo... – Insistiu, queria que o amigo se sentisse seguro para falar.

- Nós brigamos porque ele pensou que eu vou tirá-lo dele.

O moreno o olhava espantado sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Não eram só amigos, nunca foram e se fossem bem sinceros um com o outro, desde a primeira vez que seus olhares se encontraram, algo diferente despertou entre eles. O que faltava para Jensen enxergar isso? Do que ele tinha tanto medo?

- Desculpe-me por tê-lo beijado, eu que comecei tudo isso. – Continuou o mais velho.

- Jen...

- Nós somos grandes amigos e é minha obrigação cuidar de você.

Jen, esculte-me...

- E cara, eu não sou gay, não que eu tenha nada contra quem seja, mas... – Jared o cortou abruptamente.

- JENSEN, EU TE AMO!

Suas palavras saíram aos gritos. Eram verdades expostas a plenos pulmões.

O loiro desestabilizou. Nunca em seus trinta anos de vida, alguém tinha lhe pronunciado essas palavras, principalmente com tanto brilho no olhar. Olhava para o moreno assustado, sentindo um leve tremor em seus lábios.

- Calma Jay! Olha vo-você está confundindo as coisas. – Respirou fundo – Você se sente carente e está mais frá-frágil devido a doença que o acomete.

Estava inseguro, acostumado a ter sempre o controle da situação, falou sem convicção ao gaguejar, o que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

- Eu sei o que é o amor, Ackles. Os meus pais se amavam e me amaram também. Esqueceu que fui criado por eles? – Sua voz era pura decepção. – Agora, você vem me dizer que eu estou confundindo? Que o que sinto por você é fruto de uma carência afetiva? – Demonstrava sua tristeza em cada palavra proferida.

- Mas você amava o Eric!

Falou com desespero. Via a mágoa estampada no olhar do jovem e estranhara o fato dele chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- Como eu te disse, eu acreditava ter encontrado o amor da minha vida, mas nem de longe ele fez eu me sentir em quase dois anos, como você me fez e nos conhecemos há apenas duas semanas. Nem de longe eu me sinto completo com ele como me sinto com você, mesmo quando você não está perto de mim. Mas principalmente Jensen, eu nunca confiei em dividir com ele tudo o que eu divide com você, fossem os passeios caros ou os meus problemas. Eu namorava Eric não por causa do seu dinheiro, mas porque eu acreditava que ele era a pessoa certa para mim. Você foi quem me fez ver que eu estava errado, que eu não podia estar mais enganado.

Jared falava baixo e comprimindo os lábios. De seus belos olhos, lágrimas abundantes molhavam a sua face de garoto. Sabia que amava o homem a sua frente, mas infelizmente descobrira que não era correspondido e se antes duvidara da simples amizade do loiro, agora tinha a confirmação de que estava só em meio ao sentimento que tanto buscara para sua vida: O amor verdadeiro. Jensen não o amava da maneira que ele o amava.

- Jay, por favor, eu não quis...

- Só me deixa ok? Acho melhor você ir. Afinal, amanhã você tem reunião, esqueceu?

- Você ainda é minha responsabilidade e...

- VÁ EMBORA, POR FAVOR!

Jensen o olhou calmo. O seu medo estava se concretizando. Jared o queria longe, estava magoado. Decidiu que o melhor seria respeitar o seu espaço e quando ele estivesse mais calmo, conversariam. Mas, seria assim tão fácil? E se o que ele sentia pelo garoto fosse mesmo o tão famoso e verdadeiro amor, que tanto a sua família se orgulhava em não conhecer? Por que não deixava de negar a si mesmo esse sentimento novo que o tornava completo? Do que tinha tanto medo? De acreditar no amor? Por ele ser outro homem? Ou do que sua família pudesse pensar? Dúvidas, medos, incertezas e sentimentos dolorosos, rondavam a sua mente, mas principalmente a sua alma. Sem saber como agir, decidiu que no momento o mais importante a fazer era dar tempo ao seu melhor amigo para que ele se acalmasse. Ele sempre seria prioridade.

- Depois conversamos, então. Boa noite! – Saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Padalecki sentou no sofá abraçando as suas pernas. As lágrimas que antes desciam teimosas transformaram-se em uma cachoeira de angústia e solidão. Com sua cabeça baixa, deixava que a tristeza ditasse o rítimo do vazio que sentia. Minutos depois, ao levantar o rosto, olhou de relance para a poltrona a sua frente. Viu a caixa de comprimidos que deveria ter tomado à meia-noite e meia. Levantou e pegou-a. Foi até a cozinha, buscou um copo com água e ingeriu o remédio. Precisava cuidar mais de sua saúde e para afastar o loiro dos seus pensamentos, decidira daquele momento em diante que não sacrificaria seu bem estar. Cuidaria de si mesmo. Também decidira que estava na hora de parar de se apaixonar pela pessoa errada.

Com esses pensamentos, o jovem subiu as escadas que o levava ao seu quarto e após vestir o pijama e desligar o celular, deitou. O sono consolador o abraçou trazendo o descanço merecido ao seu corpo exaurido, mas não à sua alma atormentada, porque mesmo dormindo, um certo loiro de olhos incrivelmente verdes, habitava os seus pensamentos apossando-se da terra sem dono, chamada mundo dos sonhos.

**J2**

Ao sair do apartamento, Jensen caminhou até seu carro sem um mínimo de vontade. Queria ter a coragem e a força de espírito de Jared, então diria um foda-se ao medo que sentia, fosse ele assumir seus próprios sentimentos, o fato de amar outro homem ou até mesmo do clã Ackles, adentraria aquele apartamento e tomaria o garoto em seus braços o fazendo seu, marcando o seu território, mas ele não era assim. Aprendera desde cedo a driblar as emoções e intuir no mundo dos negócios. Desde os dez anos, fora preparado por instrutores particulares, sendo que o clássico "A Arte da Guerra" era o livro número um em sua preparação, mesmo ainda disputando com o irmão a vice-presidência. Não estava apaixonado quando perdeu a virgindade aos quinze anos, muito menos havia tido um relacionamento que durasse mais de dois meses até os seus vinte e cinco anos, porque depois disso, apenas encontros banais fizeram parte de sua vida íntima.

E agora essa linda criatura fazia parte de sua vida. Mais do que isso, sentia-o parte do seu eu e ao lado dele era uma pessoa diferente, uma pessoa que com a continuidade, seria cada vez melhor. Uma vez lera um trecho de um livro de Sheakspeare em que ele falava sobre o amor, o verdadeiro amor. Doação, devoção e entrega, em resumo eram as palavras que entendera cuja leitura julgou entediante na época, porém atualmente, por mais que estivesse fugindo da verdade, apenas um nome podia ser dado ao doce regozijo que chegou para ficar derrubando os adornos de sua vida estável. Amor...

** J2**

O barulho do despertador o irritava e antes mesmo de acordar, as lembranças da noite anterior atingiram os seus pensamentos: Jared estava chateado com ele. Abriu os olhos encarando o teto branco acima e pensava em como resolveria essa situação. Inclinou o rosto para o lado, buscando observar a vista da grande janela de vidro do seu quarto. Sorriu, pois a visão lhe trouxe lembranças felizes de um garoto meigo, com covinhas.

Era uma manhã de céu claro. Lá fora, o sol gritava a sua urgência em raios luminosamente dourados, adornando a paisagem verde daquele bairro privilegiado por árvores frondosas sobre as calçadas. A grama verde do jardim em frente a sua casa, imitava a cor dos olhos do jovem cujo olhar era de um filhotinho perdido e o vento frio que percorria por entre as frestas da parede, convidava-o a acalentar esse mesmo jovem que tanto lhe havia conquistado.

Por Deus! Não queria estar em uma maldita reunião de negócios em pleno sábado, mas correr para ele e desculpasse da melhor forma possível. Acreditava que o moreno mais calmo, o escutaria e com o tempo as coisas entre eles voltassem ao normal. Talvez como eram antes.

Voltou seu olhar para o teto cessando os seus pensamentos. Pegou o celular sobre o criado mudo e ansioso, discou o número já tão conhecido. Uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta tentativa, preocupou-se. Jared não desligava o celular. Ele sempre atendia a suas ligações no primeiro toque.

**J2**

Acordou com uma sensação de vazio e apesar de ter dormido a noite inteira no seu rosto havia traços de uma noite de insônia. Seu corpo relaxou, mas sua mente, não.

Olhou para o celular deixado sobre a penteadeira. Antes de deitar, havia desligado o aparelho para não cair na tentação de ligar para ele. Esitou por alguns segundos, decidindo que o melhor era deixá-lo desligado por toda a manhã. Talvez por todo o fim de semana.

Levantou, fez sua higiene pessoal e preparou seu café da manhã. Tudo no automático. Não tinha ânimo, muito menos disposição para sair, mas precisava falar com Katie e contar tudo o que aconteceu consigo desde que conheceu Jensen. Precisava dar uma resolução a essa história.

**J2**

Jensen chegou a empresa pontualmente às oito da manhã. Passou pelos setores dos andares abaixo, limitando-se a um bom dia seco. chegando ao andar presidencial, Alona o aguardava com um enorme sorriso que não foi retribuído. Ela apenas ouviu um bom dia rasteiro e instruções para que ele só fosse incomodado por alguém chamado Jared ou o seu pai. Em seguida, ouviu-se apenas o barulho da porta se fechando, sendo trancada com um estalo por dentro.

- O que diabos deu nesse homem hoje?

Comentou em voz baixa, a secretária de Ackles que não via esse comportamento em seu chefe há duas semanas.

Ao entrar na sala, Jensen abriu a janela, dispensando o ar condicionado. Deixou que o vento frio daquela manhã tocasse a sua face. Fechou os olhos. As imagens do fim de semana na casa de campo o abraçou com tristeza. Lembrou da conversa com ele próximo ao lago green, da manhã descontraída no sótão do casarão e do passeio a cavalo que resultou no beijo. O beijo... Ainda sentia o gosto daqueles lábios macios e trêmulos. Aquele ato abriu as portas para o desentendimento entre eles e por inconseqüência sua, seu melhor amigo estava magoado e ao que tudo indicava, não queria vê-lo. Preferia pensar assim a admitir o que realmente estava acontecendo com ambos.

Três batidas fortes na porta, tiraram-no de seus devaneios. Imediatamente foi abri-la. Sabia que era seu pai pela força exercida e pelo fato de Alona não ter anunciado.

Quando Roger Ackles adentrou a sala da vice-presidência, sentou na cadeira que era o lugar do seu filho e o encarou. O homem nem mesmo tinha dado bom dia. O loiro, no entanto, ajeitou o seu terno e sentando na cadeira oposta, falou com sarcasmo:

- Bom dia para o senhor também, pai.

O homem o olhou com o semblante sério, iniciando um diálogo a muito requerido.

- O que está acontecendo com o vice-presidente dessa empresa?

- Comigo? Que eu saiba, nada. Eu continuo me esforçando pelo crescimento do nosso patrimônio, senhor presidente. – E mais uma vez era irônico.

- Pois você vai ter que se esforçar mais Jensen, porque estou sentindo falta da sua extrema competência. – Aumentou o tom de voz.

- Papai, escute-me...

- Não, filho! Escute você. Há duas semanas percebi suas saídas antes do expediente e atrasos no horário de chegada, sem falar que você passou o fim de semana fora e nós tínhamos relatórios de contabilidade para rever. O que está acontecendo? Cadê o seu senso de responsabilidade e pontualidade? É como se você não fosse mais o mesmo, Jensen... Em alguns anos sua principal responsabilidade será ocupar o meu lugar na presidência. Você esqueceu? – Olhava nos olhos do filho cuspindo as palavras.

O loiro baixou a cabeça sem argumentos para rebater o que ouvira. De fato, ele havia afastado-se um pouco, mas não se arrependia.

Percebendo que suas duras palavras sortiram algum efeito em seu herdeiro, continuou:

- Eu me orgulho muito do homem talentoso que você se tornou, mas entendo que precisa extravasar seus hormônios. Não sou cego, filho e sei o quanto as garotas o cobiçam por sua beleza e charme. Divirta-se com aquelas que o procuram, mas as tenha em uma noite apenas, um caso banal, porque quando você finalmente assumir a presidência geral das multinacionais Ackles, terá que assumir o compromisso do matrimônio com uma mulher cuja família tenha prestígio social. Até lá, não permita que uma qualquer ocupe os seus pensamentos.

Olhou para o pai com repúdio. Jared não era um qualquer e não admitiria nem mesmo ele se referir assim ao seu Jay. Quando abriu a boca para falar, escutaram batidas na porta. Era Alona avisando que o senhor Roger precisava comparecer ao gabinete da diretoria.

Antes de sair, o patriarca olhou para o loiro que o acompanhara a porta e falou:

- Sei que vai fazer o que é certo, jensen. Sempre confiei em você e não me arrependo. Faça valer a pena a minha confiança.

E saiu, deixando para trás o peso da responsabilidade em seu filho, porque ele precisava dar continuidade a família capitalista e tradicional, cujo sobrenome seguia uma linha de sucessão, consistente na expansão do patrimônio a cada novo herdeiro escolhido. E Jensen era o próximo da lista.

- _"Meu Deus! E essa agora" _– Pensou o homem com tristeza.

**J2**

Na casa de Katie, um Jared desconsolado chorava abraçado a ela. Depois de desabafar tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e o loiro, desde que fora amparado na praça quando Eric o abandonou. A garota o abraçava alisando as costas do jovem para que se acalmasse.

- Querido, não fique assim! Lembre-se do que o doutor Mark disse sobre controlar o stress emocional...

- Eu o amo Katie e não tenho dúvidas disso. Tinha esperanças que ele me amasse também, mas interpretei errado os sinais. Ele só tem pena de mim!

Suas palavras saiam em soluços, estava inconsolável. Como ser amigo de alguém que você ama? Por que foi beijado se o outro sentia apenas carinho por sua pessoa? Para o moreno, um beijo significava sentimentos. Ele mesmo não era do tipo que se atirava nos braços de qualquer um e talvez por isso fantasiou uma história de amor que jamais aconteceria. Pensava consigo enquanto chorava tendo a amiga como consoladora.

- O que pensa em fazer, hum? Uma hora dessas vai precisar falar com ele. – Falou a garota sentindo-o mais calmo em seus braços.

- O Jensen é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Katie. Talvez nem mesmo tenha noção do ser humano que é, apesar da hipocrisia de sua família, mas eu não aguento mais olhar para ele e fazer de conta que o que sinto é uma simples e verdadeira amizade, não dá! Dói muito!

Vendo que ele cairia novamente em um pranto inconsolável, guiou-o para o seu quarto e após secar-lhe as lágrimas com uma toalha úmida, deu-lhe um calmante e o acomodou em sua cama. Minutos depois, o moreno dormia profundamente com sua melhor amiga ao seu lado, alisando os seus cabelos. Vendo-o assim deprimido, um pensamento ganhava força em seus sentimentos e aguçava o que um dia foi admiração por alguém de olhos incrivelmente verdes. E de sua boca, saiam palavras de repulsa ao causador do infortúnio de seu amigo:

- Jensen Ackles, seu idiota, vocês dois se pertencem, mas não acredito que você o mereça.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Malukita: **Gostou do beijo do Jay no Jen? Esse garoto tem mesmo atitude. Vamos ver como reage o loirão, amiga. E o Eric não se manca mesmo. ô cara chato! He, he, he. Beijos, linda! Saudades de você.

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Patty, realmente o Jen precisa se mancar! Onde já se viu fazer corpo mole para um doce como o Jay? E concordo com você quanto ao Eric. Será que um dia ele vai se mancar que já é passado? Beijos, fofa!

**Casammy:** I am very happy that you have not abandoned my fic again and comment on it.  
You know, I love the sweet and helpless Jay and Jen strong and protective care of him. Reminds me of Sam and Dean in the first season of Supernatural.  
Kisses beautiful!

* * *

**1-** Desculpa gente! Talvez o capítulo tenha angústia (talvez?), mas vocês sabem que o loirão ainda não acordou para a realidade. Espero que comentem, ok? Deixem-me saber o que acharam.

**2-** Obrigada aos leitores anônimos, obrigada aos que deixam rewies de vez em quando, mas um muito obrigada especial, a vocês que a cada capítulo, acompanham comigo a evolução dos meus personagens e comentam sempre. Mil beijos!

**3- **Segunda-feira postarei o capítulo** 13 de Sweet August **e o capítulo** 3 de Almas acorrentadas.**

**Beijos!  
**


	13. Chapter 13  Inimigos a espreita

Capítulo 13 – Inimigos a espreita

Sentado em sua cama, Jensen observava pensativo, o céu estrelado. Lembrava da noite em que Jared e ele conversaram próximos ao lago Green. Era uma noite quase tão linda quanto essa. Quase, porque um detalhe fazia o diferencial: não havia o brilho do luar como nessa noite, pois a lua crescente ao ascender os contornos do céu escuro, assemelhava-se a luz dos olhos daquele a quem magoara.

Era noite de domingo e Jensen havia desistido de sair com seus amigos para uma noitada. Não tinha ânimo para diversão. Há dois dias tentava falar com o moreno, mas ele não atendia a seus telefonemas fosse para o celular ou ligação residencial. Foi a seu apartamento na manhã desse mesmo dia, mas ninguém o atendeu apesar das fortes batidas na porta ou o toque insistente da campainha. A resposta era sempre o silêncio, a resposta era sempre a ausência dele.

Agora, olhando para a imensidão daquela noite fria, imaginava que poucas vezes se tem a oportunidade de viver o nosso sonho mais profundo, aqueles esboços de sentimentos rabiscados ao longo do tempo, na van tentativa de trazer a felicidade. A verdade era que por mais que lutasse contra o presente que a vida lhe dera, mais sentia a punição divina em sua vida mortal. E talvez, apenas talvez, algum dia tivesse paz e libertação da dor que ele próprio criou, mas isso somente aconteceria se destrancasse as portas rumo ao desconhecido.

Deitou pesadamente em sua cama e fechou seus olhos. Sabia que seria difícil dormir, pois o descanso o havia privado de sua companhia, mas precisava tentar, precisava repousar e quem sabe a manhã de segunda-feira, ajudasse na libertação das tempestuosas amarras do seu coração. Quem sabe...

**J2**

Jared olhava o céu maravilhado pela luz natural que pintava a noite, manchando-a com seu branco resplandecente. E como em seus tempos de criança, observava o espetáculo natural daquele domingo incomum; o céu adornado por pequenas estrelas e a lua em rítimo crescente numa singela beleza delirante.

Era impossível não lembrar do fim de semana ao lado de Jensen. Ainda podia ouvir o som da voz dele, falando baixo, próximo ao seu ouvido em um convite mudo a sua companhia. Ainda sentia o seu abraço acolhedor, quando na mesma noite relembrou coisas tristes e uma lágrima solitária molhara a sua face. Ironicamente, o mesmo homem que afastou aquela lágrima, hoje lhe arrancava várias outras por ter sido um tolo sentimental ou ter acredito em sinais errôneos. Não sabia ao certo e tinha certeza que não queria saber. A verdade é que há dois dias, havia decidido seguir sua vida, mesmo privado de uma parte de si.

A dor se fazia presente, o amor gritava para ser vivido, mas não podia desistir de sua vida mesmo sabendo que nunca desistiria de amá-lo. Mesmo que quisesse, tal feito era inconcebível.

Enquanto seus pensamentos fluíam cada vez mais longe lembrando os momentos ao lado dele, sentiu sua amiga Katie o cobrir com um cobertor e ao virar o rosto para o lado oposto, a moça deu um beijo em sua testa, desejando-lhe os mais sinceros votos de uma boa noite.

As noites poderiam ser boas em sua sequência futura, mas sabia que depois dele, elas não mais seriam perfeitas. Adormeceu sobre os cuidados de quem estava preocupada com o destino dessas duas almas pertencentes.

Ela dirigia o mais rápido que conseguia. Não tinha o hábito de extrapolar os limites de velocidade, mas por ele valia a pena uma multa ou quem sabe um esbarrão em outro carro.

Traci sabia que existia algo de muito errado acontecendo. Desde que chegou do fim de semana em sua casa no campo, seu melhor amigo não a procurara e evitou sair na companhia dela e dos rapazes. No entanto, ao receber o seu telefonema ontem, ficou preocupada com os últimos acontecimentos na vida de seu irmão, porque era isso que Jensen era; seu irmão marrento e caçula.

Ao encontrá-lo em seu apartamento, ele a esperava impecável como sempre e como tinham duas horas livres, antes de começar mais uma segunda-feira sufocante de trabalho, foram juntos a cafeteria mais próxima da empresa. O loiro precisava dos conselhos daquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

**J2**

Enquanto tomava o seu cappuchino, Traci observava o comportamento de Jensen. Cabisbaixo, concentrado e remexendo incansavelmente seu café com uma pequena colher, o loiro pensava em como falar o que o estava incomodando, apesar da moça em sua frente o conhecer a anos.

- Você não confia mais em mim? É isso? - Perguntou com um sorriso tranquilo.

- Como eu não poderia confiar? Esqueceu que sempre ajudamos um ao outro? – Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, antes de perguntar:

- É sobre o Jared, não é? Como ele está?

- Traci, eu...

De repente uma imagem tirou-lhe a concentração e a sensação de vazio alargou-se ainda mais em seu eu.

Ao fim da cafeteria, sentados próximos a uma grande janela com persianas, Eric segurava a mão de Jared entre as suas e conversava com ele como se estivesse se declarando. Ackles temeu como nunca havia temido antes que aquele sujeito conseguisse reconquistar o moreno.

Levantou da cadeira em que estava e deu passos indicando que ia ao encontro dos dois. Sentiu alguém o segurando pelo braço e ao olhar, Traci o aconselhou:

- Eric não o merece, meu amigo! Mas se o Jay vale mesmo apena, não é armando um barraco como esse sujeito faz que você vai conquistar o garoto. Ele não merece essas situações estressantes.

Jensen a olhou com um sorriso triste. Não confirmou ou negou as palavras dela. No entanto, pegou seu casaco que estava sobre a cadeira, deixou dinheiro sobre a mesa para o pagamento dos lanches e saiu com a morena o acompanhando. Era impossível presenciar aquela cena e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Mas o que eles não perceberam, foi o olhar lascivo de uma certa moça loira, que ao lado de uma amiga, observava atentamente a cena, discando em seguida para alguém que lhe traria informações úteis ao seu plano:

_- Misha, quero que descubra o que puder sobre a vida amorosa de Jared Padalecki._

**J2**

Jared ligara para Eric antes das sete da manhã. Prometera ao homem que conversariam e decidiu fazer isso logo, pois tinha planos e eles significavam novos horizontes para a sua vida.

A pedido do jovem sentaram na última mesa ao fim da cafeteria. Não queria ser interrompido pela conversa de terceiros.

- Bem Eric, vou direto ao ponto: eu não sou mais seu namorado e peço que pare de brigar com o Jensen por minha causa. – Apesar de seu semblante doce, suas palavras foram firmes.

- Jare, por favor! Não se precipite. Nós nos amamos! – Falou desesperado, pois via verdade naquele olhar.

- Cara, entenda! Não existe "nós". Quando é que você vai entender?

Nesse momento, o homem segurou uma das mãos do moreno entre as suas e falou olhando em seus olhos:

- Eu te amo! E sei que tive medo por você estar doente, mas depois de descobri que sua doença é curável, fiquei mais calmo e pude refletir melhor sobre nós dois.

Jared o olhou incrédulo, puxando repentinamente sua mão. Desprezando o que acabara de ouvir, falou:

- Sabe, quando eu soube do tumor que crescia em mim, precisei do seu apoio, então descobri três coisas importantes: o ser humano egoísta e insensível que você sempre foi, que eu estava errado em achar que te amava, mas principalmente, serviu para enxergar em Jensen, o único e verdadeiro amor da minha vida.

- O QUÊ?

Falou alto, atraindo os olhares dos curiosos das outras mesas. O jovem deu-lhe um sorriso desdenhoso, pediu que não o procurasse mais e retirou-se do ambiente deixando Eric espantado com o que acabara de ouvir.

Infelizmente, Jensen havia deixado a cafeteria há cinco minutos atrás, sem presenciar o que realmente aconteceu entre Jared e seu rival.

Jonhan andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala. As lembranças do que ouvira há quase três horas atrás, repercutiam em sua mente, desvinculando os seus pensamentos.

"_Jensen é o único e verdadeiro amor da minha vida". _

Eu nunca vou aceitar isso! – Gritava e esmurrava a mesa.

- Senhor Jonhson, tem uma senhorita querendo falar com o senhor. Ela disse que é sobre Jared Padalecki. Deixo-a entrar? – Sua secretária falou pelo telefone.

- Sim, mande-a entrar agora!

Apesar de não saber quem era, quando ouviu o nome do moreno imaginou ser a melhor amiga dele. Era preciso ganhar a confiança dela para tê-lo de volta.

- Bom dia! Eu sou Danneel Harris. – Falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Sou Eric Jonhson. Em que posso ajudá-la senhorita? – Cumprimentou-a indicando que sentasse e sentando também.

- Vou direto ao ponto. Você quer o Jared e eu o Jensen. Que tal unirmos forças para ajudarmos um ao outro?

Olhou-a sério, antes de comentar:

Você não tem cacife para segurar um homem? Não me admiro que esteja recorrendo a um desconhecido.

- Você já prestou atenção na carinha do tal Padalecki? É claro que eu sou melhor e nem de longe aceitaria perder Jensen para um...

Antes de proferir a ofensa, sentiu seu braço apertar, sendo erguida da cadeira pela força do homem a sua frente que a olhando mortalmente, falou:

- Escute aqui, sua vagabunda! Eu não vou permitir que você venha a minha empresa, em minha sala, ofender o meu namorado. Nunca bati em uma mulher antes, não me dê a honra de começar por você.

Quando ele a soltou, a loira voltou a sentar. Recomposta, iniciou o diálogo, medindo as palavras:

- Desculpe-me, mas não precisa me xingar. Pesquisei um pouco sobre você antes de vir aqui e descobri que estamos no mesmo barco em relação a quem queremos. Podemos nos ajudar...

- Você tem alguma ideia que resute no afastamento definitivo dos dois? – Perguntou interessado.

- Sim, e se o seguirmos a risca, os dois não mais vão se ver.

- Sou todo ouvidos...

**J2**

O dia fora longo e tediante. Jensen não via a hora de chegar em casa, tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Estava apático.

Seu pai, no entanto, passara o dia o cumprimentando e sorrindo, pois apesar da bronca que lhe dera no sábado, mantinha-o o tempo todo ocupado com os relatórios do acordo financeiro que fizeram há duas semanas, gerando mais lucros e ao que tudo indicava, mais uma empresa seria construída, alavancando o império Ackles.

Seu pai estava eufórico, sua mãe determinada a comandar a nova filial da empresa e ele... Bem, o afastamento do moreno o sufocava tanto, que não sabia como seguir em frente sabendo que não teria aquele sorriso com covinhas e o olhar doce de filhotinho perdido.

Dirigia para o seu apartamento sem conseguir afastar esses pensamentos. Eles o atormentavam desde que Jared se foi.

Já estava saindo do elevador no condomínio em que morava, quando seu celular vibrou no bolso do terno. Atendeu com cansaço. Era Alona, sua secretaria.

- Senhor Ackles, recebi o terno Versarce que o senhor deve usar no almoço de quinta-feira. Vou mandá-lo agora, tudo bem?

Deu um longo suspiro e respondeu entrando no apartamento:

- Alona, é só um almoço de negócios. Deixe-o em minha sala que eu pego amanhã.

- Sinto muito senhor! O seu pai exige que eu o mande hoje. Segundo ele, será um dia especial para a empresa e o senhor deve estar impecável.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mande o Uriel trazer agora mesmo. Estou cansado e preciso dormir.

- Sim, senhor!

Ao desligar o celular, Jensen se jogou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Esperaria o office boy, para então subir e cair na cama.

Ouviu novamente o barulho chato e incômodo do seu celular. Atendeu irritado, achando que se tratava da mesma pessoa.

- O que foi agora, Alona!

- Boa noite, querido! Estou com saudades! – A voz de Danneel soou melosa e sensual.

- O que você quer? Não temos nada para conversar. – Falou ríspido.

- Jensen, por favor! Eu sei que nosso último encontro gerou um pequeno atrito entre sua amiga e eu, mas foi sem querer, juro! Precisa me tratar assim? – Falou chorosa.

- Desculpe-me. Estou cansado. O dia foi estressante hoje.

- Tudo bem. Eu te liguei porque quero te fazer um convite e significaria muito para mim se você aceitasse.

- Danneel, sem ofensas, mas a última coisa que quero nesse momento é sair com alguém.

- Então, nem mesmo a sua amizade eu tirei? Você me considera indigna de tê-la?

Talvez estivesse sendo duro demais com quem não merecia, afinal, que culpa as pessoas tinham por seus medos e inseguranças? Pensava assim, pois acreditava na sinceridade das palavras da moça.

- Você terá a minha amizade e em nenhum momento quis ofendê-la, se ainda quiser me fazer o tal convite, sou todo ouvidos.

- Jensen, obrigada! Que tal jantarmos no restaurante The nights and days? Sei que você adora comida italiana.

Inconscientemente lembrou do almoço com Jared no Verdana no dia em que se conheceram e pensou com carinho em seu jeito meigo e doce de se expressar. Lembrou também dos seus olhinhos tristes ao contar sobre a morte dos seus pais e que apesar da dor, o jovem mantinha acesa a chama do seu brilho interior.

- Jens! Você está me ouvindo? – A garota o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Sim, estou ouvindo. Sabe qual o problema Danneel é que essa semana estou muito atarefado com assuntos relacionados à empresa, sinto muito, mas a minha presença é inviável.

- Por favor, aceite! Façamos assim: você escolhe o dia e a hora, ok?

O que havia de mal em sair com ela? Tinha conquistado excelentes amizades apesar de sua vida social agitada e as noites em baladas. Daria uma chance a garota.

- Quarta-feira, as vinte e uma horas no restaurante que você escolheu, tudo bem?

- Excelente! Você não vai se arrepender. Um beijo, lindo! – Desligou o telefone.

Jensen fechou novamente os olhos, mergulhando na inércia de seus tormentos, sem imaginar que ele e o moreno, seriam vítimas de um plano maldoso.

- Alô? Eric? Aqui é a Danneel. Funcionou como esperávamos. Agora é a sua vez. Faça a sua parte.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Malukita: **Sim, eu concordo com você. O pai do Jensen não tem o direito de falar isso do Jay. Ele não é um qualquer. Vamos ver quando esses dois ficam juntos, né? Beijos querida!

**Jack:** Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu rewie, principalmente em saber que eu estou inspirando as suas próprias histórias. Você ainda não postou nenhuma, né? Fiquei curiosa. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Calma, mulher! Eu sei que o Jen marcou bobeira, mas nem se preocupe que nem de longe ele se parece com o Eric. Beijos, linda!

* * *

**1- **Desculpem-me a demora aos que eu ainda não comentei os rewies. Prometo respondê-los de hoje para amanhã. Espero que não deixem de comentar, pois os rewies me animam muito a escrever.

**2-** Sexta-feira postarei o capítulo 14 de Sweet August, mas não vão se acostumando.

Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Decisões tomadas

Era noite de quarta-feira. Sentado em sua poltrona, iluminado apenas pela tênue luz do abajur, Jensen observava fixamente o relógio digital sobre a pequena mesa de centro. Ele marcava nove e trinta. Há meia hora, devia estar no jantar em que fora convidado por Danneel, mas apesar de estar vestido para a ocasião, estava incerto se devia ir ou não e sempre que pensava sobre o assunto, um aperto no peito o chamava a realidade e a resposta era sempre negativa. Nunca fora supersticioso, tão pouco acreditava em premonições, mas a sensação que tinha ao se imaginar com ela, causava-lhe medo e insegurança.

Havia desligado o celular há quinze minutos desde que a loira fizera a décima ligação sendo ele relutante em atendê-la, preferindo o silêncio como resposta àquela que tanto insista por sua presença.

Decidido, levantou e tomou o caminho em direção ao seu quarto buscando fazer o que aprendera desde que a ausência de Jared tornou-se insuportável: Ir cedo para a cama.

**J2**

Jared era monossilábico às perguntas de Eric e enquanto o homem conversava animadamente com ele, o jovem nem se quer lhe dava atenção, pois tinha seus pensamentos voltados para um outro loiro com olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Depois do homem muito insistir, sob o pretexto de se conformar apenas com sua amizade, o jovem aceitou saírem juntos para jantar. Eric havia ligado para ele o convidando junto com sua amiga Katie.

Apesar de estranharem a sua atitude, cada um aceitou por seus próprios motivos: Jared porque Eric prometera que seguiria seu caminho deixando-o em paz e Katie por não confiar nele, pois sentia que assim como uma cobra, o mais velho era uma pessoa venenosa e perigosa.

Do lado oposto à mesa em que os três estavam, uma moça loira aguardava impaciente a chegada de alguém especial e sob a mira de dois curiosos em uma mesa à frente, torcia para que a pessoa em questão desse o ar da graça, caso contrário seu plano estava anulado.

**J2**

Jensen rolava de um lado para outro na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Olhou cansado para o relógio em seu pulso. Eram dez e quinze. Infelizmente suas noites tornaram-se suas rivais, pois quando dormia sonhava com o moreno e quando acordado, seus pensamentos também eram sempre dele tornando um pesar sua concentração até mesmo no trabalho.

De repente, o barulho da campainha lhe chamou atenção. Imaginava que seria ela, exitou em descer, mas ao lembrar que podia ser Jared procurando-o depois de tanta insistência sua, pessoal ou por telefone, sorriu espontâneo, levantando prontamente e descendo as escadas rumo a sala de estar. Infelizmente ao abrir a porta seu sorriso murchou. Uma Danneel furiosa o fuzilava com os olhos, perguntando com uma voz pastosa e cheia de indignação:

- Quem você pensa que é para me desprezar desse jeito?

Dirigia seu carro sem realmente prestar atenção no trânsito. Estava possessa. Danneel tentara falar com Jensen ligando para o seu celular e o seu apartamento. Sem obter respostas e sendo abandonada por seus cúmplices à espera do loiro, pediu a conta e saiu do restaurante sob o olhar aflito de Eric que contava com isso em sua tentativa de reconquistar o garoto. Eram Ardilosos e perspicazes

**J2**

A mulher não esperou que Jensen a convidasse. Adentrou o apartamento, jogou sua bolsa na mesa de centro e usando de seu truque barato, sentou no sofá com as mãos no rosto, iniciando um choro premeditado e fingido.

- Jensen, eu mereço ser tratada assim? – Falou com a voz abafada.

- Não é nada disso. Eu me senti mal e...

- Por que não atendeu minhas ligações e se explicou? – Levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sem saber o que dizer, o homem baixou o rosto. Sentia-se envergonhado. Danneel merecia respeito e consideração. Que direito ele tinha de fazer os outros sofrerem? Primeiro Jared e agora ela? Não era uma pessoa insensível apesar do seu jeito prático. Então, julgando ter errado, aproximou-se da loira e falou:

- Venha eu te levo para casa. Você me parece ter bebido além da conta. Está sem condições de dirigir.

De repente uma outra ideia lhe veio à mente. Havia falhado com o plano original, mas quem disse que não existia um plano B? Tiraria proveito da preocupação dele e por outro caminho, concretizaria o que ela e Eric tinham organizado inicialmente.

- Pode deixar! Dirigi até aqui, não foi? Só estou um pouco tonta.

Falou ríspida se levantando do sofá e fingindo cair.

- Dirigiu porque é uma irresponsável. Mal se aguenta em pé. Seu carro ficará na garagem e amanhã pedirei a alguém que o leve. Vou levá-la e isso não está em discussão. – Falou sério, segurando-a firme.

Após deixá-la sentada no sofá, subiu as escadas, trocou o pijama por uma roupa casual, pegou as chaves, a carteira, o celular e desceu as escadas. Depois de apagar a luz da sala, trancou o seu apartamento, encaminhando-se junto com a garota para o elevador sem perceber o sorriso vitorioso da mesma desde que finalizaram a conversa.

**J2**

Às dez e meia, Katie e Jared já estavam em casa. Dispensaram a carona de Eric porque nem ele, nem Jensen sabiam que o moreno morava com a garota desde a briga com o melhor amigo.

Apesar da companhia não agradá-los, o jantar foi tranqui-lo e o homem comportou-se como um cavalheiro. Parecia que suas intenções eram sinceras. Parecia... Katie ainda tinha seus pensamentos fincados nesse estranho convite.

- Jay, você não achou o Eric apreensivo? Como se estivesse esperando por algo?

Comentou a loira ao acender a luz quando ambos entraram no apartamento.

- Não percebi. Como assim? Em que momento? – Perguntou curioso.

- Todo o tempo. Até mesmo quando era gentil. Que eu me lembre, ele é um idiota, arrogante e filhinho de papai. – Disparou os "elogios" sem nem mesmo respirar.

O jovem riu alto com o comentário da amiga. Definitivamente ela não o suportava.

- O Jensen não é assim. Os olhos dele brilham em sua presença e seu olhar transpassa sinceridade.

De repente o seu sorriso se desfez. Havia pedido à amiga que o nome do loiro não fosse mais pronunciado quando passou a morar com ela. Aquele simples comentário trazia à tona dolorosas lembranças de um amor desprezado e sem nenhuma oportunidade para ser vivido.

- Lembro-me de te pedir que o nome dele caísse no esquecimento.

Falou calmo mais com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Jared, foi sem querer, eu só acho...

- Esquece! Vou dormir. Esqueceu que amanhã o trabalho nos espera?

E saiu, deixando sua amiga preocupada com a dor vista nos olhos do moreno pelo simples fato de Jensen ser pronunciado em sua comparação.

- Isso não pode continuar assim – Comentou para si mesma.

**J2**

Ele a ajudou a subir as escadas até o seu quarto e enquanto fechava a janela em formato de vitral, Danneel fingiu cair quando seguiu para o banheiro a fim de lavar o rosto. Havia alegado que isso ajudaria a melhorar o mal estar que sentia.

Jensen correu e a segurou pela cintura. Guiou-a a cama, tirou os seus sapatos e quando a deitou, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado ficando sobre ela.

Sem perder tempo, a loira virou o corpo sobre o do homem iniciando um beijo profundo. E enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava os cabelos dele, a outra adentrou rapidamente a calça Jeans tocando-o intimamente, arrancando-lhe um longo suspiro.

Ao sentir-se puxado pela mulher, foi beijado antes mesmo de esboçar alguma reação e quando ela colocou-se sobre o seu corpo, afagando seus cabelos e tocando-o intimamente, não conteve o suspiro longo, pois desde que conhecera Jared, tinha privado seu corpo de sexo sem nem mesmo perceber.

No entanto, como um sinal de profanação a algo sagrado, sua mente rapidamente levou-o a lembranças dos dias passados ao lado daquele que realmente o merecia. E como flashes luminosos, aos poucos foi lembrando:

_-"Eu também me sinto assim em relação a você. Seremos grandes amigos ainda, Jen". _– A conversa que tiveram ao telefone na manhã após a noite na boate The Right and the Reverse.

_- "Tenho medo que cansem de mim, por eu ser um tolo sentimental". _– O desabafo do jovem à beira do Lago Green.

_**- **__"Harley e Sadie__iriam adorar esse lugar"! _– O sorriso que vira em seus lábios ao declarar que gostava de cachorros.

_- "Sim, Jen! Sou o Cinderelo e essa noite pretendo desvendar os mistérios do meu príncipe encantado". – _O jeito atrevido e sensual quando lhe passou uma cantada.

_- "JENSEN, EU TE AMO"!_

Então lembrou da declaração de amor feita a plenos pulmões e nesse momento, quando esse último pensamento o atingiu, jogou a garota para o lado levantando rapidamente e apanhando apressado sua camiseta, a carteira e as chaves do carro, ambos retirados pela garota e jogados no chão enquanto ela se esfregava nele como um animal no cio.

Desceu apressado as escadas sem dar maiores explicações e quando cruzou a porta, antes de entrar no elevador e segurando seus pertences na mão, ouviu a voz da loira irromper o corredor do condomínio:

- Jensen, o que aconteceu?

- Não é você que eu quero! – E entrou no elevador decidido daquele momento em diante seguir as pistas do seu coração.

**J2**

Ao entrar em casa, o loiro ligou para Jared em mais uma tentativa frustrada de que o jovem atendesse. Dessa vez o celular estava desligado e como sempre o telefone do apartamento não era atendido.

_- "O que eu faço? Será mesmo"?_

Eram os seus pensamentos que ainda se perguntavam sobre os seus sentimentos e como isso implicaria em mudanças para a sua vida devidamente premeditada, segundo o protocolo Ackles.

Subiu para ao seu quarto na companhia de uma garrafa de wisk, porque apesar de não ser do tipo que se embebedava, precisava do líquido revigorante para quem sabe ter a sorte de cair em sono profundo, porque nesse momento o que menos gostaria de pensar era de que definitivamente, a caixinha dos sentimentos que ele tanto lutara para manter trancada , havia se arrebentado e ela só gritava por um nome:

_- "Jared"!_

"_O brilho da lua cheia adentrava o grande quarto iluminando os corpos nus. A janela aberta trazia a brisa fria da madrugada. Ela soprava em sua pele quente como uma leve carícia, arrepiando-o ainda mais. Jared agarrava firme em suas costas, arranhando levemente os seus músculos. Jensen beijava toda a região do seu pescoço ouvindo o jovem gemer baixo próximo ao seu ouvido. O corpo dele estava febril. Observava com êxtase seus olhos fechados e sua cabeça inclinada para trás sussurrando com luxúria o seu nome enquanto, enquanto o possuía com desejo, carinho e amor"... – Jen!_

Abriu os olhos devagar. E, assim como a escuridão do quarto fora vencida pelo brilho da lua cheia, a escuridão de sua vida fora vencida pelo amor que assumia sentir por um jovem doce, de sorriso sincero e enfeitado por duas lindas covinhas em suas bochechas. Não havia mais como fugir, fantasiar ou se iludir. O muro que escondia os seus sentimentos fora posto abaixo pondo a sua frente a realidade que a quase uma semana lutava para não enxergar: o sentimento pulsante e verdadeiro chamado amor.

Ele havia derrubado as amarras de sua vida, retirado a venda de seus simples olhos imortais e completado seu ser preenchendo os vazios de uma existência até então fugaz.

Deitado de lado frontal, iluminado pelo brilho da lua cheia e agarrado ao seu travesseiro, Jensen tinha os olhos banhados por lágrimas porque apesar de temer o que o futuro poderia lhe trazer, não conseguia mais se imaginar sem aquele que invadira a estabilidade de sua vida conveniente. E tendo o objeto macio como algo que afastava a falta dele, chorava copiosamente, pronunciando em plena voz o que sua alma aflita transparecia:

_- Jared, eu te amo!_

_**J2**_

Eram sete e trinta da manhã. Com o celular em mãos, ainda se decidia se ligava para ele ou não.

Próximo às seis da manhã, acordara aflito devido a um sonho com o loiro. E pela terceira vez, o mesmo sonho se repetia: ele fazia amor com Jensen.

Katie, ao ouvir o seu choro, foi para o seu quarto e mesmo sob seus protestos, conversaram sobre o que sentia pelo mais velho, levando-o a uma reflexão sobre ter mais uma conversa com o dono dos seus sentimentos, mas dessa vez, em cunho definitivo.

- Você ainda não ligou? – Perguntou a garota diante de sua indecisão.

- Estou com medo do que ele possa dizer. – Confessou à amiga.

- Querido! Esse homem tem ligado para você todo santo dia. E o quê? Duas ou três vezes? Não! Ele alterna entre intervalos de duas ou três horas no máximo, te dando folga somente à noite. Você acha que ele não se importa com a sua ausência? Acorda! O cara não é como o paspalho do Eric.

O jovem deu um sorriso tímido diante do comentário e decidiu deixar seus medos de lado. Afinal, nunca foi do tipo que fugia da luta por seus objetivos. Não seria agora que se tornaria um covarde.

- Tem razão. Eu vou ligar Katie!

Dannel dormira com a mesma roupa que havia chegado, sob o efeito de dois calmantes, é claro.

Com raiva, havia esbravejado contra Jensen e o moreno que surgira em seu caminho, atrapalhando sua conquista ao seu objeto de desejo.

Envolvida em um sono profundo, acordou possessa com o barulho chato do celular que insistia para ser atendido. Constatando que não era o seu, procurou pelo quarto a fonte do barulho e viu o do empresário caído próximo a cama.

Pensou que poderia ser ele a procura do objeto. No entanto, um sorriso maldoso nasceu em seus lábios quando ao pegar o pequeno aparelho, viu no visor o nome Jared.

Atendeu sorrindo vitoriosa. Definitivamente os deuses estavam do seu lado. Pensou.

- Alô!

Atendeu manhosa, dando um longo bocejo em seguida.

- Quem fala, por favor! – Falou o jovem sentindo suas mãos trêmulas.

- Aqui é Danneel Harris. – Foi simpática.

- Dan- Danneel, o Jen... Está ai? – Falou com dificuldade.

- Olha, ele está dormindo e me desculpe falar baixo, mas não quero acordá-lo. Quem fala?

- Jared!

- Oi, querido! Como eu disse, ele ainda está dormindo. Ontem a noite nós fomos jantar e ele resolveu dormir em meu apartamento ao invés de eu dormir no dele.

Quando ouviu tais palavras, as lágrimas desceram livres e suas respiração tornou-se pesada. Vendo o desconforto do seu amigo. Katie tentou tomar o celular, mas o jovem a interrompeu fazendo uma última pergunta na tentativa de descobrir que havia mal entendido:

- Vocês estão saindo Juntos?

- Na verdade estamos namorando, mas Jay, eu pensei que você soubesse. O Jen me falou que já tinha comentado com seu melhor amigo e eu achei que fosse você! – Fingiu indignação.

Katie tomou o celular de suas mãos e o desligou. Abraçou o amigo lhe transmitindo calma.

Então era isso? Ele apenas queria falar sobre a certeza de sua heterossexualidade? Procurava por sua amizade como ele mesmo disse antes de expulsá-lo na noite da festa de halloween?

Nem Danneel, nem Eric sabiam do afastamento dos dois, mas de tanto que tentaram conseguiram jogar seus venenos, causando dor e sofrimento àqueles que realmente mereciam a felicidade.

Decidido a não mais chorar por seu amor platônico, enxugou as lágrimas que caíram depois do que ouvira, confirmando para a amiga o plano que traçara na busca de um novo rumo para a sua vida:

- Está decidido, Katie. Vou aceitar a transferência do banco para uma de suas filiais na Europa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ofereço esse capítulo a Malukita. ela se acidentou mas já está melhor. Cuidado com os saltos mortais, amiga! Beijos.**

**Calma gente! As coisas estão começando a se ajeitar entre os Js. O Jen já admitiu que ama o Jay. Sei que a Elta e o Eric estão dando trabalho, mas... **

**Um feliz carnaval para todos vocês e aviso que só postarei mais um capítulo de Sweet August e Almas Acorrentadas no dia 14 de março, após o feriado de carnaval. Nesse tempo vou procurar me organizar com as fics e o meu trabalho.**

**Beijos!**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Malukita**: Obrigada por sempre contar com seu apoio e não se preocupe que o amor desses dois é forte demais para não prevalecer. Beijos linda!

**Patricia Rodrigues:** Calma que o seu herói já admitiu que ama o moreno. Obrigada por acompanhar e pela paciência com a demora. Beijos.

**Jack:** Muitíssimo obrigada por sair do anonimato e me mandar rewie desde o capítulo passado. Não chora, não. Calma que esses dois se amam e tudo pode acontecer. Beijos. E sim, podemos ser amigos com certeza.

**Casammy:**I agree with you. The Jen has to fight for what they feel and not against it because the competition is there. Eric wants to win her back, and Jen can not make a mistake.  
Many kisses!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – A hora da verdade

Há quase um mês, Jared fora promovido a assistente da gerência da filial do Interprise bank em Berlim, Alemanha. O teste que fizera junto com outros colegas de trabalho, rendeu-lhe o terceiro lugar entre dez selecionados.

Antes, analisava o que era mais importante: Eric ou o salto que daria em sua vida financeira, pois mesmo achando que o amava, sentia dúvidas a respeito do mais velho. Depois, com o surgimento de Jensen, a nova proposta de trabalho foi para o "limbo" e daria a resposta final, negativa, a sua promoção.

Mas, agora era diferente. O homem que amava encontrara o rumo que almejava e seguiria os padrões da sociedade moderna e convencional. O jovem pensava com pesar enquanto atendia os clientes. Estava sem ânimo. Apático. Além disso, a conversa com Katie sobre sua viagem não lhe saia do pensamento. Desejava que as horas avançassem trazendo consigo a noite para que pudesse viajar logo e talvez o tempo curasse suas feridas. Talvez...

**J2**

Dezenove de agosto de dois mil e dez. Era o que marcava o calendário em papelão fosco sobre o criado mudo, no qual ele olhava incessantemente na busca de um motivo verdadeiro que o fizesse levantar da cama, porque o seu único motivo afastara-se a quase uma semana de sua vida.

Apesar de ser quase nove da manhã e mesmo sem sono, Jensen permanecia mais um tempo deitado buscando forças para mais um dia estressante, cansativo e sem Jared.

Havia ligado para Uriel e pedido que viesse a seu apartamento, pois o mandara levar o carro de Danneel ao condomínio onde morava. Não queria falar com ela. A noite passada foi bastante constrangedora. Como ele pode pensar em ir para cama com alguém que não fosse a pessoa a quem mais amava? Como quase se deixara levar por seus instintos mais primais? Perguntava a si mesmo agradecendo o fato de ter sido mais forte do que esses mesmos instintos traidores.

E enquanto pensava, imagina em como resolveria sua situação com o moreno. Ele o amava. Havia se declarado. Mas apesar de também amá-lo, as coisas não seriam tão fáceis como pareciam. Seu pai, Roger Ackles, havia traçado o rumo de sua vida desde que nascera, porque por mais que o homem não admitisse, nunca pensou em Josh como o seu substituto. O amor do irmão a medicina surgiu apenas como um empecilho para evitar que o patriarca dissesse abertamente ao primogênito.

Antes, Ackles gostava disso. O fato de ser um empresário tão assíduo e fiel ao trabalho quanto o pai eram motivos para o seu orgulho e amor próprio, alimentando assim a sua arrogância e auto-suficiência. Então, Jared entrou em sua vida e tudo o que julgava devidamente correto perante a sociedade, ruiu e aos descobrir que também amava aquele jovem doce, todo o sentido que lhe fora atribuído por sua família ao longo dos anos se perdeu, restando apenas o medo de não decepcionar a tão aclamada hierarquia Ackles. Esses pensamentos o atormentavam.

Levantou sem realmente ter vontade, abriu o closet e tirou de lá o terno Versace que usaria hoje em menos de duas horas. Sentia-se um cordeirinho prestes a ser rebatizado por lobos, no mundo deles.

**J2**

Jared havia ido a cantina pegar um copo com água para tomar seu remédio.

Lembrava da conversa que tivera com Katie e as palavras da garota cada vez faziam menos sentido em seu entendimento. Era um romântico assumido, mas não acreditava nas sandices de sua melhor amiga. Estava fora de questão deixar de lado a promoção que recebera.

**Flash back on... **

- Você vai mesmo aceitar a promoção? - Perguntou Katie com o semblante preocupado.

- Sim! Eu vou. Katie, eu fiz uma última tentativa como lhe havia prometido e não deu certo! Quero ficar longe de tudo isso.

- Então é assim? Você vai fugir e se esconder como um maldito covarde? – Aumentou o tom de voz, pondo-se de frente ao amigo.

Jared baixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro. Olhou novamente para a amiga, antes de responder:

- Primeiramente, eu não sou um covarde e depois, não estou fugindo. Apenas aceitei algo que antes tinha dúvidas, mas depois resolvi que é o melhor para mim.

- Lute por ele, Jared... Você vai se arrepender se deixá-lo. Vocês dois se pertencem, são almas gêmeas e o amor de vocês é uma dádiva que poucos recebem.

O moreno a olhou incrédulo, antes de perguntar:

Katie, quando foi que você ficou louca? Porque sério, só percebi agora!

Sem responder ao comentário dele, deu-lhe as costas e se dirigiu a porta, porém, antes de sair completou:

- Sei que você não acredita nessas coisas, mas vai se arrepender se não lutar pelo que sente. Ambos vão. – E saiu, batendo a porta com força desnecessária.

**Flash back off...**

"_Eu sinto muito, minha amiga. Não posso viver em um sonho à espera de alguém que não me ama. Prefiro sofrer de uma vez a sofrer aos poucos"._

Foi o último pensamento do moreno antes de deixar a cantina e retomar o trabalho sob a promessa de melhores perspectivas em sua viagem ao fim da tarde que se aproximava.

**J2**

Olhava-se fixamente no grande espelho ao lado de sua cama. Apesar do seu reflexo mostrar toda a jovialidade, destacada em sua beleza e maturidade, não se enxergava assim e o paletó azul marinho combinado a camisa azul royal que vestia, eram comparados a "correntes" ao qual o levaria prisioneiro a uma vida cujos olhos transcendentais, não enxergavam brilho algum. Esse era o chamado "Mundo dos Negócios".

Há quase três semanas deixara suas férias para fechar um novo acordo comercial com um dos clientes do seu pai. Isso aumentou os lucros da Multinacional, ocasionando a sua expansão a outro país da Europa. Antes, o homem fanfarrão e ambicioso que era, alegrava-se com essa possibilidade. Agora, caminhava para um abismo sem volta, no qual só havia supérfluos como luxo e riqueza, tornando a sua vida um caos, um mar revolto adornando toda a dor que sentia dentro de si.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, suspirou cansado e com uma última olhada para sua imagem refletida no espelho, comentou em um tom baixo e desanimado:

- Hoje, selarei o meu destino. – Virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

**Incorporating Financial, dez e trinta da manhã...**

Quando o elevador do décimo quinto andar abriu, Jensen deu dois passos a frente e então teve a visão mais caótica e submissa que sua mente já registrara: secretários cruzavam de um lado para outro agendando os horários dos diretores das filiais da empresa, diretores encaminhando-se à grande sala de reunião e o barulho ensurdecedor dos telefones que não paravam de tocar.

Lá embaixo, um forte esquema de segurança interno e externo fora montado. Não que a empresa fosse alheia aos padrões de segurança, mas aquele era um dia "especial". O loiro só não conseguia enxergar especialidade em todo esse ciclo capitalista. Aceitava ser parte disso, mas não se encaixava. Não mais.

Cruzou a grande sala pelo corredor, dobrando à direita rumo à sala de reuniões e durante o seu percurso, pessoas o cumprimentavam e lhe sorriam falsamente denunciando a frivolidade e tristeza de suas vidas exacerbadas de trabalho. Olhava-as sem conhecer quem na verdade eram aquelas pessoas por trás de suas "máscaras". Passava por elas tendo um único pensamento, que esse dia terminasse o mais rápido possível.

No entanto, ao chegar à sala de reuniões e ver acomodados em seus lugares a hierarquia que alavancava o alto "clero" Ackles, sentiu um aperto no estômago e o vazio que sentia pela ausência daquele que amava, tornou o ato de respirar quase insuportável. Sua secretária, percebendo as feições do seu rosto, aproximou-se discretamente do loiro perguntando se precisava de algo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa e fitou a todos em volta da mesa com atenção a suas expressões, pois Roger Ackles acabara de entrar, então as conversas e sorrisos dispersos entre todos, transformaram-se em um silêncio mórbido e sepulcral.

**J2**

Jared atendia a ligação de um cliente quando o seu celular tocou. Viu no visor o nome da amiga, colocando a chamada em espera. Após alguns segundos, atendeu-a clamando internamente que ela não retornasse ao repetitivo assunto sobre sua ligação espiritual com Jensen. Queria excluir de seu dia a conversa sem fundamento de sua amiga. Pensava assim por ser descrente sobre o assunto, apesar de buscar o amor verdadeiro.

- Jay! Você injetou em si a insulina antes de ir trabalhar? – Perguntou preocupada.

O jovem apressado por acordar tarde apenas pegou a sua medicação, esquecendo a pequena maleta marrom com os frascos de insulina e as seringas descartáveis.

- Sim, Katie. Não se preocupe. – Mentiu, evitando com isso levar uma bronca.

- Ufa! Você me deixou preocupada. Então, vamos almoçar juntos? – Mudou de assunto por ter acreditado nas palavras dele.

- Desculpe-me. Só posso te ver na hora do embarque do vôo, como combinamos, lembra?

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai me deixar! – Estava realmente triste. Amava esse garoto como um irmão caçula.

Jared gargalhou com o jeito infantil dela e comentou:

- Não seja dramática, mulher! Você sabe que quando eu me firmar em meu novo cargo, vou lutar para lhe arrumar um emprego e lhe buscar. Não esqueço os amigos de verdade. Você me conhece.

- Eu sei Jay, mas você tem certeza que o melhor é...

- Eu já te pedi para esquecer esse assunto. – Interrompeu-a sentindo a tristeza adentrar sua alma.

Percebendo seu tom de voz choroso, arrependeu-se e tentou se justificar.

- Esqueça o que eu ia falar. Eu devo apoiá-lo e não pressioná-lo. A sua felicidade é o que importa para mim. Por favor, Jay, desculpe-me...

- Vamos esquecer, certo? Eu entendo o seu lado e agradeço. À noite conversamos.

Depois de se despedirem, o moreno desligou o celular e secou rapidamente as lágrimas com o lenço do bolso de sua camisa. O mesmo lenço que recebera a quase três semanas do homem do qual agora, ele fugia.

A reunião durara um pouco mais de duas horas. Presidência, vice-presidência, clientes da Incorporating Financial e todo o corpo diretório das filiais da empresa, reuniram-se no salão de eventos no terraço localizado depois do décimo sexto andar.

Tonalizada por pintura acrílica em tom pêssego, o teto era coberto por em madeira rústica em tom ébano. Suas paredes em vidro inquebrável de cor fumê, adornavam todo o local, permitindo claridade natural e sofisticação aos quatro jarros de girassóis dispostos entre os cantos da grande sala. Mesmo assim, um lustre em cristal no formato de espiral, ocupava o centro do teto para possíveis encontros noturnos, combinando com a grande mesa oval, coberta por toalha cor vinho em cetim de seda.

**J2**

- Empreender para lucrar!

Erguendo a taça de champanhe, a voz de Roger Ackles ressoou em todo o ambiente. Todos de pé, repetiram suas palavras que finalizaram o discurso egocêntrico do homem. Jensen não participou do brinde, apenas pôs-se de pé em um ato mecânico e involuntário, pois sua mente há tempos vagava para onde o seu coração o guiava. Onde estava o seu verdadeiro lar: Jared...

Observou quando todos sentaram novamente em seus lugares rindo e exaltando suas performances executivas, sendo servidos pelos garçons impecavelmente vestidos em roupas brancas. E então, viu sua vida inteira em rápidos flashes projetados em seus pensamentos: as conversas repetitivas e sem sentido motivadas por assuntos financeiros ou encontros informais. Festas e reuniões de negócios embalando o ritmo do seu desanimo diário, mostrando sempre as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos gestos, os sorrisos falsos, as dissimulações. Sempre! E tudo isso, regado a um futuro casamento sem amor, no qual daria continuação a descendência dos sucessores ackles. Mas, não era isso que ele queria.

De repente, algo chamou sua atenção quando os seus olhos miraram um dos jarros de girassóis disposto no canto esquerdo da parede. Lembrou da tarde em que cruzara uma vasta plantação de belos girassóis encobertos pelo brilho dourado da manhã, à procura daquele que mesmo não sabendo, amava com todas as forças.

A partir daquele momento, acordou para a realidade a sua volta e se continuasse com a farsa em que vivia, arrancaria da alma a única e verdadeira felicidade.

- Deus! O que estou fazendo? – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Descia as escadas às pressas saindo pelo holl de entrada da empresa sob o barulho insistente do seu celular.

Há quase dez minutos, Jensen abandonara o almoço de negócios sob o olhar curioso das pessoas presentes, não respondendo nem mesmo aos chamados do seu pai.

Já no estacionamento, ligou o carro, mas antes de sair, atendeu a ligação. Certamente era Alona, sua secretária.

- Ackles, falando.

- Senhor, Ackles! O que aconteceu? Por que o senhor saiu daquela maneira?

- Alona, não posso explicar, só posso dizer que tenho uma prioridade a cumprir e preciso que cubra a minha ausência. Não aparecerei mais por todo o dia de hoje.

- O quê? Mas, o senhor não pode! O seu pai...

- Você sempre foi muito competente: minta, engane-o, sei lá! Faça alguma coisa.

- Mas, senhor...

- Tchau, Alona. Preciso ir.

E desligou, saindo com seu carro às pressas e driblando o trânsito caótico daquele início de tarde de quinta-feira. Não importava o que os outros pensassem, muito menos daria satisfação a um futuro moldado por terceiros. Uma vez decidira seguir as pistas do seu coração. Quase havia esquecido isso.

- Jared, querendo ou não, você vai ter que me ouvir.

* * *

**Perdoem-me a demora. Eu havia prometido para segunda-feira passada, mas a inspiração não deixou. Espero que gostem do capítulo e me deixem saber. Mas, prometo que o 16 sairá pontualmente segunda-feira, 28 de março**. **Obrigada a todos que me incentivam e me apoiam.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Casammy: **Hello, Casammy! Jay also love the sweet and fluffy being protected by Jen. Therefore, the romance between them will engage. Kisses.

**Jack: **Eu acho que o Jen ouviu os seus pensamentos, pois finalmente ele vai correr atrás do prejuízo. Vamos ver como o Jay vai regir. Beijos.

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Sabe, Patty, eu acho que o loirão não vai deixar que o Jay vá embora. Ele ame pareceu muito determinado, concordas? Beijos!

**Malukita: **Realmente amiga, a Danneel é uma serpente, mas quando o amor é puro e verdadeiro não há barreiras para ele. Tadinho do Jay, né? Mas, calma que ele não vai sofrer sempre. Um beijo.

* * *

E já sabem: rewies animam e estimulam os escritores e se você for anônimo, por que não tenta clicar no balão depois da leitura e deixar um comentário? Eu ficaria feliz e você sairia da estatística dos leitores invisíveis.

Beijos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 – A tempestade se foi e a bonança chegou.

Passava das treze e trinta. Jensen corria pela principal Rua de Los Angeles a caminho do condomínio em que Jared morava, na esperança de encontrá-lo.

Há mais de quinze minutos, saira do Interprise Bank, pois ao procurá-lo no setor "caixas", não o encontrou e segundo os seus amigos ele havia pedido demissão há alguns dias. Jensen acreditou, sem saber que eles esconderam a verdade a pedido do companheiro de trabalho.

Enquanto dirigia, sentia seu peito apertar. A sensação de vazio cada vez mais doía em sua alma e apesar de não ser uma dor palpável, o loiro temia. Sentia que se demorasse a encontrá-lo, talvez fosse tarde para ter uma chance de reconquistá-lo ou mesmo tarde para afastá-lo de Eric. Esses pensamentos o assustavam, motivando-o a pisar fundo no acelerador e encarar quem sabe uma multa de trânsito. Tudo era válido para reencontrar novamente o dono do seu coração.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, não percebeu o sinal vermelho à sua frente e quase colidiu com um carro Posh branco. Por sorte, viu-o a tempo e pisou fundo no freio evitando a colisão. Aliviado, baixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro agradecendo a qualquer entidade divina que o tenha livrado de um acidente.

- _Essa foi por pouco. _

Falou para si mesmo, recuperando a calma e dando partida em sua BMW, cessando assim o barulho das buzinas dos carros dos motoristas impacientes.

Chegando ao condomínio, estacionou o carro na garagem e saiu às pressas. Os seguranças do lugar não esboçaram reação. Sabiam que ele era amigo do jovem. Mas, estranharam a pressa do loiro e o seu semblante angustiado.

Quando o elevador parou no décimo terceiro andar, Jensen correu até a porta do apartamento 128. Seu coração batia forte, suas mãos suavam frias e em seu coração crescia a ânsia de encontrar aquele que amava e "rasgar" seus sentimentos, expondo a vulnerabilidade de sua vida sem aquele doce garoto.

Após cinco minutos de tentativas frustradas, ora batendo na porta, ora tocando a campainha, o mais velho mostrava-se frustrado e preocupado. Não podia terminar aquele dia sem encontrar Jared. Então, lembrou de Mike. Ele era o responsável pelas chaves dos apartamentos, com certeza lhe daria alguma informação.

Sem perder tempo, pegou novamente o elevador na esperança de notícias animadoras. Porém, ao voltar para o hall de entrada, Mike o informou que o jovem havia retirado suas coisas há quase uma semana, pedindo que entregasse a chave ao senhor Jonhson quando ele aparecesse.

**J2**

Jensen chorava compulsivamente dentro de seu carro, deitado entre o bando do motorista e do passageiro. Abraçava o corpo na tentativa de conter o desespero que o assolava.

Então era isso? Jared havia ido embora? Esse era o real motivo dele não atender as suas ligações? Foi por isso que não o recebeu quando foi ao seu apartamento, dias atrás? Chorava, assemelhando-se a uma criança que acabara de perder os pais. Sua vida vinha ao chão diante dos seus olhos. Estava mergulhado em um acúmulo de vazios sendo obrigado a dar continuidade a um patriarcado de luxo e ostentação. Somente Jared o salvaria deste destino. Ele o amava.

De repente, um pensamento o acalmou. Lembrou de Katie e sem dúvidas a garota sabia onde o moreno estava. Imploraria a ela sua ajuda. Reviraria o mundo, literalmente, à procura do seu amor perdido, porque ele sabia que pela primeira vez usaria o seu dinheiro para encontrar algo prioritário e valioso.

Parou de chorar, enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço. Sentou-se novamente no banco do motorista e guiando o carro para fora do estacionamento, pegou a estrada à esquerda indo em direção a confeitaria que Katie trabalhava. Enquanto dirigia, prometeu a si mesmo que antes que aquele dia terminasse, encontraria uma pista concreta que o levasse ao moreno.

Apesar de ser hora do almoço, o Pie Breast estava repleto de clientes: casais idosos, jovens ou mesmo adolescentes, ocupavam as mesas saboreando seus sabores favoritos de tortas e doces.

Os atendentes, sempre cordiais e eficientes, andavam de um lado para o outro distribuindo os pedidos aos clientes ou anotando-os.

Faltava menos de dez minutos para Katie encerrar o seu turno para o almoço. Ela sorria com a possibilidade de chegar em casa, tomar um banho mesmo que rápido e esquentar a refeição no microondas. Adorava esse momento de folga para relaxar o seu corpo cansado.

Mas, no momento em que avistou Jensen Ackles parado a poucos centímetros de si, olhando-a e esperando que ela desocupasse, seu sorriso morreu dando lugar a um semblante rígido e ameaçador.

Tentou se esquivar ao terminar o atendimento em uma mesa cheia de adolescentes. Porém, o homem não lhe deu fuga, segurando-a gentilmente pelo braço e virando-a de frente a ele, antes de falar olhando em seus olhos:

- Katie, precisamos conversar.

**J2**

Quando Ackles estacionou o carro próximo à confeitaria, sabia que a conversa com a melhor amiga de Jared não seria fácil. Uma vez ele tinha lhe contado que ela agredira Eric pelo fato dele tê-lo gritado no momento em que a jovem chegava ao seu apartamento para uma visita.

Certamente, ela sabia sobre o ocorrido entre os dois e no mínimo não olharia para seu rosto, nem lhe daria atenção. Mas,

estava preparado para o pior, caso acontecesse.

Então, ao adentrar o ambiente, caminhou entre os atendentes apressados. Viu a garota atendendo adolescentes em uma mesa mais afastada e quando ela percebeu sua presença, seu sorriso espontâneo e sincero morreu e em seus olhos, viu o brilho de uma raiva incontida tendo a certeza de que ela sabia de tudo.

Sem exitar, segurou em seu braço gentilmente quando ela tentou se esquivar. Virou-a para si e falou olhando em seus olhos:

- Katie, precisamos conversar.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar, senhor. – Falou ríspida, dando as costas para o homem e seguindo para a cozinha.

- Será que você é tão irresponsável que vai deixar o Jared ir embora? Esqueceu que ele está muito doente?

A jovem paralisou diante de tais palavras e parou de andar. Olhou novamente para Jensen que percebendo o efeito do que dissera, continuou:

- Quando me responsabilizei pela recuperação do garoto, tornei-me o seu tutor, então o doutor Mark Pellegrino explicou que o tratamento não pode ser adiado ou encerrado. As chances de cura em caso de tumores no pâncreas são apenas enquanto ele não é maligno.

Katie o olhava com temor. Como pudera esquecer da doença do seu melhor amigo? Como compactuara com uma atitude tão imprudente e teimosa? Olhou para o relógio na entrada da confeitaria e confirmando mentalmente o seu horário de almoço, falou:

- Nesse momento estou liberada. Podemos conversar sobre Jared.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio no carro do empresário a um restaurante próximo de onde Katie trabalhava. Pediram o prato do dia e enquanto aguardavam os pedidos, a loira puxou conversa:

- Jensen, você acha que o Jay vai aceitar a sua ajuda? Sério! Meu amigo pode sobreviver sem sua piedade. – Expôs a sua raiva. Achava que ele havia seguido em frente com a suposta namorada.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota covarde, que fugiu do que sentia. Mas, eu nunca o abandonei. Tentei conversar por telefone, até mesmo fui duas vezes ao apartamento dele, então descobri que o Jay não morava mais lá.

- Ele não quer nada seu, nem mesmo do Eric, Ackles. Eu sei sobre o termo de responsabilidade, sei de sua autoridade de tutor sobre o tratamento do meu amigo, mas, sinceramente... Por que você não transfere isso para mim? Vai! Segue em frente com sua namorada fútil, fácil e falsa que diferente de nós dois, esqueceu o que é inteligência, caso ela tenha tido algum dia.

O loiro a olhou com curiosidade, sem entender o conteúdo de suas palavras.

- Katie, do que diabos você está falando? – Perguntou angustiado.

- Qual é o seu problema? Da tal Danneel, de quem mais seria?

- Por favor, independente de sua raiva por mim, explique tudo com calma. Eu lhe peço pelo amor que você sente pelo Jay.

A jovem respirou fundo e contou desde o início. Falou sobre a reação do moreno na noite de sexta-feira quando Jared o expulsou de casa, a tristeza e as lágrimas do jovem com o passar dos dias, sobre o jantar com Eric e finalmente, a ligação para Ackles no dia seguinte, sendo que Danneel Harris atendera a ligação. Detalhou as palavras da mulher, de acordo com o relato do seu amigo.

- O homem tomou as mãos da garota entre as suas e falou compassado, sem desviar seu olhar do dela:

- Entenda Katherine! Eu amo o Jared e isso nunca, nunca aconteceu. Infelizmente, devo ter esquecido mesmo o meu celular no apartamento daquela mulher e nem se quer lembrava dele, pois eu uso outros. Mas, se você acredita em mim, eu tenho um plano para colocar esses dois em seu devido lugar, depois que eu me entender com o Jay porque ele é prioridade.

Ela compreendeu a força daquelas palavras ditas abertamente, vislumbrou o brilho significativo daquele verde intenso submerso em olhos tão amorosos e então teve a certeza do que suas suspeitas lhe mostravam: Jensen e Jared se pertenciam, eram almas gêmeas e buscavam nesse mundo a chance de viverem o amor verdadeiro. Decidiu que daquele momento em diante, faria o que fosse preciso para juntá-los.

- O Jay não viajou. Ele está em meu apartamento, mas viajará para Berlim hoje, às vinte e duas horas.

- Berlim? Ele aceitou a promoção que tinha recebido da filial do Interprise Bank?

- Isso mesmo. O Jay ia recusar Jensen, por você! Ele não ia te falar o motivo da recusa. Mas, diante da mentira daquela víbora...

Jensen sentiu seu sangue gelar. Deus! Estava prestes a perder o amor de sua vida pela mentira de alguém! O jovem havia tentado encontrá-lo e aquela mulher arruinara sua tentativa!

- Katherine, eu tenho um plano para impedir a viagem de Jared. Preciso dizer o que sinto, preciso que ele saiba a verdade e se decida depois de me escutar. Quero sua ajuda no entanto, existe um porém.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou séria.

- Ele vai ficar chateado com você, no momento, mas quando conversarmos e eu me explicar, entenderá depois.

- A loira deu um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos por breves segundos e os reabriu dizendo:

- Eu faço qualquer coisa para que Jared seja feliz.

**J2**

Jared não via a hora de chegar em casa. Sentia-se fraco e sua cabeça doía. Infelizmente não pode almoçar com Katie por ter que terminar de organizar os documentos de sua transferência, exatamente no horário de almoço. Nem mesmo teve tempo para conversar com seus colegas de trabalho. Ele não soube que Jensen o procurou em seu trabalho.

Passava das dezoito e trinta e ele deveria ter injetado a segunda aplicação de insulina em si. Torcia para que a garota ainda estivesse no trabalho. Assim, não saberia que ele mentiu quando ela ligou pela manhã, preocupada com sua saúde.

Pensava com a cabeça encostada no banco, enquanto o taxista dirigia habilmente pela movimentada via principal de Los Angeles a caminho do condomínio em que o jovem atualmente morava.

**J2**

Chegando ao apartamento de Katie, Jared girou a chave na porta, abriu-a e entrou devagar, acostumando os seus olhos à escuridão. Aproximou-se da pequena estante e ligou o interruptor próximo a ela, vencendo a falta de visibilidade do ambiente.

Ao jogar a chave sobre a mesa de centro, subiu a passos lentos o pequeno lance de escadas indo em direção ao quarto de hóspede buscar suas malas. Poupava as forças, pois o mal estar que sentia só aumentava.

Havia tomado banho e trocado de roupa no trabalho. Economizou tempo para poder passar algumas horas com Katherine antes do embarque.

Entrando no quarto, estranhou não encontrar suas duas malas pretas. O jovem as deixara prontas próximas à penteadeira. O que viu foi apenas um envelope laranja, tamanho médio, preso ao espelho por duréx com as inscrições: "Para Jared". Então, quando seus olhos leram o pequeno bilhete, sentiu um misto de raiva e desgosto crescendo em seu coração.

Pendeu para trás. Sentou-se na cama buscando calma. Esqueceu novamente de pegar a insulina para aplicá-la antes de se encontrar com a loira. Não acreditava naquelas palavras escritas. Por Deus! Por que Jensen fazia isso com ele? Era o que pensava enquanto relia novamente o pequeno papel:

"_Jared, estou com suas malas, a passagem, seu passaporte e toda a documentação que você precisava para sua viagem a Alemanha. Caso pense em me denunciar para a polícia, fiz isso com a permissão de Katie e ela pode provar que sou responsável pelo tratamento que você faz e comprovar sua saída do país para fugir dele._

_Sei que estou agindo como um filho-da-mãe, mas você não me deu outra opção._

_Venha a meu apartamento. Depois que conversarmos, você pode tomar sua decisão e como o seu amigo, vou respeitar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Jensen Ross Ackles."_

Jared respirou fundo. Lera duas vezes o bilhete e tentava achar uma justificativa para aquele ato. Acaso ele era algum sádico? E sua melhor amiga? Por que o traiu? Não ia deixar as lágrimas cegarem a sua segurança, tão pouco sofrer por causa desses dois. Ia à casa de Ackles para lhe dizer o que estava engasgado. Mas, primeiro resolveria seus por menores com aquela que devotou seu amor fraternal desde que a conheceu.

**J2**

Katie estava sentada de frente para Jensen. Em silêncio e nervosos, ambos aguardavam a chegada do moreno, só não esperavam que antes, ele pudesse ligar, despejando toda a sua raiva na garota.

Quando o celular da loira tocou e ela viu o nome Jared no visor, seu coração tremeu e por alguns segundos pensou em ignorar a chamada. Mas, o empresário a encorajou com o olhar.

- Oi, Jay! – Falou trêmula.

- Eu confiei em você. Sempre fui leal a nossa amizade. Por que você fez isso?

Ao ouvir as palavras ofegantes e entrecortadas dele, sentiu muito medo de perdê-lo. O jovem era seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, sua responsabilidade.

- Jay, deixe-me explicar... Não é o que você está pensando. Ele só quer esclarecer algumas coisas. Quer falar com ele? Eu passo a ligação.

- Que lindo! A dupla está reunida? Pode esquecer Katherine! Vocês querem conversar comigo? Eu irei. Mas, saiba que quando eu me afastar, não será somente do Jensen.

Ficou estática. Olhou para Ackles com os olhos arregalados e úmidos. Temia perder aquele a quem amava.

- Querido, escute-me...

O jovem desligou antes que ela pudesse concluir sua fala.

Ao desligar o celular, o mais velho a acalmou e pediu que ela voltasse a seu apartamento prometendo que independente do destino resultante da conversa entre os dois, deixaria intacta a amizade entre Katie e o garoto.

**J2**

Caminhava de um lado para outro, nervoso, olhando constantemente as horas em seu relógio de pulso.

Jensen vestia um requintado traje esporte fino, composto por blusa de mangas compridas branca, anteposta por blazer negro de veludo. Calça e gravata na cor cáqui e mocassins escuros. A roupa emoldurava o corpo forte do loiro e seus cabelos penteados propositalmente para o lado esquerdo, emprestava sofisticação ao seu belo rosto, moldado em uma pele branca e um brilhante par de olhos verde-esmeralda.

O som da campainha soou estridente. Era Jared. Sentia isso. Não apenas pela maneira de tocar o pequeno aparelho, muito menos por esperar outra pessoa. Sabia, pela chama da alegria que sentiu queimar em seu coração ao ouvir o rústico barulho.

Deu um último retoque na gravata e fechou caprichosamente o terno. Abriu a porta, sereno, sem transpassar a sua empolgação, recebendo instantaneamente um olhar mortal, quase assassino quando seus olhos vislumbraram o moreno.

No entanto, a alegria que sentia misturou-se a preocupação crescente. Jared estava pálido e seus lábios, antes avermelhados, mostravam um leve tom roxo. Precisava prender sua atenção o máximo possível. Mentalizava uma maneira de cuidar dele mesmo contra a sua vontade.

- Entre, Jay! Por favor!

Jared entrou, mas olhava de soslaio para Jensen, porque mesmo com raiva, não podia negar que ele estava incrivelmente elegante e lindo. Bem, a verdade era que estes adjetivos tornavam-se supérfluos comparados àquele homem com incríveis olhos verdes. Pensava enquanto se punha de frente a ele intencionado a terminar o mais rápido possível a conversa que teriam e dessa vez ir diretamente ao aeroporto, sem Katie em sua rota de despedida.

- Vejo que você também vai sair. – Falou o moreno, fingindo não se interessar pelo roteiro noturno do empresário.

- Eu tenho um jantar romântico essa noite, mas primeiro precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com você. – Respondeu Ackles.

Encontrar-se-ia com Danneel. Os dois realmente estavam juntos e talvez ele quisesse esfregar isso em sua cara. Pensava, sentindo o mal estar o consumindo.

- Bom jantar para você. Diga-me onde estão minhas bagagens e toda a documentação e eu vou embora. – Falou compassado e em seu rosto, a tonalidade branca sendo adquirida.

- Jared! Você mal chegou! Que pressa é essa?

Não o deixaria sair. Jensen percebeu o rosto do jovem perder totalmente a cor. Deu dois passos em sua direção enquanto falava.

- Pressa? Eu tenho um voo. Lembra? E eu só vim para pegar minhas coisas. – Tombou para trás, dobrando levemente os joelhos.

- Jay! Você mal se aguenta em pé! Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Indagou o loiro segurando firme, os braços do jovem.

- E- eu não preciso de... de...

Antes de concluir o pensamento o jovem desfaleceu, sendo amparado por Jensen que o segurou firme em seus braços evitando que ele se machucasse com a queda.

- Jay! – Exclamou, preocupado.

**J2**

Quando sentiu a força física lhe abandonar e seus sentidos falharem, Jared sabia que estava perdendo a consciência. Então, quando o torpor o consumiu completamente, não suportou o peso do próprio corpo e caiu, sendo amparado por braços fortes, segurando-o firmemente. Ouviu distante a voz dele chamando o seu nome. Soava lhe como uma doce melodia ecoando vagamente por seus ouvidos. Foi seu último pensamento antes da escuridão envolvê-lo.

Sua cabeça pendia para trás. Seus braços balançavam levemente no vazio à medida que Jensen subia a longa escadaria que levava ao corredor dos quartos. Cuidaria do moreno em sua suíte.

Jensen o amava e vê-lo tão vulnerável e frágil, criava em si um sentimento de culpa por ter sido tolo e covarde com o amor de sua vida. Eram seus pensamentos quando adentrou a suíte deixada desleixadamente aberta há minutos atrás, antes da chegada de Katie.

Deitou calmamente o garoto sobre a cama, retirando o cinto, as meias e o sapato social. Folgou a camisa branca de mangas compridas, desabotoando os dois primeiros botões. Em seguida, abriu a grande janela de vidro na lateral direita do seu quarto, afastando as cortinas, deixando que o brilho da lua cheia misturado a brisa noturna, penetrassem aquele local, velando o descanso do moreno.

Abriu a gaveta superior esquerda do seu criado mudo, retirando um vidro de insulina e uma seringa descartável. Preparou o braço de Jared e injetou em seguida o líquido requerido. Olhou-o e percebeu a cor voltar aos poucos ao rosto, mas sabia que ele não despertaria tão cedo. O sono o acompanharia por horas.

Depois, pegou o seu celular e discou um número em especial, desmarcando o que seria um jantar romântico.

- _Restaurante Verdana, boa noite! – _Falou gentilmente a recepcionista.

- Boa noite! Desculpe-me, mas liguei para desmarcar a reserva de uma mesa em nome dos senhores Jensen Ross Ackles e Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Indagou à moça, sentado a beira da cama observando Jared.

Quando Ackles aplicou a insulina no moreno, notou que ele tinha febre. Após desmarcar as reservas no restaurante Verdana, pousou seu blazer sobre a cadeira da penteadeira buscando na cozinha uma pequena bacia de alumínio com água filtrada. Voltando ao quarto, pegou uma toalha de rosto limpa, encharcando-a na pequena bacia, friccionando sobre o rosto do jovem.

Maçãs do rosto, queixo e testa. Jensen ergueu com a mão a longa franja do garoto, deixando que o líquido transparente repousa-se sobre a pele na tarefa de diminuir a febre.

Enquanto cuidava dele, o mais velho observava o rosto adormecido a sua frente. Percebia que apesar do tamanho e do timbre grosso da voz, o rapaz assemelhava-se a uma criança indefesa e frágil, doce como as gotas de orvalho da manhã e sensível como uma pluma voando errante contra o vento. Ele era simplesmente adorável.

Sorriu com seus pensamentos. E apesar da pressa de antes em revê-lo após uma semana de separação, a sensação de quietude tomou lugar em sua alma, pois tão importante quanto o amor que gritava para ser vivido, era a saúde daquele que amava. Cuidaria dele mesmo que fosse a última coisa a ser feita. Mesmo que o tumor em seu interior, desse a ele pouco tempo de vida. Mesmo assim. Jamais perderia novamente a oportunidade de tê-lo ao seu lado. Não mais.

**J2**

Acordou sentindo a leve brisa da madrugada arrepiando a sua pele. Abriu os olhos devagar. O brilho da lua cheia iluminava o quarto através da grande janela aberta, emoldurada em vidro, tirando o ambiente da penumbra. Tentou identificar onde estava, mas desconhecia o local.

Era um quarto espaçoso com um grande closet recoberto por espelhos na lateral esquerda da parede. Cama, penteadeira, criados-mudos e um fino abajur, ambos na tonalidade branco gelo, combinavam harmonicamente com a cor cáqui das paredes do quarto.

Algumas fileiras de fina madeira cerejeira, envolviam um extremo a outro do teto, dando requinte à luminária transparente em formato de espiral.

- Lindo! – O jovem sussurrou admirado.

- Que bom que acordou! – Encostado à porta do quarto, a voz alegre de Jensen tirou Jared de sua contemplação.

- Como você se sente? – Perguntou o mais velho, sentando ao lado do moreno.

- Sinto-me bem. Obrigado.

Respondeu friamente virando o rosto em direção à luz do luar. As lembranças de sua conversa há horas atrás com o homem ao seu lado, surgiam como em flashes.

Ackles deu um longo suspiro resignado. Entendia a decepção e a mágoa dele. No entanto, reconquistá-lo era algo valioso a se fazer. Apesar de entendê-lo, não permitiria o afastamento de ambos. Sua segunda meta para essa madrugada de sexta-feira seria tê-lo em seus braços. Ansiava por isso.

- Você tem todo o direito de me rejeitar. – Falou calmo.

- Mas, certa vez, após uma festa de halloween, um jovem meigo e apaixonante gritou que me amava. Eu estava muito ocupado com meus medos e incertezas para abraçar esse amor com "os braços do mundo" se preciso fosse. Será que aquele jovem me daria a oportunidade de fazê-lo feliz? Porque eu sei que a felicidade ao lado dele é só uma questão de começo. – Terminou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Esqueça o que Danneel disse a você! Acredite em nosso amor! Ou será que você não me quer mais?

Jared virou o rosto na direção de Jensen. Tocou a face dele em uma leve carícia para ter certeza de que realmente acordara.

- Estou aqui, Jay! Sou eu mesmo e tudo o que sinto por você. – Falou o mais velho após segurar a mão do garoto sob a sua, retirando-a gentilmente, beijando-a em seguida.

- Eu também estou aqui, Jen! Sempre estive. Mesmo quando tentei fugir.

O loiro nada respondeu. Habilmente, retirou os sapatos e as meias dos seus pés deitando-se sobre o corpo maior.

Olhavam-se nos olhos. Conversavam sem palavras. Jared tocou o rosto do outro com as duas mãos. Ackles fechou os olhos para sentir mais o contato em sua face e ao abri-los aproximou os lábios do jovem, selando-os e iniciando o beijo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

O quê? Eu parei? Jura? Calma pessoal! segunda-feira eu prometo que sairá a primeira noite de amor deles e detalharei o dia seguinte entre os dois. Mas, eu preciso ser mimada e os rewies são doces mimos para mim. Então, comentem e façam uma escritora feliz.

* * *

.?pagina=noticia&codigo=3308 – Link da roupa que o Jensen vestiu para o jantar com Jared.

./dicionario/15/02/2009/o-que-e-suite/ – Link da suíte de Jensen, para onde ele levou Jared desmaiado.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues, Malukita, VoidANDnull, Casammy, Jack e Mariazinha- obrigada pelos rewies e pelo apoio. No próximo capítulo responderei melhor aos seus rewies. Obrigada também por entenderem a demora e não desistirem da fic. A rotina de trabalho anda um pouco apertada. Como exemplo, a essa hora estou postando um capítulo novo. Muitos beijos a vocês e a todos que me incentivam com seus rewies.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 – A primeira noite de amor

O tic-tac do relógio revelava a madrugada de sexta-feira que avançava; era uma e cinquenta da manhã. A brisa fria transformara-se em um vento caloroso e acariciava a pele dos dois homens sobre a cama. Eles trocavam beijos intensos e carícias ousadas fazendo ricochetear dentro do quarto os sons luxuriosos e sussurros apaixonados que seus lábios proferiam.

Jensen beijava Jared com fervor ao passo que suas mãos deslizavam pelas laterais do corpo dele apertando e sentindo a maciez dos músculos definidos. O mais novo agarrava firme em suas costas como se temesse que "seu amado" fosse embora.

O loiro diminuiu o ritmo dos beijos, deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço do moreno. Depositava leves ósculos, sugando vez ou outra a pele, sentindo seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua essência. Pressionava sua ereção contra a dele cada vez que o ouvia gemer motivado por seu ato.

– Jen! – Sussurrava o jovem.

Lentamente, cessou as carícias e olhou com ternura para os olhos daquele que mais que presente em sua vida, estava incrustado em sua alma. Deslizou sua mão direita sobre a face jovial e sussurrando, falou-lhe o que vinha ao coração:

– Você será meu... E não por posse, mas porque ao seu lado é o meu lugar seguro para ficar, você é o meu verdadeiro "lar".

Jared derreteu diante de tais palavras. Olhou fundo para aquelas íris tão verdes e viu a verdade daquelas palavras. Os olhos dele brilhavam pelo simples fato de refletirem os seus. Deslizou lentamente sua face sobre a mão que o afagava. Entregar-se-ia ao homem que amava de corpo e alma.

– Eu já sou seu, Jen! Sempre fui.

E dizendo isso, retirou as mãos de suas costas e lentamente começou a desabotoar de cima para baixo os botões de sua camisa. Jensen deu um sorriso e ergueu um pouco mais o corpo para que o jovem tivesse êxito na tarefa de despi-lo. Olhavam-se fixamente, ambos deixando claro o que sentiam. As palavras perderam o sentido depois de suas declarações.

Quando a camisa de Jensen foi totalmente aberta, Jared baixou-a expondo os ombros sendo ajudado pelo outro que a retirou alternando os braços, jogando-a ao chão perto da cama. Ao ver seu amor despido de sua camisa, o garoto deslizou suas duas mãos pelo tórax forte do loiro e olhava-o com desejo ao mesmo tempo irradiando amor em seu toque firme e constante.

Ackles observava a expressão deslumbrada do outro diante de sua pele exposta e decidiu apimentar mais as coisas. Levantou-se sorrateiramente de seu corpo, mantendo o contato visual. Abriu o criado-mudo da lateral esquerda da cama, apertando em um clique o pequeno aparelho de som presente no interior do móvel e no instante seguinte uma música suave e romântica ecoava pelo quarto, levando consigo o silêncio daquela madrugada de luar.

O loiro estendeu a mão para o garoto que, sentado sobre a cama, parecia hipnotizado pelo seu magnetismo e ao aceitar a mão que o convidava, viu-se sendo guiado ao centro do quarto e abraçado pela cintura. O moreno deitou sua cabeça sobre o ombro do amante e permaneceram em uma dança lenta e constante esquecendo-se de qualquer dor, mágoas ou mesmo o mal entendido que os afastaram por uma semana desse momento único, só deles.

A música seguia o seu ritmo e o vento frio soprava ao embalo do som instigando Jensen que apertava mais o corpo de Jared em um abraço. O jovem, submisso, deslizava suas mãos grandes pelas costas largas e brancas pontilhando com o olhar cada pequena sarda que pintava em uma tonalidade exótica, a pele máscula e forte do homem que era seu amor, seu melhor amigo, sua alma gêmea.

E, apesar de perdidos em seus sentimentos aflorados, vencendo o casulo do medo, sentiam as palavras que ecoavam na doce canção. Ela falava de um amor tão puro, que só o tempo diria se realmente os amantes ficariam juntos por todo o sempre, porque o verdadeiro amor vai além da tênue barreira entre a vida e a morte.

Quando a música parou, o loiro já beijava intensamente os lábios do outro e enquanto um de seus braços pressionava a nuca dele aprofundando o beijo, a outra apertava mais a sua cintura fazendo-o sentir a rigidez em suas calças.

O mais jovem correspondia abraçado-o pelo pescoço, soltando gemidos causados pelo atrito de seu corpo contra o daquele que lhe retinha, como se quisesse fundi-lo em si. Foi guiado de encontro a porta do quarto fechada, sendo prensado quando sentiu suas costas tocar a madeira.

O mais velho o beijava e esfregava-se nele apertando as pernas delineadas e apertando as pernas delineadas iro que o jovem emitia devido a sua açorpos a outra apertava mais a sua cintura fazendo-o senti o abdômen. A cada gemido, sussurro e suspiro que o jovem emitia, ele o apertava mais contra a porta deslumbrado com os sons que dos seus ouvidos, atingiam diretamente o seu membro, pois a doçura e a fragilidade de Jared estimulavam-no cada vez mais a mantê-lo cativo em seus braços.

– Jen! – Sussurrou como se fizesse um pedido.

Jensen afastou-se minimamente olhando para aquele olhar de filhotinho que tanto amava e, entendendo o pedido por trás daquele som angustiado, levou suas mãos aos botões da camisa que ele vestia desabotoando-os lentamente enquanto beijava o pescoço dele, sendo que ao fim da ação jogou o tecido próximo à porta, descendo os lábios pela pele morena e quente, parando no mamilo esquerdo enquanto sua mão comprimia o direito.

Jared fechava os olhos com força e gemia alto. Jensen sugava seus mamilos alternando de um para o outro, sempre trocando o toque das mãos, sempre o sugando com avidez, arranhando às vezes a pele em volta com o roçar de seus dentes, inebriando-se com os gemidos que capturava, enquanto as mãos do jovem adentrara em seus cabelos curtos na tentativa de conter as sensações que lhe eram causadas.

– Por favor, Jen...

– Não seja apressadinho, vida. Eu estou apenas começando.

Após sussurrar em seu ouvido, Jensen o virou de costas espalmando as mãos dele na porta. Deslizou as suas pelas costas macias, sentindo os músculos trabalhados, observando o leve bronzeado natural da pele morena, sentindo a textura, a pele, o torpor. Deslizava suas mãos e beijava-lhe a nuca. Ouvia-o respirar pesado, observou seus olhos fechados. Amava-o. Sabia que ambos ansiavam pelo momento do ato de amor, mas, não faria rápido, não seria assim, pois sob o seu corpo, envolto em seus braços e dominado por suas mãos, estava o amor de sua vida, aquele a quem devotaria o melhor de si. Viver ao lado dele era o inicio de toda a felicidade que sabia poder sentir e entregar.

Da nuca, seus beijos desceram pela espinha dorsal. O loiro ajoelhou-se e com movimentos felinos, desafivelou o cinto e desabituou a calça, descendo-a lentamente pelas longas pernas do jovem e enquanto as descia, seus dedos iam alisando os músculos das coxas. Subindo mais, apertou com firmeza as nádegas sentindo o músculo rígido, observando os pelos eriçados e o arfar de sua voz estrangulada pelo prazer. Ainda ajoelhado, ajudou-o a retirar a peça de roupa pelos tornozelos, deixando-a caída no chão.

Levantou-se e o virou novamente de encontro a si. Fastou-o um pouco e contemplou o corpo semi-despido cuja nudez era impedida apenas pela fina boxer, deixando evidente o estado de excitação. Observou também seus belos olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo em uma respiração descompassada e a longa franja sobre a testa pregada à pele pelo suor apesar da noite fria daquela sexta-feira.

– Você é lindo! – Segurou a face do moreno com suas duas mãos encarando-o nos olhos.

Jared sentia-se cada vez mais indefeso diante do jeito romântico e _caliente _de Jensen o tratar. Quando acordou do desmaio e ouviu a declaração do loiro, achava que o beijo que trocaram os levaria ao momento de entrega, mas, como sempre, ele superou suas expectativas e entre carinhos ousados, toques atrevidos e elogios inebriantes, o jovem entregava-se ao prazer ansiando pelo momento em que estaria sob o corpo daquele homem.

Nunca foi assim com Angel, tão pouco com Eric. A verdade é que somente Jensen sabia como tê-lo e somente para ele entregaria o melhor de seus sentimentos guardados para a pessoa certa, na hora certa. Ele era a realização do sonho de sua vida: encontrar o verdadeiro amor.

Jensen soltou o rosto dele vendo-o abrir os olhos. Selou seus lábios com um beijo calmo para em seguida erguê-lo do chão, pondo-o em seus braços, carregando-o novamente à cama. Deitou-o. Os dois mantinham o contato visual. Em seguida, desabituou sua calça deixando-a cair por suas pernas e jogadas próximo ao criado-mudo.

Jared se perdeu por alguns segundos diante da visão do loiro semi-despido quebrando o contato visual que mantinham e percorrendo seu olhar pela pele despida dele. Olhava com luxúria para o peitoral forte, os braços musculosos, a barriga definida e as pernas torneadas. Fez o mesmo percurso de baixo para cima e ao cruzarem novamente seus olhares, soltou um suspiro de satisfação, pois aquela era a visão do homem que amava e a quem se entregava.

Ackles sorriu diante da contemplação do garoto ao seu corpo e pela primeira vez sentiu que deitaria sobre alguém e faria mais do que sexo. "Seu Jay" era especial e o sentimento que sentiam era mais que especial. Quem sabe, um presente divino.

Cessou de seus pensamentos e deitou lentamente sobre o moreno acariciando com ambas as mãos os cabelos molhados pelo suor.

– Você é o meu bem mais precioso. – Falou o loiro, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

– Você é a realização de um sonho que me acompanha desde sempre. – Respondeu Jared .

Maior do que as palavras proferidas era o amor que gritava explodindo em felicidade as almas desses dois homens. A unidade seria refeita por meio de seus corpos.

Beijaram-se. O mais velho prendeu os braços do outro ao lado de sua cabeça, cruzando seus dedos aos dele e à medida que o beijava, sentia a rigidez do seu membro aumentar. Sabia que se continuassem assim, chegariam ao ápice antes de se amarem. Não queria isso.

Então, soltou-o de seu domínio deslizando suas mãos a boxer do outro, descendo-a lentamente. Sorriu dentro do beijo quando as mãos do jovem deslizaram sobre suas nádegas, retirando também a sua. Depois de alguns segundos, ambos estavam nus em pelo, roçando suas ereções e gemendo um contra a boca do outro abafando o som que teimava em se propagar madrugada a fora.

– Por favor... – Gemeu o jovem.

– Por favor? O quê? – Sussurrou Jensen ainda o beijando.

– Faça amor comigo... Jen...

O mais velho parou lentamente com os beijos, acariciou a face de Jared e ergueu-se sobre o seu corpo, abrindo a gaveta da lateral esquerda do criado-mudo, retirando um vidro de lubrificante e um pacote com camisinhas.

De joelhos sobre a cama entre o corpo do amado, ergueu as pernas dele descansando-as em seus ombros. Lubrificou bem os três dedos maiores inserindo um de cada vez. Primeiro, o indicador. Penetrou-o devagar, sentindo a rigidez da pequena abertura.

Olhava para o rosto de feições juvenis. Observava as pálpebras fechadas abrindo-as vez ou outra na tentativa de manterem a sincronia de olhares. Perdia-se no brilho intenso que ele irradiava.

Depois, o dedo médio juntou-se ao indicador. O desconforto foi menor. Ackles mostrava-se cuidadoso com movimentos sutis e carinhosos.

Por último o dedo anelar uniu-se aos outros dois e Jared soltou um gemido alto apertando forte os olhos. O outro, inclinou-se um pouco e o beijou calmamente. Queria distrair a atenção dele da dor que sentira. Conseguiu. O moreno correspondia ao beijo gemendo baixinho.

Ele empurrava-se contra os dedos em seu interior e gemia. O loiro cessou o ósculo e erguendo-se novamente, pôs a camisinha em seu membro e entreabriu as pernas do seu amor. Iniciou a penetração e à medida que o penetrava, deitava lentamente sobre o corpo dele.

Quando o preencheu, sentiu longas pernas circularem a sua cintura e braços desejosos lhe envolverem as costas, sendo arranhado levemente pelas unhas de seus dedos.

Retirou-se um pouco do interior do outro e voltou novamente. Ouviu-o gemer. Repetiu o movimento. O gemido foi mais alto. Mas, quando se retirou completamente, preenchendo-o em seguida, maravilhou-se em ouvir um gemido alto e estridente, semelhante a um grito. Calou-o com um beijo, repetindo a ação interior.

Jared gemia intensamente, tendo os sons que escapavam de sua boca abafados por lábios macios e delineados.

Fora preparado para o ato com carinho e cuidado. O mais velho até mesmo movimentara-se lentamente quando lhe penetrou. Porém, ao sentir a investida forte e contínua, gemeu sem conseguir dominar os sons que escapavam de sua boca, sendo calado por beijos acolhedores. E então, entendeu que nos braços daquele homem era o lugar certo para estar e agradecia internamente o fato dele o ter persuadido a desistir de sua viagem, pois envolvido por aqueles braços, embalado por aquele corpo e amado daquela maneira, o jovem desejava não estar mais em outro lugar. Estava onde precisava estar.

Jensen o estocava forte ao passo que mantinha suas duas mãos ao lado do rosto do jovem enquanto alternava contemplá-lo e beijá-lo.

_O brilho da lua cheia adentrava o grande quarto iluminando os corpos nus. A janela aberta trazia a brisa fria da madrugada. Ela soprava em sua pele quente como uma leve carícia, arrepiando-o ainda mais. Jared agarrava firme em suas costas, arranhando levemente os seus músculos. Jensen beijava toda a região do seu pescoço ouvindo o jovem gemer. O corpo dele estava febril. Observava com êxtase seus olhos fechados e sua cabeça inclinada para trás sussurrando com luxúria o seu nome enquanto era possuído com desejo, carinho e amor..._

– Jen...

– Eu estou aqui! – Sussurrou o loiro.

– Eu sou seu...

Mais calmo, o jovem sussurrava e gemia baixo.

– Gosta disso, amor! – Aumentou a velocidade das estocadas.

– Ah!... Ah!... Jen!

Música para os seus ouvidos. Era o que pensava ao sentir seu coração vibrar pela emoção por possuir aquele ser precioso.

- Mais! ... Pre-preciso... de... você. Mais! – Gemia.

– Assim?

– Saiu completamente, entrando em seguida.

– Ah!

O gemido ecoou pelo quarto.

– Ah!... Jay! Eu não estou mais aguentando!

– Nem... Ah!... Eu...

Calaram suas vozes angustiadas. Beijaram-se chegando ao ápice juntos.

O loiro desabou sobre o corpo do garoto. Alguns segundos depois ergueu-se retirando a camisinha e a deixando largada no chão do quarto.

Rolou seu corpo para o lado puxando seu amado sobre si, abraçando suas costas com o braço direito e afagando seus cabelos escuros com o esquerdo. O outro cruzara as pernas nas suas e alisava seu peito com uma das mãos, pontilhando com os dedos as pequenas sardas.

– Eu te amo! – Disse com convicção.

Jensen fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro longo. Sem dúvidas fora a frase mais linda que já ouvira em toda a sua vida e, pela segunda vez.

– Eu também te amo, meu menino. – Ergueu o queixo dele. Respondeu olhando em seus olhos.

Aproximadamente meia hora se passou após o ato de amor. Ackles não conseguia dormir. Sentia-se como se fosse explodir de tanta alegria, pois era uma sensação que não cabia em sua alma. Amava o garoto sobre seu corpo. Seriam felizes juntos, acreditava nisso. Sorria em silêncio lembrando do que acontecera entre ele e Padalecki há alguns minutos atrás.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu um ressonar baixo. Baixou um pouco a cabeça e viu que Jared dormia profundamente. O peito subia e descia, os lábios levemente abertos e a franja desalinhada.

Gentilmente, deitou-o sobre a cama levantando sem fazer barulho. Foi ao banheiro e pegou sua toalha de banho, umedecendo parte dela. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno e com cuidado para não acordá-lo, limpou-o com a toalha úmida retirando o sêmen que o sujara depois do gozo.

Largou o tecido em cima do criado-mudo e contemplou o rosto adormecido a sua frente. Tocou a mão em seus cabelos, penteando-os com os dedos, enquanto observava as linhas finas de sua face jovem, perdido em sua beleza doce.

De repente sua pele arrepiou. A madrugada estava estranha e alternava entre a brisa leve e uma ventania fria. Essa última presente por entre a abertura na janela.

Caminhou até ela e fechou-a, pois lembrara que Jared tivera febre.

Caminhou até o closet pegando um de seus pijamas, escolhendo o maior deles; branco em tecido duplo de algodão.

Vestiu-o em Jared começando pela cabeça e descendo calmamente pelos ombros. Cobriu sua barriga. Depois, vestiu a calça folgada, alternando entre uma perna e outra. Ele próprio vestiu um pijama depois.

Ergueu o edredom marrom cobrindo o corpo do outro até a cintura. Em seguida, deitou devagar puxando-o com cuidado sobre si, alinhando seus braços e cruzando suas pernas às dele. Ergueu mais o tecido marrom, cobriu-os até o peito e abraçou o jovem firmemente. Menos de cinco minutos depois, dois homens dormiam abraçados, embalados pela melodia natural da madrugada.

O relógio marcava três e trinta da manhã, a lua cheia se fazia presente iluminando os corpos das duas almas que se uniram e lá fora, a história de um verdadeiro amor inexistia para as ruas frias e becos escuros daquela cidade barulhenta, pois Los Angeles, a cidade dos anjos, era alheia ao amor entre duas estrelas que agora cintilavam juntas.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Peço desculpas aos meus leitores. Essa fic era para ter sido postada segunda-feira passada. Eu havia prometido. A falta de criatividade me pegou e o capítulo ainda não ficou bem como eu queria. Mas, espero que gostem e me deixem saber. Mesmo você sendo anônimo, pode clicar no balãozinho ao fim da história e comentar. O próximo sairá na semana que vem, sem falhas, ok? Beijos e uma excelente semana a todos.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Larissa Costa: **Obrigada querida, por sair do anonimato e comentar a história. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 17 e comente novamente. Beijos.

**Malukita: **Oi, linda! Sim, eles finalmente vão ficar juntos. Achei muito engraçado você chamá-la de vaca leiteira. Calma que os vilões terão o que merecem. Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Olha só, Patty. Eu falei segunda e só estou postando novamente quinze dias depois. Espero que me desculpe. Acalme-se! Vou te contar um segredo: sou adepta a finais felizes. Beijos!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 – A verdadeira felicidade

Sentiu um corpo forte sob o seu abraçando-o. Sua cabeça repousava sob o peito dele. As lembranças da noite anterior o atingiram no momento em que sua mente despertou para a realidade. Mas, temeu o arrependimento do outro.

Abriu os olhos lentamente afugentando os pensamentos negativos. Sorriu quando avistou a bagunça de roupas pelo chão, reconhecendo a sua entre elas.

Percebeu estar vestido em um pijama que não lhe pertencia, pois apesar de folgado, deixava parte de seu antebraço e panturrilha à mostra. Moveu-se um pouco sentindo a textura do edredom marrom. Observou o contraste entre o branco da roupa que vestia e o tecido que o cobria imaginando que "seu Jen" tinha bom gosto não somente para decoração, também na mistura de cores.

Ergueu um pouco a cabeça afrouxando o abraço que lhe retinha. Observou-o dormir. Sorriu doce com a imagem, deslizando gentilmente a mão direita pela face do seu amor.

– Eu te amo... – Sussurrou.

De repente, o cantar de um pássaro o tirou de sua contemplação e ao olhar para a janela ao lado, suspirou entorpecido por tamanha beleza. Lá fora, o sol acordava lentamente pintando em cores vermelho e laranja, o céu impecavelmente azul. As nuvens, desfeitas a cada avançar dos minutos, deixava que a natureza tecesse seu espetáculo de cores, emprestando magia à fantasia de um novo dia que para a vida surgia.

Comparou o alvorecer da aurora à beleza daquele que amava.

Suspirou mais uma vez antes de olhar para Jensen. Deitou novamente aninhando-se a ele sentindo a sua respiração compassada. Queria estar sempre assim: abraçado e protegido por aqueles braços fortes. Fechou os olhos. Voltaria a dormir embalado pelo doce regozijo que o envolvia.

**J2**

Um barulho irritante o tirou de seu sono. Então, Lembrando que Jared dormia em seus braços, pôs rapidamente a mão sobre o pequeno fecho do metal do despertador. O jovem apenas se mexeu sem acordar. Jensen suspirou aliviado.

Sorrateiramente, fastou-o deixando-o deitado de costas. Puxou o edredom e o cobriu até a altura dos ombros, pois a manhã estava fria e ainda era cedo. Deixaria que ele dormisse um pouco mais.

Sentado na cama, olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo. Eram seis e quinze. Observou o seu quarto e pensou em como sua governanta se irritaria chamando Jared e ele de bagunceiros; roupas pelo chão, sapatos jogados e uma camisinha próximo a cama. Sorriu feliz. Não era só isso que enxergava, mas, muito mais do que isso, enxergava a prova de que há horas atrás, duas pessoas tinham se amado e que entre elas o amor havia se manifestado na forma mais plena: a entrega sem concessões, o sentimento sem medida.

Levantou e sem fazer barulho, recolheu as peças de roupas pondo-as dentro da cesta para roupas sujas em seu banheiro. Depois, guardou os sapatos e limpou o chão, jogando a camisinha na lixeira. Tomou uma ducha fria.

Queria preparar o café da manhã para si e seu amor. Planejava estar com o moreno todo o fim de semana, incluindo a sexta-feira.

No dia anterior, dera três dias de folga para sua governanta e a empregada, sob o pretexto de uma viagem de negócios. Depois, avisou para a equipe que cuidava da recepção e segurança do condomínio que não queria ser incomodado e pagou um valor extra para que informassem a qualquer visitante sua falsa viagem repentina, incluindo seu pai. Precisava desse tempo a sós com Jared depois do que ambos passaram na última semana.

Descendo as escadas, sem fazer barulho, o loiro chegou à cozinha vestido em um roupão branco.

Pôs água na chaleira e a levou ao fogo junto com o leite desnatado,

enquanto organizava a mesa do café da manhã que tinha ocupação para seis pessoas.

De tonalidade branca e com janela lateral, a sala de jantar conjugada com a cozinha tinha toque de sofisticação e beleza. Próximo à janela com vidros e madeira envernizada, ficava a mesa cuja lateral esquerda descia um ramo de trepadeiras artificiais pontuadas por limões maduros e verdes. Ao centro, havia um jarro em tamanho pequeno recheado por tulipas naturais e acima, uma pequena luminária redonda no qual a luz fora acesa para clarear os utensílios em porcelana sobre o móvel. Era um conjunto pequeno para chá.

Serviu para o desjejum, torta de maracujá diet, leite, chá de camomila, torradas com mel e frutas. Depois de tudo pronto, seguiu novamente para o quarto.

**J2**

Entrou sorrateiramente em seu quarto sorridente imaginando que encontraria o moreno acordado. Pretendia pegá-lo desprevenido. Mas, ao vê-lo mergulhado em sono profundo, preocupou-se imaginando se não estaria doente.

– Jay! Acorda amor! – Sentou-se ao seu lado falando perto de seu ouvido, recebendo apenas um suspirar profundo como resposta.

– Jay... Preguiçoso... Acorda! – Cantarolou.

O jovem se mexeu e ainda de olhos fechados, ergueu um pouco a cabeça pondo-a sobre o colo do outro.

Jensen gargalhou com a manha dele.

– Sabia que você está muito preguiçoso e mimado? – Perguntou alisando os seus cabelos.

– Ah! Jen. Não reclama, vai! Sou assim por sua causa. – Falou abafado e compassado devido ao sono.

– Como é? Seu moleque! Agora você vai ver!

Virou-o para o meio da cama ficando sobre seu corpo iniciando uma contíirou-o par o meio da cama ficando sobre seu corpo, iniciando uma contpondo-a sobre o colo do outro. pontuadasnua e torturante sucessão de cócegas.

Jared ria sem parar e se contorcia sob Jensen que mais forte, alternava entre sua barriga e seu pescoço sem dá trégua.

– Jen, por favor! Para! – Pediu entre sorrisos.

O mais velho não lhe dava ouvidos e continuava.

– Amor! Para! Por favor! – Sua barriga doía de tanto rir.

Também rindo, o loiro o olhou nos olhos e nesse momento cessou a ação, perdendo-se no brilho vívido daquele olhar que o conquistara.

O moreno que ainda se recuperava da crise de riso, olhou curioso para o homem e perguntou:

– O que foi Jen?

– Eu te amo! – O mais velho respondeu sério.

Jared circulou os braços em seu pescoço dando vários e demorados selinhos. Minutos depois, foi erguido da cama e levado ao banheiro. Tomaram banho juntos e depois se vestiram. Ambas as ações foram alternadas entre beijos e carícias.

– Jen, onde está minha camisa branca?

– Coloquei no cesta de roupas sujas, no banheiro. Erica a deixará limpa e engomada junto com as outras suas peças de roupas. Por quê?

– Tem algo que eu quero pegar. – Falou envergonhado já vestido em um jeans e camisa de malha bege com preto tirado de sua mala.

– Deixa que eu pego para você. Está no bolso da calça ou da camisa? – Jensen estava curioso para saber o que era.

– Jen, deixa que eu pego...

Jared saiu gentilmente dos braços do outro indo em direção ao banheiro. Mas, antes que o alcançasse, o mais velho ultrapassou-o, trancando a porta.

Jensen primeiro pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça, não dando a mínima para os protestos do jovem que batia incessantemente querendo entrar.

Depois, vasculhou o bolso da camisa, encontrando nele um lenço que lhe pareceu familiar. Abriu-o e viu gravadas as iniciais do seu nome e sobrenome: "JA". Então, lembrou do dia em que se conheceram há quase um mês. Sorriu com a lembrança. Aquele fora o melhor dia de sua vida, embora na época ainda não soubesse.

Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou o olhar envergonhado de Jared. Abraçou-o pela cintura tendo os braços dele envolto em suas costas e a cabeça encostada em seu ombro esquerdo.

– Por que você não queria que eu visse o lenço que te dei quando nos conhecemos? – Perguntou compassado.

– Jen, você deve me achar muito infantil, não é? Um tolo sentimental. – Falou receoso.

Ackles o ergueu tirando ambos do abraço para segurar o rosto dele com as duas mãos antes de falar:

– Eu o amo do jeitinho que você é; doce, meigo, chorão e muitas vezes carente de atenção.

O jovem sorriu desviando o olhar para baixo.

– Você é especial e ao seu lado eu me sinto completo. Não se envergonhe de ser como você é. O seu jeito de ser demonstra apenas qualidades inatas de sua personalidade. Você sempre será o meu menino e eu sempre o protegerei. – Beijou-o calmamente passando por meio do gesto todo o significado por trás daquelas palavras.

Desceram abraçados em direção à cozinha.

Eram sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã quando Roger Ackles chegou a empresa. Mal humorado e eloquente, o homem esbravejava com seus empregados pela falta de informação deles sobre o sumiço repentino de Jensen.

Alona, secretária da vice-presidência, era a mais perseguida, sendo julgada sob a alcunha de incompetente por não conseguir localizar o seu chefe.

– Diga-me que o localizou, senhorita! – Falou Roger depois que a jovem pediu licença e entrou.

– Senhor, pedi ao Uriel que fosse ao condomínio em que seu filho mora, mas as chaves do apartamento de Jensen estavam lá. Ele não voltou para casa desde ontem. Informaram que tinha viajado.

– Para onde? Você descobriu?

– Até agora não, senhor. Mas, os dois investigadores da empresa continuam tentando localizá-lo.

– E quanto ao GPS? Todos os celulares do meu filho possuem rastreamento. O que conseguiu?

– A empresa responsável repassou a informação que eles foram desativados desde ontem e pelo tempo, calculo que o senhor Ackles fez isso quando saiu às pressas após a reunião.

– ONDE ESSE INCOMPETENTE SE METEU? – Gritou esmurrando a mesa.

Alona o olhou assustada, porém, manteve sua cabeça erguida. Talvez perdesse o seu emprego, mas não era culpa sua se o jovem empresário fugira das garras daquele homem. Quem sabe ele houvesse se cansado de tudo aquilo?

Pensava enquanto o patriarca Ackles continuava falando e remetendo acusações de incompetência a todos os seus subordinados.

– Retire-se e avise-me de qualquer notícia sobre ele. – Falou irritado.

– Sim senhor! Com licença.

– "_Espero que o Jensen tenha mesmo abandonado esse homem ranzinza"._

Pensava enquanto seguia para a sua sala em frente a vice-presidência.

**J2**

Jared e Jensen terminaram o café da manhã e foram para a sala de estar. O mais velho sentou na poltrona próximo ao sofá com o mais novo entre suas pernas e de costas para si. Abraçava-o enquanto ele alisava suas mãos com a cabeça próxima ao seu pescoço. Estava quieto e pensativo.

– O que você tem, Jay?

– Eu? Nada. Por quê? – Fez-se de desentendido.

– Jay... Eu conheço você. Em que está pensando?

O jovem respirou fundo antes de falar:

– Eu estava pensando... Não que vá acontecer isso e me entenda bem! Mas, caso eu não consiga, caso isso em mim seja mais forte, eu quero que me prometa que nunca vai esquecer do que tivemos. Eu sempre vou te amar e torcer para que alguém o faça feliz como infelizmente não consegui.

Um arrepio lhe subiu pelo corpo após ouvir aquelas palavras. De repente, a brisa fria que entrava pela janela tornou-se gélida e a mesma sensação de vazio que sentira sem Jared, apossou-se de seu ser. Temeu o que ouviu. Pareciam despedidas de alguém que previa o inesperado. Não aceitaria. Jamais aceitaria.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki, nunca mais repita isso! Nós não estamos nos despedindo. Eu não aceito, entendeu? – Falou apertando mais o moreno entre seus braços.

– Jen, entenda...

O loiro o interrompeu abruptamente.

– Nunca! Entenda você! A sua hora não chegou e quando chegar, eu sei, eu sinto, partiremos juntos. Recuso-me a ouvir sua despedida. Não vou me despedir de quem mais amo. Entendeu?

Jared inclinou um pouco a cabeça olhando-o nos olhos. Apesar da voz dele ter soado em tom repreensivo, sentia o amor e o medo da perda por trás daquelas palavras. Sabia da dificuldade em dizer adeus para quem amava. Havia passado por isso uma vez. Mas, acreditava em uma esperança e quem sabe a vida sorrisse para si e desse um novo recomeço? Dessa vez, ao lado do verdadeiro amor.

– Ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer – O loiro continuava impassível – O seu tratamento já está sendo custeado e mantido por mim desde aquele dia que o amparei na praça. – Ignorou o olhar surpreso do garoto – Nem me olhe assim! Quando me responsabilizei por você, foi por humanidade, agora, responsabilizo-me porque sei que você é minha outra metade. Eu te amo! É tão difícil entender que eu jamais desistiria de lutar por você? Por nós dois?

– Jen... Eu não sei o que dizer... – Segurando o choro devido as palavras tão cheias de dedicação.

– Diga apenas que me ama e que vai lutar ao meu lado. Sério, amor! Mesmo que você estivesse prostrado, eu ainda o queria como agora.

Sem responder, o moreno inclinou um pouco mais sua cabeça e o beijou profundamente. Pensava consigo na diferença entre aquele que o tinha nos braços e o outro que o teve chegando a conclusão que amor de verdade só seria possível ao lado de Jensen.

**J2 **

As horas passavam rápidas e ambos não perceberam a manhã de sexta-feira terminar. Entretidos no almoço que preparavam para a degustação a dois.

Por volta das duas da tarde, Jensen levou Jared ao jardim botânico de Los Angeles. Havia passado uma borracha na conversa que tiveram desde o momento em que ela se encerrou. Doutor Pellegrino o havia alertado sobre a depressão que podia se abater em pessoas portadoras de doenças difíceis de tratar. O garoto só precisava entender sobre a vida que o rodeava.

Passeavam entre o verde do lugar, encantados com tamanha beleza. Plantas e flores exóticas se estendiam em um caminho vasto, iluminadas pela luz do sol que adentrava a grande esfera transparente que era o teto.

No ambiente, a refrigeração artificial imitava a temperatura ambiente das florestas frias, dispersas em um mundo natural, alheias a realidade gritante da sociedade capitalista.

Mais a frente, um pequeno rio artificial de águas calmas cortava o lugar onde girassóis e rosas davam o ar de sua graça organizados em fileiras e separados sobre a terra natural exposta artificialmente. A natureza fora recriada com capricho naquele lugar ao qual se permitia sonhar.

Por último, visitaram uma parte em que lírios do campo circulavam abundantes em volta de uma macieira de plantas verde-intenso e frutos vermelho-sangue. Um perfeito contraste entre a sensibilidade e a exuberância.

Depois, seguiram para a praia. Passava das quatro e trinta e os raios de sol intenso perdiam-se na grande sombra da lateral esquerda. Os dois a aproveitaram sentando nas proximidades de grandes pedras onde as ondas quebravam.

– É lindo! – Comentou o mais velho contemplando o horizonte.

– Lindo é o que eu sinto por você. – Jared falou olhando para as gaivotas que planavam livres no céu.

Ambos cruzaram seus olhares.

– Jen... Sobre o que falei hoje pela manhã...

Foi interrompido pelos lábios do outro colados ao seu em um beijo calmo, pouco importando se as poucas pessoas presentes os viam.

Jensen afastou-se dele e falou olhando-o nos olhos:

– Esqueça os medos! Esqueça os temores! Esqueça tudo que te faça sofrer! Estamos juntos e desse momento em diante temos o infinito a nosso favor e a nossa vida juntos e aqui é apenas o início do para sempre...

O que dizer diante de tais palavras? Como expressar um significado ao brilho reluzente presente nos olhos do homem que o fitava? Ele não sabia como, mas sentia que finalmente sua busca chegara ao fim. Entendia que a personificação do "Eu te amo" se fazia presente nos braços daquele que o tinha como ninguém jamais o teve. E era nesse lugar, nesse que lhe devolvia o bem-estar, que abraçaria o infinito seguindo ao lado dele, buscando cada vez mais o que de mais bonito ambos pudessem oferecer um ao outro.

Observaram juntos o sol adormecer além do horizonte. O céu azul anil destacava os riscos laranja e vermelho que se estendiam pelo céu, pontuado por pequenas e brilhantes estrelas que surgiam sorrateiras, compartilhando daquela harmonia natural.

As gaivotas, antes planando dispersas, cortavam as águas agitadas do mar em seus vôos rasantes, fazendo ecoar o cantar em louvor à noite que nascia e a beleza da lua cheia que surgia tímida, ainda distante.

– Aceita ficar comigo para sempre?

Jensen desviou sua contemplação ao fim de tarde para perguntar o que realmente sentia.

– Aceito! Para sempre... sempre! – E sorriu apaixonado.

O mais velho inclinou seu corpo para frente ficando sobre o garoto. Beijou-o.

E foi ali. Deitados sobre a areia fria, escondidos atrás de grandes pedras e tendo o entardecer como testemunha que o jovem se entregou novamente ao homem que amava. A praia já estava deserta e as pessoas que passavam pelo calçadão não foram capazes de ouvir os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios de Jared, abafados pelo barulho das ondas quebrando ferozmente. Cúmplices no ato de amor dos dois amantes. Estavam juntos e juntos ficariam.

**Continua...**

Esse é o link da foto da mesa de café da manhã que Jen organizou para o Jay.

* * *

Larissa Costa, Patrícia costa e Jack, obrigada pelos rewies e pelos elogios. Espero que continuem comentando. Beijos!

Patty, você não viu a fic que eu postei pela passagem do seu aniversário? Olha em meu perfil, amiga.

* * *

Perdoem-me a demora pela postagem. Espero que não tenham abandonado a minha fic. Ficaria muito feliz se deixassem rewies. Eles me motivam.

Segunda-feira postarei "O amor venceu a dor" e "Almas acorrentadas".

Postei uma fic nova chamada "Um brinde a nossa amizade" e uma mais antiga "Eu me redimo por você". Caso queiram conferir é só dá uma olhada em meu perfil.

Beijos! 


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 – Um novo inimigo

Los Angeles amanhecera frio embora a luz do sol brilhasse em raios dourados, iluminando a beleza das folhas das árvores, dos vastos jardins e dos verdes gramados, depois de uma madrugada de chuva.

Sem dúvida, aquela manhã de sábado fazia um convite mudo a casais apaixonados, cujo romantismo espelhava-se em seus olhares luxuriosos. Era os pensamentos de Jensen enquanto conversava com Jared, ambos sentados à mesa. Os dois levavam em diante o plano de passarem o fim de semana invisíveis aos olhos dos outros.

– Jen, eu liguei ontem a noite para Katie. Ela nos convidou para almoçarmos juntos.

O loiro o olhou sério. Pondo sobre o pires a xícara com chá.

– Por favor, amor! Sei do seu plano de passarmos o fim de semana juntos e acredite... Quero tanto quanto você! Mas, preciso me desculpar pessoalmente com minha amiga! – Falou, olhando-o com seus olhar de filhotinho abandonado..

– O mais velho sorriu calmo e ergueu a mão fazendo uma leve carícia no rosto do amado, antes de dizer:

– É claro que não me oponho, Jay! Porém, estava pensando em convidar a Traci... – O jovem o cortou.

– E por que não almoçamos os quatro juntos? Sério! Seria uma oportunidade para apresentarmos nossas grandes amigas! O que acha?

Seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa pela resposta do mais velho.

– Você é mesmo um amor, Jay! – Indagou sorrindo com a alegria infantil do outro.

– Então estamos empatados porque você também é um amor... O meu sonhado e desejado amor verdadeiro...

E lá vinha o jovem mais uma vez tirando o seu discernimento, mexendo com seus pensamentos, acordando os seus sentidos. Jensen ficou sério, pois fora pego de surpresa pela declaração intensa e tão cheia de brilho no olhar jovial que o fitava apaixonado.

Levantou de sua cadeira e estendeu a mão para o jovem, sendo atendido de imediato. Quando ele levantou ergueu-o nos braços, olhando-o com carinho.

– Jen... O que vai fazer? – A pergunta soou carinhosa.

– O que aprendi com a nossa segunda chance: amar você!

E subiu as escadarias rumo ao seu quarto carregando Jared nos braços e encostado em seu peito. Eles tinham tempo e o futuro a favor.

Roger Ackles observava o movimento de carros de sua sala presidencial. Perdido em seus pensamentos, olhava os prédios a sua frente, alheio a importância daquelas pessoas. Na verdade, elas não tinham nenhuma, pois não faziam parte de sua vida estável e capitalista.

Sua única preocupação no momento: encontrar o filho e fazê-lo recuperar a razão, porque para agir como agira, Jensen devia estar passando por algum problema grave ou teve algum transtorno psicológico. Eram as únicas alternativas possíveis e cabíveis para sua mente sempre focada no mundo dos negócios.

O barulho do telefone interrompeu-o.

– Sim?

– Senhor Ackles, o detetive Morrison está aqui e deseja vê-lo. Disse que tinha informações sobre Jensen. – A secretária ponderou ao emitir a informação. Não queria ser tratada como Alona era, após o sumiço do patrão.

– Mande-o entrar agora!

Evan Etaniel Morrison era um detetive com fama de desbravador. Trabalhava a vintes anos para a - e devia a Roger a fama que conquistara. No entanto, às vezes preferia não ter sido erguido por tal homem. Julgava-o sem coração e metódico.

Após as formalidades e os cumprimentos, o patriarca Ackles voltou a sentar em sua poltrona de frente para o detetive. Foi direto ao Assunto.

– E então senhor, Morrison. Encontrou o meu filho?

– Senhor Ackles, Jensen foi visto ontem, por volta das seis da tarde em companhia de um rapaz mais jovem.

– Como assim acompanhado? Era um de seus amigos? Chris ou Steve?

Perguntou preocupado, achando que o filho estivesse trocando suas responsabilidades por farras diurnas.

– Nenhum dos dois, senhor. O Jovem é conhecido por Jay e seu nome completo é Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Comentou o detetive escolhendo as palavras certas.

– Detetive Morrison, vá direto ao assunto! Quem é esse rapaz e o que fazia ao lado de Jensen?

O homem analisou as feições do patrão por alguns segundos antes de falar de uma vez:

– Seu filho foi em uma das praias ao sul de Los Angeles com esse jovem e eles estavam envolvidos de uma maneira íntima.

Roger Ackles não sustentou o peso do próprio queixo e seus olhos pareciam que a qualquer momento saltariam das órbitas. Alguns segundos depois quando digeriu o significado daquela mensagem, falou em tom firme para o homem assustado a sua frente:

– Detetive, quero detalhes e quero provas do que está dizendo!

**J2**

Jared e Jensen chegaram as nove e trinta na casa de Traci. O mais velho havia ligado para a amiga convidando-a para almoçar e dizendo que tinha uma importante revelação a fazer.

Sem pestanejar, a moça não só aceitou o convite como propôs que preparassem juntos, em sua casa.

Katie foi convidada e às quatorze horas o loiro ia buscá-la no Pie Breast. Seria uma reunião mais familiar do que entre amigos.

Verduras para a salada, carne branca para as panquecas e macarrão diet para a macarronada, uma comida simples, caseira e de acordo com a dieta saudável que o moreno fora submetido, mas regada a ponche sem álcool e o "calor" compartilhado entre pessoas que se admiravam, pois tinham muito o que comemorar.

Os três conversavam, sorriam e brincavam um com o outro. Jared e Jensen vez ou outra trocavam beijos rápidos, enquanto Traci apenas suspirava e olhava sorridente. Ela era uma das que mais torcia para que os rapazes fossem felizes. Amava-os e entendia o quanto mereciam essa felicidade, pois ao saber da notícia, ao receberem em sua casa, abraçava-os e beijava suas bochechas, alternando os gestos com seus gritinhos histéricos. O loiro não lembrava de alguma vez ter visto a amiga tão emocionada.

Roger olhava atônito para as fotos em suas mãos. Nelas, Jensen sobre o corpo do moreno, abraçava-o, beijava-o e trocavam carinhos o que os levou ao momento de entrega a céu aberto, ao pôr-do-sol em uma praia deserta.

– O que significa isso? Explique-me detetive! Que brincadeira de mau gosto foi essa? – Gritou, batendo firme contra a mesa.

– Sinto muito, senhor! Mas, como sabe, sou um profissional e o meu trabalho é sério. Depois de buscar algumas informações compradas, descobri onde podia encontrar o seu filho e o que ele estava fazendo.

Falou com convicção, apesar do medo de perder o emprego.

Ackles que já estava em pé, pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro, irritado. Ora olhava novamente para as fotos, ora lançava um olhar mortal para o homem.

– Diga-me, você os viu em público se mostrando como um casal?

– Bem... Entenda senhor... – O detetive não sabia como falar tudo o que acompanhou durante a tarde de ontem.

– A verdade, Morrison! Quero apenas a verdade.

Respirou fundo e encarando o chefe nos olhos, indagou:

– Jensen Ackles e nenhum momento escondeu o que sente por esse jovem. Desde o início ao fim da tarde, ele se mostrou a vontade, não se envergonhando de tocar, abraçar ou mesmo beija-lo em público.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o empresário fechou os olhos e fechou as mãos, apertando-as com força. Amassando as provas do que julgava uma traição ao Clã Ackles.

– E tem Mais:

Abriu os olhos e com os lábios cerrados, esperou pelo golpe seguinte.

– Ele não viajou, senhor! Desde quinta refugia-se em seu apartamento com o tal Padalecki.

O mais velho pôs as fotos sobre a mesa, inclinou o corpo apoiando as mãos na cadeira e sorriu com sarcasmo antes de indagar:

– Caso o meu filho leve a sério esse fetiche com o garoto, terei que agir por conta própria.

**Continua...**

* * *

O capítulo ficou mais curto, mas eu prometo que compenso no próximo, ok?

Sexta-feira sairá mais um capítulo de "O amor venceu a dor".

E se você leu, que tal deixar um rewie? Anima muito qualquer escritor, sabia?

Beijos!

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Obrigada por sempre acompanhar as minha histórias, minha amiga. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 18. Beijos.

**Jack:** Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário, obrigada! Comparar-me a Shakspeare, realmente é uma grande honra para uma escritora de fics. Beijos!

**Casammy:** Amei a sua sugestão, tipo: o Jen salvando seu amor... Vou pensar com carinho no que me propôs, viu linda! Beijos!


	20. Chapter 20

_Dedico esse capítulo a poynter94 que tinha sofrido um acidente e estava afastada por PC porque estava se recuperando. Espero que estejas melhor. Beijos!_

Capítulo 10 - Revelações

Como combinado, Ackles foi buscar Cassidy no trabalho e ao apresentá-la a sua melhor amiga quando chegaram ao apartamento , ambas se deram bem no primeiro momento, pois compartilhavam um sentimento em comum: O amor fraternal que sentiam por Jared e Jensen.

Ao reencontrar Kate, Jared abraçou-a forte lhe pedindo perdão, mas ela não o deixou prosseguir com o assunto. Compreendia que a dor de uma traição nem sempre era fácil perdoar.

Minutos depois estavam os quatro sentados à mesa saboreando o delicioso almoço preparado por Traccy, Jared e Jensen.

– Hum! Está uma delícia, Tracci! Foi você quem cozinhou? – Katie perguntou sorridente após o comentário.

– Eu mesma, mas tive a ajuda dos nossos meninos. – Ela olhou para os rapazes e sorriu.

– Jared, Jensen, não sabia de seus dotes culinários. Vocês já podem casar. – Ela e Tracci riram com o comentário.

– Só se o Jay me disser sim quando eu o pedir em casamento. – E dizendo isso, pegou gentilmente a mão direita do jovem e a beijou, segurando-a depois entre as suas.

Jared que fitava o rosto do amado surpreso por tais palavras,, inclinou-se um pouco e o beijou afagando o rosto dele com a outra mão.

– Meninos, por favor! Inveja não mata, mas ofende. Podem pelo menos respeitar a minha solidão existencial?

Tracci falou com um falso ar de choro provocando risos entre os presentes, inclusive nela mesma. Os dois ainda próximos se olharam e selaram os lábios antes de se afastarem.

– Jensen, posso te fazer uma pergunta um pouco indiscreta? – Kate perguntou cautelosa sob o olhar curioso de Jared.

– Pergunte, mas se eu não quiser responder você entenderá, ok? – A garota confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Quando nós dois combinamos de atrair o Jay até você, optei por não comentar sobre o jantar com Eric, pois sabia que ele ia te contar. Você não achou suspeita a atitude daquele homem?

Ackles soltou de repente os talheres e olhou para o moreno como quem pedisse uma explicação. Tracci que mastigava nessa hora uma porção de frango com salada, engasgou-se sendo acudida por Cassidy que lhe deu leves tapinhas nas costas e um copo generoso com ponche para que bebesse.

– Jen, não é o que está pensando, eu juro! – O garoto comentou antes que o seu amor tirasse conclusões precipitadas.

– Desculpe-me Jay! Por favor! Eu pensei que você já havia falado com ele! – A loira falou nervosa. Temia ter prejudicado o relacionamento dos dois.

– Jen, amor! Você sabe que o Jay jamais trairia você. Ele te ama! – Recuperada da crise de tosse, Tracci também interveio a favor do moreno diante da expressão de medo dele.

– SILÊNCIO!

O loiro pediu alto, assustando a todos. Jared apenas baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar em silêncio. Estava tão feliz... Temeu que essa felicidade tivesse chegado ao fim por causa de um mal entendido.

Vendo que deixou a raiva por Eric dominar momentaneamente seu estado de espírito, Jensen suspirou alto passando as duas mãos no rosto. Depois, pegou seu próprio guardanapo, ainda sem uso e ergueu calmamente o rosto do jovem com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita secava as suas lágrimas.

– Ei! Desculpe por ter me exaltado, mas não consigo ouvir o nome daquele covarde. Depois de tudo de ruim que ele te fez, somado ao fato de tê-lo visto em uma cafeteria com você no início da semana me irrito só em imaginar ele ao seu lado. Mas, eu confio em você! Sei que há uma explicação plausível para não ter me falado sobre esse tal jantar.

O jovem confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e em seu rosto o semblante triste se fazia presente caracterizado ainda mais pelo típico olhar de filhotinho perdido.

– Não fica assim... Vem cá! – Jensen o aproximou de si, encostou o rosto dele em seu peito envolvendo-o em um abraço. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos sob o olhar compreensivo das amigas que aguardavam em silêncio o garoto se acalmar.

– Naquele dia, na cafeteria, eu liguei para o Eric porque tinha prometido procurá-lo para conversarmos. – Fastou um pouco do abraço do mais velho e o olhou carinhosamente antes de prosseguir:

– Eu apenas disse para ele a verdade.

– E qual seria essa verdade? – Jensen perguntou temeroso.

– Que ele era um egoísta, que eu não o amava e que você era o único e verdadeiro amor da minha vida. – Ackles acariciou sua face. Jared fechou os olhos para sentir mais o contato.

– E Jen... Jared só aceitou sair para jantar com Eric quando ele sugeriu que eu fosse junto.

Ambos olharam para a loira, mas foi Ackles quem perguntou:

– Exatamente o que ele queria, Kate?

– Ser amigo do Jay. Disse que se contentaria com a amizade dele porque o que passaram foi importante... E outras mentiras que no momento eu não lembro. – Sorriram com o comentário dela.

– Não tinha um só momento em que eu não tenha pensado em você, Jen! Principalmente porque era um restaurante italiano.

– Vocês foram ao Verdana, Jay? – Perguntou incrédulo.

– È claro que não! Fomos ao The nights and days.

– Que coincidência! Danneel também me convidou para jantar com ela nesse mesmo restaurante. Inclusive, precisamos conversar sobre isso.

– Espere! – Jared que ainda abraçava o loiro fastou completamente, encarando-o. – Como assim ela lhe convidou? Você aceitou? Saíram juntos? Foi por isso que passou a noite no apartamento dela? Foi nesse dia que a pediu em namoro, antes de se arrepender e me procurar? – Havia ciúmes e irritação em sua voz.

– Oww! Calma ai, amor! Eu não sei do que você está falando. Juro!

– Esquece!

Ao dizer isso o jovem levantou da mesa. Foi em direção a cozinha sentindo as lágrimas umedecendo novamente seus olhos quando sentiu o mais velho o parar no caminho, segurando-o no braço direito e o puxando de encontro a si antes de falar:

– Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu? Eu sei que há uma semana fui tolo e covarde. Por causa disso quase te perdi. Mas, esse foi o meu erro. Não houve outros. Acredite!

Retornaram à mesa. Calmo e com a ajuda de Katie, o moreno detalhou sobre o jantar com Eric e a estranha gentileza com que agira, terminando por falar sobre o telefonema que dera para o celular do loiro, no qual Danneel atendeu. Após ouvir o relato, Ackles se pronunciou:

– Quando aconteceu o jantar, Jay?

– Nessa última quarta-feira e no dia posterior liguei para você antes das sete da manhã. Por quê?

– Bem, pode ser coincidência, ou não, mas ela me convidou para jantar nesse mesmo restaurante e pedi que fosse também na quarta-feira.

– Jen, quando ela lhe convidou?

– Na segunda-feira, pela manhã e o Eric?

– segunda-feira à noite.

– Meu Deus! Tracci e Kate disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Você acha que esses dois... – Ponderou ao falar – Bem, você acha que eles podem ter planejado vocês dois se reencontrarem acompanhados por seus antigos parceiros? – A morena perguntou incrédula. Não acreditava em uma atitude tão canalha por parte de Johnson e Harris.

– Eu não sei, minha amiga! Mas, caso tenham planejado algo contra o Jay e eu, sei como descobrir. E acreditem! Eles vão ter o que merecem.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Jack: **Obrigada pela sua sugestão e não se preocupe que não perdi o foco. Logo você entenderá o que estou querendo transmitir em relação a doeça do Jay. Espero você no próximo capítulo, ok? Beijos!

**Elisete: **Muito obrigada por sair do anônimato e comentar minha fic. Fico muito feliz quando alguém decide comentar o que leu. Infelizmente, isso acontece desde o primeiro capítulo (sniff!). Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando nos próximos capítulos, ok? Beijos querida!

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Oh, amiga! Sinceramente é tão bom ver sempre o seu nome no comentário das minhas histórias... Muito obrigada. E acalme-se que o nosso principizinho Jay tem um príncipe valente para protegê-lo. Beijos e um excelente início de semana.

* * *

**Boa noite!**

Aqui está mais um capítulo de Sweet August. O capítulo vinte e um só sairá na próxima segunda-feira.

Sexta-feira postei mais um capítulo da fic "O amor venceu a dor" para quem ainda não leu é só procurar em meu perfil, mas não esqueçam de comentar, ok?

Não abandonei a fic "Almas Acorrentadas". Quem a acompanha tenha apenas um pouco de paciência que vou continuá-la.

E não esqueçam pessoal: rewies fazem bem a auto-estima de uma escritora.

Beijos e um excelente início de semana a todos.  



	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 - Provando do próprio veneno

Era domingo, oito e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Eric havia acordado cedo para mais uma van tentativa de encontrar Jared. Tentara usar os serviços de um investigador, mas devido a sua impulsividade, acabou deixando que o senhor Johnson descobrisse, o que lhe rendeu uma bronca e bloqueio temporário em suas contas bancárias. Estava possesso e há três dias não falava com o pai devido a atitude dele.

- Droga! Onde esse garoto se meteu! – Esbravejou batendo contra a mesa da sala de jantar. Estava só. Seu pai ainda dormia.

Resolveu sentar, pois perambular de um lado para outro, não o ajudaria em sua busca. Tentava manter a calma. A última vez que vira o jovem foi quarta-feira feira passada depois de jantarem juntos sendo que no dia seguinte, ao procurá-lo para que podessem almoçar, recebeu as chaves do apartamento no condomínio em que morava com ele. O porteiro avisara que o jovem havia levado suas coisas deixando o recado de que não voltaria mais. E quando o procurou no Interprise Bank, recebeu a informação, a pedido do próprio Jared ao gerente, de que ele já não trabalhava mais lá.

Baixou a cabeça sobre o vidro, preocupado. O plano que Danneel desenvolvera falhou, tinha que pensar em uma nova estratégia. Não entregaria o que era seu de mão beijada. Era o que pensava quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça. Atendeu mal-humorado arrependendo-se em seguida por ter feito isso.

– Quem é?

– Desculpe-me por ligar essa hora, Eric? Eu o acordei? – A voz de Jared soou meiga.

O mais velho levantou-se abruptamente derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado.

– Que barulho foi esse? Você está bem? Eric?

O loiro sabia que precisava dizer algo, mas ainda não se recuperara do susto. Pensava em seu "amor" e de repente recebe sua ligação. Realmente era seu dia de sorte.

– Ja... Jare? É você mesmo?

– Claro que sou eu? O que foi? Eu o incomodei? – O jovem sorriu divertido fazendo o barulho ecoar pelos ouvidos de Johann, arrancando dele um suspiro de alívio.

– Meu amor! Eu te procurei em nosso apartamento e no seu local de trabalho e não te encontrei. Dissseram que você havia ido embora. Eu tentei... – O moreno o cortou gentilmente.

– Por favor, Eric! Não por telefone. Temos muito que conversar e esclarecer... E, bem... Não sei como te dizer isso...

– Dizer o quê? Por acaso tomou juízo e admitiu que eu sou seu verdadeiro amor? É isso? – Perguntou esperançoso, afinal seu "Jare" o havia procurado.

– Basicamente é isso sim! Esse tempo que me afastei de vocês dois serviu para por as ideias no lugar e descobrir o erro que eu estava cometendo.

Não precisava ouvir mais nada. Embora o plano de Danneel não tivesse surtido efeito, a chance de recuperar Jared lhe apareceu sem nenhum esforço.

– _E eu que achei que precisava daquela idiota._ – Pensou o mais velho.

– Jared, esqueça as justificativas, precisamos conversar e eu o quero ao meu lado. Aceitaria sair comigo para jantar?

– Eu adoraria! Mas, só aceito se você me levar ao The nights and Days. Aquela noite ao seu lado foi especial, pena que não aproveitei o suficiente, pois pensava em quem não devia. – Falou aparentando tristeza.

– Esqueça isso meu bem! Finalmente você caiu em si e isso é o que importa. Que tal sairmos hoje a noite?

– Para mim está perfeito, Eric! Pode me buscar as oito na casa de Kath. Vou lhe passar o endereço:

Após anotá-lo, Johann se despediu do jovem. Feliz, imaginava que agora sim, finalmente vencera Ackles nessa batalha de sentimentos, sendo que o próprio não tinha do que reclamar. Jared o escolheu e em sua concepção, jamais seria diferente.

– _Ele entendeu que sou melhor que você, Ackles!_

**J2**

Quando desligou o telefone, Jared sorriu abertamente para Jensen, beijando-o em seguida.

– Eu te amo tanto, Jen! Você não imagina o quanto! – Falou após soltarem-se do beijo.

– Calma, amor! Você se saiu muito bem e pela voz do Eric, ele achou que tinha vencido a disputa. Idiota! Como se você fosse um prêmio.

– Eu percebi, mas não gostei de fingir que o queria, o desejava... Fiquei com nojo de mim. – Sentia-se sujo. Quando Jensen propôs o plano, o jovem relutou, porém aceitou devido ser a melhor maneira de dar credibilidade a um possível encontro com seu ex-namorado.

– Logo mais a noite estaremos livres para ficarmos juntos. – Ackles falou abraçado ao jovem.

– Jen? E o seu pai? Temo a reação dele quando descobrir que estamos juntos!

– Uma coisa de cada vez, minha vida! Hoje a noite, daremos um fim as perseguições de Eric e Danneel, amanhã cedo iremos ao médico fazer uma nova bateria de exames e sem demoras marcar sua cirurgia. Quanto ao meu pai... Acredite! Ele é o menor de nossos problemas. – Sorriu alegre, porém percebeu que Jared não participava de sua empolgação e perguntou preocupado:

– O que está pensando? Há algum problema? – Jared se abraçou mais a ele antes de responder:

– Estou com medo! O seu pai, Danneel e o próprio Eric apesar de sua obsessão por mim, não me dão tanto medo quanto ao tumor que tenho Jen! Prometa-me que se algo der errado, você vai... – Ackles o impediu de prosseguir, afrouxando o abraço e beijando-o.

– Ao término do beijo, o mais velho falou com carinho:

– Quantas vezes eu vou precisar explicar que não vamos nos despedir? Você vai viver! É jovem, forte e um garoto de personalidade. Apesar do medo nunca entregou os pontos e isso vai nos ajudar a vencer a doença que está em você. E Jay... Ainda que você ficasse prostrado em uma cama, mesmo que eu precisasse enfrentar com você sessões de quimioterapia, eu ia te quere do mesmo jeito e continuar acreditando em sua recuperação. Eu te amo!

O jovem se encolheu nos braços do amado e fechou os olhos para melhor sentir o conforto e carinho que emanava daquele homem que o resgatou da infelicidade. E, como um príncipe dos contos de fada que sua mãe lia, ele o salvou do abandono, do egoísmo e da solidão existencial, mas acima de tudo, ele o salvou de fazer parte de uma vivência vazia e sem amor ao lado de quem lhe havia despertado apenas apego, motivada por perdas passadas.

**xxx**

Danneel suspirava, deitava em sua grande cama de casal cheia de babados e detalhes tão artificiais quanto ela.

Desde que quase fora para cama com Jensen, ele não atendia suas ligações e deixara ordens aos seus subordinados para não deixá-la passar da recepção da Multinacional Incorporating Financial. Julgava uma causa perdida, quando ele finalmente resolveu atender a uma de suas várias mensagens pedindo que fosse ao seu apartamento.

– _A noite de ontem foi o começo do fim para a ilusão do meu Jen em relação àquele garoto sem graça. _– Pensava, lembrando da conversa com o empresário em seu apartamento.

**Flash back on...**

– Jen! Obrigada por ter atendido ao meu pedido! – Foi melosa em seu tom de voz.

– Danneel, eu não posso demorar! Por favor, fale o que quer!

– Jensen, entre e sente-se um pouco! Eu não mordo, sabia?

O homem atendeu ao pedido da mulher. Sentou-se na poltrona individual, fitando-a com o semblante sério. Ela percebeu que algo estava errado e perguntou com um falso ar de curiosidade:

– Como tem passado Jensen? E como vai Jared?

– Olhe, você insistiu e eu vim, mas se for para falar sobre ele eu vou embora agora mesmo! – Levantou-se abruptamente da poltrona fingindo estar ofendido.

– Por favor! Juro que não tive a intenção de chateá-lo. Fique! – Falou suplicante pondo-se em sua frente.

Quando o homem sentou-se novamente, conversaram sobre assuntos banais. O clima era descontraído e Danneel aproveitava cada oportunidade para lhe jogar charme. Não falou mais sobre Jared, pois pelo que percebeu ele estava tão perdido em relação às notícias sobre o jovem quanto Eric.

– Tenho algo para você. – Ao levantar do sofá a ruiva abriu a gaveta do pequeno raque próximo a mesa de centre retirando o pequeno aparelho celular e entregando ao loiro quando se aproximou dele.

– O que você está fazendo com o meu celular? Como o pegou? – Falou exasperado.

– Calma, Jen! Apenas estou lhe fazendo um favor! Você o esqueceu quando o deixou aqui em casa da última vez que nos vimos, lembra?

O homem a olhou com o semblante relaxado, comentando calmamente:

– Desculpe-me! É que eu não lembrava de tê-lo deixado aqui. Pensei haver perdido. Inclusive, há dois dias solicitei o serviço de bloqueio do aparelho.

– Ele estava comigo. Apenas não Tinha como entregá-lo. Esqueceu que você estava com raiva de mim?

– Dan! Eu não estava com raiva de você. Apenas queria ficar sozinho para entender o que eu sentia.

– E ajudou? – perguntou melosa.

– Digamos que eu compreendi algumas coisas e percebi que estava enganado sobre outras.

– Jen, será que eu podia fazer parte dessa nova fase de sua vida? – Antes de falar, levantou de onde estava e sentou no braço da poltrona, envolvendo a mão do loiro com as suas.

No entanto, quando percebeu que ele a tiraria, segurou-a firme e falou fitando suas belas íris verdes:

– Dê-me uma chance! Sei que você não quer falar sobre ele, mas se o Jared não soube te amar, eu saberei. Por favor!

Ackles envolveu as mãos dela, unindo uma sobre a outra para em seguida beijá-las.

– Tem certeza? Olha que curar as feridas de um sentimento machucado não é fácil. Quer mesmo tentar? – Danneel respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo internamente.

**Flash back off...**

– _Finalmente aquele garoto metido é passado._

Pensava, lembrando que Jensen a havia convidado para jantar, nesse domingo, em um lugar especial. O loiro não comentou onde era alegando ser surpresa. O que não imagina era que nesse jantar ela e Eric pagariam por seus erros.

**Continua...**

* * *

Boa noite!

Amanhã postarei o capítulo 13 de O amor venceu a dor.

Próxima segunda-feira, postarei mais um capítulo de Sweet August e Almas acorrentadas.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas por não ter respondido aos rewies de Sweet August e Almas acorrentadas. Quarta-feira responderei aos rewies das duas histórias sem falta. Mas, peço que não me deixem na mão e comentem esse mesmo assim, pode ser? *_*

Beijos e um excelente início de semana.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**soniama livejournal: **Obrigada pelo carinho e eu adoro rewie! Calma que apesar dos vilões nossos heróis são valentes e lutarão pelo amor que sentem. Beijos e te espero no próximo capítulo.

**Elisete:** Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios e sinceramente espero que continue gostando e comentando, pois é broxante fazer algo com amor e ele não ser reconhecido. Quanto ao Jay de Sweet August, ele é um doce! Eu mesma queria pegá-o no colo e consolá-lo.

**Larissa Costa:** Concordo, amore! E certamente, lutando tanto assim, eles ficarão juntos. Beijos!

**Casammy:** Hello, Cassamy: Well, actually the father of Jen will even try to separate the boys, but the love of these two is stronger even than death.  
Kisses!


	22. Chapter 22

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a escritora Mary Spn pela passagem do seu aniversário a mais de quinze dias. Mary, desculpe-me pela demora. Desejo-lhe os mais sinceros votos de saúde, harmonia e muitas inspiração para escrever sobre os nossos meninos._ Beijos!

Capítulo 22 – Provando do próprio veneno

Sofistication era uma loja masculina especializada na venda de trajes esporte fino, ternos, paletós e moda casual da linha Versace, a mesma loja que Jensen encomendara suas roupas para a reunião de negócios ao qual fugira e o jantar com Jared, desmarcado devido ao mal estar que o jovem sentiu na noite em que finalmente ficaram juntos.

O loiro havia remarcado o jantar no restaurante Verdana. O moreno pedira ao namorado que vestisse a mesma roupa que ele usava na noite de quinta-feira passada. Ackles aceitou sob a condição de presenteá-lo com um belo traje esporte fino, independente do preço. Mesmo relutante, o moreno aceitou.

Estavam ambos separando três conjuntos que caiam bem no corpo alto e atlético do mais novo. Ele provara algumas outras, mas segundo o loiro, elas não destacavam sua beleza natural. Foram descartadas. Ackles divertia-se com a birra do namorado devido à demora, pois a quase duas horas estavam na loja.

– Jensen, por favor! Você não acha que está exagerando? Vamos comprar qualquer traje e pronto! – O jovem falou impaciente.

– Claro que não! Deixa de ser rabugento e vai provar esse terno cáqui. Não demore! Caso ele também não sirva, separei estes aqui. – Falou com um sorriso de lado, apontando para três peças que a atendente segurava.

O jovem resmungou para o outro algo que ele fez questão de ignorar. Depois entrou no provador levando consigo a roupa para provar.

Dez minutos depois Jared saiu do provador e novamente, aos olhos de Jensen, não havia a menor possibilidade de aquela roupa lhe cair bem. Era folgada demais.

– Jay! Esquece os outros três que separamos e prova esse traje escuro. E já sabe! Quanto mais demorar, mais tempo vamos passar nessa loja, amor! – Segurou o sorriso diante da cara feia que o jovem fez ao olhá-lo.

E lá ia ele outra vez resmungando que seu namorado era um exagerado e perfeccionista. No entanto, quinze minutos depois, olhou-se no espelho e suspirou com sua própria imagem refletida. Estava lindo!

De repente sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado contra a parede do provador. Era Jensen.

– Você está lindo, sabia? – O loiro sussurrava próximo ao ouvido do amante enquanto seu corpo se esfregava no dele e suas mãos apertavam com gosto as coxas delineadas do moreno.

– Jen... Amor! Aqui não! Alguém pode nos ver! – Nervoso, Jared sussurrava e tentava em vão se livrar do domínio do outro.

– Ah! Mas, qual o problema se alguém nos ver? Só quero curar esse seu mau humor. – E dizendo isso segurou os braços do jovem ao lado do próprio corpo e o beijou com fervor.

– _Senhor Padalecki? Algum problema?_ – Receosa, a jovem atendente perguntou motivada pelos suspiros que ouviu vindos do provador.

– Nã... Não! Estou apenas... Er com um pouco de dificuldades em me vestir. Só isso! – O jovem gaguejou visivelmente nervoso, pois no momento em que a moça falou, ele e Ackles soltaram-se do beijo.

Jensen aos risos, soltou-o de seu domínio, dando-lhe um selinho antes de piscar divertido para ele e sair do provador.

– Vamos ficar com o terno escuro, minha jovem.

– O senhor tem bom gosto. Ele ficou vestido como ambos desejavam? – Perguntou simpática ignorando o rubor que provavelmente cobria sua face.

– Na verdade, ele ficaria bem em qualquer uma das roupas que provou. O problema era que elas não tinham glamour para serem retiradas mais tarde quando ele e eu estivéssemos a sós, se é que você me entende. – Falou com um sorriso de lado percebendo o rosto da garota enrubescer ainda mais. Depois, ambos aguardaram em silêncio a saída de Jared do provador.

**xxx**

Dezenove horas e quinze minutos. Eric olhava-se pela décima vez no grande espelho ao lado do closet. Estava elegante mais sua segurança se esvaia quando pensava na noite especial que teria. Afinal, Jared voltaria para os seus braços, precisava estar impecável.

O senhor Andrew notara a empolgação do filho. No entanto, respeitaria a privacidade dele. Sabia que ele lhe contaria o que estava acontecendo. Sempre lhe contava. O homem não podia estar mais enganado. Ele nem se quer fazia ideia do que o filho fizera para ter o moreno de volta em sua vida.

– Espero que você não faça nenhuma besteira, meu filho. Pensava em pé próximo a porta do quarto de Eric.

**J2**

– Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, Jen! – Disse sorrindo diante da gracinha que o namorado fizera. Os dois vestiam-se no apartamento de Jensen. Preparavam-se para o encontro com Eric e Danneel.

– Eu tenho todos os motivos para estar feliz. Tenho o amor da minha vida em meus braços e o apoio dos meus melhores amigos diante do que sentimos. – O loiro falou abraçando o namorado pela cintura e fitando seus olhos.

– Jen, seus amigos são mesmo muito legais. Você os convidou para almoçar na casa de Kathy como eu te pedi? – Enquanto conversava com o loiro, o moreno o abraçava pelo pescoço depositando leves selinhos em seus lábios.

– Claro que sim amor! Está marcado para terça-feira. Desculpe-me, mas, não será possível amanhã, como você queria. Tenho que retornar a empresa e encarar a bronca que vou receber do meu pai.

O jovem parou de beijá-lo e o olhou assustado.

– Ei! Relaxa, ok? Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo.

Jared nada respondeu. Repousou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e o abraçou apertado. E em seus sentimentos, buscava a confiança e o amor que sentia por aquele homem que era capaz de revirar o mundo, caso necessário, para estar ao seu lado.

– Eu nunca vou desistir de você Jay! Eu te amo! – Foram as palavras de Ackles ao mais novo antes de afrouxar o abraço e beijá-lo.

**J2**

Jensen deixou Jared no apartamento de Kathy meia hora antes do combinado com Eric. Não queria correr o risco de o outro vê-los juntos e estragar a surpresa.

Antes de saírem do apartamento do loiro, haviam repassado o plano passo-a-passo. Contavam com a participação de outra pessoa no restaurante. Ele os aguardava.

Então, pontualmente às oito horas, Eric chegou ao endereço informado por Jared. Ansioso, tocou a campainha não esperando muito para ser atendido pelo moreno.

Quando a porta abriu, Eric se perdeu na beleza do jovem a sua frente. Ele vestia um blaser com bolsos falsos nas laterais e dois botões frontais deixando à mostra a blusa sobreposta na cor chumbo. Ambas as peças com mangas compridas. A Calça combinava com a cor do blaser e os mocassins lustrosos. As formas de Jared se destacavam no elegante conjunto.

– Meu Deus! Como você está lindo! – O mais velho falou compassado, olhando o moreno da cabeça aos pés.

– Quanta pontualidade? Estou surpreso! – O garoto falou sorrindo desviando a atenção do olhar luxurioso que o mais velho lhe lançava. Tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. Sem sucesso.

– Não vejo a hora de tê-lo novamente em meus braços! – E dizendo isso, Jonhan aproximou-se do outro para beijá-lo sendo impedido discretamente por ele.

– Agora não querido! Temos a noite a nosso favor! Podemos ir? – Jared falou docemente com uma mão apoiada no peito do homem.

Eric concordou. Pegou a mão do mais novo guiando-o pelo corredor, rumo ao elevador. Na garagem, ele abriu a porta do carro para o moreno e antes de dá partida, falou tocando o seu rosto e olhando-o nos olhos:

– Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz por tê-lo novamente! E dessa vez, não vou permitir que ninguém o tire de mim!

Beijou-lhe a face e voltou o campo de visão para a garagem. Deu partida no carro, saindo do estacionamento e ganhando velocidade na principal avenida de Los Angeles.

**J2**

Às sete e quarenta e cinco da noite, Jensen e Danneel chegaram ao The Nights and Days. A mesa reservada ficava próxima a uma das janelas em vidro do espaçoso restaurante. O lugar era privilegiado pela discrição e afastamento das outras mesas. Era perfeito para a ocasião. Jensen escolhera a mesma mesa que Eric havia reservado para ele e Jared. Cortesia do dinheiro extra, ofertado ao dono do restaurante.

Ackles acomodou a loira de frente a si, sob o pretexto de olhá-la enquanto conversavam. Deslumbrada, ela aceitou sem exitar.

Bebiam champanhe e conversavam sobre trivialidades, quando uma voz irritada chamou a atenção de ambos:

– O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

– Boa noite para você também, Eric! Jay, você está bem? – Após o cumprimento irônico ao outro, falou com o namorado ignorando completamente a presença de Jonhan, visivelmente preocupado com algo que ele pudesse ter tentado contra seu Jay.

– Estou sim, amor! Não se preocupe. – Respondeu o moreno com um sorriso sincero, sob o olhar atônito de Eric.

– Amor? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Danneel que observava a cena boquiaberta tentou falar sendo barrada de imediato por Jensen que ergueu a mão para ela em um sinal claro para que não falasse nada. E, levantando-se calmamente, foi em direção ao namorado estendendo sua mão direita para que ele a segurasse. Foi prontamente atendido e guiou o jovem acomodando-o na cadeira ao seu lado.

– Sente-se ao lado de Danneel e não ouse fazer escândalos! Caso contrário você sairá daqui algemado devido ao que descobri.

Podia ser um blefe, mas Eric não quis pagar para ver. Dispensou o garçom quando ele se aproximou para ajudá-lo e sentou em silêncio olhando assustado para a loira, cuja cor da face esvaiu devido às palavras de Jensen.

– Olhem, por favor, para a mesa à esquerda da nossa.

Quando os dois farsantes olharam, viram um homem de pele morena e cabelos escuros, aparentemente com seus quarenta e oito anos de idade. Ele acenou para eles balançando o copo com champanhe que segurava na mão esquerda.

– Aquele é o senhor Isael Ousen Berrimore, detetive particular e meu amigo pessoal. Trabalha com o meu pai desde que eu tinha dez anos de idade.

– Jen, querido! Um detetive? Aqui? Qual o motivo disso? O que está acontecendo? – Danneel fez-se de desentendida, porém não conseguia esconder o medo que estava sentindo.

– Tem certeza que você não sabe, Dan? Afinal, você e Eric tramaram isso juntos. Mas, não se preocupem! Essa é a noite das revelações. Então vamos começar porque não quero perder minha noite especial por causa de vocês dois.

E dizendo isso, abriu a lateral direita de seu traje e retirou uma fina pasta em plástico de tamanho médio. Nela, havia cópias de documentos importantes, documentos esses que conseguira com a ajuda do senhor Berrimore. Jogou-a sobre a mesa, próximo aos dois.

– Ackles, que papéis são esses? – Eric olhou desconfiado para a pasta jogada para ele e Danneel.

– Isso meu amigo, são cópias de documentos que podem levá-lo para a cadeia por muitos e muitos anos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Respondendo aos Rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Para não cometer o mesmo erro, estou respondendo o seu rewie primeiro. Sim, Patty, o Jen se apropriou do próprio mal dos malvados para reverter contra eles. E está próximo o dia da cirurgia do seu anjinho. O que será que vai acontecer? (Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaan). Beijos!

**Elisete: **Sim, querida!Os vilões vão se danar! Eles precisam entender que os meninos se amam e precisam estar juntos. E o principezinho Jay está com medo do que pode acontecer na cirurgia, mas você tem razã as qualidades que você disse resumem o herói que o namorado dele é e com certeza vai protegê-lo. Beijos!

**Casammy: **Yes, Casammy! The villains will get what they deserve. Now, let's see if the father of Jen will not be problems, but regardless, Jen will not abandon her sweet Jay, because he really loves. Kisses, dear!

* * *

Perdoem-me a demora na postagem. Ainda estou sem internte e ontem não consegui postar. Segunda-feira sairá mais um capítulo de Sweet August e de O amor venceu a dor. Espero que não tenham me abandonado por causa da demora.

Beijos e um excelente fim de semana para todos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 - A derrota dos vilões

Eric olhava atônito para Jensen não querendo acreditar nas palavras do loiro, mas ao mesmo tempo temia que não se tratasse de um blefe e talvez ele tivesse realmente descoberto seu plano de ação.

– Eu não sei que papéis são esses, Ackles! E quer saber? Eu não tenho tempo a perder com você. – Levantou abruptamente da cadeira.

– Espionagem industrial, suborno e falso testemunho perante o desembargador Thomas Kalleu Tompson. Por acaso eu esqueci de mencionar mais alguma coisa, Senhor Johnson?

O homem voltou a sentar encarando perplexo a face sisuda de Ackles.

– Há sempre um "peixe" maior, Eric! Você realmente achou que sua mentira ia longe? Que eu não ia descobrir? Que a influência que tenho não me ajudaria a te desmascarar? Caso tenham sido esses seus pensamentos ou você é muito burro ou estava muito desesperado em se aproximar do Jared.

– Eu o amo, Ackles! E eu não espero que você entenda que eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. – Falou irritado batendo os dois punhos fechados contra a mesa.

– Você o ama? Ama nada! Acha que o que sente é amor? Você o abandonou quando ele mais precisou de você e tentou arruinar minha reputação perante o meu pai e ele não tem nada haver com a sua obsessão. Diga-me, como acha que o Jay ficou quando descobrimos até onde você foi por esse suposto amor? – Seu tom de voz havia ultrapassado a conversa civilizada. Jared pôs gentilmente a mão sobre a do namorado em um pedido mudo de calma sendo atendido prontamente. Jensen tomou a mão dele e ao erguê-la depositou um leve beijo antes de segurá-la sobre a mesa e continuar:

– Na noite marcada pela senhorita Harris para jantarmos, você estava nesse mesmo restaurante com Jared e Kate. Havia também duas pessoas na mesa em frente a vocês: dois paparazzi. Eles tirariam fotos de mim e Danneel supostamente juntos e no dia seguinte seria manchete do jornal The ! Não posso esquecer-me do suposto noivado e uma provável gravidez. Estou correto, Dan? – Johnson e Harris os olhavam estáticos.

– Bem, já que vocês não vão dizer nada, eu continuo. Você, meu caro, pagou um detetive particular para se infiltrar na empresa do meu pai e descobrir códigos de acesso de contas que ele tem em vários estados depois, subornou um dos meus funcionários para me acusar ao juiz da vara principal de Los Angeles de ter invadido essas mesmas contas para fraldar e sonegar o dinheiro usado para os impostos às filiais das empresas do meu próprio pai aqui e no exterior por meio de documentos que seu detetive forjou. Heroicamente meu funcionário havia descoberto toda a falcatrua. E agora, vem o mais interessante... O juiz responsável procurou o desembargador Thomas para assumir o caso devido a gravidade da situação, porque a final, eu era corrupto.

Dannel engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo. Criara o plano para afastar os dois homens e apesar de saber que Eric o aperfeiçoou, não sabia desse esquema que envolvia a polícia. Não era do seu interesse que Jensen estivesse falido, apesar do loiro satisfazê-la na cama.

- Jen! Amor! Escute-me... Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, acredite! Eu... – Jensen não lhe deu chance para explicações e continuou.

- Então, quando eu fosse preso, Dannel ia como uma boa samaritana pagar minha fiança com o seu dinheiro, Eric. Você se apropriaria da fragilidade do Jay para reconquistá-lo, Danneel ficaria ao meu lado me "apoiando", o meu ex-funcionário ganharia uma quantia alta e eu seria deserdado, sem falar que teria meu nome na lama porque eu conheço bem o meu pai e era isso que ia acontecer. Resumindo: "Todos viveriam felizes para sempre".

Não via a hora de sair de perto daqueles dois. Falava e gesticulava. Estava possesso, mas principalmente com nojo por ter que dividir o espaço com duas pessoas sem escrúpulos.

- Infelizmente para você, senhor Jonhson, eu descobri tudo, sem falar que o desembargador Thomas é amigo do senhor Berrimore e como eu já lhe disse ele também é um dos detetives particular da minha família e um grande amigo pessoal.

– Por que esses rostos assustados? Eu já cuidei dos dois paparazzi, do advogado e o funcionário que traiu a confiança do meu pai. Nossa! E foi tão fácil convencê-los a "ficar do meu lado"... Digamos que eles foram inteligentes. – Sua voz assumiu um tom sarcástico.

As cartas foram postas "na mesa". Jensen havia despejado tudo. Sentia raiva, decepção, tristeza, mas também se fazia necessário esclarecer o problema de uma vez para que Jared ficasse livre da obsessão de Eric e ele de Danneel.

– Por favor, meu amor! Eu não sabia sobre esse esquema do Eric; o suborno, a falsa investigação, nem mesmo a prisão, acredite! A única coisa que tinha em mente quando o procurei era te afastar desse garoto! Admito sobre a gravidez inventada, o encontro com os paparazzi e que propus a ele que conseguisse que o Jay nos flagrasse em uma situação íntima. Mas, acredite em mim! Eu não sabia desse esquema para arruinar a sua vida. Não era isso que eu queria. Nunca quis. – Falava em meio as suas lágrimas de crocodilo.

Ackles a olhou sério antes de soltar um sorriso debochado e falar demonstrando todo o escárnio antes escondido.

– Talvez você realmente não soubesse dessa segunda parte do plano Danneel. Afinal, você não ia me querer pobre e arruinado, mas você mentiu para mim! Brincou comigo! Você disse que queria a minha amizade, que queria uma chance! Saiba senhorita, o Jay e os meus melhores amigos são o que mais preso no mundo. Eles são prioridade e você sabia disso. COMO PODE MENTIR ASSIM? – Gritou, a essa altura não se importava mais com os olhares dos curiosos.

– Eu estava desesperada! Você me trocou por ele. – Apontou ofensivamente para Jared. – E eu não podia permitir que alguém o tirasse de mim. Eu tive que agir!

– Então decidiu se unir ao Eric, no qual usaria o truque da barriga expondo nosso suposto caso amoroso ao Jay e fazendo a notícia vazar aos ouvidos das pessoas, aos ouvidos do meu pai? – A jovem baixou o rosto, a vergonha que sentia naquele momento era a única coisa verdadeira em meio a sua falta de caráter.

– Vou te contar um segredo, Danneel: eu amo o Jared. Faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz, para vê-lo bem e eu não o abandonaria... Nem que-você-ficasse-grávida-de-gêmeos! – Jensen esticou o braço em direção ao queixo da loira, erguendo-o. A última frase foi dita pausadamente e olhando diretamente nos olhos dela no momento em que ele se curvou mais para frente.

– Jensen! – Sussurrou vencida.

– Eu não menosprezaria essa criança porque ela não teria culpa de ter uma mãe como você. Ninguém tem! Mas, infelizmente minha cara, eu não sou o cara fútil e trouxa como certamente vocês pensaram e o truque da barriga jamais me faria viver ao seu lado. Repito, Jared é prioridade e não porque está doente. Eu o amo! E caso eu tivesse caído como um idiota no seu plano, eu ia lutar pelo perdão dele e estar o mais próximo possível a ele para que ele soubesse que nada ia mudar entre agente.

As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da mulher. Realmente, não era isso que achava que Jensen faria. E, enquanto tentava entender a força desse amor que jamais teria para si, Johan não via meios para livrar ele e sua cúmplice dessa situação. Realmente, o seu plano tinha sido descoberto até os mínimos detalhes. Malditos subornados. Agora, ambos estavam "nas mãos de Ackles".

– Jared, reconsidere, por favor! Em nome dos quase dois anos que passamos juntos! Lembre-se que quando você me ligou estava magoado com Jensen. Ele não é esse "príncipe" que você imagina! – Usou como último recurso seu argumento contra o outro.

– Você tem razão somente em uma coisa, Eric: foram quase dois anos que passamos juntos, mas eu não te amo! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?

– Vai me abandonar por causa de um erro? Eu tive medo Jare! Esqueceu tudo que eu passei com minha mãe? Você me conheceu ainda me recuperando desse trauma!

– Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe! Mas, isso não justifica a sua atitude. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, você acha que eu era feliz ao seu lado? Eu era inseguro, achava que tinhamos que viver juntos e que seu jeito de agir podia ser relevado, até eu precisar de você e de todo amor que dizia sentir. Você me abandonou, oferecendo-me dinheiro para que eu me tratasse, porém, negando-me o que eu realmente precisava para a minha recuperação, o sentimento que eu pensava pulsar em você por mim: o seu amor. Acabou, Eric!

- NÃO! ENTENDA... – Gritou e dessa vez não só as pessoas ao lado olharam para eles. Até mesmo os músicos pararam de tocar.

– Cuidado, Senhor Jonhson!

– Escute aqui, Ackles!

– JÁ CHEGA! – Jensen estava mais que irritado com a persistência daquela conversa. Não precisava mais olhar para aqueles dois. Cumprira parte do que planejara.

– Jared e eu temos um jantar romântico e se não nos apressarmos vamos perder a reserva por causa de vocês.

– Sabem, como sou um homem bondoso, vou lhes dá uma chance.

Enquanto discretamente o mais velho suspirou aliviado, Danneel ainda em meio as lágrimas abriu um largo sorriso para o loiro, sorriso esse que murchou quando ouviu o que ele disse.

– Vocês irão ter um jantar romântico também. Por minha conta e com tudo que tem direito: à luz de velas, champanhe e música clássica. Vou chamar o garçom e pedir que os guie a ala leste, reservada para os casais apaixonados. Ficaram na mesa de canto bem próxima aos músicos.

– O quê? – Eric quase caiu da cadeira quando soube da novidade enquanto Harrisl de repente parou de chorar, olhando para o ex-amante com os olhos esbugalhados.

– Qual o problema? Vocês dois não estavam atrás de romance? Então encontraram! Vão jantar juntos e deixar o restaurante apenas à meia noite. É claro que podem ultrapassar esse limite, se quiserem.

– Eu não... - Mas, antes que o outro protestasse Jensen o cortou abruptamente.

– A não ser que você queira sair escoltado pela polícia. Eu já lhes falei que aqueles dois senhores sentados à mesa junto com o senhor Berrimore são o delegado da polícia federal de Los Angeles, senhor Shinffler e um de seus policiais? Caso se recusem ao jantar, usem o celular ou mesmo tentem sair desse local depois que Jay e eu nos retirarmos, serão presos e todas as provas que tenho contra vocês, serão levadas a promotoria e eu quero saber qual o juiz que em são consciência vai aceitar o pedido de fiança. Vocês dois serão presos e vão passar muitos e muitos anos na prisão.

– Sim! Você também, Danneel ou pensa que o Eric ai, vai deixar você escapar como vítima? Desculpe-me, mas você realmente não sabe do que ele é capaz. – Falou quando percebeu o olhar da loira de quem não tinha nada haver com o problema.

– Jensen! Reconsidere! Você não vai querer um escândalo. Afinal, seu pai é...

– Eu sei muito bem quem meu pai é, Eric. E a partir de hoje eu exijo que vocês dois deixem em paz o Jay e a mim ou esses documentos vão parar nas mãos da polícia. Acham mesmo que somente uma pessoa os guarda?

– Você não teria coragem! – Johan gelou perante a ameaça.

– Não? Por mais que possa parecer vingança, eu estou protegendo o homem que amo. Caso ele o quisesse, _senhor_ eu ia sofrer e Deus sabe o quanto, mas eu respeitaria a escolha dele. Mas, _você e essa ai_... – Enfatizou as palavras.

– Pague para ver, meu caro, pague para ver...

E dizendo isso, levantou fastando a cadeira para ajudar Jared. Fez sinal para que o garçom responsável pela reserva ao suposto casal se aproximasse e assistiu debochado quando os vilões foram guiados à mesa reservada para eles no qual teriam algumas horas juntos.

Depois olhou para o amado com medo do que ele podia pensar por sua atitude. Suspirou aliviado quando o jovem apertou sua mão com carinho e lhe sorriu, daquele jeito que ele sempre sorria quando indicava que estava tudo bem.

Sentados em uma mesa de frente ao trio que os observava, Eric e Danneel teriam uma noite no mínimo interessante, digna de uma piada maldosa.

**Restaurante verdana, vinte uma e trinta.**

À noite o restaurante Verdana expunha glamour e sofisticação ao detalhismo de sua arquitetura italiana. Jared observava tudo a sua volta fascinado, pois a primeira vez que viera ao lugar a luz do dia se fazia presente.

As luzes do restaurante ofuscavam sua visão. O nome que retratava sua imponência brilhava com letreiros cujas luzes pisca-pisca, oscilavam cores vivas; ora verde-escuro, ora vermelho-sangue. Uma mistura natalina diriam alguns, mas que sem dúvida era um charme a mais para os casais apaixonados que ali se "refugiavam".

O jardim exibia a linda fonte que durante o dia parecia adormecer para sua própria beleza, mas a noite era atrativa com seu jogo de luzes nas nuances azul, enquanto a deusa das águas deixava jorrar de sua jarra inclinada, o líquido vital em um ciclo contínuo e renovado.

A grama aparada, bem cuidada e pontuada por rosas exibia certa obscuridade, ora corrompida pelo pisca-pisca dos letreiros, ora enegrecida pela noite sem lua.

– Jay! Você ainda está ai? – Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do jovem.

O garoto o olhou gentilmente e tocou os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo calmo e contido.

- Adorei a sua resposta. – sussurrou Jensen após se soltarem do beijo.

Seguiram lado a lado e na recepção uma moça chamou o garçom que seria responsável por atendê-los. Ele os levou a uma mesa mais reservada cuja penumbra era quebrada pelo brilho de duas pequenas velas em formato de rosa, acesas no momento em que o rapaz os acomodou. Estavam de frente a uma janela que dava vista ao belo jardim e os deixava próximos à fonte.

– Meu Deus! Jen! Esse lugar é mais lindo do que eu lembrava! – Realmente a visão do jardim à noite era de tirar o fôlego.

– Lindo é você e eu te amo! – Falou olhando nos olhos do namorado enquanto segurava a mão direita dele entre as suas.

– Eu também te amo, Jen! Muito!

– E vai ficar comigo para sempre?

– Para sempre, sempre! – O jovem sorriu depois de responder à pergunta do loiro. Era um meio que juntos encontraram para resumir tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ainda se olhavam e Jensen segurava a mão do mais novo quando outro garçom se aproximou discretamente, cumprimentando-os, fazendo-se ser notado.

– boa noite, senhores! Sejam bem vindos ao Verdana.

Ackles beijou a mão do amado. Depois responderam ao cumprimento do garçom recebendo os cardápios e a carta de vinhos.

Como entrada, pediram Bruscheta Pomodora com azeitonas pretas e manjericão e para o prato principal Spaghet com molho vermelho e Champignon. Dispensaram o vinho devido a medicação de Jared.

Enquanto aguardavam, conversaram animadamente. Não falaram sobre o ocorrido há quase uma hora. Não era importante, tudo estava resolvido.

Observavam também outros casais do mesmo sexo. Do lado esquerdo havia uma mesa com duas jovens sentadas muito próximas. Uma loira e uma ruiva. A loira tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro da ruiva enquanto ela lhe afagava os ombros. Também havia um casal no qual um homem forte, maduro e moreno beijava demoradamente outro moreno que aparentava ser bem mais jovem. Havia casais héteros, mas o que completava o romantismo do Verdana era que ele acolhia os casais apaixonados, independente da sexualidade. Realmente as pessoas daquele lugar não se preocupavam com isso.

Meia hora após o pedido degustaram o jantar sem pressa, sem contratempos. À noite os aguardava e ela seria aproveitada plenamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

Boa noite!

Após quase dois meses sem postar Sweet August, aqui estou eu de novo e dessa vez lhes garanto que isso não acontecerá, pois voltei a ter internet e resolvi alguns contratempos naturais do vida diária. Espero que não tenham abandonado a fic.

E agora? Será que o Eric vai deixar o Jared em paz? E o que mais acontecerá nessa noite entre os Js? Também tem a consulta do Jay e aproximasse o dia da cirurgia, sem falar que o pai do Jensen... Sei não! Vai aceitar esse romance numa boa? Sejam bonzinhos me mandando rewies e eu serei boazinha com a regularidade da postagem, que tal?

Segunda-feira o capítulo 24 será bem maior e muito revelador, isso eu garanto! Mas, já sabem, seus rewies é que me icentivam.

Beijos e um excelente fim de semana.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Elisete - **Vou te confessar, adorei escrever a cena do provador. Afinal, o Jensen sempre foi um homem fogoso e festeiro. Motivado pelo seu amor tornou-se mais caseiro, mas não deixou de ser fogoso! kkkkkkkkkk. Olha, realmente o Jay é um doce... Vamos ver o que acontece na cirurgia. Beijos e obrigada! (Caso acompanhe já postei o capítulo 8 de almas acorrentadas).

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo vinte e dois, pois foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Beijos, amiga!

**Casammy -** Honey, Casammy, Jen really rummaged Eric's lies to distract you from your sweet time and Jay breaks to get rid of the cow Danneel. Kisses!


	24. Chapter 24

**Ofereço esse capítulo a escritora Pérola fics por recomendar sweet august ao término da sua fic _Boa aula! Obrigada, amiga!_**

* * *

**Recomendo ler esse capítulo ao som de Only Time da cantora Enya. É só fazer o dowload no 4shared. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 24 – A face dolorosa da verdade

– Jen, Já chegamos?

– Deixe de ser apressadinho, querido! – Jensen respondia pela quinta vez a pergunta do namorado.

– Eu não sei por que tanto mistério!

– Deixa de ser chato, Jay! É uma surpresa! – Falou aos risos devido a curiosidade do garoto.

– Pronto! Chegamos!

Jensen diminuiu a velocidade do veículo entrando no estacionamento privado. Jared, que estava vendado com um lenço negro desde que saíram do restaurante Verdana, não via a hora de conferir a surpresa do seu amado.

O loiro o ajudou a sair do carro e segurou-o pelas mãos, guiando-o para fora do estacionamento. Quando estavam a menos de dois metros dos portões de entrada do lugar, retirou-lhe a venda, deixando o jovem atordoado, pois era a segunda vez em uma só noite que compartilhava com aquele que amava um lugar que fazia todo seu ser tremer nas bases.

– Jen-Jen! Que lindo! – O moreno gaguejava as palavras enquanto suspirava extasiado.

– Jay! Esse é o "Country Hotel Cinco Estrelas", o lugar mais romântico de Los Angeles. Estamos a dois mil e duzentos metros de altura. Completamente afastados da zona urbana de Los Angeles.

– Um Hotel Cinco Estrelas? Em plena serra? – Perguntou curioso.

– Claro! E por que não? Afinal, nós merecemos e você está de licença do seu trabalho, então fiz reservas aqui para passarmos a noite e o início da manhã. Depois, quando formos ao médico é que apareço na empresa para encarar a fera.

O sorriso do jovem cessou e ele olhou para o amado assustado.

- Ei! Você não tem com o que se preocupar, meu amor! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que estou aqui, ao seu lado? Vai dá tudo certo! Eu te amo!

Jared parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Jensen o envolvia de todas as formas. Realmente, cada dia mais ele se assemelhava aos heróis valentes das histórias que sua amada mãe lhe contava. Primeiro lutou pelo seu amor, impedindo-o de viajar para Berlim, depois ao descobrir sobre a mentira de Eric e Danneel, pesquisou a fundo lançando um plano de ação contra os dois e agora, ofertava-lhe uma noite perfeita regada à beleza natural, brilho e muito romance. Sem dúvidas, ao lado desse homem, encontrara o seu verdadeiro lar.

Não se lembrava da doença que tanto o assustava, não conseguia mais temer a face escura da morte, o loiro o embalava em um mundo de possibilidades, ele o guiava a um mundo de sonhos realizados e ao lado dele seguiria para os confins se assim fosse preciso.

– Jen... Eu não sei o que dizer!

Ackles levou as duas mãos ao rosto dele e olhando-o nos olhos, comentou apaixonado:

– Não precisa dizer nada! Eu te "encontrei" e isso é o suficiente. – Então o beijou esquecendo onde estavam parados, voltando a realidade quando ouviram alguém discretamente pigarrear. Era um dos seguranças do hotel que se aproximou para guiar o casal ao interior do lugar.

– Boa noite, senhores! Sou Jimmy Waitmen. Sou um dos seguranças do Country Hotel Cinco Estrelas e responsável por recepcionar os casais. Podem me acompanhar, por favor?

– Jensen segurou firme a mão do jovem e seguiram o homem. Ambos riam devido ao rosto encabulado dele quando se apresentou.

**Enquanto isso na Mansão dos Jonhsons****...**

– Desgraçado! Maldito! Jensen, como eu te odeio! – Eric falava enquanto entrava na mansão. Chutava os móveis à frente e vociferava palavras ofensivas contra aquele que julgava seu rival. Não se importava com a hora avançada, passava de meia noite e trinta. Chegara mais cedo, pois nem sequer deixou Danneel em casa. A garota teve que se virar com a ajuda de um dos seguranças do restaurante para conseguir um táxi.

– Mais o que é isso, Johann? O que está acontecendo? – O senhor Jonhson desceu apressado às escadas. Havia acionado os seguranças da mansão quando ouviu o barulho sendo avisado pelos mesmos que se tratava de seu filho.

– Eu não quero conversar com o senhor, esqueceu? – Ao ouvir a voz do pai, tentou passar por ele e subir a escada rumo ao seu quarto. O homem o segurou pelo braço e o arrastou até o sofá, jogando-o sentado.

– CHEGA! Há quatro dias eu tolero esse seu comportamento, mas agora isso acabou! É por causa do Jared, não é? Foi procurá-lo para levar outro fora, não foi? Acorda, filho! É tarde demais! O garoto finalmente encontrou o que você nunca soube dá a ele.

O pai o amava, mas não admitiria que ele infernizasse a vida do moreno. Aprendera a amar Jared também como a um filho. Sempre admirou o jeito meigo e doce dele.

– Eu o amo, papai! Eu o amo e o Ackles pensa que pode tirá-lo de mim. Sou eu que tenho que cuidar da doença dele, sou eu que mereço tê-lo em meus braços.

Andrew não acreditava no que estava ouvindo e um sentimento de tristeza crescia ainda mais dentro de si. Amava tanto a mãe de Eric... Fora tão feliz ao lado dela... Achava que o fruto desse amor herdaria a mesma capacidade de amar e se fazer ser amado. Infelizmente, enganou-se.

– O Jare me traiu, papai! Eu sempre dei a ele tudo o que ele precisava, sempre o busquei e olha só o que ele fez! Caiu na lábia de um playboy metido a conquistador!

Após ouvi-lo com atenção, sentou ao lado do filho e mais calmo, tentou por algum juízo nos pensamentos conturbados dele.

– Querido, Realmente você deu ao Jared tudo o que ACHAVA que ele precisava. – Enfatizou a palavra. – Mas, financeiramente. Você também o buscava, eu mesmo sou testemunha, porém para o sexo. Acredito que nunca tenha feito amor com ele, que nunca tenha prestado atenção ao seu jeito romântico e sonhador e acredito ainda, que nem mesmo o tenha consolado nos momentos de tristeza ou mesmo dividiu coisas normais que alguém que ama divide.

– Mas, pai... – O mais velho o interrompeu.

– Eu mesmo presenciei quando você lhe comprou um carro Posh negro de última geração como presente de aniversário. E eu prestei atenção à expressão triste dele enquanto você sorria empolgado falando sobre as qualidades do carro.

– Ele foi um mal agradecido. Eu tive que vender o carro porque ele não quis recebê-lo. O que queria que eu desse? Uma casa? Era só ter falado!

O patriarca balançou a cabeça em negação, ainda mais decepcionado.

– Não, meu filho! Com certeza ele queria o que hoje ele tem ao lado do Jensen. Abraços carinhosos sem motivo algum ou abraços reconfortantes quando os problemas se fazem presentes. Beijos acolhedores no qual se diz eu te amo sem precisar de palavras e sentir prazer não somente pelo sexo em si, mas por ser tocado e cuidado de uma maneira que o faça se sentir a pessoa mais especial do mundo... O Jared sempre buscou isso, Eric, mas você nunca conseguiu enxergar.

– E como o senhor sabe? – Perguntou emburrado.

– Porque era o que eu e sua mãe buscávamos quando nos encontramos e filho... Encontrar alguém assim não tem preço!

– Eu posso fazer isso. Preciso apenas que ele me dê uma chance, então eu provarei que posso ser melhor do que o Ackles.

– Está vendo! É essa atitude que não está correta. O garoto não é um objeto, Johann. Você não pode disputá-lo ou achar que pode dá a ele o que você não tem.

O loiro o olhou visivelmente perturbado.

– O senhor quer dizer com isso que o Jensen é melhor do que eu? Que ele sim merece o Jared e não eu? Como pode? Eu sou seu filho!

– Tem uma coisa que você ainda não conseguiu enxergar entre esses dois! Eles se pertencem, são complemento um do outro. É impossível separá-los. Você pode até conseguir, mas por pouco tempo. Eles são como o dia e a noite, um sempre vai existir em prol do outro e por mais que aja chuva, tempestades e outros fenômenos naturais, a luz do dia sempre vai surgir assim como a escuridão da noite e comparando aos dois, O Jared sempre vai voltar para o Jensen e vice-versa.

Em meio ao silêncio uma gargalhada ecoou alto quebrando o ritmo da conversa. Eric não só não entendera uma só palavra do que o pai disse, mas também riu histericamente debochando e desmerecendo as verdades que ouviu.

– Ah, Papai! O senhor é tão ingênuo com essa sua história de romance... Adoro o seu senso de humor, sério! – Falou em meio aos risos.

– Sinto muito que pense assim! Apenas entenda que o garoto não te ama e que finalmente encontrou alguém que o mereça de verdade e acredito que juntos Ackles e Padalecki serão felizes. Torço por isso!

Ao dizer as palavras, levantou do sofá e dirigiu-se a escada, extremamente chateado pela atitude de Eric, mas antes de subir olhou mais uma vez para o rapaz que parara de rir devido as palavras duras do homem. Ao ter a completa atenção dele, Andrew falou pausadamente:

– E eu espero que o Jensen seja mesmo romântico o quanto parece e peça Jared em casamento porque foi isso o que fiz quando encontrei a pessoa que eu mais amo. E, sabendo que o garoto o merece, sei que ele vai aceitar.

Johann o olhou com olhos esbugalhados não acreditando que aquelas palavras tinham sido ditas pelo seu pai. Até seu pai estava contra ele? Pensou. Porém, antes que pudesse protestar o homem já avançava os degraus muito chateado pela falta de respeito do mais novo com um sentimento que ele defendia com a sua vida se preciso; o amor que sentia pela senhora Jonhson.

**Enquanto isso no Country Hotel Cinco estrelas...**

Jared e Jensen seguiam o segurança enquanto seus olhos comtemplavam a beleza do lugar.

À frente do hotel, logo após os portões de acesso, havia uma piscina em estilo olímpico, cujas águas límpidas provinham de uma fonte natural na encosta da serra. Ela abastecia todo o lugar e o pequeno vilarejo acima da serra.

Caminhavam pelo piso revestido em tijolo polido. Ele compunha os arredores do hotel desde o estacionamento lateral à porta de entrada.

À direita e à esquerda, cadeiras reclináveis de madeira aos lados da piscina dispunham-se entre distâncias de um metro. Um atrativo convite a uma manhã de sol, mergulhos e bronzeados leves sob o sol ameno do clima serrano.

A arquitetura do prédio era em estilo holandês, com uma tenda colorida contornando a parede acima da grande porta de entrada em vidro, enquanto janelas quadradas com dimensões de oitenta centímetros, compostas pelo mesmo tipo de vidro da porta, agrupavam-se quatro por quatro em direção ao topo no qual existia uma única janela, a da suíte presidencial. A suíte que Jared e Jensen passariam a noite.

Mas, antes de cruzarem a entrada, observaram maravilhados as fileiras de árvores que contornavam sua frente. Eram macieiras dispostas três a três, deixando livre apenas a porta de entrada para o hotel. Suas folhas verdes e brilhantes eram um contraste em meio a maçãs vermelhas e naturalmente polidas, uma fruta cuja lembrança remetia ao sexo, a união, ao amor!

Deslumbrados, seguiram até a recepção. Foram atendidos por uma moça morena muito simpática que após fazer o check-in pediu que os jovens fossem conduzidos à suíte reservada. Fechariam aquela noite com chave de ouro.

De mãos dadas com Jensen, Jared olhava cada detalhe da luxuosa suíte em que estavam; as paredes na cor creme ostentavam quadros modernos remetendo à vida no campo, a cama king size redonda ocupando o centro do quarto era vista perfeitamente da porta de entrada, o closet com portas de madeira rústica vernizada adornado por pequenos ladrilhos em metal brilhoso emoldurava a simplicidade dos detalhes e a bela lareira com finas camadas de metal contornando-a construída na parede contrária à cama, dispensava iluminação, pois além de aquecer o ambiente também o inebriava com suas chamas reguláveis.

– Você não se cansa de me fazer tantas surpresas? - Perguntou o jovem abraçando o namorado pelo pescoço.

– Você merece isso e muito mais!

– Muito mais como o quê? – Perguntou provocativo.

– Como isso, por exemplo. – Tomou o moreno em seus braços e o guiou à cama.

**xxx**

Em seu quarto, trancado no banheiro, Eric chorava e resmungava não acreditando que teria que se afastar de Jared, não admitindo o fato do jovem está feliz ao lado de outra pessoa.

Por mais que pensasse não encontrava saída para essa situação. Jensen havia descoberto tudo e Danneel... Bem, a garota na verdade nunca teve serventia. Apropriara-se dela como um subterfúgio para vigiar os passos do garoto, mas agora, diante da realidade em que fora posto, ela não era necessária. Não mais. Pensava assim enquanto molhava fervorosamente o rosto com a água fria da pia na esperança de isso lhe acalmar.

– MALDITO ACKLES! MALDITO SEJA! - Gritou, batendo fortemente a mão fechada contra a cerâmica molhada.

– JARED! – Chorava copiosamente.

De repente, seu choro cessou e os últimos vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto foram lavados pela água que escorria livre pela torneira. Porém, ao trancá-la, Eric levantou o rosto, erguendo o tronco curvado pelo pranto dolorido. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e encarou a si mesmo cultivando uma ideia que acabara de nascer.

**J2**

Sobre o corpo de Jared, Jensen o beijava e pouco a pouco desabotoava os botões do terno escuro que ele vestia. Afoito, quando deitara o garoto na cama, retirara rapidamente a parte de cima de sua roupa ficando vestido apenas na parte inferior. Agora, tento o outro sob seu domínio, não tinha pressa em despi-lo. Sempre gostou de "torturá-lo" antes de amá-lo.

– Jen! Mais rápido! – Em meio aos sussurros Jared pediu devido a lentidão do amante em lhe retirar o terno.

– Adoro quando te deixo ansioso por mim! – O moreno riu diante do comentário.

– Nossa! Como o senhor Ackles está convencido!

Mas, Jensen não respondeu. Estava ocupado demais atacando os botões da blusa negra dele sobreposta ao terno, enquanto deslizava os lábios pelo pescoço seu, arrepiando-se com a pele lisa e cada vez mais macia do moreno.

– Ah! Jen... Jen!

Sussurrou quando o loiro começou a depositar leves beijos na região de seu tórax, descendo e subindo, alternando os beijos com pequenas mordidas. Marcando a pele amada, marcando o seu 'território".

– Meu! Você é meu, não é? – Sussurrava inebriado com os gemidos baixos que ouvia dele.

– Seu! Só seu! Sempre! – Arqueou as costas quando as mãos do mais velho deslizou por sua pele lhe retirando a blusa deixando desnudo o seu peito forte.

– Ah! Ah!

Sentia seus mamilos serem sugados devagar, mas com precisão. Ackles os retinha entre seus lábios em uma sucção precisa ou mordiscava-os levemente enquanto cruzava seus dedos aos de Jared mantendo-o preso à cama.

– Amo você! Tanto! – sussurrou o mais velho.

Ah! O amor... Durante toda a sua vida foi isso o que sempre procurou. O mesmo amor que via refletido em seus pais cada vez que se olhavam. Está sob o "domínio" e os cuidados daquele homem sobre si era como mergulhar no paraíso desprendendo-se das mazelas que o mundo oferecia.

- Geme, Jay! Geme para mim.

O loiro desafivelara a calça do jovem e seus dedos correram pela braguilha, abrindo rapidamente o tecido, puxando com vontade as calças, jogando-as no chão junto com os sapatos sociais. Um contraste com a doçura ao qual tocava o corpo sob o seu.

Depois, ergueu-se entre as pernas dele segurando a perna esquerda e lentamente retirando a meia enquanto o verde vívido dos seus olhos fitava com luxúria os olhos do mais novo.

– Je-Jen!

Jared gemia. Sentia os pelos de seu corpo se eriçar, pois à medida que o amado lhe retirava a meia, deslizava a mão em direção a sua coxa e panturrilha lhe acariciando em um constante vai e vem.

– Ainda preciso retirar a meia do seu pé direito. – Sussurrou no ouvido dele quando se abaixou para lhe beijar o rosto.

E assim o fez. Jared respirava com dificuldade, tinha os olhos fechados e seu estado de excitação era visível sob a peça íntima. Jensen, ainda entre suas pernas o observava sorrindo. Tão lindo! Tão maravilhoso! Era o que pensava quando decidiu amá-lo. Ele mesmo não mais se aguentava, principalmente porque ainda estava vestido da cintura para baixo.

Rapidamente desafivelou e desabotoou a calça, jogando-a próximo a cama junto com suas meias e sapatos. Não tinha tempo para gentileza com peças de roupa. O único que receberia sua gentileza estava esparramado sobre a cama e abrira os olhos para lhe olhar com toda a devoção do seu ser.

Esticou o braço e retirou do terno sobre o criado mudo camisinhas e o lubrificante.

E o ritual se seguiu. Beijando e acariciando o moreno, penetrou um de cada vez, três de seus dedos e quando ele estava pronto, pôs a camisinha em seu membro e o penetrou devagar, porém sem estocá-lo quando o preencheu. Faria diferente das outras vezes.

Sorriu para o garoto diante do seu olhar confuso. Em seguida, envolveu as costas dele com seus braços largos e o trouxe para si deixando-o completamente sentado sobre o seu colo com as pernas ao longo do corpo.

– AH!

Gemeu alto porque nessa posição sentia completamente o membro do amante.

– Não vou te machucar, amor! Calma!

Ao pronunciar as palavras o beijou. Então, mantendo suas costas eretas segurou firme a cintura dele e o ergueu. Jared gritou, mas ainda não era por sentir prazer.

– Vai melhor, amor! Vai melhorar...

Ergueu-o novamente e dessa vez desceu lentamente ouvindo como resposta um gemido estridente,, porém sem resquícios de dor, pois o jovem jogara a cabeça para trás.

– Fa-Faz... De novo!

Seu corpo se acostumava a invasão do outro.

- É assim que você quer? – Após a pergunta o mais velho repetiu o mesmo movimento.

– JEN! EU TE AMO!

Gritou, pois sua próstata fora atingida com o movimento e uma onda de prazer percorreu por todo o seu corpo.

– Tam... Também... Amo! Amo você. – O loiro balbuciava incapaz de responder mais que isso.

E assim se seguiu. Jared ia e vinha sobre o membro do namorado em um ritmo contínuo e desacelerado. Gemia, e muito porque naquela posição não só o tinha completo, mas podia abraçá-lo e declarar todo o amor que sentia quando lhe sussurrava no ouvido.

– Mais Jen!

Música para seus ouvidos. O homem achava que ia enlouquecer. Por Deus! Era isso que esse garoto pretendia fazer? Parecia que sim porque vê-lo com a cabeça inclinada para trás, gemendo com os lábios entreabertos e o envolvendo pelo pescoço, sem dúvida era um motivo mais do que justo para deitá-lo naquela cama redonda e segurar-lhe as coxas o estocando até que seus gritos fossem calados pelo gozo expelido por ambos.

No entanto, não faria assim, nunca fez. Mais uma vez faziam amor porque apesar do prazer que sentia, apesar de adorar está dentro daquele corpo quente, apertado e delirar com sua total entrega, era Jared que estava ali, seu Jay! O homem com quem desejava viver intensamente e se realmente existisse outras vidas, sabia que viveriam assim novamente. Agora sabia.

– Eu te amo!

O prazer estava próximo, ambos sentiam, não precisavam dizer isso um ao outro, apenas sentiam e sabiam que mais uma vez chegariam ao ápice juntos.

– Jay eu...

– Eu sei... Eu também!

Derramaram-se em uma explosão de gritos e afagos. Abraçaram-se. O mais jovem ainda sobre o membro do amado. Suas respirações descompassadas não passavam despercebidas a seus ouvidos calejados pelos gritos de outrora. Suas vistas desfocadas mantinham-se fechadas buscando o momento certo para que fitassem um ao outro, as batidas frenéticas de seus corações acalmavam-se pouco a pouco, pois o ato de amor que se seguiu durou mais tempo do que imaginavam. Sentiram muito mais prazer que das outras vezes.

Jared desencostou a cabeça do ombro do amante. Havia descansado ali enquanto o abraçava com todo amor que sentia.

Seus olhos verdes encaram o verde reluzente dos olhos do mais velho. Depois, suas mãos repousaram sobre os cabelos curtos dele que em resposta afastou a franja da testa do moreno, pregada pelo suor.

Olhavam-se. Conversavam sem emitir uma só palavra. Não precisavam. O corpo era apenas um invólucro e quando duas almas pertencentes se buscavam as palavras inexistiam. Apenas o olhar sabia realmente o que falar.

Permaneceram assim por cinco minutos que mais pareceram segundos. E, após a comunicação estabelecida, o moreno sorriu e comentou ainda fitando os olhos do seu amor.

– Vamos ficar juntos para sempre!

– Para sempre, sempre. – Respondeu Jensen completando em seguida:

– Eu não saberia mais viver sem você. Não posso! Será que dá para entender?

O mais novo lhe deu um selinho e comentou:

– Não se preocupe! Não vamos nos separar! Eu não conseguiria continuar sem você. Apenas rastejaria em qualquer que fosse a existência, esperando o momento certo para ficar novamente ao seu lado.

Beijaram-se. A princípio devagar depois, todo o amor que sentiam, toda a paixão que os queimava fundiu-se e explodiu entre as carícias. Jensen o deitou gentilmente saindo de seu interior apenas para mais uma vez prepará-lo e então possuí-lo novamente.

**Três horas depois...**

"_Caminhava em meio à casa de campo de sua amiga Traci. Buscava o homem que amava sabia que ele apareceria. Podia sentí-lo._

_Observava as colinas verdes em volta do lugar__,__ douradas pelo brilho do sol poente. Atravessou as vastas plantações de arroz e de milho, adentrando as de girassóis. Retirou um para ofertar a ele. Ah! Como o amava!_

_Então o avistou. Ele estava de costa para si observando as águas correntes do rio perene._

– _Jay! Chamou-o, feliz por encontrá-lo._

_Ele o olhou e lhe sorriu daquele jeito, mostrando as covinhas._

– _Jen! Respondeu com a mesma felicidade._

_De repente o céu foi coberto por nuvens escuras e toda a beleza do por do sol foi abafada. _

_A expressão feliz do jovem se esvaiu e grossas lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto. Ele deu as costas ao mais velho e calmamente entrou no rio atravessando sua margem e quando o fez foi encoberto por uma nuvem escura que surgiu apenas para levá-lo daquele lugar de paz, aconchego, amor..._

– _Não! Por favor, Jay! Volta! Eu te amo! – soltou o girassol que segurava enquanto gritava._

_Mas, o jovem não o ouviu e continuou seu caminho em meio a escuridão, afastando-se cada vez mais do homem que amava, até sumir e Jensen sentir a dor mais angustiando de toda a sua vida. A dor de perder a metade de si"._

– NÃO!

Acordou assustado sentindo o suor frio banhar seu corpo. Olhou rapidamente para Jared e agradeceu a Deus por seu grito não tê-lo acordado.

– Foi só um pesadelo! Foi só um pesadelo!

Dizia a si mesmo enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto, limpando o suor tentando esvair o medo que de repente sentia.

– Calma, Jensen! Calma, amigo! Respire! – Buscava auto-conforto.

Estava sem roupas. Levantou e foi ao banheiro lavando copiosamente o rosto com a água fria que escorria da torneira. Ergueu o rosto e fitou sua expressão assustada vista no reflexo do espelho.

– Ele está bem! Ele vai ficar bem! Calma! Ele vai ficar bem!

Arrastou-se por mais dez minutos nesse trabalho mental alternando sempre com "jatos" frios de água em seu rosto. Mais calmo, voltou para o quarto. Sentou-se lentamente na cama e o fitou com todo amor que gritava no mais profundo de seu âmago.

Ele estava deitado de bruços, olhando para o outro lado, esparramado na cama de modo que a perna esquerda estava reta e a direita formava um triângulo aberto. Tinha os braços ao lado de seu rosto. Dormia profundamente e ressonava baixo. Suas costas erguiam-se levemente a cada respiração.

Jensen observava também sua pele dourada e uniforme cujos músculos das costas e braços entravam em harmonia com os músculos de suas pernas e das nádegas, cobertas pelo fino lençol da cama enquanto o resto do seu corpo estava desnudo.

O cabelo antes liso emoldurava revoltado seu rosto inerte. Como gostaria de estar em seus sonhos!

Devagar, aproximou-se e gentilmente o tirou daquela posição, abraçando-o contra seu peito e deitando lentamente com ele por cima.

– Amor! Tudo bem! – O garoto perguntou sonolento, pois sentiu um tremor no corpo do mais velho.

– tudo bem, querido! Estou apenas com frio!

O jovem se aninhou mais ao outro e novamente adormeceu. Jensen puxou o cobertor e os cobriu.

– Tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor! Eu sei que vai!

E pela primeira vez, o homem temeu perder quem amava para "o mal" irremediável.

**Continua...**

* * *

Boa noite!

A inspiração ajudou bastante e hoje estou postando antecipadamente o capítulo 24 de Sweet August.

Prometo responder a todos os rewies. Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem. Seus comentários são muito importantes.

Beijos!

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **O Jensen realmente é um príncipe, não é mesmo? Calma que no próximo capítulo começa a fase do tratamento do doce Jay! Beijos. querida!

**Elisete - **Sim, o Jay tem muita sorte de ter um namorado tão maravilhoso, um verdadeiro príncipe moderno, com seus defeitos, mas com qualidades bem maiores que os defeitos. Infelizmente, ainda existem provações pelos quais nossos lindinhos terão que passar. Mas eles se amam de verdade e se pertencem, não é? Vamos ver o que vem pela frente. Beijos, linda!

**Casammy -** Hello, Cassamy! Hope it has not abandoned souls chained. (eyes fast).  
The Sweet August you're right. Eric is an obsessive and think Jay is your candy. It may be that he likes the kid, but do not love him. Surely not.  
Let's see how tough the situation leads Jensen and Eric really going to let Jared heal in peace, after all still have the problem of the tumor, is not it? Kisses, beautiful!


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 – As adversidades estão chegando

A brisa fria tocava sua pele em uma carícia sutil. Acordou. Sentiu um peso sobre o seu corpo e sorriu sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos, pois o homem amado mesmo adormecido abraçava-se a ele como se temesse o afastamento. Lembrou que durante a madrugada o envolvera nos braços e o trouxera para junto de si.

Naquela noite, amara-o duas vezes. A segunda vez fora ainda melhor. Lembrava como em pequenos flashes em sua mente. Exibia um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Não cogitava palavras para descrever como se sentia.

**Flash back on...**

[...]

"_Eu... Amo... Você! – Sussurrava as palavras misturadas aos seus gemidos. Estava deitado de bruços tendo dois travesseiros acomodados sob sua barriga"._

"_Ah, Jay! Você me enlouquece! – Seus lábios falavam próximos ao ouvido do jovem enquanto suas mãos mantinham as dele inertes na cama, imobilizava-o._

– _AH! JEN! MAIS! _

– _Mais? Assim? – Retirou completamente o membro penetrando-o mais rápido. – Ou assim, Jay? – Diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas, mas continuava a sair completamente do outro e penetrar-lhe profundamente._

– _AH! – O jovem gritou gozando pela segunda vez após isso._

**Flash back off...**

Infelizmente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando recordou o motivo que o levou a abraçar o jovem daquela maneira: a urgência de está perto dele motivada pelo vazio que o pesadelo da noite passada lhe causara. Sim! Pesadelo, pois sentiu uma dor crescente em sua alma antes e depois de acordar. E naquele momento, as lembranças o atingiram atiçando-o a mazelas antes esquecidas. Angústia e desespero lhe invadiram os sentidos e Jensen sabia que isso significava principalmente o medo de perder o verdadeiro sentido para sua busca, seu retorno a essa existência, seu ciclo evolutório. O medo de perder Jared.

Abriu os olhos assustado. Afastou-o de si deitando-o calmamente no colchão e o cobrindo em seguida. Observou-o dormir.

Invejou seu sono suave e acolhedor. Queria junto com ele partilhar da mesma paz que se desenhava naquele semblante jovem, mas não podia. Não mais. Durante dias fora a muralha que o outro precisava para acreditar e persistir em uma redescoberta à saúde do seu corpo. Usou de si mesmo em prol daquele que amava, daquele a quem só deseja a felicidade. Mas, a muralha ruiu deixando à tona todo o medo que não conseguia sentir.

Aquele sonho mexera com seus sentidos. Muito mais que isso, soava como uma premonição, uma anunciação de um mal "maior" que se aproximava e Jensen não sabia como lutar contra aquele sentimento que o dominava porque se julgava indefeso para lutar.

"_Não pense nisso! Vai dá tudo certo!"_

E, como um mantra, repetia a frase em sua mente, buscava toda a coragem contra um mal instalado, tentava ser novamente o que sempre fora para o mais novo: o homem forte que o ensinaria a lutar. Lutar contra o medo, o vazio, a solidão. Mas, principalmente, lutar contra a morte aproximada pelo perigo da doença instalada.

– Bom dia, amor! Que cara é essa? – Absorto em seus pensamentos não percebeu quando o garoto acordou.

– Jay! Ainda é cedo! Por que não dorme mais um pouco? Depois eu o acordo. – Falava olhando-o nos olhos, apoiado no cotovelo direito enquanto o esquerdo acariciava o rosto dele.

– Assim você vai me acostumar mal, sabia? Não quero mais dormir. Quero que o nosso dia comece cedo.

Jensen se inclinou sobre o rosto dele e o beijou.

– Jen! A madrugada foi perfeita. Obrigado! – Comentou Jared ao afastarem-se do beijo.

– você não tem que me agradecer, meu menino. Eu te amo!

O jovem puxou o mais velho em direção a cama e pôs-se sobre o corpo dele, acariciando-lhe o peito enquanto falava:

– Obrigado por existir em minha vida, Jen! Você me dá forças a cada dia e graças a você encontrei coragem para vencer o medo da doença presente em mim. Eu também te amo!

– Jay, por favor! Você não precisa... – O jovem o interrompeu, erguendo-se um pouco, olhando-o.

– Preciso sim! Você chegou em minha vida como alguém que apenas teve a oportunidade de ajudar seu semelhante. Mas, desde a primeira vez que olhei em seus olhos, senti a força de seus sentimentos. Enxerguei luz mesmo eu estando em estado de escuridão e com o passar dos dias, à medida que o conhecia, pude comprovar que eu não estava enganado. Você me deu e dá muito mais que cuidados, você me ama e ao seu lado encontrei a felicidade que tanto busquei.

Jensen o observava, assustado com a intensidade daquelas palavras. O moreno o olhava fixamente e em seus olhos o brilho da esperança gritava a sua urgência. Ficara sem foco ao ouvir aquilo. Eram mais que simples palavras.

– Você tem certeza, Jay? Lembre-se que quando eu descobri o que realmente sentia por você, eu tentei fugir.

Jared sorriu calmo, deitando novamente sobre o peito do amado e enquanto o alisava com umas das mãos, falou compassado:

– Tentou sim! Mas, não de mim, não de nossa amizade ou do medo de me perder pelo que eu tinha. Fugiu porque teve medo de assumir seus sentimentos, pela descoberta de algo que era novo e nada comum para você: relacionar-se com um homem. E, embora não quisesse admitir, eu torcia para que você me fizesse desistir da ideia de fugir, de sair de perto de você ou de tentar deixar de lado o amor que eu sentia. Jen, você me libertou de todas as maneiras que alguém pode ser liberto. Eu te amo e é para sempre.

O mais velho o abraçou apertado enquanto o garoto suspirava recolhido naquele abraço, nem imaginava que o gesto do outro era uma tentativa muda de buscar conforto para si mesmo. Como o ajudaria se ele próprio passara a temer o véu escuro da morte? Apenas, uma coisa tinha como certo e jamais se arrependeria de pensar assim: abandonar Jared estava fora de questão.

* * *

Boa noite!

Esse foi um capítulo mais curto porque eu apenas quis mostrar os pensamentos do Jen após o pesadelo e a motivação do Jay em se curar.  
No capítulo que vem os Js irão a consulta com o doutor Pellegrino para marcar o procedimento cirurgico e o Jen vai enfrentar o "todo poderoso" Roger Ackles que está até calmo com essa demora do filho em retornar a empresa. Será?

Segunda-feira que vem fortes emoções no capítulo 26, embora preciso do incentivo de vocês para postar mesmo na proxima segunda. Como? Rewies, ora! quero rewies e muitos, hein?

Quem ainda não leu o capítulo 9 de Almas acorrentadas, está postado desde sexta-feira.

Obrigada pelo apoio e paciência de todos os meus leitores.

Beijos e um ótimo início de semana!

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **que bom que gostou, pois é assim o Jensen da minha fic: romântico e caliente com seus Jay. Também não entendo como um homem maravilhoso como o senhor andrew pode ter um filho assim. Beijos carinhosos.

**Cassamy -** My beautiful, cassamy! Thank you again for honoring me with your rewie.  
Jay will fight with all your strength for your health to live their love story along with your soul mate, believe me!  
as for your suggestion, would be operated and Jay after we recovered from surgery, being kidnapped by Eric and Jen the rescue? His suggestion was noted.  
Kisses, dear!

**Elisete -** Achou mesmo, interessante? Bem, com certeza o Eric vai aprontar algo. Esperamos que ele pense antes de agir. quanto ao pai dele pode ter certeza que é um homem completamente diferente do filho. Aguarde fortes emoções. kkkkkkkkkkk Beijos, querida!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26 — Tormentas

Há quase meia hora Jared e Jensen aguardavam na recepção do Independence Hospital a chegada do doutor Mark Pellegrino. A consulta fora marcada para as sete e trinta. Ainda tinham alguns minutos de espera.

No entanto, algo chamava a atenção do moreno. Seu amado estava calado, quieto, apesar de lhe devotar o mesmo carinho, pois o abraçava retendo-o em seu peito e com uma das mãos lhe acariciava os cabelos escuros e fartos.

Conhecia o mais velho e sabia que algo estava errado. Desde que acordou e viu a expressão assustada nele, sabia que algo o preocupava, preocupação essa que roubava o brilho daqueles lindos olhos verde-esmeralda, preocupação essa que o fizera calar-se durante o café da manhã na sacada do quarto do hotel em que passaram a noite.

— Estou preocupado com você!

O jovem desabafou em um fio de voz chamando a atenção de Ackles. Ele o afastou gentilmente e ao olhar para aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido, amaldiçoou-se por ser um fraco e permitir que suas preocupações atingisse-o.

— Por favor! Não quero ver você triste! Estou apenas pensando na conversa que vou ter com meu pai. — Omitiu a verdade. Contaria a Jared no momento certo; após a cirurgia e recuperação dele.

— Tem certeza de que você está bem? Ou, quem sabe, não foi algo que eu fiz?

Ackles sorriu espontâneo com a expressão do garoto. Nossa! Como ele era adorável mesmo quando estava triste ou preocupado!

— Ei! Só se amar verdadeiramente alguém for motivo para mágoas e preocupação. — Respondeu ainda sorrindo e alisando o rosto amado, observando-o fechar os olhos e buscar mais contato com a mão que o afagava.

_"Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay!" _— Sussurrou antes de sessar o carinho e puxá-lo para um beijo.

— Aham, aham! Bom dia! Com licença? — Uma voz familiar pigarreou alto falando educadamente em seguida.

— Bom dia!

Os homens cessaram rapidamente o beijo e olharam-no constrangidos respondendo em uníssono ao cumprimento do médico.

— Não precisam ficar com essas caras. Quando amamos alguém é normal cenas como essas. Apenas chamei a atenção de vocês um pouco mais altos porque há quase cinco minutos eu os chamava e não me ouviam.

Sorriram ainda constrangidos. Não perceberam que passaram tanto tempo aos beijos.

Seguiram o doutor a sua sala no fim do corredor. Foram acomodados nas cadeiras de frente a uma mesa retangular em vidro enquanto ele abria as persianas, canalizando assim o brilho dos intensos raios de sol daquela manhã de segunda-feira e o vento frio que soprava preguiçoso anunciando o clima agradável daquele dia. Depois, sentou em sua cadeira e pegando uma pequena pasta sobre a mesa, retirou a ficha médica do jovem e analisou-o com atenção.

Diante do olhar inquisitório do médico aos documentos, Jensen pegou a mão de Jared e a segurou descansando em sua perna.

Senhor Padalecki... — Iniciou o médico. — No início desse mês em sua primeira consulta, depois da descoberta do tumor, marquei sua dieta alimentar e passei duas medicações para serem tomadas junto com a aplicação de insulina duas vezes ao dia. Lembro-me que marcamos de nos ver em quinze dias, mas você foi trazido um pouco antes, desmaiado, por não cumprir à risca o que prescrevi. Isso mudou? — Perguntou sério.

— Sim, doutor! Estou seguindo à risca a dieta e com a ajuda de Jensen e da minha amiga Kate, tenho tomado a medicação na hora certa e aplicado a insulina.

O médico o olhou apreensivo.

— Escute-me! É importante que esteja sendo sincero. Vou lhe fazer os exames necessários para verificar seu estado de saúde e se ouve progressão do tumor. O procedimento cirúrgico não deve durar mais do que duas horas. No entanto, o que me preocupa é sua pressão arterial, visto que esse problema se agravou pela produção debilitada de insulina, conforme eu lhe expliquei a quase um mês.

Desde que Pellegrino examinara a ficha médica de Jared, Jensen segurava firme a mão dele. Mas, ao ouvir esse último relato do médico, apertou com tanta força que quando deu por si o namorado o estava repreendendo.

— Jen! Cuidado com a força! — Pellegrino e Padalecki os olharam curiosos.

— Ah! Desculpe-me, amor! — Afrouxou a pegada.

— Senhor, Ackles! Algum problema? O senhor está pálido. — Pellegrino observava as feições cansadas do loiro.

— Agradeço a preocupação, Doutor, mas não há porque o senhor se preocupar comigo.

O médico confirmou com um aceno de cabeça voltando-se instantaneamente para o jovem e explicando-lhe como se daria o procedimento cirúrgico. Ao lado do namorado, Jensen ouvia tudo atentamente.

Finalmente Jared seria operado na próxima sexta-feira, vinte e sete de agosto. Após a consulta, ele seguiu com Mark Pellegrino e uma de suas assistentes a uma sala reservada e esterilizada. Faria os exames necessários antes do procedimento cirúrgico. Jensen ficou na sala de espera.

**Multinacional Incorporating Financial, oito e quarenta e cinco da manhã.**

Ackles deixou Jared no apartamento que atualmente dividia com Kate. Combinaram de se encontrar a noite para ajudá-lo a organizar algumas roupas e redigir um documento necessário sobre licença dele do Interprise Bank. Seguia pelas ruas de Los Angeles a caminho da Multinacional Incorporating Financial. Estava mais calmo e apesar das lembranças vívidas do sonho, o sorriso e a vontade do namorado em buscar a cura eram vestígios de esperança e quietude que ele se agarrava com unhas e dentes.

Foi pensando nisso que atravessou a porta do elevador após chegar ao décimo quinto andar. Mas, não esperava os olhares nada discretos que o fitavam enquanto ele percorria o tão conhecido corredor rumo sala de sua secretária atrás da primeira porta. Enquanto andava cumprimentava a todos como sempre desconsiderando os olhares e os murmurinhos que vez ou outra se faziam ouvir. Imaginava o porquê desse comportamento dos seus empregados.

— Bom dia, Alona! Como estão as coisas por aqui? — Cumprimentou sua secretária que estava distraída digitando algo no computador.

— Bom dia, senhor Ackles! A garota o olhava assustada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

— Nossa! Que cara é essa? Assim eu vou pensar que a minha presença não te agrada. — Sorriu de lado ao final da frase. — Alona, sei que o meu pai deve está achando que não venho hoje. Não o avise que cheguei! Depois eu vou a sala dele para conversarmos. — A garota levantou-se rapidamente.

— Senhor! Espere!

— Depois, Alona. Depois!

— Não entre... — Tarde demais. O loiro atravessara a porta na esperança de refugiar-se pelo menos uma hora antes de falar com Roger Ackles. Sabia que o pai estava furioso e pelo que conhecia sobre ele, até estranhou o fato de não ter lhe procurado. Enganava-se.

— Bom dia, meu filho! Então, resolveu aparecer? Fico feliz porque temos muito que conversar.

O homem estava na sala da vice-presidência desde que chegou. Decidira aguardar o filho em sua própria sala. Estava olhando pela janela quando o loiro entrou e ao falar com ele, Ackles percebeu a frieza de seu tom de voz. Ambos ainda se encaravam: Jensen tinha a expressão de pura surpresa e Roger carregava em seu semblante raiva e algo mais que o loiro fez questão de não tentar adivinhar.

— Era isso que você queria me dizer, não era Alona. — Falou baixinho com a moça sem quebrar contato visual com o pai.

— Sim, senhor! Desculpe-me! — Olhava de um para o outro.

— Alona, retire-se e não deixe ninguém entrar. Caso alguém nos procure diga que o presidente e o vice-presidente estão em reunião.

— Com licença, senhores! — A jovem retirou-se rapidamente.

"_Meu Deus! Eu não queria está na pele do meu patrão." _— Pensava enquanto voltava para sua sala.

— Por favor, Jensen! Por que não senta? Eu não vou mordê-lo.

Encarou o pai por alguns segundos antes de aproximar-se sorrateiramente da mesa e sentar-se. Ainda o observava.

Após acomodar-se à mesa, o patriarca falou compassado como se estivesse conversando sobre algo informal.

— Hum! Vamos ver... Por onde começamos? Ah! Já sei! — Abriu a lateral esquerda do paletó e retirou um pequeno envelope laranja jogando-o sobre a mesa em direção ao filho.

— O que tem nesse envelope, papai? — Perguntou temeroso.

— Por favor! Fique à vontade para abrir! — Sua voz continha uma gentileza imprópria a sua personalidade.

Hesitante, Jensen o abriu pondo a mão dentro e retirando o seu conteúdo. Perdeu totalmente a cor do rosto. Eram as fotos do fim de tarde na praia no dia em que Jared e ele fizeram amor pela segunda vez após a primeira noite juntos.

— Meu Deus! E... Eu... Eu me lembro desse dia! — Olhava para o mais velho atônito.

— Claro que lembra, meu filho! Esse foi o segundo dia dos quatro que você se ausentou da empresa.

— Papai...

— Sem falar das suas saídas em pleno expediente de trabalho e seus atrasos pela manhã e no horário de almoço.

— Pai, escute-me...

— Mas também, você estava muito ocupado curtindo uma aventura...

— EU AMO O JARED! — Roger Ackles se calou completamente diante do que ouviu.

— Como é que é? — Perguntou lentamente exalando ódio do olhar.

— Desculpe-me por não ter te contado antes! Mas, eu ia contar, juro! Só estava esperando o momento certo.

— JENSEN! VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO? ELE É UM HOMEM, POR DEUS! — Gritou assustando-o.

— E DESDE QUANDO O SENHOR É HOMOFÓBICO? — Rebateu no mesmo tom.

— E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ AGORA FODE HOMENS AO INVÉZ DE MULHERES?

Olhavam-se nos olhos, demonstravam a raiva que sentiam. Ambos estavam perdendo a compostura por razões adversas, razões essas que alimentavam as desavenças entre pai e filho, pois enquanto um lutava pelo amor daquele que a cada dia o fazia se sentir mais vivo o outro lutava pela continuação da hierarquia dos Ackles.

— Você não vai mais ver esse garoto! — O mais velho ordenou calmo, porém frio.

— Não manda em mim, pai. Esqueceu que não estamos mais na época em que os filhos baixavam a cabeça para os desmandos dos pais?

— Jensen, eu estou falando sério. Você não vai mais ver esse garoto!

— Escute aqui! Não vai me tratar como se eu fosse um de seus capachos.

Roger Ackles fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente.

— Eu sou seu filho, lembra?

Abriu os olhos rapidamente gritando em seguida:

— MEU FILHO? SIM VOCÊ É MEU FILHO E POR ISSO VAI ME OBEDECER OU EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM.

Gritou levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a Jensen. O jovem também se levantou para encarar o pai que ameaçava lhe bater tamanha a raiva em seu olhar.

— O que foi, papai? Resolveu que vai me bater? — Perguntou compassado.

— Nunca levantei a mão para você e jamais o farei. Você é meu filho, meu herdeiro. Os Ackles não apanham. Os Ackles batem. — Jensen assustou-se com aquelas palavras.

— E então? O que vai fazer se eu não obedecê-lo? — Havia dúvida e um misto de preocupação em sua pergunta.

Roger sorriu antes de responder ainda frente a frente com Jensen:

— Sabe, quando resolvi procurar seu paradeiro, descobri algo interessante sobre Eric, o ex-namorado do Jared. — Vendo a surpresa do filho, continuou:

— Achei muito interessante o plano do senhor Jonhson para incriminá-lo perante a polícia e o seu jovem amante. — Falou irônico.

— Pai, como o senhor descobriu ? Aonde quer chegar?

— Jensen, o que você acha que a polícia faria se eu conseguisse provas que incriminasse o _seu Jared _nesse plano? Um comparsa que daria o golpe do baú no filho do milionário Ackles?

— Você não faria... — O patriarca o cortou abruptamente.

— É claro que eu faria. Faço. Você tem até o meio dia de amanhã para deixar o jovem e esse relacionamento sem futuro. Em troca, eu deixo Jared e o senhor Jonhson em paz e como sou generoso, ainda custeio as despesas operatórias dele. E então? O que acha? É ou não uma boa proposta?

**Continua...**

* * *

Boa noite!  
Espero que gostem do capítulo. O próximo sairá na próxima segunda-feira, ok?  
Aguardo os vossos rewies. Eles me guiam e me animam. Aliás são a recompensa de um autor. Por isso comentem, ok? * * (olhinhos pidões).

Beijos e uma excelente noite de terça.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Patty, está gostando não é, danadinha! Sim! Aproxima-se drama e choro. O amor dos nossos lindos será testado mais vezes. Acredito que você vai gostar ao ler. Um beijo, amiga.

**Casammy -** What is so beautiful! I love your suggestion. Actually I was just thinking about it.  
Jay is small and gentle and like Jen thinks that Eric is the past. Really? See you next rewie. Tender kisses!


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27 — O inimigo avança

Olhava atônito para o mais velho. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha escutado. Seu pai não só enviara alguém para seguir os seus passos durante esse tempo em que se ausentou da empresa, como também descobriu sobre os planos de Eric e com certeza também tinha provas contra ele.

O pior não era isso. Tinha medo do seu pai. Sim! Temia suas atitudes quando ele estava com raiva de alguém. Eric merecia ser denunciado, preso e pagar pelos vários crimes que cometera motivado por sua obsessão. Mas, e quanto a Jared? Por Deus! Ele era só um garoto e passava longe de ser um oportunista!

Olhava para o pai surpreso com o que ouviu e como se não bastasse a preocupação que sentia motivada pelo pesadelo que tivera, seu pai, aquele que o ensinou tudo o que sabia em relação ao mundo dos negócios, aquele a quem sempre foi o braço direito, o acompanhante fiel, agora lhe virava as costas, porque ameaçar o seu Jay era como se estivesse ameaçando ele mesmo.

— O senhor tem noção do que está fazendo? — Perguntou triste.

— E por que não teria? Estou apenas defendendo um dos membros da minha família. E não apenas isso. Estou defendendo o meu herdeiro.

— Por que não me deixa escolher meu próprio caminho, papai? Eu nunca cogitei a ideia de abandoná-lo. Nunca disse que o faria.

Roger meneou a cabeça em reprovação antes de responder:

— Você ainda não entendeu? Não conseguiu enxergar que eu só faço isso pelo seu bem? Jensen, acorde! Esse garoto quer apenas fama e dinheiro e sendo você quem é não duvido que ele tente carreira como ator, cantor ou outro tipo de exposição na mídia. Acredite, filho! Estou pensando no seu futuro e no bem de nossa família. — Pôs as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Jensen pedindo compreensão com o olhar.

— Isso não é verdade! Está apenas preocupado com suas empresas e no fato de que daqui a alguns anos, terei que assumir o patrimônio da família, formar a quarta geração de riqueza dos Ackles. É apenas nisso que pensa! — Afastou as mãos do pai abruptamente.

— Que seja! Só sei que com esse garoto você não vai ficar.

— Por favor, pai! Reconsidere!

— Não há o que reconsiderar Jensen. Eu lhe dei uma escolha e um prazo que por sinal você perdeu dez minutos com essa sua ladainha. Agora vá. Deixe-me trabalhar. Hoje me apropriarei de sua sala, se é que não se importa.

E dizendo isso voltou para a mesa e sentou na poltrona pegando uma pasta e iniciando sucessivas assinaturas em documentos prontamente arquivados. E enquanto os assinava falou sem nem mesmo olhar para o filho:

— O que ainda está fazendo parado ai? Preciso terminar de assinar esses documentos que serão enviados a Toronto ainda hoje. Amanhã você recomeça oito horas em ponto.

— Pai! Eu te peço...

— SAIA!

Gritou soltando a caneta e olhando fixamente para Jensen.

O loiro suspirou vencido. Virou em direção à porta seguindo até ela e ao abrir a maçaneta, antes de sair, ainda ouviu seu pai dizer:

— Lembre-se Jensen! Até o meio dia de amanhã.

E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si sem nem mesmo olhar para Roger. Não tinha mais o que argumentar. Ele estava seguro em sua sentença. Restava-lhe apenas encontrar um meio de proteger Jared. Não cederia à chantagem, mas também, não deixaria que o seu amado fosse preso.

Entre a cruz e a espada fazia seu caminho pelo corredor ignorando as tentativas de Alona de conversar, ignorando também os olhares de todos daquele espaço que com certeza ouviram a discursão entre os dois. Estava triste, impotente e pela primeira vez, inseguro. Porém, não podia procurar Jared. Poupá-lo-ia de todo o stress que essa rede de intrigas podia lhe causar. Procuraria alguém que o escutasse e o aconselhasse e sabia realmente que ela podia lhe ajudar.

— Traci? Aqui é o Jensen. Sei que estamos em horário de trabalho, mas preciso muito falar com você. Posso ir até ai?

Ligou para a amiga de seu celular quando finalmente estava seguro no elevador, longe dos olhares curiosos e do clima de derrota que aquele andar lhe instigava.

**Cafeteria Constantia, dez e trinta e cinco da manhã.**

Há quase uma hora Traci e Jensen conversavam. O loiro explicou sobre o fato de ter se mantido distante e dá importância desses quatro dias que passou ao lado de Jared. Afinal, precisava consertar as coisas em relação ao mais novo. Precisava de total privacidade.

A garota compreendeu assim como assegurou que os seus amigos também, pois ambos ficaram sabendo por ela do relacionamento entre ele e o moreno. E como forma de formalizar essa união, reforçou a presença dos rapazes e a sua no almoço de amanhã. A conversa estava amena e descontraída. Jensen a conhecia e para que ela pudesse ajudá-lo, precisava ser preparada primeiro. A morena não era do tipo que levava desaforos dos outros para casa, principalmente quando era contra um de seus melhores amigos. Mas, mesmo com as "voltas" sobre o assunto principal, quando primeiramente contou sobre os planos de Eric e Danneel para afastá-lo do moreno, arrependeu-se no exato momento de não ter guardado essa parte para si mesmo.

— Aquela vagabunda! — Bateu o punho fechado sobre a mesa. — Primeiro eu vou partir a cara dela e depois daquele safado! Está na hora de por em prática os vinte anos de treinamento Tae Ken do.

A garota falava tentando, em vão, conter o tom de voz. Jensen a mantinha na cadeira segurando seus ombros, implorando para que se acalmasse. Sabia que se a soltasse, ela faria o que estava prometendo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Traci! Não acha que eu já tenho problemas demais! Tenta se acalmar! Por mim!

Vendo o desespero estampado no semblante do amigo, tentou se acalmar, mas só ela sabia o quanto estava tentada a socar alguém e sabia justamente quem eram essas pessoas. Quem sabe assim não fizesse? Afinal, na calada da noite todos os gatos são pardos e Jensen não precisava saber disso. Pensava e arquitetava uma maneira de atrair os ditos cujos para sua mira. Estava concentrada.

— Pode parar com isso, Traci Dinwiddi! — Falou sério chamando a atenção da amiga.

— Parar com o que? Jen, do que você está falando?

— Eu te conheço sabia? Sei quando você está planejando algo.

— Jen, você sabe que devo proteger você e os rapazes, vocês e a minha babá Hellen são minha família. Ninguém mexe com a minha família e sai ileso para contar a história.

O loiro suspirou cansado. Não aguentava mais tanta briga, tanta confusão e maus presságios. Tudo o que queria era ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava.

— Caso você me ame, ame de verdade, não vai fazer nada contra o Eric ou a Danneel.

— Mas, Jen... — Ele estendeu a mão em um claro sinal de que ela o escutasse.

— Vai ter que me prometer Tracci, porque sei que você não quebra suas promessas. Vamos! Prometa-me.

Rendida, a garota resolveu ceder pelo bem do melhor amigo.

— Tudo bem Jensen. Vai ser do seu jeito. Eu prometo!

Respirando aliviado, Ackles continuou:

— O Eric e a Danneel são fichinhas perto do meu pai, minha amiga!

— O que o senhor Ackles tem haver com essa história? — Perguntou confusa não entendendo onde o pai de Jensen se encaixava nessa confusão.

— Ele quer me obrigar a escolher entre o Jared e a empresa e me deu até o meio dia de amanhã.

— O QUE? ESSE VELHO PIROU?

Dessa vez ela não só gritou. Levantou abruptamente derrubando a cadeira com a pressa e batendo forte os punhos na mesa.

— Traci!

Falou envergonhado observando que as pessoas os observavam. Calmamente, foi até onde a cadeira caíra, levantando-a e ajudando a amiga a sentar-se. Falou-lhe gentilmente ao ouvido:

— Acalme-se e comporte-se como uma dama, o que realmente você é. Vou lhe contar tudo, mas, tente se controlar com tudo o que ouvir, pois preciso de sua ajuda!

A garota assentiu e o loiro contou detalhes do momento em que chegou aquele dia no escritório até a sua saída.

**Enquanto isso na Multinacional Incorporating Financial...**

— Evan, como assim não foi para a casa do garoto?

Roger demonstrava nervosismo na voz. Esperava sair da empresa e flagrar o filho como o jovem que julgava oportunista para que pudesse resolver de uma vez essa situação.

— _Senhor, ele está em uma cafeteria chamada Constantia e não foi ver o garoto ainda. _— O detetive Morrison falava cauteloso.

— EVAN EITHAN MORRISON! EU QUERO RESULTADOS! — Gritou assustando o detetive.

— _Calma, senhor Ackles! O senhor os terá. Não é a toa que trabalho para o senhor há vinte anos. _

Roger sentindo-se pequeno diante da educação do funcionário falou calmo e compassado:

— Desculpe-me Morrison. É que esse romance do meu filho está fritando os meus nervos. Não entendo o que deu nele para se relacionar com um garoto, ainda mais um qualquer!

— Eu entendo, senhor! Afinal, como pai do rapaz só quer o melhor para ele. Mas, eu lhe asseguro que ele não foi ver e não o verá até as sete horas, horário em que combinaram de se encontrar no apartamento em que o jovem divide com a amiga.

— Por que ele vai demorar tanto? O que ele pretende?

— _Pelo que eu pude ouvir da conversa dele com sua amiga, ele quer poupar o jovem do stress de um confronto direto entre ele e o senhor._

— Confronto direto? O que ele pensa... — De repente, Roger Ackles ficou sério e muito pensativo.

— _Senhor Ackles? Senhor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ — O detetive perguntava preocupado diante do silêncio do outro.

— Morrison. Mudança de planos. Vigie o meu filho e ligue para o meu celular se ele resolver encontra-lo mais cedo.

— _Sim, senhor! Posso perguntar o motivo?_

Com um sorriso frio, respondeu:

— O caçador está indo procurar a caça.

**J2**

Em seu quarto, sentado sobre a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, Jared estudava, pois gostava de ampliar seus conhecimentos quando não estava trabalhando ou ao lado de Jensen. Tinha dois livros de cálculos abertos e rabiscava contas matemáticas que faziam sua amiga Katie ter dor de cabeça só de olhar. O garoto sempre fora muito inteligente.

De repente, sua concentração foi quebrada pelo barulho insistente da campainha.

— Já estou indo!

Falava enquanto descia os degraus às pressas. Quem quer que fosse tinha urgência e pelo jeito que apertava o aparelho imaginava ser Katie. Ela vez ou outra esquecia algo em casa e voltava apressada antes que os patrões notassem sua ausência.

— Katie, quantas vezes eu já te disse...

Julgando ser a garota, falou despojado calando-se no momento em que avistou a fisionomia seria do homem que o olhava com desdém.

— Boa tarde, meu jovem! Você deve ser Jared Tristan Padalecki.

— Sim, sou eu! Quem é o senhor? — Perguntou desconfiado.

— Sou o pai de Jensen; Roger Ackles.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa tarde!**

Estou postando em um novo horário por não ser possível hoje a noite. Perdoem-me por não ter postado segunda-feira, mas mesmo assim espero seus rewies, ok?  
O capítulo vinte e oito será postado segunda-feira.  
Beijos e uma excelente noite de quinta-feira.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia rodrigues -** Concordo com você. Chantagear uma pessoa é descer baixo e acredito que a pessoa deva chutar o balde. penso como você. Espero que o loirão também pense. Afinal, Jay precisa do amor dele. Beijos, linda1

**Casammy -** Roger looks to the father of Eric. He really is a dictator and apparently does not care for her son talked about his love for the boy Jay. But Jen is a strong man and a warrior. I know he will find the best solution without abandoning the beloved.  
Kisses, beautiful!


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28 — O ataque dos inimigos

Passava do meio-dia quando o senhor Johnson saiu de sua empresa. Foi para casa na van tentativa de arrastar seu unigênito para que almoçassem juntos. Desde a noite de ontem em que o jovem Jared terminou definitivamente o relacionamento com Eric, ele trancara-se no quarto recusando-se a falar novamente sobre o assunto. Johann não era de faltar ao trabalho, mas mesmo sendo segunda-feira, faltou com os compromissos à empresa do pai. O mais velho temia que o filho ficasse deprimido.

— Eric? Posso entrar? — Perguntou depois de bater três vezes na porta do quarto do loiro.

— Filho? Você está ai? — Dessa vez girou o trinco constatando que a porta estava aberta. Resolveu entrar.

Caminhava devagar pelo cômodo escutando o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Ouviu-o cantarolar. Suspirou aliviado. Ele estava bem.

No entanto, ao virar em direção à saída, algo chamou sua atenção ao olhar para o lado esquerdo.

Sobre a cama, misturado a vários documentos estava um recibo com o carimbo pago. Tomou o papel entre as mãos ficando visivelmente curioso com o que leu.

_Recibo no 543.219.056 Valor – 1000.000 dólares_

_Recebido do senhor Eric Johann Johnson referente ao aluguel por duas horas do Jato executivo modelo T-45 da Companhia Venance. Contrato de locação datado para vinte e oito de agosto de 2010 com destino a cidade de Dubai, Emirados Árabes._

_Empresa Venance, aluguel de jatos executivos e aviões particulares._

_Rua das Esmeraldas KM 5 Los angeles, EUA_

— Por que o Eric precisa de um jato particular? — Pensava enquanto relia o recibo.

De repente o chuveiro foi desligado. O homem colocou o papel onde estava e saiu devagar trancando a porta lentamente. Do lado de fora, quando percebeu que o filho saiu do chuveiro, bateu novamente perguntando como se não tivesse entrado antes.

— Eric? Você está ai?

— Sim, senhor! Só um instante.

O mais novo abriu a porta mandando-o entrar. Andrew, ao caminhar novamente pelo cômodo fez-se de desentendido:

— Meu filho! Que papéis são esses sobre a cama?

— Apenas documentos que tenho que assinar, pai! Eu não estava com disposição hoje para trabalhar, mas não significa que não possa adiantar o serviço mesmo estando em casa, não é? — Não suspeitava que seu pai entrara antes no quarto.

— Apenas documentos? Quer que eu o ajude?

— Não será preciso. Estou perto de terminar, mas gradeço a preocupação. — Falou rapidamente pegando o amontoado de folhas e trancando-as em uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha. Guardou as chaves no bolso do roupão. O pai o olhava desconfiado.

— Papai! Algum problema? — Perguntou nervoso diante do olhar do mais velho.

— Não! Claro que não, filho! Só estava preocupado com você. Afinal, ontem você chegou muito chateado com o que aconteceu no jantar com o Jared e eu queria saber se você está melhor e se quer almoçar comigo.

— Eu estou ótimo, papai. Não se preocupe. E eu aceito o convite para almoçarmos juntos, mas antes o senhor pode aguardar lá fora enquanto eu me troco?

— Claro! Vou aguardá-lo na sala de estar. Não demore!

E saiu, pensando em porque o filho não falou sobre o recibo de aluguel e o porquê do nervosismo ao guardar as folhas.

"_Johann, espero que não esteja aprontando nada."_

Pensava enquanto descia as escadas indo para a sala de estar.

**J2**

Roger Ackles observava o jovem que o fitava com olhar confuso. Olhava-o dos pés a cabeça e não pode deixar de reconhecer para si mesmo como ele era bonito.

Tinha um corpo alto modelado por formas masculinas firmes e delineadas cujos músculos, em evidencia sob o moletom branco que usava, contrastava minimamente com sua pele naturalmente dourada. No rosto carregava traços finos contornados pelo cabelo escuro moldado em uma longa franja que destacava seus olhos verdes. Seu semblante era inocente e doce, mas não seria ele que cairia no truque daquele a sua frente. Não era idiota como o filho. Pensava assim.

— Senhor, porque não entra? — Estava incomodado com o olhar sério daquele homem. Ele parecia despir sua alma.

Não respondeu ao garoto. Entrou e sentou-se no sofá. Jared sentou do lado oposto.

— Senhor Ackles, não tenho bebida alcoólica, mas posso lhe oferecer um suco? Um café, talvez? — O homem negou com a cabeça.

— Não vim para uma visita informal, meu jovem. Vim para tratarmos de negócios.

Dessa vez os pensamentos de Jared deram um nó. Que tipo de negócios trataria com esse senhor? Por que o olhava sempre como se o estivesse estudando? E o mais importante: o que fazia no horário de trabalho em sua casa? Jensen sempre comentou sobre a assiduidade do pai perante os negócios. Suas dúvidas cessaram no momento que ouviu a pergunta do mais velho.

— Garoto, quanto quer para sair da vida do meu filho definitivamente? — Enquanto perguntava tirou o talão de cheques e uma caneta em ouro puro.

— Perdão, acho que não entendi sua pergunta.

— É muito simples: eu quero você fora da vida do meu filho e quero para ontem! Em troca, dar-lhe-ei uma generosa quantia em dinheiro, arcarei com as despesas antes e depois de sua cirurgia e consiguirei novamente para você a promoção no Interprise Bank de Berlim, a mesma que você recusou. Todos sairão ganhando. O meu filho casará com uma moça de seu nível social e herdará o patrimônio da família construindo a quarta geração Ackles. Quanto a você, sairá rico dessa história porque se souber investir o dinheiro que lhe darei, terá seu pé de meia pelo resto da vida. Afinal, não terá esse rostinho e esse corpo para sempre.

O choro foi inevitável. Grossas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos de Jared ao ouvir as palavras do homem que tinha idade de ser o seu avô. Não era um prostituto, não era um qualquer, no entanto aquele homem se achava no direito de vir a sua própria casa o tratando como tal.

— Eu amo o seu filho, senhor! Eu não quero o seu dinheiro. — Falou com convicção, apesar da voz chorosa.

— Ora! Você o ama? Jura? Não me faça rir, moleque! Eu sei o que garotos como você procuram: um iludido como o Jensen que se deixam enganar por um rosto bonito e um corpo trabalhado, mas eu lhe asseguro: EU NÃO SOU COMO MEU FILHO. — Gritou.

— Devo lembrá-lo, senhor, que está em minha casa. — Manteve a educação apesar da tristeza que sentia.

O homem riu sem humor e voltou a olhar com desprezo para o jovem.

— Sua casa ou de sua amiga Katherine? Que eu saiba você está aqui por um favor dela enquanto não pode voltar ao trabalho devido ao seu problema de saúde. Lembra-se que o antigo apartamento também não era seu, mas do seu namorado Eric? Aceite a minha proposta e não vai precisar da caridade dos outros.

— Está muito informado sobre a minha vida, senhor ackles e eu não entendo por quê.

— PELO MEU FILHO, SEU GOLPISTA. QUERO VOCÊ LONGE DELE.

— PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO OU MANDAREI OS SEGURANÇAS DO CONDOMÍNIO O EXPULSAREM DAQUI!

Roger respondeu furioso:

— Não se atreva a fazer isso! Quem é você para me ameaçar, seu moleque!

— Em primeiro lugar, eu posso ser um moleque como o senhor diz, mas não sou um dos seus capachos que obedece a suas ordens cegamente. Em segundo lugar, não vivo de caridade, tenho amigos que se importam comigo, o que é diferente. E em terceiro lugar, sim, eu me atreveria a pedir que o expulsassem, portanto não me tente!

Era orgulhoso demais para se render a alguém, principalmente ao jovem que ele julgava insignificante. Praticamente um nada. Ainda segurando o talão de cheques preencheu uma das folhas com uma quantia exorbitante jogando-o em seguida sobre a mesa de centro.

— Esse é o dinheiro que lhe prometi. Considere-se pago pelo prazer que proporcionou ao meu filho, mas homens como você são apenas para isso: prazer e diversão. Saiba que o meu filho não é gay. Embora eu não o culpe. Você realmente desperta a libido de homens e mulheres.

— FORA DA MINHA CASA! AGORA!

Apesar de seu respeito às pessoas, principalmente aos mais velhos, não permitiria que esse senhor continuasse em sua casa o insultando e independente do que lhe dissera ali também era seu lar e não o conseguira por caridade, mas porque sua melhor amiga o amava e ele a tinha como irmã.

— Esse é o dinheiro e depois de sua resposta eu me encarregarei de sua transferência para Berlim e do seu tratamento com os melhores especialistas contra o câncer. — Falou secamente ao se levantar da poltrona e seguir para a porta.

Jared levantou bruscamente de onde estava sentado e ao abrir a porta olhou para Roger e apontou para fora. Um claro sinal de que não o queria mais ali.

— Tudo bem! Eu vou indo, mas como não guardo rancor e sou um homem generoso, eu lhe darei até o meio dia de amanhã para aceitar a minha proposta.

— EU NÃO QUERO O SEU DINHEIRO, SENHOR!

Ignorando o grito de protesto do mais novo, sorriu continuando em seguida:

— Não diga isso! Pense com carinho em minha proposta! Caso a recuse eu juro que farei de sua vida um inferno. — Foi firme e sarcástico em sua colocação.

— Passar bem, rapaz. Tenha um bom dia. — E saiu, deixando o garoto arrasado com suas palavras cruéis.

**Três horas depois...**

Eram duas e trinta da tarde quando Katie chegou em casa para seu horário de almoço ao qual retornaria ao trabalho às quatro da tarde.

Seguindo o ritual de sempre, a jovem pôs a chave na fechadura e a abriu apressadamente. Ansiava por um banho e comer a macarronada que certamente Jared havia preparado. No entanto, ao adentrar a sala de estar estranhou encontrar o moreno adormecido no sofá. Resolveu chamá-lo e ajudá-lo a subir para o próprio quarto.

— Jay, seu preguiçoso, acorde! Vou ajudá-lo a subir... — As palavras morreram ao sentir a temperatura do mais novo. Ele estava ardendo em febre.

— Meu Deus! Jay, você tomou sua medicação? — Perguntou depois de sacudi-lo pelos ombros. Não obteve resposta.

— Acorda, Jay! Está me assustando! — Chacoalhou-o mais rápido, mas o jovem continuava inerte.

Assustada, pegou o celular ligando para Jensen. Ao final do segundo toque o loiro atendeu.

— _Oi, Kate! Algum problema? _

— Jen... Jensen! É o Jay. E-eu o encontrei desacordado e com muita febre... — Antes de terminar o homem a cortou abruptamente.

— Kate, ligue para o doutor Pellegrino, diga que eu o estou levando para o hospital. Estou perto de seu apartamento e chego em quinze minutos. — Desligou sem nem mesmo se despedir da garota.

— Jen, o que aconteceu com o Jay? — Sua amiga perguntou diante da conversa que presenciou.

— Obrigado por tirar o dia de folga por mim, Traci, mas aconteceu alguma coisa com Jared e eu preciso ir.

O que aconteceu... — Mas a garota não obteve resposta. Jensen rapidamente cruzara a porta do apartamento dela em direção ao elevador.

**J2**

Ao chegar ao apartamento de Kate, Jensen encontrou Jared ainda desacordado. A loira apoiara um travesseiro macio em seu pescoço e tentava conter a febre umedecendo o rosto dele com um pano limpo embebido em água gelada. Estava ajoelhada perto dele.

— Kate, o que aconteceu?

Ackles que sentara ao lado do garoto, perguntou preocupado enquanto media sua pulsação.

— Eu não sei! Encontrei-o inconsciente quando cheguei e a segunda coisa que fiz foi ligar para você.

Sem perder tempo, o loiro tomou com cuidado o jovem nos braços. Kate entendeu o gesto do homem e pegou sua bolsa e as chaves do apartamento que estavam sobre a mesa de centro. Ambos não perceberam o papel rasgado em quatro partes. Era o cheque que Roger Ackles deixara sobre o móvel.

**Hospital Geral, meia hora depois...**

Quando chegou ao hospital em que o doutor Mark Pellegrino trabalhava, Jared foi atendido imediatamente pelo homem. Ele o encaminhou a um quarto privado e após examiná-lo constatou que ele não tomara a segunda dose diária de insulina, mas, havia algo errado: a febre alta e o desmaio prolongado, não eram causas da falta de insulina. Talvez alguma coisa tenha acontecido e agravou o estado de saúde do jovem. Eram suas palavras diante de um Ackles preocupado.

— Pense, senhor Ackles! Vocês tiveram alguma discursão? O senhor falou algo que possa tê-lo magoado?

— Estou dizendo a verdade, doutor! Hoje pela manhã quando deixei o Jay em casa, ele estava bem. Despedimo-nos e então eu fui para o trabalho. Só isso. Mais nada.

Com um suspiro resignado o doutor Pellegrino aceitou a justificativa do outro. Não sem antes o deixá-lo avisado:

— Escute-me com atenção! Jared sempre foi um jovem frágil apesar da altura e porte atlético, sempre foi muito sensível. Lembro-me de quando os pais dele morreram e de como foi preciso ajudá-lo por causa dos indícios de depressão que constatei. Precisa ter mais cuidado com a saúde dele, senhor ackles! O procedimento cirúrgico não pode esperar. Há uma grande probabilidade do tumor transformar-se em câncer maligno. Entende a gravidade dessa situação? — Jensen concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Quando posso levá-lo para casa, doutor Pellegrino?

— Jared ficará em observação durante toda a tarde de hoje. Apliquei-lhe um sedativo e ele deverá dormir pelas próximas cinco horas. Durante esse tempo se estiver bem, vou liberá-lo às seis.

— Tudo bem, doutor, mas Kate e eu ficaremos ao lado dele.

E assim fizeram. Em meia hora, Jensen foi ao seu apartamento e após tomar um banho rápido, trocou o terno por uma simples camisa branca em malha, calça em jeans desbotado e tênis. Quando retornou ao hospital foi a vez de Kate ir para casa e cumprir o mesmo ritual do loiro, sendo que antes passaria em uma lanchonete e compraria lanches para ambos.

— E agora essa! Onde eu deixei a minha bolsa?

Segundo Jared sua amiga só não perdia a cabeça porque estava colada ao pescoço. Ela vivia esquecendo as coisas, principalmente quando ia trabalhar.

— Droga! Cadê essa maldita bolsa? — Falava desistindo de procurar em seu quarto, descendo apressadamente as escadas para olhar no andar de baixo.

— Aha! Achei você!

A loira deixara a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro antes de subir para o seu quarto. Ao avistá-la, pegou-a com pressa derrubando em seus pés pedaços de papel rasgado. Apanhou-os.

— Que papéis são esses?

Depois de unir os pedaços como um quebra-cabeça, leu-o e uma crescente raiva cresceu dentro de si.

— Meu Deus! Será que aconteceu o que estou pensando?

E saiu, às pressas, fechando o apartamento e seguindo rapidamente para o hospital.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

** Como prometido aqui mais um capítulo de Sweet August.**

**Perdoem-me pelo atrasos na resposta dos rewies, não só em Sweet august, mas nas outras fics que lindamente tenho recebido rewies maravilhosos. Hoje à noite começo a respondê-los e durante a semana continuarei até que não haja um só sem resposta. Espero que não deixem de comentar devido ao meu atraso.**

**Quanto as fics de minhas leitoras favoritas. hoje ou amanhã prometo colocar a leitura em dia, ok?**

**Desculpem-me mesmo pelo atraso gente, mas na vida real tem a correria do trabalho.**

**Beijos a todos aos meus leitores e principalmente àqueles que sempre me presenteiam com seus rewies.**

**Um excelente início de semana!**


	29. Chapter 29

Ofereço esse capítulo a todos os leitores que comentam Sweet August. Principalmente àqueles que comentam sempre. Quem escreve sabe o quanto é importante e valioso um rewie.  
Obrigada pela paciência e disponibilidade.

* * *

Capítulo 29 — Surge um novo aliado.

Jensen observava o comportamento de Kate. Estava ao lado de Jared e velava seu sono enquanto a garota não parava quieta oscilando entre olhar demoradamente pela janela ou dá voltas dentro do próprio quarto, o que estava fazendo quando o mais velho perdeu a paciência.

— Vai parar quieta ou eu vou ter que te amarrar na cadeira?

— Hãn? O quê? O quê você disse? — Seus pensamentos estavam longe.

— Kate, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Por que a pergunta, Jensen? Eu estou bem!

Ele a olhou desconfiado encarando-a por alguns segundos. Ela podia está qualquer coisa, menos bem. Concluiu para si.

— Não! Você não está bem. Desembucha!

De repente a garota parou. Olhava-o indecisa. Pensava se devia ou não falar sobre o acontecido. Jensen, por sua vez, percebendo a hesitação dela, perguntou sem rodeios:

— Recebeu alguma advertência do seu chefe por faltar ao trabalho à tarde? Espere? Nós não almoçamos! Nem sequer nos lembramo de comer algo. Você deve está... — Parou de falar quando a garota negou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Jen, não é nada disso!

— Então o que é?

— Por favor! Não insista!

Então percebeu. Kate estava em uma luta interna. Era experiente nesse assunto. Reconhecia os sinais em alguém que escondia algo importante a ser revelado.

— É sobre o Jay?

Mesmo relutante confirmou acenando a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

— Diga-me, o que te dá o direito de saber algo sobre a pessoa que mais amo e não me contar?

Jensen estava certo. Não tinha esse direito. Sabia e acreditava nos sentimentos dele pelo seu melhor amigo, mas também não queria causar um atrito entre ele e seu pai.

— Pense bem o que é mais importante, Katherine: sua omissão ou o bem estar do Jay?

Não precisava pensar. Jared sempre seria o mais importante para ela também. Decidida, resolveu mostrar o que encontrou. Abriu a bolsa e pôs a mão dentro retirando os pedaços de papéis e estendendo-os a Jensen que os pegou curioso olhando fixamente para a garota.

— Jen, junte os pedaços e leia-o! Acredito que vá entender.

E assim o fez. O loiro dirigiu-se a uma das duas poltronas do quarto e após sentar, apoiando os papéis no braço do móvel, começou a juntá-lo trincando os dentes quando descobriu do que se tratava.

— Onde você os encontrou, Kate?

— Estavam sobre a mesa de centro do meu apartamento. Já estavam rasgados quando os encontrei.

Voltou seu olhar para o jovem adormecido sobre a cama do hospital. Olhou profundamente para seu rosto pálido e indefeso. Suspirou pesado enquanto sua mão esquerda retinha os pedaços do cheque amassando-os com força.

— Jen, agora nós sabemos o que aconteceu com o Jay. Seu pai deve ter mandado alguém procurar o Jared enquanto estávamos...

— NÃO! — Cortou-a abruptamente, assustando-a.

— Eu conheço o meu pai. Ele não mandou ninguém. Ele mesmo foi ao encontro do Jay.

Ao dizer as palavras olhou para ela, então Kate percebeu que os olhos verde-esmeralda daquele belo homem se transformaram e a tonalidade escura deu foco à incontida raiva que exalava dele.

— Eu imploro! Acalme-se! Ele é seu pai!

— E-o-Jared-é-o-amor-da-minha-vida.

A pausa de suas palavras ao rebatar o que a garota dissera continha a mais pura decepção e raiva.

— Eu sei! E também estou com muita raiva por ver meu menino nesse estado, mas o senhor Ackles não é meu familiar e eu sim posso fazer alguma coisa a respeito!

Jensen a olhou incrédulo antes de falar:

— Então, você acha que o homem que amo, a pessoa que eu não consigo nem imaginar perder, pode ser ofendido pelo meu pai e eu não vou fazer nada por ele ser justamente quem é? Meu pai, sangue do meu sangue? Foi por isso que não queria me contar? Você acha que está certa?

A garota baixou a cabeça visivelmente envergonhada com as palavras que dissera. Não tinha o que responder àquela colocação, pois analisando o que o loiro dissera, ele estava certo. Ele não só era responsável por Jared, amava-o e muito. E ela, na tentativa de amenizar a raiva dele acabou incitando-o mais contra o pai. Pensava assim.

— Tome conta do Jared! Antes das seis estarei de volta e os levarei para casa! — Falou levantando-se e indo em direção à porta.

— Aonde você vai? — Perguntou preocupada.

— Não se preocupe! Estou indo "me armar" antes de enfrentar o inimigo. — E saiu, deixando a garota aflita diante do olhar e de suas palavras gélidas.

— Meu doce, Jay! Meu irmão querido! Você não merece está dentro desse conflito. Não merece! — Falou triste acariciando os cabelos do moreno ao se aproximar dele.

**xxx**

O senhor Isael Ousen Berrimore e o senhor Evan Etaniel Morrison eram os dois investigadores que há muitos anos prestavam importantes serviços às empresas Ackles sendo o senhor Berrimore mais antigo em seu tempo de serviço. Ele cuidou da segurança da mãe de Jensen quando ela estava grávida do loiro e a levou ao hospital quando estava em trabalho de parto enquanto o senhor Roger estava em mais uma de suas reuniões de negócios.

O homem criou um vínculo com Jensen. Amava-o em silêncio como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Faria qualquer coisa por sua felicidade, mesmo ele não sabendo. Preferia manter o segredo. Temia perdê-lo por se achar apenas um mero empregado.

— Tudo bem, Barrimore! Caso não queira me ajudar eu vou entender. Afinal, é do meu pai que estamos falando.

_— Garoto, eu praticamente o criei ou você esqueceu que nos primeiros dezoito anos de sua vida era eu quem estava presente e não o senhor Ackles?_

Jensen gargalhou lembrando-se das muitas traquinagens que cometia e o homem, que desde seu nascimento tornara-se seu segurança, escondia do patriarca para que ele não fosse castigado. Acreditava que o detetive desafiaria seu pai para ficar ao seu lado. Jensen não podia estar mais certo e esta noite, teria a confirmação.

— Eu sei, Isael! Apesar de trabalhar primeiro para o meu pai, você sempre esteve ao meu lado depois que eu nasci.

Era verdade. O homem o protegia, cuidava e o aconselhava. E, mesmo quando o loiro, ainda jovem, passou a assumir uma importante função na empresa antes de chegar à vice-presidência da Multinacional Incorporating Financial, o detetive continuou em seu encalço, embora não fosse mais segurança particular dele.

— Então, faça como combinamos! Preciso desses documentos prontos ainda hoje. Confio em sua competência, Berrimore!

E desligou ligando a chave na ignição e saindo da garagem do hospital ao encontro de sua amiga Traci. Precisaria também da ajuda dela. Seus amigos e ele tinham muito o que organizar antes do inimigo ser procurado.

_"Meu filho, eu nunca vou deixar de está ao seu lado. Sempre vou protegê-lo e no que depender de mim, você vai ser feliz ao lado desse garoto." _— Comentou o detetive ainda olhando para o celular lembrando a conversa que tivera há instantes com Jensen.

Talvez fosse por isso que o loiro era tão diferente do pai biológico. Quem sabe ter crescido sob os cuidados de alguém que não pensava vinte e quatro horas por dia em dinheiro e que humanamente se importava com os outros tenha feito bem a ele e o incentivado a se tornar o homem carismático que era. Quem sabe seu modo de agir fosse fruto de suas experiências e aprendizagens em vidas passadas ou por que não as duas coisas? Não se pode dizer ao certo. A única certeza era que Jensen amava Jared e era amado da mesma forma pelo garoto. Ambos fariam qualquer coisa para ficarem juntos. E agora, com o confronto direto entre amigos e inimigos, ambos tinham aliados, mas Jared e Jensen estavam em vantagem. Eles tinham amigos leais.

**J2**

Antes mesmo das seis da noite Jensen retornou ao hospital geral para levar Jared e Kate para casa. O garoto ainda dormia e como ambos queriam cuidar dele, a loira convenceu Ackles a passar a noite em seu apartamento, pois sabia que quando o moreno acordasse ele o levaria consigo.

Quase uma hora após o retorno do hospital, o loiro recebeu o telefonema do detetive Berrimore. Precisavam conversar. O plano contra seu pai estava traçado.

— Kate, tome conta do Jay e quando ele acordar não conte sobre nada sobre o que aconteceu. — O loiro falou observando o rosto de Jared em seus braços. Ainda sentado à cama alisando-lhe os cabelos.

— Vamos mentir para ele? É assim que você pretende protegê-lo?

Ele nada respondeu. Kate tinha razão. Primeiro escondera de Jared seu medo de perdê-lo por conta do pesadelo que tivera em relação ao jovem, o que o motivou a agir estranho desde então. Depois, a ameaça de seu pai e sua proposta para uma escolha ilógica e agora ia esconder o que planejou ao lado de Traci e de Barrimore? Não! Não ia mais esconder nada, pois na tentativa de poupá-lo de um stress emocional outro pior o atingiu.

— Não Kate! Eu juro que não vamos mentir. Vou contar tudo para o Jay. Tudo mesmo! Apenas eu lhe peço que seja eu a fazer. Por favor! Entenda que ele está assim por causa do meu pai e de certa forma eu sou culpado.

— Jen! Isso não é verdade! Você e seu pai são duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Como pode pensar isso?

— Sinto muito, mas é culpa minha sim! Embora, não posso lhe explicar o porquê de pensar assim. Apenas quero que entenda: é melhor que eu mesmo resolva de uma vez com o meu pai o que ele tem contra o Jay e não você. Acredite!

— Mas eu não vou admitir... — Ele a encarou.

— Confio em você porque acredito no julgamento do Jay e se vocês são tão amigos é porque ele sabe que essa amizade vale apena. Eu imploro! Não tente nada contra o meu pai. Apenas, confie em mim!

— Tudo bem! Detesto a ideia de não fazer nada contra aquele velho! Mas, vou confiar em você. — Falou sem esconder sua raiva pelo homem.

— Obrigado, Kate!

E dizendo isso levantou calmamente encostando a cabeça de Jared no travesseiro, cobrindo-o com o edredom. O jovem estava vestido em um pijama macio e a janela do quarto estava aberta apenas o suficiente para ventilar o cômodo. Jared ainda estava em observação.

— Eu vou indo. Cuide dele! Sei que não preciso nem pedir.

— Pode deixar. Faça o que tem de ser feito, Jensen. — Respondeu a garota mais calma depois da conversa que tiveram no hospital.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e saiu fechando calmamente a porta do quarto.

Kate sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama aguardando o momento em que Jared acordasse.

**Mansão Ackles, onze e quarenta e cinco da noite...**

Ao chegar à mansão Ackles, Jensen acompanhado do detetive Barrimore, passou pelos seguranças sem problemas. Apesar da hora avançada, era a residência do seu pai.

— Droga! Quem será a essa hora?

Roger Ackles descia as escadas possesso. Ligara para os seguranças na murada de proteção, mas eles não atenderam restando-lhe apenas descer às grandes escadas que davam acesso ao térreo e atender à porta.

— JÁ ESTOU INDO! — Gritou diante da insistência da pessoa em tocar a campainha.

— Espero que seja impor... — Sua voz morreu ao avistar o filho.

— Boa noite, papai. Vim lhe fazer uma visita formal. Afinal, o senhor gosta de tratar de negócios. — Ironicamente jogou as palavras e entrou sem ser convidado. Trazia uma pasta azul consigo.

Roger o olhou desconfiado. Adorava tratar de negócios e movimentar os lucros de suas empresas. No entanto, tinha consigo uma filosofia de que não trabalhava depois das oito da noite. Para o homem, tão importante quanto o seu patrimônio era seu sono e ele nunca trocou nenhum dos dois nem mesmo por sua família.

— Filho, vejo que está voltando a ser quem era antes e fico feliz, acredite! Mas, não podemos esperar para amanhã? — Perguntou bocejando devido ao sono.

— Claro que não! Vamos tratar de negócios agora! — Jogou a pasta que trazia sobre a mesa de centro.

— O que é isso, Jensen?

— Isso, papai, são documentos que podem ser a ruina do clã Ackles.

**J2**

Jared observava o céu sentado sobre a base larga da janela de seu quarto. Quando acordou não encontrou o amado ao seu lado. Kate lhe garantiu que ele vinha e passaria a noite cuidando dele. Estava apenas terminando alguns relatórios para a empresa. Mentiu mesmo com o coração partido. Sabia que era melhor que Jensen esclarecesse as coisas. Ele saberia contornar a situação.

Enquanto aguardava aquele que tanto amava, o jovem observava a noite escura. Não havia estrelas e a tão rotineira brisa noturna escondera-se além do horizonte. Era como se a natureza se compadecesse de sua dor.

Sim! Dor, porque sua alma doía. As duras palavras de Roger ackles giravam em sua mente e pensava em como falaria isso para Jensen. Não jogaria o filho contra o pai, mas precisava falar. Fora ameaçado.

Pensava e se entristecia cada vez mais imaginando como as pessoas eram egoístas. Queria fazer Jensen feliz e ser feliz ao lado dele. Amava-o e não se envergonhava de ser tão sentimental. Por que aquele senhor não entendia isso?

— Está na hora de tomar o seu remédio. — A voz de Kate o trouxe de volta a realidade. Olhou-a.

— Tudo bem, Kate! — Recebeu o comprimido e o copo com água que ela trazia. Tomou-os.

— Você quer que eu prepare a sopa com pedaços de frango que você tanto gosta?

O jovem riu com a pergunta da garota. Era sempre assim. Quando ele não estava bem ela sempre tentava reanimá-lo com algo para comer. Achava que se não fosse uma pessoa fiel aos exercícios físicos, certamente estaria fora de forma ou acima do peso.

— Eu estou bem, minha amiga! Acredite em mim! E se eu não me engano você me alimentou duas vezes depois que acordei. Esqueceu?

A garota suspirou olhando-o preocupada.

— Não gosto de te ver assim. Preocupo-me, sabia?

— Eu sei e fico feliz por ter alguém como você, mas no momento só preciso ficar sozinho. Você me entende? — segurou as duas mãos dela entre as suas olhando-a com seu tão conhecido olhar de filhotinho.

— Entendo sim, mas quero que saiba que estou aqui para o que precisar. Tanto para você como para o Jensen.

Ambos sorriram cúmplices olhando-se fraternalmente. Eram uma família, eram irmãos e não havia lei nesse mundo que dissesse o contrário. Estava escrito além da compreensão dos homens.

Quando a garota retirou-se do quarto, Jared voltou a olhar através da janela de vidro. Esperaria por Jensen. Esperaria por ele não só aquela noite, mas o tempo que precisasse.

**J2**

— Jensen! Do que você está falando? Que brincadeira é essa?

— Não estou brincando, meu pai! O senhor não gosta de propor negócios com garotos indefesos? Bem, eu já não sou um garoto. Tão pouco indefeso.

O homem gargalhou com o que ouviu compreendendo o motivo da visita repentina do filho.

— Então é isso! Está com raiva porque procurei o seu garoto de programa? Sinto muito, filho! Não vou perder meu tempo e meu sono falando sobre ele.

Alcançou o telefone perto do abajur, próximo ao último degrau da escada discando o número dos seguranças. Novamente não foi atendido.

— E AGORA ESSA! ESSES INCOMPETENTES NÃO ATENDEM MAIS AO TELEFONE?

Gritou olhando irado para o filho que o sorria tranquilo.

— Posso saber qual é a graça, idiota?

— Ah, papai! Pensando em expulsar seu próprio filho? Não se dê ao trabalho. Isaias está na murada de proteção distraindo-os enquanto eu tenho livre acesso ao senhor. Temos muito que conversar, senhor Ackles!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Desculpem-me por não postar ontem, mas só hoje pude terminar o capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**fiquei muito rewies com a quantidade de rewies que recebi no capítulo passado. Espero que vocês continuem me fazendo feliz agraciando-me com novos rewies para o capítulo 29. *v***

**Infelizmente o próximo capítulo sairá somente segunda-feira, sete de novembro. Aguardo vocês, hein!**

**Para quem acompanha Almas acorrentadas, quarta-feira dessa semana vou postar o capítulo onze.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez a todos aqueles que comentam minhas fics, principalmente àqueles que comentam sempre. Vocês não são obrigados, mas se o fazem certamente valorizam os trabalhos dos escritores de fics.**

******Beijos e uma semana iluminada para todos.**

* * *

**Respondendo ao rewies -**

**Patrícia Rodrigues **- É Patty! Acho que o Jen não vai gostar quando souber que o que o pai fez com o Jared. Quanto ao Eric, alguma coisa ele está tramando. Vamos aguardar e vê no que dá, não é! Beijos, querida!

**Jack -** Menino! Que saudade de você! Por que tinha me abandonado? Espero voltar a te ver por aqui. Quanto a fic, obrigada pelo elogio e espero que goste dos capítulos seguintes. Beijos!

**Casammy -** Hello, dear casammy! Certainly that Jen will be a beast with his father when you know the evil that he did the cutest Jay. As for Eric what I can tell you is that he did not give the boy.  
Kisses, beautiful!


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30 – O inimigo recua

O rosto de Roger era a expressão da raiva personificada. Julgava um ultraje o que seu próprio filho estava fazendo. Afinal, estava apenas lutando pelo patrimônio da família e o que importava para ele era a continuação do clã Ackles, a quarta geração no qual Jensen formaria ao casar com uma mulher a sua altura. Pensava assim enquanto aproximava-se lentamente dele encarando seu olhar nem um pouco assustado.

— Então, Berrimore está ao seu lado nessa sua sandice?

Calmamente, Jensen respondeu:

— Não só o Barrimore, mas a Trace também.

Ao ouvir o nome da garota o homem arregalou os olhos. Considerava Trace parte da família. Conhecia o pai dela há anos sendo que ele era também um de seus clientes mais lucrativos e então saber que a garota estava apoiando esse romance sem futuro algum era algo que não admitia tanto quanto não admitia seu herdeiro ao lado de um farsante. Eram os julgamentos do homem. Sua mente e seus sentimentos eram um turbilhão de maldades.

— O quê? Trace enlouqueceu? Jensen, desde quando ela está envolvida nisso?

— Desde que eu conheci o Jared e por sinal ela foi uma das pessoas que mais me apoiaram para assumir o que eu sentia por ele. — Falou sorrindo.

O homem fechou os olhos trincando os dentes, completamente tomado pela raiva.

— Não acredito que estou cercado por inconsequentes! JENSEN ACKLES, EU EXIJO QUE VOCÊ TERMINE COM ESSE RAPAZ ESSA NOITE MESMO OU...

— OU O QUÊ?

Interrompeu os gritos do pai gritando também, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. Não era do seu feitio faltar com respeito ao seus pais.

— Desculpe-me por perder as estribeiras, meu pai.

— Como se você se importasse com isso.

Ao dizer as palavras o homem olhava fixamente para Jensen exalando toda gama de energia negativa contra aquele a quem chamava de filho, amaldiçoando internamente o momento em que ele conhecera o jovem, que ele julgava golpista. Porém, Roger estava errado. O loiro podia ter seu sangue, ser seu herdeiro e alguém a quem dedicava responsabilidades, mas estava longe de ser realmente seu filho. E o único culpado para isso era ele mesmo cuja prepotência se sobrepunha a felicidade da própria família.

Cansado, o loiro deu um longo suspiro deixando seus ombros largos caírem para frente inclinando o rosto para baixo e fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Era como se com esse gesto pudesse conter o que de ruim no momento acontecia em sua vida. Sim! Estava cansado. Cansado de tantas pessoas quererem atrapalhar a sua felicidade ao lado do homem que amava e como se não bastassem essas pessoas, o amor da sua vida estava doente. Temia que se não o perdesse para os inimigos, perdê-lo-ia para o mal irremediável; a morte.

— Não pretendo me deter mais nessa conversa nada esclarecedora com o senhor. Pelo jeito nunca vai aceitar o que o Jay e eu temos. — Falou ao recompor sua postura, embora sua voz fosse puro cansaço e tristeza. Seu pai sabia como mexer com sua alto-confiança.

— Não vai ficar com esse garoto, Jensen! Não importa o que diga...

— Eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão! — Ao afirmar a frase, continuou:

— Eu queria tanto que você aceitasse o que eu sinto pelo Jared! Queria tanto seu consentimento, sua benção, mas não se pode ter tudo o que se quer, não é mesmo, papai?

O mais velho gargalhou diante da confissão sincera de Jensen, lançando um olhar de escarnio ao termino da ação e falando com desdém:

— Esse garoto de programa não vai sair vitorioso dessa história. Caso você leve em frente essa sandice, vou cuidar pessoalmente para que a vida dele se torne um inferno.

— Ah! Não vai não, senhor Alan Roger Ackles, porque se o senhor o fizer o patrimônio da família sairá de suas mãos, sem falar do escândalo que abalará as estruturas do Clã Ackles. Diga-me, meu pai, será que estamos preparados para um escândalo?

Pela primeira vez o outro assumiu uma expressão de medo. Julgando ter o domínio da situação sobre o filho, esqueceu-se dos documentos que ele trazia na misteriosa pasta azul jogada sobre a mesa de centro.

— O quê? Do que você está falando? Você não seria capaz...

— Eu sou capaz!

Apesar do tom normal em sua voz, falou firme e decidido encarando o patriarca nos olhos.

— Antes, quando fui ameaçado em minha própria sala ao retornar ao trabalho, eu estava decidido a fingir que me afastava do Jay, combinaríamos um rompimento sobre suas vistas para que a encenação surtisse efeito e junto com Trace nós dois encontraríamos uma maneira de persuadi-lo a mudar de ideia. Mas, quando eu vi o cheque rasgado no apartamento do Jay... Não havia mais porque tentar convencê-lo então a história tomou outro rumo.

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso? — Roger perguntou preocupado.

— Nunca foi escondido o meu romance com o Jay, papai, apenas para a minha família eu reservei esse assunto para depois por que eu sei como o senhor e a mamãe são.

— Jensen, vá direto ao ponto!

— Tudo bem! Caso tente algum meio de me afastar do Jay eu venderei os quarenta e nove por cento da empresa ao qual eu consegui como resultado de muito trabalho. E saiba que tenho o comprador esperando pelo meu sim.

O patriarca o olhou boquiaberto e em seu rosto a expressão de pavor. No entanto, Jensen não se abateu e continuou:

— E se pensar em prejudicá-lo, reuni os documentos da sonegação fiscal feita o ano passado pela empresa matriz. Lembra, meu pai? O senhor para não diminuir os lucros exorbitantes de mais uma transação comercial bem sucedida com os chineses, fraudou o real valor dos lucros da Multinacional Incorporating Financial no ano de 2009. Apenas o senhor, o detetive Barrimore e eu cuidamos dos tramites legais. Mas, é claro: nós dois podemos jurar em tribunal que fomos forçados. Trace também seria nossa testemunha de defesa, a única pessoa que descobriu o esquema de corrupção e sobre suas ameaças a mim, seu próprio filho, e ao pobre detetive Barrimore. Eu já falei que ela seria a pessoa que o denunciaria?

— Meu Deus! Jensen! Você seria capaz? Seu próprio pai... — O loiro não o deixou terminar:

— Eu tenho ótimos lucros nas cinco contas que abri e poderia com isso contratar os melhores advogados para livrar a mim e Barrimore da acusação de cúmplices, já que fomos ameaçados e manipulados. E o senhor? Está disposto a ver sua tão amada matriz passar para as mãos de outra família? Disposto a dividir os lucros com terceiros? Ou quem sabe ainda, o escândalo da mídia ao saber que os Ackles são corruptos? Sem falar que possivelmente a empresa seja vendida para quitar o real valor dos impostos de 2009, que por sinal, seriam acrescidos juros. Acho que as filiais não durariam muito sem o apoio financeiro da nossa empresa matriz. Não acha?

Diante do que ouviu Roger buscou apoio para o corpo no sofá mais próximo ao sentar lentamente. Estava pálido e não conseguia falar nada tamanha sua aflição. Jensen percebeu e estava preocupado com o pai, mas não deixou transparecer. Conhecia-o. Caso recuasse seria "atacado" e Jay seria realmente o prejudicado dessa história.

Então, vendo o silêncio do pai e seu olhar fixo nos documentos sobre a mesa, o loiro desistiu de contra-atacar. Ansiava sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Sentia-se mal agindo semelhante a ele.

— Quero todos os documentos originais ou cópias do que descobriu contra o Eric sobre o falso esquema de corrupção ao qual ele me envolveu! Também quero os documentos fraldados pelo senhor. Aqueles que incriminam o Jay de fazer parte do esquema corrupto do senhor Jonhson ou qualquer outro que o incrimine.

Roger Ackles não emitia nenhuma palavra. Nem mesmo o olhava e isso preocupou Jensen, pois pelo seu semblante sabia que ele estava pensando em um meio para manter a vantagem de antes.

— Não se preocupe com os papéis na pasta. São apenas cópias, mas seria bom que o senhor os lê-se para entender que falo sério.

— Não pense que venceu Jensen. E se infelizmente eu tiver que me voltar contra meu próprio filho, eu o atacarei com força total. Você me conhece.

Havia algo de ruim e indecifrável no olhar do mais velho. Jensen percebeu quando ele o encarou ao ameaçá-lo. Preferiu ficar calado voltando-se para a porta da frente e sair. O frio da madrugada recém chegada arrepiou-lhe a pele em uma sensação térmica inebriante, diferente do frio que ainda percorria sua espinha devido a preocupação.

— Meu Deus! O que vai resultar dessa bola de neve? — Pensava, enquanto caminhava em direção à murada de proteção.

**J2**

O caminho de vota foi silencioso. Berrimore sabia que Jensen não estava bem e que o fato do namorado está debilitado fisicamente, unido ao problema recente com o seu pai, desestabilizaram o loiro e ele se encontrava em uma redoma de vidro. Rezava internamente pedindo a qualquer entidade divina que pudesse ajudar dando proteção e discernimento para aquele ao seu lado. O rapaz que aprendera a amar como filho.

Ackles o deixou em casa pedindo novamente que o detetive não fosse de carro ao encontro com seu pai na manhã seguinte, oferecendo-se para levar ele e Traci à empresa. Precisavam chegar juntos. Confirmariam assim para Roger que realmente estavam unidos para proteger Jared.

Quando foi deixado em frente ao condomínio em que morava, Isaias observou em silencio o carro do mais novo avançar em direção à outra rua. Sabia que ele passaria à noite ao lado de quem amava. Sabia que o garoto, Jared, precisava de toda a atenção de Jensen.

— _Vai dar tudo certo. Acredite!_

Em sua mente, o homem verbalizava as palavras como um mantra observando o carro do loiro sumir na escuridão da próxima rua.

**J2**

Jared estava em sua cama observando o céu. Era o que gostava de fazer quando a tristeza o envolvia. Aprendera com sua amada mãe. Às vezes os dois adormeciam juntos perdidos em suas contemplações sendo acordados pelo patriarca Padalecki. Esse era o momento que Jared mais gostava, pois observava como seus pais se encaravam com amor ao se perderem em seus olhares.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma mão macia lhe fazer um afaga na bochecha. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Sabia quem era. Ele tinha chegado.

— Em quem você estava pensando?

A pergunta veio sussurrada em seu ouvido. Sentiu quando o lado esquerdo da cama cedeu. Jensen sentara ao seu lado e sem perder tempo, refugiou-se em seu abraço acolhedor, esperando ele se acomodar ao encosto da cama e trazê-lo junto ao peito. Para então responder sua pergunta.

— Sabe, o meu pai e minha mãe se amavam tanto! Sempre que olho o céu escuro, lembro às vezes em que contemplava a noite ao lado dela. Nós sempre adormecíamos e meu pai nos levava para a cama.

Jensen sorriu apertando mais o jovem em seus braços.

— Eu me lembro disso quando conversamos próximos ao lago Green, Lembra? Dias após nos conhecermos. — Falou calmo demonstrando toda a paz que sentia por está ao lado de Jared.

— Como eu poderia me esquecer? Você foi me buscar. Você agiu como o meu pai fazia quando procurava a minha mãe.

Ackles tocou o queixo do mais novo e o fez lentamente olhá-lo nos olhos. Em seguida o beijou transmitindo todo o amor e toda a calma que sentia por saber que o seu Jay estava bem.

— Como você se sente? Kate me falou que você está bem. Sente-se mesmo bem? — A preocupação era visível em seu tom de voz.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Jen! Foi apenas um desmaio. Estou ótimo.

Respondeu sorrindo, olhando nos olhos do mais velho que apenas o abraçou mais afagando seus cabelos escuros.

— Jen, Kate me disse que você estava terminando alguns relatórios da empresa antes de vir cuidar de mim. Isso é verdade?

A dúvida era clara na voz do garoto, pois ele sabia que Ackles faria qualquer coisa para está ao seu lado. Então, quando sua amiga justificou com o trabalho a ausência do namorado, preferiu omitir que não acreditava. Jensen jamais o deixaria para segundo plano.

O mais velho ainda abraçado ao moreno decidiu que começaria a contar o que ele precisava saber aproveitando sua pergunta duvidosa.

— Apesar de tentar lhe omitir a verdade temporariamente, você sabe que eu não estava trabalhando, não sabe? — Sentiu-o balançar a cabeça mesmo retido em seu abraço.

— Jay, por favor, perdoe-me!

O pedido pegou o mais novo de surpresa. Soltou-se do abraço acolhedor que o envolvia e sentando sobre os calcanhares, olhou confuso para o outro.

— Por que? O que você fez, meu amor?

Encarando seu olhar, o loiro continuou:

— Lembra que eu estava estranho esses dias?

— Sim! Eu lembro. — Jared respondeu curioso.

— Eu tive um pesadelo com você, Jay! E nele eu te perdia e acho que para sempre.

Padalecki tentou falar, mas o homem ergueu a mão.

— Não amado! Preciso falar tudo o que omiti nesses três dias.

Jared permaneceu em silêncio. Deixaria para falar depois. Sentia que seu amado precisava "rasgar" o peito e libertar seja lá o que fosse que o estava fazendo mal.

— Além disso, ontem fui procurado e ameaçado pelo meu pai. Ele me deu um prazo para que eu te abandonasse e voltasse a ser o Jensen que eu era antes: vazio, capitalista e sem amor. — Diante do silêncio e do olhar indecifrável do garoto, Jensen continuou:

— E hoje, quando Kate voltou ao apartamento para cuidar de algumas coisas antes de retornar ao hospital, encontrou rasgados sobre a mesa de centro o cheque que meu pai lhe ofereceu. Sabe-se lá o que ele queria em troca. — Jared continuava em silêncio e isso fez o mais velho temer.

— Eu o amo! Tanto que nem sou capaz de imaginar como eu ficaria se te perdesse para o meu pai ou para a doença que você tem. Tenho medo, Jay! Medo de que eles sejam mais fortes do que eu e te alcancem primeiro. Medo de que eu chegue tarde demais "para te salvar. Mas, principalmente, medo do vazio que vou ficar se você me deixar! Eu não vou aguentar, Jay! Eu sei que não vou!

Finalmente as palavras fluíram e compreendeu que se tivesse conversado abertamente com quem amava, teria tido mais forças para lutar contra os inimigos e quem sabe essa bola de neve gerada por problemas vindo de terceiros, não teria atravessado o caminho dos dois? Porém, quem podia culpá-lo? Fez isso por amor e por esse mesmo amor, tentou trazer os problemas somente para si acreditando que assim cuidava de quem amava. O que Jensen não sabia era que quando o mal estava determinado a separar aqueles que realmente se amavam, o melhor seria que todas as partes unissem forças, pois não há mal algum capaz de vencer a força do verdadeiro amor.

Calmamente, o jovem se achegou ao amante sentando sobre o seu colo. Jensen o olhava curioso enquanto o ajudava a se acomodar. Então, quando ele circulou os braços em seu pescoço, mirou os seus olhos e ouviu com atenção o que lhe foi falado:

— Eu adoro esse cuidado que você tem por mim, mas quero que saiba que sou forte e posso ajudá-lo a segurar o peso dos problemas. Você pensou como eu ia me sentir quando descobrisse que você estava sofrendo esses dias?

O mais velho desviou o olhar visivelmente envergonhado e gentilmente, Jared ergueu uma de suas mãos e o tocando na bochecha voltou a atenção dele novamente para si.

— Meu amor! Eu não o estou recriminando! E você apesar de forte e protetor é o cara mais doce e sensível que já conheci. Jen! Você cuida tão bem de mim, me dá tanto amor que se eu precisasse partir nesse momento eu não teria nenhum assunto inacabado e minha alma descansaria em paz esperando pelo momento de você se juntar a mim na eternidade.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras os olhos de Jensen umedeceram e um desespero incontido se apossou do seu peito até o momento em que o jovem lhe selou os lábios e continuou:

— Calma, amor! Eu disse se eu precisasse, mas não é o que vai acontecer e sabe por quê? Porque você me ensinou a lutar contra as dores sem medo de ser derrotado. Você me ensinou a acreditar na vitória por mais que ela pareça impossível, mas principalmente você me ensinou que existe um amor como o que eu buscava e que pode ser vivido com toda plenitude. E esse mesmo amor eu encontrei em você, Jen. EU TE AMO!

As palavras foram ditas firmes, fortes e sem vacilo e logo após, ainda com os braços enlaçados ao pescoço do mais velho e sentado em seu colo, Jared o beijou selando assim o compromisso de que estava ali, ao lado dele, para receber todo o amor que sabia que aquele homem lhe devotava, mas para amá-lo também, porque Jensen merecia e não havia palavras suficientes para o jovem demonstrar isso.

— Fica_ comigo, Jay! _— Sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos após soltarem-se do beijo.

— _Para sempre, sempre_! — Foi a resposta do jovem, olhando-o igualmente com o mesmo amor.

— Ja-Jay... O... O que está... fazendo? — Gaguejou ao sentir o movimento do corpo de Jared sob os seus quadris.

— Jay!... Por... Por favor...Você precisa... Precisa descansar... Precisa...

— Jen! Eu só preciso de você!

Beijaram-se completamente consumidos pelo desejo que aquele insano amor acendia quando seus corpos ficavam próximos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

** Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso em responder aos rewies. Amanhã ou mesmo hoje prometo responder aos rewies dos capítulos anteriores, ok?**  
** Também quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso na postagem de Sweet.**

** Espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem. Sabem como os rewies dão ânimo a qualquer escritor, não é?**

** O capítulo 31 de Sweet august sairá próxima segunda-feira.**

** O capítulo 11 de Almas acorrentadas nessa quarta-feira.**

** E para quem não sabe, postei uma nova Wincest intitulada "Máscaras do Ciúme". é uma fic com três capítulos, no qual o segundo sairá quinta-feira. Espero que gostem e também comentem.**

** Beijos a todos e um excelente início de semana.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

******Patrícia Rodrigues - **Obrigada pelo teu elogio, querida! É bom ver algo que você escreve com carinho, valorizado por pessoas sensíveis como você. E quanto ao amor do Jen pelo Jay, não podia ser diferente, concordas? Afinal é amor verdadeiro. Segunda-feria que vem saciarei mais de tua curiosidade. [Amiga, por que não respondes mais as minhas MPs?] Beijos!

**Reo -** Você abandonou a leitura no capítulo 14? Por quê? E olha só. Nem sabia que você era uma de minhas leitoras. Por que você não continua mandando rewies já que mandou no capítulo passado? Fique à vontade, mas saiba que os rewies são muito valiosos para os escritores de fics. Beijos e obrigada!

**Casammy -** Dear Casammy! Yes! Jay is a fragile and vulnerable kid, but despite this, he feels sure that by Jen and what its side. The scoundrel Eric's busy on something else and then he will give the air of grace. And it is beautiful to see to the care of Jen with Jay Sweet, is not it?  
Hope you're not disappointed with the course of history.  
Kisses, beautiful!


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31 — Um momento para o amor

O beijo era intenso. Enlaçado ao pescoço de Jensen, Jared o beijava transmitindo o calor dos seus sentimentos enquanto ainda sentado em seu colo, rebolava lentamente incitando ainda mais o membro já desperto do mais velho.

— Amor! Acho melhor... Você... Ah!...

Estava completamente rendido a vontade do mais novo.

— _Não quero descansar, Jen! Não agora!_

Sussurrou ao diminuir o ritmo do beijo. Mantendo constante a pressão sobre o mais velho. Indo e vindo sobre o seu colo em movimentos cada vez mais cadenciados.

— Mas, Jay! Você...

— _Shhh! — A__penas me ame!_

Enquanto suas mãos deslizaram do pescoço e adentraram por baixo da camisa que Jensen usava, sussurrou as palavras levando o pouco de autocontrole do homem sob si. Ackles o segurou firme pela cintura aprofundando o beijo. Jared continuava com sua dança sensual, mas dessa vez o outro correspondia com a mesma sensualidade.

— _Ah! Jen!_

— _Você me quer, Jay? Você vai me ter!_

Suas mãos deslizaram habilmente pelo peito do moreno desabotoando um a um os botões do pijama enquanto seus lábios deslizavam pelo pescoço dele.

— _Eu te amo, Jen!_

— _Geme pra mim, Jay!_

Seu braço direito ocupou-se em voltar a abraçar o moreno enquanto o esquerdo deslizava o tecido da roupa por um de seus ombros expondo a pele macia, beijando-a levemente, arrepiando-o com o leve carinho.

— _Por favor! Não me tortura!_

Encontrou o que provocou. Fora totalmente rendido elo mais velho. Jared jogava a cabeça para trás e sussurrava desesperado. Jensen sempre "brincava com seu corpo" antes de amá-lo, de possuí-lo, de marcar novamente o seu território.

— _Acha que isso é tortura? A__inda não viu nada!_

Falou no ouvido do amante ao terminar de desabotoar seu pijama. Deslizou os beijos pelo outro ombro deliciando-se com os gemidos roucos e sensuais que escapavam dos lábios dele.

— _Jen!_

— _Ah! Meu amor! Não se deve provocar um homem apaixonado._

Respondeu diante do sussurro agoniado que ouviu girando-o habilmente em direção à cabeceira da cama, deitando-o em seguida. O movimento pegou Jared de surpresa. Jensen simplesmente sorriu o olhando nos olhos.

— _Eu te amo! _

Declarou-se transmitindo a velha e conhecida segurança sempre devotada ao garoto que mudou suas perspectivas de vida e o ensinou que amar é um dom e que não deve ser desperdiçado.

Acomodou-se ao corpo maior, beijando-o ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos alcançaram as mãos dele arrastando-as sutilmente pela cama, tirando-lhe pelos pulsos a camisa do pijama. Cessou o beijo. Entrelaçou suas mãos às dele. Olhou-o nos olhos e perguntou calmamente:

— _Você confia em mim?_

O jovem sorriu antes de responder:

— _Sempre!_

Dizem que as ações mostram do que um homem é capaz. Dizem que uma simples palavra pode destruir ou refazer alguém. Ao ouvir a resposta além de sua pergunta, Jensen segurou as mãos do jovem encaixando-as nas laterais de ferro da cama. Pegou a camisa que ele vestia e em questão de segundos lhe atou os dois pulsos no metal circular da cabeceira usando as longas mangas do tecido como cordas. Jared tinha mobilidade para trazer seus braços próximos a cabeça, mas fora imobilizado pelo outro.

— _Eu te amo!_

Olhando-o nos olhos, declarou-se mais uma vez antes de beijá-lo, apenas um leve selinho, pois seus lábios encontraram outro destino. Destino esse que instigaria o moreno até ouvi-lo gritar de prazer.

Seus beijos desceram pelo queixo encontrando o pescoço até chegar ao peito do mais novo. Lambeu e sugou seus mamilos, mas não se prendeu a eles. Continuou trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo abdômen seguindo próximo ao seu baixo ventre. Jared inclinou a cabeça. Olhava-o.

— Sabe, Jay! Quando eu saia com as garotas que eu escolhia para o meu prazer sempre gostava que fizessem isso em mim. — Apontou para o membro rígido do jovem sob o tecido da calça.

— Por que está me dizendo isso agora! — A pergunta soou com uma pontada de raiva. Jensen simplesmente sorriu se deliciando com o ciúmes dele.

— Jay... Jay... Jay... Estou te dizendo isso porque o que elas fizeram não significou nada comparado ao que farei com você.

Depois de desabotoar as calças dele, o loiro as desceu junto com a boxer à altura dos joelhos, não dando tempo para Jared se acomodar. Segurou-lhe o membro pela base e o engoliu o quanto podia, pois assim como ele o moreno também era bem dotado.

— JEN!

Gritou em um misto de surpresa e prazer. Ackles não lhe deu ouvidos. Seus lábios iam e vinham enquanto uma das mãos continuava segurando o membro, fazendo uma leve pressão, ajudando nos movimentos rítmicos daquele ato prazeroso e obsceno.

— Ah!

Jared alternava entre gritos e gemidos de acordo com a intensidade em que Jensen o estimulava; ora, lento, ora rápido, embora sempre mantendo constância, nunca parando para si mesmo ou o outro tomar fôlego.

— Por favor! AMOR!

Era o céu! Saber que o garoto que tanto amava, seu companheiro, sua vida, estava perdido no prazer lhe proporcionado... Era mágico, indescritível e se pudesse prolongaria o momento muito mais do que dez, vinte minutos. Prolongá-lo-ia além da posteridade.

— Ah!

— Você ainda está com ciúmes, amor!

Falou sacana quando ergueu o corpo e aproximou os lábios do ouvido esquerdo do nomorado.

— Eu... Eu não estava... Não...

— Resposta errada, Jay!

Voltou ao estímulo com seus lábios, apertou a pressão com sua mão e dessa vez o imobilizou pelo quadril com o braço livre. Jared gritava, gemia e se contorcia incapaz de libertasse, fora habilidosamente atado à cama.

— Então, amor! Ainda com ciúmes?

— Não! Por favor! Não mais!

Mesmo ouvindo a resposta Jensen continuou com os mesmos movimentos torturantes, alucinados, rítmicos. Ele mesmo perdera-se nas reações do seu corpo. Os gritos do amado eram para si um caminho à perdição, à perda da sanidade ao apogeu do prazer. Então, quando sentiu o leve gosto do líquido perolado e grosso, sabia que ele estava próximo. Cessou o movimento com os lábios. Deitou ao lado dele e pôs-se a observá-lo.

Jared fechava os olhos com força e gemia descontrolado. Tinha os cabelos pregados à testa, encharcados pelo suor. Quando o prazer máximo se apossou do seu corpo, gritou o nome daquele que amava, deixando-se levar pelo cansaço.

Os gritos cessaram. Os olhos mantiveram-se fechados, mas sem a pressão torturante. As gotas de suor escorriam pelo corpo. Há tempos não era estimulado pelo sexo oral, sem falar que ninguém nunca fez como Jensen.

— Jay! Amor, você está bem?

Jared respirava rápido, cansado buscando fôlego antes de abrir os olhos.

— Jay, por favor! Fala alguma coisa!

Era engraçada a preocupação estampada no rosto de Jensen.

— Eu te amo tanto, Jen!

Ackles nada respondeu. Retirou-lhe completamente as calças e a boxer junto deitando novamente sobre o corpo maior pondo-se entre as pernas dele. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos enquanto suas mãos o desamarravam. Ajudou-o a baixar os braços ao término da ação encostando os lábios próximos ao seu ouvido esquerdo. O jovem ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

— _Jay, posso te contar um segredo?__—_Sussurrou a pergunta.

Jared afirmou balançando a cabeça.

— _Ainda não acabou._

Beijou-o novamente. Era um vício do qual desejava se perder. Os lábios do amado sempre o instigava chamando-o ao deleite e quando estava dentro de Jared era como se habitasse temporariamente o paraíso, seguindo sem rumo ao infinito, a caminhos além.

Beijava-o e juntos movimentavam seus corpos. Jensen sentiu quando os braços dele lhe abraçaram, arrepiando-se com as unhas das mãos que roçavam levemente em sua pele quente. O corpo sob o seu cedia a suas investidas acordando novamente seu membro, acordando o fogo que o consumia quando o mais novo o provocava assim.

Deslizou um de seus dedos em direção à entrada dele. Não havia tempo para lubrificação. Os corpos pediam mais contato, as bocas não paravam o beijo.

— Ah!

O moreno protestou sentindo um pouco de dor.

— Desculpe-me. Vai melhorar.

Sim! Jared sabia que ia melhorar. Sempre melhorava. Jensen podia ser fogoso e ardente, mas quando o assunto era amá-lo, o carinho e o cuidado se sobrepunham ao desejo. Desejo esse que no momento o atiçava. O dedo intruso entrava e saia habilmente da entrada e não demorou muito. Logo outro dedo se uniu ao primeiro e os dois em comum acordo movimentavam-se com o mesmo empenho, a mesma precisão até o terceiro dedo se juntar a eles e Jared gemer com o misto de dor e prazer.

— Ah! Jen!

— Calma, amado!

E assim se seguiu. E quando o mais velho percebeu que o jovem estava pronto, cessou com os movimentos em sua entrada. Ergueu o braço pegando próximo a cabeceira da cama um travesseiro macio e volumoso acomodando-o sob o quadril do namorado, deixando a entrada dele mais exposta. Depois, entreabriu-lhe um pouco mais as pernas, mas deixando um pequeno espaço para o encaixe de seu corpo quando o penetrasse.

Despiu-se em uma velocidade vertiginosa, queria mais contato, ansiava libertar seu corpo do tecido que lhe prendia o corpo, principalmente seu membro completamente rígido que clamava por alívio.

Pegou a camisinha e enquanto a vestia em seu membro, Jared abriu os olhos e o brilho que continha neles era algo além do desejo e a luxúria. Era amor!

Então seus olhos se encontraram. Jensen tocou o rosto dele e lhe selou os lábios. Depois, acomodou firmemente suas pernas e o quadril na cama, pondo os braços um de cada lado do corpo do outro próximo ao tórax. Nele ângulo iniciou lentamente a penetração se deliciando com os gemidos roucos e cada vez mais altos do moreno. Penetrou-o profundamente.

Olhavam-se e apesar das sensações, Jared se esforçava para se manter de olhos abertos conectando o seu olhar ao do amado, pois Jensen lhe passava com aquela simples troca de olhar tudo o que sentia. Deixara as palavras de lado. Contemplá-lo falava por si só o que lhe vinha ao coração.

Iniciou os movimentos. O moreno esticou os dois braços, mantendo-os firme ao ombro do outro enquanto ele ia e vinha. No início lento, depois mais forte, mais intenso e mais rápido.

Jared gritava e muito. Era impossível para ele dizer qual vez que sentira mais prazer ao se entregar àquele homem. Ele sempre mudava um detalhe, acrescentava algo, mexia com suas perspectivas quanto a sentir prazer. Nossa! Como esse homem o enlouquecia! Pensava, enquanto tentava se manter de olhos abertos, encarando-o. Jensen o olhava fixamente, totalmente anestesiado com o momento, mas estava difícil, muito difícil observá-lo o tempo todo!

Sua boca emitia gritos, gemidos e pedidos por mais enquanto seus olhos, teimosos, não conseguiam fixar por muito tempo a figura que o possuía ferozmente porque perdiam facilmente o foco.

Sentiu os braços cansarem. Queria continuar mantendo a pressão nos ombros dele, mas as forças esvaiam gradativamente tamanho o cansado que sentia. Então, pousou-os sobre a cama agarrando com força os lençóis causando um emaranhado de tecido a cada puxada motivada pelas estocadas fortes e precisas que recebia.

— JEN!

— Eu te disse amor! Não se deve provocar um homem apaixonado.

Ao ouvir as palavras Jared gozou acompanhado de um outro grito agoniado, apertando firmemente os olhos fechados sentindo o líquido escorrer pelo seu abdômen sujando também os lençóis sobre a cama.

De repente, os movimentos do outro cessaram. Sem entender o que aconteceu e com alguma dificuldade, Jared abriu os olhos. Jensen continuava olhando-o com a mesma fascinação e devoção refletidas em suas íris verde-esmeralda.

Ele retirou-se de seu interior e o segurou pelos ombros, erguendo-o até que suas bocas estivessem próximas, mantendo o olhar penetrante.

— Fica de quatro para mim, Jay!

As palavras foram precisas, diretas, arrebatadoras. Jared estancou diante daquele pedido, mas o loiro apenas sorriu e o segurando pela cintura ajudou-o a se virar porque ele estava desconcertado demais para reagir por si só, embora a ideia lhe parecesse totalmente excitante.

De costas para o mais velho, inclinou o corpo apoiando-se nos braços e nas pernas, expondo-se completamente ao namorado, submisso, à mercê de sua vontade, de seu querer, afinal, ele também queria. Queria tudo que viesse de Jensen. Sabia que ele só lhe proporcionaria o melhor. Ele o amava.

— Ah!

Gemeu! Não escondeu a satisfação quando fora penetrado de uma só vez, quando duas mãos fortes e másculas o seguraram firmemente pela cintura o mantendo imóvel sobre a cama sem chance para se movimentar, mas principalmente, quando o homem que fazia isso, empinou-lhe ainda mais as nádegas iniciando os movimentos com estocadas fortes.

— Jen! Jen! Ah!

— Geme amor! Geme mais porque eu te amo tanto, tanto...

Sim! Amava-o mesmo. Faria qualquer coisa por ele e para ele devotaria sempre sua vida, pois ela resumia todo o significado do que podia ofertar ao seu amado. Jared era como uma linda rosa em um dia quente de sol que se adubada e regada periodicamente, os raios fortes ou qualquer outro fenômeno natural não a atingiriam. Então, se o amasse e o protegesse dia após dia, nenhuma das tribulações presentes ou futuras causariam algum mal.

Isso também se aplicava ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

— AH! AH!

— Isso, meu Jay! Grita! Grita mais!

Começou leves beijos na espinha dorsal dele subindo e descendo os lábios, ainda mantendo a precisão das estocadas.

— Ah! Jay! Ah!

Aproximava-se o momento do gozo. Jensen empenhava-se ao máximo no ato, atento aos gritos do amado, perdido na sensação causada em seu membro por possuir daquela forma aquele corpo, apertado, quente e macio. Estava em estado de alfa.

Inclinou sobre o corpo dele o enlaçando pela cintura, fazendo com que seu membro o penetrasse mais fundo.

— AH!

Jared gritava motivado pela nova posição do namorado sobre seu corpo.

— Jay! Jay! Jay!

Gozou. Forte, arrebatador, intenso. Assim como o relacionamento que existiam entre os dois, assim como o amor que se expandia em seus sentimentos. Chegou ao ápice ao lado do amado. Não tinha como Jared não gozar pela segunda vez diante da "tortura lhe imposta."

Caíram exaustos; Jared sobre a cama e Jensen sobre o corpo dele. Estavam suados, ofegantes, mas muito, muito felizes.

**xxx**

— Roger? O que aconteceu? Por que ainda está acordado a essa hora?

O homem que observava a noite pela grande janela de vidro da sala olhou para a esposa ainda com os resquícios da raiva pelo acontecido há quase duas horas.

— Seu filho, Donna! Seu filhinho querido está disposto a trocar o patrimônio da família por um garoto de programa.

— O Jensen? O que você está dizendo? Você não disse que esse garoto era apenas curtição? Um passatempo?

O homem a olhou debochado e sorriu sem humor.

— Talvez se ele tivesse tido mais a presença materna não estaria agindo hoje em dia como um perfeito idiota. Afinal, seu filho sempre teve disposição para acreditar nas pessoas erradas.

— Por isso que ele passou anos acreditando em você, Roger Ackles!

O homem esbugalhou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta que não esperava. Saiu do lugar de onde estava e se aproximando da esposa, perguntou friamente:

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

No entanto, Donna não se intimidou:

— Em primeiro lugar, ele é nosso filho! Nosso! E porque você acha que ele errou não venha jogar a responsabilidade para mim. E em segundo lugar, suponho que você esteja se referindo ao garoto com quem o Jensen vem saindo. Já te passou pela cabeça a possibilidade deles realmente se amarem e o jovem não ser um golpista?

— Você perdeu o juízo, mulher! Ele é um homem! Você por acaso que o Jensen vire gay? — Falou exasperado.

— Roger, só quero que o nosso filho seja feliz.

O homem riu com gosto da resposta da esposa, pois para ele felicidade era sinônimo de riqueza, de sucesso. Depois, falou ainda mais irritado:

— Isso não vai acontecer, está me ouvindo? O nosso filho não vai virar gay. Acaso se essa é sua percepção de felicidade, esqueça! Farei de tudo para desvinculá-lo desse aproveitador. Tudo!

— Roger, sinceramente, espero que o nosso filho seja mais forte do que eu.

Ao dizer as palavras a senhora Ackles afastou-se do marido indo em direção às escadas. Ele a interceptou antes que ela pisasse o primeiro degrau, pondo-se de frente.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? A que se refere?

De repente o semblante confiante e altivo da bela senhora, deu lugar a um olhar triste e fisionomia apática.

— Saiba Roger que se eu pudesse voltaria no tempo e jamais me casaria com você. Eu nunca fui feliz ao seu lado e sei que nunca serei.

Então o deixou sozinho com seus pensamentos embaralhados devido a revelação que não esperava enquanto ela subia novamente para o quarto provavelmente pensando em como ajudar seu filho.

Dona permaneceu calada desde que soube o que o marido descobriu sobre Jensen, mas agora era hora de agir e se poria a favor de Jensen. Acreditava em seu pressentimento de mãe que lhe afirmava que aquele rapaz faria seu Jen feliz.

— Dona, volte aqui! Explique-me direito essa história.

A mulher não lhe deu atenção.

— Dona Ross Ackles!

Silêncio.

Restou a Roger apenas observá-la subir rapidamente os degraus da escada. Não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia naquele momento.

**J2**

Jared ressonava baixo. Dormia tranquilo sobre o peito de Jensen, completamente entregue ao cansaço.

O mais velho apenas o abraçava e sorria lembrando-se da maneira apaixonada, romântica e selvagem que o possuíra na mesma cama que agora compartilhavam o descanso.

Quando ambos caíram exaustos pelo amor consumado, não demorou muito para o moreno adormecer ainda tendo Jensen em seu interior. O loiro o envolveu nos braços e o levou ao banheiro, lavando-os na banheira redonda no centro do banheiro. Depois, vestiu-lhe novamente o pijama e em si apenas sua cueca boxer e a sua camisa em malha. Depois o trouxe sobre seu corpo cobrindo ambos com o edredom macio.

— _Ah, Jay! Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor! Sei que vai._

E sabia. Acreditava nesse amor que o fez mudar as perspectivas de vida, suas crenças, suas ambições. Agora entendia que juntos podiam tudo, juntos eram mais fortes, eram o encaixe perfeito.

Continuava a sussurrar-lhe palavras doces mesmo o mais jovem estando adormecido até que ele mesmo se rendeu ao cansaço, entregando-se ao mundo dos sonhos, das possiblidades, porque quando estava ao lado daquele garoto a felicidade plena era possível.

* * *

Boa noite!

Espero que me perdoem pela demora na resposta dos rewies. Espero que não deixem de comentar esse novo capítulo por isso. Amanhã prometo que suas rewies do capítulo 30 estarão devidamente respondidas. Aguardo as do capítulo 31, ok?

Amanhã postarei o capítulo 11 de Almas acorrentadas e o penúltimo capítulo da fic Máscaras do ciúme. Aguardo vocês amanhã.  
Uma excelente noite de segunda e um excelente feriado.

Beijos carinhosos.

* * *

**Patrícia Rodrigues, Reo, Casammy e Jade. Obrigada pelos rewies carinhosos de vocês. Suas palavras me icentivam a escrever sempre melhor.E, desculpe-me por não responder dessa vez ao rewie como se deve é a correria das ocupações, mesmo assim, espero vocês no próximo capítulo.**

**Aos meus leiores logados, obrigada também. Vocês igualmente me dão força e amanhã responderei aos rewies de vocês. Aguardo-os também nesse capítulo.**

**Beijos!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32 — Confiança estabelecida.

Terça-feira, seis e cinco da manhã. Apesar de cedo o sol brilhava intensamente colorindo casas e condomínios com sua luz dourada, aquecendo o fogo de vidas que pulsavam à própria sorte, tecendo em fios imaginários o prelúdio de um novo alvorecer.

Muitas pessoas ainda dormiam enquanto outras se entregavam aos velhos hábitos matinais de sua rotina constante. Não era o caso de Jensen.

Há quase quinze minutos, o loiro acordara e após catar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, vestiu-as enquanto observava o jovem adormecido sobre a cama enquanto lembranças remetiam à noite passada, pois amara-o da mesma forma apaixonada e entregue de sempre, mas foi sua pegada selvagem fez o diferencial dessa vez.

Sentia seu membro ganhar vida ao imaginar quando o amarrou à cama fazendo-o delirar com o sexo oral, quando possuiu seu corpo momentos depois e quando o teve a sua total mercê ao pô-lo de quatro e o estocar furiosa e possessivamente. Era como se ainda pudesse ouvir os gritos e gemidos dele. Aproximou-se da cama já vestido. Ah, como queria amá-lo novamente!

— _Eu amo você!_

Ao sentar-se sobre a cama, encostou os lábios no ouvido do amado sussurrando palavras apaixonadas, porém sem tocá-lo. Deixaria-o dormir mais. Jared precisava está bem disposto para o almoço logo mais. Apresentá-lo-ia aos seus amigos. Eles sempre estiveram ao seu lado nos bons e maus momentos. Era mais do que justo.

— _Meu menino, lindo! Meu amor! _

Continuava os sussurros, mas não resistindo, roçou levemente os lábios no pescoço e o rosto adormecido dele que em resposta, remexeu-se na cama dando indícios de que acordaria.

— _Shhh! Durma, amor! Dur__ma!_

Ninava-o circulando lentamente uma de suas mãos entre os cabelos fartos. Depois, levantando sorrateiramente, olhou mais uma vez para o garoto e saiu do quarto fechando devagar a porta atrás de si.

Kate estava no corredor, em pé e em frente à porta do quarto de Jared. A garota corou quando viu o mais velho.

— Bom dia, Kate! Algum problema?

A loira sorriu sem graça. Como dizer que o motivo de está assim foi porque ouvira os barulhos que ele e Jared fizeram enquanto se amavam? Como falar que isso a constrangeu e ao mesmo tempo a deixou mais feliz por saber o quão bem aquele homem fazia ao seu melhor amigo e irmão?

— Na-Nada! Tudo... Tudo bem.

Gaguejou deixando nítido o seu constrangimento. Jensen entendeu do que se tratava a falta de tato dela. Aproximou-se e se inclinando, segurou-a pelos ombros e lhe falou ao ouvido de forma compassada:

— Você não faz ideia do quão Jay é maravilhoso na cama! Nunca tive alguém como ele, sabia? E olha que minha lista de experiências sexuais é bem extensa.

Ao se afastar, Ackles a observou boquiaberta e ainda mais corada do que antes.

— Seu safado! Componha-se! — Ela tentou esconder o constrangimento. Sem sucesso.

— Safado? Por quê? Nunca tive alguém como o Jay, Kate! É verdade! E lhe digo mais: na cama ele perde toda a timidez e a doçura. — Essa última parte lhe foi falada novamente ao ouvido.

— Tarado!

A garota fastou-se do mais velho e rumou para a cozinha ignorando as gargalhadas dele.

— Ei! Eu estou brincando! Quer dizer, tudo o que falei é verdade, mas o fato de te dizer foi porque tive certeza que você escutou nosso barulho noite passada. Não precisa se chatear. Você sabe que eu o amo e que ele não é uma das diversões que tive no passado. Ele é para sempre.

Falou sério enquanto sentava na bancada da cozinha observando a garota por café em duas xícaras. Temeu que a brincadeira a fizesse desacreditar dos seus reais sentimentos pelo moreno.

— Não precisa ficar preocupado. Entendo que foi uma brincadeira, mas não nego que fiquei constrangida. — Disse enquanto lhe entregava uma xícara com o líquido escuro e quente.

— Kate, minhas sinceras desculpas por ontem à noite, mas você sabe como nos amamos. Não conseguimos nos segurar.

A garota após tomar um gole do seu café, olhou sorridente para ele e falou na intenção de tranquilizá-lo.

— Vocês se amam e a minha casa é também a casa do Jay. Não precisa se desculpar. Eu só lhe peço que não brinque com os sentimentos dele. Nunca! Ele já sofreu tanto!

O homem depositou a xícara sobre o balcão olhando-a com um sorriso sincero antes de falar:

— Eu juro, Katherine! Tudo o que eu mais quero é fazê-lo feliz e vou lutar contra tudo e todos que se opuserem ao nosso amor. Acredite em mim!

— Eu acredito em você, Jen! Verdade! Mas...

— Mas... — O loiro repetiu indicando com o olhar que a jovem continuasse.

— Mas tem o seu pai e ele não gosta nem um pouco do Jay, não o aceita e sei que fará tudo para separá-los. Eu não vou permitir novamente que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa magoe-o novamente, Jensen! Nunca mais!

Ackles não se irritou diante das palavras da garota. Sabia que ela era sincera e apenas queria o bem estar daquele a quem amava. Jared tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. Quando elas o conheciam profundamente, o desejo de cuidá-lo e protegê-lo tornava-se algo inato.

— Deixe que do meu pai eu cuido eu. Eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém. Lembre-se que me prometeu ficar fora disso. Lembre-se! O senhor Roger Ackles pode ser muito mal quando faz um inimigo. Não quero que você ou a Traci se prejudiquem por causa dele. — Havia angústia em sua voz ao pronunciar as palavras.

— Não vou quebrar a minha promessa, Jensen. Lute pelo Jay! Eu confio em você.

Ackles circulou a bancada e a abraçou dando-lhe novamente um beijo na testa. Era a segunda vez que a beijava assim, gesto esse que antes devotava somente a Traci.

— Você vai mesmo ficar e cuidar do Jay? Não quero deixá-lo sozinho.

— Não se preocupe! Tirei licença essa semana para acompanhar o antes e o depois da cirurgia dele. Depois tirarei uma licença maior para o período pós-operatório. Caso não gostem da ideia, paciência! O Jay é prioridade.

Sorriu abertamente diante da resposta da garota. Sentia-se aliviado. Deixaria aquele que amava em mãos confiáveis.

— Preciso ir. Vou passar em casa e me aprontar para o confronto contra o meu pai.

— Você acha que finalmente ele vai deixar vocês dois em paz? — Perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

— Vai ter que deixar e é melhor ele se convencer disso o mais rápido possível ou vai perder o filho.

— Boa sorte, Jensen! — Ela o acompanhou a porta.

— E Kate... Antes de ir para a empresa vou passar em dois lugares especiais. Mandarei algumas lembrancinhas para o Jay. Você se importa de recebê-las e entregar quando ele acordar?

— Claro que não! — Respondeu feliz pensando em como era bom que aquele a quem amava como irmão tinha alguém que o amasse com tanta devoção.

— Ao meio dia em ponto eu estarei aqui junto com o pessoal. Capriche no almoço!

Despediram-se. Depois de fechar a porta, ainda sorrindo, a loira caminhou devagar até o quarto em que Jared dormia. Sentou na cama e pôs-se a observá-lo.

— Eu quero te ver sempre feliz, sabia?

Uma de suas mãos alcançou a franja desalinhada. Ela a alisava tendo cuidado para não acordá-lo.

— Quero te ver sempre feliz e com esse semblante radiante. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero a sua felicidade, menino!

Jared continuava em seu sono profundo. Os toques da amiga em seus cabelos eram leves. Não intencionava acordá-lo.

— Descanse, meu doce Jay! Descanse! Você merece esse cansaço pela noite maravilhosa que teve.

E dizendo isso lhe beijou a testa saindo do quarto e o deixando entregue ao mundo dos sonhos, porque nele não havia pessoas querendo afastá-lo do amor que a vida tão milagrosamente o presenteara.

**xxx**

Quando chegou em seu apartamento, Jensen tomou um bom banho e vestiu seu melhor terno tendo o cuidado de caprichar no visual do cabelo e de borrifadas generosas, mas nada afetadas, de sua melhor colônia. Era um dia especial. A noite passada fora especial.

Primeiro ganhara mais um aliado contra aqueles que querem separá-lo do amor de sua vida. Isaias sempre fora mais que um empregado para si, mas desde que pediu a sua ajuda contra Eric, o homem demonstrara tamanha competência e interesse pela causa e se não o conhecesse diria que ele tinha outros interesses por baixo de tanta fidelidade.

Depois, devido às circunstâncias, foi obrigado a contar toda a verdade para Jared expondo os problemas com o pai, seus próprios medos e inseguranças diante dos problemas que enfrentavam e a doença que acometia o garoto. Nunca esperou tanto conforto vindo do mais novo. Acostumou-se tanto a protegê-lo, mimá-lo e amá-lo nesse quase um mês em que estão juntos que esqueceu que também podia e merecia receber isso. E, como sempre, seu Jay o surpreendeu demonstrando toda a segurança e conforto que ele precisava naquele momento. Como amava esse garoto!

Agora! Olhando-se no espelho depois de está devidamente arrumado para o que enfrentaria, pensava em como a vida o presenteara com tesouros preciosos e Jared era o centro desse tesouro. Ele lhe mostrara a força do verdadeiro amor e como ele pode transformar um homem um ser cada vez melhor.

— _Eu te amo, Jay!_

Sussurrou as palavras encerrando os seus pensamentos. Ainda tinha algum tempo antes da hora marcada com o seu pai e o aproveitaria passando em duas lojas especiais. Planejava alegrar a manhã do seu amado.

— _Vai dá tudo certo, meu amor! Confie em mim._

Deu uma última olhada no espelho encarando a si mesmo através do reflexo. Respirou fundo e pegou sua pasta sobre a cama. Olhou para o relógio no pulso constatando a hora marcada para a saida do seu apartamento; sete e cinco. Era hora de agir.

Saiu do quarto deixando para trás todo e qualquer vestígio de arrependimento. Era hora de derrubar mais um inimigo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite:**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de Sweet august. Um pouco mais curto, mas eu prometo que no próximo eu vou compensá-los.**

**Que tal rewies? Sabe, eles fazem tão bem a auto-estima de um fic writer... Fico muito triste quando sei que há pessoas que leem minha fic e não a comentam. Não custa nada, sabia? Então, que tal sair do anonimato e cmeçar a comentar desde esse capítulo? Não dói e você ainda contribui com a melhora de minha inspiração.**

**amanhã tem mais um capítulo de Máscaras do ciúme. Quem não comentou ainda, pode dá uma olhada em meu perfil e lê os dois primeiros capítulos, ok? Aguardo rewies.**

**Um grande beijo e uma excelente noite de terça-feira.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies: **

**Sol Padackles - **Muito obrigada pelos rewies atrasados dos capítulos passados de Sweet August. Fico contente que você esteja gostando da história. Espero continuar agradando.

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Gostou do capítulo, não foi? kkkkkk Apesar da pegada selvagem do Jen ele sempre mantem o romantismo com seu doce Jay. Eles dois são realmente lindo juntos. Beijos, Patty**.**

**Casammy - **The Dean and Jay are lovely together, right friend? They really love each other and complement each other. Increasingly, the father of Jen is standing alone. Do not touch that old?**  
Kisses, beautiful!**

**Agradecimentos especiais às amigas Yullia e Pérola. Espero que continuemos trocando sms e MPs. Beijos, linda!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33 — O cerco contra o inimigo l

Suspirou pesadamente espantando os últimos vestígios de sono. Remexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama, sentindo a maciez dos lençóis acariciarem sua pele. Sentiu a falta de outro corpo forte sob o seu. Noite passada dormira abraçado àquele que tanto amava. Onde estaria tão cedo?

De repente abriu os olhos, preocupado, e a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos verde-esmeralda o olhando com devoção. Jensen estava ao seu lado desde que voltara do hospital apenas o observando dormir. Adorava fazer isso.

— Boa tarde, meu belo adormecido!

Jared não prestou atenção ao detalhe do cumprimento. Sorriu sendo beijado pelo amado em seguida. Quando ele se afastou, duas coisas lhe chamaram atenção: seu amor estava ainda mais lindo vestido em um terno escuro que evidenciava seu corpo forte e alto e o quarto que estava na penumbra, pois a grande janela em vidro fora coberta pela cortina azul marinho que antes apenas a emoldurava.

— Jen! Por que você fechou a cortina? Ainda é muito cedo?

O loiro sorriu diante da pergunta do outro.

— Claro, meu amor! Ainda são doze e vinte e oito da tarde.

— O QUÊ?

Tomado pelo susto, levantou abruptamente sentindo seu corpo protestar em dor, então se lembrou da noite de ontem. As imagens lhe invadiram a mente fazendo-o se arrepiar porque além das sensações causadas pelas lembranças, Jensen no momento em que o viu gemer de dor, abraçou-lhe pela cintura acomodando-o ao encosto da cama. Sentir o loiro tão perto lhe remetia às cenas da noite passada e como em um flash back mergulhara novamente em sensações semelhantes a que sentiu quando fora amado de maneira romântica e ao mesmo tempo selvagem.

O mais velho percebeu que o jovem o encarava perdido em sua contemplação. Aproximou-se mais do seu corpo, apertando os braços em volta de sua cintura, encaixando os lábios no ouvido esquerdo, sussurrando-lhe com paixão:

— _Você foi maravilhoso ontem __à__ noite!_

O jovem suspirou.

— _Eu adoro o seu jeito doce e quente de se entregar para mim, sabia?_

Como resposta, Jared o abraçou circulando firmemente os braços em seu pescoço, fechando os olhos, sentindo próximo não só o contato com a pele de Jensen, mas o seu cheiro de homem misturado à deliciosa fragrância da colônia masculina que ele usava.

Foi então que ao olhá-lo novamente, deparou-se com uma cena que o fez sorrir como bobo, afastando-se do namorado e o olhando com grande alegria.

— Jen! Tudo isso é para mim?

— Isso não é nada se comparado a tudo de bom que você merece.

Olhava maravilhado para o seu quarto adornado por flores e caixas decorativas de chocolate antes de pousar o olhar na poltrona bege do quarto que fora posta de frente a sua cama, no qual cachos de rosas vermelhas em pequenos vasos enfeitavam as laterais esquerda e direita do móvel ocupando os espaços próximos.

Também nas laterais da porta, ocupando espaços inferiores das paredes, cachos de rosas amarelas, brancas e pink abriam-se glamorosas, alternadas com caixas de chocolates em formato de coração e lua. Orquídeas amontoadas em buquês umedecidos preenchiam os espaços da pequena mesa que havia no centro do quarto. Na penteadeira, violetas perfumadas circulavam e preenchiam toda a parte superior do móvel tendo como detalhe em cada extremidade, caixas lilás contendo trufas nos mais variados sabores. E não esquecendo o cuidado ao amado, os doces eram apropriados para diabéticos.

O jovem não cabia em si de tanta alegria. Olhou novamente para o namorado e enquanto tinha uma de suas mãos em seu ombro, a outra lhe acariciava o rosto. Declarava-se mantendo o contato visual e um grande sorriso com covinhas em suas bochechas.

— Eu te amo, Jen! E a noite de ontem não podia ser lembrada melhor do que essa maneira que encontrou.

— Isso quer dizer que você gostou? Quero dizer, gostou muito? — Perguntava com a excitação de uma criança que acabara de ganhar uma grande barra de chocolate.

— Não, minha vida! Eu adorei! Esse foi o melhor presente que alguém já me deu. Obrigado, amor! Muito obrigado!

Abraçaram-se.

Queria está sempre assim e se pudesse não se libertava mais desse abraço. Jensen o mantinha seguro, aquecido e amado. Antes, o medo da doença o incomodava, mas desde que o conheceu, um medo maior se apossou de si: temeu não está ao lado dele fazendo-o feliz. Agora isso era diferente. Confiava completamente no amor de seu loiro. Sabia que juntos eram mais fortes vencendo sempre qualquer obstáculo.

Não queria quebrar o momento, mas foi inevitável os pensamentos que lhe povoaram a mente: o que resultou na conversa dele com seu pai? Afinal, seu amado conseguiu convencer aquele homem ranzinza? E seus amigos? Estariam aguardando junto com Kate para o almoço combinado? Afastara-se apressado do abraço que o retinha e como se lê-se seus pensamentos, seu amor o olhou sorridente selando-lhe os lábios em um beijo casto antes de explicar:

— Não se preocupe, Jay! As coisas fluíram bem entre o meu pai e eu!

Jared o conhecia bem. Percebeu em seu olhar quando falou a frase que as coisas não foram tão bem assim.

— Você me disse que não mentiria mais para me proteger. Disse que confiaria em mim. Esqueceu?

Jensen baixou a cabeça envergonhado pelo que ouviu. Sim! Prometera ao namorado que confiaria em sua força e que juntos resolveriam os problemas do dia em que conversaram em diante. Porém, quem poderia culpá-lo? Agira apenas com a intenção de proteger aquele a quem tanto amava, livrá-lo de qualquer tipo de stress emocional. Afinal, amanhã logo cedo, Jared seria internado para uma nova bateria de exames, procedimento esse feito para que a cirurgia de redução do tumor benigno fosse removido.

— Perdão, Jay! Não era minha intenção mentir.

O moreno respondeu compassado, erguendo o rosto do loiro com suas duas mãos, encarando-o antes de falar:

— Eu não o estou recriminando, Jen! Eu te amo e esse seu jeito protetor em relação a mim é uma das coisas mais lindas de sua personalidade. Mas, não acha que eu mereço saber o conteúdo da conversa com seu pai? Não lembras o que te falei ontem à noite antes de você fazer amor comigo?

— Você tem razão. Merece saber a verdade sim! Devo acreditar em sua força porque juntos, somos mais fortes.

Jensen tirou rapidamente os sapatos e subiu na cama sentando sobre o colchão macio com as costas apoiadas no móvel. Trouxe Jared de encontro a seu peito. O jovem então o abraçou permitindo que o peito forte do namorado o amparasse. Sentia as mãos dele lhe acariciando os cabelos fartos. Fechou os olhos buscando reter melhor aquele contato enquanto ouvia o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Depois que eu o deixei dormindo, fui para meu apartamento. Ainda era cedo. Passei na floricultura e na loja de doces e segui para a casa de Trace e do detetive Berrimore para que fossem comigo. Poríamos em prática o plano que o detetive e eu projetamos caso o senhor Roger levasse adiante a ameaça de denunciá-lo a polícia.

Detalhou a conversa com o pai na noite de ontem. Falou também sobre o plano que bolou ao lado dos amigos e do combinado para essa terça-feira.

— Jen! Ele é o seu pai. Não acha que você exagerou?

O jovem estava preocupado que o relacionamento entre pai e filho fosse abalado.

— Eu já lhe falei, amor! Meus pais não são como os seus eram. Acredite! Com o senhor Roger a educação não funciona.

— E hoje? Como foi a conversa?

**FLASH BACK ON...**

**Multinacional Incorporating Financial, terça-feira, oito da manhã.**

Jensen chegou à empresa do pai acompanhado por Trace e o detetive Barrimore. Encaminharam-se ao décimo quinto andar rumo à sala da vice-presidência. Roger Ackles aguardava o trio.

— Vejo que o senhor foi pontual, meu pai!

Falou antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo. Quando entrou, seu pai estava sentado em sua cadeira, cotovelos sobre a mesa e mãos cruzadas abaixo do queixo.

— Jensen! Você chegou mesmo no horário que marcou. — Sua voz soava a desprezo, decepção.

— Sou um homem prático em relação aos negócios. O combinado foi oito em ponto. Então, nós estamos aqui.

O mais velho olhou para Trace ao lado esquerdo do filho e Barrimore, ao lado direito. Ambos o olhavam sério e compenetrado.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você está fazendo isso com seu próprio pai, Jensen! Teria mesmo coragem de destruir o patrimônio que nossa família ergueu há três gerações? — O rapaz nada respondeu. Apenas o encarava.

— E você, Trace! Seu pai e eu somos amigos antigos, você cresceu brincando com meu filho, é a melhor amiga dele! Como pode compactuar com essa sandice! — A mulher também não lhe deu resposta alguma.

— Isael Ousen Berrimore. Há quanto tempo trabalha para mim? Trinta e cinco ou quarenta anos? Sabe o que mais desprezo em alguém? Traição! Você e essa garota — Olhou com desprezo para Trace — Armaram contra mim, tramaram essa armadilha, viraram os pensamentos do meu filho contra mim. — Falou exasperado.

— Seu filho? Não! Ele não é seu filho, senhor Roger. Apenas, ambos dividem o mesmo sangue, mas o senhor nunca foi pai dele. Não de verdade. — Apesar do tom educado, falou com convicção.

— COMO OUSA?

Roger gritou, levantando abruptamente da cadeira. No entanto isso não chamou a atenção do filho e da amiga já que eles olhavam perplexos para o que o detetive acabara de dizer.

Isael saiu de onde estava circulando a mesa em vidro. Pôs-se de frente ao seu ex-patrão e continuou:

— Eu cuidei dele quando ainda estava na barriga da senhora Ackles, eu o acalentei, dei mamadeira e o levei ao pediatra sempre quando algo estava errado com sua saúde. Eu o levei para escola, assisti a suas reuniões e o aconselhei várias vezes mesmo que ele não me pedisse conselho porque eu jamais permitiria que algo de ruim acontecesse a ele. Eu acompanhei sua adolescência, o primeiro beijo, a primeira transa e expliquei como um garoto devia agir com responsabilidade durante um momento de intimidade. Mas, principalmente senhor Ackles, eu o amei, eu o amo como o senhor nunca vai amar e sabe por quê? Porque o senhor não liga para ele, não liga para a felicidade que está sentindo ao encontrar alguém tão doce e apaixonado como o garoto Jared. E sim! Caso isso se chame traição, eu sou um traidor e defenderei a unhas e dentes a felicidade de Jensen!

Jensen não sabia para quem olhava: para seu pai que ficava cada vez mais vermelho devido a raiva ou para o senhor Barrimore diante da revelação que escutara. Ele o amava como um filho? Desde antes dele nascer? Agora algumas coisas faziam sentido e o loiro pode compreender o porquê daquele homem sê-lo fiel desde sempre.

— _Isael!_— O jovem Ackles não conseguia raciocinar direito.

— Perdoe-me, Jensen! Por favor!

Olhou para o loiro temendo que isso o afastasse de si. Trabalhar ao lado dele era apenas um pretexto para continuar cuidando daquele que sempre foi o seu garoto.

— Por que eu tenho que perdoá-lo? Por descobrir que se importa comigo, que me ama e que posso chamá-lo de... pai!

Trace sorriu fascinada com o brilho que viu nos olhos do homem ao ouvir as palavras de Jensen. Era como se para ele aquelas simples palavras estivessem guardada, esperando o momento certo para ser pronunciada.

— NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO É PAI DELE! VOCÊ NÃO É NADA DELE!

A raiva incontida jorrava a plenos pulmões por meio da voz furiosa do líder do clã Ackles, perderia a empresa, a mulher e agora o filho? Não! Isso não podia acontecer. Não ia aceitar.

— AFASTE-SE DO MEU FILHO, BARRIMORE!

— Papai, componha-se! — Falou sério diante do comportamento histérico do patriarca.

— Jensen! Veja o que está acontecendo? Esses a quem você julga amigos e aquele moleque querem tirar você de mim! — Esbravejava sustentando o olhar em Jensen, apoiando os braços na mesa em vidro.

— Não é nada disso! Acalme-se! O senhor está muito nervoso.

— EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR! DESGRAÇADOS! QUEREM TIRAR MINHA EMPRESA DE MIM E AGORA O MEU FILHO! MAS EU NÃO VOU...

Sentia sua cabeça tonta. Era como se tudo a sua volta estivesse girando.

— Malditos!

Mal conseguia se segurar.

— Papai! O que o senhor tem? — assustou-se a ver seu pai pendendo de um lado para o outro.

— Maldi... — Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Fora engolido pela escuridão.

— PAI!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

Primeiramente quero desejar um Santo e abençoado Natal a todos, um ano Novo cheio de bênçãos e realizações. Sejam felizes.

Para quem acompanha minhas histórias, vou viajar nesse feriado de Natal e só retornarei dia 16 de janeiro. Isso quer dizer que as atualizações de Sweet August, Máscaras do ciúme e Almas acorrentadas continuaram somente em janeiro de 2012. Espero que não me abandonem por isso, mas estou mesmo precisando descansar. kkkkkkkkkk

Os rewies serão respondidos ainda nessa noite de Natal, ok? Como não vou sair vou ter esse tempinho para responder aos rewies que com tanto carinho eu recebi. Não quero citar nomes para não correr o risco de esquecer pessoas, mas esse ano conheci muitas pessoas maravilhosas e que só me acrescentaram como ser humano e escritora. Espero que continuemos juntos nesse novo ano que se aproxima. Muitos Beijos e Boas Festas.

Cristaltec (Alícia Darcy).

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Sol Padackles -** Fico feliz que esteja gostando. È tão lindo vê o Jen cuidando do grandão, né? ainda mais que o Jay é fofo de doer (eu acho). Obrigada por comentar e esperi que goste dos próximos capítulos. Boas festas. Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Você sabe que seus elogios sempre me espiram e comparar minha fic a um tesouro é algo grandioso. Muitíssimo obrigada. Aproxima-se a cirurgia do lindinho. E quanto ao Eric? Não tá achando ele quieto demais? Saudades de você, sua sumida. Vê se aparece. Um feliz Natal e Ano Novo cheio de paz para você e seu filho. Beijos!

**Cassamy -** I agree with you, friend! Roger has nothing to try and stop this love so beautiful! Like he can!  
Did you like lemon? Surely he is the alpha male, but you know, I think at some point he will want to lose her virginity with Jay, is not it? After all, he loves the dark and only allow him to do such a feat.  
Kisses and a Merry Christmas and many blessings in their new year.

**Jade -** Concordo com você. que amor lindo, não é? Tadinho do Jay! Já sofreu tanto! É mais que merecido que ele encontre a sua alma gêmea e que ele seja como o Jen é: forte, protetor e profundamente apaixonado pelo garoto e o Jensen também mereceu ter encontrado o seu amor verdadeiro e toda a meiguice e doçura do Jay devotados somente a ele. Quanto aos rewies, bem, pelo menos você está acompanhando e deixando rewies desde aalguns atrás. Espero-te nos próximos. Um Natal cheio de luz e um Ano Novo abençoado. Beijos!


	34. Chapter 34

**ATENÇÃO: **A história continua no flash back, pois Jensen estava contando para Jared o que aconteceu na empresa do pai. Lembram?

O nome do detetive é Isaia e não Isael. Alternei o nome dele, mas prometo fazer replace para corrigir o erro.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 34 — O feitiço contra o feiticeiro

Quando Roger Ackles e Isaia Belrrimore discutiram, ambos estavam exaltados e defendiam aquilo que acreditavam. Um queria a continuação de uma hierarquia promissora e dentro dos padrões pregados pela sociedade. O outro queria a felicidade daquele a quem dedicara sua vida sem pedir nada em troca.

No entanto, a discursão entre os dois alconçou um nível de tensão que deixou Traci e Jensen preocupados. Ambos estavam atônitos com o que ouviram de Barrimore e quando viram o senhor Ackles cambalear e perder as forças no meio daquele embate temeram que o pior acontecesse. Afinal, não era isso que ambos queriam.

— Pai!

O homem apenas segurava a mão sobre o peito e respirava com dificuldade. Os sentidos já tinham lhe abandonado.

— Traci, chame uma ambulância agora!

A garota alcançou seu celular e discou um dos números de emergência.

— Jensen, por favor! Perdoe-me. — O detetive falava assustado.

— Berrimore, desfaça o nó da gravata dele enquanto eu faço uma massagem cardíaca. — Falava exaltado enquanto suas mãos afrouxavam a roupa do pai.

— Por favor... Eu não quis...

— Eu sei, Isaia! Eu sei! Procure se acalmar! — Tentava acalmá-lo, enquanto cuidava do pai biológico.

Em três minutos a ambulância chegou. O patriarca Ackles foi levado para o Hospital geral acompanhado por Jensen e Traci. Ironicamente, fora levado ao mesmo hospital em que o garoto Jared seria operado.

Berrimore seguiu para a mansão Ackles. Ele daria a notícia a senhora Ackles e a levaria ao marido.

Após duas horas de uma espera torturante, Jensen, Dona, Traci e o detetive finalmente falaram com o doutor Pellegrino. Ele acompanhou, a pedido da família, o corpo de médicos cardíacos que atendeu o Patriarca.

— E então doutor? Como ele está? — Donna foi a primeira a falar com o médico.

— Ele está bem, senhora. Precisa ter alguns cuidados com a saúde de hoje em diante, mas está bem.

— E o que ele teve doutor?

— Jensen, seu pai teve uma angina, uma dor aguda no peito. Felizmente, por não ter uma vida regada a fumos, bebidas e comidas calóricas, não foi algo mais grave. Entretanto, o stress do trabalho somado a uma vivência de sedentarismo, causou um pequeno bloqueio no bombeamento do sangue em uma das artérias o que levou a angina.

— Doutor, o senhor que dizer que o meu pai tem um problema no coração?

— Não, Jensen, mas que seu coração vinha sofrendo pressão externa e talvez alguma grande preocupação ou uma raiva tenha desencadeado mais cedo a angina que se manifestaria em poucos meses. Por isso, ele ficará entre quatro a cinco dias em observação no hospital.

— Posso ver meu marido, doutor?

— Desculpe-me senhora! Não será possível no momento. O senhor Ackles ainda está sedado. Em menos de meia hora vai acordar e depois que os cardiologistas fizerem novos exames, ele será liberado para visitas. Uma pessoa por vez.

— E por que isso se não foi grave? — Jensen perguntou preocupado.

— Apenas um procedimento médico. Como falei anteriormente, talvez seu pai tenha tido uma forte emoção motivada por raiva ou alguma preocupação.

Os quatro baixaram seus olhos e se calaram diante do que o médico dissera, mas ao mesmo tempo, eles tinham consciência de que não eram culpados pelo que aconteceu com Roger Ackles. O homem estava firme em sua decisão de separar o filho do homem que amava.

Jensen foi para casa ficar com Jared fazendo a mãe prometer que lhe daria notícias a cada meia hora sobre o pai. Traci acompanhou o amigo.

Berrimore ficou ao lado da senhora Ackles. Não entraria quando seu ex-patrão acordasse. Sua intenção não era irritá-lo ainda mais. Queria apenas garantir total apoio à mãe do rapaz que ele considerava seu filho querido.

**Flash back off...**

— Afastou-se um pouco do namorado, fitando-o assustado. Não queria desavenças entre os dois, mas também temeu que isso pudesse interferir em seu relacionamento com o loiro.

— O que foi, meu amor? Por que está com medo?

— Jen, ele é seu pai. E isso que aconteceu foi por minha culpa, mas mesmo assim o que eu vou fazer se você precisar escolher...

Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, o garoto estava chorando. Temia o momento em que o loiro tivesse que optar por um caminho que certamente, para o bem de sua família, separá-los-ia. Porém, o que o jovem não lembrou é que nem mesmo as mentiras de Eric, Dannel e a chantagem de Roger Ackles separou o homem amado de sua vida.

— Ei! Que pensamentos são esses? Nunca cogitei a ideia de fazer uma escolha. Nem pense nisso! Minha família vai ter que aceitar o fato de que eu te amo e é ao seu lado que vou está. Jay! Como pode pensar isso? — Falava enquanto o abraçava e lhe acariciava os cabelos fartos.

— Olhe para mim, amor! — Afastou-o um pouco de seu peito, ajudando-o a secar as lágrimas.

— O que Eric armou contra nós não me afastou de ti. As cantadas baratas da Danneel e a suposta gravidez que seria forjada, nem mesmo se ela estivesse grávida, far-me-ia te deixar. Você sempre vai ser prioridade, o amor de minha vida. Então entenda! O que aconteceu ao meu pai, não foi sua culpa e mesmo que fosse você estaria apenas se defendendo. Lembra-se do dia em que ele foi ao seu apartamento, insultá-lo? — O jovem balançou a cabeça respondendo que sim. — Então, o problema de saúde do meu pai, podia ter começado lá. No entanto, eu ia tratá-lo da mesma forma. Sei que você é incapaz de fazer mal a alguém, amor. Sei que você apenas se defenderia de algum mal, mas nunca seria o primeiro a atacar.

O jovem o abraçou com força, repousando novamente a cabeça em seu peito. Jensen realmente o conhecia. Realmente lhe enxergava como pessoa. Realmente o amava mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, assim como o jovem também o amava.

— Jen... Quanto ao senhor Berrimore? Acho que vocês precisam conversar.

— Eu sei disso, meu amor! E vamos! Mas, no momento eu ainda estou assimilando o que aconteceu. Depois do almoço com nossos amigos, vou ao hospital para ver o meu pai. Minha mãe ligou há quase uma hora. Deve ter ligado novamente, mas eu disse ao pessoal que só me chamassem se meu pai tivesse piorado.

— E posso saber o porquê do senhor ter pedido isso? — Fez-se de desentendido.

— Ah! Eu não sei! Quem sabe o motivo não foi um garoto lindo que eu amo tanto e que dormia profundamente quando eu entrei nesse quarto?

— E ele acordou? Acho melhor vê-lo, saber como está.

— Você tem razão!

Rapidamente, Jensen deitou o garoto do lado contrário da cama e sobre seu corpo iniciou uma torturante sucessãode cócegas. Sabia que isso era o ponto fraco dele.

Padalecki ria alto e tentava se livrar do namorado, que mais forte, mantinha-o no lugar escorregando suas mãos pelo fino tecido do pijama que o moreno vestia. Os dois gargalhavam como crianças. Apesar dos problemas que o mais velho vivia o mero pensamento no garoto fazia tudo a sua volta valer a pena. Ele era sua injeção de ânimo, seu porto seguro.

Passada a euforia pela brincadeira, Ackles o trouxe sobre seu peito e deitados abraçaram-se. Não falaram mais sobre o assunto. Jared estava calmo e Jensen já não sentia mais a preocupação de antes.

Ainda tinha a cirurgia do amado daqui a três dias, o estado de saúde de seu pai e a conversa à tardinha com Berrimore. Mas, não pensaria nisso no momento, porque no momento estava ao lado daquele que não importasse dias de sol ou tempestade sempre habitaria seus pensamentos, sempre habitaria sua alma.

Vinte minutos depois, Jensen e Jared saíram do quarto e foram à sala de jantar. Traci, Kate, Steven, Cris e Jason os aguardavam para o almoço entre amigos. Os cinco jovens conversavam aguardando o casal.

Apesar de estarem entre amigos e esse almoço oficialmente apresentar o doce Jay àqueles que Jensen confiava sua vida, o clima era preocupante devido ao estado de saúde de Roger Ackles. Sabiam que o homem não aceitaria tão fácil a felicidade de seu herdeiro.

**Hospital Geral, 15:30 da tarde de terça-feira**

Há quase cinco horas, Roger acordara. Não estava mais sobre efeito de sedativos e depois da segunda bateria de exames, foi encaminhado para a sala de repouso no qual passaria mais quatro dias em observação.

Ainda não sabia que estava no mesmo hospital no qual o garoto Jared seria operado. Também não sabia que Berrimore aguardava por notícias suas na sala de espera. Não sabia nada, porque não perguntara. Desde que acordou o homem se mantinha em silêncio e olhava apenas para a paisagem verde e o céu claro do lado de fora da janela. Nem se quer uma palavra omitia.

Seu semblante não expressava raiva ou tristeza, seus olhos não lacrimejavam nem estavam indiferentes. Ele apenas se fechou em seus pensamentos.

Preocupada, Donna tentava conversar com o marido. Trouxera alguns amigos de sua confiança para falar com ele, até mesmo pediu que seus dois outros filhos viessem visitá-lo e trouxessem seus filhos. Não deu em nada. O homem mergulhara em sua própria inércia.

— Doutor! Estou preocupada com meu marido. Ele não fala nada, não conversa com ninguém!

— Acalme-se senhora! Eu lhe garanto que o senhor Ackles está bem. Os aparelhos que monitoram o coração dele permanecem inalterados. A cada vinte minutos são medidas sua pulsação e pressão arterial. Ambos permanecem em ritmo normal.

— Mas, esse silêncio... Essa quietude... Será que não é melhor eu chamar o Jensen! Talvez esteja na hora dele ver o pai. Talvez seja melhor eu dizer ao Jen como ele está.

Compreensivo, o médico a olhou e falou pacientemente:

— Esculte-me, senhora Ackles! Não quero me meter em assuntos de família, mas não acha que o seu filho já tem problemas demais? O pai dele está bem. No entanto, hoje à noite, o jovem Jared será internado nesse mesmo hospital e assim como seu marido, passará por uma bateria de exames. Porém, no caso do jovem, ele tem um tumor que não pode mais esperar para ser removido. O garoto estando bem ou não de saúde terá que ser operado.

A mulher o olhava prestando atenção em cada palavra que o doutor Pellegrino dizia.

— Eu os tenho acompanhado durante quase um mês e sei o quanto Jensen o ama! E me perdoe pelo abuso, mas eu conheço o Jared há dez anos e nesse tempo, acompanhei cada drama de sua vida. Eu fazia questão que ele os relatasse quando vinha as consultas de rotina.

— Ele merece todo o amor que Jensen pode oferecê-lo. E ele oferece, mesmo temendo tanto perdê-lo para a doença.

— Coitadinho do meu filho! O Jen lhe falou isso? Por que então não conversou comigo? Sou a mãe dele?

O médico sorriu paciente, antes de responder:

— Não senhora, ele não me falou! Sabe, eu tenho mais de vinte e cinco anos de profissão. Aprendi a reconhecer a dor nos olhos das pessoas, principalmente quando temem perder quem amam. Agora me diga, será que é bom, nesse momento, conversar sobre a reclusão do seu marido se eu posso lhe garantir que não há com o que se preocupar quanto a isso? Será que não é bom deixar um pouco o senhor Ackles guardado em si, pois quem sabe assim ele não reflita melhor sobre sua vida ou algum problema no qual esteja passando?

Donna sorriu confiante. As palavras de Mark Pelegrino lhe transmitiram calma e serenidade, duas coisas que precisava para apoiar o relacionamento do filho e cuidar do marido doente. Sabia que precisava conversar com Roger sobre eles e o casamento de anos de convivência sobre o mesmo teto. Sabia também que o patriarca precisava conversar com Jensen e com Berrimore sobre a revelação que o homem lhe contou que fizera. Mas, o momento não era oportuno. Deixaria as coisas como estão por enquanto. Esperaria a poeira baixar.

**Simultaneamente, na casa de Kate...**

Após o almoço, todos se reuniram na sala de estar onde estava desde então. Kate propôs o jogo batalha naval. A sugestão foi aceita sem relutância.

A loira trouxe de seu quarto uma caixa retangular grande com várias peças do jogo. Pôs na estante o jarro de flores sobre a mesa de centro e espalhou as peças sobre ela, distribuindo os dados aos amigos.

Depois de quase duas horas de risadas debochadas por parte de Jared e Traci que não paravam de vencer os outros, a campainha tocou. O garoto parou o que fazia olhando assustado para o namorado. Jensen lhe deu um selinho olhando-o profundamente, transmitindo a velha calma e confiança de sempre. Ele compreendeu o gesto e sorriu voltando sua atenção à brincadeira com os amigos.

— Isaia! O que está fazendo aqui? — Fora pego de surpresa. Esperava encontrá-lo somente ao fim de tarde, quando fosse com Jared ao hospital. Então, conversariam.

— Desculpe-me vir sem ser convidado. Preciso falar como você?

— Não precisa se desculpar e mesmo o apartamento não sendo meu você é bem vindo à casa dos meus amigos.

Deu passagem pedindo que ele entrasse, acompanhando-o depois até onde os outros estavam.

Pessoal, esse é o detetive Isaia Ousen Berrimore.

Os jovens o cumprimentaram. Até mesmo o chamaram para uma partida de batalha naval. No entanto aquela não era uma visita informal.

— Desculpe-me pessoal, mas eu vou ter que recusar. Eu vim para conversar com o Jensen. — Eles assentiram com um aceno de cabeça.

— Jay, importa-se se eu conversar com Isaia em seu quarto?

— Claro que não, Jen. Fique à vontade!

Depois de selar os lábios do namorado com um beijo, pediu licença aos outros e subiu ao primeiro andar com o detetive em seu encalço. Tinham muito que conversar.

Abriu a porta do cômodo dando passagem para o mais velho sentar. Puxou a poltrona no centro do quarto em direção a janela oferecendo-a ao detetive que prontamente acomodou-se. Então, Jensen sentou na cama de Jared de frente para ele.

— Temos muito o que conversar, meu filho!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Perdoem-me a demora na postagem. Depois de quase um mês, finalmente retorno e dessa vez as atualizações das fics aconteceram em tempo normal? Prometo!**

**Para compensar a demora, sexta-feira postarei o capítulo 35 de Sweet August. Espero que não tenham me esquecido e comentem.**

**Caso você não seja cadastrado nesse site, clic no balão no fim do capítulo, escreva seu nome e escreva seu comentário. Depois é só postar. Fácil, não?**

**Para quem acompanha Almas acorrentadas, postarei um novo capítulo nessa quarta-feira e também na sexta, junto com Sweet.  
**

**Um Feliz Ano Novo a todos e mais força e determinação para a realização dos sonhos. **

******Um grande beijo a todos.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**OceanPeal - **Obrigada por comentar e espero realmente que esteja acompanhando e possa comentar mais vezes. Fico feliz com novos leitores. Beijos!**  
**

**Guima -** Fico muito feliz por ter você também aqui. Você é uma das minhas leitoras fiéis e espero que continue acompanhando minha história. Também espero continuar agradando, querida! Um grande beijo!

**Annimo - **Que bom que gostou do capítulo seis e fico feliz que a história esteja lhe agradando. Espero-te mais vezes, ok? Beijos!

**soniama livejournal - **Obrigada por começar a reler minha história e comentar. Sempre é bom saber a opinião dos leitores e sinceramente, espero-te mais vezes na postagem de rewies, ok? Agora, saiba que leio sim todos os rewies que me chegam, mesmo de histórias antigas. Inclusive li o seu sobre o encontro dos Js e sua lógica não está errada, mas a minha também não, pois os meus personagens se reconheceram na troca de olhares quando o Jen ajudou o Jay, são almas gêmeas e o fato de passarem um dia juntos, mesmo tendo se conhecido recentemente, destacou uma ligação de tempos antes, reencarnações passadas. Sou espírita-Kardecista e por isso não só leio como escrevo sobre esse tipo de encontros. Espero ter esclarecido. Beijos!

**Casammy** - Nearly so, dear. Who knows what happened to the old man does not learn something he does not know, like humility, for example. But humble or not, nothing separates our beautiful. Kisses, friend!

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Obrigada pela MP e responder à minha mensagem. Também andei sumida, mas espero normalizar isso. Espero que suas festas de fim de ano tenham sido maravilhosas. Patty, você não gostou da fic, Máscaras do Ciúmes? Vi que você não a comentou como comentou as outras. Poderia me responder, então eu paro de perguntar. Quanto a Sweet, amiga, realmente o en é um príncipe e o Jay um principizinho e ao contrário do que o Eric pensava, não é dinheiro que faz o garoto feliz, não é mesmo? Beijos, amiga!**  
**


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35 — Dúvidas e medos

Há uma hora e vinte minutos, Jensen e o detetive Berrimore conversavam no quarto de Jared. Embora o detetive tenha se antecipado e procurado o loiro antes do horário combinado para conversarem, o clima não ficou menos tenso. Pelo contrário. Traci, Chris, Steven, Jason e Kate estavam preocupados com o rumo dessa conversa. Temiam que Jensen reagisse mal. No entanto, não demonstravam isso na frente de Jared. Apenas seus olhares vez ou outra se cruzavam enquanto olhavam as horas discretamente em seus relógios.

Sim! Estavam preocupados com o garoto. Ele reagia bem para alguém que passaria no mínimo uma semana no hospital se recuperando de uma cirurgia. Ele sorria e junto com Traci ganhava as partidas de batalha naval. Sua atitude era de confiança.

No entanto, no andar de cima, no quarto à direita, a conversa entre o jovem empresário e o seu ex-funcionário continuava a arrancar especulações dos outros. Era melhor esperar para saber o quanto isso podia influenciar na saúde do moreno caso Jensen julgasse Berrimore o causador do que aconteceu com Roger Ackles.

**Quarenta e cinco minuto depois...**

— Eu não entendo porque sentiu medo, Isaia! Você me acha tão fútil a ponto de renegar alguém por me amar? - Havia incompreensão e decepção na voz do loiro.

— Jen! Não é nada disso! Eu juro que as razões que me levaram a manter em silêncio o amor paternal que sempre senti por você foram as que eu falei.

— O quê? Medo de que eu lhe julgasse como um empregado que não sabia o seu lugar? Alguém que queria tirar-me do meu pai biológico? Um sequestrador buscando uma vítima em potencial?

Desde que conheceu aquele que mais amava, Jensen inebriava-se ouvindo as histórias sobre o amor que seus pais sentiam e a maneira que eles o tratavam. Imaginava como seria ter pais afetuosos e sempre presentes. Embora, Berrimore o tenha amado como um filho para o loiro faltou essa revelação ser dita antes. Sentia-se traído pela omissão do mais velho, pois tinha ao lado um verdadeiro amigo, um pai espiritual e não sabia disso.

Isaia o olhava compreensivo e de certa forma, aliviado. Saber que aquele que era seu filho de alma não estava chateado pelo que ele falou, mas por ter demorado a falar, deu-lhe um pouco de paz e sentimento de aceitação. Afinal, se o rapaz aceitou bem o fato de ser amado assim por alguém que não tem seu sangue, isso o levava a pensar que nunca houve motivo para temer contar a verdade.

Calmamente, o detetive levantou de sua cadeira e sentou ao lado de Jensen, pondo o braço direito em seu ombro, olhando-o com carinho antes de falar:

— Meu filho, amado! Perdoe-me por não ter revelado antes o meu amor paternal por você! No entanto, eu preferi apenas demonstrar, porque assim eu podia ficar ao seu lado para então protegê-lo e guiá-lo como você merece como sempre mereceu. E tem mais: eu jamais permitiria que abandonasse o amor de sua vida por qualquer outra pessoa ou mesmo bens materiais.

Jensen o olhou curioso. Atento ao desabafo do mais velho.

— Isso mesmo que ouviu!

— Eu amo o Jared, Isaia! — Falou firme, encarando o mais velho.

— Eu sei! E saiba que eu me orgulho muito de você, também por isso. O Jared é um garoto doce, apaixonante e você têm agido como um perfeito cavalheiro com ele. – O loiro sorriu diante do comentário.

— Não podia ser diferente, não é mesmo? Afinal, você sempre foi um cavalheiro e me ensinou a ser assim, papai.

O homem gelou ao ouvir aquela última palavra. Olhou espantado para o loiro gaguejando enquanto falava.

— Do... Do que vo... Você me chamou?

O rapaz respondeu com a mesma segurança na voz.

— Eu o chamei de papai. Não é isso que você é? Meu pai?

Berrimore não esperou para ouvir mais nada. Puxou-o de encontro a si, encostando-se em seu peito e o apertando em seus braços tal qual um pai faz com um filho quando sente-se orgulhoso por algo que ele fez. Ainda estavam sentados sobre a cama, mas isso não impediu o homem de tomar em um abraço aquele que cuidou desde que estava na barriga da mãe. Qualquer um que visse os dois assim, diria que a expressão "os filhos nunca crescem para os pais" não era tão verdadeira quanto aquela demonstração de afeto, carinho, amor!

— Jensen, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Amo você, meu filho.

Ackles nada respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou embalar pelo abraço reconfortante daquele homem, pois sabia muito bem como ele se sentia. A vida também lhe ofertara a oportunidade de sentir um amor puro, verdadeiro e sem barreiras. O amor que sentia pelo jovem Jared. Ele também foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando. Depois, o loiro explicou que estava quase na hora de levar o namorado para o hospital e embora algumas coisas suas já estivessem separadas para os dias que ficaria ao lado dele, não queria se atrasar, pensava em poupar o moreno de qualquer preocupação.

Belrrimore desceu e na sala de estar conversava com Kane, Traci e Kate degustando vez ou outra, chocolates que o garoto ganhou do namorado. Jason e Steven não estavam mais lá. Ambos não foram liberados por muito tempo de seus trabalhos. Jared já havia subido para seu quarto.

Abriu a porta devagar entrando sorrateiramente no quarto. Observou a cama, recheada com chocolates espalhados e caixas ainda não abertas contendo trufas. Sorriu, ao lembrar-se da alegria do garoto quando acordou e viu seu quarto enfeitado por doces e belas flores dispostas em diversos cantos do quarto.

— _Ele as organizou sobre os m__óveis._

Pensou com carinho ao ver as flores distribuídas harmoniosamente por móveis e cantos do quarto. Ele sem dúvidas era a organização em pessoa.

Mas, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma bolsa para viagem em tamanho médio, aberta, contendo duas toalhas e produtos de higiene, seu sorriso cessou.

— Eu vou ficar bem, amor!

A voz do moreno desviou sua atenção para a porta do banheiro. Ele estava parado, encostado a ela, apenas com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

— Há quanto tempo você está ai, Jay? — Perguntou envergonhado.

— Achei ter ouvido a porta ser aberta e vim conferir. Quando vi que era você, fiquei apenas te observando, esperando pelo momento que me notaria, isso antes de você se distrair com a bolsa que vou levar para o hospital.

Ao ouvir a ultima palavra, olhou para o jovem com olhos marejados e a respiração ofegante. Jared foi ao encontro dele e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

— Ei! Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu vou ficar bem, amor!

Abraçou-o pela cintura, olhando-o nos olhos antes de falar:

— Por que não consigo deixar de temer? Por que tenho essa sensação de que vou te perder? Jay, o que eu vou fazer se você me deixar?

O mais velho pensou em não demonstrar seu medo, mas tinha prometido àquele que amava; não mentiria ou omitiria mais nada.

— Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu sinto que vai e se você parar de se preocupar, vai sentir também. Vamos, Jen! Acredite! Sinta isso junto comigo. Eu não posso enfrentar isso sem você! Você me ensinou a ser mais forte, lembra? Então me deixa te dá um pouco dessa força também!

Jensen o encarava cheio de carinho depois do que ouviu.

— Eu te amo tanto, meu menino! Tanto!

Foi o que disse antes de envolvê-lo ainda mais em seus braços e beijá-lo calmamente, docemente.

— _Quero você!_

Jared sussurrou durante os beijos.

— _Jay... Temos que ir para o hospital. _

Também o queria, mas o lado racional estava muito preocupado com o bem estar do jovem.

— _Depois. Agora quero você. Eu te amo, Jen!_

Não fugiria de um pedido do amor de sua vida. Também o queria, ansiava por está novamente dentro dele. Guiou-o a passos lentos em direção à mesa de madeira no centro do quarto e ao encostá-lo nela, virou-o gentilmente inclinando-lhe o tronco sobre a mesa, espalmando também seus braços sobre ela.

— _Vou te __amar bem devagar! Bem gostoso!_

Sussurrou-lhe as palavras no ouvido enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas torneadas dele.

— _Amo você! Meu Jay!_

Sussurrava, enquanto seus lábios beijavam a nuca e o pescoço, vendo os pelos do corpo moreno se eriçarem.

— _Você gosta assim? Gosta?_

Perguntou malicioso depois de escorregar as duas mãos para as nádegas firmes, apertando-as com gosto.

— _Ah! Jen!_

Jared gemia baixo, completamente rendido às vontades do amante.

E, entre carícias, sussurros apaixonados e toques excitantes, Jensen puxou a toalha desnudando completamente o corpo do mais alto e depois de prepará-lo, desafivelou o cinto desabotoando em seguida suas calças, descendo-a junto com a boxer até os joelhos. Pegou uma camisinha no bolso de seu paletó e a vestiu em seu membro.

— _Vou penetrá-lo bem devagar__, Jay! Quero ouvir cada som de sua respiração._

Deitou sobre as costas dele, segurando-o firmes nas mãos, mantendo-o imóvel na mesa.

— Ah! Ah!

— O garoto gemia baixo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a dor inicial, sentia-se inquieto devido a lentidão pelo qual era penetrado.

— Jen! Vai logo!

— _Shhh! Eu disse que vou te amar __bem devagar e bem gostoso. Abra a boca apenas para gemer, meu amor!_

Dois minutos depois, estava completamente dentro dele. Jared suspirava e ofegava. O loiro puxou todo o seu membro e penetrou-o novamente, lentamente.

— AH! — O moreno gritou.

— Pode gritar, amor! Eu não me importo que escutem. Eu te amo!

Repetiu o mesmo movimento, mas dessa vez, mais lento. Jared emitiu um gemido alto e rouco.

E assim os minutos foram passando. O loiro posto sobre o corpo do moreno estocava-o devagar, sem pressa, beijando-lhe as bochechas e lhe falando palavras de amor ao ouvido.

— Jen... Jen... amor!

As palavras saiam desconexas de seus lábios entreabertos.

— Geme, mais!

Continuava a estocá-lo com a mesma lentidão e firmeza.

— Amo... Amo... Você.

Segurava firme nas laterais da mesa e apertava os olhos com força, rendido ao prazer proporcionado ao seu corpo.

Meia hora depois os sinais do prazer máximo envolvia a ambos. Jensen ergueu o tronco, segurou o garoto pela cintura sussurrando novamente em seu ouvido:

— Estamos quase lá. Goza junto comigo, vai?

E dizendo isso, iniciou uma sucessão de estocadas firmes, vigorosas, profundas. Jared não mais gemia, gritava agoniado pelos força e precisão das estocadas e o ápice que se aproximava.

— Grita!

Duas estocadas depois, o loiro desabou sobre o outro, ambos gozando forte e intenso como o amor que sentiam.

— Foi gostoso, amor? — Perguntou após recuperar o fôlego.

— Muito! Você é todo gostoso.

A resposta do jovem lhe rendeu um beijo profundo. Mesmo estando inclinado, Jesen virou seu rosto em direção ao dele, encaixando perfeitamente seus lábios.

Foram para o banheiro juntos. Tomaram banho e se trocaram. Desceram de mãos dadas. Jensen carregava a bolsa de Jared.

Barrimore, Kate e Traci eram os únicos que estavam à espera deles. Kane assim como Steven e Jason, teve que retornar ao horário de trabalho embora prometera junto com os outros que passaria a noite no hospital. Fazia questão de oferecer apoio aos amigos Jensen e Jared.

**Hospital geral de Los Angeles, seis e quinze da tarde.**

Quando chegaram ao hospital, o doutor Pellegrino os aguardava apreensivo. Estavam meia hora atrasados.

Jared foi encaminhado a sala de exames. Seria assistido por Mark e mais dois outros médicos contratados a pedido de Jensen para que o auxiliassem no cirurgia e o pós operatório do garoto.

Houve apenas um contra tempo por conta do loiro que queria à força, está ao lado do namorado durante os exames, embora o médico o tentasse convencer do contrário.

Kate, Traci e Berrimore o seguraram enquanto Jared foi levado para a sala de exames, sob o olhar angustiado do loiro que não queria acordo, insistindo com a ideia de está presente durante os exames.

— Meu filho, Por favor entenda! Você não pode ficar com ele, nem durante os exames, nem durante a cirurgia.

— Eu só quero ter certeza de que ele vai ficar bem, papai! — Era sincero.

— Jen querido! Nós entendemos, mas se você não se acalmar e continuar agindo assim vai fazer mal ao Jared. Sua angústia é a angústia dele!

O loiro respirou fundo. Seu pai e suas amigas tinham razão. O garoto precisava de todo apoio e invadir a sala de exames não parecia a maneira certa de agir. Pensou melhor sobre sua atitude.

— Vocês tem razão pessoal! Não há motivos para desespero. O Jared vai ficar bem. Eu sei disso.

— É assim que se fala, filho! E nós, seus amigos, estaremos aqui para apoiar você e ele. Tudo vai ficar bem. — Comentou Isaia diante do pensamento do rapaz.

Enquanto seus amigos aguardavam na sala de espera, Ackles foi ao quarto do pai. Queria saber como ele estava. Preocupava-se, pois apesar do que ele tentara fazer contra quem amava, ainda era seu pai, mesmo não o tratando como Berrimore sempre o tratou. Ao chegar à porta, viu-o acordado, quieto. Ele olhava para o teto sem prestar atenção a quem passava pelos corredores ou entrava em seu quarto. O loiro estranhou essa atitude dele.

— Como o senhor está hoje?

O homem nada respondeu.

— Por que não fala comigo, papai? Por favor! Preocupo-me com sua saúde.

O senhor Ackles nem se quer desviou o olhar.

— Sei que isso talvez não lhe importe, mas eu o amo. Sempre me espelhei em seu jeito astuto, voraz e criativo no mundo dos negócios.

Roger continuava quieto.

— Sabe, até mesmo as conquistas. Lembra? Eu selecionava aquelas com que eu saia de acordo com seus conselhos e eram ótimos conselhos. As mais belas mulheres passaram por minhas mãos.

Não obteve resposta.

— Mas, isso mudou, papai! Eu continuo me espelhando em sua capacidade para o mundo dos negócios, no entanto, isso não é mais prioridade em minha vida. Eu me apaixonei, encontrei o verdadeiro amor na figura de um jovem lindo, meigo e doce e eu estou tão feliz! O senhor não sabe o quanto eu quero sua aprovação, sua bênção. A de Isaia eu já tenho, mas pai... Falta a sua.

Nenhum movimento, xingamento ou mesmo um olhar, qualquer um que fosse. Roger Ackles continuava compenetrado. Era como se estivesse fora desse mundo.

Jensen suspirou pesadamente. Sentindo-se derrotado em relação a algum dia seu pai aceitar sua relação com o doce Jared.

— Tenha paciência, querido! — Olhou para o sofá próximo a janela. Não tinha visto sua mãe sentada lá.

— Desde quando a senhora está ai? Eu não a vi? — Falou confuso.

Donna Ackles levantou e foi em direção ao filho, abraçando-o. Permaneceram assim.

— Ele está em silêncio desde que acordou. Os médicos dizem que está em estado de choque.

— E por que a senhora não me avisou? Por que está me dizendo só agora?

Carinhosamente, a mãe beijou seu rosto e falou:

— Você ia deixar o Jay sozinho? Você o deixaria sob os cuidados de terceiros e viria?

O loiro balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Tenha fé, filho! Dê tempo ao seu pai. Ele precisa disso. Nós precisamos. Eu não queria preocupá-lo deixando-o saber como ele estava enquanto cuidava do seu namorado. Acredite! Eu quero que seja feliz!

— A senhora? Desde quando? — Afastou-a de si.

Paciente, Donna voltou a se aproximar do filho.

— Eu mereço isso. Eu estava tão preocupada com questões que não vem ao caso que me esqueci de ser uma mãe de verdade.

— Não acho que seja a hora certa para falar sobre isso, mamãe!

Tentou novamente afastá-la de si, mas dessa vez a mulher foi mais firme.

— Eu te amo, meu bebê! E, embora tenha minha parcela de culpa em relação ao afastamento dessa família, vou fazer de tudo para consertar esse erro. Eu prometo.

Jensen a abraçou mais firme depois do que ouviu. Sim! Havia muita coisa para ser concertada. A família Ackles era dispersa por causa da preocupação do clã em dá continuidade a hierarquia. Seus irmãos Josh e Mackenzi afastaram-se por causa disso, retornando quando souberam do que aconteceu ao pai. Jensen quase perdeu Jared quando descobriu que o amava, Roger e Donna nunca tiveram em mais de vinte e cinco anos de casados, o que o filho do meio tinha em menos de um mês que conhecera o namorado. Realmente, havia muito que concertar nessa família, mas no momento as prioridades eram a cirurgia do garoto Jared e a recuperação de Roger Ackles.

Permaneceram abraçados por mais algum tempo, observando Roger Ackles que adormecera.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Tentei postar sexta-feira, mas eu não conseguia fazer login no FF. Então, mas um capítulo hoje. Fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de rewies que o capítulo passado recebeu! *-*. Quatorze no total. Nunca recebi tanto rewie por um capítulo e fico me perguntando: o que custa fazer um fic writer feliz? O que custa comentar se você acompanha a história? Então, que tal manter fidelidade e continuar comentando! Eu ia amar!**

**Muitos beijos e uma excelente noite de segunda-feira.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Masinha -** Gostou mesmo? Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. Afinal, essas emoções que vocês leitores sentem em cada capítulo de uma fic, os escritores também sentem, sabia? Obrigada pelo seu incentivo desde o outro site. Beijos, linda!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Nada como um sumiço para sentir falta, hein Patty? Mas, novamente voltei para ficar. E adorei seus rewies de Máscaras de Ciúmes. Li cada um. Também adoro você e confesso que cheguei a achar se aquela história de afastamento até dos e-mails por falta de tempo, não era conversa. E saiba: também senti sua falta. Mas, amigos são para crer nos momentos de presença e afastamento e aqui estamos nós novamente. kkkkkkkkkkk Uma excelente noite de segunda, amiga querida!

**Soniama Livejournal - **Q_uerida, obrigada por suas palavras de carinho e seus elogios tão cheios de certezas. São apoios como o seu que me dá vontade de continuar escrevendo e sempre procurando inovar. Claro, de acordo com meus preceitos e com aquilo que acredito segundo minha fé. É sempre um prazer receber um novo rewie de pessoas estimulantes como você. Obrigada. E, quanto a Sweet August, sinto muito, mas o máximo que ela irá é até o capítulo 45. Pode ser? Beijos, linda!_

**Elisete** - Claro que te avisei! Faço questão dos comentários daqueles que me acompanham quanto esta fic apenas engatinhava. Quanto a fic, bem, o Roger com certeza tem algo. Agora, se ele ou o Eric ainda vão aprontar? Hummmm Sei não! kkkkkkkkkkk Sem spoilers. Beijos, querida!

**Padackles Roques -** Já ouviu a expressão "Vaso ruim não quebra fácil"? É ruim do Roger morrer! Mas, vamos esperar para ver como ele está depois do sufoco que passou. Estava com saudades das minhas fics? Você é um fofo. Beijos, querido!

**OceanPearl**_ -_ O Jensen é um fofo, não é? Mais gentil impossível. Tudo bem quanto a seu comentários a partir do capítulo passado. Você não tinha conta no outro site? É sempre bom incentivar os autores com rewies. Espero que nos meus próximos trabalhos, possa revêla. Beijos e muito obrigada pela atenção.

**HALEY PADALECKACKLES** - Que legal! Fico feliz que esteja gostando de Sweet August e ficarei muito mais se continuar comentando e me dizendo o que achou. Beijos e que bom que saiu do anonimato! kkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu? Má? Só porque faço os Js passarem por tantos problemas? kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Casammy -** My dear friend Casammy! you are right with respect to a character and wrong in relation to each other. Strong emotions are still to come for our beloved Josh. Their love prevalescerá about discord or death? kkkkkkkkkk (Mode on Mexican soap opera) Kisses, beautiful!

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies de Máscaras do ciúmes:**

**Jade, soniama livejournal, Casammy, Patrícia Rodrigues, obrigada pelos rewies em Máscaras do ciúmes. amei fazer aquela fic e apesar dela ter me dado um pouco de dor de cabeça, a moral sobre o amor verdadeiro guardado nela sempre vai ficar, pois mais do que registrado em minha mente, ela ficou em meu coração. Obrigada de coração. Beijos!**


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36 — A hora se aproxima

A manhã de quinta-feira na cidade de Los Angeles era fria. O sol despontava preguiçosamente no horizonte mandando embora os resquícios de mais uma noite que se foi.

Pessoas e carros transitavam apressados apesar de ainda ser cedo. Comércios e instituições abriam suas portas de acordo com seus horários. Jensen observava a tudo em seu BMW enquanto voltava ao seu apartamento.

Ainda no hospital, ligara para a governanta, pedindo que preparasse um café da manhã reforçado e separasse uma roupa informal. Estava oficialmente de férias decretadas por si mesmo há alguns dias. Cuidaria de Jared antes, durante e após a operação.

O loiro deixara o garoto, ainda adormecido, aos cuidados de Kate e Traci. Ambas chegaram às cinco da manhã e só foram para casa por insistência de Ackles já Jared só seria operado amanhã, sexta-feira.

"_Espero não pegar engarrafamento quando voltar para o hospital"._

Eram os pensamentos do loiro enquanto seguia pela via principal de Los Angeles.

**Mansão dos Johnsons, seis e quinze da manhã.**

Eric acordara mais cedo do que de costume naquele dia. Após fazer sua higiene pessoal e se aprontar para o trabalho, trancou-se no escritório do pai no qual estava há quase uma hora.

O senhor Johnsonque sempre acordava antes do filho, ouviu a movimentação pela casa quando ainda estava deitado. Sentia muita curiosidade em saber por que tanto empenho por parte do rapaz. Não que ele fosse omisso ao trabalho, mas nunca foi tão dedicado o quanto estava sendo desde segunda-feira daquela semana e sem falar das passagens para Dubai encontradas nas coisas dele. O que seu filho estava aprontando? Esperava que não fosse algo ilegal, ou pior, algo contra o jovem Jared ou seu namorado Jensen.

Vestido em seu roupão após o ritual de higiene, o patriarca resolveu conversar primeiro com o unigênito. Depois tomaria o café da manhã e leria seu jornal. Ainda tinha muito tempo antes de ir para a empresa.

— Johann, podemos conversar meu filho? — Perguntou após três batidas na porta, mas o rapaz não respondeu.

— Johann, está tudo bem? — Insistiu em perguntar, mas dessa vez sem bater. Novamente, ninguém respondeu.

— Eric Johann Johnson, abra essa porta agora!

Após sua ordem, encostou o ouvido esquerdo na porta e apurou a audição. Ouviu uma voz exaltada. Seu filho falava ao telefone com alguém e pelo barulho percebeu que ele se apressava para encerrar a ligação.

"_Apenas façam como o combinado__ e o resto deixem por minha conta"._

"_Não! Claro que não! Agora preciso desligar"._

— O que esse garoto está aprontando? — Perguntou para si mesmo, afastando-se da porta. Alguns segundo depois o rapaz a abriu.

— Bom dia, papai! Algum problema? — Perguntou calmo diante da expressão de surpresa do patriarca.

— Por que você demorou a abrir a porta? Com quem estava falando ao telefone? — Perguntou exaltado.

— Demorei a abrir porque estava ao telefone. Óbvio. Era o senhor Norman. Combinei de me encontrar com ele hoje para falarmos sobre um possível apoio por parte de nossa empresa. Isso claro, se os lucros forem satisfatórios para nós.

— Tem certeza? Achei ter ouvido você combinar algo que se realizaria por mais de uma pessoa. — Era visível sua desconfiança.

— Papai, e o que seria, hum? Sobre o que acha que eu estava falando?

Andrew observava a expressão tranquila do filho. Pensava se não imaginara o que não existia devido ao medo que sentia do seu unigênito está tramando alguma coisa. Respirou fundo buscando calma e falou seriamente:

— Olha Johann, há alguns dias você está quieto demais, calado demais e desde segunda-feira acorda mais cedo que o normal e vai trabalhar antes mesmo dos nossos funcionários, sem falar que às vezes se tranca em sua sala ou no meu escritório e fica em silêncio. Estou preocupado com você!

Eric sorriu calmo, observando as feições do pai. Sabia que ele falava a verdade. Conhecia-o. Encostou-se à mesa do escritório, encarando-o:

— O senhor tem razão. Eu estou mesmo diferente, mais calado e centrado e sabe por quê? Porque preciso conviver com a ideia de que perdi o Jare, preciso aceitar o fato de que eu não o terei mais. E, só Deus sabe como está sendo difícil para mim, meu pai! Só Deus sabe o quanto estou me esforçando para aceitar essa nova realidade, então por isso estou me empenhando mais no trabalho, será que consegue me entender?

O homem balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão.

— Então, seja em uma viagem a negócios ou mesmo negócios com seus clientes habituais, eu estou usando isso como apoio, preciso esquecê-lo! Diga-me, papai, é errado agir assim?

— Claro que não!

— Eu só lhe peço paciência comigo! Os últimos acontecimentos foram difíceis para mim! Eu sei da minha grande parcela de culpa, sei que estou passando o que eu mesmo busquei, mas mesmo assim eu quero recomeçar e sem me livrar da dor que sinto por ter perdido o Jare, qualquer recomeço é impossívell.

O senhor Johnson era um bom homem. Ele mesmo buscou a duras penas, forças, para continuar seguindo em frente desde que perdeu sua amada esposa Priscila. E mesmo assim, às vezes ficava a sós com seus pensamentos e chorava devido a saudade que sempre sentiu dela. Jamais desejaria isso para ela ou para Eric. Preferia sofrer ao invés daqueles que amava sofrerem por tê-lo perdido.

— Orgulho-me mais ainda de você, meu filho, por ouvir isso! Deus irá te recompensar assim como recompensou o garoto Jared. Você ainda vai amar e ser amado de verdade.

Após suas palavras de carinho, abraçou seu unigênito sendo correspondido por ele.

— Bem, vou tomar meu café da manhã e depois lê o meu jornal. Acompanha-me? — Perguntou ainda segurando o rapaz pelos ombros.

— Daqui a pouco tomaremos juntos o café da manhã. Preciso apenas terminar o que eu estava fazendo. Algo importante!

O mais velho sorriu feliz e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

"_Algo muito importante, papai"!_

Sussurrou o loiro olhando para a porta fechada.

**Hospital geral de Los Angeles, cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde.**

O entardecer pintava o céu com cores contrastantes, misturando o vermelho vívido e o laranja vibrante à nostalgia do anoitecer. A brisa fria soprava devagar balançando as folhas das árvores e acariciando docemente as faces dos transeuntes que voltavam para suas casas depois de mais um dia de trabalho.

Parecia um fim de tarde qualquer. Para os outros, não para Jensen. Ele observava Jared que dormia serenamente. O loiro passara a tarde ao seu lado mal dando espaço para seus amigos visitarem o garoto. E, apesar dos protestos de Chris, Steven, Jason e do senhor Berrimore, também fora relutante em deixá-lo sozinho para voltar ao seu apartamento e tentar também dormir um pouco. O cansaço era visível em seu rosto.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, observando o moreno, não percebeu quando lentamente ele acordou, olhando-o com atenção. Pensava na cirurgia que se realizaria amanhã, logo cedo.

— Você está péssimo, amor! — A voz sonolenta do jovem lhe chamou atenção. Sorriu diante do comentário.

— Fico feliz que seu senso de humor esteja melhor que o meu. — Beijou-o.

— Jen, que horas são? Quanto tempo dormi? — Perguntou depois de bocejar.

— Pontualmente dezoito horas, dorminhoco!

— Nossa! O tempo está passando rápido! Ainda pouco, acordei e almocei para depois dormi novamente? Acho que estou me acostumando a essa vida de moleza. — Sorriu com a brincadeira, mas percebeu as feições rígidas do amado.

— Amor! O que você tem? Eu conheço esse olhar.

Temendo preocupá-lo, Jensen pensava no que diria ao garoto, mas também não ia mentir para ele. Prometera.

— Jay! Não se preocupe comigo! Preocupe-se apenas em descansar o máximo possível. Amanhã você será operado e segundo os exames médicos, você goza de boas condições de saúde e não será preciso adiar mais ainda o procedimento cirúrgico. Apenas, pense em você!

Jared o olhou sério e falou encarando-o nos olhos:

— Se eu não te amasse, se você não fosse prioridade para mim, certamente eu pensaria só em mim, mas não é assim que funciona quando se ama Jensen e você sabe disso. Acha que eu gosto de te ver assim; esgotado e com olheiras? Acha que seu bem estar não é importante para mim? Se realmente se preocupa comigo, preocupe-se em ficar bem, porque quando eu voltar da cirurgia e eu vou voltar, quero te ver me esperando, bem e disposto, saudável e sorridente como quando o conheci.

— Jay...

— Não, Jen! Eu quero te ver bem. Cara, eu me preocupo com você!

Jensen o beijou calmamente, impedindo que ele continuasse. Quando se soltaram do beijo, mais calmo, o loiro segurou a mão do garoto entre as suas e falou:

— Cada dia eu te amo mais, caso seja possível. Você tem apoiado a si mesmo e a mim, tem sido forte e sustentado nós dois com sua coragem. Você pode ser frágil fisicamente, mas seu espírito é muito forte, é invencível!

— Nosso espírito é forte, amor! Somos um só e juntos somos mais fortes, juntos podemos vencer qualquer obstáculo. Esse é só mais um obstáculo, querido, assim como a Danneel, o Eric e o seu pai foram. Enfrente mais esse comigo. Eu preciso de você!

Ackles o olhava enquanto fazia um leve carinho em seu rosto. Como amava aquele garoto! E, o fogo de vida, de calor, de amor que ele trazia consigo, só aumentava com o passar dos seus dias. Realmente era um abençoado por ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro, seu complemento na pessoa daquele doce e meigo garoto.

— E tem mais! Quero que guarde isso!

Devagar, Jared estendeu o braço pegando de dentro da pequena gaveta da mesinha ao lado de sua cama, um lenço branco e bordado com as iniciais "JA".

— Jay, esse é o lenço que te dei! — Falou sem entender as intenções do amado.

— Sim, amor! Esse é o lenço que você me deu quando eu fui deixado de lado justamente pelo motivo no qual você mais me apoiou, é o lenço que simboliza o início de sua abertura para mim e o fim de uma história de amor que nunca existiu. Eu estava enganado e cego antes de te conhecer. Amar você, não só me reviveu, mas também me fez entender que eu estava errado quanto ao que eu vivi com o Eric.

Ackles sentia um nó na garganta. Não sabia o que falar. Olhava-o com olhos esbugalhados e úmidos.

— _Eu te amo!_

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu sussurrar.

— Eu também te amo, Jen! Por favor, guarde esse lenço. Essa é a prova que posso lhe dá de que vou ficar bem, de que eu vou voltar para você!

O loiro olhou para o delicado e pequeno tecido em sua mão.

— Vou ficar te esperando, amor, e quando você voltar eu o devolverei.

Sorriram antes de selarem seus lábios em mais um beijo. Dessa vez, um profundo beijo.

Naquele quarto de hospital, o medo deu lugar a coragem, a derrota deu lugar à vitória e lá fora, o fim de tarde deu lugar à noite e com ela os mistérios da natureza escura.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de Sweet August. Espero que gostem. Deixem-me saber o que acharam por meio de seus comentários, ok? eles realmente são muito importantes.**

**Sexta-feira vou postar o capítulo 17 de Almas acorrentadas. Também espero vocês lá.**

**Dia 02 de Março vou postar uma nova fic entitulada "Erros do passado". Espero que ela seja tão bem aceita e querida quanto Sweet August.**

**Uma excelente noite de quarta-feira. **

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Haley Padackles - **Amore, calma! Acredite que o amor sempre vence. De um jeito ou de outro. kkkkkkk Fiz suspense? Beijos!

**Elisete - **Berrimore merecia todo esse carinho e atenção, não é mesmo? ele é um super pai! Quanto a cirurgia do lindinho, calma, querida! As coisas podem se resolver, ou não, né? kkkkkkkkkk Beijos, linda!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Olá, Patty! Sim! O Jay é tão fogoso quanto o Jen. Esses dois juntos pegam fogo, amiga! Também acho o Berrimore o pai verdadeiro do Jen. Esse homem o ajudou a ser o homem que o loiro é hoje. E não se preocupe. A atualização será em tempo regular. Beijos, linda!

**Jade -** Estou recebendo rewies apreensivos quanto a cirurgia do lindinho e eu não entendo o porquê disso! kkkkkkkkkk quanto ao Eric e o senhor Ackles, eles ainda vão dá o ar da graça, ah se vão! Beijos, linda!

**Masinha -** Você não imagina o quanto eu fico contente de ter você aqui também. Primeiro no outro site e depois mantendo regularidade aqui! Obrigada mesmo, minha linda! Quanto a fic, sim! Muito amor entre nossos Js, a declaração do detetive Isaia para o Jen e a conversa linda entre os personagens. Faz sonhar, não é?

**Pérola -** Concordo demais com você. O Jay é um doce e aquele menino lindo e indefeso da primeira temporada, sempre vai existir nos corações de seus fãs. E a série será guardada para a posteridade. e a fic, hein? Gostou das revelações? entendemos a decepção do Jay, mas como o homem de bem que é. ele acabou entendendo o Isaia e agora poderá ser feliz ao lado do amor de sua vida, seu lindinho e do pai de verdade. quanto a família Ackles e o Eric, vamos ver o que o destino os reserva. Beijos, querida!

**Soniama -** Sentiu minha falta? aqui estou eu! kkkkkkkkkkk Minha linda, obrigada pelo seu apoio, viu? E sim! Tudo o que você disse é uma preparação para o que virá, mas acredite em meu raciocínio de fic writer romântica. Não pretendo decepcionar meus leitores.

**Casammy -** Sua linda! Obrigada pelo rewie duplo. Calma, linda! O Jay é tudo para o Jen e vice-versa. Verás como o amor tudo vence. quanto a sua sugestão, estou vendo como posso encaixar, ok? Beijos, amada!


	37. Chapter 37

Perdoem-me pela demora. Postei duas semanas depois do que prometi. Mas, eu lhes garanto, dependendo da quantidade de rewies, postarei o capítulo 38 de Sweet August quarta-feira. Se não, apenas na próxima segunda-feira, 26 de março.

Capítulo 37 — Medo de te perder

_"Caminhava em meio à casa de campo de sua amiga Trace. Buscava o homem que amava, pois sabia que ele apareceria. Podia senti-lo__._

_Observava as colinas verdes em volta do lugar, douradas pelo brilho do sol poente. Atravessou as vastas plantações de arroz e de milho, adentrando as de girassóis. Retirou um para ofertar a ele. Ah! Como o amava!_

_Então o avistou. Ele estava de costa para si observando as águas correntes do rio perene._

— _Jay! _— _Chamou-o, feliz por encontrá-lo. Ele o olhou e lhe sorriu daquele jeito, mostrando as covinhas._

— _Jen! _— _Respondeu com a mesma felicidade._

_De repente o céu foi coberto por nuvens escuras e toda a beleza do por do sol foi abafada. A expressão feliz do jovem se esvaiu e grossas lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto. Ele deu as costas ao mais velho e calmamente entrou no rio atravessando sua margem e quando o fez foi encoberto por uma nuvem escura que surgiu apenas para levá-lo daquele lugar de paz, aconchego, amor..._

— _Não! Por favor, Jay! Volta! Eu te amo! _— _Soltou o girassol que segurava enquanto gritava, mas o jovem não o ouviu e continuou seu caminho em meio a escuridão, afastando-se cada vez mais do homem que amava até sumir e Jensen sentir a dor mais angustiando de toda a sua vida. A dor de perder a metade de si"__._

— NÃÃÃÃO! — Gritou, sentando abruptamente na cama. Suava frio sentindo as batidas descompassadas do seu coração.

— Senhor, Ackles? Está tudo bem? Está com algum problema? — A voz preocupada de sua governanta, era de pura preocupação.

— Estou bem, senhora mercedes. Obrigado pela preocupação.

— Tem certeza? Posso lhe preparar um chá! — Insistiu a senhora.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Estou bem. Pode voltar para seus aposentos.

Ao dispensá-la, apurou a audição. Ouviu o fechar da porta de um dos quartos do corredor. Estava novamente sozinho. Era melhor assim. Precisava pensar.

— Meu Deus! É a segunda vez que tenho esse sonho! Por quê? — Estava assustado.

— Eu imploro, senhor! Que não seja nada contra o Jay. Que ele esteja bem, por favor! Por favor! — Sussurrava as palavras apoiando seu rosto entre as mãos. Buscava alívio em sua prece.

— Eu sei que ele vai ficar bem! Eu sei que vai!

Quando Jensen chegou do hospital, estava tão cansado mental e fisicamente que após tirar seu terno, tomou um rápido banho, vestiu o pijama e jogou-se na cama dando ordens explícitas àgovernanta que só o chamasse se Ligassem do hospital informando notícias sobre Jared. O loiro mergulhou em sono profundo menos de cinco minutos depois. Mas, depois do sonho que tivera não conseguiria mais dormir e não tinha disposição para continuar deitado curtindo o clima agradável da manhã que ainda não chegara. Olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo. Ele marcava quatro e cinquenta e cinco. Decidiu levantar e começar o dia mais cedo. Ele seria longo e preocupante, afinal, era sexta-feira, vinte e oito de agosto. Dia da operação de Jared.

Arrastou-se até o banheiro largando pelo caminho o pijama que vestia e a roupa íntima. Estava esgotado. Aquele sonho consumira suas forças, seu ânimo, mas sabia que superaria isso. Precisava acreditar pelo bem do homem que amava. Jared precisaria de todo cuidado e carinho pós-operatório. Sim! Precisaria, porque ele ia ficar bem e a cirurgia ia curá-lo do mal que tentava tirá-lo de si. Jensen pensava e mentalizava cada uma de suas palavras como um mantra, como um remédio capaz de curar, como o sopro de uma brisa fria que abranda o mais intenso dos calores.

— Eu te amo! Vou lutar por você! Se a morte pensa que vai ser fácil levá-lo de mim, ela está enganada. — Resumiu seus pensamentos verbalizando para si mesmo o que acreditava deixando que a água morna do chuveiro aplacasse seus temores.

**Simultaneamente, no Hospital Geral de Los Angeles...**

— Dona, onde está o Jensen! — A voz de Roger Ackles assustou a mulher. Ela soltou a xícara com o chá quente que tomava olhando em um misto de espanto e felicidade para o marido.

— Desculpe-me se a assustei!

— Roger... Você falou! Você finalmente falou! — A passos largos, levantou da poltrona que estava abraçando gentilmente o marido.

— Eu estou bem, Dona! — Falou calmo retribuindo o abraço acolhedor.

Há três dias, o senhor Ackles estava em estado de choque. Desde que desmaiou por causa de uma Angina vascular motivada pela sua vida sedentária e stress do trabalho, desencadeada por sua luta contra o amor de Jensen e o doce Jared.

— Dona! Onde está Jensen! Por favor, querida, preciso falar com ele!

— Roger, não se angustie! Felizmente não foi nada grave. Apenas um pequeno bloqueio no bombeamento do sangue em uma das artérias do seu coração. O médico disse...

— Dona! — Falou exaltado chamando a atenção da esposa. Juntou lentamente as mãos dela entre as suas olhando-a suplicante. Respirou fundo, buscando melhor fôlego para falar, pois ainda sentia-se fraco.

— Meu amor! Eu quero consertar dois erros em minha vida: tê-la tratado apenas como um adorno em meu mundo egoísta e manipular de negócios e ter afastado nossos filhos, mas quero, preciso começar com o Jensen! Ele foi quem mais cobrei, mais manipulei durante todos esses anos e agora eu pre-preciso... — Teve uma crise de tosse.

— Eu vou chamar o doutor!

— Não, primeiro...

— Não digo eu, Roger! Primeiro o doutor vai examiná-lo, depois, quando estiver bem, você conversará com nosso filho!

E saiu pelo corredor em busca do doutor Pellegrino deixando para trás um homem injusto, mas arrependido e feliz por saber que sua esposa ainda se importava com ele. Talvez ela não quisesse mais lhe pedi o divórcio. Talvez ainda não fosse tarde para fazê-la feliz.

**J2**

Jensen estava na cozinha, sentado em um banco giratório, olhando através da pequena janela em vidro, próximo a porta, que dava vista para o belo jardim do condomínio que morava. Observava os primeiros raios de sol que surgiam tímidos dourando as flores e árvores, cujas pétalas e galhos balançavam seguindo o ritmo do vento frio frio. Eram seis e quinze da manhã. Pensava em Jared.

Pensava também, em como sua vida mudou ao lado daquele garoto gigante e de olhos perdidos tal qual um filhotinho abandonado. Sorriu com a comparação. Sentia-se melancólico.

— Hoje é o dia D! — Balbuciou para si quando viu um casal de namorados caminharem abraçados. O rapaz segurava duas sacolas com alimentos enquanto abraçava a garota pela cintura, deixando que ela repousasse a cabeça em seu pescoço.

— Devem ser recém-casados. — Comentou se alegrando com a felicidade alheia. Acreditava que um dia caminharia assim com seu Jay. Um dia, quando os problemas que tentavam separá-los fossem apenas lembranças, teriam tempo o suficiente para ficarem juntos e se amarem. Cuidaria dele e com ele seria feliz. Sabia disso. Sentia isso.

— Eu vou te fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo, meu Jay! Você é meu bem mais precioso. É meu primeiro e último pensamento todos os dias. Nunca imaginei que viver assim seria algo que algum dia pudesse me fazer feliz. Mas, eu estava errado. Você me provou isso ao me mostrar o que é a verdadeira felicidade.

Os tímidos raios de outrora ganhara intensidade adentrando o claro cômodo da cozinha, realçando a beleza dos móveis lustrosos e delicados, iluminando o verde-esmeralda dos olhos daquele príncipe loiro e apaixonado.

— Vou lutar por nós dois, minha vida! Eu prometo!

Deu uma última olhada na beleza verde além daquele apartamento. Depois, seguiu em direção à sala de estar. Não acordaria a até o hospital evitando assim um fluxo contínuo e conturbado de veículos naquele começo de fim de semana. O relógio em seu pulso marcava seis e trinta da manhã. Jensen trancou a porta do apartamento e seguiu caminho rumo ao seu destino.

**J2**

Na sala de espera do hospital geral, Kate, Trace, Kane, Jason, Cris e o detetive Barrimore estavam de prontidão para o que o garoto precisasse. Esperavam por Jensen e junto com ele, aguardariam o início e o fim da cirurgia. O problema era que o loiro não aparecia.

Jared olhava a todo instante para o relógio na parede de seu quarto. Há uma hora, duas enfermeiras lhe preparavam para a cirurgia que teria início às oito da manhã em ponto. O jovem não comera nada, porque após a lavagem intestinal, fazia-se necessário ficar em jejum antes e depois do procedimento cirúrgico.

Sentia-se triste. Desde que acordou não viu Jensen ao seu lado, mas nem por isso duvidava da preocupação do loiro em relação a ele. Sabia que havia algum motivo para tal demora. Mesmo assim, garoto só esperava poder ver o amado antes do doutor Pellegrino o levar para a ala cirúrgica. Pensava procurando manter a calma, pois não queria que seu estado de espírito influenciasse o resultado na busca por sua cura.

— Jensen, amor! Por que você está demorando? — Falou para si mesmo olhando mais uma vez para o relógio na parede.

**J2**

— Merda! Porcaria! — Xingava batendo as mãos no volante.

— Se o trânsito não liberar, não conseguirei chegar antes do início da cirurgia do Jay! — Falava preocupado.

Há vinte minutos, Jensen estava preso no engarrafamento da Main Avenue. Quando saíra do apartamento, pouco depois das seis e meia, esperava chegar em menos de meia hora no hospital, devido ao pouco tráfego de veículos. O que não esperava, era que um caminhão transportando frios colidisse com um carro forte da polícia, atraindo assim vários outros policiais militares e civis para reboque e transporte dos malotes com dinheiro que estavam no carro blindado, acumulando na avenida os poucos carros que antes circulavam e, devido ao avançar dos minutos, vários outros se que se juntaram na tarefa de esperar. O BMW de Ackles estava entre veículos de vários tipos, tamanhos, até mesmo de ônibus. O que o levou a tentar, sem sucesso, comprar a moto de dois motoqueiros que driblaram a confusão na avenida. Mas, eles também tinham obrigações a cumprir e ambos não aceitaram o valor duplicado que o loiro ofereceu pelos transportes. Desesperado e sem alternativa, ligou para sua amiga informando sobre o acontecido. Eram sete e cinquenta da manhã.

— Como assim preso no trânsito? Jensen, o Jared será operado em menos de dez minutos! — A voz da amiga soou chateada.

— Trace, perdoe-me! Eu ainda estou a quase uma hora do hospital. O que eu faço?

— Como você pode fazer isso com seu namorado? Como foi tão irresponsável a ponto de esquecê-lo, a ponto de... — A garota se calou ao ouvir um suspiro choroso do amigo.

— Droga, Jen! Eu sou uma tonta, mesmo! É claro que de todos nós, o mais preocupado é você. Eu sei o quanto o ama! Desculpe-me querido! Esse acidente não foi culpa sua e mesmo que fosse ainda não me dava o direito de agir assim.

— Trace... Estou com medo de perdê-lo. — A amiga percebeu que o outro se esforçava para não chorar. Sentiu-se culpada. Ele não merecera a quase bronca que dera a alguns minutos atrás.

— Escute o que vou lhe dizer e escute com atenção: o Jay vai ficar bem. Seus amigos e os amigos dele estão aqui e vamos cuidar dele. Ficaremos te aguardando. Quando eu desligar esse telefone, vou falar com o garoto e explicar o que está acontecendo. Você sabe que o Jay confia em você e sabe de sua preocupação por ele. Vai dá tudo certo, Jen!

Ackles suspirou longamente, mas dessa vez, estava aliviado. Pensava que melhor do que ter verdadeiros amigos, era tê-los e saber que o sentimento de amor fraternal era verdadeiro e recíproco. Deixaria temporariamente seu bem mais precioso nas mãos desses mesmos amigos que sempre o apoiava. Sabia que eles cuidariam dele até que o "caos" em que se encontrava fosse resolvido. E ele não se referia somente ao trânsito quando pensava em caos.

— Você vai ficar bem meu amor! Aquele sonho não quis dizer nada. Nada!

* * *

**Continua...**

**Boa noite!**

**Como prometidoterça-feira, mais um capítulo de Sweet August. Aguardo os rewies, hein?**

**Segunda-feira vou postar o penúltimo capítulo de Almas acorrentadas e o capítulo 2 de Erros do passado.**

**Boa noite a todos e um excelente fim de semana!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**PadacklesRoques: **O Eric realmente não é de confiança. Ele é uma pessoa de má índole e está obcecado pelo Jared. Quanto ao Jay, vamos ver como as coisas ficam em relação à saúde dele. Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Bem, Patty, ele quer muito reconquistar o Jay por bem ou por mal, então... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 37. Beijos!

**HALEY PADALECKACKLES: S**uas palavras sobre o amor dos Js foram belíssimas. Adorei! Eles realmente se querem com essa intensidade. Você tem razão quanto ao Eric. Ele vai provar o quando não é boa bisca. Beijos!

**Casammy: **Hello, beautiful! Yes! Jared is really all that you and Eric said, as it is not blind, oddly enough even sees the sweetness of the boy. The problem is that he never gave value. As for Josh, the love between them is pure and true. Certainly overcome all obstacles. We hope, right? Kisses!

**Elisete: **Olá, querida! Concordo com tudo que você disse em relação ao Jay. Ele é um garoto de ouro e o Jensen o ama profundamente. Agora, cá entre nós, eita Eric chato, hein? Beijos, querida!

**Masinha: **Obrigada pelo seu apoio e dedicação a essa fic, viu? Fico feliz que goste dela tanto assim. Intenso o capítulo? Sim! Procurei mostrar a declaração e o rasgar de sentimentos dos rapazes um pelo outro. Fico feliz que tenha transmitido bem a ideia. Beijos, querida!

**Joo Gabriel:** Obrigada pelo seu rewie e se decidir por comentar em cada capítulo, pode ter certeza que será muito bem vindo. Beijos!

**Soniama: **Calma, mulher! Amor verdadeiro não é fácil, não! Sempre aparecem as malas sem alças para atrapalhar tudo. Mas no final... O pai do Jen é um preconceituoso mesmo e o Eric... Aff! Cara que não se toca! Beijos, querida!

**Jozy: **Obrigada pelas suas palavras, viu? Obrigada mesmo. Que tal comentar desde então, os outros capítulos e as outras histórias minhas que lê? Isso anima muito, sabia? Beijos, querida!


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38 — A cirurgia

**Hospital Geral de Los Angeles, oito e vinte e cinco da manhã.**

— Trace... Trace... Diga-me... — Parou. Respirava fundo tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Bom dia para você também, querido! — Falou calma.

— Sem gracinhas... — O loiro mal tinha fôlego para falar.

— Calma, Jensen! Respire! Assim você vai ter um troço! — A garota jogou na lixeira o copo com café que segurava e ficou às costas do amigo. Pôs as mãos na região de seus pulmões e iniciou massagens firmes e circulares.

— Trace...

— Agora não, Jensen! Primeiro você precisa se acalmar, depois conversamos.

Sua melhor amiga tinha razão. Do jeito que estava sem fôlego e aflito, passaria mal e certamente também deixaria mal o seu amado se ele soubesse de toda sua preocupação. Continuava em respiração profunda aproveitando a massagem em suas costas, relaxando ao seu expirar e inspirar. Fechou os olhos. Tudo ficaria bem.

Quinze minutos após a conversa de Ackles com a amiga ao telefone, a Main Avenue foi liberada pela lateral esquerda possibilitando aos carros acesso para que seguissem viagem. O problema era que apenas um carro por vez cruzava a barreira formada por policiais e agentes de trânsito.

Quando liberado, o loiro seguiu rumo ao hospital geral, a uma velocidade irresponsável. Sabia que desrespeitava o limite, talvez até tivesse sido pego pelo sensor, o que lhe renderia algumas multas. No entanto, nada disso o preocupava. Estava preocupado com Jared e o significado negativo do sonho que tivera em relação ao amado.

Passado alguns minutos, após sua chegada ao hospital e mais calmo devido a massagem da amiga, Jensen respirava melhor e seu semblante, antes angustiado e tenso, relaxara. Puxava ar dos pulmões sem a dificuldade de minutos atrás.

— Jared está bem, meu querido! Eu conversei com ele e expliquei o que aconteceu. — Jensen abriu os olhos. Olhou-a e fitou-a com curiosidade.

— Como ele reagiu, Trace? Ele acreditou, não foi? Estava calmo ou se estressou? — Perguntava preocupado.

— Querido! O Jay sabe que você o ama que ele é o mais importante em sua vida assim como você é para ele. É claro que o garoto acreditou, é claro que ficou mais calmo depois que eu expliquei. E tem mais: O Jay pediu para te dá um recado.

— Recado? Que recado?

— Disse que não vê a hora da cirurgia acabar para te ver e pediu também que tomasse conta do lenço porque ele simboliza o dia mais feliz de sua vida. O dia que o conheceu.

Ao ouvir as palavras, o loiro voltou o olhar à sua frente, perdendo-se na imagem de um quadro pintado à óleo, exposto na parede próximo à porta de entrada. Ele retratava uma linda casa de campo, à beira de um riacho com águas cristalinas. Lembrou-se do final de semana que passaram juntos e do primeiro beijos que deram. Mas, também se lembrou do sonho e que por duas vezes ele surgiu assombrando seus pensamentos, mexendo com sua sanidade.

— Jen?

O loiro nada respondeu concentrado em suas lembranças.

— Jensen? Amor, o que você tem? — A garota chamou mais uma vez sua atenção, chacoalhando-o pelo braço. Viu duas lágrimas escorregarem em seu rosto.

— Por que está chorando? Já sei! Foi o que eu disse pelo telefone, não foi? Ainda está magoado comigo? Eu não quis te ofender! Juro! — Ackles negou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Vamos, Trace! Vamos para a sala de espera. Eu estou bem. Vamos! — Falou limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos, mas a jovem não lhe deu ouvidos e falou decidida:

— Não! Agora não! Eu te falei que ele está bem. A cirurgia começou as oito em ponto e só teremos notícias em duas horas. No momento minha preocupação é você. Pode tratar de expor essa angústia e me deixar ajudá-lo!

— Mas, eu tenho que... — Tentou argumentar.

— Eu disse não! Nossos amigos estão na sala de espera. Sabem que vim te aguardar na recepção, pois você estava demorando. Não há nada que se possa fazer no momento em relação ao Jared a não ser rezar para que a cirurgia o cure.

Jensen desabou a chorar ao ouvir isso. Estava no limiar entre a angústia e o desespero. Sentia-se como uma panela de pressão que explodiria se a pressão interna não fosse amenizada, só que no seu caso explodiu. Eram muitos obstáculos tentando arrancar dos seus braços aquele que amava. Não aguentava mais.

— Shhh! Calma, querido! Calma! — A morena o abraçou firmemente, pois o loiro se jogou em seus braços repousando a cabeça no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo dela. Chorava copiosamente.

— Eu não aguento mais essa pressão. Muitos querendo tirar o homem que amo de mim. E esse tumor... Temo que se não o perder para os inimigos, vou perdê-lo para a morte. Trace o que eu vou fazer?

— Pelo amor de Deus, homem! Acalme-se! É apenas uma cirurgia. Encare assim!

— Eu sonhei, Trace! Sonhei que ele me deixava que algo o arrancava de mim, sonhei por duas vezes, era o mesmo sonho, eu lembro. Não sei o que farei se perdê-lo. Eu não sei!

A morena tirou do bolso de seu terno uma caixa pequena contendo lenços de papel. Afastou gentilmente o amigo de seu abraço acolhedor para lhe enxugar pessoalmente as lágrimas entregando alguns, em seguida, para que ele limpasse o nariz.

— Mais calmo, Jen? — Perguntou carinhosa.

— Você é mesmo uma irmã mais velha para mim. — Comentou ainda se recuperando do pranto.

— Então, que tal contar para sua mana essa história de sonho? E não se esqueça de detalhá-lo. Às vezes, Jensen, quando estamos fora do problema do outro, enxergamos melhor as coisas e podemos até ajudar.

E do mesmo jeito que fizera ao chegar ao hospital aflito, respirou fundo várias vezes, afastando também os medos e as preocupações, relaxando mais uma vez para que pudesse desabafar o que lhe perfurava a alma como uma doença enraizada que precisava ser arrancada para só então todo o resto ser purificado.

Então contou. Detalhou a beleza da casa de campo de Trace, tal qual ela era na realidade. Contou sobre sua espera pelo amado, da alegria de ambos ao se encontrarem em um lugar que lhes remetia à paz e a tranquilidade, do sorriso lindo e do brilho no olhar no verde suave que eram os olhos de seu menino. Mas, tão logo detalhou a beleza de sua felicidade, detalhou também a tristeza no semblante dele e seu mergulho no belo rio cujas nuvens negras chegaram errantes arrancando daquele cenário de beleza e vida, toda a doçura e meiguice dedilhada na figura do amor de sua vida. No sonho ele foi levado de si para sempre. Sabendo-se que o sempre era um lugar de vazio e escuridão eterna.

Ao ouvir seu relato, Trace segurou as mãos do loiro entre as suas falando com convicção, mas principalmente, com amor, todo o amor fraternal que sentia por aquele que cresceu junto consigo.

— Você já parou para pensar que o significado desse sonho pode ser apenas o seu medo de perder aquele que mais ama? — Jensen a olhou curioso.

— Isso mesmo que ouviu. Muitas vezes, nossos sonhos são reflexos de nossos medos e de nossos desejos mais profundos. Com certeza, o seu maior medo é perder Jared e não falo em perder para alguém, pois eu te conheço, Ackles, e sei que você usaria de todo o seu charme e artimanhas para reconquistar o garoto caso pisasse na bola com ele. — O homem sorriu tranquilo.

— Você tem medo que a doença do Jay o leve embora, tem medo que não consiga cuidar dele e por algum deslize ele sofra consequências e venha a falecer. E esse, meu amigo, é o medo mais nobre que já conheci e saiba que saber disso só me dá ainda mais orgulho de você.

— O quê? Como assim? Eu não entendi! — Sua dúvida era genuína.

— Vou exemplificar: todos os seus amigos e digo incluindo o seu mais recente pai, o detetive Barrimore, porque até mesmo ele sabe da história do abandono de Jared pelo Eric, não é verdade?

— Sim! É verdade!

— Então, Jen! E você? O que tem feito depois de descobrir sobre toda essa merda acontecendo contra o garoto afetando diretamente você? Por acaso fugiu, deixando-o por sua própria conta e risco? Recomendou-o a alguém para que não sofresse caso o perdesse? Ou apenas vem custeando as despesas do tratamento dele com um "pé na frente e outro atrás" para que se algo der errado você não sofra?

— Trace? Você ficou doida? Eu não escolhi nenhuma dessas opções, nenhuma sequer parecida. Jamais escolheria. — Seu tom de voz era firme e chateado.

— É isso mesmo! Não agiu de nenhuma dessas formas e jamais agiria, porque você realmente o ama e sempre buscou o melhor para ele desde que o conheceu, desde que esse amor camuflou-se inicialmente em uma simples, mas verdadeira amizade.

Então, entendeu o significado das palavras da garota e pensou consigo que se tivesse contado antes para ela, saberia o significado do seu sonho a mais tempo, sem precisar preocupar Jared, pois lembrava da conversa que tiveram ontem e de como ele pareceu preocupado com seu bem estar. Estava tão centrado em poupar o amado, tão preocupado em fazê-lo ficar bem que acabou fazendo exatamente o que não queria: sofrer sob as vistas do garoto fazendo-o sofrer também.

— Obrigado, Trace! Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter e muito inteligente também. — Falou, após abraçar fortemente a garota.

— Muito obrigada por ser capaz de enxergar a realidade. Sabia que isso é um privilégio de poucos?

E pela primeira vez, Ackles gargalhou após quase duas semanas de angústia. Desde que sonhara a primeira vez com algo de ruim acontecendo ao seu amado, a paz lhe fugiu ao espírito dando lugar ao medo, à solidão. Agora era diferente. Confiaria nas palavras daquela que sempre o ajudou, daquela que foi uma das pessoas que mais o apoiou em seu relacionamento com o doce moreno. Sim! Amigos verdadeiros existiam assim como o amor verdadeiro também. Jensen sentia-se abençoado. Ele tinha os dois em sua vida.

Ao término da conversa com Trace, Jensen estava mais calmo, mas não menos ansioso. No entanto, ela o levou para perto dos outros para que juntos aguardassem o término da cirurgia do garoto Jared. Depois de cumprimentar os amigos e o seu recém descoberto pai, o loiro explicou o sufoco que passou no trânsito e o fato de ter conversado na recepção com a amiga usando como pretexto o fato de não ter tomado café da manhã. Preferiu omitir os medos relatados em seu desabafo à morena.

Não buscou saber notícias do pai. Sabia que sua mãe cuidava dele. Mais tarde, quando seu amado estivesse sob repouso pós operatório, passaria no quarto do senhor Ackles e saberia notícias. Sua única prioridade no momento era a saúde do homem que amava. Que Deus o perdoasse se estivesse errado por pensar assim.

**Três horas depois...**

O loiro andava de um lado para o outro. Angustiado, rejeitou várias doses de café quente e chá de camomila, ambos ofertados pelo senhor Berrimore que não aguentava mais vê-lo andando sem direção. Sempre seguindo os mesmos passos e voltando para onde antes estava sentado, reiniciando a mesma ação em seguida. Era como se isso o acalmasse.

A cada enfermeira ou enfermeiro que passava, Ackles perguntava sobre o garoto Padalecki e a cada negativa que recebia o suor intensificava em seu corpo demonstrando o quanto estava nervoso. Todos os seus amigos preocupados com sua saúde, pensavam em uma maneira de acalmá-lo, mas foi o detetive que se manifestou primeiro. Não aguentava mais ver o estado de espírito do rapaz.

— Por favor, Jensen! Tente se acalmar! — Pediu calmo.

— Isaia, como posso me acalmar? A cirurgia tinha um prazo de duração de uma hora e cinquenta. Faz três horas que o Jay está lá dentro e ninguém nos dá notícias! — Tremia um pouco ao falar.

— O garoto está sendo operado, filho! Os médicos e os três enfermeiros auxiliares estão trancados na sala com ele! Você sabe que eles só podem dá alguma informação quando a cirurgia acabar.

— E por que ela não acaba logo? O que está acontecendo para terem avançado o tempo previsto?

Isaia gostaria de ter mais respostas e amenizar o sofrimento do rapaz que aprendeu a amar com filho, mas não sabia como agir ou o que dizer para que ele apenas confiasse e esperasse pelas notícias, fosse elas qual fossem.

De repente, um médico vem pelo corredor entrando em seguida na sala de espera. Era o doutor Pellegrino ainda vestido com roupas médicas para procedimento cirúrgico, embora estivesse sem as máscaras e as luvas. Ele aproximou-se de Jensen.

— Graças a Deus! Doutor, a cirurgia acabou? — Perguntou em um só fôlego recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça do mais velho.

— E então? Como está Jared? O que aconteceu?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa, noite!**

**Como prometi agora pouco, o capítulo 38 de Sweet August. Talvez eu poste o 39 quarta-feira, mas se não acontecer postarei na quarta-feira, ok? **

**Postei a pouco tempo o capítulo 20 de Almas acorrentadas e amanhã, o capítulo 2 de Erros do passado.**

**Aguardo seus comentários, queridos(as).**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite de segunda-feira.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Carla Balsinha - **Chorando, querida! kkkkkkkkkkk Prepare os lencinhos que eu acho que você ainda vai chorar mais. Brincadeira, querida! Calma! O amor deles é verdadeiro, mas os obstáculos são muitos. Eles vencerão cada um. Acredite! Espero que possa ter seus comentários nos próximos capítulos e em outras fics minhas. Obrigada também pelo rewie no capítulo 1. Beijos, querida!

**Masinha -** É Masinha, o nível de tensão aumentou e para acabar de completar, ainda teve aquele momento de prisão no trânsito. O que será que quer dizer o sonho do Jen? Será que é algo ruim? Aguardo-te nos próximos capítulos, linda! Beijos!

**Elisete -** São muitas questões e muitas dúvidas não é, amiga? Será mesmo que o amor verdadeiro tudo supera? Tudo cura? Vamos ver o que o Roger quer com o Jen, pois no momento o loiro está precisando de apoio e não de perseguição, concordas? Aguardo-te no próximo capítulo. Beijos, querida!

**Soniama -** Falando sério, pensei em sua aflição e resolvi atualizar logo. kkkkkkkkkkk Calma, mulher! O Jay está mesmo se sentindo carente e sozinho, mas o príncipe loiro a de "salvá-lo em seu cavalo branco". ohhhhhhh! que história é essa de despedida, criatura! Calma, mulher! Não acho que o Eric vá conseguir nada com o Jay, agora tentar... Beijos, minha querida aguniada e obrigada pelo rewie duplo.

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Claro que eu aceito críticas construtivas, amiga! Falando com jeito, encaro nunma boa e mudo mesmo. Obrigada pelo elogio, que bom que na sua opinião sou diferente da pessoa que só você sabe quem é. Quanto a fic, desculpe-me mais quanto a ser curta estou tentando mudar isso. ´É que meu tempo é dividido entre o trabalho, ler e escrever e desde sexta-feira estou aproveitando o surto de inspiração. Você entende né? Espero que esse esteja mais longo como lhe prometi. Beijos, Patty!

**deansammy -** Vou me esforçar para ser um final digno do apoio de vocês, ok? Afic ganhou muitos adebos e isso me deixa muito feliz. Obrigada! Aguardo-te no próximo capítulo. Mil beijos!

**Joo Gabriel -** Eu faço questão de responder. Adoro receber rewies. É tão compensador você escrever algo com tanto carinho e as pessoas lerem e comentarem! Faz valer seu esforço, sabia? Terei o maior prazer de continuar respondendo aos seus rewies. Beijos, querido!


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39 — O contra-ataque inimigo

— Vamos doutor Pellegrino? O que aconteceu? O Jay está bem?

Estava agoniado. Afinal, três horas e meia de espera, sem saber notícias ou qualquer informação que pudesse amenizar seus medos, não era algo fácil de conter. Era visível a angústia de Jensen, mas para ele isso era o que menos importava. Jared era sua principal preocupação.

— Primeiramente, senhor Ackles, quero que saiba que tentamos...

— NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA DE TENTAMOS! CADÊ O jAY? EU PRECISO VÊ-LO! — Perdeu totalmente a compostura gritando e avançando o corredor em direção a ala cirúrgica. Berrimore o deteve.

— Por favor, meu filho! Não esqueça que você é um cavalheiro. Estamos em um hospital! — Falou firme. Precisava trazer seu filho de volta a razão. Jensen nada respondeu. Olhou para o mais velho e tentou mais uma vez seguir pelo corredor que o levaria a Jared.

— Ele está indo para a sala de recuperação e não pode receber visitas, mas eu o deixarei vê-lo por alguns instantes se tiver calma e escutar o que eu tenho a dizer.

Mark Pellegrino entendia a preocupação do rapaz e sabia que era verdadeira, pois ele sempre esteve ao lado do garoto cuidando de cada detalhe prescrito para antes da cirurgia, acompanhando-o no que precisasse.

— Sou todo ouvidos, doutor! — Foi solto pelo detetive que o olhou com carinho tendo o gesto retribuído pelo loiro.

— Como vocês sabem, para um procedimento cirúrgico como esse, o paciente precisa tomar anestesia geral. No caso de Jared, ela foi aplicada duas vezes devido à demora da retirada do tumor.

— Eu percebi a demora. — Aparentemente Ackles estava mais calmo, mas a maneira que fizera o comentário deixava claro que não. O médico não esboçou reação e continuou com seu relato.

— O problema é que por duas vezes o jovem teve queda de pressão e o seu ritmo cardíaco diminuiu perigosamente. Tivemos que parar quando isso aconteceu e restabelecer suas funções vitais.

Jensen olhou perplexo para o médico. Trace percebeu o tom pálido rapidamente se apossando do rosto dele.

— Calma, querido! — A garota o abraçou pela cintura e o sentou pedindo a Steven que trouxesse um pouco de água para o amigo. Os outros sentaram próximos aos dois em um mudo sinal de que estavam por perto para qualquer coisa que ele precisasse. Em seguida, Trace pediu que o doutor prosseguisse em sua explicação. Ela e Berrimore estavam sentados ao lado do loiro.

— Fizemos uma incisão no abdômen no sentido horizontal devido a posição em que o tumor se alojou no pâncreas. Felizmente, não foi preciso fazer uma bypass-cirurgia que é um procedimento requerido quando por algum motivo, o tumor não pode ser removido, então aliviamos um duto biliar bloqueado ou fazemos uma abertura no estômago ignorando o bloqueio.

— E isso quer dizer que... — Foi a vez de Jason falar devido a falta de ação dos outros que olhavam boquiabertos para o médico tendo no rosto expressões de susto. Até mesmo Steven que chegara trazendo o copo com água olhava parado para o doutor, esquecendo-se que Jensen precisava beber o líquido.

— Quer dizer que vocês podem ficar mais aliviados. O Jared vai ficar bem. O tumor foi totalmente removido. E, não foi preciso remover parte dos gânglios linfáticos ou órgãos próximos. Já que o tumor estava no início e era benigno, ele não se espalhou pelo corpo. No entanto, ficará em observação e faremos novos exames depois que ele acordar.

— Quando o Jay receberá alta?

— Bem, senhor Ackles, como eu disse ele ficará em observação, sendo que o mais provável é que eu o libere dentro de três dias, mas... — O homem pausou propositalmente.

— Como assim, mas? O que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Quando um paciente passa por determinado tipo de procedimento cirúrgico, principalmente para a retirada de um tumor, precisa manter vigilância redobrada com a saúde e no caso dele, a cada três meses, devem ser feitos exames só para prevenir. Após dois anos, se tudo estiver bem, a frequência desses exames cairá para seis meses e depois a cada ano.

Jensen respirou fundo deixando sua cabeça pender para frente, mal acreditando que seu Jay estava bem e que vê-lo era apenas uma questão de cruzar o corredor do hospital ao lado do médico. Veria o amado de longe, por trás da janela em vidro do quarto, mas isso não importava. Veria quem amava. Sentiria de perto a sua presença.

— Vai me deixar ver o Jay? O senhor prometeu que se eu o escutasse me deixaria vê-lo. — Falou confiante.

— E vou cumprir minha promessa. Deixe-me apenas afastar de perto do garoto os dois médicos que você contratou. Eles são muito exigentes e com certeza não vão ceder.

— Bem, pelo fato de não ceder, eles se parecem com certo alguém que conheço. — Berrimore olhou de soslaio para o loiro arrancando risadas de Trace e Kate, mas antes que ele pudesse retrucar...

— Doutor Pellegrino, precisamos do senhor! — Uma das enfermeiras que auxiliaram os médicos na cirurgia de Jared, interrompeu a conversa do doutor com as pessoas ligadas ao rapaz. A moça estava preocupada.

— Em cinco minutos eu a acompanho Elisa.

— Senhor, é urgente!

Jensen que observava o semblante angustiado da jovem desde que ela os abordou, sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir a palavra urgente e o medo que sentia sufocado pela atenção e carinho dos amigos, reacendeu dentro si gritando com urgência. Era a mesma sensação que teve por duas vezes após acordar do sonho com o amado.

— _Elisa, qual o problema?_— Sussurrou a pergunta olhando firmemente para a jovem.

— Doutor, o garoto Jared não está em lugar nenhum do hospital!

— O QUÊ? ONDE ELE ESTÁ? — A voz de Ackles alarmou o médico e a enfermeira que os olhava sem reação.

— EU FIZ UMA PERGUNTA. ONDE ESTÁ O JAY?

— Doutor, eu não quero forçar a barra, mas dessa vez o meu filho tem razão. Como um garoto desacordado foi sumir do hospital?

Nem Pellegrino, nem Elisa sabiam como responder àquilo.

— Senhor Ackles, detetive Berrimore, acompanhem-me, por favor! E Elisa... Entre em contato com a equipe de segurança do hospital.

— Não! Vocês não podem me acompanhar! Desculpem-me. — Falou para Trace, Chris e Steven que levantaram de onde estavam para acompanhar os amigos.

— Tudo bem! Jen, querido, ficaremos aqui esperando vocês. — O loiro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Os três homens seguiram para a sala de cirurgia refazendo o caminho em que o garoto sairia de lá para o quarto em que ficaria em repouso, constatando que não havia portas ou elevador pelo corredor que passava de um lugar para outro.

— As câmeras de segurança! Como não pensei nisso antes?

Mark Pellegrino seguiu com os dois homens em seu encalço até a sala de monitoramento no qual sempre ficavam dois policiais. No entanto, ela estava vazia.

— É essa a segurança que dão ao hospital? É assim que o senhor cuida de seus pacientes, senhor médico-chefe? — Falou exaltado aproximando-se do mais velho. Isaia o segurou.

— Jensen, sinceramente, eu não sei o que está acontecendo! — Falou angustiado com as duas mãos na cabeça. Olhava de um lado para o outro sem entender nada.

— SE ALGO ACONTECER AO JAY, EU JURO QUE OS CULPADOS VÃO PAGAR, INCLUSIVE O SENHOR.

— Jensen, acalme-se! — Seu pai o segurou pelos ombros falando com autoridade.

— Filho, perdoe-me, mas você sabe que não está sozinho. Eu vou ajudá-lo no que precisar inclusive o doutor Mark Pellegrino. Não vê que ele é tão vítima quanto todos nós?

Era um homem experiente. Há mais de vinte e cinco anos, Berrimore trabalhava para a polícia e era um dos melhores no que fazia. Sabia reconhecer um mentiroso quando via e aquele médico não estava mentindo.

— Senhor! Mandou nos chamar?

De repente, os cinco seguranças que estavam trabalhando naquele dia, entraram apressados na sala de monitoramento. Eram homens fortes, tão altos quanto Jared. Ambos estavam armados e tinham radiocomunicadores.

— Um paciente sumiu e quando vim verificar nas câmeras com estes senhores, que são parentes da vítima, encontramos a sala de monitoramento sozinha. Onde estão os dois policiais que monitoram o hospital?

— Como assim, doutor? Eles estavam aqui desde cinco da manhã. Não lembra que o senhor mesmo os recomendou para substituir os policiais Lerry e David, porque o senhor dera folga para eles? — Um dos seguranças, Edgar Smith, explicou com calma.

— Eu fiz o quê?

— Veja o senhor mesmo! — Smith entregou uma folha de ofício timbrado com logotipos do hospital. Nela continha a autorização de substituição dos dois policiais para aquele dia por outros dois cujos nomes eram Evan Macmillian e Joe Sinfler. Ao final do documento, a assinatura de Pellegrino e o carimbo do hospital fechavam as considerações escritas na folha. Mark olhou espantado para Jensen e seu pai mostrando o documento.

— Senhores, eu não sei o que está acontecendo! Eu não escrevi isso.

De repente, a compreensão se fez presente em Jensen. Então, munido de calma e discernimento, lutava contra seus temores refugiando-se na raiva crescente que o dominava. Talvez, a repetição do temido sonho, não fora um presságio de morte ao homem que amava. Talvez, o inimigo estivesse a espreita esse tempo todo e sua falsa ilusão de paz, não lhe permitiu enxergar isso.

— Eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo. — O detetive o olhou curioso.

— Berrimore, acione seus contatos! Faça levantamento de todos os movimentos de Eric Johann Johnson desde as duas semanas atrás quando eu o afastei do Jay. Doutor Pellegrino, mande quatro dos seus seguranças vasculharem esse hospital para descobrir se algum paciente foi retirando enquanto o outro tenta descobrir algo nas câmeras de vigilância. — O médico acenou positivamente instruindo em seguida os cinco rapazes conforme lhe foi pedido.

— E você, Jensen? O que você vai fazer? — Perguntou Isaia.

— Farei uma visita ao Eric.

**Real Estate Company Johann Johnson**

Andrew Johnson ao lado do filho Eric encerravam mais uma reunião com representantes dos fornecedores de sua empresa. Entre eles, Edgar Price, principal responsável pela assessoria que a Financial Incorporating prestava à empresa da família Johnson. Ele era um dos empregados de confiança do senhor Roger Ackles e foi o primeiro a levantar, assustado de sua poltrona, quando seu segundo chefe, Jensen Ackles, invadiu a sala de reuniões sob os protestos da secretária do senhor Johnson.

— O senhor não pode entrar assim! — A mulher falou preocupada.

— Rapaz, o que significa isso?

Jensen nada respondeu. E, ignorando o olhar furioso de Andrew, olhava fixamente, uma a uma as pessoas daquela sala. Procurava por Eric, encontrando-o próximo a um senhor gordo, baixinho e de postura arrogante.

— Achei você!

Caminhou em direção ao outro não lhe dando chance alguma de protestar. Acertou o punho esquerdo no rosto dele sendo certeiro em seu golpe, levantando-o em seguida pelo colarinho e gritando com autoridade:

— ONDE ESTÁ O JAY, DESGRAÇADO! PARA ONDE VOCÊ O LEVOU? RESPONDA?

Todos os presentes olhavam estupefatos imaginando o que podia ter motivado alguém como o vice-presidente das empresas Ackles, a agir com estupidez e brutalidade.

— SOLTE O MEU FILHO OU OS SEGURANÇAS VÃO LEVÁ-LO PARA A POLÍCIA!

Jensen deu um sorriso sarcástico diante da ameaça do pai de Johann, antes de olhá-lo e falar com toda a raiva que sentia por aquele que sangrava devido à força do seu golpe.

— Faça isso, senhor Johnson. Encaminhe-me à delegacia, seu filho irá adorar o que eu tenho a dizer ao delegado, ou melhor, ele vai adorar o que eu tenho para mostrar, não é mesmo Eric?

Apesar de saber que o loiro tinha provas incriminatórias contra si, o rapaz não se intimidou. Estava determinado a seguir com o plano traçado. Afinal, dentro de meia hora, deixaria tudo que não estivesse em seus planos para trás.

— Qual é o problema, Jensen? O Jared fugiu de você? Não te aguentou? Sinto muito, mas não venha descontar suas frustações em mim!

O segundo soco que levou, deixou-o inconsciente e Jensen só o soltou com a ajuda de dois seguranças que he arrancaram o outro à força. Os homens o seguravam à duras penas.

— Soltem-me! Eu vou bater nesse desgraçado até ele me dizer para onde levou o Jay! SOLTEM-ME!

Andrew que correra até o filho, tinha-o recostado em seu peito enquanto a secretária limpava o sangue do rapaz com um pano limpo, umedecido em um pouco de álcool. Olhava para Ackles assustado com a fúria que via.

— O meu filho não está mais com o Jared e você sabe disso! Há duas semanas eles...

— O SEU FILHO O SEQUESTROU! — Cortou-o com um grito as palavras do mais velho.

O homem desviou seu olhar para o rosto do filho que aos poucos acordava. Dois dos oito representantes que estavam na sala, foram até Johann, retirando-o do apoio do pai, ajudando-o a levantar. O senhor Andrew continuava sem fala e olhando em um misto de decepção e raiva para seu unigênito.

— Você tem provas sobre o que disse, meu rapaz? — O tom de voz do mais velho era incerto e antes que Ackles podesse responder à pergunta do mais velho...

— Graças a Deus! Você está bem! — A voz de Trace repercutiu na sala fazendo a atençao de todos voltar-se para ela. Estava acompanhada por Cristian Kane e Steven Calson. Jason fora com o detetive Berrimore.

— Já podem soltá-lo! Vamos levá-lo e prometemos que ele não irá mais incomodar ninguém desta empresa. — A garota argumentou com os seguranças que relutavam em soltar o loiro.

— Vamos levá-lo para a polícia! — Falou um dos rapazes.

— Amigo, eu quero ver você tentar.

Steven falou com convicção partindo para cima dos dois seguranças, pouco se importando com as consequências ou se havia outros. Kane, presenciando a cena, Prestou apoio ao amigo.

— Parem com isso, vocês dois! Viemos aqui para buscar o Jen e não para arrumarmos ainda mais confusão! — A morena falou com autoridade.

— Rapazes, soltem o senhor Ackles e nenhuma palavra do que aconteceu. Não vou prestar denúncia alguma e nenhum de vocês também. Estamos entendidos?

Os seguranças se entreolharam surpresos, mas obedeceram ao patrão. Após soltarem Jensen ele foi abraçado por sua melhor amiga.

— Vamos, querido! Vamos embora!

— Mas, Trace! E se esse desgraçado estiver com o Jared? Se ele o estiver escondendo?

— Cara, somos teus amigos e vamos te ajudar, mas no momento não temos provas contra o Eric! Precisa confiar em nossa ajuda e no trabalho do detetive Berrimore.

— Meu jovem, tem consciência de que acusou meu filho de sequestro? Por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo?

Jensen olhou para cada um dos seus amigos. Eram pessoas que lhe queriam bem e que sabia que seja qual fosse o problema, sempre estariam ao seu lado o apoiando e ajudando. Eram irmãos, eram sua família, apesar do vínculo não sanguíneo. Então, ignorando a pergunta do senhor Johnson, olhou mais uma vez para Eric que o encava com uma expressão de desdém e falou:

— Eu vou encontrar o Jay, desgraçado! E, se por um acaso eu estiver enganado, sou homem o suficiente para encarar minha vergonha perante esse conselho, perante todos os que estão aqui e me descupar. Até aceito um processo contra minha pessoa. Mas, se por uma acaso eu estiver certo, Deus tenha piedade de você porque eu não terei.

E saiu, seguido por Trace, Kane e Steven. Deixando a todos intrigados com o que ouviram e presenciaram. Deixando Eric com um sorriso discreto de vitória, enquanto o senhor Edgar Price observava curioso sua expressão.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, queridos(as):**

**Perdoem-me pela demora. Foi a inspiração que não me deixou atualizar antes. Fazer o quê, né? quarta-feira vou postar o capítulo 40 de Sweet August. Não se preocupem que ele já está esquematizado.**

**Amanhã sai o capítulo 2 de Erros do passado e quinta-feira o último capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. Espero que não tenham me abandonado.**

**Beijos a todos, uma excelente noite e uma excelente semana.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**PadacklesRocks - **Que bom que você apareceu. Achei que tinha abandonado a fic. Bem, quanto aos capítulos 37 e 38, ambos são angustiantes, eu admito e são uma preparação para um momento importante e o mais temido por Jensen: a cirurgia de Jared. Mas, calma! As coisas podem ser mais fáceis para nossos meninos. Ou não, né? kkkkkkkkkkkkk Isso vai depender do meu lado "escuro da força". Beijos, amigo!

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Oi, Patty! Concordas com a Trace? Achas que ela tem razão? Sei não. Vamos ver do que se tratava esse sonho. No próximo capítulo isso será exclarecido. Beijos, querida!

**HALEY PADALECKACKLES - **Coitado do Jen! que escritora malvada! Como ela pode fazer isso ao pobre loiro? kkkkkkkkk Calma que logo, logo espero está suprindo esse buraco da ansiedade pela minha fic. Gostei do seu comentário. Agora, quanto ao que você disse sobre os escritores, eu concordo completamente com você, mas no meu caso, acho que respondo aos rewies quando me mandam. Até porque eu respeito muito a opinião dos leitores, desde saibam respeitar seus limites também. Se eu deixei de responder algum rewie seu, desculpe-me por essa falha e prometo ser mais atenção. Beijos, amore!

**Pérola -** A Trace é um anjo, não acha? Se eu tivesse uma irmã mais velha assim, sempre que acontecesse um problema eu dava uma de bebê, na cara de pau e ia procurar o colinho de minha mana. kkkkkkkkkkkk O Jensen tem muita sorte de tê-la. Obrigada pelo elogio. Os detalhes contam muito e realmente sou detalhista, principalmente com meu xodozinho que é minha fic Sweet August. Beijos, minha linda!

**Jozy -** Calma, amore! O Jared está bem! Ou não? kkkkkkkkk O danado do Eric não se toca? Será que ele fez algo? E o que foi? Aguardo-te no próximo capítulo. Beijos!

**Masinha -** Fiz você chorar junto com o Jensen? Tadinha! kkkkkk Fica assim não, amore! O Jen é forte, mas está com medo de perder aquele que ele ama mais do que a si mesmo. Será que o medo dele, no fim das contas, terá sentido? Beijos, querida!

**Elisete -** Confesso que estou sendo má, mas é por uma boa causa. Será? kkkkkkkkkk Hoje estou tão palhacinha, né? Mas, vou lhe dizer algo para que se acalme: quando existe o tão famoso amor verdadeiro, tudo de bom é possível. Beijos, linda!

**Soniama Livejournal -** Malvada, eu? Que calúnia! kkkkkkkkkkk Amore, o Jen ama profundamente aquele garoto doce e apaixonante que é o Jared e está com muito medo de perdê-lo. Como são almas gêmeas, ele pressente algo ruim se aproximando do seu amado e... Chega! Sem mais spoilers. Vamos ver se o pai do loirão quer mesmo ajudar ambos. Beijos, querida!

**Casammy -** Perhaps Casammy dear, your suspicions are right or poor Mr. Ackles who went through great distress because of his health, is truly sorry. Now for the dream of Jay, was it just the projection of his fears? Let's see, right? Kisses, friend!

**Joo Gabriel -** que bom que gostou! E, eu ficarei muito feliz em receber seus rewies em todos os próximos capítulos. Beijos, querido!


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40 — À beira da escuridão

**Hope Ranch, zona rural ao sul de Los Angeles, meio-dia e trinta. **

Lentamente o garoto Jared despertava da dormência imposta ao seu corpo. Sentia-se pesado e não tinha noção do tempo. Havia um silêncio incomum a sua volta que era quebrado apenas pelo mugir longínquo de vacas, algo improvável, já que sua última lembrança era de que conversara com Trace sobre a demora de Jensen e logo em seguida o doutor Mark Pellegrino o levara para a sala de cirurgia acompanhado por uma enfermeira.

— _Ai! Meus olhos! _

Protestou contra o mal estar quando tentou abrir os olhos. O efeito da anestesia não passara totalmente. Forçou mais os olhos enxergando com dificuldade uma porta e os pequenos contornos de paredes ao lado dela. O quarto era relativamente pequeno.

— _Deus, onde estou?_ — pensou.

— _Jen! Jen! Está aqui? _— sussurrou. Acreditava que o amado estivesse ao seu lado.

— Jen! Ai! — com um pouco mais de força tentou novamente abrir os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que, levemente, inclinou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo.

— Calma, menino! calma! Não pode se esforçar.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz, aquela tão indesejada voz.

— _Estou ouvindo coisa__s, s__ó pode! _— pensou, diante da improbabilidade de Eric está ao seu lado.

— Jen! Eu não me sinto bem! Minha cabeça pesa e eu estou escutando coisas.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, Jare! Eu vou cuidar de você.

Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e o mal estar que sentia se intensificou. Apenas uma pessoa o chamava assim, pois ele sempre dizia que não o chamaria da mesma maneira que os outros.

— _Deus! Que eu esteja enganado, por favor!_

Mesmo não tendo forças suficientes para levantar ou abrir os olhos, esforçou-se para tais ações. Aquela voz tão familiar e desprezível ecoou novamente e dessa vez tinha certeza de que não estava ouvindo coisas. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Jensen não estava ao seu lado. Onde estaria? — Preocupado tentou enxergar além da escuridão do lugar e mesmo não enxergando bem o que tinha a sua volta...

— Não! Você não! JENSEN! — forçou a voz chamando pelo amado.

— Querido, ele não pode lhe escutar!

— Onde estou, Eric? — O outro apenas o olhava.

— JENSEN!

— Jare... Eu já te falei que ele não pode te escutar! Ninguém pode! Estamos a sós, finalmente. Fora da zona urbana, escondidos entre as muitas plantações ao sul de Los Angeles e esperando apenas que as pessoas que contratei venham nos buscar.

— O Jen jamais deixará isso acontecer. Ele virá me salvar, você vai ver!

Mesmo sem distinguir a fisionomia do seu algoz devido à visão embaçada, sabia que aquele ao seu lado não era o amor de sua vida, mas alguém que se pudesse voltar no tempo jamais teria conhecido. Lágrimas silenciosas molhavam sua face.

— Não, meu lindo Jay! Os mortos não podem salvar ninguém e em breve, será feliz com quem realmente te ama. Você está apenas confuso. Eu sou aquele que te fará feliz. O único.

— CADÊ O JEN, DESGRAÇADO? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE? — dessa vez sua voz saiu em um grito rouco, apavorado com a possibilidade do homem que amava ter sido afastado de si.

— Amor... Falei sério quando disse que os mortos não podem salvar ninguém! Eu o tirei do meu caminho, para sempre!

Johann se aproveitou do fato de Jared achar que ele fizera algo contra o seu rival. Seria mais fácil esconder dele qualquer informação sobre o loiro se o fizesse acreditar que ele não estava mais entre os vivos.

— Ah, Jare! Precisava ver o rosto do Ackles quando lhe apontei a arma. Ele dizia que eu estava louco e que não ia conseguir ficar com você. — fez uma pausa proposital sorrindo e observando o rosto choroso do moreno. — Patético, não acha? Ainda precisei escutar que ele era o único que realmente te amava e ia fazê-lo feliz, vê se pode? — divertia-se com a tristeza no semblante dele. — depois de ouvir toda a ladainha daquele chato e mais um monte de insultos, finalmente engatilhei a arma e disparei um tiro bem no meio da testa. E acredite Jare, eu fui certeiro.

— JENSEN! NÃO! NÃO PODE SER!

Gritou a plenos pulmões mal se importando com seu estado de saúde. O mal estar o consumia, a cabeça parecia que ia explodir devido a dor ter se intensificado, mas isso não importava. O homem que amava podia está morto a essa hora, podia ter morrido sozinho, esquecido em algum lugar por alguém frio e cruel que desconhecia a realidade sobre o amor verdadeiro. E diante de toda dor física e espiritual que sentia, a palavra monstro que mentalmente empregava a Eric nunca teve tanto sentido para si como tinha naquele momento.

— DESGRAÇADO, MALDITO! JENSEEEEEEEN! JEN!

Gritava e chorava. Recusava-se a acreditar que o amor de sua vida estava morto e ainda seria levado contra sua própria vontade para algum lugar ao lado daquele homem vil e sem caráter.

— Agora sou tudo o que você tem, querido! O seu amado Jen está morto, o senhor Ackles o odeia e a Katie não faz ideia de onde você está e mesmo que venha a descobrir, ela não dispõe de recursos para encontrá-lo! Só restou a mim. Acalme-se, meu amor! Vou fazê-lo feliz! Eu te amo!

— JARED! JARED!

As lágrimas cessaram dos olhos do garoto. A voz que gritava seu nome era do seu Jen. Sentia a esperança lhe envolver novamente a alma. Jensen estava vivo e há poucos metros de distância de si. Sim! Vivo e pelo tom de sua voz, também furioso com o que lhe fizeram. Precisava tentar levantar e dá alguns passos para então se atirar nos braços de quem mais amava. Foi impossível conter o sorriso diante do pensamento.

— JENSEN! ESTOU AQUI!

Eric pegou um pequeno frasco escuro de dentro de seu paletó junto com um lenço o embebendo com um líquido transparente do recipiente. Intencionava fazer o garoto dormir visando facilitar sua fuga com ele, mas não contava com a pancada na cabeça que levou. Jared agarrara com a mão esquerda o suporte para soro que estava ao seu lado batendo com força na cabeça do mais velho, ignorando os filetes de sangue que caiam de seu braço devido a rudez no qual as agulhas foram arrancadas. Johann caiu desnorteado.

— JEN! AMOR! SIGA MINHA VOZ!

Rastejou até a beirada descendo de maneira lenta e gradual. Ambas as pernas apoiavam os braços na decrépita cama.

— _Preciso ser rápido!_— pensou ao olhar de relance para o mais velho ainda caído no chão. No entanto, ao girar a maçaneta da porta e abri-la, sentiu um par de braços o envolvendo rapidamente pela cintura.

**Hospital Geral, uma hora antes.****..**

Quando deixou a empresa do senhor Jonhson acompanhado por seus amigos, Ackles seguiu novamente para o Hospital Geral, pois o detetive Berrimore e ele combinaram de se encontrar na sala de Mark Pellegrino e junto com o médico fornecerem à polícia local qualquer informação ou evidências que levasse ao cativeiro de Jared. Para Jensen seu encontro com Johann não rendeu em nada. Como sempre, perdera a paciência diante do cinismo do rapaz, mas com Isaia foi diferente.

— Senhor Barrimore, entende que essa é uma acusação grave? O senhor tem provas de que Eric Johann Johnson tenha sequestrado o namorado do senhor Ackles? A polícia trabalha com evidências e não com suposições, entenda isso! — falou, interrompendo o relato de Isaia.

— Delegado Norman, será que não percebe? O detetive Berrimore descobriu informações que podem comprovar que o Eric é responsável pelo sequestro do meu Jay! Por favor, se não investigar o que ele descobriu eu o farei por conta própria. — argumentou o loiro, surpreso pelo que seu pai não biológico descobrira e mais ainda pela incredulidade do delegado.

— Eu já disse que a polícia trabalha com suposições! — Bradou Norman.

— David, pelo menos me escute! Em nome de nossa profissão! Afinal, nosso dever é respeitar a lei. Eu o entendo. Mas, se me deixar continuar, se me escutar, prometo ser rápido.

Era visível o nervosismo de Isaia e sua preocupação com o garoto desaparecido. Mesmo assim, o policial o olhava inquisitivo. Ouvira falar bem do detetive pelos seus anos de serviços prestados aos Ackles. Sabia não ser sua fama que o precedia, mas sua competência pelo trabalho à polícia de Los Angeles quando mais jovem. Sim! Ouvi-lo-ia. Afinal, desde que chegaram ao hospital, os quatro homens trancaram-se na sala do doutor Pellegrino buscando somente uma máxima: encontrar Jared o mais rápido possível antes que sua saúde fosse comprometida.

— Tudo bem, detetive Belrrimore. Termine o seu relato.

Enquanto conversavam, Trace, Jason, Chris e Steven aguardavam ansiosos na sala de espera. O assunto sobre o sequestro se restringiu entre as pessoas que descobriram o ocorrido após a retirada do garoto do quarto. Sabiam que caso a notícia se espalhasse, isso não só atrapalharia nas investigações como também repercutiria mal para a instituição.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi. — falou o delegado. — Eric Johann alugou um jatinho particular por duas horas, tendo como destino a cidade de Dubai e por isso vocês o julgam culpado pelo que aconteceu ao senhor Padalecki?

— Entenda, delegado! Sei que parece absurdo o que estou dizendo, porém ele é capaz de fazer isso. Não para machucá-lo, mas porque está obcecado pelo meu namorado. Eles dois estavam juntos e Eric o abandonou quando soube de seu tumor. Então, quando entrei na vida do Jay, o senhor Johnson não se conformou. — Havia ironia em sua voz, ao falar sobre o rival.

— Seja mais específico! Como assim não se conformou?

Jensen relutante omitia a corrupção do outro e as falsas provas que o incriminariam contra seu pai, Roger Ackles. Também evitou abordar a questão de Danneel e o golpe da barriga. Eram cartas que tinha na manga e só as usaria em última instância.

— No momento eu não posso explicar mais do que já lhe expliquei. Peço apenas que confie em mim e acolha as informações que Isaia descobriu. — O policial o olhou incrédulo.

— Qual a parte de "Eu trabalho com evidências" você não entendeu, hein? — Norman falou irritado devido à teimosia do outro.

— E que parte de "se o senhor não investigar o que ele descobriu, eu o farei por conta própria", o senhor não entendeu, HEIN? — devolveu a mesma grosseria ao delegado.

— Escute aqui, Jensen Ackles... — foi a vez de Mark Pellegrino falar tentando acalmar os ânimos.

— Senhores, essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. O tempo está passando e Jared logo acordará da anestesia. Temos que correr contra o tempo e encontrá-lo. A cirurgia não foi fácil como esperávamos e ele precisa de cuidados. — os três homens concordaram com o médico.

— Conte-me mais sobre o que descobriu Berrimore. E Ackles... — voltou-se para o loiro. — vou dá crédito ao que falou. Só espero que esteja certo.

Jensen não escondeu o sorriso de satisfação apertando firmemente a mão do delegado David Norman. Tinha certeza de que suas suposições estavam corretas.

**Paralelamente no quarto de Roger Ackles...**

Edgar Price relatava o ocorrido na Real Estate Company Johann Johnson, a empresa do pai de Eric. Embora Donna insistisse que o marido precisava de repouso e que seu estado de saúde ainda lhe rendia cuidados, o patriarca foi unânime na decisão de ouvir o que o funcionário tinha a dizer e quem sabe pudesse ajudar seu filho de alguma forma. Sabia que não seria fácil tentar uma aproximação com o loiro, também não escondia sua frustração por Berrimore está tão próximo a ele. Era o único culpado por isso e tinha consciência.

Desde que acordou e se recuperou do estado de choque, prometera a si mesmo que faria de tudo para consertar seus erros e começaria por seu principal herdeiro. Mas, será que determinados erros podem simplesmente ser concertados ou desfeitos mediantes nossos esforços? Será que temos o real livre arbítrio para modificar nossos caminhos e mudar o passado? Não sabia e tão pouco importava. Às vezes, quando se está no limiar entre vida e morte, saúde e doença, pensamentos a tempos escondidos por nossas convicções falhas, veem à tona como um inquisidor nos apontando os erros passados e algumas pessoas não precisam passar pela experiência de quase morte para ver seus erros passando diante de si quando estão moribundas. Foi o que descobriu o patriarca Ackles diante do mal acometido contra sua saúde.

— Price, ele tem provas de que Eric sequestrou o garoto? — perguntou preocupado após ouvir o que o homem tinha a dizer.

— Não sei, senhor! Pelo que tendi essa rixa entre seu filho e o filho de Andrew Johnson começou por causa do garoto Jared Padalecki, como lhe falei. O outro não aceita que Jensen tenha conquistado o rapaz.

— Tem certeza de tudo o que está dizendo? Nenhum rumor sobre sequestro foi ouvido nesse hospital. Sem falar que o doutor Pellegrino não comentava nada quando adentrava esse quarto para saber sobre minha recuperação. — ainda não acreditava totalmente no que ouvia.

— Querido, acha que algo assim seria comentado? Por Deus, Roger! Trata-se do sequestro de um paciente! — O mais velho a olhou resignado segurando as mãos da mulher entre as suas.

— Donna, preciso ver nosso filho. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a encontrar o jovem desaparecido.

— Você tem certeza? — perguntou incrédula.

— Estaria mentindo se dissesse que tenho, mas imagino como o Jensen esteja sofrendo com o que está acontecendo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, queridos!**

**Desculpem-me pela demora na postagem, mas aqui está mais um capítulo de Sweet August. O próximo só segunda-feira, 09 de abril, junto com o capítulo 3 da fic, Erros do passado.**

**Quem acompanha a fic Almas acorrentadas, o capítulo final sairá nessa sexta-feira santa, ok?**

**Obrigada, sinceramente obrigada pelo carinho e apoio de vocês. Saibam que a atenção e palavras animadoras que me escrevem são sem dúvida minha melhor inspiração. **

**Uma santa e abençoada Páscoa a todos. Curtam o feriadão.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**PadacklesRocks – **Fui má? kkkkk só um pouquinho. O Jensen está muito assustado com esse sonho e teme perder o amado, você pode perceber isso no capítulo 38 nos momentos que antecediam a cirurgia. Aguardarei ansiosa pela sua atualização às minhas fics e que bom ter o seu apoio também aqui. Beijos e uma feliz Páscoa.

**Masinha –** Sim, querida! Há pessoas tão egoístas que não se importam em sacrificar o bem daqueles que dizem amar, porque simplesmente não querem perder. Jared e Jensen se amam e o Eric nunca vai puder mudar isso. Beijos, linda e uma feliz e abençoada Páscoa.

**Soniama livejournal –** Querida, calma! Os nossos meninos se conheceram quando nenhum dos dois esperava isso e além do mais a realidade de vida e criação de ambos são outras, daí todo esse sofrimento. Mas, logo eles vencerão as dificuldades, pois um amor como o deles merece ser recompensado, não acha? Aguardo-te no próximo capítulo. Uma santa e abençoada Páscoa para você.

**Casammy –** I agree with you, my friend! Money can not buy true love and all the happiness that it can provide. Never! Eric will never compel the Jay Sweet love him, because both are soulmates and as such is complete in every way. I love seeing their rewies. Often their suggestions and constructive criticism helps me to follow the fic. Kisses and a great Easter.

**Patrícia Rodrigues –** Gostou mesmo? Fico feliz, pois as opiniões de leitores como você que me apoiam e valorizam meu trabalho é sempre bem aceita, acredite. Beijos, amiga e uma feliz e santa Páscoa para você e seu filho.

**Elisete –** Você tem razão: o sofrimento do Jen não passa! Mas, já percebeu que é assim mesmo? Sempre que estamos preocupados com algo parece que o problema sempre piora? Veremos se o loirão salva seu lindinho. Beijos, minha linda e uma abençoada Páscoa.

**Joo Gabriel –** Gostou mesmo do capítulo? Essa é minha intenção: agradar os meus leitores. Essa fic é uma inspiração baseada no filme "Sweet November". Já assistiu? Eu recomendo. Beijos, meu querido e obrigada por integrar o time daqueles que valorizam minhas fics. Uma Páscoa abençoada.

**Carla Balsinha –** Pois é. O abécula sequestrou o doce Jared e tentará levá-lo para longe do seu amado. Será que ele conseguirá? Vamos ver o que o destino reserva para os nossos Js e para o culpado Eric. Seja bem vinda aos comentários e espero contar sempre com eles. Beijos e uma abençoada Páscoa.

**Jozy –** kkkkkkkk Desculpe-me por parar em uma parte estratégica. É para aumentar o drama. Vamos ver como essa situação com o sumiço do Jay se resolve. Obrigada por seu comentário e por prestigiar minha fic. Beijos e uma feliz Páscoa.

**Cleia –** você tem razão: realmente não deixa rewie em todos os capítulos. Sniff! Sniff! O Eric está obcecado pelo garoto sendo assim não o deixaria em paz por causa das ameaças de Jensen porque ele é uma mala sem alça. Kkkkkkkkk Beijos e uma santa Páscoa.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41 — Não me deixe

**Hospital Geral, sala do doutor Mark Pellegrino, oito e vinte e cinco.**

A conversa seguia entre o delegado David Norman, responsável pela polícia militar de Los Angeles, o detetive Berrimore, doutor Pellegrino e Jensen. Ambos chegavam a um consenso sobre o resgate de Jared quando receberam uma visita inesperada.

— Com licença, senhores, mas eu preciso falar com meu filho, se não se incomodam. — Roger entrou na sala apoiado em Donna Ackles.

— Desculpe-me doutor! Ele entrou sem que eu deixasse. — justificava a secretária. O médico apenas confirmou acenando afirmativamente.

— Agora não, meu pai! Estou ocupado.

— Filho... Sei que no momento sou umas das últimas pessoas que quer ver e não sem motivos, mas se puder me escutar...

— Já disse que estou ocupado! — falou indiferente.

— Jensen, por favor, escute o que o senhor Ackles tem a dizer! Por favor, meu filho! — olhou para Isaia pensando no que ele lhe pedira, voltando-se em seguida para o pai biológico.

— Tudo bem. O senhor tem dois minutos.

— Jensen, fiquei sabendo do sequestro de seu... — Relutou antes de continuar. Ainda não aceitava completamente o fato de seu filho ter um namorado. —... namorado. Também sei que você suspeita de Eric Johnson ser o culpado. Estou certo?

— Sim! Está certo, mas aonde o senhor quer chegar? Por favor, pai, fale sem rodeios.

— Talvez, o garoto esteja cativo em alguma propriedade da família Johnson.

— Por que acha isso, senhor Roger Ackles? — o discurso do mais velho chamou a atenção do delegado Norman.

— Pensem comigo, cavalheiros! Se eu fosse alguém obcecado por uma pessoa a ponto de sequestrá-la, certamente que fugiria com ela, certo?

Ambos confirmaram com gestos silenciosos. Tinham total atenção às palavras do outro.

— Acontece que Jared está operado, precisa de cuidados primeiro antes de ser levado para algum outro lugar. Acredito que Eric não vá feri-lo, mas escondê-lo e o mais provável seria em alguma propriedade da família Johnson.

— Como não pensei nisso antes? — Jensen falou atônito.

— Roger, querido! Isso que você falou faz sentido! Afinal, dispondo de recursos financeiros, não seria um feito difícil para o tal rapaz!

— O senhor Ackles tem toda razão! Talvez os dois médicos que me auxiliaram tenham sido contratados pelo Johann. A última vez que os vi foi ao fim da cirurgia. Depois, desapareceram! — disse o doutor Pellegrino.

— E não podemos nos esquecer dos dois supostos policiais que estavam na sala de monitoramento. Eles também fizeram parte do esquema de sequestro. — completou Jensen.

— Então, David? O que acha? — Isaia perguntou animado não esperando o que ouviu do delegado David Norman.

— Vocês todos perderam o senso da realidade? Senhores, senhora, estamos lidando com suposições. Não sabemos se foi mesmo o senhor Johnson que sequestrou o garoto e vocês tem um esquema de acusações montado? — todos o olharam, preocupados menos o jovem Ackles cuja raiva lhe subiu a cabeça.

— DELEGADO, O JARED PODE ACORDAR A QUALQUER MOMENTO. NÃO TEMOS TEMPO PARA SUAS DÚVIDAS.

— COM QUEM PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO MOLEQUE? EU PRESTAVA SERVIÇOS A ACADEMIA DE POLÍCIA QUANDO SUA MÃE AINDA O EMBALAVA NOS BRAÇOS.

— ENTÃO HAJA DE ACORDO COM TODA ESSA EXPERIÊNCIA!

— Ora, seu mimado! Posso prendê-lo agora mesmo por desacato a autoridade.

— Quem vai provar que ele o desacatou senhor delegado? — Roger olhou desafiadoramente para Norman.

— Recusa-se a ajudar o meu filho e no momento não temos tempo para que eu fale pessoalmente com o governador. Então, sugiro que faça um favor a si mesmo: fique de fora e sob hipótese nenhuma atrapalhe o trabalho do detetive Berrimore porque diante de sua recusa é ele que assumirá o comando da investigação que todos nós faremos.

— Pode acreditar nisso, senhor Ackles! — o detetive falou com um sorriso de vitória no rosto Olhando cúmplice para o ex-patrão.

— Qual o problema de vocês? Pensam que podem passar por cima da justiça e agir por conta própria? Não é assim que funciona, cavalheiros!

— Por que não dá o benefício da dúvida ao meu filho, David? Já que concordou em ouvir o que ele e Isaia tinham a dizer, siga suas suposições, ajude-os, deixe-os ver se estão certos ou errados. O que acha? Sabemos de sua competência na polícia de Los Angeles. Não é que tenhamos alguma dúvida. Apenas entenda! O garoto Jared está fraco, sozinho em algum lugar em companhia de alguém que não se preocupou com seu estado de saúde. Então, se não nos quer agindo contra sua autoridade, ajude-nos porque sabe que agiremos por conta própria se não nos ajudar! — David suspirou preocupado.

— Isso pode prejudicar minha vida profissional, senhora Ackles e eu também tenho família como a senhora.

— Não se suas ações forem encobertas. Eu mesma me encarregarei, pessoalmente, disso. Ninguém descobrirá que agiu baseado em suposições de terceiros. Acredite!

— Reúna alguns homens de confiança, armem-se! Terá a ajuda de Berrimore e nossa colaboração no que precisar. Apenas nos diga o que temos que fazer. — todos olhavam abismados para a solução proposta pela mulher. No entanto, estavam mais surpresos com o fato de que suas palavras convenceram o delegado.

— Que Deus me ajude na burrada em que vou me meter.

**Quarenta minutos depois...**

Após chegarem a um acordo, David Norman acompanhado por Jensen Ackles e o detetive Barrimore foram à delegacia principal da cidade. Lá, o delegado reuniu alguns homens de sua inteira confiança e cuidou para que armas e munição fossem disponibilizadas. Não podiam contar com mais reforços, nem veículos da polícia, pois não foram apresentadas as autoridades, provas ou documentos que justificassem a busca que fariam na casa de campo dos Johnson, uma das propriedades da família. O policial não podia espedir um mandado de busca com base em suposições e plantas das propriedades do senhor Andrew conseguidas com a ajuda de um hacker amigo de Steven.

Enquanto isso, Roger que convencera o doutor Pellegrino a lhe dá alta médica e Donna Ackles acompanhados por Trace seguiram para a mansão de Andrew sob o pretexto de se desculparem pelo que aconteceu com o filho dele, Eric. E, aproveitando a hora do almoço, conversariam informalmente com ambos, mas na verdade distrai-los-iam enquanto o senhor Norman fazia seu trabalho. O que os três não esperavam era encontrar o senhor Andrew aflito por conta do sumiço de seu filho minutos depois de Jensen sair da Real Estate Company Johann Johnson. Ackles e os outros foram avisados do ocorrido. O fato só confirmou as suspeitas apresentadas ao delegado.

**Hope Ranch, zona rural ao sul de Los Angeles, vinte minutos depois...**

O lugar era espaçosos, cercado por vários hectares de plantações de milho e feijão dividas por um rio perene.

Após a entrada, uma fileira de coqueiros na esquerda e direita pontuava a espaçosa estrada de terra cujas flores silvestres pontuavam a grama além da estrada.

O sol forte do meio dia aquecia a beleza daquele lugar contrastando com o vento frio que soprava ao norte. Estava calmo e silencioso.

A polícia havia estacionado os dois carros ainda na estrada de terra e para não chamar atenção, tratava-se dos veículos de Jensen e do senhor Roger Ackles que o cedeu como forma de ajudar, já que precisava ficar em repouso assistido por sua esposa e o doutor Mark Pellegrino.

Jensen, acompanhado por Isaia Berrimore e David Norman, seguiam a passos longos, porém silenciosos tendo seis policiais fortemente armados em seu encalço. Todos tinham consciência da situação irregular a que se submetiam, no entanto os homens da confiança de Norman sempre apoiaram seu trabalho. Confiavam em seu chefe.

De repente, um grito rouco chamou a atenção de todos. A voz chorosa e aflita era masculina. Ackles a reconheceu de imediato. Era seu menino, seu Jay.

Ignorando as instruções passadas pelo detetive, no carro, quando estavam a caminho da propriedade dos Johnson, Jensen correu em direção ao grito que ouvira forçando os outros a lhe acompanharem.

— DESGRAÇADO, MALDITO! JENSEEEEEEEN! JEN!

Ouviu novamente e seu desespero só aumentou. Milhões de coisas se passavam em sua mente e todas elas remetiam ao medo que sentia de que a saúde do amado fosse abalada devido à situação estressante a que era submetido.

Corria, ignorando o cansaço e pouco se importando com as pessoas que estivessem mantendo seu amor cativo. Todos eles pagariam. Cuidaria pessoalmente disso.

Depois de subir o pequeno lance de escadas da porta da frente e arrombá-la com um chute forte e preciso:

— JARED! JARED!

Alguns segundos depois:

— JENSEN! ESTOU AQUI!

Sim! Ouviu novamente. A voz vinha do andar de cima. Provavelmente no primeiro quarto do corredor devido a boa sonoridade. Subiu às pressas as escadas, tremendo de raiva e suspirando de cansaço quando ouviu a maçaneta da porta do meio se abrindo.

— ESTOU AQUI, MEU AMOR! — Empurrou a porta com violência.

— NÃO VAI FICAR COM ELE, ACKLES! — Eric gritava como um desesperado empunhando uma arma enquanto mantinha o garoto cativo, abraçando-o com o braço esquerdo pela cintura.

— VAI SER PRECISO MUITO MAIS QUE UMA ARMA PARA ME DETER, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Ignorando a morte quase certa, avançou contra o opositor. Quando Jared viu isso, não pensou no mal estar que tomara conta do seu corpo e usando as duas mãos ergueu as mãos de Eric para cima, forçando-o a atirar no teto. O loiro aproveitou a ajuda do namorado desferindo o primeiro soco no algoz. Ele foi ao chão sangrando, largando o garoto que caiu sobre o suporte de soro.

— DESGRAÇADO! DESGRAÇADO! FILHO DA PUTA!

Gritava e esbravejava ofensas socando simultaneamente o outro. Estava sentado sobre seus quadris.

— Meu filho! Assim você vai matá-lo! — Isaia segurou o loiro pelo braço esquerdo enquanto um dos policiais o ajudou segurando o rapaz pelo direito.

— EU QUERO É QUE ELE MORRA! ESSE FILHO DA PUTA!

Estava difícil segurar a ira do loiro.

— Jensen Ackles! Seu namorado! — parou! Estava tão concentrado em fazer Eric pagar que se esquecera de cuidar do mais importante. Aquele que era o motivo de está ali. Parou de se debater sendo solto pelos policiais, enquanto um Eric, aparentemente desacordado, foi erguido por dois homens a pedido do delegado Norman. Johann seria levado para o hospital e quando estivesse bem, seria encaminhado à delegacia e a polícia daria início ao processo contra ele. Respondê-lo-ia atrás das grades. Dificilmente um juíz o inocentaria, já que o rapaz não tinha problemas mentais.

— Meu Jay! Amor da minha vida! Tudo vai ficar bem! — Acariciava o rosto do garoto beijando levemente seus lábios. Aguardavam a entrada de dois enfermeiros. A ambulância acabara de chegar.

— _Jen..._ — sussurrava mesmo esgotado.

— Shhh! Eu estou aqui meu, menino! Calma!

— _Jen... Escute-me..._

— Calma, Jay! Eles já estão subindo. — Grossas lágrimas desciam como em cascatas do rosto de Ackles. Seu amado estava pálido e cada vez mais fraco.

— _Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. __—_Um calafrio subiu pela espinha do loiro ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Pode parar, minha vida! Você vai ficar bem! — Nessa hora, os enfermeiros entraram trazendo consigo a maca. Aproximaram-se de onde o rapaz estava. Ele apenas indicou um pedido de "espere" com uma das mãos, pegando com a outra a mão do namorado e pondo sobre seu abdômen. Estava sangrando.

— Meu Deus! Sangue! Jay, pelo amor de Deus!

— _Você vai ser feliz! _

Jensen não apenas chorava, soluçava. Sua dor era sentida. Como podia a vida lhe castigar tanto? Pensava.

— Pode parar! Eu não vou me despedir de você! OUVIU! NUNCA!

Pegou o lenço que trazia no bolso do seu paletó. O mesmo que prometera ao jovem que devolveria quando ele saísse da cirurgia. Segurou uma das mãos dele com a sua. Ambos compartilhavam da suavidade do tecido manchado pelo sangue do garoto.

— AQUI... — chorava copiosamente. — AQUI ESTÁ O LENÇO. EU PROMETI QUE... — O jovem pôs dois dedos em seus lábios.

— _Eu te amo! _— e fechou os olhos.

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Um grito rouco e desesperado ecoou pelo lugar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite! Um excelente início de semana para vocês.**

**Não queiram me matar, por favor! Nem me atirem pedras. kkkkkkkkkkkkk Calma que quem sabe as coisas vão melhorar a partir do próximo capítulo? Cmentem, meus amores, mesmo que sejam para me xingar pelo que fiz com o Jay. Adoro o carinho de vocês!**

**Perdoem-me por não postar ontem. A correria do trabalho não é fácil.**

**Amanhã eu postarei o último capítulo de Almas acorrentadas, ok? Palavra! Sexta-feira postrei o capítulo 42 de Sweet August.**

**Tenham uma semana maravilhosa e cheia de realizações. Beijos!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Jade ****–**Obrigada! Confesso que também adoro o Jensen ou Dean heróico, salvando seu amado moreno. Isso me inspira. Kkkkkk O Eric é mesmo sem noção. Beijos, linda!

**Cléia –** È verdade! O coitadinho está sofrendo muito, mas quem sabe esse sofrimento não terá fim? Beijos, querida!

**Masinha –** Oi, minha querida! Sim! Eu sei que é muito sofrimento, mas vamos ver como as coisas ficam. Tadinho do lindinho, né? Que escritora má! Aguardo-te no próximo capítulo, linda! Beijos!

**Soniama livejournal ****–**Obrigada por suas palavras, minha querida! É uma honra saber que você pensa assim sobre minhas fics e sobre o fato de ser minha fan. Adoro esse carinho! Quanto a fic, o lindinho do Jay ainda vai vencer os obstáculos. Tomara! Afinla, ele tem um lindo príncipe loiro em seu encalço. Beijos, querida!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** É Patty! O lindinho ainda está debilitado e acoradar ao lado de alguém que ele despresa só aumentou o mal estar que já sentia devido a não está recebendo tratamento pós-operatório. Que Éric irresponsável! Obrigada pelas suas doces palavras, querida! Beijos!

**Elisete –** O nosso menino é muito corajoso mesmo e sendo assim, não podia ser diferente, né? Ele tentou correr para os braços de quem amava, mas não conseguiu. Linda, acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas no capítulo, né? Beijos!

**Carla Cascão –** Concordo com você! Não devemos magoar o coração alheio e quando nos cansarmos de magoar decidir amá-los. Não é assim! O Eric nunca mereceu o lindo do Jay. Como será que o garoto vai ficar? Obrigada, querida pelo seu rewie. Beijos!

**Joo Gabriel –** Que bom que pensa assim das minhas fics, querido! Quanto ao tempo corrido, eu entendo, sei como é isso. No entanto, esse carinho e dedicação ao meu trabalho é motivo de mais dedicação de minha parte. Obrigada, lindo! Beijos!


	42. Chapter 42

Ofereço esse capítulo a Patrícia Rodrigues e a escritora Pérola. ambas aniversariam dia 14 de abril. Desejo às duas tudo de bom, felicidade e realização de todos os seus sonhos. Sejam felizes!

* * *

Capítulo 42 — Desespero e confusões

**Hospital Geral, dezessete e cinquenta e cinco.**

Sentada em uma velha cadeira de plástico fosco, ao lado da cama no quarto n° 13 do Hospital Geral, Trace admirava o contraste das cores vívidas do pôr-do-sol enquanto segurava a mão de Jensen em uma vigília silenciosa ao amigo. Estivera ao seu lado desde que lhe aplicaram um calmante. Logo ele acordaria.

Estava apática e os sinais de cansaço em seu rosto eram visíveis, mas preocupada com o loiro, recusara a ir para casa e deixá-lo sozinho. Sabia que depois de tudo que ele passou merecia acordar ao lado de um rosto amigo. Foi isso o que disse quando Katie tentou convencê-la a descansar um pouco. Preferiu ceder a vez para seus amigos e ficar no hospital junto com Cassidy que cuidava de Jared e Isaia que nesse momento estava na cantina do hospital.

— _Você vai ficar bem, querido!_

Pensava voltando sua atenção para o rosto adormecido e exausto de Ackles, pois mesmo adormecido seu semblante demonstrava toda a dor, toda a tristeza que sentia. Suspirou pesadamente ao lembrar-se de como ele chegou ao hospital quando trouxeram Jared do cativeiro.

**Flash back on...**

_Trace andava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera do Hospital Geral. Kane, Steven e Jason observavam-na aflitos, porque contando com a pequena reunião restrita à Jensen, Berrimore, Norman, Roger Ackles e sua esposa e o doutor Pelegrino na própria sala do médico, a demora por Alguma notícia durava mais de uma hora. _

— _Meu Deus! E essa demora! Por que ninguém liga? Por que ninguém nesse hospital dá alguma informação?_

— _Trace, você vai acabar cavando um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. __—__ Jason falou extrovertido arrancando risos dos outros amigos._

— _Isso não é hora para brincadeiras, Jason! Ninguém nessa droga de hospital sabe informar nada sobre Jared e não temos ideia do que está acontecendo. __—__ falou irritada. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele._

— _Ei! Calma, Trace! O Jason está apenas tentando aliviar nossa tensão! __—__ Steven falou compreensivo levantando de onde estava e abraçando a amiga._

— _Desculpe-me! __— __olhou suplicante para Jason que lhe sorriu tranquilo. Sabia o quanto ela era próxima de Ackles mais do que todos naquela sala._

— _Desculpe-me pessoal! Vocês também são amigos do Jen e do Jay, mas essa demora... Eu não aguento mais!_

_Foi inevitável conter as lágrimas. De todos ali, a morena era a que a mais tempo conhecia o loiro. Crescera ao seu lado, seus pais eram amigos mesmo antes deles existirem. Então, saber que seu melhor amigo, alguém que considerava como irmão, podia está precisando de apoio e ela sem fazer nada, criava em si um sentimento de inutilidade e se tinha algo que a garota se orgulhava era da sua capacidade de conseguir ajudar aqueles a quem amava__._

— _Trace, por que você não vem comigo ao quarto do senhor Ackles? Quem sabe ajudá-lo não te fará bem? Acho que ele e a senhora Ackles estão como nós: ambos aguardando notícias sem poder fazer mais nada, além disso. __—__ Prop__ôs Kat__ie ao se aproximar da morena__._

— _Sinto muito Katie, mas eu ainda não engoli as boas intenções daquele velho. Depois de tudo que ele fez para tentar separar nossos meninos, agora vem com essa de pai arrependido? Sinceramente eu não acredito._

— _Não seja tão dura com o homem, amore! Afinal, todos podem errar e consertar os erros. Por que você não dá o benefício da dúvida ao pai do Jen? Quem sabe aquele ranzinza não está mesmo arrependido! __—__ Chris tentava acalmá-la._

— _Eu duvido muito Chris! Acho que ele apenas... _

_De repente um barulho de vozes exaltadas percorreu aquela parte do hospital chamando a atenção dos jovens. O som vinha depois do corredor._

— _Que barulho é esse? Essas pessoas não sabem que estamos em um hospital? __—__ Bradou Cassidy!_

— _Shhh! Silêncio, por favor! __—__ Trace apurou melhor a audição buscando ouvir além do barulho. Foi quando escutou a voz exaltada de Jensen._

— _É o Jensen! Gente! __É__ o Jen! __—__ Saiu da sala de espera atravessando o corredor às pressas. Os outros a seguiram._

_Na ala dois__,__ ao sul do hospital__,__ após o corredor que levava a sala de espera__,__ ficavam os ambulatórios e salas para exames. E em frente __à__ primeira sala, Jensen aos prantos abraçava-se ao detetive Berrimore tentando não ser arrastado por três enfermeiros que queriam à força lhe aplicar um sedativo. Seus pais Roger e Donna estavam ao lado dele tentando convencer a enfermeira chefe de mantê-lo acordado. O loiro estava preocupado com o namorado. Temia que o garoto não suportasse e perdesse a batalha pela vida. Katie que também presenciava a cena ao lado dos outros, avançou em direção à confusão._

— _Deixem-no em paz! Por que estão fazendo isso?_

— _Não se meta garota! Isso não é da sua conta!_

_Ao ouvir isso a loira, que também estava uma pilha de nervos desde que Jared sumiu do hospital, foi para cima da enfermeira agarrando-lhe os cabelos dando início a outra confusão._

— _Acalme-se, senhorita Cassidy! Isso não vai ajudar em nada! __—__ a mãe de Jensen tirou-a de cima da mulher que mesmo relutante cedeu, embora sua vontade fosse socar a cara não só daquela enfermeirazinha de merda, mas daqueles brutamontes que se diziam enfermeiros. Onde estava a caridade? Onde estava a compreensão com alguém que sofria por ver a pessoa amada com a saúde comprometida? Pensava._

— _Pela última vez senhorita Durmân, o Jensen está preocupado com o namorado e a última coisa que ele quer nesse momento é dormir. Por favor..._

— _Eu já disse e vou repetir. O jovem Padalecki está nesse momento na sala de exames e logo será transferido novamente para a cirurgia. Não há nada que o senhor Ackles possa fazer._

— _Berrimore, eu quero ficar ao lado do Jay, por favor! __—__ ainda abraçado ao detetive, olhou-o suplicante._

— _Eu sinto muito, Jensen Ackles, mas não vou ignorar seu estado de saúde. Sem discursões aqui!_

_Quando acompanhava o namorado na ambulância, Jensen perdeu os sentidos antes mesmo da chegada ao hospital e ao ser examinado, constatou-se que estava com esgotamento nervoso devido aos dias em que dormira, alimentara-se mal e preocupara-se demais. Precisava ser medicado e de algumas horas de sono. A medicação foi aplicada, sendo que precisa tomá-las três vezes ao dia durante uma semana, porém o loiro não queria dormir e isso agravava ainda mais sua saúde._

— _Não! Por favor! _

_Um dos enfermeiros pegou a seringa com tranquilizante que trouxera em uma pequena bandejea. No entanto, todos os presentes não esperavam a reação de Berrimore, quando o homem tentou aplicá-lo no rapaz abraçado a si. Então, sacou sua arma, destravando-a e apontando para o rapaz, ameaçou-o:_

— _Ninguém vai aplicar nada no Jen! __—__ O rapaz recuou dois passos olhando assustado para sua superior._

— _Isaia, você perdeu o senso de realidade? Abaixe essa arma, agora! __—__ Mesmo defendendo o filho achou exagerada a atitude do detetive._

— _Sinto muito, Ackles! Eu sei do que o Jensen precisa nesse momento e não é de nada que o faça dormir; ele precisa saber notícias do homem que ama._

_Sua voz era calculada e comedida. _

— _Eu vou chamar os seguranças! O senhor vai ser processado! __—__ ameaçou a senhorita Durmân._

— _É? E quem vai provar que ele realmente apontou uma arma para vocês, sua vaca? Que eu saiba nesse setor não tem câmeras de seguranças. É a palavra de quatro pessoas contra nove. Acha que vão deixar de acreditar no todo poderoso Roger Ackles que está presente para acreditar em você? _

— _Eu já estou cansada de ouvi-ls! _

_A senhorita perdeu o lado profissional e partiu para cima de Katie, mas caiu depois de levar a primeira bofetada da garota que foi segurada imediatamente por Trace, enquanto o detetive Berrimore evitava que seus auxiliares a ajudassem ainda com a arma em punho._

— _Solte-me Dinwiddied! Eu vou quebrar a cara dessa mulher! __—__ A jovem tentava se libertar da amiga._

— _O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? __—__ O grito do médico aquietou a confusão e chamou a atenção de todos._

— _Isaia Berrimore, o que significa isso? Por que está apontando a arma para meus subordinados?_ _—__ Estava inconformado com a anarquia que se estabeleceu em seu hospital._

— _Pergunte a sua enfermeira chefe! __—__ falou ironicamente. __—__ Ela foi quem chegou aqui exigindo que meu filho fosse sedado e por mais que pedíssemos ela foi irredutível. _

— _E tem mais: ela afirmava todo o tempo que não tinha nada que o Jen pudesse fazer e que ia cumprir as ordens médicas. __—__ Trace continuou._

— _Não tivemos a intenção de provocar tanta confusão, doutor! Mas... _

_O homem olhou sério para a mulher._

— _Durmân, você já ouviu falar em caridade? Sentir a dor alheia?_

— _Mas doutor... Eu estava apenas cumprindo suas ordens! __—__ Justificou-se._

— _Eu não mandei você aplicar à força__,__ sedativo no jovem Ackles. O que disse foi que você ficaria responsável por medicá-lo e deixá-lo em repouso no quarto n° 13, o mesmo que mandei você pessoalmente preparar. Lembra? _

— _Doutor, eu pensei que... __—__ O homem a interrompeu novamente__._

— _Também falei que você o sedaria após Jared Padalecki sair da sala de exames, mas primeiramente a família seria informada._

_A enfermeira baixou a cabeça. Não tinha argumentos contra aquilo. No auge de seus 40 anos de idade__,__ colecionava apenas diplomas, medalhas de honra ao mérito e cursos de especialização, mas não desenvolvera o lado humano, aquele que sempre dá um jeitinho quando vemos alguém sofrendo, principalmente sofrendo por medo de perder quem ama._

— _Saiam daqui vocês três e se contarem alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu aqui, eu lhes demito e prometo que nunca mais arrumam emprego em outro hospital nesse pais! __—__ Os enfermeiros apenas acenaram afirmativamente e saíram. _

— _Espere-me na minha sala, Durmân. Vamos conversar._

— _Doutor por que..._

— _AGORA!_

_A mulher desistiu de argumentar com seu superior e saiu. Esperá-lo-ia. Temia o conteúdo da conversa._

— _Pode guardar a arma, Isaia! Prometo cuidar do Jensen sem afastá-lo do garoto Padalecki._

_O detetive que tinha travado novamente o revólver, mas ainda a mantinha mirada cedeu ao pedido do outro e a guardou. Olhou para Jensen. Ele continuava abraçado a si. Tremia levemente._

— _Jensen, Jared está bem! Graças a Deus a fissura nos pontos foi superficial, mas como o local operado é delicado, foi o suficiente para sangrar. Ao sair da cirurgia o jovem precisava apenas de repouso e soro. Ele estava desidratado._

— _O loiro afrouxou mais o abraço e perguntou temeroso:_

— _O senhor está falando como se isso fosse antes._

_O médico suspirou continuando seu relato._

— _Não vou mentir para você, garoto! Depois dos exames, encaminhei-o para a sala de cirurgia. Logo após irá para a UTI. Os batimentos cardíacos estão estáveis, porém a pressão corporal caiu relativamente e o pulso enfraqueceu._

_Lágrimas quentes rolaram pelo rosto do rapaz unindo-se às antigas._

— _Ele vai sobreviver. Acredite! Mas, e você? Como acha que seu namorado irá se sentir quando se recuperar e vê-lo doente e abatido?_

_Jensen nada respondeu. Sabia que o doutor tinha razão, mas sua preocupação com o amado era mais importante que seu próprio bem estar._

— Proponho um acordo com você: quando terminarmos_ você vai nos deixar aplicar o sedativo. Vai ver como se sentirá melhor ao acordar. Vai ver como seu namorado vai ficar bem por vê-lo bem._

— _Eu não quero... _

_Deixou de lado o que ia dizer. Doutor Pellegrino tinha razão. Como ia cuidar do amado se não teria forças para cuidar de si mesmo? Seguiria a sugestão dele. Pelo seu bem. Pelo bem de quem mais amava._

**Flash back off...**

A garota acordou de suas lembranças quando sentiu uma mão firme, de dedos finos e longos, pousarem gentilmente em seu ombro. Olhou para trás. Chegara em uma cadeira de rodas. Elise, a secretária do doutor Pellegrino o ajudara a chegar até ali.

— Pode descansar, Trace! Eu vou cuidar dele.

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Desculpem-me por não seguir à risca o prazo que lhes dei em relação às outras fics. Mas, a semana que vem será assim!**

**Sweet August será postado - terça-feira, quinta-feira e sábado.**

**Almas acorrentadas (último capítulo) - Segunda-feira.**

**Erros do passado - Terça-feira.**

**A partir de 24 de abril, Erros do passado será postada toda segunda-feira. Será um capítulo por semana, ok?**

**Agradecendo mais uma vez ao carinho de vocês e aos comentários maravilhosos em minhas fics. Sweet ganhou muitos adeptos e Erros do passado também. Obrigada gente! Vocês são demais!**

**Beijos obsecuros, uma ótima noite de sexta-feira 13 (muahahahaha) e um excelente fim de semana a todos.**

* * *

**Continua...**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**PadacklesRockes - **O Eric é um sacana. Ele queria fugir levando o garoto apesar de seu estado de saúde. Ainda bem que chegou o Jen e lhe deu uma baita surra. Se o Jay morreu? Acho que sua leitura do capítulo 41 respondeu sua pergunta, não foi? Querido, Sweet está na reta final. Semana que vem postarei a partir da terça-feira, ok? Beijos e excelente fim de semana.

**Carla Cascão ****–**Chorou? Mas por quê? Kkkkkkkkkkkk (como se eu não soubesse) Obrigada pelos seus elogios e fico muito feliz que minha história esteja agradando tanto assim. Beijos, querida!

**Patrícia Rodrigues –** Obrigada, Patty! Que bom que gostou da mistura de emoções e espero que o capítulo 42 siga essa linha de emoção em sua opinião. Beijos, amiga!

**Soniama livejournal –** Fico muito feliz com sua opinião, porque realmente me preocupa chegar ao capítulo 45 dessa fic mantendo acesa a chama da emoção que consegui despertar desde o capítulo. Eu amo escrever essa fic e Sweet August sempre será meu xodó. Suas sinceras palavras sempre me animam e me motivam. Você é uma das leitoras que ativam o fogo da minha inspiração. Obrigada, querida! Beijos!

**Elisete –** Calma! Acho que a leitura do capítulo 42 respondeu a sua pergunta sobre o estado de saúde do Jay. Quanto ao Roger, às vezes só precisamos de um empurrão para fazer as coisas de maneira certa e a doença do Roger foi um empurrão da vida. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer ao Eric. Beijos, linda!

**Pérola –** Que bom que gostou da maneira que escrevi, principalmente da reação de Roger Ackles. Obrigada também pelo seu apoio, mas acho que pela leitura desse novo capítulo sabe que nosso menino não morreu. Sei que um amor lindo assim nem a morte separa, mas eu prefiro quando as almas gêmeas partem juntas do que uma ficar esperando a outra. Aguardo-te no próximo capítulo. Beijos, querida!

**Masinha –** Eu também adoro um bom drama, linda! Por isso eu assistia tanto às novelas mexicanas que passavam no SBT. Tudo de bom. Kkkkkkkkk Uffa! Acho que você não vai precisar querer me matar. Gostou do capítulo 42? Calma que a partir do capítulo 43 a alegria vai voltar a reinar entre nossos lindos. Beijos, fofa!

**Lais Araújo D4 –** Querida, o símbolo " ? " que me mandaste como rewie significa que não entendeu o que aconteceu ou que está curiosa com os próximos capítulos? Não entendi. Beijos!

**Jozy –** Que bom que gostou? Por quê sumiste, mulher? Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos e me deixe saber. Beijos!

**Cléia –** Matar o doce Jay? Será? Kkkkkkkkkk Vamos ver como ficam as coisas entre nossos lindos. Beijos, querida!

**Joo Gabriel –** Vou te confessar algo: sou adebta aos finais felizes, a um bom drama a lá novela mexicana. Então... Nossa! Você se atrasou para a festa por causa de minha fic? Kkkkkkkkk Um motivo mais que justo, né? (que convencida, hein?) Beijos, querido!


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

**Hospital Geral, dezenove e cinco.**

Finalmente a noite havia chegado. Na penumbra do quarto de um hospital, um jovem velava o sono do homem que amava esperando seu regresso à realidade.

Horas fatídicas se apossaram de suas vidas e a dor da morte pairou sobre suas almas. Talvez o reencontro programado por uma entidade superior fosse adiado para um futuro não muito distante, um futuro alheio aos problemas que viviam nessa existência. No entanto não foi isso que aconteceu e ambos agradeceriam quando se dessem conta disso.

Poucas são as vezes que temos a oportunidade de desfrutar o prelúdio do verdadeiro amor. Aquele primeiro esboço de sentimento vislumbrado em outro alguém à primeira vista, ao primeiro toque, ao primeiro beijo. Jared se sentia assim. E sentado em uma cadeira de rodas observando a face inerte de quem tanto amava, pensava em como a vida era uma bênção e o quanto ela tornou-se ainda mais depois que reencontrou Jensen, o amor de sua vida. Sim! Reencontrou. Um amor tão forte e verdadeiro como o que ambos sentiam não podia ser um sentimento desperto nessa vida, mas em tempos distantes. Tempos imemoriáveis. E talvez, quem sabe, as palavras de sua amiga Kate fossem verdadeiras, pois um dia ela lhe disse que ele e Jensen se pertenciam, eram almas gêmeas. Lembrava-se com um sorriso nos lábios do dia que tentara fugir do seu amor aceitando a promoção no emprego sem realmente querer isso. Jensen fora mais ágil que sua teimosia e impediu sem restrições sua partida.

_- Jen... Que bom que você não abriu mão de mim por causa da minha infantilidade!_

Pensou com carinho ainda observando o rosto do homem que tornou possível o seu encontro com o amor verdadeiro transformando em realidade o verdadeiro significado de príncipe encantado, porque agora sabia que ele existia e nesse exato momento remexia-se na cama de um hospital acordando da dormência imposta ao mal estar que sentira.

_- Jen... Estou aqui para você! Abra os olhos para mim, meu amor! - as palavras foram sussurradas deixando que o vento frio da noite as levasse consigo._

**J2**

Sentia a cabeça leve. A sensação de dor em seu peito se fora junto com o vazio que crescia em si e apesar da preocupação presente em seus pensamentos, o sofrimento não mais o consumia.

Por que se sentia assim? Estaria morto? Era por isso que uma crescente sensação de paz o envolvia? Era por isso que o vazio de outrora se fora? Então se lembrou de Jared em seus braços, do sangue esvaindo de seu abdômen, do lenço que seguraram juntos e de seu semblante frágil perdendo as forças até que seus olhos se fechassem e um se fizesse ouvir no cativeiro em que encontrara o amado.

_- Deus! Ele se foi!_

Atordoado pelos momentos traumáticos que passou ainda não se lembrava da confusão no hospital ou quando decidiu ceder e deixar o doutor Pellegrino ceda-lo, pois as horas de fatídica dor foram bloqueadas por seus pensamentos como uma defesa à sua sanidade. A penúltima lembrança remetia à possível perda do amor de sua vida e a última ao momento em que desmaiou na ambulância pelo primeiro motivo.

_- Talvez... Oh, meu Deus! Essa paz que sinto esse bem estar que deu lugar à tristeza... Eu também morri! _

Ainda não entendia a realidade a sua volta. Julgava que também partira. Quem sabe para o mesmo lugar que Jared? Se assim fosse havia chance de reencontrá-lo, então, depois de tantos atropelos e desforras de terceiros poderiam finalmente ficar juntos: sem ninguém para ameaçá-los, sem pessoas para atrapalhá-los. Ah! Como o amava! Procurá-lo-ia, porque se tivesse mesmo partido tempo e espaço não seriam mais problemas para si. Nunca mais.

_- Jen... Estou aqui para você! Abra os olhos para mim, meu amor! _

Ao ouvir o sussurro do jovem o talvez deu lugar a certeza. Pouco importava se não estivesse mais entre os vivos. Estaria ao lado do amor de sua vida. Estaria ao lado de Jared.

Lentamente, suas pálpebras foram vencendo o peso da sonolência e ao abrir os olhos, fitou outro par de olhos verdes pertencentes a um lindo garoto cuja doçura desenhava sua jovem face iluminando o pulsar da vida que explodia em seu sorriso pontuado por duas lindas covinhas na bochecha. Julgou a palavra céu apenas um termo resumido para referir-se ao paraíso que vislumbrava em sua frente.

- Eu morri e estou no paraíso!

Exclamou sorrindo e seu sorriso assemelhava-se ao de uma criança feliz que deixava lágrimas de alegria correr livremente de seu olhar inocente.

- Não, meu amor! Você não morreu. E sim! O amor que sentimos pode ser chamado de paraíso.

Era ele. Era o homem que tanto amava que lhe falava com carinho. Jared estava ao seu lado olhando-o com atenção e tomando uma de suas mãos entre as deles. Estavam vivos e juntos. Estavam vivos e seu amado ainda mais lindo do que nunca, apesar da aparência frágil. Era por isso que sentira paz ao acordar, agora sabia. Por isso a dor e o vazio não mais o sufocavam ao sentir os sentidos lhe voltando ao corpo.

- Pensei... Pensei que ia te... Te perder!

As palavras morreram na garganta. O choro, dessa vez de alegria, foi inevitável.

- Shhh! Tudo bem, amor! Tudo bem!

O moreno apertou mais a mão do loiro entre as suas inclinando o rosto sobre o dele. Beijou-o na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Permaneceram longos minutos assim. O mais novo somente se afastou do namorado quando este não mais chorava.

- Sente-se melhor, meu amor? – perguntou ao afastar seus lábios do loiro.

- Agora que você está bem, sinto-me ótimo.

Olhavam-se. Jensen ergueu a outra mão alisando os cabelos de Jared sentindo a maciez e a textura dos fios lisos e escuros.

- Fiquei preocupado com você Jen! Quando acordei, Kate e Trace me contaram tudo o que aconteceu com você desde que eu entrei na sala de cirurgia. Tem certeza de que realmente se sente bem?

Temia que todo o stress que o loiro sentira nos últimos dias tivesse abalado gravemente sua saúde física ou mental.

- Eu estou bem. Não quero que se preocupe comigo. Kate e Trace não deviam ter lhe contado nada. Você é quem precisa de cuidados, não eu.

- Amor, não pense assim! Eu me preocupo muito com você. Quero que seja feliz! Como posso ser feliz vendo-o infeliz? Não sou egoísta, Jen!

Falou assustado. Não estava dando uma bronca no mais velho, embora, entendendo assim, o outro virou o rosto para o lado contrário.

- Ei Jen! Não estou bravo com você, minha vida! Fiquei muito preocupado com sua saúde, por tê-lo feito sofrer durante esses dias. Perdoe-me se parece insensível, por favor!

Jensen o olhou novamente sendo beijado quando seus olhos miraram a face sorridente que o fitava. Quem visse a cena acharia que o loiro fora o paciente operado e sequestrado pelo ex-namorado obcecado, pois ele estava frágil como nunca esteve em toda a sua vida.

- Você me salvou de uma vida medíocre e fútil, Jay! Eu achava que ser feliz era ser um empresário bem sucedido e conhecido como o meu pai. Construiria uma vida como a dele, baseada em dinheiro, herdeiros ao clã dos Ackles e festas monótonas da alta sociedade. Você me salvou... Mais do que isso: mostrou-me o que é realmente ser feliz, o que é o verdadeiro amor. – seu sorriso resplandecia as palavras que lhe vinham à alma.

- Você também me salvou Jen! Salvou-me da morte por uma doença que só me consumiria devido à tristeza por ter sido abandonado por alguém que não me merecia.

- Então, meu jovem, somos dois heróis. O que acha?

Ambos sorriram com o que disse o mais velho. O clima estava mais calmo e descontraído entre eles. A tristeza se desfazia naquele simples diálogo.

- Eu pedi a Traci que mandasse para a lavanderia o lenço que eu te dei. Eles vão dá um jeito no sangue que o sujara.

Apesar das lembranças do que de ruim aconteceu ao amado desde antes da cirurgia voltar com força, Jensen não se sentia mal em falar sobre um assunto que remetia a momentos de dor. O amor deles provou ser mais forte do que as adversidades, mais forte até mesmo do que a morte.

- Jen tem algo que eu quero lhe dizer, mas sei que você não vai gostar.

Precisava falar. Sim! Precisava. Uma pessoa que não merecia sofrer nesse momento chorava por medo de perder alguém que nunca mereceu seu amor paternal.

- O que foi amor? Aconteceu algo com você?

- Não Jen! Comigo tudo bem, pode ficar tranquilo. – Aproximou-se mais do loiro iniciando leves carinhos em seu rosto.

- Então... O que é? Pelo seu tom de voz aconteceu algo.

Jared respirou fundo e o beijou novamente segurando mais firme ainda a mão dele entre as suas falando de uma só vez:

- Eric sofreu um acidente de carro e está em coma na UTI do Mercy Hospital. O senhor Johnson está ao lado dele desde que recebeu a notícia.

- Meu Deus! Como isso aconteceu?

- Vou te contar tudo o que o detetive Berrimore me falou. Depois...

- Depois o quê Jay? – sentia que o moreno escondia algo.

- Vou primeiro contar o que aconteceu.

Após levar uma surra de Jensen quando foi apanhado em flagrante mantendo Jared em cativeiro, Eric fingiu está desacordado e ao ser retirado do local por dois policiais esperou o momento em que eles o levassem a um dos carros desferindo dois chutes em cada um, acertando suas partes baixas. Então, aproveitando-se do fato dos homens da lei estarem caídos gemendo de dor, pegou as chaves de um deles fugindo no carro de Roger Ackles. O fato não fora comunicado aos Ackles, Jensen e seus amigos, pois o delegado Norman achou que era algo a ser resolvido rapidamente. Ledo, engano. Eric foi perseguido por outro dos três carros que estavam no local. O loiro fugia dirigindo como um louco pelo trânsito acirrado das movimentadas ruas de Los Angeles quando perdeu o controle da direção chocando-se de frente contra as paredes em concreto de um edifício em construção. Os trabalhadores da obra não sofreram um só arranhão, mas o rapaz perdeu os sentidos na hora entrando em estado de coma. Aquele era o segundo dia em que estava entre a vida e a morte.

- Aquele filho da puta merece sofrer, mas eu nunca desejei algo como o que aconteceu com ele.

Jensen falou sério. Sentia uma grande mágoa do outro, no entanto nunca fora capaz de fazer mal a qualquer que fosse o tipo de pessoa, mesmo a ele.

- Concordo Jen, por isso quero combinar algo com você em nome de alguém que está sofrendo muito pelo que aconteceu com Eric.

- Como assim Jay? Quem poderia sofrer com o que aconteceu a um ser desprezível como o Johann?

Ackles ligou seu sinal de alerta e por alguns instantes, sentiu medo do pedido que o amado lhe faria. Afinal, ele e Eric foram namorados. Porém, sua preocupação se dissolveu transformando-se em indignação quando ouviu o que o garoto tinha a dizer.

- Jen quero que você dê um jeito de Eric ser atestado como alguém portador de problemas mentais. Ele irá para uma clínica particular de reabilitação podendo ficar preso por um mínimo de dez anos e...

- VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?

Ackles levantou rapidamente da cama sentando abruptamente, ignorando a tontura pelo esforço. Olhava incrédulo para o jovem.

- Calma, meu amor! Calma! Eu não vou deixar que essa conversa nos faça discutir.

O jovem falou depois de repousar a cabeça na barriga do amado.

- Desculpe-me Jay! Mas você perdeu a noção do perigo? Aquele monstro é obcecado por você! Ele te sequestrou! Você esqueceu de tudo o que passou por causa dele?

Sua mágoa era nítida. Johann fora um inimigo sem honra.

- Eu sei, minha vida. Só quero que entenda que o que peço não é por ele, mas pelo pai dele. O senhor Andrew é um homem especial e sempre foi carinhoso e atencioso comigo. Ele merece o direito de estar perto do filho, de acompanhá-lo. Sabe... Depois que perdeu a esposa, Eric agora é seu único bem valioso. Sem falar que ele veio me visitar no dia em que fui internado e antes e da cirurgia e você não o deixou entrar, não foi Jensen Ackles? – sorriu travesso para o namorado.

- Pelo visto a "rádio fofoca" te manteve atualizado de tudo o que aconteceu desde que você foi preparado para a cirurgia. – sua raiva era visível.

- Jen, tudo o que fiquei sabendo pelos nossos amigos foi para o nosso bem. Não quero que fique magoado com eles, por favor!

O loiro nada respondeu. Adentrou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos do jovem que recostado em sua barriga enrolara os braços em sua cintura.

- Deixe-me pensar, ok? Talvez você tenha razão quanto ao senhor Jonhson. Talvez eu o esteja jugando por ser o pai daquele filho da puta. Dê-me pelo menos uns três dias para pensar.

- Se te serve de consolo, os dois médicos e os dois supostos seguranças que me sequestraram a mandado de Eric estão presos e já foram denunciados pela participação de sequestro e cárcere privado de um incapaz. Aguardarão presos, o julgamento. Se você fizer o que lhe pedi, eles serão jugados e o detetive Berrimore garantiu que te conseguiria os melhores advogados para que eles ficassem atrás das grades por toda a vida, principalmente por ajudarem alguém que estava fora de sua sanidade mental, no caso o Eric.

- Eu já disse que vou pensar amor! Em nome do carinho que você sente pelo senhor Andrew, vou pensar!

Jared achou melhor não insistir. Não brigaria com o amado. Amava-o tanto e sabia de sua generosidade. Conhecia-o. Confiaria nele como sempre confiou. Jensen não deixaria um inocente sofrer por alguém tão infame como Eric.

Minutos depois o moreno foi levado ao seu quarto por Elise e o doutor Pellegrino. Ackles queria ir junto, mas o doutor foi unânime em afirmar que ele também precisava de repouso. O loiro concordou a contragosto.

Minutos depois Isaia e Trace entravam no quarto, porém foram recebidos pelo olhar fulminando do rapaz.

- Que bom que entraram. Precisamos conversar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Finalmente estou postando o antepenúltimo capítulo da fic Sweet August. Desculpem-me pela demora. Espero que gostem comentem o capítulo, ok? Postarei o penúltimo na próxima quarta-feira.**

**Almas acorrentadas está postada. Adiei o último capítulo para sexta-feira da próxima semana. Espero que gostem e também aguardo o comentário de vocês.**

**Postarei o capítulo 4 da fic Erros do passado nessa sexta-feira.**

**Uma excelente noite de quarta-feira para todos.**

**Os rewies dos meus leitores logados responderei ainda hoje, ok?**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Carla Cascão – **Obrigada pelas palavras de carinho Carla. Bem, realmente a choradeira passou para os nossos Js e eles finalmente vão poder viver esse amor tão lindo deles.

**Masinha ****–**Que bom que você desistiu de me matar! Kkkkkk Os dois precisavam passar por essa provação para fortalecer ainda mais os laços do amor que sentem. Realmente a última linha do capítulo 42 escrevi com a intenção de aliviar os leitores. Beijos linda?

**Joo Gabriel –** Não se preocupe querido! O Jay não vai morrer e não coloquei flash back no capítulo 43. Espero que tenha gostado dele assim como gosto dos seus comentários tão cheios de carinho e respeito pelo meu trabalho. Beijos querido!

**Soniama livejournal – **Acho que o capítulo 43 atendeu à sua sugestão, não foi? Finalmente o Jen se entregou ao homem que ama. Não que ele vá ser o passivo da relação, mas depois que quase perderam um ao outro, o amor de ambos se fortaleceu ainda mais. Muito obrigada por suas palavras e pelos elogios que sempre tece as minhas fics. Vou continuar me esforçando para sempre agradar a vocês leitores. Beijos linda.

**Patrícia Rodrigues –** Patty, que bom que gostou de ter dedicado o capítulo a você! Mas sua one-shot de aniversário vai esperar mais um pouquinho, ok? Obrigada por sempre está presente e prestigiar minhas fics. Espero sempre contar com seu apoio. Beijos linda!

**Elisete –** Boa noite, fofa! Aquela enfermeirazinha bem que mereceu o safanão que ganhou afinal, cadê a caridade com o próximo? O Jen precisava de compreensão e não ser forçado a "apagar". Calma que nossos lindos serão muito felizes. Beijos querida!

**Jozy –** Minha querida até eu estava ficando angustiada com as cenas do hospital. Mas não se preocupe que essa fase já passou. Nossos meninos agora vão viver o imenso amor que sentem. Obrigada pelos seus rewies e espero continuar contado com você. Beijos fofa!


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44 — Tudo voltando ao normal

**31 de agosto de dois mil e dez. **

Trace pensava em seus amigos com carinho enquanto caminhava entre o corredor do hospital em direção à cantina. Quando saiu do quarto ao qual deixou Jensen ao lado do garoto Jared, a morena foi se juntar a Isaia.

Após a conversa, aliviados, Berrimore e Dinwiddin ainda conversavam sentados em uma das mesas do espaçoso e iluminado lugar. O café-com-leite degustado junto com os croissants nunca lhes pareceram tão saborosos. Estavam felizes. Jared acordara e fora procurar por Jensen mesmo precisando se locomover em uma cadeira de rodas com ajuda de uma enfermeira. Mesmo ainda estando em observação médica. Sabiam que o bem estar do garoto era o suficiente para Jensen também está bem.

Meia horas depois, de volta à sala de espera, viram Elise empurrando a cadeira de rodas em que Jared estava em direção ao quarto no meio do corredor. O doutor Pellegrino e Katie, ao lado de ambos. Isaia e Trace aproveitaram a oportunidade para voltarem a ficar com Jensen, pois provavelmente o loiro acordara. Então, pegaram o elevador e seguiram em direção ao quarto número 13 que ficava no andar de baixo. Minutos depois ambos entravam no quarto, porém foram recebidos pelo olhar fulminando do rapaz.

— Que bom que entraram. Precisamos conversar.

A morena e o detetive olharam-se curiosos imaginando o porquê da expressão séria do rapaz.

— Jen algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Meu filho, se precisa de alguma coisa é só... — Ackles esticou a palma da mão em um claro sinal de que ambos escutassem o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Não era para vocês dizerem ao Jared que o senhor Andrew Johnson viera visitá-lo. Eu não os pedi que guardassem segredo? Que mantivessem qualquer assunto daquela família longe do meu Jay? — Tinha mágoa na voz.

— Querido! Peço que nos perdoe, mas não deixe sua raiva pelo Eric te cegar! O senhor Andrew veio visitar o Jay de bom grado. O coitado nunca teve nada haver com as atitudes do Eric. — Trace tentava se explicar. Não queria mal entendido com o melhor amigo.

— Isso foi errado! Era um segredo entre nós três. Vocês estavam do meu lado quando eu neguei o pedido de visita do senhor Johnson e para quê? Para depois comentarem com o Jay? O que fizeram despertou nele compaixão por esse homem devido ao acidente que culminou no coma daquele filho-da-mãe.

Estava magoado. A raiva em seus olhos enquanto falava dos homens Johnson era nítida. Jensen era uma pessoa de princípios morais e eles se intensificavam cada vez mais desde que conheceu o doce Jared. Mas falando daquela maneira e agindo mediante o mal que ele e o amado sofreram, parecia que aquele não era mais o mesmo rapaz, aquele que conquistou e se deixou ser conquistado pelo amor de sua vida.

— Jen, filho, posso lhe perguntar algo? Promete me responder com sinceridade? — Isaia perguntou em um tom paternal.

— Claro que pode! Tanto você como a Trace podem me perguntar o que quiserem.

O mais velho assentiu aproximando-se mais da cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Segurou as mãos deles entre as suas e o perguntou calmamente:

— Quando você conheceu o Jared depois que ele foi salvo por você na praça principal, ele acordou do desmaio já no hospital e você ficou ao seu lado mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Certo?

— Sim! Não podia deixar o garoto sozinho, desamparado.

— Muito bem! Como se sentiria se ele negasse vê-lo ao acordar, por ser filho do senhor Roger Ackles dono da multinacional Incorporating Financial?

— Mas não é a mesma coisa! — Afirmou indignado.

— Por que não filho? Porque há um mês você não o conhecia? Pelo fato dele antes ser um estranho para você? Mesmo assim Jen! Você o socorreu, encaminhou-o para o hospital, foi gentil e se depois de tudo isso, quando ele despertou, deixasse de lado o que você fez e lhe tratasse mal apenas por ser quem é: filho sanguíneo do "poderoso" Roger Ross Ackles?

— Está distorcendo as coisas pai e sinceramente, não esperava isso de você.

Falou aborrecido virando o rosto para o lado. Teimava em negar que aquele que lhe amava como um filho estava certo.

— Querido, olhe para mim, por favor! — O detetive pediu carinhoso sendo atendido.

— Eu te amo e faria qualquer coisa por você. Mas dessa vez você não tem razão para sentir-se traído! Todos nós vamos acatar sua decisão, inclusive o Jared. Só peço que seja ela qual for, atender ao pedido do Andrew Johnson ou não, a decisão seja tomada como o melhor para você e o homem que ama, mas jamais por rancor ou mágoa, principalmente contra alguém que não tem nada haver com o que aconteceu. E...

— Finalmente, Belo Adormecido! Pensei que só acordaria depois que eu lhe desse um beijo.

Jason entrou de repente no quarto acompanhado de Kane e Steven. Estava feliz. Ambos estavam. Afinal, doença e discórdia, dois males que se abatiam sobre seus amigos, não mais existiam.

— Rapazes! Que bom ver vocês.

Ackles falou sincero. No entanto, gostaria de continuar conversando à sós com Berrimore e Trace.

— Rapazes, será que vocês podem...

— O quê? Beijar-te como forma de demonstrar nossa alegria? Eu te beijo com prazer, mas o que o Jared vai achar disso?

Todos no quarto riram da brincadeira de Jason. Ele era o mais novo entre os cinco amigos e sempre que estava feliz demonstrava naturalmente o quanto ainda era imaturo.

— _Está tudo bem meu filho! Pense apenas no que lhe falei. Confio em seu julgamento e sei que fará a escolha certa._

Ao sussurrar as palavras o mais velho apertou novamente as mãos do rapaz entre as suas e se aproximou beijando-lhe a testa.

— Detetive Berrimore?

Jason o chamou sério quando o homem passou por eles em direção à porta. Todos se calaram e olharam-no imaginando que realmente se tratasse de algo importante.

— Pode falar garoto.

— O senhor pode me adotar também?

As risadas foram inevitáveis. Isaia deu um leve tapa no ombro do jovem e olhou sorridente para o filho. Depois saiu deixando os cinco amigos na companhia uns dos outros. Tinham muito que conversar.

— Droga! Isso quer dizer que ele prefere o Jen a mim. — Fez-se de indignado.

— Não fique triste! Não é culpa sua que eu seja melhor filho do que você.

Ambos riram mais uma vez divertindo-se com o diálogo sem nexo iniciado há poucos minutos. E enquanto os amigos de Ackles perguntavam a ele sobre sua saúde e a de seu amado, a mente do rapaz se projetava ao mesmo tempo à conversa de antes com aquele que amava como um pai. Será mesmo que ele tinha razão no que falou?

**DUAS HORAS DEPOIS...**

Jensen cochilava tendo o rosto inclinado em direção à entrada do quarto. Depois da conversa com Berrimore e Trace, recebera a visita dos amigos e logo depois seus pais se juntou ao grupo. Até mesmo Alona, sua secretária, fora visitá-lo. Aquele "povo" todo junto deu início a uma algazarra no pequeno quarto. A senhora Ackles precisou fechar a porta, pois suspeitava que se o doutor Mark Pellegrino ouvisse aquilo expulsaria a todos e os proibiria de entrar no hospital.

Meia hora depois, devido ainda está sobre efeito de calmantes, Jensen acabou adormecendo mesmo sob o barulho que seus amigos e familiares faziam. Mas quando perceberam, calaram-se e se retiram deixando que ele dormisse.

— No entanto, alguns minutos depois...

— _Eu te amo! _— A voz sussurrada falou-lhe docemente. Escutou-a ao longe.

— _Vamos ficar sempre juntos! _— Jensen remexeu-se.

— _Minha vida!_

Depois de ouvir o último sussurro, sentiu algo macio de encontro aos seus lábios e quando se fixou na sensação soube o que era; Jared o beijava. O homem amado estava novamente ao seu lado.

— Oi de novo!

O moreno falou sorridente quando quebrou o beijo e viu os olhos do amado se abrirem, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

— Que bom que está aqui novamente Jay!

Aninhou-se à mão do garoto que deslizava suave por seu rosto. Sentir as carícias dele era tão bom... Tivera tanto medo de perdê-lo...

— Eu pensei sobre o que você me falou.

O loiro comentou de repente recebendo uma muda pergunta ao encarar os olhos do amado. Afinal, falaram tantas coisas quando despertou do seu estado de sonolência!

— Jay... sobre o pai do Eric e os argumentos que você usou para que eu ajudasse a atestar Eric como alguém que sofre de transtornos mentais.

O moreno lhe lançou um sorriso deixando à mostra as lindas covinhas que se destacavam em suas bochechas.

— Eu disse que pensei, não disse que ia aceitar!

— Jen... Eu te conheço meu amor! Eu sei que você vai aceitar! Principalmente depois da conversa que teve comigo e com o doutor Berrimore.

— Oh, Deus! É um complô contra mim! — Ackles suspirou dramaticamente falando brincalhão.

— Eu... Amo ... Muito... Você! Muito, muito, muito! — Jared alternava entre falar, rir e beijar todo o rosto do namorado.

— Mas com uma condição:

— Pode falar senhor Ackles! — Mesmo na cadeira de rodas, falou batendo continência.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu irei junto e em segundo iremos somente quando você estiver apto a sair de casa novamente.

O garoto o encarou e pensou por alguns segundos antes de comentar:

— Concordo, mas você vai deixar que o Isaia procure-o e fale sobre sua aceitação e as condições impostas. Não quero que ele sofra Jen! Tudo bem?

— Fazer o quê, né Jay? Vocês dois resolveram se unir nessa contra mim! — Usou um falso tom de indignação.

Quando Berrimore deixou Jensen à sós com os amigos, fez uma visita ao garoto Jared relatando sob as vistas de Kate o conteúdo da conversa com o loiro, pois o garoto pedira ajuda ao mais velho na tentativa de persuadir aquele que amava. Jared buscou o apoio do detetive quando este adentrou com Trace o quarto em que Jensen estava adormecido. A conversa entre os três foi rápida, mas o suficiente para o mais velho ajudá-lo a persuadir seu filho quanto ele acordasse. E conseguiram. No entanto, sabiam que o mérito não era somente deles. Sabiam que a bondade que Jensen tinha no coração era o verdadeiro motivo para o seu sim.

— Querido, espero que não... — Jensen o calou puxando levemente sua nuca e beijando seus lábios. Quando se afastaram...

— Eu entendi minha vida! Estava só brincando! — Puxou-o novamente, mas dessa vez ambos aprofundaram o beijo e quando se separaram em busca de ar...

— Hoje são 31 de agosto.

Jared comentou em um tom suave. Ackles o olhou sem entender o sentido daquelas palavras.

— Sempre vou me lembrar desse mês e desse ano com muito carinho e sabe por quê?

— Não Jay! Não faço a mínima ideia do por que. — O outro perguntou como se não soubesse a resposta.

— Porque nesse mês eu te conheci e desde que estamos juntos, todas as adversidades sucumbiram à luz do nosso amor. Os problemas se esvaíram, as dores chegaram, mas passaram e as feridas de tempos distantes, hoje são apenas cicatrizes. Jen... Eu amo tanto você!

Pego de surpresa pelas palavras verdadeiras do homem que amava, Jensen perdeu a fala. Não sabia como corresponder tamanha doçura e demonstração de afeto. Aquele lindo garoto, seu lindo garoto sempre encontrava uma maneira de desnorteá-lo, entorpece-lo. Era sempre assim. Sabia que sempre seria e não queria que fosse diferente.

— Apenas me beije Jen! Se o que eu disse para você faz algum sentido, esqueça as palavras e apenas me beije.

Esquecendo-se de que estavam em um hospital, o loiro o puxou delicadamente sobre o seu corpo, as longas pernas do amado entre as suas e o beijo enaltecido e regado a volúpia e desejo. Sim! Quando se ama o corpo deseja e a frase fazer amor, faz todo o sentido. Mesmo que no momento ambos tivessem que se contentar apenas com o beijo.

— _Eu também te amo Jay! Deste dia em diante vamos ficar finalmente juntos sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar. Eu vou cuidar de você._

Mergulhados na intensidade de seus sentimentos, sentido a brisa fria da noite soprar em seus corpos, beijaram-se até o limite de seus desejos. Beijaram-se até o cansaço os consumir e juntos adormecerem sobre aquela pequena cama de um quarto de hospital.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, querido!**

**Espero sinceramente que não tenham desistido também dessa fic. A última vez que postei Sweet foi em fevereiro, mas eu lhes garanto que não a abandonei. Foi falta de inspiração mesmo. Bem, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo (espero que seja o penúltimo mesmo) na próxima sexta-feira postarei o último capítulo de Sweet august e eu prometo que vai ser bem longo, ok?**

**Segunda-feira sairá o último capítulo de almas acorrentadas e o capítulo 4 de Erros do passado.**

**Espero que mereça seus rewies e mais uma vez, perdoem-me pela demora. E agradeço imensamente àqueles que não me abandonaram e comentaram o capítulo 43. O incentivo de vocês é importantíssimo aos fic writes.**

**Beijos amores e um excelente fim de semana.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**PadacklesRocks - **Amigo, temos que ver que o pai do Eric é um doce de homem e não seria justo para ele ficar sozinho, não achas? Ele perdeu o amor de sua vida e perder o fruto desse amor também. Espero que goste do capítulo 44. Beijos querido!

**HALEY PADALECKACKLES - **Vou anotar sua sugestão de um quarto cheio de flores e com chocolates para o lindo Jay e quem sabe o Jen não se entrega ao seu amado? Afinal, nessa questão, ele ainda é virgem. Espero que goste do último capítulo de Sweet august. aguardo seus comentários. Beijos amore!

**Carla Cascão -** Obrigada por suas palavras, querida! Sweet August está acabando, mas espero te ver em outras fics minhas. eu ia gostar muito! Telenovela? Filme? Uau! Minha fic chega a isso? Obrigada pela gentileza. Beijos, minha linda!

**Elisete -** Gostou do momento entre os Js? Bem que eles estavam precisando disso, né? Tadinhos! amam-se tanto... sofreram tanto... Mas o amor tudo supera e o dels principalmente. Li as suas comparações e acredito sim querida que possam ser almas gêmeas. Beijos amada!

**Soniama Livejournal -** sim querida, o Jay tem um bom coração e não esqueceu do carinho e dedicação que o pai do Eric teve por ele quando o jovem namorava seu filho. Sabe, fico feliz que minha fic lhe arranque suspiros. Gosto de histórias românticas, amores verdadeiros, impossibilidades sendo vencidas... Essas coisas a lá novela mexicana. Aguardo-te em outras fics também. Beijos linda!


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45 — Apenas fazendo o certo por você.

Dois dias se passaram depois que o garoto Jared foi resgatado do cativeiro por Jensen, pois fora sequestrado por Eric, seu ex-namorado obcecado que nunca aceitou o fato de tê-lo para aquele que julgava seu rival.

Como vivemos em um planeta de prova e expiação, as leis de ação e reação às vezes surgem em nossas vidas mais rápido do que esperamos. Foi o que aconteceu com Johann, atualmente mergulhado em um profundo estado de coma, no limiar entre a vida e a morte.

Sabendo disso, Jared fizera uma proposta ao seu amado visando beneficiar Andrew Johnson, pai de Eric, pois ele não merecia sofrer pela culpa de seu rebento sem escrúpulos. Depois da conversa que tiveram, Ackles evitou falar sobre o assunto e o moreno respeitou o seu espaço. No entanto, esperava que ele não demorasse tanto para lhe dá uma resposta, pois sabia que o patriarca Johnson sofria devido ao acontecido com o filho.

**Hospital Geral de Los Angeles, 02 de Setembro, 17:30.**

— Senhor Ackles, prometa-me que seguirá à risca todas as recomendações médicas que lhe passei! Se não o fizer, como cuidará do seu namorado se não estiver bem?

— Mas eu estou bem, doutor Pellegrino! Tudo isso que o senhor prescreveu é puro exagero! — Tentava convencer o mais velho.

— Claro que não é meu jovem! Você possui um quadro clínico de esgotamento nervoso e após o sequestro do garoto Jared, stress pós-traumático. Precisa de repouso e seguir com medicação controlada por pelo menos dois meses para só então você ser reavaliado e encaminhado ao auxílio de um terapeuta se eu julgar necessário. Ainda parece exagero para você? — Tentava a todo custo persuadir o loiro.

— Eu já lhe disse...

— Não se preocupe doutor! O meu filho seguirá à risca suas ordens médicas. Eu pessoalmente cuidarei disso.

A voz de Roger Ackles interrompeu o diálogo entre Mark e Jensen. Este por sua vez, olhou sério para a figura do pai parado na porta de entrada do quarto e falou friamente:

— Não tem nenhuma autoridade aqui para decidir algo por mim. Preocupe-se com o seu patrimônio!

Não esperando por essa resposta, seu pai o olhou perplexo. Sabia que Jensen ainda estava magoado com ele pelo mal que fizera ao seu namorado, mas queria fazê-lo entender que estava arrependido e apesar dos seus erros preocupava-se com o seu bem estar. O problema era que Roger ainda não tinha encontrado o caminho certo para conseguir o perdão do loiro e não se dera conta disso, até aquele momento.

— Jensen, escute! Mesmo que não acredite eu me preocupo com você e tudo o que está relacionado a sua vida. Você vai seguir o que o médico prescreveu mesmo que não queira! — Achou que seu tão conhecido tom autoritário ainda resolvia alguma coisa com o rapaz.

— NÃO VAI ME OBRIGAR A NADA, SENHOR ACKLES! ENTENDEU?

Perdeu a paciência deixando de lado a educação e cortesia que sempre teve.

— Claro que ele não irá te obrigar a nada, meu filho!

Os três homens olharam curiosos para o recém-chegado. Era o senhor Berrimore. Um sorriso calmo desenhou-se nos lábios do loiro e seu semblante tenso relaxou. O detetive caminhou de encontro a ele e ao se aproximar pôs as duas mãos em seus ombros e olhando-o nos olhos falou em um tom paternal:

— Jen, você fará tudo o que o médico falou, mas o fará pelo seu próprio bem, pelo bem do homem que ama e que ainda está se recuperando nesse hospital e por mim, querido! Sou seu pai! Preocupo-me com você!

— Eu sei... Mas...

— Sem mas, Jensen! Você sabe o que é melhor para si e para as pessoas que ama. É um homem adulto, independente e muito inteligente. Nunca me decepcionou. Será essa primeira vez?

— Claro que não, papai!

O rapaz abraçou o mais velho pondo a cabeça em seu ombro e se permitindo ser afagado. Roger Ackles observava estático, a cena. Não tinha argumentos para o momento que presenciara. Seu filho preferia um estranho a ele. Era isso o que pensava.

— Mas eu ainda acho um exagero! — Comentou após separar-se do abraço.

— Meu Deus, Jen! Você está parecendo uma criança mimada! Acho que vou ter que pensar seriamente em lhe colocar na cadeirinha do bobo sempre que fizer malcriações desse tipo!

Ambos riram acompanhados pelo doutor Pellegrino que entrando no clima descontraído também brincou com ambos. O senhor Ackles havia se retirado. Voltaria para a mansão. Ainda não era hora para se desculpar com seu herdeiro.

**J2**

Jensen recebeu alta médica sob a promessa de cumprir ordens médicas. Jared continou internado e em observação e se em quinze dias seu estado de saúde não tivesse alguma recaída, seria liberado do hospital para ficar sob repouso domiciliar.

— Tem certeza de que se sente bem? Que não precisa de nada? Jay... Estou te achando tão pálido!

Era sempre assim, o loiro preocupava-se mais com o amado do que consigo mesmo. Desde que acordou da dormência lhe imposta por calmantes e encontrou o moreno ao seu lado, sentiu-se apto novamente a zelá-lo e protegê-lo.

— Meu amor! Eu vou ficar bem! Além disso, nossos amigos estão aqui e vão se revezar dois a dois para cuidarem de mim enquanto você vai ao Mercy Hospital falar com o senhor Johnson.

O mais velho o olhou de soslaio revirando os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar sobre o pai do rapaz. Nitidamente incomodado pela conversa que teria com ele.

— Por favor, Jen! Faça isso por mim! O senhor Johnson não merece o que está passando! Você me prometeu...

— Shhh... Calma, menino! Calma! Está tudo bem!

Sentou na cama ao lado do garoto e o beijou delicadamente, afagando o rosto dele com uma de suas mãos. Não queria que sua teimosia o fizesse se sentir mal. Beijava-o transmitindo toda confiança que ele podia ter em si, Beijava-o transmitindo todo o amor que gritava com urgência por aquele a sua frente.

— _Eu te amo e é para sempre! Nunca se esqueça diss__o! _

O loiro sussurrou após soltarem-se do beijo. Ambos se olhavam exalando brilho em seus olhos.

— Eu também te amo, Jen!

Ackles fez mais um afago no rosto do amado, beijou o topo de sua testa e saiu sob a promessa de conversar com o patriarca Johnson. Não fazia isso por sua própria vontade, pois ainda o julgava sob a perspectiva do filho sem caráter que tivera. Porém, fazia isso pelo amor de sua vida que gostava e se preocupava com o pai de Eric.

**Mercy hospital, dezoito e quarenta e cinco.**

Andrew Johnson, viúvo de Priscilla Moore Johnson e pai de Eric Johann Johnson. Um homem calmo, trabalhador e de boa índole. Há seis anos perdeu a esposa para o câncer de mama. Desde então seu unigênito tem se mostrado mais egocêntrico e intolerante do que o normal e apesar de tentar ajudá-lo a superar a perda, deixando de lado a própria dor, seus esforços foram em vão. Eric não o escutava e pouco lhe dava atenção. Apesar disso o homem nunca desistiu dele e jamais desistiria; ele era um presente do amor de sua vida, a pessoa que mais amava.

Agora, sentado do lado de fora da sala da UTI, sentado em uma das várias cadeiras da sala de espera, Andrew cuidava mesmo a distância do filho querido. Há dois dias trocava de lugar com a empregada recém-contratada enquanto se ausentava por tempo suficiente para tomar um banho e mudar de roupa. Hospedara-se em um quarto de hotel em frente ao hospital. Sua mansão estava sob os cuidados da governanta e sua empresa nas mãos do vice-presidente. Não podia deixar o filho sob os cuidados periódicos de estranhos. Comia e dormia quando dava. Seguia essa rotina há três dias.

— Será que podemos conversar, senhor Johnson?

Tinha os olhos fechados quando uma voz jovem e masculina falou ao seu lado. Olhou de supetão para o interlocutor não acreditando no que via.

— Jensen Ackles? O que faz aqui? — Temia que o loiro quisesse confusão.

— Posso me sentar ao seu lado? Temos muito que conversar.

O mais velho respondeu que sim e virou o corpo para encarar o outro de frente. Apesar de curioso sobre a aparição do jovem Ackles, imaginava do que se trataria a conversa.

— Senhor Johnson, serei direto: o senhor conseguiu driblar a minha recusa em não deixá-lo ver meu namorado e conseguiu falar com ele, fazendo-lhe uma proposta no qual julguei no mínimo indecente: atestar seu filho legalmente insano para que ele não vá para a prisão e sim para uma clínica particular de reabilitação mental. Estou certo?

O homem baixou a cabeça visivelmente constrangido. O que falou em seguida pegou o mais novo de surpresa:

— Perdoe-me, rapaz! Eu estava mesmo preocupado com o garoto Padalecki e quando soube do acontecido com... Meu... Meu...

Não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas, o homem chorou. Mesmo estando de cabeça baixa, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados por lágrimas antigas deixavam à mostra o vermelho-escuro profundo, reflexo da exteriorização de sua dor. Jensen só prestou atenção nesse detalhe quando o pranto novamente se apossou do rosto de Andrew. Uma pontada de arrependimento o atingiu e pela primeira vez se compadeceu pelo que ele estava passando.

— Por favor! Está tudo bem!

Ackles tirou do bolso de seu paletó uma pequena caixa de lenços de papel e entregou ao mais velho. E, enquanto ele secava suas lágrimas, o loiro pensava arrependido, na falta de educação que tivera com o homem ao seu lado. Não porque ele era mais velho e merecia respeito, apesar de isso ser verdade, mas pelo que aprendeu sobre as pessoas com o detetive Berrimore: o olhar nunca mente! O que via nos olhos do patriarca Johnson eram sofrimento e solidão. Não podia deixá-lo sofrer mais. Afinal, ele cuidou de Jared mesmo depois dele ter rompido o relacionamento com seu filho.

— Obrigado! Obrigado por se importar comigo!

— Olha senhor...

— Por favor, me chame de Andrew! — Cortou gentilmente a fala do jovem.

— Tudo bem! Olha Andrew serei bem sincero; eu não queria vir, tão pouco queria deixar o Jay vir, depois que ele recebesse alta do hospital, mas nós dois sabemos bem com ele é uma pessoa boa. Às vezes bom demais para negar o pedido de alguém, ainda mais se esse alguém lhe foi generoso algum dia. Além do mais...

— Não é só o garoto Jared que é uma pessoa boa! Eu confio no julgamento dele e sempre confiei porque conheço sua sensibilidade e doçura. Se vocês dois estão juntos, então você é a pessoa certa para fazê-lo feliz e acredite... Jare merece muito ser feliz! Acredito que você seja tão especial quanto ele.

Ao ser novamente interrompido, Jensen nem se quer imaginava em ouvir tantos elogios, ainda mais sabendo que eram de coração. Mas como podia aquele homem achava isso sobre sua pessoa se ele há alguns dias invadiu seu escritório e seu agrediu o filho em sua frente? Desligou daquela conversa e sua mente voltou ao dia em que procurara Eric na sala de reuniões da Real Estate Company Johann Johnson. Deveria ter sido detido pelos seguranças da empresa ou denunciado à polícia por invadir uma propriedade privada agredindo um de seus membros importantes, no caso, o filho do dono. No entanto, isso não aconteceu. Andrew também podia nutrir rancor por sua pessoa pelo fato dele tentar visitar o garoto Padalecki no Hospital Geral e ter sido expulso do mesmo duas vezes. Mas não nutria. Então, somando esses fatores e a atitude de humildade no qual o mais velho o recebera, Ackles falou em alto e bom som interrompendo o que o outro falava:

— Será atestada a insanidade mental do seu filho. Dou-lhe a minha palavra. Só não posso interromper o processo instaurado, pois o pessoal que ele contratou já está preso. Mas não se preocupe. Com a ajuda do doutor Pellegrino encontrarei o melhor psicólogo e neurologista dos Estados Unidos. Ambos criarão um dossiê e provarão que Eric Johann Johnson precisa de tratamento psicológico e psiquiátrico para curar... Quem sabe uma depressão profunda? Esse argumento está bom? Bem, não entendo que doença mental podemos atestar, mas Mark nos orientará.

Andrew nada respondeu. Seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas, tamanha a surpresa que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Esperava conversar com Jared para que ele pudesse convencer o namorado a não denunciá-lo como um criminoso comum, mas alguém que precisava de ajuda. No entanto, não foi preciso a intervenção do garoto. Aquele rapaz a sua frente sofrera junto com o homem que amava os malefícios causados pelo seu unigênito. Como podia perdoá-lo? Por que o ajudaria?

— Você é realmente um homem especial, Jensen Ackles! Quando Eric me disse que você tinha tirado o Jare da vida dele, eu soube naquele momento que o garoto finalmente encontrara a pessoa certa. Que Deus te abençoe!

Johnson puxou o loiro de encontro a si abraçando-o com carinho. Antes devia, no mínimo, um pedido de desculpas pelo que Johann fizera contra ele e o namorado. Agora, devia muito mais do que isso, devia a liberdade dele e se Eric sobrevivesse nunca mais permitiria que fizesse mal novamente a Jared, tão pouco a Jensen.

— Obrigado por suas palavras, mas depois agradeça ao Jay. Foi aquele teimoso que me convenceu a termos essa conversa, do contrário ela só aconteceria quando ele saísse do hospital. — comentou após se separarem do abraço.

— Com licença! Jensen? Está tudo bem? Você não ligou pedindo que eu entrasse. Resolvi verificar. — Isaia apareceu de repente na sala de esperas. Estava preocupado com o loiro.

— Tudo bem, pai! Não há com o que se preocupar!

— Pai? Como assim pai? — o empresário perguntou curioso sem entender o porquê de Jensen chamar o outro de pai.

— Essa é uma longa história. Deixemo-la para depois. No momento quero que se concentre em ir para casa, tomar um bom banho, comer uma comida decente e dormir. Isaia irá acompanhá-lo. — Antes do homem protestar:

— Não se preocupe! Antes de nossa conversa pedi que o detetive Berrimore, designasse dois dos meus seguranças mais competentes. Eles assumirão um turno cada um para cuidar do seu filho, sendo que o senhor ficará apenas com um turno também. Precisa está bem disposto e descansado quando seu filho acordar. Como pretende cuidar dele se não está cuidando de si?

— Mas...

— Sem mas! Quer que eu faça o que me pediu? Eu farei. Porém, terá que ser com a ajuda de meus seguranças porque o pacote vem completo. E tem mais:

— Ainda tem mais, Jensen? — Johnson perguntou desconfiado.

— Eu fechei a conta do hotel que o senhor estava hospedado. Aquele em frente a esse hospital. De hoje em diante irá repousar em sua própria casa. Também pedi que o doutor Pellegrino me designasse um médico particular. No turno da noite, ao qual sugiro que seja esse que o senhor escolha para descansar, o doutor Jeremy irá monitorar sua saúde e só sairá de lá após o leve calmante que prescreverá para que tome diariamente antes de dormir.

Andrew sabia que o rapaz tinha razão. Queria cuidar de Eric e está ao seu lado quando ele acordasse e fosse encaminhado para a clínica. Queria está ao seu lado para dessa vez ajudá-lo a por um fim em suas neuras e para isso precisava está em dias com sua saúde, uma alimentação equilibrada e boas horas de sono. Era o mínimo de que seu corpo cansado e pensamentos tristes precisavam. Constatar isso foi importante, mas constatar isso por meio do apoio de alguém no qual seu unigênito fez mal a ele e ao namorado...

— Sua presença é uma bênção para aqueles que convivem com você. Rapaz, obrigado pelo que está fazendo por mim! Como posso te agradecer? O que posso fazer para retribuir?

— Andrew, eu já lhe disse: graças ao Jay eu o vejo com "outros olhos", pois até então julgava Eric o reflexo de sua pessoa. Confesso que estava enganado. Seja feliz e ajude seu filho a ser feliz! Só lhe peço que longe do homem que amo. Eu não serei mais tolerante com ninguém que tente me separar do meu Jay. Não entenda isso como uma ameaça ao Johann porque não é. Apenas a complacência e a paciência serão deixadas de lado se eu tiver que agir contra quem tentar tirar meu menino de mim.

— Eu te entendo, Jensen! Eu faria a mesma coisa por minha amada esposa, sempre fiz e continuaria fazendo se o câncer não a tivesse levado de mim.

A voz do mais velho encheu-se de dor quando falou sobre sua amada e falecida esposa.

— Não pense nisso! Não vais perder outra pessoa que ama, acredite! Eric vai se recuperar e ter a chance de mudar. Sei que fará o melhor por ele e apesar dele não merecer tê-lo como pai, o senhor merece ter um bom filho! Quem sabe Johann não encontre o verdadeiro amor depois que essa obsessão pelo meu Jay for vencida? Tudo pode acontecer.

O empresário levantou da cadeira estendendo os braços em direção ao rapaz. Selaria aquela conversa abraçando-o mais uma vez. Só que seria um abraço mais terno, amigável e acolhedor. Seria aquele tipo de abraço que um pai concede a um filho. E isso aconteceu sob as vistas de Berrimore que presenciara os instantes finais da conversa. O detetive nunca esteve tão orgulhoso com aquele que amava como estava agora. Nunca duvidou de que criara bem o seu menino.

— Boa noite, senhores!

Andrew e Jensen soltaram-se do abraço olhando para a moça que acabara de chegar. Ela não reconhecera o detetive Isaia Belrrimore, muito menos o rapaz que abraçava calorosamente o seu patrão. Então, quando ambos se afastaram do contato...

— Danneel? O que está fazendo aqui? — Jensen perguntou observando o rosto pálido e assustado da ruiva.

— Vocês dois se conhece? Danneel já foi sua empregada ou do seu pai?

Se fosse possível, o queixo do loiro cairia no chão e com o seu pai aconteceria à mesma coisa. Por acaso aquela era Elta Danneel Harris? A ruiva que tentou lhe aplicar o golpe da barriga ao se unir com Eric para separá-lo de Jared? O que ela fazia vestida naquele vestido azul-marinho com pequena renda branca na saia, tendo o cabelo preso por um coquem sustentador de fios? A farda era típica de mulheres que trabalhavam como domésticas.

— Jensen? Tudo bem? — Johnson perguntou diante do silêncio que de repente se instaurou naquela sala de hospital.

— Tudo bem! Eu só pensei que a conhecia, mas devo está enganado. Ela não pode ser a senhorita distinta que conheci.

— Acho que não, rapaz! Ela perdeu os pais há três anos e desde então trabalha como empregada doméstica. Quando fui à agência de empregos procurar por uma...

— Com licença, senhores! Senhor Johnson, a segunda ressonância magnética que fizemos em seu filho ficou pronta. Queira me acompanhar até minha sala.

O médico que cuidava de Johann entrara na sala quebrando o diálogo entre os presentes.

— Jensen, preciso ir. Vai me esperar?

— Claro que sim! O que combinamos? Repouso e alimentação. Esqueceu?

O mais velho lhe sorriu descontraído e saiu em companhia do especialista.

— Dan, o que você está fazendo aqui vestida desse jeito? Que história é essa de empregada doméstica? E quanto à pequena fortuna que seus pais lhe deixaram?

— Jen... Detetive... Tantas coisas aconteceram desde aquele nosso último encontro no restaurante...

Então contou: uma semana depois de sua trama ao lado de Eric ser descoberta por Ackles, Danneel Harris se envolveu com um suposto dono de uma empresa de genéricos, cuja matriz era em Madrid, Espanha. Envolveu-se com ele e entre ficas e noites em seu apartamento ao lado do suposto empresário, numa bela manhã a moça acordou e não o encontrou ao seu lado. O apartamento estava revirado e tudo que tinha de valor fora roubado: cartões de crédito, senhas de banco, joias e até mesmo o seu carro. Com a denúncia que fez a polícia, conseguiu recuperar apenas o carro e salvar um pouco dinheiro de uma de suas contas. As outras foram saqueadas. O rapaz simplesmente sumiu do mapa a deixando sem nada. Danneel tinha nível superior, porém como nunca precisou trabalhar por ser sustentada pelos pais, não sabia fazer nada. Quando saiu à procura de emprego em uma agência e conseguiu a vaga foi em busca da oportunidade. Vale ressaltar que ela implorou ao seu ex-cúmplice que não contasse nada ao pai dele.

— Depois disso Jen, tive que vender o apartamento para saldar minhas contas e comprar um quarto em um condomínio de terceira classe e o pouco dinheiro que consegui recuperar guardo com o máximo de cuidado. Ele é uma reserva, um meio para me manter até encontrar outro emprego caso eu fique desempregada.

— É mesmo, mocinha! Nunca se sabe! Você pretendia aplicar o golpe da barriga no meu garoto, mas não conseguiu. Que bom que encontrou alguém a sua altura e que fez o mesmo que pretendia fazer com o Jensen! — Isaia não escondia a irritação na voz.

— Por favor, papai! Tudo bem!

— Papai? Por que você o chamou de papai?

— Sinceramente? Isso não é da sua conta. Sinto muito pelo que te aconteceu e espero que você se dê bem na vida. Venha pai! Vamos esperar o senhor Johnson próximo a sala de ressonância!

Antes que o loiro pudesse sair, ao dá as costas para a garota, sentiu os braços dela o circular pela cintura. Virou-o em sua direção. Isaia que estava alguns passos à frente voltou e tentou dizer uns bons desaforos, mas Jensen ergueu a mão impedindo que ele atrapalhasse o que a ruiva lhe falaria. Ela o apertou mais nos braços e inclinou o rosto se insinuando de modo que o loiro baixou mais o seu. Um pouco mais de aproximação e ambos acabariam aos beijos.

— _Ah Jen! Sei que ainda sente vontade de está comigo, de me ter ao seu lado! Ainda podemos dá certo, sabia? Sei que você também acredita nisso. Do contrário, teria falado para o Andrew que me conhecia e o que eu fiz no __passado! Vamos! Admita! Ainda podemos dá certo!_

As palavras da mulher foram sussurradas de maneira melosa e oferecida. Seu pai observava a tudo calado, tremendo de raiva. Tinha vontade de estapear o filho para trazê-lo de volta à realidade e se não fosse um cavalheiro, daria também uns bons tapas naquela oferecida. Ackles não o olhou. Em vez disso inclinou mais sobre ela, envolveu suas costas e aproximou mais os lábios. Quando a ruiva pensou que seria beijava, ele segurou com firmeza seu rosto mantendo-o estático, levou os lábios ao seu ouvido esquerdo e falou sério, porém desdenhoso:

— _Sabe Dan! Nunca gostei de facilidades e você é a garota mais fácil que eu já conheci. Quem te disse que tenho vontade de está ao seu lado? Eu encontrei __o amor da minha vida e ao contrário de você ele nunca foi fácil, apesar de também me amar. Desculpe-me, mas o que te faz achar que eu trocaria alguém como o Jay por alguém como você? E tem mais: é senhor Johnson. Nunca chame um patrão pelo nome. Quer ser despedida e voltar para a rua da amargura? _— falou no mesmo tom sussurrado e sedutor.

Quando Jensen a soltou, a garota olhou furiosa para ele e para o detetive Belrrimore. Seu semblante vermelho denunciava isso. Isaia, que presenciara a tudo, não se aguentava de tanto rir.

— Passar bem, Jensen!

E saiu, indo em direção à sala que seu atual chefe estava. Não o esperaria ao lado daqueles dois.

— Esse é meu garoto! Cada vez mais me orgulho de você!

Pai e filho gargalharam. Sabiam muito bem o motivo que motivara tamanho orgulho ao mais velho.

**Hospital Geral, dezenove e quinze.**

Jared olhava para o lado contemplando os carinhos ofertados em seus fartos cabelos. A brisa fria da noite invadia seu quarto apropriando-se do calor humano presente naquele pequeno cômodo. Estava feliz. Tinha o homem que amava ao seu lado e Andrew Johnson teria a oportunidade de também cuidar de uma das pessoas que ele amava: o filho egocêntrico e inconsequente.

O moreno fora sedado a mais de dez minutos e o remédio começava a fazer efeito. Sonolento, não desgrudava os olhos de Jensen. A primeira e a última visão do dia-a-dia, ultimamente, era daquele rosto tão amado! Amava-o com todas as suas forças.

— _Eu..._ — Bocejou. _— Eu te amo, muito! Obrigado, amor! Obrigado por tudo!_

— _Shhh! __Apenas durma! Durma meu menino! Quando você acordar eu estarei ao seu lado. Sempre vou está._

A noite seguia calma e fria. Problemas e lágrimas de tristezas se apartavam de suas vidas e eles só queriam uma coisa daquele dia em diante: serem felizes juntos, pois desde que se encontraram a vida apenas começara.

**Continua...**

**Boa noite pessoal!**

**Desculpem-me pela demora na postagem e como sempre, o último capítulo ficou para a próxima segunda-feira. Decide fazer um capítulo só sobre os Js e terá casamento viu? kkkkk Então já sabem; próxima segunda-feira o capítulo final de Sweet August.**

**Perdão, perdão mesmo pela demora em "Erros do passado" Espero que não a abandonem. Sexta-feira dessa semana, finalmente sairá o capítulo 4, ok? E após o final de Sweet August ela passará a ser nas segundas-feiras. **

**Aguardo seus rewies. Comentem, meus amores!**

**Uma excelente noite de segunda-feira! Beijos!**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Juliana - Obrigada por suas palavras de carinho, querida! Sweet August é minha princesinha e sempre será minha fic favorita. Agora, se você continuar lendo minhas fics, que tal mandar rewie em cada capítulo. Adoro saber o que os leitores acham sobre cada capítulo. Beijos!**

**Joo Gabriel - Vai para de ler se ele continuar "cego"? Duvido! kkkkkkk De qualquer maneira eu não o faria assim. Afinal, o Jay se apaixonou por um homem doce e sensível. Beijos querido!**

**Masinha - Já dá vontade de chorar só de ler seu rewie. Sweet foi minha primeira fic, mesmo antes das one-shots. Ela sempre vai ser especial e amada. Realmente esses personagens marcaram. Principalmente a mim que criei suas personalidades.**

**HALEY PADALECKACKLES - E ai? Você gostou do destino que dei a Dan? kkkkkkk obrigada por suas palavras. Adoro essa fic também. Ela foi minha primeira e será sempre meu xodozinho. Sempre vou ter um carinho mais especial por ela. Beijos!**

**Patrícia Rodrigues - Calma! Os carinhos vão novamente ser devotados ao nosso lindinho, mas o Jen sofreu tanto que merecia um pouquinho de alegria e mimos. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos querida!**

**Sonyama - Nossa! comparar a minha fic a um perfume preferido! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas suas palavras. Não se preocupe que terá casamento no último capítulo e será um momento bem romântico entre eles na frente de seus convidados. Beijos querida!**

**Elisete - Sim querida! Eles viveram muitos momentos felizes juntos. aliás viveram mais momentos felizes do que tristes, apesar dos momentos tristes serem intensos. No fim o amor deles triunfou e eles venceram todas as adversidades. O amor realmente supera tudo. Beijos!**

**Jozy - Não linda! Não abandonei a fic. Na próxima segunda-feira tem o capítulo final. Beijos!**


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46 — A união dos apaixonados.

Um mês se passou após os últimos acontecimentos na vida de Jared e Jensen. O moreno saíra do hospital quinze dias após a realização da segunda cirurgia ao qual foi submetido depois de ser resgatado do cativeiro lhe imposto pelo ex-namorado. Ackles por sua vez seguia com as recomendações prescritas pelo doutor Pellegrino sob o acompanhamento acirrado do senhor Berrimore. O loiro resolvera ceder. Ou agia assim ou seria internado, à força, em uma clínica especializada para pessoas com distúrbios comportamentais e depressivos.

Ambos os rapazes eram acompanhados por seus parentes e amigos; Trace, Kate, Chris, Steven e Jason, preocupados após saberem de todas as artimanhas de Eric para ficar com o jovem Padalecki, inclusive o golpe financeiro que ele e Dannel planejaram, ajudaram Jensen e Berrimore a forjarem evidências que comprovassem o estado de saúde mental alterado do rapaz até então ainda em coma por conta do acidente de carro sofrido enquanto fugia da polícia. O caso já havia sido julgado pela justiça de Los Angeles. Johann passaria dez anos em tratamento psiquiátrico numa clínica particular de segurança extrema vigiado por policiais vinte e quatro horas por dia nos primeiros quatro anos de internamento. Talvez recebesse alta em oito anos dependendo das mudanças comportamentais relatadas por seus médicos à justiça. No entanto, quem o conhecia sabia que isso não era de todo mentira. Sua obsessão por Jared era a prova disso.

Mas esses e outros detalhes eram mínimos quando se tratava da reciprocidade de sentimentos entre Padalecki e Ackles. E, enquanto o moreno seguia cada dia mais manhoso devido aos mimos recebidos por todos a sua volta, Jensen... Bem, não era possível ser mais protetor do que era, pois o namorado somente saia de casa acompanhado por ele mesmo, seu pai ou um de seus amigos. O rapaz também não o deixara voltar a trabalhar no Incorporating Financial Bank. Ainda temia alguma ação de Eric. Por isso, convencera o namorado a trabalhar como assistente da vice-presidência na empresa do seu pai, Roger Ackles ao término de sua recuperação, a pedido de Donna Ackles que motivada pelo estado de saúde sensível do marido, desistira de se divorciar dele, mas resolvendo participar ativamente da rede de empresas que ela ajudou a erguer, dispensando os serviços do antigo vice-presidente da primeira filial na própria cidade de Los Angeles. Jared seria o braço direito da mulher.

**Casa de campo de Trace, zona rural de Los Angeles, dezessete e trinta.**

Os raios de sol pintavam em ouro o vasto céu azul desprovido de nuvens. O cheiro da grama molhada, misturado ao cheiro das plantações que circundavam o lugar, criava um clima de nostalgia, enaltecendo a melancolia de mais um dia que morria para a noite.

O cenário natural exaltava a vida e apesar das dores sofridas a simplicidade da natureza adormecia junto à beleza transcendente do entardecer. E, para coroar com maestria os apelos da "vida", o rio perene corria tranquilamente ecoando o tilintar de suas águas límpidas sob o voo das agitadas andorinhas que sobrevoavam o céu, em bando, seguindo a linha do horizonte rumo ao sul.

Sob essa beleza, deitado em meio às plantações de girassóis, o jovem moreno tinha seu corpo pressionado contra o chão por um corpo não menos forte. Ele se entregava ao único dono de seus sentimentos, àquele que o salvou de todas as maneiras que uma pessoa podia salvar outra.

Em meio a roupas e sapatos espalhados pela vegetação, Jared era beijado ao mesmo tempo em que sentia mãos firmes e protetoras passearem livremente por seu corpo dedilhando cada músculo, cada parte que essa mesma mão alcançasse. Gemeu mais alto quando os lábios que o beijava escorregaram por seu pescoço, sugando levemente sua pele suave, macia e perfumada. Ouvia vez ou outra ele lhe sussurrar ao ouvido declarando o quanto o amava e o quanto o faria feliz. Suas pernas entreabertas permitia o encaixe perfeito entre os corpos. Jensen movimentava lentamente seu quadril adentrando cada vez mais fundo aquele interior apertado e acolhedor.

— _Estou quase lá, minha vida! Goza comigo._

Ao sussurrar o loiro ergueu o corpo e abriu mais as pernas do amado apoiando-as em seus ombros, deitando novamente sua silhueta sobre a dele, permitindo assim uma penetração completa, profunda. Queria que o amado sentisse as contrações do seu membro quando finalmente gozasse.

— AH! JEEEEEEN!

Jared gritou chamando por ele. Jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou firmemente os olhos, evitando assim que sua vista desfocasse.

— _Eu te amo, meu menino! Eu te amo tanto!_

Entrelaçou os dedos aos do jovem mantendo as mãos dele estáticas no chão. Jensen briu os olhos tentando manter o foco. Sorriu maravilhado observando o semblante amado retorcido pela aproximação do êxtase. Vislumbrava seus olhos apertados, lábios entreabertos, respiração ofegante e a cabeça inclinada para trás. Como ele era lindo!

— Eu te amo!

Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo quando o ápice atingiu seus corpos. O loiro desceu com cuidado as pernas do moreno de seus ombros observando os olhos fechados dele, desabando exausto sob seu corpo não menos exausto. Ficaram alguns minutos quietinhos, apenas curtindo os braços um do outro, sentindo a respiração se normalizar, apreciando o avermelhado do céu que saudava a proximidade da noite.

— Não durma ainda, meu menino! Precisamos de um banho.

Falou baixo enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos. No entanto...

— Jay?

Ouviu um ressonar baixo e ao erguer o rosto viu que Jared estava completamente adormecido.

— Não se preocupe, amor. Eu cuido de você!

Beijou-lhe a testa, retirando-se depois do interior dele. Tirou a camisinha do membro jogando-a em um pequeno saco de lixo guardado em um dos bolsos de suas calças. Amarrou-o acomodando-o no mesmo lugar.

Olhou novamente para ele. Jared abraçara o próprio corpo quando o homem se afastou, pois com a chegada da noite, os ventos gélidos aumentavam gradativamente ao passar dos minutos.

— Meu Jay!

Inclinou-se, tomando-o nos braços. Entrou com ele nas margens do rio, banhando-os. Depois de enxutos, vestiu a roupa primeiramente em Jared para então vestir a si mesmo. Era sempre assim, sempre o bem estar do homem que amava vinha em primeiro lugar.

Alguns minutos depois Jensen cavalgava lentamente rumo à casa de campo próxima ao lago Green. Sabia que Trace e os outros os aguardava para o jantar. À noite os abraçava enquanto seu puro sangue branco trotava ritmado seguindo caminho pelas estradas de terra iluminadas pela luz da lua cheia. Jared nem esboçava sinais que tão cedo acordaria e Jensen seguia em seu caminho trazendo um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios e seu amado adormecido sustentado por um de seus braços à sua frente. Cavalo e cavaleiro seguiam silenciosos concentrados na sinfonia das cigarras ao longo da estrada.

**Vinte minutos depois****.**

— Por que vocês... O que aconteceu com o Jay?

Ao ouvir movimentação na sala de estar, Kate sabia se tratar de Jared e Jensen. Correu animada para recepcioná-los. No entanto, sua animação transformou-se em preocupação ao ver Ackles cruzar o cômodo da fazenda carregando Jared em seus braços.

— Está tudo bem, Kate! Ele só está dormindo! Vou levá-lo para o quarto. Por favor, avise aos outros que ficarei com ele.

— Mas, Jen! Não estão com fome? Nem você, nem o Jared podem passar da hora das refeições.

— Quando ele acordar prepararei alguma coisa para nós dois. Não se preocupe!

— Jensen...

O loiro não esperou para ouvir o que mais a garota tinha a dizer subindo os degraus que levavam ao andar de cima sob o olhar espantado dela. Kate observava-os boquiaberta enquanto pensava:

— _Não sei como o Jay aguenta o "fogo" desse homem! Tomara que eu encontre alguém assim!_

E saiu suspirando em direção à sala de estar.

**Psychiatric Clinic St. Expedit, vinte e uma e quarenta e cinco.**

Há duas horas Eric finalmente acordara do coma profundo em que se encontrava há um mês. Ao abrir seus belos olhos azuis novamente para o mundo, viu a fisionomia espantada de um jovem e belo médico. Seu nome, Steven R. McQueen. Era assistente do doutor Henrique Martinez, traumatologista responsável por cuidar de sua recuperação junto com o psiquiatra Adolf Sondem, ambos contratados pelo senhor Johnson desde que o rapaz foi transferido para o hospital psiquiátrico.

Sem entender o que acontecia a sua volta, Johann se perguntava se estava mesmo vivo. Olhava confuso para seu corpo, conectado a vários tubos tendo seus batimentos e leitura mental, monitorados por pequenos aparelhos piscantes. O jovem que o olhara espantado saíra rapidamente da sala deixando a porta do quarto aberta, chamando por pessoas que ele desconhecia quem seriam. Foi quando o rosto conhecido de uma pessoa tão amada e nem tanto valorizada o quanto merecia, adentrou o quarto com sofreguidão. Seu semblante demonstrava cansaço, mas apesar disso, seus olhos brilhavam como duas safiras reluzentes. Andrew Johnson sentou-se no banco ao lado do filho e segurando-lhe a mão, desabou a chorar.

Eric tentou acalmar o pai não obtendo sucesso, mas quando perguntou pelo jovem Jared. Andrew cessou as lágrimas como em um passe de mágica, encarando assustado, os olhos do rebento. O rapaz temeu ter feito algo irremediável contra o garoto. A dura realidade que ouviu a seguir foi para si tão devastadora quanto se tivesse lhe roubado a vida, no dia que o sequestrou. Finalmente tinha conseguido o que tanto evitara: perdera Jared para sempre.

O senhor Johnson não excluiu nenhum detalhe. Contou sobre o acidente que o deixou em coma por exatos um mês, o pedido do garoto Padalecki ao namorado para que este não o denunciasse à polícia motivado pelo carinho e amizade que o garoto sentia para com ele, Andrew, e principalmente o fato dele está bem, feliz e morando com o homem que amava no apartamento dele, o verdadeiro amor de sua vida; Jensen Ross Ackles.

E como se não bastasse o peso da revelação, uma equipe médica adentrou o quarto pedindo ao patriarca que se retirasse para que o rapaz passasse por uma nova bateria de exames. Eric passou longos minutos suportando a presença daquelas pessoas, desejando que a solidão no quarto finalmente o abraçasse. Precisava chorar toda a dor encrustada em sua alma. Tinha muito que conversar com o pai, sabia, mas isso ficaria para depois.

Perdido em sua tristeza e alheio aos outros ao seu redor, ele não percebeu que o jovem assistente que estava ao seu lado mesmo antes do momento em que acordou, olhava-o com o mesmo carinho e devoção que Jared sempre olhou para Jensen.

**Paralelamente na casa de campo de Trace...**

Durante três horas Jared e Jensen dormiram no quarto de casal reservado para ambos na casa da amiga. Ao levar o moreno para o quarto, o loiro deitou ao seu lado abraçando-o por trás na intenção de apenas vigiar seu sono, protegendo-o como sempre faria. Acabou adormecendo vencido pelo cansaço e se não fosse as batidas insistentes de Trace acreditava que ambos dormiriam por toda a noite.

Não imaginavam era que ela lhes preparara uma sopa de legumes e frango, com torradas frescas e tostadas para acompanhar. Depois de por a mesa para os dois, a garota subiu para acordá-los, pois não os deixaria dormir sem por algo no estômago. Quando ela agia assim Jensen brincava dizendo que a morena era pior do que uma mãe superprotetora, sempre recebendo como resposta um soco no braço esquerdo, arrancando sorrisos daqueles que presenciavam a cena.

Após tomarem banho e vestirem seus pijamas, os rapazes desceram juntos e de mãos dadas. A amiga estava na sala de estar terminando de fechar o último cômodo da casa. Eram quase dez da noite.

— Onde estão todos, Trace? — Jared perguntou após se aproximar da amiga.

— Eles estão dormindo, amor! Você sabe que a vida no campo é bem tranquila e que diferente da vida na cidade, dormimos com as galinhas. — falou depositando um beijo casto em sua testa, afagando como uma irmã mais velha o rosto dele.

— Ei! E eu? Não ganho beijo e nem um afago no rosto? — o loiro perguntou fingindo uma falsa indignação cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Deixa de ser besta, loirão! Você sabe que somos irmãos e eu te amo. Mas o Jay é como um irmão caçula recém-chegado. Por isso precisa receber de mais mimos do que você.

O loiro fez biquinho e de braços ainda cruzados saiu de perto dos dois. Jared e Trace correram ao seu encontro, abraçando-o cada um ao seu lado. Jensen circulou seus braços nos ombros de ambos. Os três caminharam abraçados em direção à sala de jantar.

Os três amigos conversavam alegremente relatando sobre os acontecimentos engraçados que aconteceram durante o mês de setembro. Também comentavam sobre uma festa de halloween que seria organizada por Steven. Falavam e comiam intercalando o ato com risadas e piadas engraçadas contadas pelo moreno. O namorado e a amiga até então, não sabiam sobre seus dotes humorísticos.

De repente o clima foi quebrado pelo celular de Ackles que vibrou dentro do bolso da calça de seu pijama. Ele o atendeu distraidamente, assumindo uma pose séria quando a pessoa do outro lado se apresentou. Era Andrew Johnson.

— Algum problema, senhor Johnson? — Trace e Jared se entreolharam preocupados ao saberem de quem se tratava.

— _Jensen, meu filho acordou! Finalmente ele acordou. _— a voz do mais velho era pura emoção.

— Fico feliz pelo senhor e se precisar de alguma ajuda eu... — o homem o cortara gentilmente.

— _Sim, filho! Eu preciso mais uma vez de sua ajuda__._

O coração do rapaz falhou em uma batida. Mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava pelo tom de voz do homem, temeu que ele pedisse o que estava imaginando. E como se os seus medos se realizassem...

— _Por favor, deixe Eric falar com o Jay! Ele quer se desculpar pessoalmente por tudo que..._

— O SENHOR FICOU LOUCO? PERDEU O SENSO DA REALIDADE?

O grito de Jensen assustou o mais velho. Até mesmo Johann que ouvia atentamente a conversa do pai com o outro, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o barulho vindo do celular.

— Jen, amor! Tenha calma!

Padalecki pediu olhando suplicante para o namorado. Johnson que até então ficara em silêncio, pediu novamente sabendo que no mínimo levaria outro grito.

— _Filho, você sabe o que é quase perder a pessoa que se ama. Você quase passou pela mesma situação que eu passei uma vez e por pouco a experiência não se repetiu pela segunda vez. Peço que r__econsidere._

— NÃO HÁ NADA O QUE RECONSIDERAR SENHOR! COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE OMITIR DA CADEIA SEU FILHO CRIMINOSO, AINDA TENHO QUE ATURAR AS CENINHAS DELES DE ARREPENDIMENTO? NÃO MESMO!

— Jensen... Entenda...

— EU NÃO TENHO NADA PARA ENTENDER. QUERO O SEU FILHO LONGE DO JARED E PARA O BEM DELE, LONGE DE MIM. OU EU JURO QUE ESQUEÇO QUE SOU UM CAVALHEIRO E METO UM TIRO BEM NO MEIO DA TESTA DELE. ADEUS!

Desligou, olhando para o amado com olhos rasos em lágrimas. Quando realmente viveria em paz com o amor de sua vida? Quando realmente teria apagado os fantasmas do passado sempre arrastados por alguém chamado Eric Johann Johnson? Dissera que não queria nem mesmo saber quando ele voltasse do coma e agora aquele senhor ligava para ele lhe pedindo que seu namorado o visitasse! Que conversassem como amigos! Não! Era demais! Precisava dá um basta nessa situação!

Como se lesse o olhar banhado em lágrimas e ao mesmo tempo arredio do homem que tanto amava, o moreno saiu de seu lugar,circulando a grande mesa redonda da sala de jantar e sentando ao lado do outro. Beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios falando com determinação, carinh, mas principalmente... Amor!

— Eu não vou!

Jensen o olhou confuso, pois não mencionara o pedido do homem durante a conversa tumultuada que tiveram, segundos atrás, pelo celular.

— Eu imagino o que o senhor Andrew tenha lhe pedido para te deixar assim e tenha certeza que a resposta é não! Por mais que eu perdoe o Eric, por mais que eu deseje que ele encontre alguém que lhe dê o que você me deu, eu não vou vê-lo, não tenho pretensão alguma em fingir ao lado desse sujeito uma amizade que jamais existiu, entendeu?

Ackles balançou a cabeça confirmando que sim. A face minutos atrás marcada por sorrisos de felicidade, agora mergulhava em um pranto triste e preocupado.

— Eu conheço o pai do Eric. Ele não vai nos importunar e diferente do filho, ira entender nossos motivos para negar seu pedido. Amor... Eu estou do seu lado! Tudo vai ficar bem! Confie em mim!

Após as palavras doces, o garoto enxugou suas lágrimas recebendo como resposta um abraço apertado e um beijo profundo. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos observados por uma Trace sorridente, cujos suspiros chamaram a atenção dos rapazes.

— Eh... Desculpe-nos... Trace...

— Jay, está tudo bem!

A jovem falou com um sorriso sincero, sorriso esse que se alargou quando percebeu o quão vermelho o garoto estava tamanha vergonha que sentia. Ele fez-se de desentendido voltando a atenção para o namorado.

— Sente-se melhor, amor?

Jared perguntou mirando os olhos de Jensen enquanto segurava as mãos dele entre as suas. Como resposta, o outro sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— _Ainda não me sinto muito bem. Talvez se formos para o nosso quarto, eu pos__sa ficar melhor depois que nós dois... Você sabe!_

— Seu safado!

O garoto não teve muito tempo para protestar. O loiro o levantou pondo-o rapidamente nos braços, seguindo rumo em direção ao quarto de casal. Subiu rapidamente as escadarias, gritando boa noite para a amiga antes de adentrar o longínquo corredor.

— _Deus__, que nada nem ninguém consiga separar esses dois!_

Ao apagar a luz da sala de jantar, a morena fazia uma prece silenciosa pelos dois enquanto se dirigia ao próprio quarto.

**Psychiatric Clinic St. Expedit.**

Quando Jensen desligou em sua cara Andrew ficou alguns segundos olhando o aparelho celular em sua mão direita. Na verdade, ele não prestava atenção no aparelho, mas no medo que Jared e Jensen estavam sentindo achando que ele, assim como Eric, tentaria por fim à felicidade de ambos. Estavam enganados. Sabia o que era ter o ser amado entre seus braços, sabia o que era fazer amor e ouvir o suspirar da pessoa que lhe completava como ser, como corpo, como alma. Jamais tentaria separar aqueles dois jovens. Nem por seu próprio filho, nem mesmo pelo amor que a vida lhe tirou.

Ao guardar o aparelho no bolso do paletó, o homem suspirou pesadamente contemplando o olhar cabisbaixo do unigênito, estranhando a diferença em sua personalidade. Em outros tempos, Johann bateria o pé como uma criança mimada e se lançaria de corpo e alma na buscar daquilo que mesmo não sendo seu considerava assim, pelo simples fato de querer. Mas agora, após a ligação, ele simplesmente ficara pensativo voltando o olhar para a janela aberta, observando o brilho da luz cheia lá fora que abraçava o emaranhado de prédios que era Los Angeles.

Pai e filho permaneceram minutos em um silêncio sepulcral até que o rapaz o quebrou, iniciando um diálogo, até então, alheio ao patriarca.

— Eu a vi.

O homem o olhou sem entender sobre quem ele falava.

— Quem você viu, querido? Até agora nenhum de meus amigos veio visitá-lo...

O rapaz negou sacudindo a cabeça ainda olhando para a bela noite lá fora.

— Eu a vi, papai! Minha mãe, sua esposa. Ela estava em meus sonhos. Ela me resgatou da estrada sem luz.

Andrew parou todo e qualquer movimento do corpo e como se o ar lhe faltasse gaguejou ao falar sentindo a garganta doer devido ao choro preso.

— Por Deus, meu filho! Não brinque assim comigo!

Eric voltou seu rosto para o pai analisando com atenção sua fisionomia desolada e solitária. Mediu bem as palavras antes de relatar tudo o que vivenciou quando estava no limiar entre a vida e a morte.

— Quando eu sofri o acidente, acordei em meio a uma estrada de terra cercada por galhos secos em suas laterais. Lá não havia luz. Durante o que pareceram dois dias para mim, vaguei por essa estrada à procura de alguém. Não entendia o que tinha acontecido comigo; em um momento eu estava fugindo da polícia e no outro apareci lá.

Parou um pouco estudando a fisionomia do pai antes de continuar. Duas lágrimas teimavam em manchar sua expressão atenta. Continuou.

— No terceiro dia, eu já não aguentava de tanto cansaço, sem falar na sensação de fome e sede ser bem piores do que sentidos aqui. Perdi os sentidos caindo no meio do nada e quando voltei a mim, tinha a cabeça amparada no colo de uma jovem e bela mulher. Seus cabelos lisos e dourados atravessavam os contornos do quadril. Os olhos dela eram tão azuis quanto o mar. Ela sorria para mim e depois falou: "Que bom te rever, filho querido! Você tem cuidado bem do seu pai"?

Andrew explodiu em lágrimas chorando tal qual uma criança ao ouvir aquelas doces palavras. Abraçou o próprio corpo soluçando sem parar.

— Pai! Venha!

O rapaz estendeu os dois braços. Ofereceria um pouco de conforto ao genitor que cedeu sem relutar. Ele precisava desse afago. O senhor Johnson nunca foi um homem de negar carinho. Não negaria também para si.

— Não quero que sofra! Perdoe-me!

— NÃO! — O homem gritou! — Eu te imploro! Conte-me mais! Fale-me sobre sua mãe! Eu preciso saber mais sobre Priscilla. Eu...

— Shhh... Conto sim! Vou contar tudo o que vivenciei e ouvi dela, mas quero que me prometa que vai procurar se acalmar. Por favor!

— Prometo!

— Bem! Quando acordei, havia várias pessoas vestidas em cores claras. Suas expressões eram gentis e seus olhos amáveis. Todas elas eram envolvidas por uma luz clara e transcendente. Havia várias outras pessoas inconscientes como eu estava e todas elas, acomodadas em camas macias em templos espaçosos e gigantescos, recebiam carinho e cuidados das pessoas iluminadas. No tempo que passei nesse lugar mamãe cuidou de mim, alimentando-me, dando-me abrigo e... Bem... Ela me aconselhou muito.

— Aconselhou? Sobre o que?

Andrew perguntou curioso sem ver a expressão envergonhada do unigênito. Continuava embalado pelos seus braços ainda sentado na lateral da cama.

— Sobre o senhor e os cuidados que eu devo ter com sua saúde e sobre Jared. Sobre a maneira que eu tenho tratado tanto ele como o namorado. Ela disse que eu nem sequer devia tentar separá-los porque além de não conseguir isso, só pioraria o meu carma já que eles são almas gêmeas, assim como o senhor e a mamãe. Ela o está esperando e quando chegar a hora de sua partida, virá buscá-lo.

Seu pai suspirou profundamente mantendo os olhos fechados. Nunca teve dúvidas sobre a especialidade do que ele e Priscilla sentiam um pelo outro. E como acreditava em outras vidas, ouvir isso do fruto desse lindo amor só confirmava o que já sabia.

Daquele momento em diante a dor o abandonaria. Sabia que o afastamento mulher amada era apenas temporário e quando chegasse sua hora, partiria com ela e com ela viveria o amor que inundava seus seres.

— Conte-me mais, Eric. Conte-me tudo! Eu não me importo de adormecer abraçado a você ouvindo sobre sua mãe. — o loiro sorriu diante da declaração dele.

— Nem eu, meu pai! Nem eu!

Johann falou sobre a tentativa que faria sobre conquistar a amizade de Jared e Jensen, do arrependimento que massacrava seus sentimentos, da solidão e vazio que sentiu antes de reencontrar a mãe em um dos mundos de luzes. Falou também do presente concedido a ele, vislumbrado no momento em que voltasse para continuar sua missão. Se Eric tivesse prestado atenção, esse presente preocupava-se com ele desde o dia em que seus olhos vislumbraram seu rosto inconsciente, dois dias depois de ser transferido para a clínica psiquiátrica.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, meus lindos leitores!**

**Queiram me desculpar pela demora. Prometo tentar ser mais constante na postagem dos capítulos. Hoje postei o final parte I e sexta-feira postarei o final parte II e ai, tchau Sweet August. Bem, vou deixar para minha própria choradeira e dedicatórias para sexta, ok? kkkkkkkk**

**Quanto a Erros do passado só a semana que vem. Eu lhes aviso a data.**

**A manhã postarei uma one-shot. Wincest. Espero que gostem e me deixem saber em seus comentários, ok?**

**Beijos amados! Uma excelente noite de terça-feira e uma ótima semana!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**PadacklesRocks ****—**Querido, essa mulher sempre tentando acabar com a felicidade dos Js, né? Lógico que ela não vai conseguir. Sinto falta de sua constância com os rewies. Beijos!

**Guest ****—**Desculpe-me pelos atrasos, querida! Prometo tentar ser mais pontual. Que bom que está gostando. Beijos amiga!

**Pérola ****—**Jen é um doce! E o que ele não faz pelo seu garoto gigante? O pai do Jen teve o que merecia. Onde já se viu fazer mal a um garoto por estar apaixonado por seu herdeiro? Vamos ver se o loirão perdoa o velho. Quanto a Dannel, vivia de querer dá o golpe do baú e acabou caindo em um. Obrigada por seu apoio e aguardo sua volta às fics. Beijos, linda!

**Haley Padaleckackes ****—**Concordo com você em ambos os casos. Tanto a Danneel quanto o pai de Jensen erraram feio. A diferença é que o homem parece ter jeito e aruiva não. Não fique triste! Resolvi adiar o fim para o próximo capítulo, ok? Beijos!


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47 — Dois finalmente tornam-se um.

— Jen, por que você não me diz logo para onde está me levando? — Jared insistia mais uma vez.

— Deixe de ser apressado, amor! Quer estragar a surpresa? — falou aos risos, respondendo pela quinta a mesma pergunta feita pelo garoto.

— Opa! Tropecei em algo. Isso que dizer que já chegamos?

— claro que não Jay!

Curioso e impaciente, o moreno torceu a boca ao ouvir a resposta do loiro. Não entendia porque seu namorado não o deixava enxergar o lugar para qual o estava levando.

— Estamos quase lá! Acho que em menos de cinco minutos chegaremos.

— Até que enfim!

Há mais de dez minutos Jared e Jensen caminhavam entre as terras da casa de campo de Trace além do rio perene que separava as plantações das regiões de verdes colinas. O loiro vendara o moreno após atravessarem as águas límpidas do rio. Guiava-o andando de costas, conduzindo-o em cada passo ao mesmo tempo em que respondia suas perguntas e ouvia seus resmungos sobre a demora em chegar ao tal lugar misterioso.

— Jen! O que está fazendo agora? — protestou quando o amado se pôs às suas costas, tapando seus ouvidos.

— Calma! Confie em mim!

muitos passos depois pararam próximo a um amontoado de rochas. Jensen afastou as mãos dos ouvidos do amado retirando em seguida a venda escura de seus olhos.

— Meu Deus! Que lindo!

— _Sabia que ia gostar meu amor! Encontrei essa maravilha dois dias depois de fazermos amor nas proximidades do rio perene. Decidi que esse seria o lugar ideal para..._

— _Ideal para que, Jen?_

Jared girou o corpo em volta dos braços que o agarravam pela cintura ficando frente a frente com o namorado. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e imitou sua voz, sussurrando a pergunta quando ele parou seu diálogo fitando-o com curioso interesse.

— Que tal um mergulho? Afinal temos a manhã inteira para nós. O que acha?

O jovem sorriu todo covinhas acenando que sim com a cabeça. Ambos começaram lentamente a retirar as roupas um do outro ao mesmo tempo. Sem pressa! Começaram com as camisas, observando cada detalhe dos músculos trabalhados de seus peitorais. Depois, desafivelaram os cintos jogando-os em qualquer lugar. Desabotoaram as calças deixando que elas escorregassem por suas pernas fortes. Em um gesto rápido, os rapazes as tiraram arrancando pelo caminho os sapatos e as meias. Olhavam-se frente a frente, nu em pelo.

— Caro senhor, concede-me um mergulho?

Ackles cruzou um braço para trás estendendo o outro em direção ao amante, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

— Claro que sim, meu nobre cavaleiro!

Sorrindo diante da brincadeira, deram as mãos e pularam em direção as águas correntes, porém calmas, da bela e extensa piscina natural de águas transparentes e minerais cuja cascata jorrava acima formando pequenas camadas de espuma no ponto de encontro entre a cachoeira e a piscina.

Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Acima da beleza aquífera, árvores frondosas fechavam a visão do céu deixando que apenas o verde das folhas colorisse o ambiente, no qual finos raios de sol atravessavam as copas das árvores refletindo seu brilho nas águas que corriam além. Talvez ela desembocasse em algum outro rio. Jared e Jensen não pareciam estar preocupados com isso. Apenas apostavam corrida, nadavam ao redor da cachoeira e beijavam-se em baixo d´água felizes, pois tinham muito que comemorar.

— Desafio você a dá duas voltas ininterruptas até aquela rocha próxima a cachoeira. Vence quem chegar primeiro ao lugar em que estamos.

— É mesmo? Você me desafia? Prepare-se para perder!

Antes que Ackles pudesse responder, o garoto fechou os olhos e mergulhou. Não percebeu que nadava sozinho.

— Jay, está vendo aquele roseiral próximo àquelas pedras pontudas?

— Está tentando esconder que perdeu para mim, senhor Ackles?

O mais velho riu aproximando-se mais do namorado.

— Claro que não, senhor Padalecki. Apenas acho que elas são lindas como você!

— Sim! Elas são lindas! — respondeu com admiração entrelaçando seus dedos aos do outro.

— Nade comigo até lá, querido! Tem algo que quero te mostrar.

Sorrindo para o namorado, o garoto pegou sua mão deixando que ele o guiasse e ao chegarem saíram da água caminhando sem roupas por entre as rosas de cores vibrantes.

— Jen? O que estamos fazendo aqui? Não me sinto a vontade andando pelado.

Ackles deu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás, incapaz de conter o motivo de seu riso.

— Qual a graça?

Antes que o moreno, chateado, desse-lhe as costas, o loiro o segurou pela cintura, abraçando-o contra seu corpo.

— Bobinho! Não estou sorrindo de você! Estou sorrindo da sua ingenuidade. Isso foi apenas um truque. Queria que nós saíssemos da água para que você não visse antes do tempo a surpresa que lhe preparei.

— Que surpresa?

— Aquela surpresa!

Jensen girou o garoto pela cintura deixando-o de frente para a cachoeira circundada pela piscina mineral. Jared percebeu, com espanto, que havia oito sacos vermelhos em tamanho médio, em volta do lugar, separados por aproximadamente um metro de distância. Um dos sacos se mexia e emitia um grunhido suave.

— Jensen... Como... O quê... — perdia-se nas próprias palavras tamanha a surpresa.

— Em primeiro lugar lhe asseguro que estamos a sós e em segundo lugar, esses presentes já estavam todos aqui escondidos por trás da cachoeira. Eu mesmo os deixei meia hora antes de trazê-lo.

— O quê? Amor... Ainda são seis da manhã. E por que...

O loiro levou um dedo aos lábios do amado em um pedido mudo de silêncio.

— _Não importa o quão cedo estive aqui. O que importa é que naquelas oito sacolas, guardei em cada uma um presente para você. E sabe por que oito? Porque esse número simboliza o infinito e cada novo recomeço sem nunca haver um fim. Mas principalmente, oito é o número que simboliza o mês no qual te conheci, o mês que me deu a maior de todas as dádivas que eu podia receber nessa vida. Você!_

— _Eu te amo!_

Ao sussurrar a declaração, Jared circulou novamente os braços em torno do pescoço do loiro beijando-o com paixão e em resposta foi erguido por ele. Jensen caminhou lentamente de volta para as águas límpidas carregando seu amado nos braços sentindo o dedilhar suave dos lábios dele nos seus.

— Quando te pedi para darmos duas voltas ininterruptas de olhos fechados, aproveitei o momento para sair rapidamente da água e pegar os pacotes. Espalhei-os e antes que você os percebesse. Depois o distrai chamando sua atenção para o roseiral. — falou orgulhoso ao entrar na água e por o jovem sentado próximo a cachoeira. Ele sorria para si. Jensen pensava que se o tempo parasse vislumbraria eternamente o sorriso daquele que mais amava.

— Esse é o primeiro presente. Decidi que seria assim e você entenderá por que.

Suas mãos alcançaram a sacola que estava próxima ao garoto. Entregou-o depois de beijá-lo rapidamente e quando ele abriu...

— Eu não acredito! Jen!

Jared segurava em ambos os braços dois filhotinhos de **Rusks siberianos.** Suas pelugens fofinhas e macias eram acariciadas lentamente por suas mãos.

— Amor! Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu sempre quis ter cachorros, sempre os amei, mas o... — interrompeu-se quando percebeu que falaria o nome do outro.

— Não pense mais nele ou em nada que faça lembrá-lo. Para mim sua felicidade sempre virá em primeiro lugar.

— Jen... — As lágrimas caiam livre de seus olhos claros. Jensen as enxugou pegando depois o segundo presente.

— Como sei que você adora doces, pedi a Trace que fizesse a especialidade dela para você; torta de chocolate com recheio de doce de leite. É claro! Tudo muito dietético. Mas, eu lhe asseguro que você vai adorar.

O moreno alargou o sorriso. Realmente amava doces. Jensen não se esquecera disso, muito menos que ele ainda estava em tratamento.

— Você é um fofo, sabia?

— É claro que eu sei! Por que acha que você me ama tanto? — sorriram diante da "modéstia" do loiro.

— Este é seu terceiro presente. E não adianta tentar fugir dele. Eu não vou deixar.

Jared recebeu a terceira sacola, retirando um papel-cartão dobrado. Abriu-o. Era um termo médico assinado pelo doutor Mark Pellegrino. Ele o leu e depois olhou resignado para o namorado.

— Lutei muito para está ao seu lado, para ficar com você. Se tiver de partir, acostume-se à ideia de me levar junto. Não vai ter graça ficar nesse mundo sem você.

Jensen recebeu um beijo demorado em resposta ao que disse. Sim! Era o mínimo que merecia. O termo médico assinado pelo médico autorizava o jovem Ackles a cuidar do garoto Padalcki devido a seu estado anterior de saúde, concedendo-lhe amplos direitos para que a cada seis meses uma nova bateria de exames fosse feita. Queria certeza de que a doença não arrancasse a saúde do homem que amava. Essa atitude podia ser julgada como uma superproteção. Mas, quem realmente ama, sabe a dor de quase perder o ser amado. Imaginem a dor daqueles que perderam.

— _E o quarto presente, nobre cavaleiro?_— O garoto sussurrou a pergunta após soltarem-se do beijo.

— Por favor! Espero que aceite.

Ao abrir o pacote, retirou de dentro um chaveiro negro com uma média e fina chave prateada.

— Isso é a chave de um carro, Jen?

— Não acho justo que eu disponha de recursos e você dependa de carona para ir a qualquer lugar. Então pensei: _"Por que não dá uma __**Lamburguine **__para o homem que amo?" _Então, como sei que gosta do azul, comprei uma versão atual na cor azul-marinho. Aceite... É de coração!

— Você não precisa me convencer a ficar com o presente, amor! Já me deu provas mais do que suficientes de que nunca tentou me comprar. Aceito com todo o prazer!

O loiro o abraçou sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

— _Bem, já que aceitou o quinto presente, não se importará de aceitar o sexto. _

— _E qual seria o sexto, loirão? __—__ Sussurrou a pergunta no mesmo tom provocativo._

— _Passar uma semana comigo em Veneza. Iremos e voltaremos no Oriente Express. Lembra-se do trem da paixão?_

Perplexo, Jared afastou-se do abraço o olhando sem palavras. Como poderia esquecer? No dia em que se conheceram, almoçaram juntos no restaurante Verdana e na época, nunca imaginou que aquele homem que o amparara na rua era o amor de sua vida, aquele que tanto procurara, principalmente depois que o ouviu falar com desdém sobre romances e viagens a bordo do famoso expresso, tão pouco pensou que mulherengo Jensen Ross Ackles um dia se derreteria de amores por alguém e que seria correspondido na mesma medida.

— Eu... Eu...

Gaguejava observando-o abrir a quinta sacola, mostrando-lhe as passagens, passaportes e os vistos. Tudo esquematicamente organizado. Ackles pousou-as ao lado dos filhotes que dormiam tranquilos, pegando a sexta sacola e retirando dela uma pequena caixa negra. Abriu-a. Ajoelhou-se em meio as águas rasas, falando em um só fôlego:

— Eu não tenho mais porque esperar. Eu sei o que eu quero e o que quero é você, para sempre. E eu sei, acredite! Nem mesmo a morte irá nos separar.

Padalecki observava a tudo com olhos arregalados, respirando irregularmente.

— Jared Tristan Padalecki, aceita se casar comigo? — seu olhar adentrara o do moreno como se o gesto pudesse lhe tocar a alma.

— Eu aceito!

Ambos trocaram as alianças. Estavam oficialmente noivos. Sim! Apenas noivos, pois o casamento aconteceria em uma cerimônia íntima, cheia de amigos, sorrisos, música de qualidade e a valsa dos eternos apaixonados, oficializando assim o matrimônio tão esperado.

— Vamos poder nos beijar muito e bem, não só nos beijarmos, mas primeiro vou lhe mostrar o sétimo e o oitavo presente.

Jensen pegou de uma vez as duas últimas sacolas, saindo da água de mãos dadas com Jared. Entregou uma delas a ele, enquanto a outra foi aberta, expondo uma linda colcha vermelho-vinho em tecido cetim liso. Estendeu-a sobre a grama verde próxima ao roseiral.

— Jay, por favor! Quero que você abra o último presente.

Obedeceu sem pestanejar ao pedido do noivo, surpreendendo-se com o conteúdo da sacola. Havia apenas um preservativo dentro dela. Olhou confuso para o homem que apenas lhe sorriu, segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e falando com carinho:

— Apesar de minha experiência com transas casuais e festas antes de te conhecer, nunca fui realmente um homem experiente na arte de amar. Mas, você mudou isso em mim, apenas com seu jeito meigo e doce de ser. Sabe Jared, de certa forma eu ainda sou virgem. Até porque nunca me entreguei a homem nenhum. Você será o primeiro e o único. Isso se você me quiser.

Então entendeu do que se tratava. O homem que tanto amava, que dividiria sua vida, anseios e aspirações, estava ali, a sua frente, completamente despido, dizendo que queria ser seu, completamente seu!

— Jensen, você é tudo o que eu quero. É tudo que eu sempre quis, mesmo antes de te conhecer!

Falou emocionado deixando as lágrimas fluírem em seu rosto. Abraçou-o pela cintura, beijando-o profundamente. Inclinou o corpo dele aos poucos, inclinando junto, até que ambos estivessem deitados. E dessa vez, o corpo forte de Jared estava sobre o corpo não menos forte de Jensen. Cessou o beijo para olhá-lo, falando o que vinha ao coração:

— Vou fazê-lo meu. Serei carinhoso, eu prometo!

— Confio em você! — beijaram-se novamente.

Eram sete e cinco da manhã. Os raios de sol brilhavam sobre a relva verde saudando a chegada do novo dia. Os pássaros cantavam entoando belas melodias e a brisa fria, outrora esquecida, seguia seu curso pela manhã, arrepiando a pele dos amantes entrelaçados sobre o tecido brilhante.

Era como se a natureza saudasse a entrega que estava para acontecer, pois talvez ela soubesse que aquelas almas se pertenciam, nasceram para ficar juntos. Amar-se-iam como tinha que ser, porque a entrega de corpos nada mais era do que a consumação do amor além do espírito.

Ainda aos beijos, Jared afastou o corpo para o lado, entreabrindo as pernas de Jensen. Levou um dedo a sua entrada apenas roçando sem penetrar. Sentiu-o prender a respiração. Parou.

— Amor, sem lubrificante o ato pode ser...

Ele não o deixou terminar a frase, cobrindo rapidamente os lábios dele com os seus.

— Eu já disse que confio em você, minha vida! Apenas me ame. Eu quero ser seu!

Ao ouvir as palavras voltou a se deitar sobre o loiro, deixando que o dedo intruso dessa vez o penetrasse lentamente. Ouviu seu respirar baixo, mas continuou.

— Jay... — Chamou pelo amante ao sentir um pouco de dor.

— Shhh... Tudo bem! — continuou em um movimento lento e gradual.

— _Jay!_

— _Ainda dói, amor?_

— _Não! Quero... Quero mais!_

Retirou lentamente o dedo para voltar com dois. Agiu da mesma maneira, preparou-o da mesma forma, sorrindo dentro do beijo ao escutá-lo gemer de prazer. Era hora de alargá-lo um pouco mais.

— AH!

— Jen! Desculpe-me!

— Ca-Calma! Apenas... Vá mais devagar!

Doeu. Sua entrada antes virgem, intocada, sentiu grande desconforto com os três dedos do moreno. Buscou calma, respirando profundamente. Se assustasse o amado ele certamente desistiria de possuí-lo por medo de machucá-lo.

— _Quero você! Não mais seus dedos._— sussurrou quando não havia mais nenhum resquício de dor.

Jared levantou pondo-se entre as pernas de Jensen. Pegou a camisinha que deixara protegida embaixo da sacola rasgando a embalagem. Olhava para seu membro ereto e pulsante enquanto vestia o preservativo. Faltava pouco para possuir quem tanto amava.

— _Eu te amo!_

Abaixou-se um pouco beijando o noivo, sussurrando mais uma vez que o amava antes de iniciar a penetração.

Então foi. Trouxe-o mais para perto de si, segurando-o firmemente pelas coxas. Encaixou seu membro na pequena entrada. Ficaria naquela posição até encaixar-se completamente a ele. Queria observar as reações de prazer e dor no rosto do seu loiro.

— Ah! — Ackles gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e segurando com força, tufos de grama verde.

— JAY!

Gritou o nome do amado quando sentiu a cabeça do membro dele atravessar sua entrada. Caramba, como doía! Mesmo preparado e apesar da gentileza do moreno, sentir dor era mesmo inevitável.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jen! Pode continuar gritando, se quiser!

Encaixou mais um pouco o ouvindo urrar. Parou.

— Não pare!

— Mas...

— Não pare, meu menino! Eu te amo.

Derretia-se por aquele homem e ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira, olhando-o nos olhos, quebrava o medo de continuar.

— Vou tornar isso menos doloroso possível.

Jared inclinou todo seu corpo sobre o de Jensen, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre os cotovelos. As mãos voaram para o rosto amado em uma lenta e terna carícia pela pele sardenta. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dele, sugando e beijando a pele alva com um leve rosado devido à exposição ao sol. Usando destes gestos, somados aos beijos apaixonados depositados em seus lábios, o moreno o penetrou completamente ficando imóvel ao término da ação. Fitou o rosto do mais velho. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entre abertos.

— _Você é meu!_

Ackles abriu os olhos ao ouvir o doce sussurro do amante. Circulou os braços em torno do pescoço dele remexendo o corpo devagar em um claro sinal de que podia estocá-lo. Padalecki atendeu-o prontamente. Retraiu o corpo, voltando com tudo em seguida.

— AH! AH!

— _Jen..._

O loiro circulou as pernas na cintura do moreno segurando-o pelos ombros e embora fosse o passivo, naquela entrega, pela primeira vez, suas mãos não permaneceram muito tempo paradas. Elas arranhavam as costas de Jared, apertavam suas nádegas, adentravam a farta cabeleira escura dele e voltavam novamente aos ombros para depois reiniciar o ato em um ciclo contínuo, ininterrupto, até que o ato de amor estivesse completamente consumado.

— Jen... Jensen... Jen...

Jared gemia e arfava. Estocava cada vez mais rápido motivado pelas ações do noivo.

— Mais... Mais, Jay! Mais...

Não tinha como resistir a um pedido daqueles. Não queria resistir, pois sob seu corpo, perdendo a virgindade, gemendo de prazer, estava o homem que amava, aquele que envelheceria ao seu lado e que sabia, sempre soube, nunca o abandonaria. Sua vida não podia ser mais abençoada do que era, pois recebera um "anjo" para cuidar de seus sentimentos. Pensava, tentando ordenar as sensações crescentes no próprio corpo devido a aproximação do prazer maior.

— Eu... Eu te... Amo... Amo muito... Jen!

Ia e vinha cada vez mais forte fazendo Jensen delirar de prazer. O loiro parara as mãos no meio de suas costas fincando com força as unhas nos seus músculos trabalhados.

— Eu te amo!

Puxou o jovem para um beijo.

— _Jay! Jay!_

Chamou-o quando ambos afastaram os lábios em busca de ar. Nesse momento seus olhares se encontraram e embora fosse difícil mantê-los abertos, precisava ser assim, precisavam daquela troca de olhar.

— Eu te fiz meu! — Padalecki falou em meio aos gemidos. O corpo indo e vindo devido a velocidade das estocadas.

— Sim! Agora... Agora sou... sou completamente... Seu... — Era difícil falar. A pressão sobre seu corpo era deliciosamente esmagadora.

— Estou quase lá, Jen! Goza comigo!

Ambos fecharam novamente os olhos, concentrando-se na sintonia de suas silhuetas que "dançavam" à luz daquele dia. Ambos sentiam as contrações do membro do outro. Jared entre o abdômen do amado e Ackles em sua entrada.

— Jared... Jay... Jay! — o ápice se aproximava.

— Quase lá... Amor... Quase...

— AH!

Os amantes gritaram quanto o "tsunami" do prazer os atingiu.

O moreno desabou exausto sobre o corpo do mais velho, entregando-se ao cansaço. Repousou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o mais velho abaraçá-lo, mantendo-o mais perto de si, como se fosse possível uma aproximação maior. Ficaram assim, por longos minutos, silenciosos e reclusos, nos braços um do outro.

— Que tal um banho, Jay?

— Só se for agora!

No entanto, quando Jared se levantou ajudando Jensen a fazer o mesmo...

— Ai! Caramba! Vou ficar assim, todo tolorido? — o mais velho protestou devido a forte dor em sua entrada.

— Desculpe-me! Eu não quis machucá-lo, Jen! Eu... — Foi calado por um beijo suave do noivo.

— Não estou reclamando, meu menino! foi apenas um protesto pela dor que senti. Agora, não vá se acostumando. O macho alfa desse relacionamento sou eu.

Deram as mãos e entraram novamente na água aos risos. A sensação gelada da água agindo como uma massagem natural para seus corpos cansados pela entrega recente. Brincaram mais um pouco, beijaram-se e trocaram juras de amor. Quase uma hora depois, enrrugados pelo frio, sairam da água, vestiram suas roupas e recolheram os presentes. Seguiram a pé e abraçados de volta à casa de campo. Tinham muito o que contar para os amigos, tinham uma viagem de noivado para fazer e um casamento para realizar. Seria uma semana agitada, seria o começo da vida a dois que tanto ansiavam e mereciam.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, queridos(as)!**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Novamente adiei o fim de Sweet August. Vamos combinar assim: se até sexta-feira eu receber pelo menos oito rewies pelo capítulo, o fim com casamento, lua de mel e declarações amorosas vai sair com certeza. Amores, vocês reclamam da demora, mas cadê meus rewies? Aguardo-os, ok? Cada rewie é importante e único.**

**Atendendo a pedidos, Erros do passado será lançado segunda-feira. Aguardo vocês meus amores. Lembrem-se que os rewies são importantes. Pensem assim: você se dá ao trabalho de ler, porque não comentar? **

**Muitos beijos e uma excelente noite de terça-feira.**

* * *

**Guest, Patrícia Rodrigues e Elisete, obrigada por seus rewies, carinho e incentivo. Fico feliz em vê-las sempre comigo e por saber que gostam do Jay doce e do Jen protetor. No próximo capítulo responderei melhor aos rewies de vocês, minhas leitoras não logadas. Beijos!**


	48. Chapter 48

_Sugiro vocês leem essecapítulo ao som de "One time" da cantora Enya. _

* * *

Capítulo 48 — Almas Gêmeas

Veneza... Cidade do romantismo, da cultura e dos apaixonados. Uma das mais famosas do mundo. Seu glamour e toque requintado dão um charme à parte a toda sua arquitetura sustentada sobre águas cálidas e calmas. Sem dúvida um lugar que inspira romance.

Talvez por isso Jensen tenha levado o amado Jared a uma viagem romântica pela bela cidade. Quem sabe apenas quisesse firmar ainda mais o compromisso de está sempre ao seu lado o amando e respeitando em todos os momentos de sua vida. Quem sabe apenas quisesse dizer _Eu te amo _em uma linguagem completamente diferente daquelas que dissera antes.

Sim! Quem sabe, pois na visita à catedral da _Piazza San Marco, _o loiro puxou o moreno pela mão e entre pilaras e uma bancada em mármore puro, amou-o abafando seus gemidos com seus próprios lábios à medida. Sem dúvida foi uma loucura o que fizeram, mas quem liga para isso quando se está ao lado do amor de sua vida? Já na Ponte dos suspiros, cuja arquitetura fechada esbanjava beleza exótica sobre o Rio di Palazzo, Ackles aproveitou a oportunidade para beijar Padalcki ao por do sol, aproveitando-se da distração de outros turistas e visitantes fascinados com o brilho colorido no céu, devido a uma repentina queima de fogos. E, a bordo do Oriente Express, sob os reflexos da claridade que acordava no horizonte anunciando o novo dia que chegava, fechavam aquela semana de passeios, beleza e romantismo ao melhor estilo dos apaixonados: faziam amor sobre a cama macia da pequena, mais confortável, cabine em que estavam hospedados dividindo também o frescor da brisa fria que adentrava pela janela aberta enquanto o expresso seguia um em ritmo contínuo assim como o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

— _Jen... Jen... _— Jared gemia e ofegava enquanto cavalgava sobre o corpo do amante.

— _Assim! Geme... Geme para mim! _— Jensen o abraçava pela cintura, ajudando-o a ir e vir, sentindo-o ir cada vez mais fundo em seu membro.

— _Ah! Ah!_

Em extado de êxtase, o jovem tinha a cabeça caída para trás abraçando firmemente o amado pelo pescoço. Não conseguia abrir os olhos devido as pupilas dilatadas. Seus lábios entreabertos deixavam escapas os sons que ele sabia, para o noivo eram como música aos ouvidos.

— _Meu Jay! Vem comigo!_

Sentindo mais uma vez a aproximação do gozo, deitou-o calmamente sobre a cama e sem sair de seu interior, inclinou os joelhos dele para trás segurando-o firmemente pelas coxas, aumentando as estocadas de acordo com a pulsação de seu membro.

— AH! AH!

O moreno gritava. O loiro precisou se inclinar mais sobre ele, beijando-o profundamente até o momento em que ambos explodiram em um orgasmo forte, quente e intenso. Era a terceira vez que faziam desde as quatro da manhã.

— Minha... Minha vida... Longe de mim reclamar, mas... — Respirou fundo puxando o fôlego. — _Precisamos descansar. Três vezes em seguida, não são suficientes?_

Exausto e ainda sonolento, mas feliz e realizado pelo amor outra vez consumado, o jovem rastejou as palavras observando as belas íris verde-esmeralda do noivo. Ele o encarava com um misto de carinho, ternura, mas principalmente amor.

— _Apenas uma vez mais, amor! Depois, eu mesmo o envolverei em meus braços e teremos amanhã inteira para dormir. _— sussurrou carinhoso em seu ouvido.

— _Jensen... Você__ sabe o jeito certo de me convencer._

Realmente ele sabia. Por volta das quatro da manhã, em meio a beijos molhados, palavras doces ao pé do ouvido e afagos em seus cabelos, Jared foi desperto do sono acolhedor para ser acolhido de uma maneira mais intensa. Alguns minutos depois tinha seu corpo prensado contra a cama macia, delirando de prazer enquanto era possuído por quem mais amava. Enquanto se entregava pensava que realmente essa era a melhor maneira de acordar. Esperava que sempre fosse assim. Afinal, amavam-se.

Depois, o jovem foi posto de quatro. Seu rosto, voltado para a janela, observava as verdes colinas e os imensos lagos de águas límpidas enquanto o expresso seguia viagem. O frio da madrugada misturado ao calor do seu corpo quente eriçava os pelos de sua pele nua enquanto sentia o corpo ser empurrado para frente e retrair para trás, cada vez que o noivo ia e vinha, estocando-o. Ele o mantinha imóvel segurando-o firmemente pela cintura restando ao moreno a melhor parte: gemer com aquele insano prazer lhe proporcionado ao mesmo tempo em que sonhava acordado com seu casamento em poucas horas.

— _Meu Jay! Adoro quando você fica assim tão entregue! Tão meu!_

Inclinou a cabeça para frente, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

— _Hum! _— O loiro recebeu um suspiro alto como resposta.

— _Amo você... Meu Jay!_

Parou momentaneamente os movimentos. Pegou dois grandes e fofos travesseiros jogados no chão, apoiando-os embaixo do abdômen do garoto. Em seguida, colou seu próprio abdômen às costas dele, fazendo-o extender os braços à frente, mantendo-o prisioneiro dos seus.

— _Vou te fazer "prisioneiro" do meu amor e dessa "prisão" você não vai querer se libertar!_

Prevendo o que estava por vir, Jared mordeu fortemente uma pequena almofada próxima a si. Manteve-a na boca.

— _AH! _— Seu grito foi abafado pelo objeto.

— _Jared! Você me deixa louco!_

Tinha os olhos fortemente fechados e a almofada agarrada aos dentes. Jared jogava a cabeça para trás sentindo a avalanche de sensações causadas em seu corpo. Jensen o estocava forte e fundo além de mantê-lo prisioneiro sob si. Dizia o quanto o amava, o queria e vez ou outra lhe dizia algumas obscenidades. Coisas que faziam o mais jovem corar, coisas que somente quem amava sabia o quanto apimentava a relação naquelas horas.

— Grita, Jay! Grita! Se não estivéssemos nesse vagão, eu ia querer ouvir claramente seus gritos de prazer . Grita!

Padalecki delirava e toda aquela pressão o levava à exaustão. Não conseguia nem sequer mexer os braços e quando tentava fazê-lo o loiro sussurrava que dali ele só sairia depois do gozo.

Ah! Como amava aquele homem insano! Ele sabia como causar as mais loucas e impressionantes reações e sensações em seu corpo, pois ao passo que era romântico e apaixonado, sabia ser fogoso e dominador tornando o prazer na cama, uma viagem a um mundo completamente deles.

— _Está próximo não está? _— o moreno apenas confirmou que sim com a cabeça.

Mas, não foram juntos de novo. Jared com um grito abafado pela almofada na boca e cativo pelo corpo do noivo gozou pela quarta vez chamando pelo nome do amado. Exausto e satisfeito, perdeu os sentidos após expelir a última gota de sua semente.

— Jay?

Preocupado, Ackles retirou os travesseiro debaixo do amado, jogando-os novamente no chão. Virou o corpo dele de encontro ao seu sem sair do encaixe. Pôs dois dedos sobre sua narina. Ele respirava normalmente. Depois, verificou a pulsação na artéria do pescoço. A pressão estava normal. Sorriu satisfeito. Ele estava bem, mas desmaiara devido ao sucessivo gozo.

— Eu te amo!

Declarou observando o rosto terno e doce dele, levemente voltado para a direita. Estocava contemplando a ternura de seu semblante relaxado. Seus olhos desenhavam mentalmente o contorno dos lábios vermelhos, contornando também a simetria do pequeno corte natural no queixo. Suas mãos voaram para a vasta cabeleira escura, vez e outra escorregando pela pele suave das avermelhadas maçãs do rosto. Mesmo lentamente, continuava estocando-o, pois ainda não gozara.

— _Você é tão lindo! _

Sussurrou não resistindo a dá-lhe um beijo mesmo sabendo que por hora, seu beijo não seria retribuído.

— Eu te amo!

Falou alto afastando temporariamente seus lábios do amante, porque depois voltou a selá-los com os seus, mantendo-os assim até que o ato se concluísse. Assim, atingiu o ápice.

Jensen respirava forte, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos enquanto o rosto descansava sobre o peito do indefeso Jared. Estava cansado, suado e feliz, muito feliz!

Com cuidado saiu do interior dele retirando a camisinha e jogando-a no pequeno e cômodo, sexto de lixo acoplado à parede esquerda do vagão. Levantou apenas para erguer o garoto em seus braços e deitar com ele sobre si contra a janela. Assim, a brisa da manhã os refrescaria. Levou um braço ao chão apanhando um dos travesseiros caídos, pondo-o sob seu pescoço. O garoto dormia profundamente, repousando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Durma, meu amor!

Puxou o fino lençol sobre seus corpos abraçando mais forte aquele sobre si. Adormeceu minutos depois, vencido pela dormência e o lento cafuné que fazia no moreno.

Lá fora os raios brilhantes da luz do sol se intensificavam anunciando um novo dia totalmente desperto. E, apesar das improbabilidades e dificuldades da vida, aqueles dois homens as venceriam, como sempre, e seguiriam em frente, pois encontraram o que todos procuram e poucos encontram; sua metade na outra metade da pessoa certa.

**Seis horas depois...**

Em menos de três horas, Jared e Jensen chegariam à cidade de Paris. Lá, pegariam um voo sem escalas direto para nova York, no qual o jatinho particular da família Ackles os aguardaria.

Ao meio dia em ponto, o loiro despertou devido a batidas insistentes na porta de sua cabine. Acordou atordoado. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso assustando-se com o avançar das horas.

Enrolado em uma toalha, descalço, exibindo o tronco nu e os cabelos curtos revoltados devido a suas recentes "atividades", o homem abriu despreocupadamente a porta pouco se importando com o fato de Jared e ele serem um casal.

Segurou o riso diante do rosto pálido e envergonhado do rapaz que viera anunciar o almoço. Ele oscilava entre olhá-lo e fitar os próprios pés. Jensen se aproveitando da situação, fingiu que a toalha cairia fazendo o rapaz sair correndo, tropeçando pelo caminho.

Ainda sorrindo pela confusão que causou, fechou a porta encontrando ao se virar em direção à cama, o rosto sério e irritado de Padalecki. Ele o olhava como se a qualquer momento fosse voar em seu pescoço e esganá-lo com requintes de crueldade.

— Jay-Jay... Amor! Que... Que bom que acordou! — tentou falar com segurança falhando terrivelmente e quando sentou novamente na cama tentando abraçar o namorado...

— Você tem um minuto para me explicar o que foi aquilo! E seja convincente, _senhor Ackles!_

As últimas palavras foram ditas em tom de ironia, mas não menos irritadas. Ackles suspirou profundamente, fitando-o com olhos suplicantes.

— Perdoe-me, amor! Eu só quis me divertir às custas do rapaz! Quando abri a porta e vi o quão nervoso ele ficou por me ver assim, não resistir a constrangê-lo. Achei engraçado. Você não achou?

O moreno olhava-o profundamente. Acreditava no homem que amava. Sim, ele lhe dera provas mais que suficientes sobre o que existia entre eles. No entanto, não gostara daquela brincadeira. Nem um pouco.

— Não vou fingir que gostei para te agradar, pois não gostei nem um pouco do que fez. O que você faria se estivéssemos em lados opostos?

— Eu quebraria a cara do desgraçado! — foi impossível para Jensen esconder a irritação na voz.

— Está vendo? A diferença entre nós dois, é que você agiria assim e eu não!

Entendeu o ponto de vista do noivo, sentindo-se orgulhoso pela maneira como ele lhe passou a mensagem; inteligente e perspicaz.

— Meu menino! Perdoe-me! Agora entendo o quanto aquela cena o chateou. Se eu imaginasse, jamais teria brincado daquele jeito. Não vamos deixar que isso estrague nosso homer! Afinal, hoje é o dia do nosso casamento, esqueceu? Trace deve estar correndo como uma barata tonta desde ontem e, se eu a conheço bem como sei que conheço, está arrastando Kate com ela.

Ambos gargalharam com o profético comentário, pois era isso mesmo o que acontecia desde a manhã do dia anterior.

— Eu te amo, Jay! Eu seria um idiota se te trocasse por outro alguém. Até porque, as outras pessoas tem um defeito irreparável!

— Defeito irreparável? Que defeito é esse? — perguntou curioso.

Jensen se aproximou mais dele, tocando-o no rosto antes de responder:

— Eles não são você!

O beijo foi inevitável e as palavras perderam-se no ar.

— Jen... Eu te amo, mas vou te amar ainda mais se fizer o que eu estou pensando. — indagou manhoso após soltarem –se do beijo.

— Agora mesmo, amor! Adoro fazer o que vem em nossos pensamentos e além! — falou se esfregando no garoto, animando-se com a ideia de possui-lo novamente.

— Não é nisso que estou pensando, seu tarado! Pensei em descermos o mais rápido possível para almoçar. Estou com muita fome.

— Aff! Isso? Estraga prazeres!

— Jen! Deixa de ser safado!

Brincou divertindo-se com o olhar luxurioso do outro. O clima entre eles era nitidamente alegre. O mal entendido da brincadeira de antes ficara para trás.

Em questão de segundos Jensen ergueu Jared nos braços entrando com ele no espaço apertado do banheiro. Meia hora depois estavam no salão principal, servidos por dois garçons. Nenhum dos dois lembrava o mal entendido de antes.

**Continua...**

FONTE DE PESQUISA: .br/10-dos-lugares-mais-bonitos-para-visitar-na-italia/

* * *

**Boa noite, meus amores!**

**Estou muito feliz! Recebi 13 comentários pelo capítulo e isso é muito gratificante. Viu como não dói enviar um rewie? Viu como você faz seu escritor feliz e o incentiva a escrever mais! Como prometido aqui está o capítulo 48 e sabem o que resolvi fazer? Sweet August será até o capítulo 50. Tive algumas ideias em decorrência da sugestão de alguns leitores. Querem o capítulo 49 fresquinho segunda-feira? então comentem! O mínimo são oito rewies, então cumprirei com o prometido.**

**Aos meus leitores logados responderei aos rewies ainda essa noite, ok? Prometo!**

**Segunda-feira também sairá o capítulo 7 de Erros do passado. kkkkkkkkkkkk É sério, gente!**

**Beijos, amores! Um excelente fim de semana!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Continua – **kkkkkkkkkk fiquei curiosa. Podes no próximo rewie se identificar? Não tem problema criar um nome fictício, ok? Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo.

**Jade- **Não se preocupe, querida! Eric ainda vai ter sua chance com os Js. Sim! O amor dos lindos é mesmo incrível! Inspira realmente. Beijos querida!

**Elisete – **Pois é, Elis! Estava na hora dos dois se unirem completamente, não acha? Gostou dos cachorrinhos? Fofinhos, né? Ai, o amor desses dois... Ai, ai! Isso é tão romântico! Kkkkkkkkkkkk Beijos, amiga!

**Cléia ****–**Obrigada por seu rewie e por suas palavras sinceras. Você bem que podia comentar sempre mulher! Faço questão! Beijos, querida!


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49 — O casamento

Antes da viagem de uma semana à Paris e Veneza no luxuoso Oriente Express, Jared e Jensen passaram 15 dias na casa de campo de Trace em meio à tranquilidade e calma que só um ambiente natural podia lhes conceder. O jovem e apaixonado casal desfrutava das merecidas férias que foram encerradas com o belo passeio à cidade dos apaixonados, um dos oito presentes que Padalecki recebera do noivo incluindo o pedido de casamento. Mas, enquanto eles se divertiam, Trace Diwinddie sendo a primeira, a saber, do casamento, simplesmente arrastou Katie e os amigos Steven, Jason e Chris para ajudá-la com os preparativos da cerimônia e recepção. Cada um ficou responsável por algo de acordo com o gosto dos noivos.

**Casa de campo de Trace, 31 de outubro, dia de Halloween.**

Anoitecia em Los Angeles. E diferente da cidade grande, o pôr do sol no campo era um espetáculo de beleza à parte, principalmente naquele dia em especial, pois duas almas apaixonadas oficializariam sua união por meio de um sim dito a um representante de Deus. Não um representante convencional, daquele que pregava para multidões e falava sobre arrependimento e culpa. Mas, um pai devotado, apaixonado filialmente por um filho que apesar de seu não ter uma só gota do seu sangue daria sua vida se preciso por ele.

Sim! Isaia Berrimorepresidiria a união de Jared e Jensen, sendo que um juiz da primeira vara de família daquela cidade, uniria pelo casamento civil, os bens de ambos, mesmo sobre os protestos de Padalecki, pois Ackles fazia questão. Afinal, o que eram bens materiais diante do amor e confiança que sentiam um pelo outro? O que era mais relevante do que a cumplicidade que dividiam?

Amavam-se. Venceram inúmeras barreiras para ficarem juntos. Enfrentaram mentiras, traições e seus próprios conflitos de personalidade. Então, por que não casar? Ou melhor, por que não casar em um dia propício a tudo o que passaram? Um dia que teve início em uma festa de halloween realizada em uma sexta-feira 13, por um dos amigos de Jensen, há quase três meses! Naquela ocasião, o garoto teve a oportunidade de gritar o amor que lhe rasgava o peito. Amor esse que foi preciso uma semana de lágrimas e recusas de ambas as partes para que o mais velho assumisse que também se sentia assim em relação a quem antes era apenas seu protegido e amigo.

Então, nada mais justo que o cenário a oficializar a tão sonhada união fosse obscuro e romântico, representando os sofrimentos e conquistas na luta dos dois para ficarem juntos. Tudo foi montado por uma equipe de decorações contratada especialmente para aquele dia e com a ajuda da senhorita Dinwiddie e os outros amigos do casal, criou-se o clima perfeito para a cerimônia que se realizaria no mesmo dia em que os noivos voltavam de sua romântica viagem a Veneza.

Era tudo tão lindo! A casa de Trace e do casal Beaverfoi adornada com pequenas luzes laranja em volta de toda a estrutura, afixadas na parte inferior das paredes, refletindo dessa maneira a luz de baixo para cima contrastando com a nostalgia do azul escuro do céu riscado em tons de vermelho.

No gramado até as imediações do início das plantações, foram espalhadas pequenas cabeças de caveira em porcelana fosforescente e branca a uma distância de um metro cada uma, clareando singularmente a relva. Uma grande árvore artificial foi montada perto de um grande roseiral e ao invés dela possuir folhas e galhos, pequenos fantasmas confeccionados em tecido cetim brilhante eram sustentados por longos ossos imitando braços de estrutura humana cujo material fosco era resistente e opaco. Ao sabor do vento, os fantasminhas balançavam de um lado para outro como uma saudação singela à cerimônia que se aproximava.

O altar no qual se realizaria a cerimônia e o palco onde ficariam os convidados foi montado próximo ao lago Green. Era em madeira polida, na cor ébano, circundada por pequenas abóboras decoradas em caretas variadas, cada uma mais assustadora que a outra. Toda a estrutura do lugar era iluminada por pequenos candelabros negros espalhados pelas árvores do campo, menos a grande mesa circular por trás do altar. Nela havia um abajur em tamanho médio no formato de vassoura velha iluminando em tons de roxo os vários doces, petiscos e salgados preparados especialmente para a ocasião, respeitando o tema dia das bruxas.

O bolo tinha três andares e fora confeccionado no sabor chocolate cujo recheio em marzipã vermelho pontuado por pequenos espetos em cada andar lembrava o umbral e "o inferno", caminhos esses que às vezes temos a impressão que percorremos mesmo em vida para só depois encontrar a tão sonhada e desejada felicidade.

Agora, próximo às dezoito horas, Jensen esperava, ansioso, a entrada do companheiro. Vestido num terno escuro e longo, estilo túnica, com grossa gravata roliça, o loiro transpirava apesar do frio que fazia naquele inicio de noite. Estava nervoso. Há dez minutos a marcha nupcial tocava e nada do moreno entrar.

— Trace, você acha que ele desistiu? Será que se precipitou em me dizer sim?

A voz do homem soou tão tensa quanto sua expressão. Segurava um lenço branco levando-o constantemente ao rosto secando o suor que escorria de sua pele.

— Deixa de ser bobo! O Jared te ama! — respondeu-o com um sorriso confiante.

— Então por que diabos todo mundo já chegou menos ele? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que o Eric aprontou mais uma vez? E se por...

— Por Deus, homem! Você vai enfartar se continuar assim! — repreendeu-o cortando de imediata as palavras sem sentido que ele falava.

— O que você quer que eu faça? Por que ele não vem, mulher! Será possível que até os noivos tem que fazer cena antes de dizer o sim para seus companheiros!

— Jen meu amor, calma! Confie em mim! Eu o vi arrumado e pronto para você.

— Mas eu não o vi! Desde que voltamos de viagem ele se trancou a portas fechadas com Katie e Jason.

A morena respondeu aos risos se divertindo com a aflição do amigo.

— Ainda bem que você não o viu! Dá azar ver o noivo antes dele subir ao altar.

— Mas Trace...

— Veja, querido! Katie e Jason também não chegaram e como eu disse eles estão com o Jay. Tenha só mais um pouco de paciência!

Cortou-o preocupada. Sabia que o jovem demoraria um pouquinho porque a tonta da Katie havia guardado as alianças em um local secreto para que não fossem perdidas. O problema era que ela o guardara tão bem que nem mesmo lembrava onde estava. Por isso o atraso de dez minutos.

— O que houve?

Perguntou impaciente ao ver Jason se aproximar da amiga sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. Ele avisava que a garota acabara de encontrar o par de alianças e Jared estava vindo de braços dados com ela.

— Jensen, respire aliviado! O seu noivo já está vindo.

Antes que o homem pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o moreno surgiu na porta de entrada da casa principal acompanhado da amiga e confidente, Katie. De braços dados com a ela, caminhava tranquilamente atravessando a entrada principal e adentrando o gramado. Elegante, usando o mesmo modelo de vestes que o noivo vestia, mas na cor branca, trazia na mão direita a pequena caixa preta contendo o símbolo do amor que sentiam e no bolso do terno o pequeno lenço branco com as iniciais JA, o mesmo que ganhara quando a saudade que sentia por Eric parecia o certo em sua vida.

Ackles lhe estendeu a mão e sob os olhares orgulhosos da multidão e o riso feliz de Isaia Berrimore, o garoto ficou mais perto do homem amado. Era hora de finalmente dizerem o tão esperado sim.

— Filho, podemos começar?

O detetive perguntou simpático diante do olhar intenso que os rapazes trocavam. O loiro o olhou antes de responder:

— Claro que sim! Mas, isso é apenas uma simbologia meu pai. Jay e eu já estamos casados desde outros tempos. — disse a frase olhando novamente para o noivo.

Estimados amigos, — Berrimore começara a cerimônia — por que viemos a esse mundo? Nascer, crescer, reproduzir, envelhecer e morrer? Será mesmo que esse é o verdadeiro propósito da vida? Eu lhes digo que como uma questão biológica, sim! Somos seres reprodutores, passíveis de perpetuar a espécie e continuarmos nossa missão carnal por meio das gerações, mas e quanto ao espírito? Quando a alma finalmente se liberta do corpo, de que nos vai adiantar o ciclo que cumprimos aqui se não tivermos a experiência de lutas e vitórias ao lado de quem amamos? De quem nem sequer conseguimos imaginar perder?

— Felizes são aqueles que encontraram o amor verdadeiro, a essência de suas vidas, o calor de suas chamas gêmeas, a luz de sua essência, aquele antes separado e finalmente reencontrado, porque encontrar sua alma gêmea é o propósito maior na vida de todo e qualquer ser vivente. Esses dois jovens, meus amigos, encontraram um ao outro e hoje estamos aqui reunidos apenas por simbolismos, pois eles se pertencem desde tempos imemoriáveis, desde tempos incompreensíveis a razão humana. Só assim...

As palavras de Isaia inflavam a alma dos presentes enaltecendo ainda mais o amor entre Jared e Jensen, inebriando as pessoas com seu testemunho vívido sobre o quanto aqueles dois mereciam ficar juntos. Foi assim durante mais de quinze minutos. Tempo esse que passou sem que ninguém realmente percebesse, já que estavam ali reunidos para felicitar ao lado do casal, a troca de compromissos que selava de vez o vínculo inquebrável do espírito.

No entanto, após a troca de alianças, algo inesperado aconteceu.

— _Jensen, seja espontâneo. Fale o que lhe vier ao coração antes de por a aliança no dedo do seu noivo. _— Berrimore sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Jared Tristan Padalecki, eu te amo! Tudo que eu quero é te fazer feliz e prometo me esforçar para fazê-lo, já que você me deu a honra de compartilharmos juntos, as alegrias e dificuldades da vida a dois. Esta aliança é apenas uma representação do meu amor e fidelidade porque não é uma pessoa aqui na terra que realmente está me unindo a você. Estamos unidos desde sempre e agora, que o reencontrei novamente, vou dá-lhe o que sempre foi seu: meu amor, minha dedicação, meu eu. Vou amá-lo e seguir contigo porque sei, eu sinto que quando chegar a hora de partirmos, partiremos juntos, pois ao teu lado é o lugar certo para estar.

Segurava a mão do garoto enquanto declarava suas palavras de amor. Sorria observando a cascata de lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos dele. Jared sempre fora um sentimental e não seria diferente no dia de seu casamento.

Após o discurso, Jensen beijou a aliança depositando-a no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dele. Depois, o moreno também pegou a sua e segurando-a, ainda aos prantos, falou:

— Jen- Jensen... Ross... Ackles... — respirou fundo tentando conter as lágrimas. Continuou. — Antes de te conhecer eu estava sozinho e perdido, pois quem não é amado verdadeiramente não pode se considerar capaz de seguir em frente sem o peso do vazio e da "escuridão". Você me salvou de todas as formas que alguém pode salvar uma pessoa. Ensinou-me a lutar contra o medo da morte quando eu temia que a doença que antes habitava em mim afastasse-me de quem mais amo: você. É por esse e outros motivos que hoje lhe digo sim e prometo te amar e respeitar, seja na alegria ou na tristeza. Juntos estamos e juntos vamos permanecer. Eu te amo!

E, imitando o gesto do loiro Padalecki beijou a aliança antes de pô-la no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dele. Ambos deram as mãos permanecendo concentrados em seus olhares.

— Se alguém discorda da felicidade desses dois e do quanto eles precisam um do outro, fale agora ou se cale para sempre!

— Eu discordo!

A voz bradou na entrada do caminho que levava ao altar. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a mulher ruiva, elegantemente vestida em um modelo branco e longo modelando as formas do seu corpo. Tinha na cabeça uma coroa de strass e nas mãos um buquê de rosas vermelhas adornado por um laço detalhado em cetim dourado. Ela encarava o garoto com raiva no olhar.

— Jen... Escute-me, por favor! Eu tenho provas de que esse ai não é o que você está pensando. — falava enquanto se aproximava do altar.

— SAIA JÁ DAQUI! AGORA!

Roger Ackles saiu de perto da esposa e dos filhos Mackenzie e Joshua pondo-se de frente à mulher. Seu grito a assustou-a parando-a antes de chegar ao altar. Segurou-a pelo braço esquerdo e arrastando-a até a saída...

— EU TENHO PROVAS DE QUE O JARED TRAIA VOCÊ!

— COMO OUSA SUA...

— Foi por isso que Eric o sequestrou! Eles se encontravam vez ou outra e quando "seu Jay" decidiu que não queria mais isso, ele tomou uma atitude impensada!

Mesmo não conseguindo se libertar do domínio do mais velho a garota jogou as palavras ignorando os gritos e o olhar raivoso dele. Jensen que até então estivera sem reação, olhou para o noivo assustado recebendo dele o mesmo olhar.

— Você vai acreditar em mim ou nela, Jen? — as lágrimas de alegrias deram lugar às de tristeza.

— _Ei! Quem disse que esse meu__ olhar é de quem duvida de você? _— sussurrou segurando as duas mãos dele.

— Jen, eu jamais, eu... — Chorava.

— Shhh! Eu acredito em você e não nela. Calma! — puxou o garoto de encontro a si encostando a cabeça dele em seu ombro, depois o abraçou sentindo-o se acalmar. A ruiva não gostou nada do que viu.

— Jensen, por favor! Acredite em mim! Eu posso provar que esse ai não passa de um sonso! Além do mais sou eu quem deve se casar com você! Eu sou mulher e...

— JÁ CHEGA SUA PROSTITUTA!

Trace gritou assustando as senhoras que estavam ao seu lado. Saiu do seu lugar, acompanhada por Katie. Aproximou-se de Harris puxando-a pelos braços e olhando séria para Isaia, falou:

— Senhor Belrrimore, termine o casamento! Eu me encarrego de levar o lixo para fora. — e antes que saísse levando à ruiva:

— Trace, não a expulse! Ainda não! Aguarde-me na sala de visitas.

— Vamos, vagabunda! Agora você vai ter o que merece.

A morena saiu bufando de raiva, arrastando a outra. Apesar de Danneel ser um pouco mais alta, não tinha tanta força quanto ela. Katie as acompanhou.

— Beba isso Jared. Vai se sentir melhor!

Roger Ackles trouxe um copo pequeno contendo ponche sem álcool. O moreno soltou-se lentamente dos braços do amado, recebeu a bebida agradecendo-o com um sorriso contido. Bebeu-a. Sentia-se melhor.

— Pai, continue! Quero que o Jay descanse após a cerimônia.

Jensen falou preocupado. Seu amado ainda estava sob tratamento médico. Temeu que o ocorrido afetasse seu estado de saúde.

— Caros amigos, não havendo nenhum verdadeiro motivo para que esses dois não possam ficar juntos, eu abençoo essa união dando as minhas bênçãos de pai. E, pelo poder a mim investido pela força do amor que une esses jovens, eu os declaro casados, embora já estejam unidos pelo amor que sentem um pelo outro.

As palmas e os sorrisos ecoaram pela multidão. Ackles abraçou Padalecki pela cintura. E mais uma vez frente a frente, declarou antes de beijá-lo:

— Eu te amo, meu menino!

Após o beijo, o casal sob as vistas das testemunhas Isaia Berrimore e Donna Ackles, assinou os papéis do casamento civil enquanto todos os presentes se organizavam em cinco filas ordenadas por Katie que acabara de voltar. Trace ficara com Danneel na casa de Hellen aguardando a entrada de Berrimore.

Os recém-casados foram abraçados, beijados e felicitados. Isaia foi o primeiro a enroscar os braços nos dois rapazes e quando os abraçou individualmente, levantou-os do chão rodopiando-os como se fossem crianças. A cena era no mínimo cômica.

Os amigos de Jensen os cumprimentaram simulando enforcamento em seus pescoços, arrancando assim risadas dele e do seu esposo, pois era uma brincadeira típica para aqueles que ninguém imaginava que um dia se casasse.

Katie era só alegria e quando chegou sua vez de abraçar os amigos nem parecia aquela que prostrada ao lado de Trace, "fulminaria" Danneel se ela se atrevesse a chegar perto de Jared.

Os irmãos de Jensen, Joshua e Mackenzie junto com companheiros e filhos também cumprimentaram o casal. Nenhum deles nunca esboçou qualquer reação contra aquela união. Pelo contrário! Quando o patriarca Ackles declarou "guerra" ao filho do meio, a primeira atitude de ambos foi manter-se longe das opiniões preconceituosas do pai.

— Meus parabéns, rapazes!

Donna, seus filhos, netos e cunhados olharam boquiabertos para a pessoa que felicitava sorridente o jovem casal. Era Roger Ackles. Todos permaneceram em silêncio.

— Jensen, dou a minha palavra que não estou tentando iniciar uma nova confusão. Caso não tenha percebido, fui eu quem puxou aquela senhorita pelo braço para impedi-la de fazer um escândalo no dia mais importante de sua vida.

O loiro olhou para o esposo buscando ajuda com o olhar.

— Obrigado por nos ajudar com a Dannel e por suas sinceras felicitações, senhor! Jen e eu ficamos muito felizes com a sua presença, não é querido?

O loiro olhou para o moreno ofertando-lhe um sorriso sincero. Porém, não podia mentir. Não se sentia à vontade com a presença do seu pai sanguíneo. Pelo contrário! Gostaria que ele não tivesse comparecido ao seu casamento.

Então, como se lesse os pensamentos do rebento, puxou-o para um abraço apertando-o em seus braços. Isaia Belrrimore, que conversava animadamente com Katie, olhou curioso para a cena a poucos metros de onde estava. Pediu licença a moça e foi até lá. Ao se aproximar dos dois...

— Algum problema, meu filho? — perguntou em um tom firme de voz.

— Não, papai. Nenhum. — respondeu afastando-se de Roger voltando a abraçar o esposo.

— Jared, aquela noite em que fui ao seu apartamento e o tratei como um garoto de programas...

— Senhor Ackles, não precisa...

Padalecki tentou argumentar, mas o homem estirou a mão em sua direção interrompendo-o.

— Não, garoto! Preciso sim me desculpar. Sabe, você é o cara mais puro, doce e gentil que já conheci. E quando me lembro do que eu lhe disse, quando lembro que você não merecia ouvir nada daquilo, sinto que arrependimento para mim é pouco. Só espero que um dia me perdoe, que me deixe cuidar de você como um pai cuida de um filho. Depois de tudo o que você passou é o mínimo que merece. — Jared acenou afirmativamente lhe ofertando um sorriso todo covinhas.

— Jen... Meu menino, meu herdeiro, meu braço direito! Você foi mais sábio do que eu ao decidir não afastar esse "anjo" de sua vida quando eu tentei obrigá-lo. Peço que me perdoe e me aceite novamente como pai, ma também como amigo. Prometo me esforçar e ser melhor para você. Para vocês também Mackenzie e Joshua. — olhou para os outros dois filhos que ouviam a tudo ao lado da mãe. — Deixe-me me redimir com você, Jen! Eu espero o seu tempo, apenas quero que uma nova chance me seja dada.

— Amor, por favor! Será que é tão difícil assim perdoá-lo?

Olhou carinhoso para o esposo beijando-lhe a mão direita diante de suas palavras generosas. Então, voltou à atenção para Isaia aquele que se tornara amigo, mestre e principalmente pai. Aquele cuja essência da vida não se perderia no desencarne, pois Jensen e ele também estavam ligados pelos laços invisíveis do etéreo; o espírito.

— Jen, o homem que você se tornou é melhor do que o rancor que sente por aqueles que te fizeram mal. Acredite que o perdão é possível. Ao seu tempo, é claro!

Sim! O detetive tinha razão, pensou. Por que não o ouviria? Afinal, ele foi o homem que sempre o apoiou, que o ajudou a libertar Jared das garras de Eric, que pôs um fim nas mentiras que ele usaria contra si. E naquele momento, esse mesmo homem estava lhe pedindo para dá uma nova chance ao seu pai sanguíneo. E Jensen sabia que depois de Jared, somente aos seus amigos e àquele que aprendeu a amar como pai atenderia algum pedido sem fazer protestos, sem mostrar cara feia.

— Dê-me um tempo, pai! Aos poucos sei que o aceitarei novamente em minha vida. Por enquanto não consigo e não vou fingir. — falou firme diante de um Roger Ackles apreensivo pelo seu perdão.

— Você tem o tempo que precisar, Jensen!

— _Obrigado!_

Abraçou-o novamente olhando por sobre o ombro dele para Berrimore, sussurrando o agradecimento para aquele que tão bem cuidou de um dos seus quando ele mesmo não o fez por estar cego pelo poder e ambição.

— Isso tudo é muito emocionante senhores, mas se me dão licença eu tenho um problema jurídico para resolver.

Ao virar as costas sentiu uma mão forte o parando no mesmo lugar. Era Jensen.

— Qual o problema, querido?

— Papai, o que o senhor vai fazer com a Danneel?

O mais velho lhe ofertou um sorriso tranquilo e segurando gentilmente a mão dele falou compreensivo:

— Não se preocupe, criança! Eu não vou machucá-la se é isso que te preocupa, mas vou garantir que ela deixe você e o homem que ama em paz. Não permitirei que mais ninguém atrapalhe sua felicidade.

Beijou o topo da cabeça do rapaz e saiu sob seu olhar curioso.

**Vinte minutos antes até a saída do detetive Berrimore.**

— SUA GROSSA!

Danneel gritou quando foi jogada ao chão por uma Trace furiosa.

— Você ainda não viu nada, vadia! Se chegar mais uma vez perto do Jen ou do Jay vou te dá a surra que a muito tempo você está merecendo.

— Trace, será que posso me divertir também? — Katie olhou para a amiga perguntando irônica.

— SUAS COVARDES! SÓ TEEM CORAGEM PORQUE SÃO DUAS!

— Eu não entendo porque você continua gritando, vagabunda.

— EU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM É A VAGABUNDA!

E levantando do chão a ruiva partiu para cima da morena esbofeteando o lado esquerdo do seu rosto. Trace não se moveu um só centímetro, tão pouco saiu do lugar. Katie avançou contra a ruiva sendo impedida pela amiga. Ela lhe pediu que voltasse novamente para o casamento, pois cuidaria daquela situação. A loira a atendeu. Vendo-a cruzar a porta de entrada, voltou-se novamente para a inimiga aproximando-se ainda mais dela.

— Sabe Danneel, deixe-me lhe ensinar algo.

Mal terminou sua fala girou o dorso da mão esquerda com força e precisão contra o rosto da mulher. Harris foi ao chão novamente. Gotas de sangue escorreram de seu lábio recém-cortado. Não satisfeita com o que fez, trace levantou-a segurando-a pelos cabelos, esbofeteando-a do outro lado do rosto. Mais sangue escorreu sujando ainda mais a pele e o vestido da ruiva.

— Duas coisas são necessárias quando for bater em alguém; força e agilidade. Força para derrubar seu oponente e agilidade para ser mais precisa que os movimentos dele. Entendeu, vadia?

Socou-lhe o estômago deixando-a cair mais uma vez no chão. A mulher chorava ao mesmo tempo em que buscava ar pela boca e pelas narinas tentando se recuperar dos golpes. Nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu. Era Berrimore.

— Trace! Não seja uma menina malvada! Não muito! — os dois sorriram trocando olhares cúmplices diante da brincadeira do homem.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la!

O detetive caminhou até Danneel erguendo-a do chão com um de seus braços. Sentou-a no sofá próximo de onde estavam. Retirou um lenço do bolso e entregou para ela. A garota já respirava melhor e chorava menos.

— Vai se sentir melhor com essa bebida.

Entregou-lhe o ponche com álcool que trazia sentando ao lado dela.

— Trace, minha querida, creio que está na hora de você dá os parabéns aos noivos.

— O quê? Eles já estão casados?

Furiosa por ter perdido o restante do casamento de seus melhores amigos, a morena partiu contra a outra intencionando surrá-la. Diante do grito assustado de Harris, o detetive levantou e a deteve.

— Eu sei o que ela fez. Acredite! Quando eu a vi e a ouvi falando aquelas barbaridades contra o garoto Jared, eu mesmo quis sair daquele altar e esquecer que ela era uma mulher. Confie em mim! De sua parte ela já teve o que merece. Deixe que agora eu resolva as coisas. Por favor!

— Como pode me pedir isso? Jensen é praticamente meu irmão. Você entende sobre isso porque o ama como pai, conhece-o desde quando estava na barriga da mãe! O que ela fez...

— Minha querida! Olhe para ela! Veja seu estado! Essa mulher é apenas uma infeliz que apesar de bela não tem o mínimo de escrúpulos. Vai demorar muito para que ela entenda o que é amar alguém assim como você e eu amamos Jensen, assim como ele e o garoto Padalecki se amam. Por favor! Vá! Seu irmão precisa de você!

Não concordava, mas confiava nas palavras daquele sábio homem. Sabia que ele resolveria a situação de uma maneira segura, precisa e diplomática. E mesmo não concordando com isso, preferindo agir como seu amigo e irmão agia com Eric, resolveu ceder e se retirar do recinto, pois em uma coisa acreditava que ele estava completamente certo: seu irmão precisava dela.

— O senhor está sendo muito gentil comigo. Por quê? — A mulher perguntou quando Dinwiddie saiu do recinto.

— Sabe, garota, eu tenho pena de você. — indagou enquanto sentava-se novamente ao lado dela.

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você é como o Eric. Vocês são duas pessoas mimadas e presunçosas que não se contentam em ver a felicidade alheia querendo assim o que é dos outros e não de vocês. Eu tenho pena de gente assim, pois sei que se não aprendem por meio de seus erros, aprendem levando patadas da vida e acredite; a vida não é nada gentil. Ela nunca ensina a alguém mediante conselhos e conceitos sobre o certo e o errado. Ela ensina nos fazendo perder, pode ser a dignidade, a força para lutar, a capacidade de conquista, não importa! Se temos algo bom e o desperdiçamos com nossa inveja e cobiça, a vida nos tira e de quebra, mostra-nos o lado inverso: o vazio.

Danneel estava de cabeça baixa ouvindo a tudo com atenção. Não tinha a mínima coragem para retrucar. Pela primeira vez na vida ouvia mais alguém além dela mesma.

— Vou lhe fazer uma proposta e se você recusar, garanto que ponho você na cadeira por uns longos vinte anos. Não me teste!

Vociferou deixando de lado a educação e sutileza no qual falara antes.

— Só preciso falar com o Jensen e consigo para você um apartamento e uma quantia em dinheiro semelhante à que você tinha antes de ser roubada por um de seus amantes. Em troca, você volta comigo à festa, desculpa-se por levantar falso testemunho contra Jared diante de todos, além de assinar documentos que a proibibam de chegar a menos de 500 metros de Jensen, o esposo ou qualquer um de seus amigos e familiares. E, caso descumpra o acordo, minha cara, não só a caço aonde você estiver e a mando para a prisão, como também faço da sua vida um inferno lá dentro. E se por acaso eu suspeitar que algo está acontecendo contra eles com você agindo por baixo dos panos, farei o mesmo que prometi, mas primeiro lhe entregarei a Trace. Sabe como ela lhe adora, não é?

O que dizer diante daquilo? Como continuar tentando ter Jensen se agora estava em maus lençóis? A ruiva percebeu que causara sua própria "sentença de morte", pois além das provas que o mais velho guardava, frutos de seu plano ao lado de Eric, o escândalo sem precedentes que armara diante dos convidados, inflamou ainda mais o que ele tinha contra si. Pela primeira vez na vida, Danneel arrependera-se de ter agido sem pensar, levada apenas pelo seu desejo de possuir.

— Eu... Eu

— Eu o quê, minha cara?

— Eu aceito!

— Sabia escolha, mas primeiro venha comigo. Não quero que a feiura desse seu visual de vadia derrotada atrapalhe o momento de felicidade do meu filho mais do que já atrapalhou.

— **Continua... **

* * *

**Boa noite, queridos!**

**Finalmente o capítulo 49 de Sweet August. O capítulo 50 sairá somente dia 13 de agosto, isso mesmo! São quase dois anos com essa fic, emocionando a mim e a vocês com esses personagens cativantes. Despois, de mais ou menos um ano e dez meses, ela finalmente chegará ao fim no dia 13. Prometo-lhes um capítulo bem longo e quero meus rewies, hein? Porque além de postar daqui a duas semanas o capítulo final é a ocasião do meu aniversário. Conto com vocês.**

**Calma que Erros do passado finalmente volta segunda-feira junto com o capítulo final de Simplesmente amor! Agradeço-lhes a compreensão e aguardo seus comentários.**

**Boa noite, pessoal! Um excelente fim de semana!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES - **Fico muito feliz com suas palavras. Obrigada pelos seus elogios e espero continuar conquistando seu gosto por ler minhas fics. Também espero que possa ver seus rewies com mais frequência. Quem sabe em cada capítulo. Beijos e um ótimo fim de semana.

**Cleia - **Que bom que gostou do capítulo. aguardo-te nesse também. Beijos e um fim de semana relaxante.

**Elisete - **Concordo com você. Veneza é a cidade do amor, dos apaixonados e do romantismo. Espero algum dia conhecê-la. Amiga, esses dois realmente se amam, né? Que lindo eles juntos! Beijos e um excelente fim de semana.

**Patrícia Rodrigues - Amiga, seus rewies serão respondidos em mensagem privada sempre que você fizer o login, ok? Beijos e um fim de semana maravilhoso.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50 — Ao seu lado**

Arquipélago de Fernando de Noronha, Brasil. Um lugar lindo, mágico, cujo cenário natural destaca-se em meio a tranquilidade e sutileza das águas calmas do mar. O que no caso é uma contradição, pois, por ser um "paraíso" tropical, é agraciado por toda a sorte de turistas, desde os mais românticos, àqueles que veem no lugar apenas mais um complemento do itinerário de férias.

Após o casamento e a exemplar humilhação de Danneel — que fora obrigada por Berrimore, como parte do acordo, a pedir desculpas ao casal em frente a todos os convidados no salão de recepções —, Jared e Jensen não se demoraram muito em sua festa. Duas horas depois, pegaram o avião com destino a Fernando de Noronha. E, sob insistência do clã Ackles, Isaia Berrimore, Trace e companhia, viveram intensos dias de romantismo, cumplicidade e amor... Muito amor! Na verdade, há um mês o casal desfrutava da lua de mel que tinham direito. Não ousavam voltar antes para os Estados Unidos. Donna, a mãe de Jensen, proibira-os de tal façanha. Então, por que irritar a mamãe? Nossa... Foi um "sacrifício" para eles se desapegarem do stress de Los Angeles!

**SEIS E TRINTA DA MANHÃ, ARQUIPÉLAGO DE FERNANDO DE NORONHA, 31 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2010**

No penúltimo dia de viagem, Jared e Jensen contornaram mais uma vez as belezas naturais daquele lugar, começando logo cedo por um passeio de barco pelas águas azuis do arquipélago. Observavam os golfinhos rotadores enquanto ouviam a explicação do guia sobre a agilidade dos pulos e a esperteza dos bichinhos.

Em seguida, passearam pela bela e histórica igreja de Nossa Senhora dos remédios, construída em 1737 em cima do antigo reduto Holandês de 1629. Depois, pediram dez minutos de parada ao guia, sob o pretexto de estarem cansados. Mas ficaram realmente cansados, então dez longos minutos foram desfrutados sob a sombra da parte de trás do palácio de São Miguel, a sede Administrativa do Distrito Estadual de Fernando de Noronha, construído em cima das ruinas da diretoria do antigo presídio que antes habitava aquela beleza. Quando se encontraram novamente com o rapaz que os conduzia ao passeio, suas roupas abarrotadas e seus cabelos assanhados denunciavam os amassos de instantes atrás.

Almoçaram na pousada em que estavam hospedados, a Pousada dos Ventos, apreciando o cardápio requintado da comida local.

À tarde, o passeio se estendeu pelas areias da praia que circundavam o arquipélago, cuja cor bege-clara contrastava com o sol brilhante e suave, enaltecido pela brisa fria que soprava aos transeuntes um agradável cheiro de águas provenientes de correntes marinhas. E o pôr do sol? Ah... Foi um espetáculo à parte! Enquanto o sol adormecia, beijando graciosamente a lua que surgia aos poucos no céu, o verde em volta da praia balançava contente ao sabor do vento, como em uma despedida ao astro que partia, e saudação àquela que chegava. Jensen, não resistindo à tamanha beleza, puxou Jared para as águas calmas e cobertas pelo avermelhado do entardecer, e entre beijos, abraços e palavras amorosas e luxuriosas, ele quase o possuiu ali mesmo. No entanto, atendendo aos protestos do garoto, arrastou-o à pousada e, antes mesmo de um banho, deixando para depois o jantar, o possuiu como sempre fazia: com amor.

— Ah... Jen... Jen! — Padalecki gemia sentindo a pressão das fortes estocadas.

— Geme amor... Geme mais! — O loiro o estocava sem cessar.

— Jen...

Decidiram fechar com chave de ouro o penúltimo dia deles naquele belo e afrodisíaco cenário natural. Suas passagens de volta foram compradas para o início da manhã do dia seguinte, pois, apesar de felizes, precisavam retornar para suas famílias, seus amigos e seus trabalhos. Voltariam à Multinacional Incorporating Financial duas horas depois de chegarem de viagem.

— Você gosta assim, meu amor? — saiu completamente, estocando-o fundo em seguida.

— AH! — o garoto gritou, o prazer sobressaindo mais do que a dor.

— Adoro seus gritos de prazer. Adoro te ter todinho assim, só meu.

Inclinado-se sobre uma mesa redonda, próxima à grande cama de casal, Jared, com os braços estirados, apertava firmemente as bordas do móvel. Tinha a face esquerda fixa na mesa, mantendo os olhos fechados. Respirava ofegante e gemia alto, vez ou outra gritando. Jensen se inclinara sobre ele, repousando suas mãos sobre as dele e prendendo-o, sendo que a cada estocada o mantinha ainda mais "cativo e sob seu domínio". Sempre agia assim. A doçura e meiguice do moreno o instigavam a ser "malzinho" na hora do sexo.

— JEN! — O moreno gritou alto, sentindo a sensação indescritível tomar conta de seu ser. Acabara de gozar.

— Amor... Quase... Quase lá... — Jensen dizia ofegante, apressando-se um pouco mais ao ver que seu parceiro já havia alcançado o limite.

Enquanto o mais novo respirava e inspirava profundamente, acalmando as batidas do seu coração, seu amado continuava indo e vindo em seu interior.

— Quero olhar para você! — sussurrou antes de virá-lo. Pondo o moreno de frente a si, mantendo as pernas dele bem separadas, Jensen segurou fortemente em suas coxas.

— Ah... Ah... — o jovem jogava a cabeça para trás, gemendo sem pudor.

Finalmente, o loiro explodiu em seu prazer máximo, expelindo um líquido perolado e pegajoso, preenchendo completamente a camisinha.

— Eu te amo! – O mais velho sussurrou no ouvido do outro. Ambos escorregaram até o chão, usando uma almofada ao pé da cama como travesseiro. Banho, roupas e comida ficaram para depois. Adormeceram lado a lado, nus e deitados em conchinha, com Jensen abraçando Jared por trás.

**13 DE AGOSTO DE 2011, UM ANO DEPOIS.**

Viver juntos nunca é fácil. Mesmo quando encontramos o amor verdadeiro, mesmo quando as dificuldades são pequenas por causa da cumplicidade do casal, viver a dois requer esforço, sacrifício e abnegação.

Há um ano, naquele mesmo mês, um jovem moreno e um ambicioso empresário cruzaram seus caminhos. A amizade à primeira vista foi inevitável, trazendo, consequentemente, o despertar de um sentimento mais forte e já existente desde tempos distantes. Houve fugas em relação a esse mesmo sentimento, e lágrimas de ambas as partes. Muitas lágrimas, na verdade. Mesmo quando assumiram seus sentimentos e decidiram que o correto era ficar juntos, havia o medo da perda, pois o garoto Jared padecia de um tumor até então benigno, mas, se não tratado, poderia se tornar um câncer maligno. E, como se não bastasse, havia ele; o ex de Padalecki, Eric Johann Johnson. Mas todos esses obstáculos foram vencidos e deixados para trás. No entanto, a sombra do passado do relacionamento dos dois ainda perseguia o feliz casal. E, antes de casarem, Andrew Johnson intercedeu pelo filho, pedindo que o garoto fosse falar com ele e as acusações de sequestro e tentativa de assassinato fossem relevadas. Ackles não só não permitiu o jovem falar com o ex, como também surtou com o pedido de retirar as acusações. Não bastava o fato de ter omitido que o outro planejava incriminá-lo de fraldar contas das empresas do seu pai, Roger Ackles?! No entanto, como era um homem de um coração bom e íntegro, alguns dias depois procurou o patriarca Johnson, concordando em ajudar para que ele fosse para um hospital psiquiátrico particular. Em especial, um que respondia à justiça de Los Angeles, mas sem o peso das acusações graves que antes recaiam sobre ele, mas, falar com o seu Jay, isso não permitiu.

Agora, sentados na sala de estar da casa de praia do jovem casal, Isaia e Roger, que aos poucos estavam conseguindo o perdão definitivo do filho, conversavam sobre o novo pedido do pai de Eric, o mesmo que ele fizera há um ano. Ele ligara, solicitanto mais uma vez a presença de Jared e Jensen no hospital psiquiátrico, alegando que o filho estava mudado. De fato, ele estava. Porém, quem em sã consciência acreditaria? Depois de todo o mal que ele fez?

— Eu não sei se devemos ir pai... Principalmente o Jay. Eu não confio no Eric e acho que nunca vou confiar. — nervoso, gesticulava com as mãos enquanto falava.

— Jen, meu querido! Não se esqueça de que eu te criei para ser alguém que enfrenta os desafios.

— Isso mesmo, Jen! Eu também confio na sua força e no seu discernimento. — Roger reforçou as palavras ditas por Isaia.

— Não se trata de força ou fraqueza, coragem ou covardia. Vocês estão pedindo que eu concorde com o pedido do senhor Johnson de deixar meu Jay falar com aquele psicopata do filho dele. Eu não posso aceitar!

Por quase duas horas conversavam sobre o mesmo assunto. Ackles sentia-se pressionado. Era como se tivesse a obrigação de acreditar em alguém que tentou fazer mal àquele que mais amava.

— Amor, tenha calma! Vamos pensar em uma... — Jared tentou amenizar a conversa. O nervosismo do esposo era visível.

— Não tem o que pensar, Jay! Eu não permito que você vá, e pronto! — cortou-o abruptamente no calor da preocupação. Nem sequer percebeu que foi grosseiro e possessivo.

— Eu pensei que o correto seria mais uma vez decidirmos juntos, como tem sido desde que nos conhecemos. Eu não sabia que você tinha se tornado meu dono.

Então Ackles percebeu a merda que tinha feito. Nervoso e pensando irracionalmente, levado por seus sentimentos deturpados, o loiro agira ofensivo contra o homem que amava. Não era assim que resolviam suas divergências. Nunca foi assim.

— Meu bem... Foi... Foi sem querer...

— Deixa para lá. Você já decidiu por nós dois sem levar em conta a minha opinião. — levantou-se do sofá, onde estava ao lado do amado, desejando boa noite aos sogros. Em seguida, subiu silenciosamente as escadas em direção ao quarto de casal.

— Esse Eric ainda está entre nós. Como eu o odeio! — esbravejou, baixando a cabeça e apertando-a com as duas mãos.

— Jensen... Escute o que vou dizer: Berrimore e eu temos acompanhado junto à polícia o tratamento pelo qual Johann é submetido desde que fora preso, e eu garanto, não só porque os médicos dizem, mas porque eu mesmo já conversei com ele; o rapaz está mudado. Não há nele nenhum traço do sujeito mesquinho e egoísta que tratava o seu Jay como um prêmio. A experiência de quase morte que ele sofreu ao fugir da polícia realmente o despertou para sua realidade e seu senso de responsabilidade, e isso só tem crescido devido a sua internação. Jen... Sei que não sou o melhor pai do mundo, sei que ainda hoje luto pelo seu perdão por ter ofendido aquele jovem maravilhoso que subiu para o quarto magoado com você. Eu estava cego, filho! Cego pela minha empresa e meu dinheiro, e, quando enfartei, acordei para o amor que sentia por minha família, porém não demonstrava. Não cometa com Jared o mesmo erro que cometi com você, por favor!

O loiro escutara tudo de cabeça baixa, mas atento a todas as palavras, cada barulho de respiração enquanto um de seus genitores falava. Quando ele terminou, ergueu o rosto, olhando ainda mais preocupado para a escadaria, porque, há alguns minutos, aquele por quem daria a vida a subiu magoado consigo.

— Ele entende a sua preocupação e vai perdoá-lo. Eu sei! — olhou para Isaia. Suas palavras foram como um bálsamo para o seu medo. — Vá, filho! Faça as pazes com ele! Conversem e depois tenham uma maravilhosa noite de sono. Amanhã tudo vai se resolver. Tenho certeza de que vocês dois decidirão o que for melhor! Deixe para pensar nisso amanhã. Jay é prioridade, e sempre foi.

Depois de se despedir dos pais e trancar as portas, Jensen subiu rapidamente as escadas, adentrando silencioso o quarto de casal. O moreno estava de costa para si, envolto no lençol.

— Jay! — sussurrou, pondo-se ao lado dele e abraçando-o por trás. Não obteve reposta alguma vinda de Jared.

— Jay... Me perdoa, vai! — sussurrou mais uma vez, apertando o abraço acolhedor em volta do corpo forte do moreno. Seus músculos retesaram com a proximidade, com o calor convidativo que emanava dele.

— Eu amo você, meu menino! Amo com toda a minha alma, com tudo que eu sou. Longe de mim te fazer sofrer...

— Você me magoou.

O loiro suspirou aliviado ao ouvir aquela voz calma e firme, mesmo que estivesse lhe acusando. Pelo menos lhe dirigia a palavra.

— Eu sei! Sei que estou errado em me deixar abalar por Eric, mas principalmente por descontar isso em você. Perdoe-me, amor, por ter te tratado como se eu fosse um "porco" machista. Perdoe-me!

Lentamente o garoto se virou, acomodando as costas na cama. Fitou os olhos preocupados do homem que amava, admitindo para si mesmo que não aguentaria ficar chateado com ele por muito tempo. Jensen era um cara simplesmente maravilhoso.

— Eu te amo, Jen. E isso nem Eric, nem ninguém vai mudar! Não há necessidade de ficar nervoso como você estava. Meu ex, Danneel, nem a doença que eu tinha foram capazes de nos separar. Espero que se lembre disso sempre. Não faça isso conosco, eu não vou permitir.

— Seria capaz de me deixar, Jay? Ainda que esse excesso de preocupação não fosse em relação àquele cara? — tentou esconder a dor que sentiu.

— Jamais! – respondeu confiante – Mas, se continuar se permitindo agir assim, chegará um dia em que você mesmo achará melhor se separar de mim, e isso eu não... V-vou... Aguentar...

As últimas palavras foram gaguejadas e ditas com lágrimas nos olhos. Ackles se arrependeu amargamente de ter ido longe demais com seu medo. A tristeza gratuita que via refletida no semblante do seu menino poderia ter sido evitada.

— Ei! Nem pense nisso, por favor! Minha atitude de instantes atrás significou exatamente o contrário: medo de te perder. Não quero que pense nisso, ok? Nunca mais pense o que disse agora. Eu te amo! Amo demais! — ainda de lado, inclinou-se sobre ele e o beijou docemente. Quando cessaram o beijo...

— Está se sentindo melhor, minha vida? — o loiro perguntou, voltando a abraçá-lo mesmo com o corpo ainda de lado.

— Muito melhor! Por que você não se deita aqui comigo? — perguntou manhoso.

— Ainda estou de terno, amor!

— E dai? Só porque estou de pijama não significa que você também precisa estar. Aliás, que tal você tirar toda a roupa e me ajudar a tirar a minha, para podermos... Você sabe... — O mais velho gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo. O que havia acontecido com seu doce e recatado Jay?!

— Depois eu é que sou tarado, não é, garoto?

— Ah, Jen... Eu sou um excelente aprendiz, e você é um excelente professor, então...

Depois do que disse, sem perder tempo, puxou-o pela gravata, alinhando o corpo dele ao seu. A luz do abajur foi apagada, e, dez minutos depois, haviam roupas espalhadas pelo chão, assim como o som de gemidos que ricocheteavam pelas paredes do quarto.

**Psychiatric Clinic St. Expedit, sete e trinta da manhã**

Sentados lado a lado em um dos bancos do longo corredor, antes da ala dos pacientes com insanidade mental, Jared e Jensen aguardavam a chegada do patriarca Johnson e dos doutores Henrique Martinez, traumatologista, e Adolf Sondem, psiquiatra. Ambos contratados pelo senhor Johnson, junto com o jovem assistente Steven R. McQueen. Era ele que estava ao lado de Eric quando este voltou do coma. Era ele que todos os dias chegava uma hora antes do seu horário de trabalho para pessoalmente acordar e cuidar do desjejum de Johann. Fato curioso que passaria despercebido pelo casal se não fosse o olhar de desconfiança e raiva que o assistente lançou a Padalecki, quando este perguntou pela chegada de Andrew Johnson. O jovem médico simplesmente respondeu que não sabia, pois estava ocupado cuidando do filho dele.

Então puderam perceber que o rapaz levava em suas mãos uma bandeja média, contendo um farto café da manhã para uma pessoa. Ligaram o fato à maneira que o rapaz respondeu a Jared.

— Quem esse medicozinho de merda pensa que é para falar com você assim?! — Jensen vociferou, levantando e indo em direção ao jovem.

— Jen, tenha calma! Não vamos criar confusão. Estamos em um hospital, lembra-se?

— Tem razão, amor. Vamos procurar o responsável pela gerência do hospital e comunicá-lo o ocorrido.

— Jensen... Pelo amor de Deus! Será que você não percebeu que o assistente agiu daquela maneira apenas por ciúmes? — o moreno se irritou com a falta de percepção do companheiro.

— O que? Ciúmes? Ciúmes de quem? – perguntou surpreso.

— Jared, Jensen! Que bom que vocês vieram! — Andrew os cumprimentou ao avistá-los indo de encontro a eles. O semblante de felicidade do mais velho era nítido.

— Depois você vai me explicar essa história, ok? — sussurrou para o moreno enquanto o mais velho se aproximava.

— Rapazes... Vocês não sabem o quão feliz fiquei quando Roger Ackles me comunicou que vocês resolveram atender ao pedido do meu filho! Eu não tenho palavras para expressar. — falou o patriarca, entrando em contradição, pois falava pelos cotovelos desde que avistou o casal.

— Não precisa... — A fala de Jensen foi cortada por um abraço caloroso do senhor Johnson que, em seguida, voltou-se para Jared, abraçando-o com a mesma determinação e intensidade.

— Bom dia, senhores! — Os três olharam ao mesmo tempo em direção à entrada do corredor. Era o doutor Adolf Sondem que acabara de chegar. Estava acompanhado pelo seu assistente Steven R. McQueen, que continuava a olhar Jared da mesma forma, e o doutor Henrique Martinez.

— Bom dia, doutores! Estes são os rapazes de quem lhes falei; Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles. Eles vieram ver o meu filho.

Após as apresentações e cumprimentos formais, os médicos seguiram os rapazes e o pai de Eric ao quarto de número 10, mais ou menos no meio do longo corredor. A porta branca em metal resistente tinha um grosso vidro no meio coberto por uma grade entrecortada, o que permitia ver o paciente que estava em seu interior sem precisar adentrar o cômodo.

— Vocês terão apenas meia hora, rapazes. Após esse tempo, três enfermeiros virão buscá-los, ou eles podem vir antes, caso algo altere o estado emocional do paciente, entenderam? — os rapazes confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça. E antes que a porta fosse aberta, Jensen fez questão de segurar a mão do esposo, adentrando o recinto de queixo erguido, olhando fixamente para Eric que estava sentado na cama, encostado em seu encosto. Sua cabeça, antes inclinada, levantou ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo. Seu semblante era de medo e expectativa.

— Jared... Jensen... Que bom que vocês vieram! — sua voz soou aliviada e comedida.

— Essa é a segunda vez que ouvimos isso hoje. A primeira foi do seu pai. — foi grosso, levando como resposta uma leve cotovelada do amado. Algo como se ele dissesse "tenha modos" sem se expressar em palavras.

O baque surdo que a porta emitiu ao ser fechada arrancou um sorriso dos lábios de Johann. Significava que eles o ouviriam, que lhes daria uma chance para se explicar. Talvez não o perdoassem, mas ele já sabia: perdão só viria com o tempo.

— Por favor, sentem-se nessas cadeiras. Elas não são tão confortáveis, mas dão para o gasto. — indicara-os aos dois assentos próximos a janela, sentando na cama de frente para o casal. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, buscando. Quando os abriu novamente, começou:

— Jare... — usou o mesmo apelido carinhoso que usava quando os dois namoravam. — Jensen... Sei que não tem desculpa para o que eu fiz, mas...

— Ainda bem que você sabe disso, porque senão eu ia te contar. — a voz do louro soou irônica e ácida.

— Amor! Pare com isso! — o moreno o repreendeu.

— O que eu falei demais? — perguntou indignado ao companheiro, voltando a fitar Johann em seguida — É muito fácil você tentar ferrar com a vida dos outros e depois se arrepender como se nada tivesse acontecido. — O loiro vociferou, olhando profundamente para o outro, demonstrando com o gesto a raiva que sentia dele.

— Tudo bem, Jare! Ele tem todo o direito de se sentir assim. Eu fiz muita merda mesmo. No entanto, eu humildemente assumo isso, pois gostaria de...

— Gostaria de quê? De tentar, novamente, fazer mal a mim ou tomar à força o homem que amo? — Ackles o alfinetou mais uma vez, incapaz de conter-se.

— Não! Gostaria de que, algum dia, os dois me perdoassem. Mesmo que isso custe todo o nosso tempo de vida; mesmo que esse perdão venha em outra. Eu saberei esperar.

A resposta do homem desnorteou o loiro que esperava por uma atitude rude, retalhada. Não palavras polidas e melodiosas como se elas fluíssem antes mesmo de serem ditas.

— Você... Você parece mesmo diferente. Isso é verdadeiro ou está tramando alguma coisa?

— Sei que lhes dei motivo para pensar assim sobre mim, mas vou lhes contar o que aconteceu desde que entrei em coma, e como isso tem influenciado minha vida. Talvez entendam, talvez não, mas eu preciso contar. — seu cansaço emocional era visível. Pelo menos para Jared. Mesmo assim falou paciente.

— Eric, nós vamos lhe escutar. Estamos aqui para isso. E não se preocupe; se aceitamos vir, vamos ouvi-lo. Certo, amor? — as palavras do moreno atenuaram o clima hostil entres os dois mais velhos e melhoraram o humor de Jensen, visivelmente contrariado por está ali.

— Certo, Jay! Por você! — concordou por fim.

Então, durante quase vinte minutos, Eric fez um resumo sobre tudo o que viu e ouviu quando seu corpo se encontrava no limiar entre a vida e a morte. Contou sobre o lugar em que a mãe dele estava, sobre o que ela dissera sobre eles e o relacionamento dele com o pai, bem como a maneira que ele vinha tratando as pessoas durante esse tempo. Afinal, Eric não era realmente essa pessoa desprezível, segundo sua querida mãe, e ela se agarrara a isso para voltar ao mundo dos vivos. Por último, o rapaz elogiou o fato de Ackles ter um pai tão carinhoso e prestativo que sempre o cuidou e o amou.

— Você está falando de Isaia Belrrimore, ou Roger Ackles? Porque, se for do segundo, você realmente não sabe nada sobre minha vida, meu amigo! — falou com despreso as duas últimas palavras.

— Sabe Jensen... Se você me permitir, eu quero lhe dar um conselho.

— Conselho? Você? E que conselho seria esse? — sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos, que já estavam acelerados desde que começara o diálogo com o outro, pareciam um trem sem freio, tamanha era sua insatisfação por conversar com aquele à sua frente. Fizera isso por causa do homem que amava, e por causa do senhor Johnson. Eles não tinham culpa do passado de Johann.

— Não deixe que o que você passou por minha culpa e culpa do seu pai sanguíneo transformem-no num homem egoísta e rancoroso, diferente do cara excêntrico, honesto e cheio de amigos que eu conheci. — O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Definitivamente havia sido a gota d'água para Jensen.

— QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, SEU FILHINHO DE PAPAI EGOCÊNTRICO E FORA DA LEI?! QUEM DISSE QUE ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ TEM O DIREITO DE JULGAR? — exasperado, esqueceu-se de que estava em um hospital, e que deveria segrir as regras do mesmo.

— Minha vida... Por favor, aclame-se! — o moreno o segurou pelo braço, impedindo que o esposo fosse de encontro ao outro.

— Você quase me matou, e quase matou o homem que amo! Sem falar que tentou me incriminar perante o meu pai sanguíneo, aliou-se a Danneel e a judaria no "golpe da barriga", e agora, porque virou santo, acha que tem o direito de falar sobre meu relacionamento com meus pais e o que aconteceu comigo desde que tive a infelicidade de te conhecer? — seu tom de voz era mais baixo, mas não menos irritado.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse dia, Ackles! O dia em que você e o Jare viriam conversar comigo. Sinto muito se te ofendi. Eu só quis te aconselhar, só quis...

— Não estou nem ai para o que você quis. eu não ligo. Eu tentei ser seu amigo uma vez e você ferrou com isso. Desculpe-me, mas é um pouco tarde para arrependimentos. — levantou-se da poltrona, e, olhando docemente para o moreno e estendendo-lhe a mão, pediu com gentileza:

— Venha, amor. Vamos para casa, não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui.

— Não! Por favor... Eu ainda não terminei. Eu... — Eric começaria um protesto, mas fora interrompido por Jensen:

— Terminou sim, camarada! Sinto muito, mas não quero escutar mais nenhuma palavra sua. E claro, não confio em deixar Jared sozinho com um psicopata como você.

Puxando o amado pela mão, Jensen clicou no pequeno botão acoplado à porta que alertava a recepção. Em dois minutos, os mesmos médicos que os levaram ao quarto os levavam de volta à recepção. Mas antes, quando o casal saiu do quarto, apenas o garoto Padalecki olhou para trás, e o que viu partiu seu coração devido a sua personalidade sentimental e capaz de perdoar; Eric estava de pé, em frente a porta, com as duas mãos cobrindo o rosto. Chorava copiosamente, demonstrando o seu sofrimento.

Continua...

**PS. Fonte de pesquisa sobre o arquipélago de Fernando de Noronha -** .

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Cassamy - **Hello! How long huh? Amiga, I'll confess something: for me the son of Jared is a baby like any other. I see nothing else. What remains is thrilling to me that after so many years, the two continue as friends as the first day they met.  
Tonight I'll post chapter 50, my dear!  
Kisses and miss you.

**Eu - **Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. Beijos!

**HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES - **Também acho que a Danneel ainda lucrou, mas ela pode ter a chance de se arrepender como o Eric. Se bem que essa chance veio a força. kkkkkkkkkkk Desculpe-me... Você foi uma das pessoas que me mandou MP cobrando Sweet e só agora o capítulo está saindo. Espero que goste do novo capítulo e não haverá mais tanta demora, ok? Beijos!

**Cleia -** Concordo. Ela mereceu bem os tapas que levou para deixar de ser folgada. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. Beijos!

**Lais Araújo -** É verdade! A Danneel só teve o que mereceu, não é verdade? Gostou do novo capítulo? Beijos!

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Finalmente o tão esperado capítulo 50 de Sweet August, só que ele não é o último. Decidi finalizar no próximo que não se preocupem, sai nessa segunda-feira. **

**Peço desculpas a todos pela demora. Nunca demorei tanto para atualizar uma fic. **

**Tenham uma excelente noite de sexta-feira e um ótimo fim de semana. **

**Beijos!**


	51. Chapter 51

Agradecimento especial a minha beta, **Waldorf San**, pela paciência e compreensão, pois eu tenho entregado os capítulos atrasados, mesmo recebendo-os pontualmente. Vou tentar mudar isso. kkkkkkkkkk Beijos, amiga!

* * *

Capítulo 51 — Resolvendo o passado

Steven R. McQueen era um jovem e dedicado médico com apenas vinte e quatro anos de idade. Formado em ortopedia e traumatologia pela universidade de Oxford, na Inglaterra, trabalhava como assistente do doutor Henrique Martinez, este exercia a profissão de traumatologista geral há quase dez anos no principal hospital da Inglaterra: The cure. A ida do jovem médico para o Psychiatric Clinic St. Expedit, em Los angeles, junto ao veterano médico, deu-se devido às suas excelentes referências universitárias passadas pelo professor Arthur Martinez, irmão mais novo do doutor Martinez, e também professor de pós graduação do jovem.

Há um ano, quando Eric chegara inconsciente e ferido, transferido do Hospital Mercy para o St. Expedit, McQueen, acompanhado pelo doutor Henrique e o psiquiatra Adolf Sondem, foi contratado pelo patriarca Johnson para cuidar do seu filho que se encontrava em coma profundo. Desde a primeira vez que Steven pôs os olhos no rapaz, cuidou integralmente dele, chegando a conseguir mais horas de trabalho além do combinado. Antes, trabalhava apenas três vezes por semana; de terça a quinta-feira. Mas, com o surgimento de Johann em sua vida, conseguiu um contrato maior de trabalho: segunda à sexta em tempo integral, no qual viajava às sete horas do mesmo dia, retornando apenas no domingo, à meia noite. Assim, dedicava o fim de semana à especialização na mesma universidade inglesa em que fora graduado. Organizara seus períodos de sono, e em seis meses concluiria a especialização, já planejando conseguir pelo menos dois dias de plantão à noite. Sentia que era isso que devia fazer, e o melhor de tudo é que fazia por prazer, pois, diferente da obsessão de Eric pelo jovem Padalecki, Steven realmente amava o unigênito do senhor Johnson.

Johann e McQueen tornaram-se grandes amigos, e por essa razão o empresário sempre lhe contava detalhes sobre sua vida que nem mesmo tinha coragem de revelar ao doutor Sondem. Conversavam, divertiam-se e se entendiam cada vez mais. E, há cerca de seis meses, Steven propôs a Eric preparar seu desjejum, alegando que acordava demasiado cedo e tinha tempo disponível, antes de ir para o trabalho. E isso era, de fato, uma mentira, já que o rapaz chegava com uma hora de antecedência ao início do expediente apenas para preparar o café da manhã do amigo, e ter algum tempo para uma simples conversa informal com o outro.

Por essas e outras razões, em menos de dois minutos após a saída do casal Jared e Jensen do quarto do empresário, o médico o procurou, encontrando-o abaixado e com as mãos no rosto chorando compulsivamente. Ajudou-o a se levantar, fazendo com que sentasse cuidadosamente na pequena cama do quarto, logo depois deixando que ele deitasse ao longo do móvel, tendo a cabeça acomodada no colo no médico. Procurou ouvi-lo atentamente, no intuito de acalmá-lo.

— Eles nunca vão me perdoar, Steve... Nunca! — em meio às lágrimas, Eric falava abraçando o próprio corpo.

— Eric, você não pode ficar assim... Dê tempo ao tempo; só ele pode resolver qualquer situação. — afagando-lhe os cabelos curtos e loiros, o rapaz buscava consolá-lo.

— Eu os perdi, Steve! Perdi o amor do Jay, e com isso a oportunidade de conquistar a amizade de Jensen se esvaiu completamente!

O coração do jovem médico parecia querer saltar do peito. Será que Eric era realmente apaixonado por Jared Padalecki? Será que ele simplesmente não se livrara da obsessão doentia que sentia pelo outro? Essas e outras perguntas martelavam a cabeça do jovem médico como um tormento profundo, instalando-se no fundo de sua mente como uma erva daninha, envenenando-o, tornando-se seu algoz.

— Por que diz isso, Eric? Acha que realmente ama o Jared como homem? — lançou a pergunta que mais temia fazer, receoso do que ouviria como resposta. Porém, não podia simplesmente ficar no escuro.

— Não acho que o ame como homem. Infelizmente, nunca o amei de verdade, assim como ele também nunca me amou. — o que disse, deixou Steven visivelmente surpreso, mas aliviado. — Sabe, eu queria muito me tornar um grande amigo dele e do seu marido. Pensava que assim, talvez eu conseguisse me redimir com os dois pelo mal que lhes fiz, entende?

Foi impossível para o médico conter seu suspiro de alívio. Chegou a ter vontade de gritar, tamanha sua felicidade. Por um momento, achou que todos os desabafos e fatos que o outro relatara a si sobre Padalecki fossem provenientes de um sentimento maior que realmente nutria pelo garoto; que estava apenas encoberto pelo egoísmo e o medo da perda. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz por constatar um engano de interpretação. Almejava o amor de Eric e, respeitando a dor e o desejo de mudança que ele apresentava, sabia, ou melhor, sentia que o conquistaria.

— Posso lhe dizer algo para o seu bem? — perguntou com um pouco de receio — Promete não ficar ofendido?

— Pormeto, Steve. Manda! — falou firme, apesar do pranto.

— Pare de se culpar. O que você fez foi errado, mas não foi imperdoável, acredite! Eric, aqueles dois precisam de tempo para pôr as ideias no lugar, digerir o seu pedido de perdão. Não faz nem um ano que você resolveu ser um homem diferente, então tenha um pouco mais de paciência...

— Mas, eu realmente... — o jovem levantou a mão em um pedido mudo para que o deixasse terminar.

— Eu acredito em você; seu pai acredita em você; os doutores Henrique e Adolf acreditam em você; mas Jared e Jensen não, porque eles foram os que mais sofreram com sua antiga personalidade. — Andrew respirou fundo, interrompendo suas lágrimas. Entendia as palavras do amigo, e sentia que havia sinceridade nelas.

MacQueen ficou apenas encarando os olhos avermelhados do loiro por alguns instantes. Percebendo que nada seria dito, decidiu continuar:

— Por favor... Não quero que chore mais. Aqueles que buscam a verdade não merecem sofrimento. Pegue! — esticou um lenço branco em direção a Eric, que o pegou sem hesitar — Seque suas lágrimas. Vou lhe aplicar um sedativo, e ficarei com você até que durma, tudo bem?

— Obrigado, Steve. Você, sem dúvidas, é o meu melhor amigo.

O rapaz sorriu confiante. Era certo que desejava o amor daquele homem, mas também era verdade que se tornara seu melhor amigo, seu confidente. A felicidade dele vinha em primeiro lugar. Aplicou-lhe o sedativo e ficou ao seu lado na cama, observando-o quando o sono o envolveu.

— Descanse, meu amor... O período da manhã começou difícil para você, mas isso não significa que o resto do dia será assim. — repetia a frase em sua mente com os olhos fixos na face adormecida daquele que amava em segredo.

**J2**

Desde que deixaram o St. Expedit, Jared e Jensen seguiram para a Incorporating Financial. No entando, notando que o esposo ainda estava nervoso e com raiva, o moreno tomou a liberdade de ligar para o senhor e a senhora Ackles, pedindo permissão para chegarem atrasados, pois ele e o cônjuge tinham assuntos pendentes para resolver. O pedido foi prontamente aceito, apesar do loiro, mesmo estando ao volante, fuzilar Jared com o olhar.

— Posso saber por que você fez isso? Eu estou bem! Não precisava fazer esse drama. — vociferou.

— Querido, por favor, estacione na praça em frente à empresa do seu pai. — falou ignorando a bronca do mais velho.

— Por quê? Vamos deixar de trabalhar para perder tempo em uma praça? — perguntou com sarcasmo na voz.

— Por favor, querido, apenas pare.

Resmungando sozinho, Ackles fez o que o esposo pediu. Ao cruzarem o sinal da principal rua que dava acesso a Incorporating Financial, estacionou o carro no lado esquerdo, parando na praça em frente ao lugar. Então, ao tirar seu sinto de segurança, sentiu uma mão suave e de dedos longos virar seu rosto em direção contrária à porta de saída. O beijo que recebeu depois disso foi calmo, molhado e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Jared acariciava com uma mão o rosto de Jensen, enquanto se curvava em uma posição que dava total acesso ao contato com o amado. Quando finalmente se soltaram, o moreno resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Está se sentindo melhor agora, meu amor?

— Sim, Jay... Muito... — sussurrou o mais velho, olhando atônito para o moreno.

— Veja aqueles dois bancos de frente à fonte. — apontou — Vamos para o posterior. Foi lá que eu o conheci.

Ao saírem do automóvel, deram as mãos e foram para a praça, sentaram no lugar que o jovem havia apontado. Ainda era cedo, e algumas pessoas transitavam lentamente pela estonteante praça; algumas faziam _cooper_, e ainda havia aquelas que apenas desfrutavam da companhia umas das outras, em uma conversa informal. Os rapazes também agiram assim. Ao sentar, Jensen puxou o mais novo em direção a seu peito, mantendo-o em um abraço suave e acolhedor.

— A primeira vez que vim a essa praça, eu não tinha mais esperança. Sentia-me sozinho, abandonado, doente... — relatou o mais novo.

— Sempre gostei de vir a essa praça depois do almoço. Aqui sempre foi seguro, tranquilo, acolhedor... Aqui eu sempre conseguia encontrar a paz. Passei a gostar desse lugar ainda mais, depois que te conheci, Jay.

— Jen... Eu lembro como se fosse hoje. Eu estava fraco e à beira de perder a consciência. Então você me ajudou.

Ackles respirou fundo, apertando o abraço no amando, ao mesmo tempo em que iniciou um carinho em seus fartos cabelos.

— Quando eu o vi, seu semblante demonstrava tanta tristeza... Mas, o que realmente me chamou atenção... Bem, perdoe-me, mas não foi isso. — confuso, o jovem se afastou um pouco do abraço, olhando-o com atenção.

— E o que foi então, Jen? O que lhe chamou atenção quando me viu?

— Você! — exibiu um sorriso genuíno ao moreno, antes de continuar.

— Quando o vi, tive certeza que já o tinha visto em algum lugar, que o conhecia, por isso o olhei fixamente, mas isso não durou muito, pois quando percebi seu desmaio, corri para ajudá-lo.

— Então, por isso você se sentiu na obrigação de assinar o termo de responsabilidade pelo meu tratamento?

— Não, querido! Eu não me senti obrigado, eu me senti responsável por você. Era como se fosse o certo a se fazer, algo que eu nem sequer cogitei a possibilidade de deixar de lado, sozinho, entende? — o rapaz voltou a encostar-se no peito do loiro, permitindo novamente que ele o abraçasse.

— O senhor Andrew me falou que uma das histórias que Eric lhe contou, depois que voltou do coma, foi que a mãe dele falou que não devia tentar nos separar, pois somos almas gêmeas.

— Lembro que você me falou a respeito e adorei saber sobre isso. Peço que não me leve a mal, mas podemos deixar Eric de lado? Não estou a fim de falar sobre ele. — o mau-humor voltara ao semblante do mais velho.

— Jen... O segundo motivo para termos vindo aqui é para falar justamente sobre ele.

— O que? — Jensen se afastou abruptamente de Jared, segurando-o pelos ombros. Porém, arrependeu-se ao ver os olhos ressentidos dele.

— Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me, amor! — e dizendo isso, tomou suas duas mãos entre as suas e as beijou, antes de continuar. — Acho que é nítido que eu não perdoei e não sei se vou conseguir perdoar esse cara. Sempre que o nome dele é mencionado, um sentimento negativo estremece dentro de mim. Se eu pudesse, daria mais uma surra nele só para ver se esse sentimento diminuiria.

— E, se você fizesse isso, não seria o homem gentil e cavalheiro pelo qual me apaixonei. — Jared falou firmemente.

— Jay?

— Jen, preste atenção no que vou te dizer: você é um homem de bom coração, doce e sem sombra de dúvidas é capaz de fazer quem ama feliz. Você me salvou de todas as maneiras que alguém pode ser salvo; você me conquistou e, quando nos desentendemos, também foi você quem não permitiu que eu aceitasse o emprego na alemanha, mostrando-me que eu estava agindo de maneira intransigente e infantil, lembra?

O loiro, em silêncio, apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância, e então Jared continuou:

— Jen... O homem com quem me casei, o qual mais amo, depois de Deus, é o mesmo capaz de perdoar o pai e o meu ex-namorado, eu sinto isso. Eu te amo e não quero que esse sentimento ruim que está dentro de você incube a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Amor... Não acho que você não seja capaz de perdoar o Eric ou seu pai, acho que você não quer perdoá-los. — mais silêncio — Estou enganado? — Ackles baixou o rosto, envergonhado, confirmando com um aceno de cabeça a pergunta do jovem, antes de falar:

— É como uma forma de punição pelo mal que fizeram àquele que mais amo. Sinto-me como se isso lhes devolvesse a dor e a tristeza que eles lhe submeteram.

— Mas, fazendo assim, você está se assemelhando a eles... Você não** é** como eles, amor!

O mais velho levantou o rosto, fitando os olhos expressivos daquele à sua frente. Por Deus, como o amava! Sabia que ele estava certo e, se continuasse agindo assim, provavelmente deixaria que tudo de bom que lhe foi passado, por meio do amor paternal de Isaia Belrrimore, seria enclausurado, esquecido.

— Lembre-se Jen: há quase um ano quando, o senhor Andrew nos pediu para falar com Eric, foi eu que me opus por nós dois. Mas agora, também por nós dois, peço-lhe que juntos possamos resolver nossas diferenças com ele e com seu pai, para que nosso amor se liberte do mal que os dois fizeram a ele. — acrescentou, sentindo que havia conquistado a reação que esperava no marido: ter consciência de que estava agindo mal.

Jensen se aproximou mais de Jared, tomou-o em seus braços e o beijou, sussurrando-lhe ao olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu te amo, minha vida, e mais uma vez aprendi que tenho muito que aprender com seu amor por mim. Está na hora de resolver o passado para mão haver mais nada de ruim entre nós.

— Isso quer dizer que... — a animação do moreno era visível em sua face; como se o sol estivesse iluminado em um dia de chuva.

— Isso quer dizer que ainda hoje vou ligar para o hospital e marcar uma nova reunião com Eric Johann Johnson e, dessa vez, não haverá imprevistos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Respondendo ao rewie:**

** Jade - **Desculpe-me por fazê-la esperar querida, mas tenho uam novidade: o capítulo final de Sweet August sairá segunda-feira sem falta. Obrigada por gostar tanto assim de Sweet August. Tenha um santo e abençoado Natal. Beijos!

* * *

**Boa tarde, pessoal!**

**Aqui estou novamente com mais um capítulo de Sweet August e mais uma vez, resolvi adiar o final dessa fic que me trás alegrias não só para vocês, meus leitores fieis, mas também para mim. Sexta-feira postarei o capítulo final de Seguindo em frente e mais um capítulo de Erros do passado, ok?**

**Tenham todos uma noite de Natal maravilhosa e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem.**

**Tenham uma segunda-feira e um início de semana cheio de Luz.**

**Beijos!**


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52 — Amor, compreensão e perdão.

Mais uma vez, Jared e Jensen aguardavam na sala de esperas do Psychiatric Clinic St. Expedit, a chegada dos doutores Sondem, Martinez ou seu assistente, o jovem MacQueen. Somente um deles podia lhes dar permissão por escrito, permitindo-os adentrar o quarto em que Eric estava. No entanto, desde que chegaram ao local, o casal foi informado que, como sempre, o assistente do doutor Henrique havia chegado, mas no momento estava ocupado.

— Esse tal de Steven já está me dando nos nervos. Por acaso ele pensa que nós não temos o que fazer? — o loiro demonstrava impaciência.

— Calma, amor... O que combinamos? Além do mais, nós sabemos que o doutor MacQueen se sente responsável por Eric, preparando até mesmo, seu café da manhã. — o moreno interveio.

— Você de novo com essa história, Jay! Tenho minhas dúvidas de que esse rapaz sinta algo além de amizade por aquele criminoso. — não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar o outro.

— Querido... Você não é tão observador quanto eu. — falou gentilmente envolvendo entre as suas as mãos do esposo.

— _Claro que eu sou observador. Principalmente quando você está nu sob o meu corpo. _

Usou de seu charme, sussurrando maliciosamente no ouvido do mais novo recebendo dele um leve empurrão. Ambos sorriram.

— Deixa de ser safado, Jen!

— _Impossível, meu menino! Safado é o meu nome do meio. _—_ continuou, cheio de malícia._

— Jensen Ross Ackles, tenha modos! O doutor Steven pode chegar a qualquer instante. — repreendeu-o, afastando as mãos dele que trilhavam caminho em seu peito.

— E falando no diabo...

Quando Jared olhou na direção em que o esposo apontara, viu a fisionomia séria e compenetrada do jovem médico que se aproximava a passos largos.

— Bom dia senhores! Então, vieram novamente. O senhor Andrew ligou ontem à tarde para o hospital solicitando uma nova autorização de visita por escrito, mas não esperava que a solicitação fosse para vocês. — foi seco ao pronunciar as palavras.

— Você não tem que esperar ou deixar de esperar nada, seu medicozinho de merda.

Dizendo isso, Ackles levantou abruptamente da poltrona, indo de encontro ao rapaz. Jared o parou no meio do caminho ficando entre ele e o médico. Como era o mais alto dos três, achou que evitaria um confronto direto.

— Jensen... Por favor! Não viemos aqui para brigar!

— Jay... Se _esse indivíduo_ pensa que vou permitir que ele o trate como tratou na primeira vez que estivemos aqui, está muito enganado. Quem esse _sujeito _pensa que é? — apesar do tom de voz baixo, evidenciava as palavras ofensivas quando falava.

— Então, senhor Ackles, como alguém sem classe, costuma resolver todas as situações criando uma confusão? — perguntou encarando-o.

— Não, seu filho da puta! Também sou bom em resolver com socos.

Partiu para cima do outro e ao desferir um soco, atingiu acidentalmente o queixo do doutor Henrique Martinez que, infelizmente, chegava à recepção naquele instante. O homem cambaleou e caiu sentado. Todos olharam boquiabertos, inclusive o próprio Jensen que, envergonhado, apressou-se em erguer o doutor, com a ajuda de Steven.

— Meu jovem, o que deu em você? Um acesso de fúria por pensar que eu fosse outra pessoa? Complexo de perseguição? Por acaso devo interná-lo nessa clínica para conter essa raiva sem precedentes? — indagou massageando o queixo.

O homem não vira a discursão de antes. Imaginou que o loiro pudesse tê-lo confundido com outra pessoa. Foi justamente essa desculpa que o loiro usou depois de ouvi-lo.

— Perdoe-me, doutor Martinez, por favor! Eu realmente o confundi com outra pessoa. Sinceramente, esse soco não era para o senhor. — falou apressado.

— Que falta de sorte a minha, não acha? Felizmente para mim, estávamos opostos. Acho que você teria quebrado meu maxilar se estivéssemos frente a frente.

— Doutor, deixe-me ajudá-lo a fazer um curativo...

— Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, Steven! Vá! Leve-os o mais rápido possível para falar com o senhor Johnson. Quanto mais rápido eles saírem daqui, melhor.

E dizendo isso, caminhou em direção à enfermaria do hospital. Ignorando o incidente, fingindo acreditar na história contada por Ackles.

— Obrigado!

Jared e Jensen desviaram seus olhos que acompanhavam os passos do doutor Martinez, voltando-se para o assistente dele.

— Eu acho que sei por que você se irritou facilmente comigo. Não foi só pela maneira irônica que o tratei, mas pela maneira mal educada que tratei seu esposo, antes de ontem.

— É MacQueen, você é mesmo inteligente como dizem!

— Jen, querido!

— Tudo bem, senhor Padalecki. — o médico interveio a favor do loiro. — Olhem, eu me preocupo com Eric. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Quando os vi chegar aqui há dois dias, não gostei nada de saber que vieram falar com ele, apesar dele mesmo tê-los chamado e gostei menos ainda quando vocês dois o deixaram chorando, porque...

— Porque você o ama! — o moreno afirmou simplesmente, deixando o jovem médico sem reação, diante da sinceridade de suas palavras. E, quando ele tentou negar...

— É isso mesmo e nem tente mentir ou dizer que eu estou enganado! Eu reconheço os sinais de alguém que ama outro alguém. — falou olhando diretamente para Jensen.

— Por favor... Não contem nada a ninguém. Eles me afastariam do Johann e eu não suportaria! — havia desespero em suas palavras.

— Pode deixar, garoto! Seu segredo está a salvo conosco. — Steven olhou incrédulo para o loiro por ter sido ele quem disse isso.

— Não precisa me olhar assim. Agora eu o entendo. Viu como reagi quando você destratou meu Jay? Sei como é.

MacQueen sorriu, estendendo a mão para o loiro que prontamente a segurou em um aperto de mão firme, selando a paz entre eles.

— Venham comigo, senhores, Eric está a espera de vocês.

**xxx**

A manhã estava relativamente fria e silenciosa. Pela pequena janela aberta do seu quarto, Johann observava, sem real interesse, o vai e vem dos carros que se seguiam pela avenida sendo que seu verdadeiro interesse era reencontrar aqueles a quem fizera tanto mal no passado. Triste, ainda não sabia que receberia a visita deles mais uma vez. Seu melhor amigo não lhe dissera nada ao lhe entregar seu café da manhã, que por sinal, encontrava-se esquecido sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

— Eric... Você tem visitas. — Steven falou ao entrar na sala acordando o amigo de seus pensamentos.

— Bom dia, Eric! Será que podemos conversar?

Estava ouvindo coisas? Aquela era mesmo a voz de Jared? Caso fosse, Jensen estaria ao seu lado? Vieram finalmente para aceitar seu pedido de desculpas? As perguntas circulavam rapidamente pela mente do homem. Quando ele virou o rosto e viu a fisionomia calma do casal que tentou com afinco separar, sorriu abertamente, olhando para o melhor amigo e agradecendo por meio de um olhar cheio de brilho e significados. Embora ainda não tenha percebido o quanto o jovem médico significava para si.

— Olha, cara... Eu sinto muito pelas ofensas que te disse a dois dias...

Johnson não o deixou Ackles terminar. Abraçou-o sorrindo mais ainda ao sentir os braços do outro envolvendo suas costas. Os dois não tiveram um bom começo. Mas se ele estava ali, novamente, tão cedo, desculpando-se por ter sido rude quando o visitou pela primeira vez, talvez isso fosse um indicativo de que poderia reescrever sua história e Jared e Jensen estavam nessa reescrita.

— Jensen... Eu é que sinto muito por ter sido um canalha com você e com o Jare. Sinceramente, eu desejo que vocês dois sejam muito, mas muito felizes mesmo! — falou, após soltarem-se do abraço.

— Nossa! Por essa eu não esperava! — o loiro falou sem jeito.

— Eu sei! Só espero que eu não tenha aprendido minha lição, tarde demais! Sei que vou demorar a conquistar a confiança de vocês dois, mas eu garanto que vou fazer todo o possível. Ainda que demore, vou conquistar a amizade de vocês.

Havia brilho nos olhos dele. Um brilho verdadeiro, genuíno. Um brilho além do físico e Ackles conhecia esse brilho. Ele ofuscava os olhos de todos aqueles que diziam a verdade. E, já que Eric estava dizendo a verdade, arrancando sinceridade de onde, antes, só saia mentiras, quem era ele para julgar? Decidiu que daria uma segunda chance àquele homem que precisou apanhar da vida para entendê-la.

— Diga-me uma coisa Steven... O doutor Martinez se incomoda em me cedê-lo por meia hora? Estou faminto e gostaria da companhia de um amigo para fazer um rápido lanchinho.

— Será um prazer, senhor Ackles!

O loiro se aproximou de Jared, abraçando-o pela cintura e o beijando, antes de dizer:

— Você tem assuntos pendentes com ele mais do que eu, meu amor! Vamos deixá-los a sós.

— Tem certeza, Jen? Verdade que confia nele? — perguntou calmo, fazendo uma leve carícia no rosto daquele que tanto amava.

— Não tanto quanto confio em você.

Beijou-o mais uma vez, deixando o moreno, a sós, com o ex. Eles tinham muito que resolver.

— Como foi a cerimônia de casamento, Jare?

A voz de Johann chamou a atenção do jovem. Ele olhava para a porta sem enxergá-la realmente. Pensava nas palavras que o esposo lhe dissera antes de sair.

— Foi linda! O Jen não poupou esforços e recursos financeiros. E... Como está? — perguntou nervoso sem ousar se aproximar do mais velho.

O homem não respondeu. Caminhou em direção a Jared e quando se aproximou o suficiente, ergueu a mão, fazendo uma leve carícia em seu rosto. Sentia saudades de tocar aquela pele macia.

— _você é tão lindo..._

O comentário fez o moreno baixar a cabeça em um misto de vergonha e medo. Será que ele realmente tinha mudado? Perguntava-se.

— _Por fora e por dentro. Sua beleza vai além dos olhos. Mas eu fui cego demais para enxergar, Jare... _— continuou.

— Eric... Eu...

— _Não tema, Jare. Jamais usaria novamente os fins para justificar os meios. _

O moreno apenas o encarava. Atento a suas palavras

— Perdoe-me por tê-lo abandonado no momento em que mais precisou de mim! Perdoe-me por ter sido um covarde! Além do mais, quase causei sua morte ao sequestrá-lo. Não mereço nem sequer sua amizade. — baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Ei... Minha amizade pode ser conquistada, sabia? — Padalecki falou sorridente.

— Sim, Mas... — cessou a carícia. — Não terei mais a chance de te dar e receber amor. — Suspirou pesadamente.

— Bem, Eric... Comigo não... Mas com o Steven...

— O que? O que você está dizendo? — perguntou incrédulo.

— Qual o problema? Ele é um jovem lindo, atraente e pelo que sei temos a mesma idade. Não entendo o porquê de está suspreso!

— Jare... Steven é tudo isso que você disse, mas ele é meu melhor amigo. Eu não o vejo de outra forma.

— Tem certeza? — o mais velho o olhou pensativo. Jared aproveitou esse momento para fazer brotar a semente do amor além-fraternal que sabia existir entre seu ex e o amigo devotado dele. Segurou-o pelos ombros, falando-lhe ao ouvido.

— Pense bem! Eu vi o brilho em seus olhos quando vocês se olham. O sorriso que dão um para o outro é totalmente aberto e cheio de significados. Acredite! Isso existe entre Jensen e eu, por isso estamos juntos.

Ao tentar se afastar do mais velho, ele o segurou junto ao seu corpo, abraçando-o.

— Jare... Obrigado por desejar que eu seja feliz tanto quanto você e Jensen são. Minha mãe, meu pai, Steven e você são as melhores coisas que aconteceram em minha vida. Obrigado mesmo! — manteve-o abraçado a si.

Padalecki apenas manteve o abraço. Soltando-se alguns segundos depois. Quando seu amado chegou, alguns minutos depois para levá-lo para casa, MacQueen não o acompanhava. Nenhum dos presentes deu atenção, pois achavam que o médico dera espaço para que os três se despedissem. O que eles não sabiam era que o rapaz havia presenciado apenas o fim do diálogo entre Jared e Eric antes deles se abraçarem. Isso lhe tirou o chão.

**xxx**

— Jensen, eu não sei o que dizer... — Roger abraçava o filho sem conter as lágrimas que rolavam livres por seus olhos.

— Não precisa dizer mais nada, meu pai! Sinceramente, vamos passar uma borracha no que passou. Eu não quero mais sentir raiva do senhor. Afinal, tenho que dá bom exemplo ao homem que amo. — falava enquanto afagava as costas do patriarca.

— Prometo ser para você e seu esposo o melhor pai do mundo! Farei o melhor que puder! Eu te amo, querido!

— Também te amo, pai!

Jared, que os deixara sozinhos, voltou depois de vinte minutos e ao abrir a porta devagar, sorriu para o esposo diante da cena que presenciava. Este, mesmo abraçado ao pai, soltou uma de suas mãos e segurou a do amado falando um _"Eu te amo",_ apenas com o mexer dos lábios.

Depois que chegaram do Psychiatric Clinic St. Expedit, Ackles decidiu que era hora de conversar com o pai. Afinal, os conselhos, carinho e compreensão de seu amado Jared, fizeram-no enxergar que não podia deixar as coisas mal resolvidas com seu pai. Então, ao chegar à Incorporating Financial, pediu a Alona, sua secretária, que ligasse para a residência Ackles, solicitando a presença do patriarca à sala da presidência. Quando este chegou, Padalecki decidiu deixá-los a sós, retornando algum tempo depois para conferir se tinham realmente resolvido suas diferenças. O resultado da conversa entre pai e filho foi melhor do que Jared esperava. Finalmente a família estava unida novamente.

**xxx**

Depois da saída de Jared e Jensen do St. Expedit, Eric tentou falar com Steven, porém o jovem o estava evitando, e assim se seguiu por todo o dia; seus remédios, as conversas nas duas sessões de terapia e o monitoramento da sua saúde mental foram ministradas pelos doutores Henrique e Adolf, sem a presença do jovem médico. O loiro estava preocupado, e se perguntava incansavelmente se havia acontecido algo a seu amigo. Também se encontrava em dúvida entre perguntar ou não sobre Steven aos médicos que o acompanhava, pois temia saber a resposta. Desde que chegara àquele lugar, MacQueen se tornara uma espécie de anjo da guarda para Eric; alguém que sempre podia contar, confiar. E, naquele dia, Johann sentiu a mesma angústia que sentiu quando perdeu sua amada mãe para a morte.

— _Deus... Será que o Jare tem razão quanto ao que eu realmente sinto pelo Steven?_

Não ficaria em dúvida sobre o que acontecera ao amigo e o que realmente sentia por ele. Teve uma ideia na qual decidiu ser prático. Não ia esperar para o dia seguinte. Sabia que passaria a noite em claro, se não soubesse notícias do seu amigo. Pediu permissão ao doutor Jeremy — o médico que sempre assumia seus cuidados no turno da noite até as dez, horário em que todos os pacientes eram postos para dormir — para ligar para o pai. Alegou estar deprimido e precisar da presença do mais velho. Então depois de muito insistir, o doutor resolveu ceder ao pedido.

Ao ligar para o patriarca Johnson, Johann pediu que ele usasse, sobreposta à roupa, um, sobretudo escuro e o habitual chapéu a la anos 60, que combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos paletós que sempre usava quando saia casualmente à noite. O homem estranhou o pedido, mas não se recusou, até porque gostava de se vestir assim.

xxx

— O quê?! Você perdeu o resto de juízo que tinha?! É claro que não vou te ajudar com uma palhaçada dessas! — Andrew falou exasperado, depois de ouvir a explicação do filho.

— Pai, por favor, fale baixo... Alguém pode nos escutar! — pediu cautelosamente, gesticulando com as mãos.

— Que escutem! Pelo menos assim vão te aplicar um sedativo potente e te por para dormir dois dias seguidos, pelo menos. Quem sabe talvez, quando acordar, não tenha recuperado o senso do ridículo?

Eric suspirou triste ao ouvir o que o pai dissera, sentando-se pesadamente em sua cama. A ausência de Steven realmente pesava sobre seus sentimentos, e ouvir a recusa do pai, daquela forma, só o fez se sentir ainda pior. Andrew, vendo o semblante caído do rapaz, sentou-se ao seu lado, tentando recuperar a calma.

— Perdoe-me, Johann, eu não quis ser grosseiro. — falou compassado. — Mas o que você está me pedindo é errado, e você sabe disso! Sair do hospital, se passando por mim enquanto eu assumo seu lugar por uma noite?! Filho... O que mais falta você aprontar?

— Pai... Todas as outras vezes em que eu queria fazer algo, eu não media as consequências, não me importava se magoaria os outros ou não. Mas agora o que te peço é que me ajude em relação a um amigo, alguém que, além do senhor, me estendeu a mão quando eu estava no fundo do poço. Sei que é errado fugir, mas que outra opção eu tenho? — após desabafar, levantou seu rosto em direção ao mais velho.

— Não, Eric; você não tem outra opção. Mas foi você que quis assim. Graças a Deus Jared e Jensen são pessoas generosas e concordaram com sua internação, livrando-o da cadeia. Poderia ser diferente, meu filho. Por que não entende isso?

— E quem disse que não entendo? É claro que entendo, pai. No entanto, o senhor sabe que sempre luto pelos meus objetivos. A única diferença é que agora sei que, para alcançá-los, não se deve passar por cima das outras pessoas. Agora sei que os fins jamais justificarão os meios.

— Então como tem coragem de me pedir ajuda para fugir do hospital, Eric Johann Johnson? — levantou abruptamente, olhando furioso para o mais novo. O mesmo não se abalou com a reação dele, e respondeu calmamente:

— Da mesma maneira que o senhor pediu ao Jared que me atestasse como portador de problemas mentais, mandando-me assim para essa clínica particular de reabilitação mental.

— Você está jogando isso na minha cara?! Acha que depois de perder sua mãe podia simplesmente perder você também? — falou abruptamente fechando as mãos em punho.

— Ei, pai, calma! Eu não estou jogando nada na sua cara... Juro que não foi essa minha intenção. — levantou abraçando o mais velho, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo-o relaxar aos poucos. Fechou os olhos buscando mais daquele contato paternal enquanto continuava a falar; dessa vez, aos sussurros.

— Senhor Johnson, meu pai... Sempre capaz de fazer tudo por minha mãe e por mim. Mas durante todos esses anos, nunca o vi magoar ninguém com isso, como eu magoei. — houve um breve silêncio.

— Só estou te pedindo algo do mesmo modo que o senhor pediu ao Jay e esperou pacientemente que ele o ajudasse. Jamais fugirei desse lugar, acredite em mim! Aceito minha punição amigavelmente, e quem sabe assim consiga expulsar parte do mal que fiz a duas excelentes pessoas que se amam tanto.

_— _Eric... Filho... — apertou mais o abraço ao mais novo, indeciso do que faria a seguir.

— Por favor... Steven é o meu melhor amigo e nunca me deixaria aqui sozinho. Tem alguma coisa errada, eu sinto isso! Ele não deixaria de vir sem encontrar uma maneira de me avisar. — pausa — Eu lhe imploro, meu pai, deixe-me saber o que é!

Andrew se afastou lentamente do abraço, contemplando por alguns segundos o rosto de Eric. Depois o segurou, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa.

— Vou ajudá-lo, Johann! Eu acredito em você! — falou com convicção.

xxx

Eric sorriu internamente quando passou, quase duas horas depois de convencer seu pai a ajudá-lo, pelo corredor que dava acesso à ala em que estava internado. Viu as luzes do lugar se apagar, ouvindo a agradável ordem de um enfermeiro que comunicava pelo fone do hospital que a hora de recolher dos pacientes havia chegado.

Tendo a mesma altura do pai, Johann trocou de roupa com ele, usando principalmente o sobretudo e o estranho chapéu, então esperou até a hora de visitas acabar para fugir do St. Expedit. Sabia que não encontraria o doutor Jeremy ao passar pela recepção, e assim aconteceu. Sua única preocupação foi passar pela enfermeira que estava de plantão, e os três seguranças armados, dispostos na entrada do lugar. Nenhum deles o conhecia, pois nunca tiveram acesso ao seu quarto.

"_Espero que esteja bem, Steven_" pensou ao dar partida no Sedan prata, estacionado na garagem do hospital.

White Dunes Residential, vinte e duas e cinquenta.

Sentado na base da janela, na penumbra do quarto, Steven observava a noite escura no céu, com um leve reluzir contornado pelas estrelas. Pensava nostalgicamente naquele que lhe conquistara o coração.

_— _Eric..._ — _fechou os olhos, sussurrando o nome do amigo ao sentir a brisa fria da noite envolvê-lo em uma carícia leve. _— _Eu te amo..._ — _sorriu;_ s_ua confissão de amor nada mais era do que um mero pensamento perdido no vazio daquela noite fria. Estava só em um sentimento que cada vez mais inundava sua alma.

"_Como se não bastasse a ética profissional, é ele quem você quer_" pensou referindo-se à cena que vira naquela manhã. Suspirou pesadamente.

"_Ficar tão próximo a ele, sabendo que não sou correspondido... Por quanto tempo vou aguentar essa situação?_" lágrimas escorreram silenciosas de seus olhos.

Até ontem havia se conformado em ser apenas o melhor amigo de seu paciente, Eric Johann Johnson. Mas, ao vê-lo naquela manhã, ao lado do ex-namorado, desacreditava que ele pudesse amar outra pessoa sem sequer imaginar que Padalecki fora apenas objeto da pura obsessão do outro.

De repente, o som estridente da campainha chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhou as horas no relógio de pulso, constatando que eram quase vinte e três horas. Em passos rápidos, desceu do encosto da janela e acendeu a luz do quarto, fazendo o mesmo com a luz da sala de estar ao cruzar o pequeno corredor que dividia espaço com o quarto de visitas. Olhou pelo olho mágico, estranhando o homem alto que usava um sobretudo e, um chapéu um tanto cafona, na sua opinião. Julgou não conhecê-lo.

— Quem é? — perguntou firme, apesar de nervoso.

— Sou Andrew Johnson, pai de Eric. Podemos conversar?

Seu coração deu um pulo ao ouvir a apresentação do estranho. Reconheceu a voz; timbre forte, compassado em uma postura esguia. Certamente era o senhor Johnson. Mas, por que ele estaria em sua casa àquela hora? Havia acontecido alguma coisa com Eric? Temendo a confirmação para suas perguntas internas, destrancou a porta e a abriu rapidamente.

— Por favor, senhor, entre... — quando o homem tirou o chapéu e levantou o rosto, o médico arregalou os olhos e entreabriu a boca em um cômico "o", tamanha era a sua surpresa.

— ERIC?! — disse após o choque.

— Boa noite Steven. Será que eu posso entrar? — perguntou receoso.

J2

Deitado na cama, e já vestido com o pijama, Jensen aguardava a saída de Jared do banheiro. Há quase uma hora o mais novo trancara-se no cômodo para um banho rápido, segundo ele. Com vinte minutos de demora, o loiro bateu na porta e o chamou, recebendo como explicação o tradicional "estou quase acabando". Quinze minutos depois, Jensen o chamou novamente, recebendo a mesma resposta, e por fim deu-se por vencido. Esperaria por ele deitado. A verdade era que não estava com sono, mas não via a hora de se enfiar embaixo das cobertas e abraçar o mais novo por trás, pois a noite estava relativamente fria. Depois de começar a manhã com um acordo de paz entre Eric e ele, resolvendo as diferenças com seu pai sanguíneo e estendendo o dia com uma manhã e tarde de trabalho regada a reuniões e fornecedores mercenários, só imaginava adormecer abraçado ao homem que amava. Nem imaginava que esse mesmo homem preparava-lhe uma surpresa, por isso a demora excessiva.

De repente, a porta do banheiro se abriu, deixando à mostra um Jared totalmente nu. Jensen, que estava deitado na cama King size, balançando preguiçosamente as pernas na parte da frente, sentou-se abruptamente, extasiado com a nudez do amado. Sim, Já o vira nu muitas vezes, mas, desta vez, ele tinha um quê de sensualidade e vigor, completamente diferente do rapaz doce e meigo que sempre apresentara ser. Isso se enfatizava na protuberância dos seus músculos firmes e desenvolvidos que brilhavam, denunciando o óleo mineral minuciosamente massageado na pele macia e dourada, completamente ausente de marcas ou pequenas erupções, que reluzia sob a luz do abajur. O cabelo liso e volumoso recaia levemente sobre os olhos, vez ou outra indomável pela ação de vento frio que soprava da janela aberta do quarto. E os olhos... Estes miravam o rosto do loiro em um misto de luxúria e prazer antecipado.

_— _Jay... — Jensen sussurrou atordoado, sentindo o membro ganhar vida dentro de suas calças.

Jared aproximou-se do mais velho, encostando os lábios em seu ouvido direito.

— _Algum problema amor? Você me parece um pouco... Tenso._

Devolveu o sussurro fazendo gesto ao outro, que, mesmo sentado sobre a cama, foi obrigado a deslizar lentamente contra o colchão atrás de si. O moreno então o acompanhou, engatinhando, mirando o olhar do amado. Quando o viu repousar as costas ao encosto da cama, sentou-se sorrateiramente sobre seu quadril, deslizando as nádegas sobre o membro desperto do loiro em movimentos ritmados e eróticos.

— Meu Deus, garoto! Quer me matar do coração? — o mais velho perguntou atônito, recebendo apenas um sorriso travesso como resposta. Em seguida o beijou, enlaçando-o firmemente pelo pescoço, parando naquele momento com os movimentos sobre o membro do amante.

_— _Feche os olhos.._. _— Padalecki sussurrou ao quando finalmente findaram o intenso beijo. Ackles mostrou prontidão ao obedecê-lo.

Sentiu o jovem remexer sobre si, ouvindo o barulho dos fechos no encosto da cama tilintar, como se algo estivesse se fixando neles. Sentiu seus braços levantarem em cada lado do seu corpo. Em seguida, outro barulho reverberou no quarto fechado, chamando sua atenção. Jensen abriu os olhos, e deu por si que seus dois pulsos haviam sido algemados à própria cama.

— Jared? O que... O que significa isso? — apesar de assustado, também se encontrava excitado com a situação. Afinal, ele mesmo já prendera o moreno à cama quando faziam amor. Muitas vezes, por sinal.

Olhando-o fixamente, sorrindo por causa da expressão confusa em seu semblante, o moreno se sentou novamente sobre o quadril do loiro, lentamente desabotoando os pequenos botões do pijama enquanto falava arrastado:

— Sabe amor; hoje quero ter o domínio da situação, mas de uma forma diferente... — terminou de abrir a camisa, deslizando para cima e para baixo suas mãos hábeis sobre o peito forte do esposo, adorando o som agradável de sua respiração ofegante e superficial.

_— _Garoto, se eu me soltar daqui... — sussurrou de olhos fechados, concentrado nas carícias que agora chegava ao abdômen.

— Uh... Adoro suas ameaças, senhor Ackles... Mas devo ressaltar que o senhor não está em condições de me ameaçar; ou não percebeu que eu estou no controle?

Ao dizer isso, levantou-se abruptamente, observando o membro completamente rijo e pulsante que exigia alívio de dentro das calças do mais velho. Levando as duas mãos às laterais, puxou devagar a calça com elástico, trazendo junto a boxer que o rapaz vestia. O ato era tão lento, tão compassado, que Jensen gemia despudoradamente, ansiando pelo momento em que ficaria livre daquelas peças de roupa que tanto o incomodavam naquele momento.

— Jay, por favor... Preciso de alívio... — era meio difícil concentrar no que era dito em meio aos gemidos — preciso de você! — de olhos fechados, sentindo as peças de roupas destapando seu sexo enquanto deslizavam pelo quadril e em seguida pelas coxas fartas, seguindo para a panturrilha para só então passar pelos pés. Estava nu, minimamente coberto pela camisa desabotoada que deixava seu peito totalmente à mostra. Enfim abriu os olhos.

— Jared, você... — um beijo suave o calou.

— Eu dou as cartas aqui, amor... Esqueceu?

Padalecki estava ajoelhado sobre a cama, observando o corpo forte e a pele imaculadamente branca do amado. Seguindo a linha abaixo da cintura, mirou o membro ereto. Vagarosamente pegou uma camisinha do criado mudo e a vestiu no membro dele que clamava por alívio. Depois disso, pôs-se novamente sobre o quadril do esposo, erguendo-se um pouco mais até ajustar a enorme glande em sua minúscula entrada.

— Minha vida, assim vai doer... Deixe-me prepará-lo, deixe-me...

— Shh... — com um dedo sobre os lábios, impediu-o de falar. — Não se lembra do que eu disse, Ackles? Eu dou as cartas por aqui.

Então foi descendo de maneira deliberadamente lenta, sentindo sua entrada se alargar consideravelmente por ação do membro volumoso e incrivelmente avantajado que o preenchia centímetro por centímetro.

— Ai! — um gemido de dor acompanhado por uma careta que denotava desconforto o fez parar na metade. O jovem envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço de Jensen, encostando sua testa à dele enquanto, em meio a sua respiração profunda, se acostumava o suficiente para continuar.

— Amor... Está tudo bem? — O loiro perguntou preocupado, puxando insistentemente as algemas em uma tentativa inútil de se soltar. O moreno ergueu novamente a cabeça, olhando-o com puro desejo nos olhos.

_— _Eu te amo! — sussurrou antes de continuar a penetração. — Ah! — gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás. O membro do esposo latejava dentro de si, dilacerando-o.

— Jay, amor... Olhe para mim. — pediu preocupado.

Jared levantou a cabeça devagar. Os olhos se encontravam fechados e a respiração um tanto forçada. Remexeu-se suavemente sobre o colo do amante, e ambos gemeram com aquele movimento.

— Eu te amo, Jay...

Sem responder, o garoto apenas o encarou, levando uma de suas mãos até o rosto másculo, deslizando-a em uma leve carícia enquanto sua outra mão continuava a enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço.

— Por favor, Jay... Solte-me! Eu preciso te tocar... Deixe-me amá-lo!

Em resposta ao apelo, Padalecki ergueu um pouco mais o quadril, descendo com tudo em seguida. Foi impossível conter o grito de ambas as partes. Manteve aquele ritmo, e nem percebeu quando o frio da noite se esvaiu do quarto, dando lugar a um calor erótico, intenso. Jared cavalgava gemendo alto, fazendo Jensen arfar de prazer. Os sons de seus apelos desesperados reverberavam junto com o tilintar das algemas. Palavras luxuriosas escorriam de suas bocas em uma demonstração de prazer mútuo, e faziam isso de maneira mais intensa possível, pois não havia preocupação com o fato de alguém poder ouvi-los. O lugar onde moravam era privilegiado; uma casa na praia em uma parte privada no qual os vizinhos, tanto da esquerda como da direita, se encontravam a meio quilômetro de distância simultaneamente.

— Jay... Isso... Ah, eu... — mesmo algemado, Ackles erguia o corpo o quanto podia, estocando-o fortemente. — Jay, eu estou quase lá! Por favor, você tem que me soltar... — mentiu, pedindo agoniado entre um gemido e outro.

Mantendo o ritmo do vai e vem, Jared pegou a pequena chave dentro do criado mudo e lentamente destravou as duas algemas. Mal terminou de libertá-lo e sentiu as costas irem de encontro ao grande colchão macio quando Ackles o empurrou colocando-se entre suas pernas. Elas foram erguidas sobre os ombros dele, sendo abertas o máximo possível. O loiro levou o troco para frente, pondo os braços um em cada lado da cabeça do moreno que ficara totalmente exposto.

— Minha vez. — falou com total malícia em sua voz grave.

Jensen o penetrou fundo, até a base de seu membro, deliciando-se com o grito de prazer que recebera como resposta. Os lençóis da cama, já amarrotados, pendiam parcialmente sobre o chão, de tanto que o mais novo os puxava.

— Isso... Grita! Grita para mim!

Estocava-o forte, sabendo que não o estava machucando. O rosto corado, a respiração ofegante, e o meio sorriso que vez ou outra se desenhava nos lábios pequenos e rosados de Jared denunciavam claramente que nada mais sentia além do intenso prazer.

— Você gosta assim, não é? — perguntou um tanto cafajeste — Gosta que eu o possua com força, que eu meta tudo em você. Jay... Já te disse para não brincar com um homem apaixonado.

Sempre foi assim. Quando se amavam, Jensen mesclava amor, paixão e vulgaridade. Às vezes lhe dizia obscenidades ao pé do ouvido, tomado pelo êxtase de possuir aquele corpo tão desejável.

— Adoro seu jeito de _dar_ pra mim, Jay; tão doce e quente...! Eu te amo! — continuava com o ritmo acelerado regado a vulgaridades.

— Só mais um pouco, amor... Só mais um pouco. — estavam próximos ao ápice, podia sentir isso. Sabia pelos sinais que o corpo do outro emitia, quando iam gozar juntos.

Libertou suas pernas, deixando-as abertas sobre a cama. Continuava estocando-o enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a face morena, vislumbrando de perto os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta no qual escapavam gritos e gemidos de prazer.

Então gozaram no mesmo instante; um chamando o nome do outro, e Ackles despencou sobre o corpo de Padalecki em extrema exaustão.

_— _Seu gostoso. Continue me enlouquecendo desse jeito que ainda vou te deixar sem andar. — alertou ao sair por completo do orifício úmido e quente, fazendo o outro sorrir com o comentário enquanto se virava de lado, fechando os olhos. Jared também se encontrava esgotado.

_— _Adoro dormir de conchinha com você, meu menino.

— Jen... Precisamos de um banho.

— Shh... — refreou Ackles — Durma, amor. Depois eu te dou um banho... — havia malícia em sua voz.

Após jogar a camisinha no chão do quarto, Jensen acomodou-se atrás do mais novo, enlaçando-o pela cintura. Ambos adormeceram pouco tempo depois.

xxx

MacQueen ainda segurava a porta do apartamento, olhando boquiaberto para o amigo. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que havia fugido do hospital e agora estava à procura de abrigo? Seja como fosse, o jovem pensava em uma maneira de ajudá-lo sem se meter em encrencas; afinal, não poderia abandoná-lo, apesar da burrada que o jovem aparentemente acabara de fazer. Perdido em seus pensamentos, voltou a si quando o louro estalou os dedos em frente ao seu rosto.

— Vai me deixar aqui fora durante a noite toda ou vai me convidar para entrar? — o jovem deu espaço para o amigo passar, fechando a porta em seguida.

— Como você veio parar aqui? Ou melhor... O que está _fazendo_ aqui? — deu ênfase, até porque não conseguia entender o motivo de Eric ter aparecido justamente à sua casa — Você fugiu? Eric, se a polícia descobrir...

— Ei, calma, ai... Está tudo sobre controle; ninguém vai descobrir, e também não fugi do hospital. Meu pai assumiu meu lugar enquanto eu sai temporariamente. — sorriu brincalhão.

— Isso está errado... Isso está muito errado! — falou dando as costas ao outro, dirigindo-se em direção a mesa de centro. — Como o senhor Andrew concordou com isso? Se eu soubesse que você era capaz de uma irresponsabilidade dessas, nunca teria lhe dito onde morava. Espere... Vou pegar as chaves do carro e levá-lo de volta para o hospital e vou fazer isso agora! Entraremos pelos fundos e...

Steven não terminou o que tinha para dizer, pois uma mão o agarrara firmemente, fazendo-o girar de encontro ao jovem que logo o segurou pelo cotovelo esquerdo. O loiro então o trouxe de encontro à porta fechada, encurralando-o enquanto o prensava.

— Você não foi trabalhar hoje. — o loiro afirmou com o olhar fixo nos olhos claros do médico. MacQueen por um momento ficou sem reação, apenas sentindo os inoportunos arrepios subindo pela espinha devido à proximidade do rapaz que tanto desejava.

— O quê? — franziu o cenho, um tanto confuso após ouvir o que o mais lhe velho dissera.

— Eu disse que você não foi trabalhar hoje. Fiquei preocupado, pensei que talvez você pudesse estar doente, e... Bem... Também senti sua falta. — Eric continuava fitando seus olhos enquanto falava baixo e calmamente.

Por um momento, Steven sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Seu amigo estava ali por ele? Havia fugido do hospital para lhe procurar e dizer que estava preocupado, e que também sentira sua falta? Não, não ia idealizar, ainda. Com certeza deveria haver alguma explicação melhor, claro que deveria.

— Pelo que sei, deixei você em excelente companhia ainda pela manhã. Além do mais, tenho certeza de que os doutores Sondem e Martinez cuidaram muito bem de você. — sua voz soou hostil.

— Sim, eles cuidaram bem de mim, mas, Steven... Você é o meu melhor amigo. É diferente... — seu tom de voz denotava angústia.

— Não achei que você viria aqui por causa disso. Você me pareceu tão animado com a presença do Padalecki, tão à vontade quando o abraçou, dizendo que ele fora uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu em sua vida... — não queria que aquilo soasse como uma acusação, pois o outro certamente entenderia o motivo de estar agindo assim.

Mas só deu conta disso quando o homem a sua frente fez uma careta um tanto expressiva, como se a ficha houvesse caído.

Eric finalmente compreendera, mas precisava se perguntar mentalmente; seu melhor amigo realmente estava com ciúmes dele em relação à Jared? E se esse fosse o motivo, isso explicaria sua falta ao trabalho sem lhe mandar nenhum recado, ou mesmo uma justificativa por meio do seu pai?

— Steven... Você... Você está com ciúme doJared? — verbalizou suas dúvidas.

Não foi necessária uma resposta. O rosto do jovem enrubesceu, revelando um brilho místico em seus olhos escuros. Ele o encarou assustado como se seu segredo tivesse sido descoberto; o que não era ao todo uma mentira.

— Meu Deus! É isso? Você está com ciúmes do Jared?! Por isso essa sua postura autodefensiva desde que eu cheguei? — silêncio.

— Steven... O que você realmente sente por mim? — o mais novo não ousava responder, apenas continuava a fitá-lo cada vez mais corado.

Apesar dos erros que cometera, Johann era um homem ardiloso, amadurecido e bastante sagaz. Além disso, sua experiência de quase morte e a grande amizade que nutria pelo jovem médico fizeram-no despertar para essas três qualidades que antes não tinha conhecimento de possuí-las.

— Eu estou esperando uma resposta! Você está ou não com ciúmes do Jared?

O jovem tentou se soltar da prensa, mas Johann era relativamente mais forte e alguns centímetros mais alto que ele. Manteve-o firme no lugar, encostando-o contra seu peito, não dando chance para ele mexer nem mesmo os braços.

— Desculpe-me, mas eu sou mais forte que você. Agora responda a minha pergunta, Steven. Por favor... — pediu ternamente, tentando assim vencer o conflito interno que transparecia no olhar do mais novo.

— Eu te amo! — confessou.

— O... O quê? O que foi que disse?

— É isso mesmo, Eric Johaan Johnson; eu amo você desde a primeira vez que o vi, mesmo você estando entre a vida e a morte. Amo você pelo cara maravilhoso que eu descobri depois que acordou, apesar dos seus erros. Sinceramente... Não me importo com seu passado. — soluçou, deixando as lágrimas teimosas caírem livremente pelo seu belo rosto. — Eu simplesmente te amo!

Eric nada disse, mas sua expressão era afável e acolhedora. Sem quebrar o contato visual com o rosto banhado em lágrimas do mais novo, levou sua mão ao bolso, retirando de dentro um lenço de linho e enxugando vagarosamente a pele úmida e macia. Sorriu ao vê-lo fechar os olhos para melhor sentir o contato. MacQueen voltou a abri-los apenas quando o lenço foi substituído pelo toque quente e suave da mão do amigo em sua face.

— Agora tudo faz sentido... Agora entendo o porquê de sempre me tratar tão doce e gentilmente...

O outro parara de chorar, mas continuava em silêncio, totalmente atento às palavras do outro.

— Você é meu melhor amigo e agiu como tal mesmo quando achou que eu havia fugido do hospital. — acariciava-o. — Steven, hoje eu me senti tão mal com a sua ausência... Você, assim como minha mãe, meu pai, e até mesmo o Jared foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram em minha vida. Não tem por que sentir ciúmes. — intensificou a carícia, sorrindo quando o garoto fechou novamenteos olhos, suspirando.

— Apesar do meu modo errado de agir com as pessoas que só tentaram me amar, Deus teve pena de mim, e foi tão bom comigo que me deu você. Mas espero que entenda; no momento eu não sou capaz de corresponder ao amor que sente por mim. — retirou sua mão. — Porém, se tiver um pouco mais de paciência, com o tempo...

— Eu espero. É claro que eu te espero. — o jovem médico foi rápido em interrompê-lo. — Mas também existem outros empecilhos que... — Eric o calou, repousando suavemente um dedo em seus lábios.

— Sem empecilhos. O que você sente por mim é o que importa.

_— _Eric, eu...

Johann ajustou seu corpo ao dele, envolvendo-o pela cintura e sentindo-o lhe abraçar pelo pescoço.

— _Eric... _— sussurrou antes de sentir seus lábios unir-se ao dele.

**J2**

Passava da meia noite. A brisa fria transpassava a janela em vidro do banheiro em Mármore. A grande e redonda banheira branca, moldada em cerâmica polida, recebia diretamente o vento da janela devido à localização no centro do cômodo.

As luzes estavam apagadas. Apenas duas velas aromáticas, postas sobre a grande bancada abaixo do espelho, iluminavam o lugar.

O silêncio da madrugada era quebrado apenas pelos gemidos luxuriosos que circulavam o ambiente. Jared, de joelhos na banheira, apoiava os braços na borda fria enquanto Jensen, colado às suas costas, abraçava sua cintura com a mão esquerda, masturbando-o com a direita ao mesmo tempo em que arremetia lento e profundamente seu membro pulsante no interior quente e apertado do mais novo, ambos cobertos, até os ombros, por uma camada densa de água e espuma perfumada.

— _Eu não disse, meu menino, que depois te dava um banho. _

Retirava completamente o membro, penetrando-o novamente de maneira suave e lenta, torturando-o.

— _Jen... Por favor... Mais forte! _— gemia desesperado.

— Sinto muito, amor... Você foi um menino muito _malzinho. _Precisa aprender uma lição.

— _Não, Jen... Seu... Seu safado... Ah... _

Gemia e arfava. O esposo era mesmo um homem que gostava de torturá-lo na hora de amá-lo. Sorriu com o pensamento, soltando simultaneamente um grito quando ele resolveu atender seu pedido, atingindo sua próstata sem aviso prévio.

— _Adoro quando te faço gritar! Adoro meter em você com tudo, meu Jay!_ — Apesar do que fizera, voltou ao ritmo lento e gradual.

— _Eu te amo, Jay! Eu te amo, tanto... Tanto... Será que existe homem nesse mundo mais feliz do que eu? Duvido muito._

O vai e vem do seu corpo contra o do mais novo emitia um barulho suave. Bolhas de sabão subiam vez ou outra devido a ondulação da água.

— _Pede, Jay... Pede que eu vou mais forte. Pedi! _

A voz sussurrada, maliciosa e o frio da água, eriçavam os pelos do corpo de Jared que não costumava dizer obscenidades durante o sexo.

— _Pede, meu amor! Pede... Senão não vamos gozar tão cedo. Isso é uma promessa._

— _Loiro safado! _— falou cansado.

— _Safado? Eu? Que culpa eu tenho se o homem que amo é gostoso pra cacete? Vai, amor... Pede! _— insistiu.

— Mais forte, Jen!

— Não assim. Daquele jeito que já te falei quando o penetrei.

Um pouco envergonhado, o moreno baixou a cabeça, pedindo o mais baixo possível.

— Mete em mim, Jen!

Ackles quase gozou só em ouvir aquela voz rouca e sensual falar daquele jeito. No entanto, ainda não se conformava com o tom de voz.

— Desculpa, amor! Eu não ouvi. — diminuiu ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas e da masturbação.

— Mete em mi, Jen! — repetiu.

— Só um pouco mais alto e eu vou te dar o alívio que tanto espera.

— METE EM MIM, JEN!

Gritou. Estava cansado. Para dizer a verdade, estava exausto. Quando Jensen e ele tiveram a primeira rodada de sexo, caíram na cama, deitados em conchinha logo após a consumação do ato. Meia hora depois, o mais velho o acordou para que tomassem "um banho". Porém, entre carinhos, beijos, declarações, mãos aqui e ali, o loiro não resistiu. Inclinou-o sobre a banheira, preparando-o para possui-lo novamente. Ignorando até mesmo a camisinha, tamanho era o desejo que o dominava. Mas não avisara que o torturaria até seu limite, antes de se permitirem gozar.

— Isso, Jared! Grita! Lindo, vulgar, excitante. Grita amor! — segurava-o firme pela cintura, estocando-o como ele pedira. Metia, forte e profundo.

— Mete, Jen... Mete mais forte. Ah!

— Eu te amo, Jay...

Ia e vinha, gemendo, declarando-se, ouvindo-o falar obscenidades. Cada dia mais, sua personalidade de "homem da noite" fundia-se ainda mais àquela que crescera em si desde que conhecera aquele garoto de olhos pidões: um homem apaixonado, dedicado a quem amava.

— Mete mais fundo, Jen! Adoro dar para você!

Perdera o controle da situação deixando que as palavras demonstrassem o tesão que sentia por ser possuído daquela forma tão voraz.

— Jay... Gostoso! Estou quase gozando! Goza comigo!

Levou novamente a mão à frente, voltando a masturbá-lo sem diminuir a voracidade das estocadas.

— AH!

Quase um minuto, depois os dois gritaram gozando juntos. Jensen desabou sentado na banheira, apoiando as costas nela. Trouxe Jared consigo, abraçando-o pela cintura.

— _Tudo bem, amor?_

Perguntou ao inclinar a cabeça e vê-lo de olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante. Sonolento, ele apenas confirmou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

— Dessa vez vou mesmo banhá-lo, querido! Depois vamos dormir.

Ackles puxou o tampão, deixando que toda a espuma e a água regada a sabão, sais e esperma, esvaíssem. Ligou o chuveiro deixando que o líquido banhasse-os. Pegando os dois roupões que acomodou sobre o balcão, vestiu primeiro o amado. Depois, ergueu-o nos braços e só vestiu a si mesmo quando o acomodou à cama. Padalecki ressonava baixo.

— Eu te amo muito! Sempre vou amar!

Já vestido, sentou ao lado dele, acariciando seus cabelos.

— Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Antes de você, eu não sabia realmente o que era felicidade.

Beijou-o, acomodando-se ao seu lado, puxando-o devagar contra seu peito.

— Durma bem, meu amor!

Cobriu-os com o edredom, apagando a luz do abajur. Dormindo poucos minutos depois, abraçado àquele que mais amava.

**Xxx**

Eric beijava Steven desenfreadamente. A pouco, suas mãos percorreram a camisa do pijama dele, desabotoando-a afoito, massageando o tórax forte do mais novo, intercalando o beijo com leves sucções nos mamilos dele.

— Eric... Calma!

Pediu, ao ser virado contra a porta do apartamento. Sentindo o mais velho esfregar seu membro pulsante entre o vão de suas nádegas enquanto as mãos voaram habilmente para a frente, puxando para baixo o elástico da calça, descendo-a pelo corpo do mais novo à medida que seus lábios acompanhava a descida com beijos molhados pelo corpo. Alguns segundos depois, apenas a cueca boxer que vestia, impedia sua total nudez.

— _Estamos... Estamos indo depressa demais... Eric..._

Arfava. O loiro parecia fora de controle e estava. Afinal, durante um ano, Johann não teve direito a visitas intimas o que implicava em falta de sexo. Então, ouvir a declaração apaixonada de um lindo jovem, que ainda por cima era seu melhor amigo. Sem falar na alegria que sentia por ter feito as pazes com o casal Jared e Jensen.

— PARE! — Steven gritou assustado, encontrando o olhar confuso do outro.

— Eu pensei que você me queria! Você disse que me amava, sentiu ciúmes de mim com o Jare. Sinceramente... qual o problema?

O rapaz respirou fundo. Seu rosto corando como um pimentão. No entanto, tinha que falar o que o preocupava. Eric merecia uma resposta.

— Eu... Eu... Assumi minha... Sexualidade desde os quinze anos. Mas... — fechou os olhos falando sem encarar o homem a sua frente. — Nunca fui o passivo em nenhuma das relações que tive.

Sentiu uma caricia suave seguida de beijos molhados por seu pescoço. Eric, devagar, aproximara-se do seu corpo depois de ouvir suas palavras, iniciando uma sequência, calma e delicada de carinhos. Depois, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— _Nunca possui um virgem. Vou adorar deflorá-lo._

— _Eric..._

Então abriu os olhos quando o sentiu erguer em seus braços. Olhava-o, transmitindo todo o amor e carinho que sentia por ele, recebendo em contra partida um olhar cheio de ternura, carinho e um amor que ainda estava adormecido, mas logo Johann despertaria para ele, pois pertencia a Steven assim como Jared pertencia a Jensen.

**Quinze minutos depois...**

— _Ah... Ah... Mais... Eric, Mais..._ — gemia perdido no prazer que nunca sentira antes.

— _Assim? Gosta assim?_ — Estocou-o mais forte, ouvindo um grito como resposta.

— _Atingi aquele pontinho especial ai dentro, não foi? — _Ia e vinha com força, mas sem penetrá-lo completamente. Temia machucá-lo.

— _Amo... Você... Eric... Amo..._

Deitado com as costas na cama, sobre sua cama king size, MacQueen abrira completamente as pernas, abrigando Eric entre elas. Seus joelhos firmes no colchão davam-lhe certo apoio à medida que o loiro o estocava. Envolvera seus braços no pescoço dele, mantendo os lábios próximo ao seu rosto. Isso facilitava beijá-lo e lhe dizer palavras de amor ao ouvido.

— _Tão lindo, tão jovem... _— Johann encarava-o, alternando entre estocadas e carícias em seu rosto.

— AH!

O jovem gritou, gozando forte, lambuzando o abdômen do mais velho. Relaxou. Libertou os braços apoiando-os na cama. Fechou os olhos. Estava exausto.

— Ainda não é minha hora de gozar, querido!

O homem levantou, erguendo as pernas dele, segurando-o pelas coxas.

— _Ah... Eric... Mais..._

As investidas contra sua pequena entrada aumentaram. O loiro estocava-o, mantendo-o inerte, fazendo-o apenas sentir as sensações.

— _Steven... Que delícia... É... Você!_

Vinte minutos depois, Johann gozara forte, enchendo completamente a camisinha. No entanto, seu membro ainda pulsava de desejo.

— Meu lindo... Temos um probleminha.

Ao ouvir isso, o mais novo abriu os olhos se assustando com o estado em que o outro, ainda, se encontrava.

— Eu te amo!

O loiro o ajudou a levantar, puxando-o pelos braços. Virou-o de costas, pondo sob suas nádegas dois travesseiros. Vestiu outra camisinha em seu membro e antes de penetrá-lo mais uma vez, beijou-lhe a bochecha, falando-lhe:

— Nessa posição será melhor para você descansar enquanto eu o possuo novamente...

E assim foi. Depois de um banho, Johann o amou mais uma vez. Dormiram juntos, abraçados e saciados. Deixaram para pensar depois nas implicações desse relacionamento que ainda não sabiam, mais venceria todos os obstáculos que se opusesse a ele.

**Seis anos depois...**

Primeiro de Janeiro. Jared e Jensen passara o réveillon na casa do campo de Trace, acompanhados pelos amigos Steve, Chris, Jason, Trace e Katy. Os pais e irmãos de Jensen organizaram a ceia junto com o pai de Eric, que também fora convidado junto com o esposo Steven. Os dois casaram há dois anos quando Johann conseguiu a condicional. Ano que vem ele receberia alta do Psychiatric Clinic St. Expedit.

Às cinco da manhã, aproveitando a pouca movimentação nas ruas, o casal decidiu ver o sol nascer de onde moravam ao lado dos dois Huskys siberianos de Jared. A casa de praia com certeza era um atrativo mais que romântico.

— Está muito fraco, senhor Ackles! Acho que seus trinta e seis anos de idade estão cobrando o preço.

Jared corria pela areia, seguido pelos seus cachorros que latiam afoitos e logo atrás, o esposo que mal se aguentava em pé, cansado da noitada. Seus cabelos, compridos, esvoaçavam com a forte brisa que soprava. A calça Jeans branca e a camiseta da mesma cor, já não estavam tão claras assim devido ao agito da noite em festa.

— Vai ver quando eu te pegar, garoto! Vai ver quem é o lento!

Corria, mas não o acompanhava. Mesmo tendo dobrado as pernas de sua calça em linho, ainda estava em desvantagem contra o amado.

— Você não me...

O moreno se desequilibrou com os dois cachorros que cruzaram suas pernas, caindo de encontro a areia.

— Jay! Você está bem?

Agachou-se ao seu lado. Preocupado, ergueu-o, apoiando-o contra o peito. Padalecki começou a gargalhar.

— Jen... Veja a cor de sua camisa! Ela não está tão branca, amor! Mas combina muito com as olheiras escuras do seu rosto. — gargalhou ainda mais ao dizer isso.

— Moleque insolente! Vai ter o que merece!

Também sorrindo, Ackles pôs-se sobre seu corpo, dobrando rapidamente as mangas da camisa, iniciando uma sessão torturante de cócegas.

— Não! — ria e se contorcia, misturando o barulho de suas risadas aos latidos frenéticos dos cachorros como se apoiassem o que o loiro fazia.

— _Eu me rendo... Jen... Eu me rendo... _— mal conseguia falar.

— Eu te amo!

De repente, toda a graça, todo o riso, todo o espaço, deu lugar àquela palavra. Ela fora, era e sempre seria capaz de envolvê-lo em uma vida de conquistas e realizações. A vida a dois podia ser difícil, mas quando existia realmente significado nessa palavra, ela se sobrepunha a qualquer obstáculo. E, em seis anos de união, os dois podiam afirmar sem medo que eram realmente felizes.

— Eu também te amo, Jen! Sempre vou te amar. — declarou, fitando-o sério. O loiro o beijou.

— Eu te amo, mas dessa vez, vou conseguir te vencer na corrida.

Jensen levantou e correu em direção ao sinal de chegada que haviam combinado.

— Senhor Ackles, não sabia que era um trapaceiro.

Padalecki levantou tentando acompanhar o esposo que já se aproximava da linha de chegada imaginada por ambos. O latido dos cachorros os acompanhava. A brisa fria continuava soprando forte como um incentivo a alegria daqueles dois.

Viveram juntos, discutiram juntos, choraram juntos, mas nada disso foi mais forte do que o amor que sentiam. Nada e nem ninguém foi capaz de separá-los, pois Jensen cumprira sua promessa. Quando a idade de ambos avançara, partiram juntos, de mãos dadas, tendo o infinito como limite porque se amavam.

**FIM**

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal! Finalmente Sweet August chegou ao fim. Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até aqui e àqueles que continuam lendo a fic e mandando rewies. Depois de dois anos e quase três meses depois, finalmente eu encontrei um fim, acredito que digno, para essa fic que cresceu tanto! Ela foi minha primeira e como primeira sempre vai ser especial para mim. **

**Não vou citar nomes dos meus leitores, porque não quero correr o risco de esquecer alguém, mas vou citar o nome da minha beta: Waldorf SaN. Ela tem me ajudado muito e agradeço a comprensão por às vezes receber meus textos para betagem, de um dia para o outro. **

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos. Sweet August vai deixar saudades. **

**Uma excelente noite de segunda-feira e um excelente início de semana. Aguardo seus rewies.**

**Beijos!**

**Quanto aos rewies, eu os responderei amanhã, ok? Desculpem-me!**


End file.
